


Twisted Chains of the Past- Thundercats 2011

by Shasaria



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 182,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shasaria/pseuds/Shasaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my human Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. Stirring emotions, an unexpected journey, and challenges arise. Will you join them? ;)Including as many thundercats 2011 charas as other OC's. And delving into many genres, like drama, romance, fantasy, friendship, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted chains

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter, based on language and scene content... Some mild cursing, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.  
> EDITED ALL 31 CHAPTERS!!! Cause I do listen... Plus I make mistakes, I'm human.  
> Author's Notes: Well I'm finally revealing my first fanfiction creation. It has already been posted in FF as well.  
> I'm very eager to know how people react to this version, based on the new series. It took time and effort to convert my ideas into words and complete the first chapters. I advise you to tighten your seatbelts and hang in there for a very bumpy ride. You'll encounter some foul language, so if you're a delicate kinda of person and can't stand nudity, or your underage, this fanfic is not for you! Be patient... That's all I ask! I've put quite an effort in building this story, so I surely hope you like it.  
> I don't think I left anything out =P ...  
> Oh, one more thing! Any well-intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear your comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it!  
> Hugs to all! Thank you! 
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is a planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

#  **Chapter 1**

 

Reia watched her friend walk in circles while she lay back on the grass staring at the sky waiting for the third member to arrive. They were waiting in Maryam’s backyard counting the minutes like anxious children. It was a long-awaited reunion between old friends. Maryam’s distress was completely understandable, but unbearable.

The sky was a bright blue and a wonderful buzz of the old days resounded filling the two of them with great expectations of sharing their latest experiences and stories. Like they once did.

Reia felt her heart filling with joy watching Maryam lose patience with every step. She almost looked cute at first sight. Except for the constant low mumbling and sighs echoing from her mouth.  She was much like a volcano sometimes. Bursting and melting her surroundings with that fearsome personality. Yet most times, she was like the Sun, shining so brightly amongst the three being the youngest of them. She was two years younger than Nadia and a year younger than her.  

Ever since they first met as children at school, and despite the opposed personalities, they had connected instantly. The day of their fight ended in giggles and games.

Those memories seemed far away sometimes and reliving them meant home in so many ways to her.  She tried to stay calm and preserved in an attempt to ignore Maryam’s low frustrating curses.

It wasn’t odd to see Maryam so temperamental; she always was the most emotional of the three.  Her long black wavy hair danced with every step. Reddish highlights from the sun’s beams made them seem like flames at the ends. Same big dark brown eyes decorated with those long fluffy and curly eyelashes. Those eyes had always been filled with youth and emotions like deadly but beautiful sparkly fireworks. She wasn’t any taller than last year, but she kept the curvy figure as always. It suited her. Lately, she would be big T-shirts and baggy pants for some unknown reason. But her curves still stood out. Her olive skin shined with sweat as she paced her surroundings huffing and puffing and moving twigs around her. Maryam’s face contorted between frustration and impatience. Her full lips twitched and her cheeks turned redder with ever curse. Her straight nose creased in a cute wild way defining the circled tip like a small glowing marble.

Nadia was an hour late as always and it seemed like forever for both.

“Maryam… Seriously! ” Reia stared at her laying her weight on her elbows. “She’s coming! You know how some people never change. They get worse…”- she sighed –“So in three years you should expect her to be three hours late or even more!”

With a long sigh, Maryam rested her forehead on a tree. Sulking over the time wasted. She looked at Reia while she turned laying her back on the tree and felt anger at her calmness.

Reia was always lecturing her on patience.  Although her friend herself was spikey and immature, she still insisted on acting as the wiser one.

Maryam felt a deep disgust over her friend's actions, but she understood she was only trying not to fight and help her calm down.  They both shared the witty emotional factor, always wanting to have the last word over a discussion. In the end, Maryam would win with her silent punishment and eventually, Reia had to give in. Maryam admitted to herself, that her friend would always be this temple of sweetness and consideration towards others. So innocent and fiery at the same time, and was always more understanding than her she thought. Normally Reia would be like a mom and sometimes even the sister she never had.

She was still unmoved sprawled over the green grass. Acting like an irritated sister, all mature and Zen-like. ¨No matter how hard it was to admit, her friend was in a weird way a temple of wisdom.

After years of friendship, Maryam gazed at her friends figure. Thinking how much they had grown in the last year and she still stayed. Now Rei was a little bit taller than herself, with long legs, skinny arms, curvy body but not as chubby as her. Shorter pitch black hair, entangled in a messy braid secured with a tight red ribbon. Maryam almost laughed at the fact of how different they were sometimes. Rei had brown eyes with a tingle of honey that turned them golden in the sunlight. Finer lips and thinner brows, unlike hers which were thick and arched in a menacing expression. If not for the refined nose with an arched tip, they could have been confused as sisters more easily. In the sunlight, Reia’s hair had violet highlights to it. Maryam always admired that full black darkness of her hair. Maryam felt a tight knot in her chest while she realized, she didn’t have a clue how Nadia would look like now.

When they were little, Maryam remembered Nadia was the sweet doll of the three. Skinnier, with long honey hair, white porcelain skin and bright green eyes like emeralds stones. She was the cutest little girl in school, refined, smart, delicate and well-mannered; shying behind her glasses like an innocent dove.

After her twelfth birthday, Maryam remembered Reia had stayed close unlike Nadia. Who left without a word? She could feel the anger and reprehension she kept inside in a volt in some corner of her heart. She couldn’t even begin to phrase what would be her first question. She hated as much as she loved Nadia. But then again, she never did understand her completely.

Nadia was never a people person.  She was never nice and hardly ever showed emotions. She was a temple of maturity and good conduct. Despite her character, flickers of life crossed her eyes when they used to be friends.

Nadia never laughed after the age of seven. She simply smirked or gave that typical Mona Lisa smile. She wasn’t very affectionate either. Unlike Reia and her who actually expressed emotions 24/7. It was odd to see Nadia smile. But she did bake sweets and showed her affections with gifts and homework assistance when they were little. After 5 years, Maryam was not sure who she would meet that day. Feeling her palms sweat, rage and confusion filled her heart. She was insecure and a little bit afraid of rejection. Why did Nadia agree to meet them after five years of no-show or maybe an occasional email with a picture and a phrase, was beyond her? She didn’t understand, but she missed her like she would miss an elder sister if she had one. Reia was a year older, but the difference was hardly tangible sometimes. Maryam stared at her feet and slowly sank down hugging her knees for comfort.  It felt awkward to wait for someone who she wasn’t sure she wished to see. Was it anger, hurt or fear? She was sure she felt like bolting out of the place at any moment and Reia would surely lecture her on patience and consideration.

“I can’t stand waiting for someone I don’t even know anymore”. She spat pressing her knees close to her restless heart, hugging her legs tightly as if it were to burst out of her chest.

“Maybe... But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t give her a chance to explain. Or get to know her again” Reia said shifting to a sitting position as she examined her worried friend's expression. “I know you’re offended and angry. But don’t you want to know?”

“No!” Maryam sunk her head between her legs and continued talking in almost a whisper. “She never wanted to be with us. Maybe at some point, she liked us…But she left Reia, without even saying goodbye after nine years of friendship.”

“I know… Maryam we don’t know what happened, and there’s a slight chance she might not explain herself. She was always the silent type. Some people just act. You can’t expect everyone to act as you want them to.”

“It’s just I always feel like it’s waiting when it comes to Nadia.” Maryam raised her head with an angry glare “Waiting for her to adjust, to open up, to say something, to show a glimpse of understanding. Even now, we’re here again waiting for her high and mighty ass presence!”

A chuckle escaped Reia’s mouth as she lay down again. She understood Maryam’s feeling all too well. She felt them. It had taken years for her to understand a different point of view on the matter. She had meditated and went through those last days before Nadia disappeared. She was not excusing her in any way, but she came to terms with considering other factors. No matter how angry she was.

“We are her friends M. We should accept what we get. “

“Was she ever our friend?” Maryam’s voice faded with her breath. It pained her to say the truth so bluntly. But then again, she always said the harsh truth without thinking.

“Sometimes I don’t know Maryam… And other times… I remember that day she made us cookies and almost cried because you didn’t like the fact they didn’t have chocolate.”

“I remember that day. I was angry because my parents beat the hell out of me”

“And she gave you cookies…”Reia peered into Maryam’s gaze. “ She gave you hers and my share…Do you know why?”

Silence filled the air and none of them spoke until a leaf fell beside Reia thigh. It was hot and fortunately, the sun was setting. The leaf felt cool against her skin and she picked it up and headed to sit beside Maryam’s side.

“I remember when she smiled that one time. Well,…it was the closest thing to a smile anyway.” Maryam said lifting hair in a bun. “A kid was breaking her favorite Barbie doll. When I gave the bastard a good beating and gave her what was left of the doll…She almost smiled.”

“She never was good at thank yous.” Reia relaxed her arm around Maryam’s shoulders.

“I…” Maryam stopped before saying anything else. The memories were too painful and sometimes even confusing to even talk about them. So she rested her head on Reias shoulders seeking comfort. Trying to cool off that raging bad habit called impatience. “Hope she shows up”

***

After two hours of waiting for the doorbell rang faintly. Maryam’s heart bounced against her chest violently. She stood up nervous and full of panic.

Looking for Reias assistance desperately she gestured her friend to walk inside and open the front door.

“It’s your house…You open the door” Reia spat crossing her arms in defiance.

“My home is your home. You can open the door whenever you want” Maryam raised a brow and smirked.

Reia observed Maryam’s tense gaze and almost felt her heart sink. She never saw Maryam so scared before. It was sad to see her admit she couldn’t open her own door out of fear.

“Ok…I’ll open the damn door!”

Reia walked quickly to the front door and opened it. Shocked and still while she felt her eyes turn from determination to disappointing heat. She felt anger swell in her belly like a dragon before spitting her fire. She watched a young mail boy dressed in blue and a cap, all perky and with a wide smile who said “Hi there! Mail delivery for Maryam Abbas”

Reality sunk in like a cold blade in her heart.  Deep down she knew Nadia wasn’t coming and she had denied that premonition. She had hoped she would be wrong. Her tongue was tangled inside her mouth.

“Excuse me…Are you Maryam?” The boy frowned at the lack of response- “Can you sign this I need someone who can receive the package so I can continue my route”

“Sure…” She signed stiffly holding the electric pen with strained hands.

The boy gave her the package and smiled. Her head lowered observing what she held and reading the sticker with Nadia’s name on it. Anger filled her cheeks like a blunt slap. Maryam’s rant would be a bliss compared to this disgusting treachery. Nadia had bailed again after five years.

Now it was Reia’s turn to be angry. Was this a joke? Maybe something happened. She cursed herself for excusing her ex-friend again.

Reia closed the door behind her and stood silently looking at the package in her hands like a child who hadn’t received what she wanted for Christmas. Not being able to speak, she slowly walked towards Maryam who was observing with confusion from the hall.

“What’s that?”

Reia remained silent. She passed Maryam’s side and slid to the kitchen. She laid the box on the table in the middle of the room ignoring Maryam’s eyes and sat down. Suddenly she managed to say something shrugging her shoulders avoiding Maryam’s gaze.

“Nadia…” was all she managed to utter.

Maryam looked at Reia full of confusion. She wanted to demand and shake the hell out of her friend’s disturbing state. She watched those eyes looking at the box in front of them.  Not being able to bare her zombie state she sat down and took the box in her hands.  It was the size of a shoe box she thought. A big sticker had an address and Nadia’s name on it.

“Is this a joke?” She spat angrily “What the hell does this mean?”

Suddenly she realized Nadia was not coming. Till now this would be the only thing that could answer their questions.  She sunk her nails bitterly in the package and stared at it in silence. None of them said anything for a long while. Until Reia’s voice shook every fiber of her being back to the present.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Reia murmured placing her hands on the table.

“I’m so sick of this” Maryam observed Reia’s defeated state and resolution showered her head “Ok. I’ll open the damn thing and then so help me God I’ll never think about her again”

Maryam started tarring the paper. She placed the box on the table again, went to look for a knife and she opened the top slashing the tape. She took a large breath and opened it.  Pushed the white fluffy stuff aside and saw a small notebook with stickers and hearts on it. She gasped when she saw scribbles of their names. The notebook cover was black bathed with “eye” stickers and drawn hearts. It was beyond sweet and creepy at the same time. Her hands trembled. Her heart raced trying to understand what she was staring at. She sheepishly took the book and threw it in front of Reia.  Maryam saw a rainbow of feelings on Rei’s face. Probably the same feelings of confusion, anger, creepiness, and pain she felt. Tarring her gaze from Rei, she continued moving the fluffy stuff to make sure there was nothing left. Her hand bumped into two things, another smaller leather box that could fit a watch that she placed aside without regard, and then she picked up a round Frisbee-shaped thing. It looked like some sort of electronic watch, blue with a small rectangular screen. Bitterness and curiosity strangled her stomach.

“I need alcohol, cigarettes, junk food and my sanity. We’re going to the lake nearby. We need to clear our heads and check this shit. I need fresh air.”

Reia’s eyes popped open like two tennis balls.

“It’s been years since we’ve gone to that lake” She took the notebook in her hand and continued her protest “Why do you want to go back there?”

“Because it was the last place we were together before she left. It’s where we should say goodbye”

Reia analyzed Maryam’s face for a while thinking of those last memories when Nadia started acting funny.  Going back to the place that was once filled with lovely flashbacks and ended in a creepy and sad moment the last time they went there. For the first time in a long time, she was scared.  Frightful of that moment they both knew they had erased from their brains.  But Maryam was right to suggest it. It seemed the perfect place to end this never-ending sea of doubts and seal once and for all the hole in their hearts.     


	2. A memory and a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well I'm finally revealing my first fanfiction creation. It has already been posted in FF as well.  
> I'm very eager to know how people react to this version, based on the new series. It took time and effort to convert my ideas into words and complete the first chapters. I advise you to tighten your seatbelts and hang in there for a very bumpy ride. You'll encounter some foul language, so if you're a delicate kinda of person and can't stand nudity, or your underage, this fanfic is not for you! Be patient... That's all I ask! I've put quiet an effort on building this story, so I surely hope you like it.  
> I don't think I left anything out =P ...  
> Oh one more thing! Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it!  
> Hugs to all! Thank you!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 2**

#    


Reia spread the black cloth on the ground and sat down while she opened her bag. Her hand dug deep and started extracting the chips, two beers, Maryam’s cigarettes and Nadia’s belongings. She placed the three last items in a line in front of them and Maryam still remained silent. They had walked through the woods for a while and fortunately, it wasn’t far from their homes. It must have taken an hour or so. Yet she felt that while they walked they had gotten slower and slower. It seemed as though they had to shove invisible curtains of time out of their way, making their bodies tiresome and heavy.  Time slowed down while they dragged their feet and inevitably arrived at the destination. When they reached the lake, they had decided to sit down under the willow tree. The old mini-camping ground of their past. It smelled of fresh grass rain like it used to. Reia took in all her surroundings binding them to that last one day. But none of them spoke. She focused her eyes on the three belongings feeling a little disturbed and nervous. Then she slowly turned her head towards Maryam’s way looking at her friend who admired the lake. A shiver crept up her skin while she studied Maryam’s features. Suddenly everything lay still. Time stopped and the voices of the past echoed in the silence. Three little girls swimming and laughing like wild creatures of the forest.

She studied Maryam’s profile in the sunset red light. Trying with all her might to detect the thoughts crossing forbidden borders. She knew Maryam was being sucked by the past again. She noted every crease around those eyes carefully. She sucked in the pain it caused. Feeling so homesick that pain scorched her soul as well.

Nothing felt right about being here. Reia fought the silence that anxiousness pressed up against her spine. She wanted to say so many things. Comforting would not come out no matter how hard she tried to unseal her lips. Her voice was absent and she couldn’t but return her gaze back to the present. Watching intently how old wounds flourished in those dark eyes.

But still did not twitch. Reia beheld her friend’s wondrous strength trying accepting and retaining the howls that heart.

Maryam took a cigarette and her lighter, igniting it like a frustrated Clint Eastwood.

Almost instantly Reia missed her rambling voice. Realization of that fact made her heart sink heavy. So she waited in patience midst the frozen time.

Maryam puffed rivers of smoke and she still watched that damn lake. She couldn’t find the strength to make peace between her mind and voice. Lost in an endless tape of thoughts and questions plotting against her will. She couldn’t talk or say what she needed to say. For her, that was the worst of punishments. Having no words and losing her trace of thoughts was a dead end to her sanity. Disregarding Rei’s feelings while she tried to gain focus on the issue. It was dreadful to lose control. It was hardly an option for her at any moment.  So savored every smoke and blinked the scratching thoughts away.

 

“I guess I have no choice. I have to suck it up! Reia looked at her. “We can do this another time you know” Maryam shrugged “I face things Reia. We always faced things. Don’t change on me now.  That would be the last straw and then I’ll surely lose it”

“Ok…So where do we start?”

Maryam looked at the things in display and felt a hint of hesitation. A wicked whisper brushed her neck. Which should they choose?

The box was a good start but the book had its own heartbeat. It hammered her skull like a drum. She knew this would be a long way. And that made her angry, scared and tempted to run. Then anger was winning over at the end.  So she forced herself to stop smoking and grasp the anger for a good cause. If it weren’t anger then her pride would surely knock on her door. Screaming at her for her coward thought like a wild caged beast.

She would never be the kind to hide her eyes in the dark. She needed answers. So ´let the bells of time ring at me´ she thought.

Finally, she reached for the book. Her touch caressed its cover lovingly and opened hells doors.

The first page was covered in red feline eyes, hearts, their names and a big drawn purple heart with a title in the handwriting of a child. It said “The Goblin King, his daughter the Ogre and the wild fairies”. In the bottom of the page a phrase written in red crayon

“Our story… Maryam, Reia and Nadia friends forever”

Maryam traced the child’s words with shock and wide eyes. Fear and a dark funny feeling twisted in her gut. She felt Reias eyes analyzing every line. They loved reading. But this wasn´t just any book. It was probably the weirdest and most sacred bible to understand their odd friend. To seek answers or fail in their attempt. This was the closest thing to a diary one could imagine Nadia having.  

Regaining her focus, she changed the page. Maryam began reading. Her hands were shaking and her eyes studied the blue crayoned words.

“Once upon a time there was powerful Goblin King.  He ruled a great Kingdom and his people well. He was the wisest and richest smartest person in the entire world. He studied technology and traveled with his ships to the moon and back again. The Goblin King had an ugly daughter. A little ogre girl named Nadia. His wife had died when Nadia was born so he felt alone and angry with his little daughter”

“Maryam…Stop!” Maryam flipped her head and stared at Reia “Why?”

“This is creepy! I feel creepy! That story is sending weird vibes in between the lines.”

Maryam raised her brow in defiance settled her back against the tree and opened the book again.

“You can leave if you want” Reia cursed and hugged her knees “Ok…  “

“So… Yeah here! The Goblin King hated his ugly daughter and left her side every day. He worked and never spoke to her.  

One day, Nadia felt very angry. She cried all day long feeling alone in the high tower.” Maryam flipped the page and saw the drawing of who should the Goblin King in a Picasso weird kind of way and then her eyes darted the second page with green crayon “Nadia felt so lonely and heartbroken that she wished her father never return.  So the Goblin King never did return. The Goblin Kings family and men took her away from the tower and locked her in another prison because she was so ugly to them. She was alone and feared the dark. Until one day, to wild fairies knocked on her door giggling and playing” She flipped the page and in the back, a green ogre girl was drawn with a black background and two lights at her side. One red and the other blue flickering at the girl's sides. A shiver crept up her spine knowing that blue was her favorite color and Rei’s was red. But she went on reading dismissing that thought “The Ugly ogre princess greeted the wild royal fairies with cookies and milk. She loved how they shined and flew. They were so much more beautiful than her. Nadia felt jealous and loved them. But she also hated them for shining so bright. For a long time, they played and sang together happy and marry. Until one awful day, the red fairy shined too bright blinding the ogre princes and stealing her beautiful prince away from her. She hated them now. But she feared to be alone.” Maryam turned the page again tracing the ogre girl’s figure crying and sort of hiding. “The ogre princes was so in love with the prince that she couldn’t stand the fairies anymore. She wanted to kill them to take their light away. So she tried to drown them in the lake” Maryam’s hand trembled but she went on reading “Nadia tried but could not say bad things to destroy their light. The bright blue light of the other wild fairy shined too much and she regretted what she had done. But the cruel voice kept saying she was weak. The Goblin King whispered she was a coward.

She wanted the Goblin King to accept her. So she asked him to forgive her. His request was written in a fortune cookie” Maryam flipped the page to see the Goblin King seated in a thrown and red Crayon on the next sheet. She went on reading with a weaker tone than she had expected “The Goblin King promised her the love of a prince and his love if she destroyed the sacred prophecy. The lights must never form the rainbow. All the lights should never find the jewels and you will be beautiful, he said. She would become a great queen and rule among all. Everyone would praise her beauty, he said. Even her fairy friends that hated her now for what she did. So she searched high and low for the secret bracelet that her King advised would take her to find power and happiness. She did find a bracelet and a key to the Underworld along with it” Maryam flipped the page and saw another drawing of a clock shaped Frisbee. Under it said ´Key´. Then her gaze switched to the Violet Crayon words “The ogre princes traveled to the underworld with her new two friends the purple and white pixies. One would help her always while she traveled to remember how she hated her fairy friends; the other always cried and was silent. Always hugging herself and afraid of the journey. At the end of the desert, she finally found the Goblin King who would train her to be strong and love her forever”

The bile of Reia’s insides rose to her throat. She felt disgusted and cried in silence as the words sank in her head. She was trying to make sense of everything.  Her heartfelt stabbed and sad over and over again. Warm tears covered her cheeks blinding her vision. She felt pain for Nadia. But she couldn’t even begin to understand.

“The next page is blank Reia. There is nothing more here…” Maryam’s voice cracked and froze. Reia’s thoughts stilled to the bone.

“Normally I would say this is just a child’s story…But if she sent it then…” Maryam looked at her suddenly with an uneasy stair.

“You mean she’s trying to tell us something…” Maryam through the book by her side as though it burned her palms, pausing on what Reia had just said. “She’s saying she hated us and never wants to see us again” Maryam’s chest heaved with pain and almost lost her breath “Meaning she was a twisted mentally girl with bundles of issues I guess. That’s the rational thing. That’s why she doesn’t want us in her life”

A warm breeze silenced their lips and darkness started sent a chill. Reia felt fear strangling her tongue. She needed time to think. To push the fears aside and really look for a spark of hope. She searched her memory desperately for some thought that showed a light on such darkness.

She needed time to read that damn thing again and make some sense out of it.

Certain that Maryam would disapprove of her holding that thing again or even reading it she decided to postpone her actions. Reia didn’t want Maryam to lose her temper. She refused to fight with her with so many emotions bursting all around them. She took the little leather box in her hands and held it up to observe it and remained wordless.

“Rei … I need that beer. I also need to get away from this place. It’s driving me nuts” She panted the words at her barely looking her way.

Reia decided that they both needed to cool off and relax before she could say anything. She needed facts. But she could wait for that. For Maryam’s sake, she had to be the brave one this time.

She raised her beer and made a toast gulping the fresh beverage into her system.  It was wonderful how they could agree without saying much sometimes. And she was sure that Maryam was thankful for her understanding.

“Would you…” Maryam’s words faltered before she could finish the sentence.

Reia smiled at her with a wide honest smile.

“I’ll sleep at your place tonight. We can watch some kung-fu action movie.  Or maybe sleep over this and go on with our lives”

“Yeah…” Maryam drank more of her beer instantly.

With those words, she realized Maryam wasn’t very firm on leaving things this way. Her friend needed time to think. Her response was not the usual assured Maryam she knew. It immediately hit her like a wave of truth. She had to unravel this, for both of them.

***

They arrived at Maryam’s home after drinking and walking all the way back. Maryam was sure her grandmother was watching some gossip show on TV so she said hello and ran quickly to her room along with Rei and the stuff they carried.

As Reia had promised she stayed and they watched a movie noticing that Maryam needed to avoid her thoughts. Maryam fell asleep at the end of the movie and snored rhythmically.

Reia lay there motionless trying to stay comfortable in the small bed. But Maryam’s body was everywhere and kept squirming into different positions, almost like wild ballet session. She turned and tossed her legs crushing her human pillow.

Enhancing the right moment, Reia took a deep breath and watched Maryam sleep, making sure she wouldn’t wake her while she moved away. When she was positive Maryam was completely asleep she slowly removed her limbs and slid off the bed.

Quickly, once she was free, she let the fresh wind from the fan shower her face. Almost immediately, she stretched her body and tiptoed towards her backpack. She almost fell over the nightstand but quickly recovered her balance. She was lucky Maryam’s hearing wasn’t that keen while she slept.

She opened her backpack and extracted the things pacing silently through the hallway straight to the stairs.  Reia walked slowly towards the kitchen trying to be as stealthy as her body allowed her to be. Turning on the kitchen light she sat by the table and began reading the book forcing her mind to stay calm. She ignored the shivers and let her curiosity win over. It was spooky enough to read such a weird child’s story all alone, so she concentrated on searching for facts and conclusions. Reia was determined to go through every phrase and picture. Her father always said her mind should take in account every possibility and discover what was in between the lines, and that advice always came in handy.  She stood up poured a cup of coffee and pressed her rear on the chair again. She wasn’t a shrink, but she was open to perspectives, to infinite options.

Drinking small sips she relaxed her body and let her head rest on her hand while her eyes tracked every word. And then the memories pierced her heart taking her body back in time. The picture of the ogre girl and the two lights absorbed her thoughts completely. Tracing back to the day in the lake where three little girls played on a warm summer day.

“Beware the shark!” Maryam sunk her head pulling her hand on top like a fin pretending to be a fearsome predator.

“Maryam stop that!  You’re scaring me! There aren’t any sharks in the lake.” Reia pulled her friend out of the water urging her to halt.

Maryam took a gulp of air and laughed wholeheartedly.  Her sweet winy laughter echoed and she fell backward splashing water all around her, pointing at her scared friend.

“It’s not funny! You’re acting like a bully. It’s so immature of you!” Reia spat while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Scardy cat! Come on Ray…I’m just playing.” Maryam swam to her side in the cool water “So now you’re too old to play with me?”

“I’m a year older you know” Reia laughed tossed her body over Maryam’s sinking the little girl’s head.

Maryam pushed herself away and splashed water taking a superhero stance of some sort.

“Sacred water, be my weapon. Crush my enemies to dust! “Maryam laughed while she pushed water towards her friend vigorously and soon Reia joined her giggles and splashes.

“You don’t have superhero powers May!”  Reia fell back in the water and moved her hair out of her face.

“Always spoiling the fun… Hey, Nadia! Come on in, the waters great!” Maryam watched Nadia small body crouching while she played with some twigs lost in thought.

Nadia was always quiet silent. But today she hummed and seemed almost sad. Reia wasn’t sure if she was bored or just didn’t approve of their childish play. Usually, she sat looking at them with a smirk while she dipped her toes in the water.  Today she hadn’t looked at them or smirked once. She just walked or sat somewhere waiting. Her honey hair fell all over hair face shadowing her features.

“Nad… its hot and you’ve been acting weird all day. Why don’t you come and play? Just for a little while. May won’t act like a shark anymore I promise.”

Reia watched Nadia’s head flinch to side as if she paused on thought but then ignored her and kept staring at the ground. She played with the twig and hummed.

They both watched Nadia humming and then looked at each other inquisitively.

Reia could leave her be, but leaving her alone could make her close up even more. So she got out of the water and reached her closing the distance between them.

“Nad…Are you feeling sad? Reia paused but no answer came from her friend “Are you angry at us?” Nadia said nothing and kept humming “Okay…That does it! Come on let's have some fun Nad.”

Reia swam the short distance from the shore and walked two steps towards Nadia extending her hand with a smile.

Nadia suddenly shivered and slapped her hand away. “Leave me alone!” She screamed. Then she stood up full of determination and pushed Reia into the water. “I hate you!”

Shock filled Reia’s eyes as she pulled herself up and gazed at Nadia’s contorted angry features. Her eyes were glassy and her fist where curled at her sides. Never had she saw her angry and so filled emotion.

“I hate you! You bitch!” She spat again “Don’t touch me. Don’t ever touch me. And stop pretending to be nice!”

Reia froze and stood up watching Nadia. Her small wet body shivered in alarm and she looked at Nadia amazed and terrified. She blinked to wake from the nightmare but it did not help her. And then she heard splashes and soaked footsteps behind her. She couldn’t move while she stared in horror into Nadia’s raging eyes.

“Don’t look at me! I hate the way you look at me!  I wish you died! I wish you both died!” Nadia screamed and took ragged breathes” You don’t even really care about me! Stop pretending to like me!

And then a small figure stood between them, blocking Nadia’s rage.  At first, she couldn’t understand what was happening because it had been so fast she didn’t even get to grasp the situation. Her legs felt numb and her heart was being crushed by Nadia flaming eyes. She stood frozen and speechless until she heard a cold slap coming from Nadia’s way.  Then her head took in the moment fully. Maryam’s hand lay across her smaller body and she heard her heavy breathing.  Reia looked at her back and studied the little girl’s rising and falling breaths and then she saw Nadia’s right cheek as red as an apple.

Nadia blinked a few times and a tint of realization flourished in those elder eyes. Tears dripped from her doll green eyes as she looked down at Maryam’s little figure.

“What the hell is wrong with you…You, you freak!” Maryam yelled bravely with her winy voice

“Never say nasty things to Rei… If you hate us that much then leave!”

Reia couldn’t help but admire the little fearsome girl she called a friend. And yet she felt the world collapse around her in shards of glass. Pain and confusion surged in the air. Nadia’s eyes turned angry again and a hint of sadness shadowed them as well. The crooked doll spun around and ran away as fast as her feet could take her. Maryam turned around to look at her with a guilty stare, and an invisible sticky net seemed to trap them in their place. Time seized to exist.

#    
  


#    
  



	3. Mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well I'm finally revealing my first fanfiction creation. It has already been posted in FF as well.  
> I'm very eager to know how people react to this version, based on the new series. It took time and effort to convert my ideas into words and complete the first chapters. I advise you to tighten your seatbelts and hang in there for a very bumpy ride. You'll encounter some foul language, so if you're a delicate kinda of person and can't stand nudity, or your underage, this fanfic is not for you! Be patient... That's all I ask! I've put quiet an effort on building this story, so I surely hope you like it.  
> I don't think I left anything out =P ...  
> Oh one more thing! Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it!  
> Hugs to all! Thank you!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

 

#  **Chapter 3**

 

Maryam’s eyes flickered under the teasing light. Her eyes failed to open, but the loud heartbeats urged her to wake.  Electric spasms chained her body overpowering her own strength to stop them.  Small gasps of air left her strained lounges, desperate to maintain her body alive.

As she opened her eyelids they fluttered regarding her surroundings. Her body lay on a purple bed.

In fact, the whole room was purple. She couldn’t help but feel small in such beautiful girly room.  Her body was covered in a silk white sheet. Her hair sprawled on a purple fluffy pillow. Lifting the sheet off her body, she noticed she wore a cute purple nightgown soft and smooth like a second skin that reached her toes. If this was a dream, then it certainly was a good one.

Sleeping serenely in a perfect feminine bedroom she would never admit she wished to have. She raised her body from the bed uncovering herself and came off the cushions.

A warm light shined from the nightstand lamp covered in white pearls. Never had she seen such a cozy wonderful room. The walls were covered in violet and white paper columns. A big old rectangular mirror stood on the left side of the bed. The toys were everywhere, from Barbie dolls to dresses and some unicorns in all sorts of colors and sizes for a perfect girly girl. The room felt safe and warm. So calm and serene she was sure nobody would want to leave it.

Then she heard that howling laugh on the other side of the door.  A raspy, loud, insane kind of laugh that pierced the air. Breaking every nerve in her body, it laughed, again and again, howling at her, challenging her sanity and composer.

Suddenly the laughing man stopped howling at her. The Blessed silence was back once again and she was sure happy about it. Until something growled and roared from the other side of her safe den. She paced toward it and secured the lock on the door. She walked away to the opposite direction where the window was. To flee was the best option in this case.

Another roar shook the house. Like a big cat kind of roar. There couldn’t be a lion or tiger or whatever in a house.

Again, another growl hammered the silence. But this time, it was more like a painful cry. A hurt growl that screeched the walls of the room and curiosity bit her ear. Doubt caged her heart and guilt punched her gut. Somebody has to be hurting some kind of animal she thought.

But then again, her curiosity couldn’t stay away from the growl that pinched her heart calling out to her mercy. And at the same time, she had to escape.  

Yet another roar gripped her determination and made the decision for her.

Everything seemed so real in this curious dream.  Confusion tied around her stomach constricting her breath.

Waving her doubtful thoughts she accepted curiosity to absorb her, as she gathered all her strength and opened the door.

The hallway was completely dark accentuating a red light coming from a room at the end of the passage. A low growl escaped from its walls and she knew the beast was in there. She pushed her way through the dark and stepped slowly into the room. It was a big place with no furniture and all the windows were covered with wooden boards. In the middle of the room, a big rectangular circus cage held the most magnificent feline she had laid eyes on. A broad, powerful, muscular tiger with sharp glistening teeth growled behind the prison bars. Powerful, defiant in such a way his cage seemed small in comparison. Slit golden eyes glared at her angrily. Showering her with fear and promising a painful reprise.

The beast roared at her. Its claws brushed the metal bars threatening her with all its might. Intelligence and awareness filled those golden pools. It took her breath away.   

Soon the tiger stopped roaring. He moved his body and fell on the floor spreading himself, his gaze never leaving hers.

He began bathing his body with his pink tongue revealing his murderous teeth in the process.

Such a beautiful creature caged behind bars filled her heart with anger. It belonged free and wild in nature. Her favorite animal from her childhood that she often drew never seized to amaze her.  

There lay the true king of the jungle in his entire splendor in a circus cage.  

Maryam took slow baby steps towards him. She wanted to avoid alarming the beautiful beast. Her curiosity and fascination pulled an imaginary string attached to her chest. Besides, it seemed he was ignoring her, too concentrated in cleansing his enormous body.

Maryam didn’t realize how close she was until she heard him breathe forcefully. Tilting her head to observe him closer, she noticed blood dripping from his collar to his glowing fur. The bloody traces crossed over the black and white stripes that adorned his orange pelt.

Pain and frustration swoop her into madness. She was sure if this was a dream she would do the right thing. That would make her take on the craziest decision she had ever made.

Searching for two metal strings or some sort of needle-like thing to unlock the door she recalled the old days when she used to escape her room and run away from home to Rei’s house. It turned into a habit that she became almost a professional at. Her mother never realized she had left until Reia’s mom would call hers. This would be just another lock in the way.  

Her hands trembled and her chest compressed so hard she thought her ribs would break. Using what she had at hand she picked the lock with sweaty palms. The metal screeched under her steady picking.

A click alerted her success and then she pulled the door open. Maryam was too deep in shit to even regret it, so her body moved inside the cage without thought. In the real world, she would never attempt to do this. But this was a dream, right?

She smoothly paced inside the cage bowing her head and crouching. The mighty tiger ignored her surprisingly.

And here came the worst part as she got close to his neck. Her hand shook but her determination was unwearied. She was definitely loosing sanity.

´So be it!´ she thought. Her hand landed gently on his bloody metal collar.  She lay still until she was sure it didn’t bother him. She gently unstrapped the leather band and freed his neck.

Just as she did that, his highness stood with speed unsheathing his claws and waving his strong paw at her. Maryam fell back on her butt in the other corner of the floor in shock. Her body would not move and she could not stop staring at the tiger she had just freed.  Her heart stopped and her lips dried. Her arm immediately felt wet and warm. A red substance flowing from her olive skin, her own blood slithered through her fingers in snakelike patterns.

Then her eyes shot back to the mighty tiger growling at her, and she knew this was the end. She begged for her mind to wake. But her pleads seemed useless at some point.

Her eyes still locked on the royal predator. His paws stomped towards her slowly signaling her imminent death.

His golden eyes gleamed, warning her soul. His breath pushed her hair away from her face. Something sparkled in those murderous golden jewels. The tiger huffed and bent his head over her wounded arm. Maryam instantly knew she was fresh served meat with crimson dressing on the side.

The tiger began licking her arm savoring every drop in almost a devoting way, tracing each line of crimson on her skin. His breath warm and his tongue raspy were causing a small painful scratch when he reached the wounded folds.

Surprisingly his teeth never once brushed the wound. This was only postponing her death sentence of course. Maryam’s breath was caught in her chest and the heart seized its beat instantly.  Nothing could prepare a person for what was coming next. And she deserved it for being so stupid. But she didn’t regret it. At least this magnificent beast she always admired was going to be free. Even if he didn’t understand that she had freed him.

Once he concluded his cleansing, his head bumped on her cheek rubbing the side of his face on hers. It was sweet and terrifying at the same time. Maybe he was nice with his food she thought. And that’s when he dropped his body beside her and rested his head on her lap.

Confusion gripped her limbs and she couldn’t begin to understand what he was doing.

It seemed he was cuddling with her like a kitten.

A purr resonated from his chest and he rubbed his head on the unwounded hand. A fearsome tiger wants to be rubbed and caressed by her like a kitten?

Another demanding purr rose from his chest and her hand acted almost immediately without thought. She petted and caressed his fur lovingly. She fiddled with his ears and she rubbed his head softly.

“I guess you felt lonely huh? She paused “So…Maybe you’ll eat me later? Is that it?”  

His purrs grew louder pushing his head on her hand. Warmth wrapped around her and a peaceful feeling hugged her soul.  His purrs never stopped singing her to sleep in a pool of warmth. Just then for a moment, there was no difference between skin and fur.

***

 

Reia closed the storybook in her hands and held it pausing on all her memories. Some tears scattered through her cheeks despite how hard she fought them. Anger and impotence grew heavy in her heart. Now that she knew, somehow, she was guilty of Nadia’s actions that day.

No matter how many times her mind ran through each detail and how evil Nadia’s storybook was, deep inside she was once a coward for never asking or caring about those feelings her doll friend spoke of.  It wasn’t that she didn’t care about Nadia; she just accepted her actions and odd habits without much questioning.  It was part of her natural understanding. Accepting what Nadia offered as a friend.

Deep down her mind pounded questions through their friendship, but she suppressed them for Nadia’s sake. To respect her privacy and just be a strong shoulder she could hold on to. It seemed that awful day proved the contrary effect. She just stood there watching the mysterious beautiful monster grow at plain sight because she never asked. How or Why?  

She never really knew what went on behind those crystal green eyes.

Nadia pretty much held a blank page on her daily features. Not showing more than a few smirks or different sighs. Maryam and Reia kept little secrets from each other. They wanted to tell things to one another since they had met.

But Nadia was another matter; she never spoke much about her family or about anything that happened beyond their company.  That made her different, a secluded invisible child to the rest. Before they even became friends, kids would make fun of her and throw stuff at her face just to see if she reacted. It amused the apes to see something so still and unmoved by them.

Yet she never flinched or expressed any feelings towards their nasty actions.

Reia remembered the angelic features from the seven-year-old Nadia sitting her desk and focusing her gaze on what seemed to be her homework. No one was really sure what she looked at so keenly sometimes. So they tested her calmness constantly. Jealous little girls whispered making up stories and laughed. Most of them said she was possessed by an ugly evil demon from hell.

Others were just scared away by the stories.

But Maryam and she had looked at this display not sure how to act at the time.

Reia knew that Maryam was beyond a little angry by watching Nadia’s stone face while they humiliated her.  She understood that she and Maryam had something in common with the bullied doll. They were the odd bunch who according to normal kids, deserved to be cornered and laughed at.  Both of them were certainly used to it. They were different and it was always the two of them in the corner giggling and ignoring the big angry mob.

Children made them know they were different, and Maryam always punched them or hollered at them. Reia in the other hand had always maintained her ground casting disapproving glances on the underlings that discriminated them. She just focused on beating them with wit and high grades.  Being smarter than the rest and more mature seemed like good reasoning.  But that was never enough for Maryam. She liked to force people to show respect if they messed with her patients.

Seeing Nadia humiliated was one of those moments. Her friend wasn’t angry at the bullies but at the willing victim. And that was an odd mature thought for a seven-year-old. Maryam never seized to surprise her.

Then she was drawn back to the lake… She had been a willing victim not speaking or demanding answers from Nadia. But they were kids she thought. It had never occurred to her that accepting without questioning could show Nadia that she didn’t care. Maryam on the contrary always pushed her for answers and she would stop her. It was certain that she had not been mature one by allowing Maryam to defend her from Nadia’s anger that day. She was just as guilty in her mind after rethinking all of the events.

The prince that the ogre girl spoke of was clearly Scott Mason, the cool boy at school who had given her an innocent kiss to confess his infatuation.  She never knew that Nadia liked him in the first place because she had never asked. She only remembered Nadia’s curious gazes when Scott rode his bike and passed by. Nadia would blink and smirk. A reaction she would only share with her friends.

Reia never thought that could’ve meant she liked him in more than a friendly way.

Scott had transferred to their school at the age of twelve, and he had been oddly polite to them despite the mob’s hateful remarks.  He had waved, smiled and run into them frequently for two years. Until one day he confessed he liked her. She did not feel the same way about him; he was too blond and popular for her taste. She had never thought of herself as a pretty girl either. And as a kid, she just didn’t know how to react when he kissed her without warning. He just did. Her immediate response a “sorry…please don’t do that again” and Scott disappointing gaze was clear as daylight. He had never spoken to her again or waved politely from that day on. It would have never occurred to her at that age that maybe Nadia did like him. But then again…She never did ask Nadia too many questions.

***

 

Beads of sweat woke Maryam from her sleep as she sat up in the dark. The PC was turned off and Reia wasn’t sleeping with by her side anymore. Panic struck her like a knife slicing her spine in half. Irrational fear of being alone haunted her every fiber. She struggled to recover her breath and be as strong as she always had been. But the dark, the memories, and uncertainty of the future still poked her gut. Breathing heavy she rose and walked outside her bedroom. A pale light was shining from the kitchen and her grandmother’s heavy snores brought her back to reality. It was a normal summer night in gram’s house and she was sleeping. Which meant Reia was in the kitchen probably drinking some coffee as she always did. A relief spread to her core and she welcomed the familiarity of home in her system. Descending to the living room she skidded to the kitchen standing over the door frame calmly. Reia lay grasped her mug and watched the closed book’s cover over the table. She could have felt betrayed, but something deep inside insisted she would have probably done the same a few days after this ugly feeling in her stomach calmed down.

Hugging herself she glided into the room quietly.

Reia turned her head towards her and then hid her stair sheepishly.

“ I thought you said this was a closed subject” Reia remained silent resting her back on the chair like heavyweight “Or are you just going to tell me you couldn’t sleep?... I’m not buying that”

“I didn’t mean to go behind your back” Maryam pulled a chair and sat dumping her weight on the old thing “I just can’t stop thinking you know?”

“I was open to talking to her and reason with her. And that is hard enough for me… Then this shit shows up! And no Nadia…”

Reia didn’t meet her eyes. She looked like a guilty child caught misbehaving, and that made Maryam smile to herself.

“But now I’m so out of it that I just don’t want to know anything” Reia sighed at her words.

“You don’t always have to be the tough one May”

It had been years since Reia had called her that way. When they were kids Maryam had said her name was too long. So she began calling her May. Soon after the day of the lake, she changed it to Maryam again. Hearing that nickname again was a cold shower in the worst storm. To her amazement, she never did ask Reia why she stopped calling her that. Afraid it might have to do with her friend being angry at her for the way she treated Nadia on that unspoken day.

“Why are you calling May?” Reia looked at her now raising a brow as if stunned by her statement.

“You will always be May to me…”

Cold silence invaded the scenery and Maryam turned away from her to get her own mug for some sweet dark elixir to warm her chest. She couldn’t quite admit to Reia that she was feeling weak or that she needed to run away. Giving her back to her she grasped her mug inhaling the sweet fresh scent.

“It feels like the past is chaining me down” She drank and then faced the familiar face “Why Rei?”

“I had to see. I needed time to think clearly and understand why. This might be a way to help me understand. And I was willing to go through everything like you where today, while we waited for her to show up”

“Exactly…I was ready to face her and listen. But this…This is stupid and sick! I feel like she’s laughing at us”

 

Reia watched Maryam’s hands twitch. Her angry stair of disapproval, but she wasn’t ashamed. Nor had she felt that Maryam did think that way of Nadia.

“She is trying to say something May! This is her heart and worst fears right here! She is showing the worst side of her. A scared, angry child who compared us to shining lights!”

“A sick evil twisted child! She hated us and I don’t regret what I said! I don’t even regret hitting her!” Maryam screamed her lounges out. Her chest heaved back and forth.

“I’m sorry you had to do that May… That must be some luggage over your shoulders” Maryam’s eyes were wells of sorrow now. Her feelings bursting out of those dark eyes with such clarity, such frankness, just like her. And that made Reia sad inside.

“We were kids…I’m over that!”

“No, you’re not. It kills you inside...You never were good at hiding your feelings May”

“Stop calling me that!”

“No! I’m sorry! I’m sorry you had to that day… I’m sorry I didn’t listen when you said we should ask Nadia more stuff to make her open up. I’m sorry I did this without you!”

Crickets sang and Maryam just kept looking at Reia trying to turn her sadness into anger. But it was no use. She was an open book and the old dusty pages were being torn off her chest not being able to hide her buried secrets anymore.

“It wasn’t your fault that Nadia went crazy on you…On us…”

“I know…There is much more to it. Remember May! She never did drown us or try to hurt us. It’s a metaphor. She was sad, alone and god knows what made her say those things! Something happened to her and I want to know! I want to understand and maybe someday ask”

Maryam sat in the chair again chasing her falling tears away with one of her hands. Reia never did stop looking at her no matter how vulnerable she felt when she did.

“Why do you always have to dig so hard for things that are at plain sight Rei! It’s simple…She was screwed up twisted girl with lots of issues. Why can’t you just accept that? Just give up making excuses for her!”

“You taught me that…”

Maryam stared at her friend skeptically not sure of the meaning of her words. It pained her not be strong enough to hold back the rainy tears on her cheeks. She felt weak and confused in a storm of memories.

“What are you talking about?” Reia smiled at her like a big sister would to her baby sister. It was that kind of look. Those stormy brown honey mirrors were full of caring, awareness, and amusement towards her.

“You never gave up May…You always fought for people who needed you. Like a big shield of protection. You fought for answers. You fought to reach me when I was alone and bullied. You made me strong. You saw something in me” Reia reached to hold Maryam’s hand in hers and her voice turned into a whisper “You were so little… and so brave! I don’t think I could be who I am today if that little five-year-old May hadn’t asked all sorts of questions, hadn’t teased me, hadn’t left me sweets during recess, and hadn’t talked to me”

A sarcastic laugh fled from Maryam’s chest. A bright full-hearted smile shined her features with a tad of cynicism. From her perspective Reia had always been the mature, focused, and rational. The cornerstone of their friendship and the understanding sister she never had.

“You make me laugh… I feel stupid laughing and crying at the same time”

“It is true you know. You little idiot”

“So what do we do now? Now that you searched every detail like a thirsty lawyer”

“I don’t know…I just know that I was a lousy friend. I hurt her”

“Because she liked that boy?” Maryam’s eyes were open in shock.

“Scott Mason…The town super popular new kid…He liked me a lot that’s why he even exchanged words with us. I didn’t think of him much…But how did I not realize Nadia liked him?”

“She never talked about her feelings or private stuff. She just smirked and sometimes said ´I’m happy¨…”

“But I did notice something. I remember how she always smirked or sort of smiled and glowed when he was around. Think about it. She only glowed when she looked at us”

“That’s not your fault!”

“But not asking and making her open up like you suggested sent the wrong message May.”

Maryam paused at the thought. Thinking of how Nadia felt with them respecting her privacy and never invading her personal space. It could feel like they didn’t care about someone who was so confused like the child in the book.  Nadia could have misunderstood acceptance and respect.

“Yeah…That could be so. But what can we do now? We can’t change that.”

“Maybe we can. Is it never too late right? Think about it Maryam okay? I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be up in a minute. Pull up the extra mattress from under the bed. There are sheets and the extra pillow in the closet”

“I know…Good night”

Reia left her side leaving an empty space and echoing silence, alone with her thoughts as she struggled to make some sense out of this novella.


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: I know what your thinking... What's going to happen? Read bit by bit. I guarantee a sweet twist! That is all I'm saying for now! Prepare for take-off!  
> Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them! This is my first fanfic, I really hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 4**

 

Maryam sunk in her chair listening to clicks of the clock that clung to the kitchen wall. Restlessness invaded her senses as she looked upon it, as its arrows moved slowly soon to change the current hour. For her, the time had been laughing and seemed to extend uncomfortably her thoughts. Since Reia had gone to sleep, her skin seemed itchy, her hair a mess, and her thoughts screaming with different voices, as they claimed attention.  None of them could make her accept her friend’s suggestions.  The floor seemed cool under her feet, the scent of old wood from the house filled her lounges and a sweet breeze stroked the red kitchen curtains over the windows that faced the backyard. The green walls seemed pale contrasting with the cheesy red of the fabric. The wooden furniture oozed with an antique aura she had admired as a child. The color, the scent, the texture gave it warmth. Those details would stay with her clinging to her soul, reminding her of home. Just like Nadia’s perfume. Just like the taste of those cookies she used to make for her. Frustrating things that carve a mark in the heart, like a scar.

The memory of this house would be at some point another cherished chiseled incision.

“I wonder why my granddaughter isn’t sleeping at this hour. How odd not feel her roaring snores”  

A smiling gran was pacing toward her interrupting the string of thoughts.

“Maybe it’s because you’re talking about yourself” She played with a string of her hair ignoring her grandmother intrusion. And her Granny laughed at her frustrated sighs.

“Me? I never snore!” A choked laugh escaped Maryam’s lips “How about something to eat? Want some bread and jelly? You loved to eat that when you were little” Her grandmother smiled at her while reaching for some bread and jelly from the fridge.

She didn’t answer immediately, but she nodded after agreeing it would be nice to have a bite. Bread and jelly weren't the greatest things one would want to eat. But her when her Gran made it for her, she could swear it tasted different. Tastier and with the exact quantity of jelly and bread set for a perfect bite. Something she couldn’t accomplish when she made it for herself. A small wonder that no other could replicate as effortlessly as her granny.

Her grandmother prepared a white plate with four pieces of bread smeared with strawberry jelly and two cups of steaming tea. Then she pulled a chair at the head of the table and smiled at her.

“I know that face you know… The one you make when you’re beating yourself up” Maryam took a bite of her sweet delicacy without regarding her grandmother’s statement “I need you to fix that old fan machine again”

“You should buy an air conditioner Gran. It’s about time you got something new in this place”

“Can you fix it or is it doomed?” Her grandmother cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I can change the cable and maybe buy some replacement parts. Though I doubt I could find them. It’s older than you are” Maryam grinned at her Grandma who was studying her answers in a relaxed posture while she drank her tea.

“But you can try to find them. It still has some chance of working again. It won’t be an air conditioner, which I cannot afford now, but it will work”

She watched her grandmother display an impish smile.

“You could say so.” She hid her gaze from hers. “Why do I have a feeling you have a wicked plan?”

“Nonsense my girl!” A sigh escaped her gran's lips “Ever since you were a little pumpkin, I always felt relieved you were different from your mother. You are nothing like her” Maryam’s eyes widened and she gasped almost choking on a piece of bread “The daughter I always had wished for. No matter how hard that sounds to you. And although I don’t agree with your father’s ways I like that you have his fire in you”

She stared at her grandmother and paused on every word like attaching pieces of a puzzle.

“How can you say that? She’s your daughter…” She breathed heavily and then spat” What do you mean?”

Her grandmother leaned over the table. Eyes fixed on the cloth her mother had bought Gran last year.

“Why did leave your mother’s cage?” She saw her grandmother smile at her while she continued saying “ If you had the guts to do that how can you give up so easily after facing and defying your own mother?”

“It’s not the same thing …She has nothing to do with this! You don’t know what you’re talking about anyway”

“I don’t understand? Then why I do see the pain and worry filling those black eyes of yours?” Maryam glared at her and hid her stare “I remember that guilty worried twelve years old. Freaking out like she broke something that could never be fixed”

“I don’t remember that…” Maryam hissed in defiance.

“Maryam Abbas! That’s your mother talking!” Her grandmother declared “You are nothing like her you hear me! You never value what people think of your own beliefs. Nor do you care what they think about you. Denial isn’t your style… And you certainly not a quitter! I don’t want to ever hear you lying to yourself!” She shivered at the powerful pitch in that ancient voice “Your mother was too worried trying to be perfect. Full of composure, caring too much about what people thought. Hiding the dust under the rug and denying the plain truth”

“I’m not pretending. It’s true! I’m fine. What’s happening can’t be repaired and I’m not willing to either!”

Her grandmother peered at her cocking her head with a superior glance.

“I know that fire in your eyes like my own heart. You know you have to try and deep inside it’s screaming at you. Honey…Don’t wait or hide from the storm because you’ll regret it. It will come back stronger” She smiled at her again. A warm soothing one “My Maryam faces things no matter how scared she is, most of all when she thinks it’s the right thing to do”

Maryam sat up and walked towards her to hug the voice of wisdom.

“How can read me so well?” She tightened her grasp.

A great laugh rumbled in her grandma’s chest and she kissed her hand.

“I may not be many things. But I’m the coolest grandmother! And no matter where you go or who you’re with you’ll remember me that way I’m sure!”

“The ego gran…The ego…”

They both laughed wholeheartedly and that made Maryam stronger in some way. She felt ready to face the demons at least one more time.

Returning to their bedrooms, her Grandmother paused at the book she held in her hands.

“It’s not mine…”

She watched gran’s amused face as if she were seeing the bigger picture.

“You know books are like legends…They have some truth in them”

“No kidding…I’m old enough to realize that.”

“You were going to pay attention to details?”

“Yes…and good night grandma. Love you!”

Her grandmother returned the big hug and kissed her forehead. When she pulled away her gran stared at her and laid a hand on her cheek and spoke in a whisper.

“I have a weird feeling…But don’t mind me, honey. Just remember be anything and anywhere you want to be ok? “

“Yeah…I guess. Good night grandma Willette”

“Good night hon”

***

Reia heard whispers and footsteps on the other side of the door. She hadn’t been able to sleep, and this was turning into a long night. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if Maryam would go to sleep after so many ups and downs. One should feel exhausted, but nerves and anxiousness ruled over any other feelings.

The door opened and Maryam paced towards her bed falling over it like a sack of potatoes.  She heard her swearing, her sighs and the rustle of the sheets while she rolled over them.

She thought of staying still and listening to her fall asleep. She looked at the sealing between the moonlight and the shadows and wondered if Maryam felt the same way.

Something solid bumped on her head, and when she tried to search for it, she touched the hardcover of something on her right side of the pillow. She picked it up and touched it. Held it against the moonlight, and she realized it was Nadia’s book.

“I can’t sleep.” Maryam declared in defeat.

She laughed at her and sat up trying to search for that familiar stubborn face.

“Same here…I’m tired. But I just can’t sleep”

Footsteps crossed over her mattress and Maryam lit the nightstand light.

“What do we know about Nadia’s family? We don’t know why she had so much money…” Maryam paused to catch her breath “And we certainly don’t know why she sent this!” Crossing her arms over her chest, her friend looked at the pic on her desk. “I’m going to look some internet info on her family. She was rich, right? Maybe there something we can find out!”

Reia watched May turn on the PC and work her fingers on the keyboard in a rush of adrenaline.

“I guess I’ll make some notes and check on the leather box.”

“Good thing! I’ll just surf and hunt whatever I can find out…”

 

Reia reached for the leather box in her backpack and observed it in wonder. A straight line split the box in half, and that meant it could open. So she did. Her lips sealed in aw gazing at to silvery bracelets with a red jewel socketed in the middle. If one looked closely, the red ruby had a black spot in its depth.

“Nice! These are beautiful. Must have cost her a fortune”

And then she remembered the ogre girl had spoken of a bracelet and a key. The Frisbee thing that looked like a clock, took the ogre princess t the underworld.

It sounded ridiculous though. Maybe they were special personal stuff that really meant something to Nadia; she wanted them to have them.

“Reia… listen to this” Maryam’s eyes never parted from the monitor screen as she spoke “Apparently Nadia’s old man was a widower after she was born. He worked for some billion dollar company that invested in research and new tech. The guy was not only a tech freak; he was an Egyptologist slash engineer.  At some point, the guy went coo-coo and started killing people who wouldn’t support his research” Reia gasped surprised “The guy didn’t go to jail though…He was declared mentally unstable and sent to some nuthouse” Reia run her fingers through her hair nervously as she heard May speak “Talk about crazy…But that’s not all. He escaped…burned the whole research lab and himself in the process”

“Oh my God!  How horrible! No wonder Nadia’s family was such a secret. Did she live with her aunt right? After her father died, that makes sense!”

“But she was too small to get to know the whole truth. I don’t think her aunt would have revealed anything until she got older”

“Or maybe she did know something? You know kids remember stuff. Scars stay inside the mind.”

“Ok… so let’s say he is the Goblin King in the child’s book story… There are still many things that don’t make sense. Like she was possessed by those whispers that ordered her to kill us…”

“We could excuse that with childhood trauma. I’ve read about it.” Maryam suddenly turned and looked at the bracelets Reia was still holding inside the leather box.

“So those are the magic bracelets in the story?” Reia frowned at her.

“I think their just gifts. Like an apology.”

“Like her cookies you mean?” Reia nodded in agreement “Ok so one for each right?”

They each took one of the bracelets and placed them on their wrists and like a lock settles on a door, the metal bands tightened around their skin locking them in place.

“Did you see that?” Reia screamed.

“Yes, it’s completely wrapped and pressed on my skin! It doesn’t hurt…But this is weird! Like in a cool weird way you know!”

“This is not cool May! It’s scary. What the hell is going on?” Reia stumbled on the mattress spread on the floor and fell right over her rear. The jewel on the metal band began to glow dimly “Now it’s glowing?”

“It must be mechanical Rei, calm down! Like a cool portable flashlight. And stylish too!

Something warm spread on Reia’s wrist like rising heat as the light grew. She felt coolness turn into a burning sensation in seconds. Like her skin had triggered something.

She then watched Maryam get closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder with a wicked smile on her face.

“Calm down Reia…It’s just light!”

“It’s burning my skin…” She returned a shocking stare focusing on the bracelet her amused friend wore. “May your flashlight is on too! You’re glowing!”

“We must have touched something. Maybe it responds to body heat or nerves like a touch phone or sensors!”

Reia opened her eyes in shock and seemed unconvinced by her conclusions.

“May… touchpads don’t burn skin. I feel heat oozing out of this thing and I can’t take it off!” She screamed. “It grows tighter when I try to see? “

Maryam felt like laughing at her reaction. The down to earth girl was freaking out finally! It was more than amusing. But the heat was a weird factor, she had to admit.

A faint beep broke her concentration and she searched the room for the sound. It wasn’t her PC. It wasn’t their phones either. Something was beeping and she couldn’t find what the source was.

Scanning the room she ignored Reid's protests. That beeping sound was killing her eardrums.

“Where’s that sound coming from?” She eyed the room inspecting every corner.

“What beep?” Reia asked hysterically.

“Can’t you hear that faint beep sound?”

They both fell silent and Maryam observed the jewel would turn on when she was close to Rei. But when she backed away, the light would glow in a happy red.  The sound also grew louder beside Reia. Like a countdown marker on a time bomb. Maryam’s eyes watched what lay behind her friend’s pillow, and saw the backpack.

“I think it’s coming from your bag…” She whispered.

Reaching inside the bag, the Frisbee was beeping like a morning alarm. Numbers raced on the small screen. The countdown was in pair numbers and when it reached zero a long resonating beep pierced her ears. She observed the light on her wrist, a flash of a red flamed her wrist, and her eyes turned to Reia in a mixture of fear and fascination.  

“May?” Reia whispered.

And those were the last words Maryam heard from her mouth. The rest of her surroundings acted in slow motion as she saw Reia move her lips talking to her, but no sound came from them. Shock and horror swam across Reia’s face. She was screaming, but her ears could not hear her. The heat flooded from her wrist to her shoulders. From her shoulders to her neck and to the rest of her body like fresh lava, but her skin did not seem to burn. She raised her heavy arm to feel her heated skin but something chained her motions.  The room began to spin and pain surged her every fiber like high voltage charges. She was chained by some unseen force and her limbs felt heavy to move.

As she looked at Reia again, she saw in horror how her friend’s body was being ripped to pieces.  First the legs, then the hips, slowly the destruction was moving upwards to the rest of that body, splitting into big parts to smaller particles. Disintegrating into mere grains of red sand, and tears swelled from those scared eyes.  Her pain seemed meaningless compared to what she was witnessing.

A voice inside her screamed, “Take me instead of you bastard!”

Pain bit every part of her body like a thousand needles carving their way through skin, muscle, and bone. The smell of burned fleshed invaded her nostrils and her stomach revolted in disgust. Despite the endless biting pain, she extended her hand to Rei in a last attempt to reach her, as she swore she would never leave her to die alone.

Raising her hand, sweet agony twisted her flesh. Her vision blurred. And she noticed her own hand parting in small pieces. It was beyond pain. Sweet blissful torture, that meant she wouldn’t leave Reia alone. She didn’t fight it and her body kept crushing into particles. Being in a tornado must feel quite similar… She thought with an amused grin lifting on the side of her face.  As her body faded, her senses disappeared as well. No smell, no taste, no sight. But she could hear and feel. Those were the last senses she would lose she realized amazed. Heat, pain, things flying and pushing against her seemed unstoppable. She had no power over what was happening anymore. Impotence and repulsion filled her soul as she heard an explosion shatter her ears into silence. The red death had come to claim them, she thought. Did the underworld mean hell to Nadia?


	5. Heavy Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries. I recommend coffee, a comfy seat and lots of things to eat =P. Anxiousness may invade you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello loved ones! Hope you're enjoying the ride!  
> Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 5**

Heavy rain landed on the rocky desert as his feet dragged him nowhere safe for cover. The dense curtain danced tediously over his head and his broad shoulders. As much as he hated the water, the storm was a better distraction from his unwanted thoughts that whispered to him.  Many images would haunt him, straining every muscle, flooding his body with anger and regret. If only the marks on his body were just itching scars to add to his collection of self-torture, it would be easier to focus. Most of them never did heal and his soul was ravaged by them. They still beat inside his chest like drums of war. If only things could have stayed as simple as when he was once a young grunt, lifting heavy rocks to save his city; his heart would be much lighter.   

The wind blew hard over his chest and the ragged cape would not cover his fur well enough, but it was all he had. That, his beloved weapon and what was left of his armor. Looking for a sense of direction his nose and his ears were lost in thunder and rain. His one eye blurred by the wet angry curtains of the storm. The rain was much better than a blazing sun though, but losing one’s keen senses was worse to him than enduring heat. Rubbing the water out of his eye, he searched for some form of shelter. A rock or a cave would be good. It had been months since he had left Dog City and he had no more food to soothe his aching belly. Whatever was left of supplies had been consumed carefully or thrown away for loss of weight. Everything seemed heavier when walking, so disposing of unnecessary stolen equipment was logical.  

He could endure a few more days though. If he was lucky, he could find something to kill so his stomach would stop whining. But not now, no animal was that stupid to be running around in a storm. Collecting water would maintain him hydrated and his body moving until he could find something edible. He continued to walk under the storm’s wrath. But at some point, survival seemed pointless. His shame showered him with grief as he remembered his purpose to stay alive. Failure was a heavy bag to carry. His body felt like disappearing in the raging storm, but the terror of dying in such a pitiful way scorned every fiber of his being.  So he fought through the hateful tears of water, fueling his body with anger and purpose.   

As he walked, stepping in puddles of mud, he saw an erect wall in the distance. He dashed towards it in a rush of adrenaline. He was sure that along the wall there could be some kind of rocky shelter, at least a hole to cover most of his body. He doubted that he would find something comfy in an unrecognized territory. His mind was convinced that in this weather he surely would lose his way. Growling at the ghost of thunder he moved faster ignoring his tired muscles that screamed for rest.

When he reached the wall, he followed its path tracing the structure with his palm, searching for some natural rock formation in his way. His feet stumped over dryer ground as his calloused hand maintained his balance under the slapping rain. Cold air froze his lounges with every breath. His legs were failing to sustain his enormous upper body.

All of a sudden, the wind blessed his nose with a taint of smoke. A rotten smell of burned flesh, metal and wood smothered his nostrils. As he got closer, traces of light blinked in the distance, thin lines of smoke left from what seemed an entrance to some mine. Whatever had existed there surely had been destroyed and burned down by lizards or bloodthirsty scavengers. Leaving the dead under the veil of fire and smoke; with every footstep, the smell of blood warned him there would be no survivors as he prowled to investigate.

He made his way in covering his mouth and nose. It was the small entrance of a cave. Inside there seemed to be less smoke and faint crackling sounds. At that moment he was glad his sense of smell and hearing were back in check. No matter what lay ahead, at least he knew where he was going.  

The tunnel was only a half hour deep until he reached the core of the rotten smells. A straight narrow entrance to a burial ground left by a battle, which probably took place a couple of days ago. If thunder was on his side, there could be a chance of finding useful wreckage or salvageable supplies. But he would be too lucky to find such things. Fire and war had no mercy what so ever, and small closed spaces couldn’t sustain either for long. So there could be some chance of finding something useful.

The light was dim when he reached the end of the path. He crouched on one side of the wall and took advantage of the shadow cast on him. Waiting patiently in the dark, he sniffed and scanned the area from his hidden corner. After a few minutes, he was reassured nothing had stayed there to attack any incoming threat. The only sounds he recognized were droplets of water hitting the ground and some rocks. Smooth whispers of wind echoed through the path into the room. He erected his body and walked into the low light of the moon. He saw an empty whole extend its way downwards, and the nightmare gripped his shoulders sending him to that forsaken moment. Fear and sorrow clawed their way through what was left of his heart, as he let hell shackle his mind into unwanted territory. The depth caused terror, and the nightmares inflicted pain.

Immersed in an uncontrollable trance, he paced over the solid rift and watched the rocky path turn into a metallic staircase. It surely led to the bottom of the cave where possibly refugees or miners had died. Sadness was replaced by anger and reality returned him to his senses. With every step he took, he noticed moonlight hit the spiral staircase against the walls. Looking upwards, he realized small carved holes on the rocky roof, forming a ring of small lights. He proceeded to go down until the end. The burned flesh and blood scent got heavier as he paced closer.

A warm breeze hit his face when he stepped on the last three stiles. He could see the walls of a round room with dead torches every two meters. The oiled torches had conduct rails to light big rooms when magic was absent. So he took two flicker rocks from his belt and hit them to ignite the oil trail. The fire raced through the oil and blazed every torch.  As he uncovered his eye from the erupting flame, he turned to gaze at the room. His heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught in his throat as he studied his surroundings. The walls were covered with inscriptions only Thunderian high clerics could decipher. Images of the animals that lived on Third Earth were carved in stone. Most of it was deteriorated by time and eventually would turn into dust.  

After tracing what was left of the artwork on the walls, he instantly took in the sight of the metallic platform in the center of the room. It was surrounded by metallic arched claws that surrounded the circular platform.  Most of them cracked or burned on the sides. And then he realized, from the corner of his eye, two small forms lay on the floor of the strange monument. Alerted by the intense smell of blood he armed himself with his nun-chucks and walked slowly toward the platform.

At the last step, the scene was defined perfectly under his one eye. He almost regretted ever laying sight on the view. Not even war or adventures had prepared him for such a sight. Nothing seemed worse or more conflicting than this shocking death picture. He wished he were completely blind. Wished his heart didn’t feel weak at such a horrid scene.

Two furless female bodies drowned in a pool of their own blood. He had never seen such cruelty inflicted upon females before. Their dark manes were drenched in blood and burned. Their hides were shaved completely so the heat would leave the bodies, depriving warmth while their blood escaped their small forms. Such cruelty was even beyond what any lizard had done. Cuts and burns sliced their legs and arms. Their clothes ripped to shreds, leaving some pieces scattered along their body.  They lay across each other and the smaller female had an extended hand towards the other, in what seemed a failed attempt to reach her dying companion. She was sprawled on her stomach with all her burned dark hair over her back and shoulders hiding her face. The other female who was longer, lay on her back, exposing her burned furless breasts under the light. Her burned gray hair tied in what was left of a braid, covered half of her face. The eyes were closed and her red ribbon was soaked in her own blood.   

He contained a roar clenching his teeth. Covering his nose from the stench of the dead corpses, he stepped closer to the taller female. Ignoring the crimson that stained his feet, he knelt beside her. Compared to him they were both small, even smaller than any other female cats he had known. He extended his hand and removed the braid from her face. He instantly felt a faint breath brush his fur. His heart hammered in his chest with a spark of hope, as he inched closer to her heart. A faint heartbeat tickled his ears. So small and weak no wonder he thought the female was dead. He returned his gaze to her face and her features seemed as young as those of a girl in prime years. Reminding him of the cubs he had trained, they would be around the same age by now; and hatred flooded his senses.

He traced her features with his hand and realized they were less catlike as he paused on the bridge of her nose and her cheekbones. Lifting the young one´s head, he cradled the limp body and carried her away from the blood. Small eyelids opened, showing two brown honey eyes. Terror and confusion filled those little fainting lights and made his heart sink. Straying from the platform he placed her on solid ground. Taking off his cape he covered her scarred skin with it. She did not move or refuse. She just watched him, her flat teeth chattering in fear. She had the canines cut and polished from some unknown purpose. Maybe to assure a slave wouldn’t bite, he thought. But their form seemed more alien than modified.  

He watched her breathing, realizing it was a miracle she was alive after losing so much blood. Urgency tightened his muscles, so he stood up to look for supplies.  He searched every corner but found no med or food supplies. He would have to wait until the rain stopped to take her and search for some near town. Under the rain that would be unthinkable. He would have to wrap her in his arms so his fur could provide warmth, also tie some knots around the deeper cuts. Luckily the wounds didn’t seem to bleed more than they had, so that was comforting.

***

Reia felt an aching pain in everywhere on her body. Her skin smelled of sweat and blood. She couldn’t lift a finger and all she could feel was heat and electricity burning her skin. Shocks vaulted every few seconds until at one point they just stopped. But the pain remained to leave tender flesh and numbness. A cool surface touched her rear, legs, and back. Something was obstructing her breathing but she could not see or remove it. She had no strength left in her. Not even tears managed to escape.  A warm substance was oozing from her being and sliding to the floor.

_Please tell me this was all a bad dream! Please let May be alive!_

It felt cold and seemed like an eternity since she had regained consciousness.  Every inch of her felt cut and broken. A complete mess, and more than a little confused as to why she was still alive. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw May`s naked body. She was still, and her now pale skin was covered in red spots, deep cuts, and burns. Her wild hair was scattered all over her back and arms and some of the tendrils were drenched in her own red crimson. She would not accept her death until she could look upon her face. Not being able to move or help her, she watched May’s ruined form in the dim light. Her emotions were beyond terror and sadness, if May was dead then she would soon join her. And that soothed the enormous pain. No matter how childish it sounded, losing everything meant nothing compared to May dying on her.

Darkness shadowed her eyes, but her ears took notice of May`s faint breath escaping her lips.  She clung to the sound of hope until her eyes fell into the abyss.

***

Footsteps echoed in the dark, and pain alerted her senses. The steps grew closer with every breath and they suddenly stopped. Her eyelids fluttered in a vain intent to open. After some moments of silence, the footsteps were getting louder and nearer. Terror and relief swelled in unison. Reia could not choose between them. Heavy stomping stopped very near and her heart punched her ribs forcing her to breathe heavily. Helpless and defenseless she awaited a worse fate.  But then a ray of hope also fought its way through her brain, allowing her to accept the possibility of a kind soul that would help them.

More stomps sounded and stopped near the edge of her body. Air forced its way through her nostrils as the object that obstructed her breathing unmasked her face. Sweet oxygen soothed her chest as it could inhale and exhale normally.  Suddenly calloused hands traced her face and her neck, making the seed of fear bloom again at the unknown touch. Another hand slid under the back of the knees and warm wet fur touched the aching skin. Strong arms lifted her towards a broad chest. A steady heartbeat resonated in the toned muscles calming her fear instantly with a notion of comfort. With her last ounce of strength, she forced her eyes to open, and fear gripped her senses melting any comfort she had felt. Her gaze locked with the creature that was carrying her until he placed her on the ground. The humanoid furry man took off his cape and wrapped it around her gently. He was huge. The light on his face illuminated his square chin surrounded by a black beard, his entire body covered from dark to light gray tones, a scarred blind eye, and one healthy black eye, pointy furry ears, and a samurai hairstyle secured his hair on the back in a very short ponytail. His body was covered in scars, his chest, his right shoulder and a star-crossed one on the left shoulder. He wore a brown waistcoat with spikes down the front, black trousers and a belt with a red jewel; reddish brown shoes that left his very sharp claws exposed. Brown studded wrist guards adorned big clawed hands that reached to her cheek again.  Though his massive structure seemed a logical threat and his stern look showed anger, his hands were careful and kind. He tried to say something, but he didn´t articulate any words. So silence filled the gaping distance between them and suddenly the furry man took her in his arms again and started walking. She couldn’t consider the idea of fighting him in her current state, but she would not leave May. Her throat felt raspy and dry, yet she could manage to make some sort of sound, she thought. As her eyes looked for May’s body she dug her fingernails in his waistcoat with all her might. She pulled hard, hoping to get his attention before they went any further.

_Please help her! Please let him understand I can’t leave her here!_

A faint sound left her throat capturing his full attention. His face contorted between surprise and confusion and his eyes paused on her lips.

“Ma…i…plea…se” she managed to say.

But he still looked at her as though he didn’t understand. She desperately pulled his coat again and let her head fall on his chest, allowing tears to break free in her moment of despair. His grip seemed tighter then and pressed her firmly against him for a few seconds. Then he laid her on the ground again and watched him as he returned his gaze to hers raising her chin. And this would be the last chance she had to show him that she would not leave her friend, dead or alive.

Something deep inside reminded her that May could be alive, but she could not remember. So she released her hold from his coat, placed a hand on her breast and managed to point to May’s direction with more effort than she ever could have managed.

“P…ease. Li…ten” She muttered helplessly.

She was amazed at how pathetic she sounded. A weak broken mess of a human being, besides a gray furry titan. The man watched her every action carefully, searching for some coherent message in all those signs. He certainly couldn’t understand her words, but realization glowed in his features when she began breathing. He quickly stood and ran to May’s broken form; he turned her body slowly and pressed the side of his face against her chest and her surroundings grew dark again no matter how hard she fought to stay awake.


	6. In her game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 6**

**Three years before the Fall**

The sun was setting, shading the great city of Thundera in a red light. From the watchtower, one could view all that lay inside the great walls. Nothing had breached or broken them in years and pride filled Linx’O’s chest. To the east, watching over the homes and markets, the castle stood in all its glory. The cats had a firm grip over many lands and received leniency from all the other cities known. Their knowledge, magic, and armies stood proudly amongst the other animals showing their superiority. But lately, this only brought him fears. An uprising or attempted attacks would result inevitably with nurtured hate. Envy and greed had their way of stirring things up.

_Like the Sun set’s, empires eventually fall._

A voice whispered shoving his mind back to alertness.

He turned to the north-west, gazing beyond the walls of Thundera. What lay further, was unstable.  His King knew this, as well as he understood battles were never truly won. Peace was a daily effort, even for the mighty cats.  

Nothing but traders, merchants and traveling strangers passed through the city gates. At least, today he could allow his heart to embrace a peaceful night.

_Peace is a temporary hostess. But so long as I live, I will stand for what they stood. I will keep our people safe my friends._

His eyes wondered at the land that welcomed the setting sun.

“How is my right hand this afternoon?” The rumbling voice of his King snatched his attention.

“Evening my lord…The wind is steady and the watch has been doubled after the last arrival of merchants.” He answered firmly after bowing and saluting.

“From where do they come?”

“Dog City my lord” his nose wrinkled as soon as he said the name. “The daily reports should keep your highness informed” Linx’O smirked at his king.

“More of those dogs arrive each passing day. Some strange folk as well, nothing to be concerned, I’m sure” King Claudus placed his hands behind his back contemplating the prying moon.

“Yes, my king. We are taking extra care in what objects they bring and what their motives are” he stated proudly “We are also establishing new watch post outside the walls.”

“You’re making sure the lizards have no hopes of deceiving your keen senses Lynx’O. I’m glad I still have you by my side.”

“I am an old veteran, my king. What would you expect?”

“I would expect nothing less. You are too valuable to our empire while they are lost out there”

“My lord?” The king smiled at him, like an old pompous man. And then he understood his meaning.

“Thundera misses them greatly.” King Claudus took the scope in his hands and peeked through its lens “I would like to know what wonders and tales they have for us. God knows! Panthro and Grune would bring peace to my mind when the princesses are involved”

A memory, flashed through his line of thought, of the young children fighting and competing for their father’s attention. The cubs hadn’t changed and only had grown worse by the day. King Claudus was to stand alone amongst the clashing and fighting, for his wife had left this world with that burden on his shoulders.

A laugh escaped Lynx’O unexpectedly.

“Since the queen’s… death, they had been a great help to you. Young cubs fill a house with joy and chaos. They have grown into fine cats. Promising warriors Claudus, you have done well”

Claudus smiled openly and lay a hand on Lynx’O’s shoulder “We are getting old my friend. And a King’s burden is not his alone” he nodded acknowledging the king’s words.

” I’m sure; if the queen were here, she would agree that the King is not alone” He paused and grabbed the king’s shoulder “They’ll come. Panthro will not come back unless he honors his word.”

“It is good to see you with such bright expectations, my friend!”

“I am only relying on the King’s good judgment” Lynx’O returned the smile “For it has maintained our home and prime, my friend! For many a year”

 

 

It had been five days since Panthro had taken the females into his care. The girl, who was awake, only spoke screeching sounds, but her sister still lay unconscious.  And he was doing everything in his power to keep them alive. Providing them water, a stable fire for heat, and what little herbs and scraps of food he had left.

Crumbs of bread and seeds were enough to maintain any war soldier, breathing and moving.  But after two days of care, he knew they needed more to recover fully.

He broke down trees with his strength, picked up piles of metal from the platform, and took what he could for trade. Some travelers from a nearby town had passed after the storm with some goods, like clothes and food. But little to sustain three people, two of which, was severely wounded and weak.  

The fifth night he had shown the conscious female how to build a fire and explained how many times they should eat and drink until he came back. He sensed her terror and smelled her fear. Yet she nodded like a soldier, seeming to understand his gestures but not his words.

He hoped they would survive two or three days without his care. He was forced to leave to get more supplies, now that was three. So he searched for a nearby town in order to trade all he could carry. Torches, metal, and oil that were left in the rails where he had found them. It had taken him two days to find a town. Fortunately, he was able to sell what he collected for a good price. So he paid a farmer good thunderian coin for a gray and white heter.  Not a young one, but healthy enough to ride.

He wondered if the female awake understood that he needed to leave. Her wounds were healing faster and her raspy sounds changed into sighs and nods of understanding.  He noticed she paid attention to his every action until she slept beside her sister. He had assumed they were almost like sisters due to how she cared for the other.

The girl's focus was admirable while she watched him.  She seemed hesitant when he spoke to her, and her expression was of distrust and alertness. She would often clench her teeth when something worried her. Little details he could sense and understand in some ways.

The major concern was the girl who did not wake. Her breathing was interrupted by heavy coughs in the night, she battled a constant fever and she would shiver for many minutes during daylight hours. She had no external infections, but he suspected some kind of illness might have taken over internally while her defenses were weak. If she did not recover soon, he would need to seek a healer.

The night he found out the smaller one still breathed, he thanked whatever god was on their side.  Taking care of two wounded girls, was not his idea of honoring an oath, but still, he could not leave them uncared for. Panthro was convinced that as soon as they recovered he would be free to continue his pending quest.

 

 

Reia had been scared of the gray titan. His massive structure and his incomprehensible language had seemed wild and barbaric to her.  She was too distressed to even try to accept this was an alien who found them in the depths of a hole and caring for them instead of having them for lunch. A different being, a race she had never seen but in stories of shifters or werewolves. He didn’t even look like the traditional alien humans had supposed. And if not for his tedious gestures of both civilized and uncivilized manner, she would have thought he was truly a beast. And she was there to witness its existence, to make the first contact, in an unexplainable situation. To understand and notice that he fed them, clothed their bodies, and cleaned their wounds. The real question was who was truly the alien?

Something had happened in May’s room that night. And because of it, they were in some place that wasn´t near home. She had to admit to herself that things could be worse. He could have eaten, killed, or sacrificed them to some god. Thankfully, that did not happen. The beast was really a gentle giant.

In the light, his features would soften, his hands would be careful, and his shoulders dropped when he looked at her scars. He seemed of an adult age, with unique handsome features of a human in his forties.  No signs of being shocked or scared by the unknown. His actions were steady and almost without a doubt. He had tried relentlessly to speak or gesture things to her. But even if she understood his words, she wouldn’t be able to reply. Her vocal cords had been silenced and only screeching escaped her lounges.  She had more trouble communicating, than mimes.

All she could do was a nod or move her head. How convenient for an extraterrestrial meeting she thought.

_Who is the uncivilized beast? The humanoid that can’t talk, and can’t help being scared of an unknown living being? Way to go Rei!_

One thing she was sure about that he really meant no harm; he was acting like a kind person would act with a wounded bird.  That terrified and amazed her simultaneously. She would watch him carefully while she had strength just in case he had some unusual change of conduct, but he always seemed calm and silent for the most time. Spoke only if necessary to make a point or show he meant well. It was fascinating that she couldn’t feel total fear when she fell asleep.

The first time he left, she wasn’t sure he would return and how desperately she prayed he would. He did come back with warm blankets. He seemed to know how to survive in the wild too. Building a fire, cooking, mixing some sort of balms for their pain. She was terrified of the unknown but feared his leaving more than anything. She didn’t know what she could encounter if he left.

One night, he did leave again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

He had abandoned them while she slept.  Since then, Reia stayed awake for May, without caring how heavy her head weighed. Making sure to keep guard and feed them. The first time she tried to make a fire wasn’t easy, but she managed to repeat the teachings.

Making a fire was easy in movies, but in real life, it was almost a methodical ritual that took time and patience.  

Anger swelled in her skin while she remembered they were alone in uncharted territory.  He had left food, instructed how to build the fire, and showed her how to mix the herbs. But left no weapon to fend her from imminent danger. As a result, she held a stick beside her, just in case fire needed be.

No matter how weak her hands felt, she did what she was taught and thanked him for it. Maybe he thought he had helped them enough to survive. Who knew what his costumes or thoughts were.  She fought hard to stay awake.  In the cave, she was not aware if it was night or day, and standing up was a major challenge of perseverance.

When she was tired, she focused on everything to distract her mind from dosing off. She had to. May was still in some sort of unconscious state, and nobody but her could care for her.

Looking for an element of distraction, her eyes met the cursed bracelets on their wrists. Both gems looked like dark coals now. The flaming red had left it. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to take off, the damn thing gripped her wrist tighter. She hated herself for attempting to wear it in the first place. Nadia’s gift sure had managed to surprise them, if that was the intention.

In all the confusion, she still couldn’t believe or understand what had happened.

As the thoughts sailed through her brain, she cursed herself for being so skeptical of the raw evidence. It was as simple as remembering the child’s legacy. Maybe the writing was childish, but the facts were stating what truth those words reflected.  The ogre girl had traveled to the Underworld for a promise of glory, beauty, and power, in search of the Goblin King. For acceptance and love, she used the bracelet and took on this uncertain quest. Every bit of information of what happened was in that book. A fantasy story filled with a great truth.  Unfortunately, the book was lost when they came here. Destroyed along with their clothes and belongings.

Nadia’s desires had taken her to another world with these objects. The real questions were: when and how she got these traveling bracelets? All the hints point to her friend’s book that she wished so desperately she had never read.  A girl with such blindness and confidence issues traveled to see her father the Goblin King. And now she understood all too well, that she was forced to remember it to endure and hang on to her sanity.

Furious, scared and outraged by the turn of events forced on them, she cried and cursed Nadia so many times, her heart hurt. Her worlds, her dreams, her wishes to please her parents were gone with the wind. And then she laughed, acknowledging her drama queen mode. Nothing could be solved by pitying herself. She needed time to settle all the feelings that battled in her chest. Time to relax and start looking for answers in those words, into Nadia’s mind.

Karma was pulling a funny joke on her, she had to admit. Never really knowing the jester mind and being forced to see it, was almost funny. She wondered if she ever could get back home.  The only answer her logic pointed at was Nadia. She had to find her. If this was the way to make amends and reach her lost friend, it was tough to accept.

Her ears stunned at the crooked squealing laugh that left her mouth.  What would May say if she told her? She could immediately read the words like they were already written.

“ _Fuck it! If she wants us to go to her, so be it. We should accept the invitation and squeeze the answers out of her. She’s not running away this time Rei.”_

It calmed her heart. Harsh and bold words calmed her senses, and that was amusing.

Could Nadia have left other answers behind the curtains? How would they be able to find her? More questions that frustrated and made her feel helpless and lost.

But Nadia was the answer to all their questions. If they wanted to get back home and meet their friend again. Toughening up was the true response. And for that, she needed May storming and yelling at her for the major problem they were in.

Slowly her thoughts rushed to Nadia in accusation. How could that girl be insecure and blind? How could Nadia ever think of herself as an ugly girl? To what ends could she go through to fulfill her whims?   That thought scared her most of all. And the Goblin King didn’t sound like a promising hero in her mind. More like some twisted trickster in the story.

_Could this Goblin King exist? If so, who was he in this world?_

Her head ached to try to understand or attach the scraps of clues together. It throbbed and her skin itched around the wounded areas. Her body would have some scars, but her face was intact. She couldn’t say the same for May, who had them everywhere.

Returning her focus to the fire, her eyelids began to falter a bit.  Her visions turned into a foggy portrait and the flames hypnotized her senses. She blinked when she saw an imaginary figure by the fire. He looked like the shadow of the gentle giant. It seemed the dream world was calling her to surrender. Hugging May close to her, she blinked and her eyes adjusted to the light slowly.

A new fire was blazing, their bodies resting on a comfy clean mat, and the huge back of a friendly figure facing her way. He had come back.

May began to wiggle in her arms; her breathing went up a notch, the bracelet began to show a fading red light, barely visible at first and a jolt of electricity attacked her hand. One could not see the bolts but she could feel them sizzling over May´s skin, which was burning with vibrant fever. As she watched the occurrence in horror, her body couldn’t manage to warn the gentle giant for help. Fear and shock had a firm grapple over mind, body, and soul.

Then her eyes scanned May’s body and noticed the scar and wounds were sealing themselves. Patching up and disappearing, as if they had never been there in the first place. How much change could her heart withstand?

Then Mays' voice echoed in her ears.

“Rei…what…happened?”

Her chest heaved, but she did not look at her. Only tears seemed to know their way. The gentle giant’s head turned at the sound of May’s words, but she could not yet look at her. Maybe the dream world was deceiving her. May had spoken in some language she did not understand, she could only hug and sob in happiness, knowing her little fire spirit was alive.

“You speak thunderian?”Maryam heard a male voice say “By Thundera! You can speak” The monster pointed at her with amazed eyes. As if she were the weird one, she thought.  


	7. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 7**

 

May’s arms and legs were shackled by black chains erupting from the deep sand of a desert dune. Wind and sand clashed on her face and tongue like a wicked whip. It was a desert as white as snow, yet summer heat dried her skin each passing hour. She was not sure she could break the blasted things attached to her limbs. Each time she tried to free herself the chains would pull her down a little more.

The sand was reaching her knee already and moving around didn’t seem to help.

The day grew red and eventually dark. She still couldn’t free her hands. Now the sand enveloped her waist and was inevitably sinking.

“Reiaaaa! Reiaaaa!...” She screamed and it echoed in the distance. No wind, just cold calmed darkness and the sound of her own voice melting into nothing. “This can’t be how I die… There has to be a way I can get out of these things!” She yelled in protest “Whoever put me in these things is going to pay for it!”

Nothing answered back. Swirls of cold made her freeze in her summer clothes and the anger turned into concern. She didn’t wish to freeze to death either. But she didn’t have many choices. A laugh flirted with her senses from the distance. As she turned around a shadowed tall figure walked her way. May was scared and thankful she wasn’t the only person in this forsaken white desert.  At least it was someone! Whether it could kill her or help her, it was another living soul in white miles of nothing.  And as it got closer, she managed to suck it up and ask for help. She waved her hand slightly and addressed the cloaked person a block away from her.

“Hi there… Sir! Could you help me get out of these things? Under the glazing moonlight, his cloak was gold and his face was masked with a red cloth that fell over his features.

“Excuse me…would you help me… please?” She repeated with a hint of strain in her voice.

Not the slightest response from the cloaked stranger.

“Okay… See these chains” she wiggled her hands “These things are going to kill me if you don’t help me! Could you please help me out?”

“Nar mi aur…Akar la jildan na ma?”

May frowned and her palm covered her face once she understood the guy had no clue what she was saying.

“This is frustrating!” The stranger lifted a hand to his face and a male laugh twinkled in her ears “Oh! That’s great! If I ever get out of this, I’m sure you won’t be laughing so easily! I’ll punish your ass for being so…So evil!”

The cloaked man stepped closer. Not more than a few steps away and took out some sort of pouch from his pocket and threw it at her.

May caught it in the air and the sand rose a bit more touching her stomach. As she looked at the heavy leather thing, she noticed the sound of a liquid substance inside of it.

“Water… Thanks!” She opened the pouch and smelled it. “It doesn’t smell bad, but some poisons don’t. At this rate, I’m gambling my fate…So I’ll drink.” As she did, fresh streams coated her throat and she gulped so much she struggled to breathe in the act. “I guess you’re not that evil…”  She sipped more water and breathed heavily.

“It seems you were thirsty and lost my dear” A male voice spoke to her making her choke in response “I see you’re troubled by some sort of contraption?”

“You think?” The stranger folded his arms on his chest “Silly me!”

“You are an amusing child. I must say, although I am the favored one, in this case, you still act with that air of disregard and rudeness”

“Well…I did ask nicely three times! And you answered in gibberish! Thank you for the water though. But I need further assistance”

“You did? I didn’t understand at first, I apologize girl. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

May laughed and sighed in resignation.

“Could you please help me get out of this?”

“No.” He answered lightly and she noticed a faint signal of age in his voice “Is there anything else you need then?”

“No? For real? No… As in, you don’t have the tools? Or as in I like chained girls?”

“The plain meaning of the word, of course”

“Oh my God! Tell me you’re joking! Please! I just need to get these things off!” She screamed.

“And for what purpose may I ask?”

“Well…That’s so obvious! Clearly, this is amusing to you. You tall bully!”

The man sat down and gazed at her for some moments.

“Does this make you more comfortable?”

“You have a funny way of understanding what you want”

“You, my dear, have a way of asking for uncommon things. Now…Please tell me. What will you do after you are free from your shackles?”

“Run and find a way out of here!” She scratched her head and pulled the strains of hair away from her face “Could you please cut these chains?”

“No. But I can keep you company if you wish. A desert can get very cold and lonely for such frail folk like you”

Maryam sunk her head in her hands and counted to ten controlling her outrage. Talking to this man was infuriating. Sadly being alone stuck in a desert was worse. She had very few options to pick. It was either being a masochist or be merry alone.

When she looked the stranger’s way again, his body lay on one of his sides, his head resting in an elevated hand and the other rested on his hip.

“I must admit you are very intriguing to the eye… Is there anything else you wish?”

“Anything else? You can’t be serious! You haven’t given me anything but water and your wonderful presence!”

“You were thirsty, alone and screaming somebodies name. So I assumed you wished to speak with someone, thus I am here. You did not understand me, and now you do.” He laughed and she could almost imagine a broad smile on his face “Demanding little thing aren’t you?”

“Sarcasm isn’t your comfort zone I guess…Then I’ll freeze to death alone. Nice meeting you tall bully! You can be on your way, wherever that is… Sadly you can’t give me anything else I need”

The cloaked stranger stood up and reached under his cloak again unrolling a blanket and throwing it her way. Then he turned around and halted after a few steps.

“If that is what you wish. One must know his limits sometimes I guess… I shall retire.” He sighed “Thank you, child, for dismissing my assistance”

May watched the stranger blend in the darkness and cursed her tongue. Now she was worse than before. That fiery pride of hers didn’t work in her favor sometimes.

At least she was warm and had water, she thought. What if she could never be free of these shackles? She would have to wait for somebody else to come her way. And who knew how many days that would take?

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next day she woke up at the suns fullest display. Beams of warm heat surged her skin and she could see nothing but the white desert. She hadn’t moved much and she drank a little more to keep her thirst at bay. Thankfully the chains were still loose enough to move her hands. But half of her body was dipped in sand. Like a human plant. Now that was funny though! All she could do was waiting for something to happen, or someone sane enough to understand she needed help. So she scribbled in the sand and sung nonsensical songs related to her current sad status. Entertaining herself in such circumstances was a tough chore. But she forced her mind to be distracted instead of depressed.

Soon the night fell again and its black curtains covered the desert. May grew tired and fear was beginning to creep on her. Until the moment she heard his voice again.  

“I see you haven’t given up on getting out of there” May looked from the right corner of her eye to find the cloaked man again standing a few feet away “You have a gloomy look on your face. Do you need anything?”

“You scared the hell out of me!”

“That is clear on sight. Not entirely what I expected… But I grow quite fond of these reactions you have”

“Is it just me…Or you don’t really have anything to do except pick on me”

“Your words have no meaning girl. Have you thought of anything to ask me?”

“Okay then! Get my body out of this trap!”

“That, I cannot do. I thought my words were clear last we met”

“Yes, you were!” She pulled her hair and spat “Clearly we are having communication issues despite speaking the same language!”

“Then ask for something else. Pray tell… What are your needs?” He walked around her in circles.

Maryam huffed and puffed. She brushed her hair with her fingers and massaged her neck into patients.

“I’m hungry and my water thingy is almost empty…”

The stranger stopped looking her direction and pulled something from his pocket. Then he threw it her way. A clothed package that as she opened, had fresh bread and cheese.

“What about the water?”

“That is done”

May held and shook the leather bag in her hands and it seemed heavy again. She was stunned in such a manner she couldn’t stop moving and listen to the water inside.

“I could’ve sworn it was almost empty…How?”

“It was never empty, to begin with…”

“Okay… You love to play mind games! All right Tall Bully…I’m going to go with the flow”

“You have a strange manner of speaking. But then again, everything about you howls strange…” He said sitting down.

“That sounds like a compliment coming from someone like you”

He shook his head in disapproval and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So child… What else do you want?”

“My name is May! I’m certainly not a child, and I would like to know who I am talking to, for starters”

“That, I cannot tell you. I’m very wary of strangers… Personal details are for ones who deserve to know them”

“Then what will it be…Tall Bully or Weirdo?”

“As you wish…” He sighed.

May shivered as cold wind hit her blanket and she had to grasp it tightly. This night was colder than the first. The wind blew hard and she couldn’t stop shivering.

“This is crazy…But, would you be able to build some sort of shelter around me?” She sneezed twice and shivered.

“That, I cannot do”

“I am going to lose my temper here! Please just tell me, what can you do!”

“Some things…The rest is private matters”

“Please, I have to find something… I don’t remember. But I have to find it. Help me!”

“I am intrigued…What is that?”

“I’m afraid that’s private matters” She smirked and raised her chin.

“Oh…I see. How wicked of you to keep me intrigued!” He stretched his hands and yawned “If you do not want further assistance, I’ll take my leave”

As he stood on his feet, May’s heart began to thunder. She didn’t want to be left alone, no matter how nuts her company was.

“Stay…” She said hiding her despair.

He nodded and sat again looking her way under the red cloth. She felt him observe her keenly while she ate and drank plenty. And then she stayed silent looking at the chains.

After some time, she raised her head to watch the sky filled with clouds. Strangled by silence, she decided crazy conversation guy was all she had. So be it, she thought.

“Do you live near here?”

“It depends on what your definition of near is. But yes, I do”

“Why do you hide your face like that?”

“Revealing my face is an intimate gesture”

“Oh…”

Silence fell again. And he was still staring at her without saying anything. Which was beyond weird…But then again, what wasn’t strange about everything surrounding her.

“Do you still wish my presence?” he said pointing his hand at her.

“Yes,” she answered and sneezed simultaneously.

“It seems you are ill and a storm coming”

“Great! Is that amusing enough for you?” She laughed.

“No. Your laughter is loud and disturbing.” His head flinched to the side.

“And you sir… are creepy!” She howled full of rage.

“Yet you still wish my company. How odd”

“Tell me about it…”

Suddenly it began to rain, so hard, they both were soaked. Yet, when she looked his way, nothing seemed to bother him. Not the wind, not the rain, or the cold. And he just kept staring at her like an eagle looks at his prey. That constant stare made her feel small and intrigued. At first, it was odd and creepy. But now it was curiosity and frustration altogether.

“Is there something on your mind Tall bully?”

“Many things”

“Care to share the ones you can?”

“You have many expressions unknown to me. Still, they amuse me. And…I wonder what you are thinking. Is that strange to you?”

“That is the most logical thing you have said till now! I am amazed, astonished and surprised!”

“Well, what are you thinking?” He pulled his hood forward.

“I was thinking it is strange the way…You look at me. And…I was wondering… Why I am here and who you are?”

“Only oneself can answer why he or she is in a certain circumstance. As to who I am, it is a private matter” He paused for some seconds “As to why I look at you…I have stated my intrigue previously”

May shrugged her shoulders as she thought of a question that could gain her a straight answer.

“Okay…Question! Aren’t their girls like me here?”

“Females I have seen. None…like you”

Thunder raged and more rain poured on them. But Tall Bully, sat as though it were a summer day.  As if the mud were grass and the sky was clear. Laying without a care in the world.

“You know…It’s funny. I’m so angry that it’s raining and I’m cold. But I usually like the rain”

“Do you like storms?”

“Sometimes…”

“Sometimes?”

“Yes…When I don’t want to think, when I’m angry, or when it’s too silent. It makes feel alive and other times it soothes me. I just give in”

“I do not understand…Then why not now?”

“I suppose I could enjoy rather than rant”

“It seems the usual conduct you describe”

Maryam paused on the thought. She let the blanket fly away and embraced the roars of the wind. She smiled while the rain poor on her face and felt free and restored in some way.

“I give in. I don’t care how cold I am. After everything, I’ve been through…Bring it on baby!” She screamed and laughed “This is crazy but who cares right?”

The chains disengaged from her arms and the metal left her feet as well. The sands began to unsettle under her feet. Like quicksand.

She sunk slowly and watched the stranger still looking her way and not even moving an inch.

“Please help me!” She screamed and struggled to drag her body to the surface. Her hands scratched the slippery grains of sand melting between her fingers. But she could not help be dragged by it. And the Tall Bully just observed her struggle.

“That, I cannot do”

He remained unmoved and steady watching her sink. The sand surrounded her until each extremity was devoured by sand, except her head that lay on the surface.

“Damn you Tall bully! Don’t let me die!” she hollered at him.

“That…”

Whatever his last phrase was, she would never know. Her body was dragged down, already inside the monster’s belly, and she cursed the stranger while she gave into the end.

  



	8. Too much info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hey! I'm uploading the chapters as fast as I can. I'm really knew in Archive so... Trying my best to update!Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 8**

 

Maryam felt a shock of adrenaline and heat stream through her veins. Her insides twisted violently like somebody had punched her stomach several times. Her skin played in between heat and cold. The muscles would strain and relax involuntarily and imitated the fast race of the heart. Every inch of her felt pain and exhaustion thrumming. Pain restrained her movement and the heart danced loudly along with her untamed breath.

Shivers erupted and there was no stopping the next sweep of torment. More punches slammed on her arms and legs. The heart stopped and exploded sending gushes of boiled blood through every limb. And then the heat began.

She felt her skin melt in cold sweat and the punches escalated.

The pain mutated to itching burns. But she couldn’t scratch them away.

Unexpectedly the heart calmed after hammering, the burning fled, and a cool breeze touched her cheek. Warm skinny arms surrounded her torso. The heat became welcoming warmth and soon comfort made her relax.

 

Something tickled her nose. Her jaw unlocked from the stressful pressure. The crackling of fire teased her senses and she opened her eyes to the familiar sound. And there she saw red and orange flames spread, they wiggled beside a huge man sitting close to it.

 

But this was no man. The shadow turned into an unknown humanoid gazing at the fire.

Soft hands met her face and droplets of water landed on her forehead. As she raised her head softly, she saw Reia’s chin tense. Smiling with her teeth clenched. Looking to nowhere and everywhere, Rei was crying her heart out like the day she had lost her cat Whisky.

The tears burst hysterically and felt wild out of control. May wondered what had caused such grief to cry like the day her cat died.

Then she realized what the painted scenario showed. Clearly, she thought her dead and was crushed because of it. She had to tell her as soon as she could. The words that came out, sounded different, and still, she knew their meaning.

 

“Rei…what…happened?”

“You speak thunderian?”Maryam heard a male voice say “By Thundera! You can speak” The monster pointed at her with amazed eyes. As if she were the weird one, she thought.  

 

Memories flooded her brain, on the night they had worn Nadia’s gifts and busted the myth of her story. This was the result of it, and whatever had happened, created the present moment.

Had Rei been through a strange dream as well? What exactly did happen? What language was thunderian? She was thinking in English, yet the words came out differently.

 

Something had triggered such a change and how it came out naturally to her. That was certainly far away from normal!

 

And where were they? Did they travel somewhere?

She noticed the rocky surroundings, filled with the smell of wet moss, and it didn’t look like home.

The place looked like a cave.

 

The alien in front of them was a huge mix between feline and human features, dressed like a warrior from some fantasy book. Only one eye healthy looking her way in awe. It was sort of a funny expression, from someone who should cause fear by appearance.

May shook her head and straightened herself without showing any threat and realized her body felt renewed. Not one scar or scratch on her skin. She even felt lighter than usual… How could she be intact and Rei so broken? It didn’t make sense!

It occurred to her that since everything was screwed up, going crazy wouldn’t help. At least she was lucky her communication skills got updated. So she would get some answers to this insanity, hopefully in English first. But it was hard to think and differentiate between languages.

 

Rei didn’t seem scared, but she still was crying like a baby. So she hugged Reia and breathed slowly. She hummed and cuddled her friend. After each little breath, the sobs became whimpers and eventually faded. Now that they both had relaxed, talking was the next step.

She focused on the words and said forcefully in English.

 

“So…we are far away from home…huh?” Reia just looked straight at her “Rei…are you…ok?”

 

She watched Rei move her head in a negative response.

 

“That is…obvious! What I mean is …are you hurt?”

 

Her hand swayed from side to side.

 

“Just…a little, huh?” Reia nodded slightly “We can talk it over….Is that thing…guy… I mean, alien, on our side?” Her friend nodded again “That’s a relief! What’s even more screwed up is I can actually understand him… At this point, I’m just going to accept and then worry!”

 

Maryam noticed Reia’s gaze lowered and her eyelids drooped. A hand rose to her throat and more tears fell.

 

“Let’s…talk okay? You’ll feel better!” Reia slammed her hand on her throat repeated times and said no with her head like a brat “You don’t want …to talk?” Reia’s hand hit the ground angrily in response “What…is it? Just! Say it! … It’s hard enough to…think…try to say things in English…when languages…mix…in the head! I mean…My head!”

 

Reia took a stick and bent her over scribbling something on the ground.

The words “I can’t speak anymore” were written in her clear handwriting. Then she erased it and wrote “No voice!” and broke the stick and sunk her head between her knees.

 

“Oh, Rei… Sweetie, it could be temporary... It should be the shock. I’ve listened… I mean heard of those cases. Very common in accidents”

 

Maryam saw her facelift with a flicker of hope. And she felt secretly scared for raising hopes.

But they needed positive thoughts to get through this madness. If she ever found Nadia, she’d kick her ass and demand her attention. For that very reason, they needed to get over the shock and work hard on getting answers.

 

She reached Reia’s face with one hand and forced it to look her way.  

 

“We need to get our shit together…and…make some sense out of it” Reia nodded vehemently “Okay…why don’t you rest? I’ll talk to the big guy. I …presently…I mean, actually feel great, so I won’t sleep now. You sure who…He is safe?” Reia nodded again “All right then…good. Cause I have to admit…I couldn’t win if it turned ugly” Reia smiled at her and kissed her forehead “Go to sleep then. I’ll stand watch…Just in case”

 

Maryam watched Rei snuggle in the mat and soon fell into a deep slumber. May was still thinking how to arrange her language issues. For a long time, she was mesmerized by the fire, yet nothing came out. The more she thought the words became more mixed up. It was getting worse to different words and sounds. Like overthinking and suddenly forgetting where you were. And the Big Teddy didn’t speak either. He tended the fire and scratched his head as if disturbed by something, or her.

 

After some minutes, he massaged his forehead and sighed. He scratched his chin and folded his arms full of resolution.

 

“So what are you?” His voice was deep and serious as he spoke.

 

“Funny, cause…I was going to ask the same question. You read my mind!”

 

He frowned whispering something to himself.

 

“Sorry… It’s not like you’re that normal to me either!”

 

“Are you from here kid?”

 

“I think if I told you…I’m not sure you’d believe me”

 

His frown deepened and he straightened his back while he scratched his head again.

 

“I’ve never seen an animal like you before…No fur, only a main and colored skin like lizards. But you don’t have thick hides or scales. And you have funny round ears” He paused for a moment “Your skin is too delicate to protect your insides and your teeth are flat.” He spit on the ground “And no claws either, like a monkey… I’ve never seen animal like you in all of Third Earth”

 

“None like me?” She searched his gaze.

 

“None so far…”

 

“What about intelligent beings like us?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean by that…But yeah, no animal like you. Only animals, critters and beasts live in Third Earth”

 

May was left speechless and it took her long enough to open her mouth.  

“Okay…So here it goes. There is no use on hiding the facts so… Okay. I’ve never heard of a place called Third Earth” she pinched her arm and felt real pain “Ouch! I guess I’m not dreaming…Okay. I’m what we call Human” She emphasized on how she pronounced the word. It sounded odd in her tongue.

“Juman?”

“No…Hiu-men” She repeated “Your turn. What is thunderian?”

“It’s the language; every animal on Third Earth speaks thunderian”

“Okay…So I’m on a planet called Third Earth, and people here speak thunderian. In what galaxy are we?”

He mumbled something and answered quickly.

“Not so fast kid. My turn! You’re telling me you’re from another planet?”

“It seems so…” she giggled nervously “You’re not going to kill me right? I’m sure you feel scared and threatened…But, I can’t believe I’m saying this!” She raised a hand in the air “I come in peace… Unless you choose to be scared and kill me … In that case, I’ll be forced to bring you down with these” She raised her fists at him “With all due respect of course. A clean fair fight!”

Suddenly he froze and looked at her. His gaze locked on hers and his lips twitched on the side. An outburst of laughter broke the uncomfortable silence.

“You?” He laughed harder and he grabbed his stomach “I haven’t heard something like that in years! Only a foolish cub would say something like that…” He kept laughing louder “Common kid! Nothing your size has ever won against the Great Cat Panthro, king brawler of cats! Not even the biggest lizard”

“That’s just rude! Is that because I’m a girl? I’d surprise you I’m sure!”

“Many females are tough. But you don’t look trained to fight someone like me”

Maryam shrugged at his statement.

“Who knows…? At this rate anything is possible! So you’re a cat you say.  And your name is Panthro?”

“What’s yours?”

“The name’s Maryam…But you can call me May and hers is Reia” She sighed.

“So let’s say I believe you came from some other place kid. What is the name of that planet you come from?”

“Earth …”

He raised an inquisitive brow at her.

“Yes, Earth. Not convincing huh? Same feeling here, so don’t even ask how I got here…it's worse!”

“Okay…” he said, “Is she your family?” He looked Rei’s way and pointed with his chin “Your sister?”

“You could say that…But no, we´re very close friends.” She smiled at him.

Suddenly the big cat’s face seemed disturbed by the words. But she didn’t understand why. Was it odd to have friends in Third Earth? Was it not part of the culture?

“I think that’s enough talk for me today… Get some rest. Since your all well again, I’ll have to make sure she gets better too. I’ll help”

“Okay…Thanks. Good night then…Ohm… Panthro”

He just nodded laid his back on the ground.

Soon his snores filled the cave and it was hard to even close an eye. Reia seemed tired enough to be in deep slumber, undisturbed. But May couldn’t sleep. She was wide awake, nervous, and Nadia’s face kept reappearing like an angry spirit.

The bracelets might have opened a portal, a wormhole, or teleport device. Like in movies, she thought. Despite the unbelievable facts, they were lucky to find a civil and nice alien who she could talk to. That still didn’t sound real. And yet, there they were.

The thoughts started to settle in her mind while she looked at Panthro.

Another being, from the world unknown to her, and she couldn’t be exactly happy about it. She didn’t want to even imagine what Rei had felt when she realized what had happened.

She looked at her wrist, and the proof was in her hand. A device from fairytales.

The gem was still red as blood and she wondered how Nadia might have found these things, and what she must have gone through alone. A sudden feeling of concern and sickness touched her heart.

“If you sent this to us…There are two options” She breathed in deep played a rock on the ground “Either you miss us and gave us an invitation, or just want some sort of revenge”

A sense of determination broke through her core, before a challenge that was bigger than anything she had expected. She had to cope with the idea of finding her lost friend and adapt to the whole new world in the process.

The second conclusion scared her more than anything. But at least she wouldn’t be alone.

“Stupid bracelet! Stupid me... Why did I listen to you Reia?” She whispered to herself and Panthro’s snores interrupted her “I can’t believe he’s worse than my grandma…” *+

A rebel giggle erupted and her heart calmed.

“You have a funny way of showing you're looking after me, Gran… I hope you’re okay”

Maryam stood to watch all night until morning, or so she assumed because Panthro woke up. The damned cat had snored all night and she was glad the torture had seized killing her eardrums. Panthro had woken as though an alarm had been set off in his head. He sat and scratched his back and yawned vigorously. Then she at laughed at his stretching routine. It resembled a boxer who had risen from a blackout back in the ring, throwing punches, jumping and stretching his arms. When he was seated he was big in size, but she didn’t realize how tall he was until he got on his feet. She thought of him more as a big bear than a cat. But he had said he was a cat, a brawling cat. And she wondered if his name was obviously related to his race. If that was the case, then his parents weren’t that original. One thing was for sure, it sounded cool, despite its simplicity.

She covered her face while she laughed at the thought and noted he was staring right at her.

“What’s so funny?” he asked irritated.

“Not a morning…person are you?” he laid a hand on his waist and frowned at her statement “Good morning! Had a good night sleep?”

“Yeah, I guess…You didn’t sleep?”

“No…”

“Why?”

“Too many things to deal with I guess…”

“How is she doing?” he pointed Reia’s way.

“Okay, I guess… She seems exhausted. She must have been worried sick about me… Don’t know why? I feel great”

“You weren’t ok until yesterday kid. Three days ago, you two would have been dead meat!” He stated while crossing his arms over his chest “Do all jumans heal so quickly?”

“Wait what do you mean? And it’s humans, not jumans!” She paused and spat the words “ I’m not sure about the super regeneration…At this rate, I’m not sure of anything. I could have good genes or maybe I just turned into a super mutant…”

“Well, you had cuts and burns all over you, just like hers. With those wounds and that much blood loss, it’s a miracle you two were still alive!”

“That bad… huh?” she hugged herself and reflected on Panthro’s words “I actually don’t know what to say!”

“Did you use magic?”

“Not that I know of…” She shrugged and sighed.

“Yeah right…” He said with a tint of sarcasm “It’s not my business anyway…I’ll help you two with what I can, and as soon as she’s okay we’ll head our separate ways”

Panthro began walking and Maryam followed him in her outrage.

“Hey wait! I’m not hiding anything!” He still had his back to her and walked without any regard to her presence “Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“There is no time to talk…I have things to do kid!” He stated not so much as looking her way.

“Look at me! You grumpy bear!” She sprint passed him and stopped right in front him, and he noted the shock in his face as he stood still looking at her.

“I’m a cat… Not a bear!”

“Well, you remind me of the big grumpy bear! So deal with it, mister! What was that about leaving us?”

“You’re no scared cub that’s for sure! But just so you know… I’m one mean and dangerous panther!”

“Should I be?”

“Should you be what?”

“Scared of you?” She almost whispered the words to him.

Their eyes locked on each other in silence. It lasted for a few minutes until Panthro shook his head and sighed.

“Well… Should I mister Panthro be afraid of you?”

“If that would stop you’re winning then yes!”

“Then kill me… Here and now!” Panthro returned a shocked expression and she smirked confidently. So the beast was all kind and cuddly inside, she thought. By the look on his face, he didn’t expect that “If I’m not mistaken… That expression is called stunned! I guess that’s a no, right?”

Panthro grunted walked towards her and she held her breath. His hands pushed her aside to continue his walk. She followed him in silence and noted a faint light at the end of the tunnel they were walking in.  So that was the exit of the cave, she concluded.

His steps were wider and in a hurry, and it was getting difficult keeping up with his pace. She could hear him curse and whisper nonsense as he talked to himself. But he didn’t look angry, he just looked irritated. And if clinging to him meant survival, she would force their company on him as long as she could. That meant communicating and getting to know him. To gain knowledge and be prepared to face this new world they were in.

“Do you plan to follow me everywhere I go?”

“If that means gaining your attention… Then yes!” She smiled innocently.

“You’ve got it! You have one minute! Talk!”

“You can’t leave us. I need you to be our guide! We need more help than just recovering… How would you feel if you were stranded in a strange planet with other species that you didn’t even know existed?”

“My head hurts! Are you done?”

“Look I swear we won’t be a burden! But you can’t leave us until I can figure things out for myself! I learn fast and I’ll deal with shit as long as I can manage to do it! But please don’t leave after she gets better… We need your help to survive!”

“I have other stuff to take care of kid…”

“Please… I have to protect her. She’s my friend… She might be all the family I have left… For all I know, I’m not sure if we’ll ever get back home”

Panthro passed by her again and halted with his back to her, and May was losing hope of ever convincing the grumpy panther.

“You want to protect your friend…huh?” He inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing “I guess you’re not the kind that surrenders” he laughed and paused for a moment “Then stop talking will ya?”

“Does that mean you won’t leave us?”

“What do you think it means?” He turned his head and smirked at her.

“Thank you! Thank you, Grum… I mean mister Panthro”

“It’s just Panthro” He frowned at her and shook his head “Come on kid! Move I haven’t got all day…”

“Yes, sir!” She saluted and ran after him in a hurry.

  



	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Author's notes: Hey today I'm uploading more chaps in Archive to be fair. So I'll try to put them all today.
> 
> Warnings: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.  
> As to this chapter... May and a ft of characters. Like a small peek XD Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 9**

 

Cheetara hid behind a wall, cloaked under the setting sun. Her eyes wandered over to the young cats clashing swords in the training court. Her concerns masked by the shadows of noon and composure. She paused her sight following each and every stance. The striped tiger clashed and pushed the little lion, round after round, making her cheeks flush at the swift tiger’s grace. Never had she seen a more self-confident graceful warrior other than her fellow clerics. He outshined in every practice and each challenge set on his feet. He embraced success as easily as he smiled.  Tygra was a fine example of perfection in royalty costumes and manners of a charming prince with great strength and pride.

After a while, the panting, screaming and shrieking metal echoed in the court. She had observed slightly since she was thirteen. Until it became a charge on her fifteenth year; she would follow and observe Lion’O every day in a routine watch. Many times she would witness his failed attempts to set a kingly example, as though, his aspiration wasn’t truly being the future king. Not enough self-confidence, not enough will or proper understanding of his obligations as heir.

What was a dream for any cat was a burden to Prince Lion’O? In his eyes; she could see the doubt, a sense of fear towards the future, unlike his brother who clawed swiftly for recognition in every match.

Her admiration in regards to Tygra had slowly evolved into a sickening feeling towards the small lion prince, who lacked the passion his adopted brother demonstrated to their father regularly. Prince Lion’O expression was always shadowed by his insecurities and unusual behavior. Cheetara could look upon that cursed expression like an unsolved mystery of the great ones.

Each aggressive attack was retaliated furiously by the delicate prince. His techniques lacked focus and harmony for someone who would become king. Overwhelmed by emotions his temper was a great flaw against his brother who knew him too well.  But that would problem balance itself eventually, she thought, or at least she hoped. The young prince and heir to Thundera had many things to learn. So would his brother if he´s ever defeated in battle.

The fruit does not fall far from the tree, she repeated in her mind silently. Eventually, the son would follow honorably his father’s footsteps.  A shrill of doubt passed by her as she watched Lion’ O charge against Tygra once again.

“Not all kings are born for battle…” Jaga’s voice whispered from steps behind her. ”Some grow in battle and become” He paused “But what makes a grand king is his actions, his vision and...

“His heart…” Cheetara completed his sentence as she recalled his teachings of her young age “Your grace...” She turned and glanced at her teacher, her father, her highest aspiration with composure and respect. “Have you lingered in the shadows for long?”

“Enough to sense a certain doubt should we call it? An uneasy feeling of concern in your features?” he stepped closer and smirked slightly “A cleric should observe with time and know when to refrain an emotion for it may alter a result”

“I’m afraid I have wronged your teachings today. I shouldn’t have looked in that manner. I am judging a bud before it blooms.”

“That is a natural feeling. In time you will learn to see rather than look. To listen rather hear. And watch with a silent mind when you must.”

“As a cat, I fear for my people, I hope and wonder for them. It does not mean I have forgotten your teachings…” Her ears frowned and her shoulders slopped noticing her failure as a cleric.

“Child you have won a place among us and that is proof of a cleric’s beliefs. You are an example of our teachings. You were not born a cleric, but you became. Those who become have a harder road set for them.”

“Yes… your grace” She bowed and grasped his words to remember she had still much to learn. “They haven’t changed and that worries me. He is frowned upon and pressured. He is disgraced by his brother and does not follow courtly conducts. I fear he does not want to be responsible but he tries when his brother defies his right to be king.”

“Is that so?” Jaga paused on her words and turned his back on Cheetara “Follow me, my child, we shall talk while walking. It is a good exercise for an old cat…”

“Yes your grace” And she followed him two steps behind as the codes of conduct remarked.

She heard his slow steps and embraced the echoes of his staff while they walked silently. She walked and the distance seemed greater from her grace. His tall delicate figure of an elderly cat, irradiated a calmness, a grace, and a superior state of mind. He would always be two steps ahead, she thought. The gap seemed greater every passing day, no matter how much she succeeded in her path. But she knew she had learned much since their first encounter.   

Even though she fought to understand the harsh cleric ways, she gradually found meaning in their words. The wisdom of the clerics was not easy to accomplish, nor had it been smooth to learn their ways. Their actions were calculated and practiced to achieve an inner peace and the perfection of the soul. Each word or action meant something. Thoughts deserved time and time deserved patience.

To observe and learn in full one had to master his emotions, his words, and thoughts. Thoughts must rule over our actions; an unobserved action can cause a blind reaction, and one is blinder when he has not paused on the meaning of his actions. As the clerics said, “A misplaced rock can make a mountain fall”.

To achieve this mindset, a cleric, had many things to accomplish, many lessons to learn, many meanings to discover even in the smallest of things.

A sense of greater meaning hid in Jaga’s words when he had plainly stated her regular assignment.  The way she observed Lion’O differed greatly from how Jaga would look upon the prince. His eyes seemed to hold a secret thought and regard for the child. But no one but her noticed it.

When the prince lost, he would smile, as though the prince was truly winning. When the prince frowned, he shook his head from side and laughed in praise. Even when she reported his clumsy attitude and lack of interest in politics, he almost ignored her worry and remarked how politicians needed a breath of fresh air. So there had to be a higher reason than the welfare of the king’s son.

Something she was not sure he would ever answer, and although she did not grasp the meaning of his thoughts, she was glad to sense them at least. They held a special understanding even when she did not agree with him.

She was trying her best to show that it wasn’t just a child’s whim, that she would prove worthy. So she felt honored to see through the charge she was given no matter his reasons.

She smiled at the thought and flinched when she heard Prince Lion’O fall and scream.

“That wasn’t fair you cheated!” Lion’O exclaimed.

Only one of Jaga’s ears flinched and he spoke calmly.

“Eventually they will mature and hopefully understand one another.” He said.

“But their rivalry may bring wounds that will not seal so easily, your grace” she replied shyly.

“That may be so… But the bond between brothers may change that. Blood is not the only family bond Cheetara.”

Cheetara stopped walking and breathed before her words came out.

“Can these bonds be greater than their rivalry?  I cannot see these bonds growing stronger”

“A bond may break and fade as easily as greed and ambition destroy your kin and blood. Have faith in them and they shall reward you. Have doubt and they shall fall. Time will tell us the outcome”

“Time disturbs me, your grace. It seems to go faster and as I look back I am afraid I shall not be qualified enough to reach your state of understanding, master”

“As the great ones said, time is relative. It is written that a true visionary must see beyond plain sight, as does the eye of Thundera. We clerics observe beyond the simplicity of matters” As they reached the tower, Jaga entered the hall and pushed a rock on a wall. The wall turned and revealed stairs that went up.

This was an honor for any lowly cleric, Jaga was ushering her to his private study and that made Cheetara wonder why he was revealing it to her. Her eyes fixed in awe on the first steps. “Come child we must discuss private matters”

“Yes, your grace” Cheetara nodded.

They went five stories up until they reached a wooden door. Jaga swung the door open without even touching its old surface. A light flickered and flamed in a lamp on his desk revealing a study filled with books and scrolls. White sheets of paper spread all over the room and mixed notes of all sorts. On the left wall only a painting of who she assumed was his wife. A small balcony followed behind his seat and no torches were set outside just the glazing shimmer of the moonlight.

Jaga walked slowly and moved the chair to seat himself. He laid his staff beside him and signaled her to enter the quarters.

“Please come in Cheetara.” And the door closed behind her. She froze as she waited for him to speak, and when he did her mouth sealed itself “I see your task hasn’t been dull. You see what others fail. That proves I made the right choice. You have proven yourself patient in many instances. And that my child must be rewarded”

“Thank you…I am honored” She barely answered and bowed.

“No doubt you understand your task is more than babysitting a child a bit younger than yourself”

“Yes of course” she nodded at him.

“What we speak here must not be shared with others. Is that clear?” Jaga spoke firmly.

“Of course I understand and I am most honored”

“Then let us speak frankly” Cheetara nodded and remained silent “You do know that Claudus’s son is not faulty, but different?”

“Yes, he is not as serious with matters of the throne as his brother. But as you have told many times he has his mother’s sense of kindness and curiosity. Other interests and views”

“Yes my child…That is true. Claudus became king at a very young age and he was forced to understand war before he could comprehend the meaning of ruling. He has not had the chance to see beyond a firm hand of command. And the attacks of the lizards towards our people made him a good ruler in a different manner” he paused and sighed “His son is a stranger to his eyes because he has forgotten what the queen showed him many years ago when she adopted prince Tygra”

“Forgive me I am lost. What do you mean your grace?” She blinked confused at his statement “Surely you are not against the king?”

“I do not agree or disagree with his ways. He did what was necessary at that time. But I do see a dark cloud taking over the skies if he continues to see an enemy in every animal that is not a cat. The first of the kings that built our home as it is was under a unity greater than race. Against an evil who hated all of us animals” He sighed and his eyes watched a small frame on his desk of the late queen. A tint of sadness grew in those and was immediately erased as he spoke again “King Claudus gains more enemies each passing sunset, and in two years his young son will have his ceremony to see if the Sword of Omens deems him worthy. I sense a change in the ways of our people, and it has to do with that boy you are trusted to guard with your life”

“Forgive my audacity…But when you mentioned the queen…Did you mean she wished Tygra to become king?”

Jaga returned his gaze to her and relaxed his shoulders on his chair.

“The queen’s act was a demonstration of humility and union. She took in a child who was brought from the heavens without any royal blood as part of her family.  A prince of no noble blood, which plain meaning is not the fact that Tygra should be king”

Cheetara whispered calmly as she saw his meaning.

“A union between the simple folk and the royal lion blood, an affectionate recognition of the people you mean”

“Yes though she did not plan it. She saw beyond what is seen. A young cub in need of a family, a brother and a place where he could belong and no one would dare question.”

“In few words, you think Prince Lion’O is much like his mother"

“Yes. But he has still much to learn. And odd as he may be Cheetara, he is under your care and understanding” Jaga smiled at her confused expression.

“All things will reveal in time. And you shall see what needs to be seen. No matter who is chosen, King. That is Omen’s decisions.”

“Prince Lion’O seems … unaware and naive. I am not sure I see truly what you do. I’ve heard of the queen’s kindness and grace. But I am ignorant when it comes to the changes caused by her actions. Prince Lion’O is very different from his brother”

“Different? A seed may seem small and weak, but if cared for, its roots will be firm and grow into a great tree”

Jaga smiled and brushed his beard with his fingers.

“I have something for you. Extend your hands Cheetara, High cleric of Thundera” Jaga waved his hand and a staff was placed upon her palms “Now you are truly one of us”

Cheetara gazed at her new weapon. Her eyes creased and she felt her soul filled with joy. A weapon was the prize of recognition for a high cleric.

“I am grateful and more than honored to be a cleric…This means …”

“You earned it my girl. Let it be your companion in battle and a reminder of your strong roots that bind you to us. In time you shall learn more and see why I chose you. The staff's name is your own to pick”

“Thank you, your grace! I’m honored. But I still have a question you have not answered.”

“Speak.”

“My only mission is to protect Prince Lion’O… But why have you confided your thoughts on King Claudus’s reign to me?”

“I trust you will one day understand some things an old cat has already seen.  Everything I try is for the greater good of our people. That is why I shared these perspectives, I trust you shall understand and show your own as well”

“Thank you, your grace!”

“You are dismissed, child. Leave this old cat alone with his thoughts. I am proud of what you have become.”

“Yes my lord” As she turned to exit the room she halted without looking back “I shall do my best to protect the right path your grace” And then she left.

______________________________________________________________________________

Another day had passed by, and Maryam’s heart ached watching Reia rise to eat very little in an uncomfortable silence. She wasn’t used to this silence or lack of words between them. Not that she could blame Reia for it. The poor girl couldn’t speak her mind clearly even if she wanted to. A stick and dirt weren’t enough to express whatever she was thinking.

The least Maryam could do, was smile and force Reia to answer back. In the end, it seemed that encouraging her friend to eat, smile or write wasn’t working so well. As if being in another world wasn’t enough of a problem, being mute was a cherry on top; a sort of proof that things could be worse.

In the last three days, she would concern herself deeply with Reia’s behavior and lack of energy. It was sickening to see her in such a state of numbness and depression. Maryam only saw her eat as little as possible, nod at whatever she said and return to sleep as a defensive routine. No emotions flourished in Rei’s eyes, just the occasional sad crooked smile. At some point, Maryam concluded that Reia needed to heal not only her physical wounds. So, for the time being, she would allow her to express that depression and sadness. The real question was, for how long?

From Maryam’s point of view, she had to admit in some perspectives it could have been worse. A monster could have killed them. They could’ve died swallowed by that black hole, but they were alive and together to face the odds. She was healthier than ever, tenacious, with a sense of responsibility on her shoulder. This time was her chance to support Rei and protect her. She had the rare advantage of speaking thunderian which was an ace up her sleeve and had many questions that exasperated Panthro immensely.

Despite Reia’s preoccupying condition she still believed the last days weren’t that bad. Although her attempts to brighten Reia’s day were a total failure she had Panthro to keep her busy, working and learning what she could.

The panther wasn’t much of a talker but he was serious and seemed committed to helping them. He had fed them, kept them warm, and dressed them. He didn’t seem too happy about it, but his actions spoke more of his kindness than his tough lonely warrior first impression. This humanoid cat had a tender heart

“Morning Panthro!” Maryam smiled and pocked on his elbow.

Panthro rose up immediately. He grunted and pushed her away as always avoiding her cynical smile. She had to admit, she enjoyed annoying and waking his grumpiness. He would use every chance to scold her, correct her every move and rant on how much of a burden she was rather than helpful. But deep down she knew he was a very strict and tough teacher to please.  

Lately, she couldn’t sleep well at night so she mostly stayed awake alone with her thoughts, or observing Reia rest and cursing her bad luck. Nadia’s memory echoed in her head constantly these last days, making it almost impossible for her to avoid rage and confusion. But bothering Panthro was an innocent distraction, a must-do in her list.

She watched his normal punching and stretching routine while she cooked a sort of porridge made of seeds and yellow dense milk that looked like yogurt. The first time she had seen Panthro cook it she was disgusted. But she was getting used to the sweet and sour flavor. The seeds spiced it up a little though.

“Panthro what is this yellow substances we’re eating every morning?”

Panthro raised an eyebrow while he devoured his breakfast.

“It’s sweet insectia milk…It´s good for the muscles. And those are pondi seeds, very spicy flour seeds that renew ones strength for hard labor. Back in the old days, this was a delicacy. So you better enjoy it while we still have.”

Maryam was astonished at how many words he had used to explain in detail. Although he sounded frustrated, he had given a full explanation. Usually, it was “Do this, do that, stop talking, work then talk!” Could it be that he was getting used to her curious questions? Or was he acknowledging her devoted interest? For now, it was a mystery, but her thoughts were distracted as she focused on a porridge drool falling over Panthro’s beard. She immediately laughed when she realized Panthro had noticed her unwavering stare. And the giggles kept on growing.

“What’s so funny?” He scowled at her.

“Nothing…” She kept on laughing but couldn’t help feeling guilty about it “Hey tough guy! You’ve got pondi porridge drool all over! It’s kind of cute in contrast to your serious act. I am so strong and tough!

She watched Panthro´s attempt to clean himself with the back of his hand, but she was quick enough to rush over and clean it with a piece of cloth. At first, the grumpy cat hesitated but didn’t actively reject her.

“There there… All cleaned up!” She smiled at Panthro’s shocked expression “It’s okay to be silly sometimes you know. And smile…Or even laugh? Don’t you think?” Panthro still didn’t respond, as though he wasn’t quite sure what to answer. He was in a complete state of shock “I don’t mind eating pondi porridge. It’s a little spicy but it’s a good breakfast compared to my mom’s cooking anyway. My dad, on the other hand, is a great cook. But… he only cooks for other family members and the occasional guest.”

“I…thought you had a more delicate taste since you’re a female.” He frowned and then took the cloth from her hands and cleaned his beard to make sure he had nothing left “But I’m glad you don’t feel disgusted. It’s good for you”

“Well, as you said before. There are tough females and I’m one of them. I like hard work and I can appreciate a good meal in times of hardships. So you don’t need to worry”

She smiled again, noticing he wasn’t used to them. She would make sure to continue the stunning smile routines to shake away the distrust in Panthro. Or that was the plan at least.

“I can see that…If you’re finished eating, move those short legs of yours. We have things that need to be done.”

“More work! Poor little me! I am in shock at this terrible unusual conduct…” She smirked and stood up.

“Stop talking and move!” He paced to the exit of the cave with huge frustrated stomps on the ground.

Maryam smiled at Panthro’s grumpy attitude. Today something had changed in his expression and he had spoken more than usual. That was enough to cheer her up in what would surely be another day of hard work.

After she changed Rei’s bandages, she made sure to stay a little until her patient fell asleep. She didn’t want Reia to feel too alone in the day. It felt better to see her fall asleep until she returned. It felt less difficult to leave her, so to speak. She tucked her with the blanket and left to see Panthro outside.

It was a sunny morning with a clear blue sky. It was comforting to see that this planet had similarities with Earth. And that made it easier to adapt. The days were warm and the nights were cold. Judging by her surroundings, it seemed a normal climate for a rocky desert. The cave they stayed in was inside one of the canyon’s walls. It’s seemed relatable to earth ecology and climate at least in this region. She didn’t get to see travelers or any other animals besides Panthro and some critters. Till now it was all rocky desert and the occasional purple thorn bushes scattered in further distances.

Maryam took a great deep breath and searched for Panthro avoiding the nostalgia that piled up in her head. So far this place seemed very similar to Earth.

“Panthro?”

“Over here kid!” She heard him scream from her left.

As she turned around, she saw Panthro walking towards her with a sort of huge silver four-legged beast. It was furry with long legs at the front and short bent legs like a huge squirrel. Two long fingers on its front legs and two large ones on the back with sharp claws. It had a long white mane that traced from its neck to its head much like a horse. It seemed around the same height of a real horse, but stronger. It had a long turquoise and silver fluffy tail. And its face was much like the combination between a fantasy dragon and an actual squirrel. It was oddly refined in its way of walking, like a cat.

“What is he?” Maryam spoke completely defeated “Does it eat people? It’s not lunch, is it? He’s too beautiful to be lunch!”

As Panthro got closer he laid a palm on his forehead and sighed.

“He’s a fine steed. A mount! They’re called heters. They’re fast and a reliable companion in travels and battles”

“You mean you can ride him? Like a horse?”

Panthro frowned at her statement and caressed the heter while he spoke.

“Don’t know what horses are, but heters are magnificent beasts. Very tough to tame, but worth the effort that’s for sure”

“He reminds me of someone… Will it bite me if I try to pet it?”

“That depends on how you approach. They can sense your fear or doubt so make sure you don’t’ show weakness.”

“I won’t. He seems so graceful and wild I don’t want to scare him off” She hesitated and then got closer to his mane and whispered, “I thought horses were beautiful but you are breathtaking.”

The heter huffed and shook his head, but he didn’t seem threatened by her caresses. So she continued to do so.

“Today I’m teaching you to ride him. It won’t be easy short legs… You’ll have to toughen up and show who's boss. I myself dislike thunderian mounts, but they come in handy. Especially for someone like you.”

“What does that mean?”

“You have short legs and that means you and your friend can slow me down if we’re in a hurry!”

“It can’t be that much different from riding a horse! Why do you dislike riding heters Panthro?”

“That’s none of your business kid. Now come here and use my hands as leverage to get on top”

Maryam walked a few steps around the heter and raised a leg stepping on Panthro’s hands. She caught the reins in her hand and she pushed herself up quickly, and a triumphant smile grew on her face.

“Does he have a name?”

“What for?”

The heter huffed astonishingly and seemed irritated.

“Well if you don’t name him…I will. How about lightning?” She shook her head and decided to change her choice of name “Nah…It has to be a good name…How about Draco?”

“That sounds good” Panthro stated bluntly and secured her feet on the sides “Elevate your waste and make sure your body doesn’t stay stiff when he runs. Hold the reins well, but not too tight. If he resists don’t force the reins, be strict with your tone and press your knees together on his upper legs. He jumps high, so don’t even think of racing!”

“Okay…Okay, I get it. Common Draco! Let’s show grumpy what getting along means.”

“Oh really? You’re that confident?” Panthro smirked “Let’s just see how well you two get along”

Maryam suddenly heard a firm slap from behind her and the heter charged forward with an impressive speed. It felt very different from riding a horse. His back bent too high and his race was full of jumps. At first, it felt smooth to follow, but after a while, the giant leaps interfered with her balance. Insecurity and fear showered her body almost immediately. Draco’s speed was overwhelming and more than formidable. The wind blew her hair over her face and she noticed her hands were stiffened by a situation that was beyond her control.

Suddenly a great rock was on their way and she knew her new Draco would not hesitate to leap over it. Her heart almost stopped at the realization of how high they were soon to be. But despite her fear, she loosened the rains and allowed her body to accompany Draco’s pace. At first, it seemed almost impossible, but she slowly got ahold of the exhilarating freedom while racing with Draco. Almost imagining their hearts beating at the same rate while she opened her eyes and saw how high they had jumped. The thrill of victory engulfed her whole being. This was what freedom tasted like. It was like wind and speed. Like Draco in every sense.

“We did it Draco! We showed that silly panther!” She screamed not paying attention to her surroundings. So she did not expect Draco to stop so abruptly. Surprised by the full halt she felt her hands let go of the reins in slow motion and her whole body fly over Draco’s head. She flipped to the side when she realized she was falling and landed on her rear over the rocky floor. A great laugh echoed behind her and irritation followed.

“You ok kid?” Panthro screamed while laughing.

Anger pulled her into a sudden silence.  She was raging inside.

As Panthro got closer, he stopped a few steps from her and smiled genuinely, like a kid after a prank.

“Don’t know what horses are…but I guess they’re gentler then heters. You okay kid?”

Maryam didn’t feel like answering she was too busy trying to get up on her own.

“I’m going to get more wood for the fire. If you’re done making fun of me, I’ll retire for today!”

Panthro still smiled even though he clearly was noticing her anger flourish like a volcano. He coughed and cleared his throat.

“Stop right there pebble. Get your behind on your mount before I hunt you down and force you!”

Maryam shook her in denial.

“I’m not scared of you! Leave me alone!” she crossed her arms over her chest and looked another way.

“Look here Pebble! You might be troublesome, but I’m sure from the way you act that you’re not a quitter. Leave your silly pride behind you and ride Draco!”Panthro shouted angrily.

“My name’s May! Not short legs, shorty, or pebble!” She turned around with her fists at her sides and began walking towards the cave.

“Oh no, you won’t!” Panthro declared.

Maryam heard fast steps behind her, and before she could turn around huge hands grabbed her waist and raised her in the air. Panthro had lifted her like a feather over his left shoulder and paced to Draco’s side.

Maryam wiggled her feet and punched him in the back as hard as she could.

“Let me down you grumpy old cat! Put me down! Right now!” She demanded. Almost immediately a hard slap hit her behind reducing her to a complete state of shock and loss of words.

“Stop acting like a spoiled cub and do exactly what I say!” He hollered at her.

“I’m old enough to not be treated like a child! You can’t stand me… so feel relieved you don’t have to teach me anything today!” She stated angrily.

She felt Panthro halt on his steps and laugh wholeheartedly. Then he lifted her again and placed her on Draco’s back like a six-year-old on a pony. She looked right at him with what she assumed was her worst stare. The angrily raised eyebrow always worked, especially with Reia.

“Look here Pebble. I’m the teacher and if I push you to obey my orders. If I say run, you run like the wind. If I say eat, you eat and muscle up. Is that clear?” He took the reins and placed in her hands “You were pretty good out there. So quit the act and start to get to know Draco”

“I’m not his boss. I’m just a burden!” She shouted at him in fury.

“Stop pouting and feeling sorry for yourself! You were doing well until you showed doubt at the last moment. Never doubt him! Learn to trust him and you will earn his trust”

Maryam suddenly realized that Panthro had actually made a compliment. He had actually said something nice, and had laughed, except for the insulting names; he had recognized she had done well. She remembered Reia’s repeated advice: “Don’t let your temper rule over your judgment Maryam. Think before raging!”

Maybe she was acting childish and giving into her temper because she felt silly when she fell. Maybe she did act like a teenage know it all and she was being punished for it.

So she inhaled and exhaled slowly calming her nerves and focused on Draco’s breath. She looked at Panthro from the corner of her eye and spoke with a soft tone.

“You laughed for the first time since I met you and I got angry. I’m sorry for that…” She sighed and continued immediately grasping the silence from his part “You made Draco race and I wasn’t that great… He’s nothing like riding a horse. I…was kind of silly. I suppose I had my teenager tantrum there. Sorry… Was I really good at all?”

She saw Panthro’s eyes open wide like marble balls. He seemed disturbed or confused in some way.

“What?” Maryam inquired.

“Nothing… As I said, you were good until you fell. So pay attention and work together!”

“Okay, Draco…Let’s try this again.”

Maryam closed her thighs and kicked softly while moving the reins, and Draco surprisingly obeyed. As Draco began trotting slowly, she tried to look behind her shoulder to peek on Panthro’s mood. Maryam saw him almost smile for a second and then his expression turned serious.

“Pay attention to your surroundings Pebble, you don’t want to fall again do you?”

Maryam obeyed and turned around and whispered to Draco softly.

“Well, I guess it’s me and you Draco. What kind of name is Pebble anyway?”


	10. Hindrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: As you can see I'm taking baby-steps, because I love character and world building. I like to engage people to my characters and really try embrace the already loved ones. I love this chap along with chapter 7! But lets see how it goes... =)  
> Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them! 
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 10**

 

The fire was almost gone, and there was no sign of Maryam’s voice. No certainty that her friend would be returning.

Reia hugged her aching body and slowly opened her droopy eyelids.  The flame of the fire had become a small spark. She wasn’t sure of how long she’d been drifting in sleep. If time had passed like a bus, she wasn’t really there to notice.

She wanted to be left alone in the darkness, she thought. The most appealing thought was to sink in a void pool of nothingness.

A bristle of wind made her feet cold.

That didn’t bother her either.

Ever since that moment she heard Maryam’s breathe of life, it was as if the weight of the world had fallen from her shoulders. Her mind had only strived and fought to grasp for one unique triumph. Only one certainty in the whole world that mattered was May’s survival. From that point on, there was nothing else to face.

Hearing Maryam breath was the bullet that destroyed the infused adrenaline. The sedative drug that let her exhaustion kick in her system and her mind had gone completely blank.  It wasn’t a surprise that even her survival instincts had been shattered into numbness and surrender.

Her brain refused to confront any glimpse of the present. It was hopeless to do so, even she tried.

Reia didn’t wish to recognize her new demons, nor did she force herself to understand anything beyond Maryam’s presence. Every time she closed her eyes, the dream world, the safe space, invited her. It even tempted her to extend her stay. And she soon realized that Limbo had become her favorite hotel.

That safe zone was where she could remember everything before her world shattered into nothing. Where she could close her eyes and stay still, to allow herself to be drawn in memories and imagine a different outcome.

But dreaming didn’t last long. Soon something would wake her and bring her back to see, to eat, to breathe this alien environment. And that was the door that ushered her into the unacceptable reality.

The smell of medicinal herbs, the itch in her sealing wounds, and the pain in her bones were enough to shake her senses into consciousness. How could she even begin to reboot her thoughts when her energy had been taken so abruptly? How could her friend find the strength to accept such an event?

**_The answer seems so far away…_ **

Reia raised her hand in the dim light and observed the bandages on her hand for the longest time. Her eyes traced every line in contempt.

Without a doubt, she untied the bandages off her right hand and observed it up close. She tracked each engraved cut and burn she could find and hot tears flooded her eyes like streams of lava. To be physically hurt and not see her completely disfigured state, added bonuses to the sudden loss of speech. Every moment Maryam had smiled at her had felt like a dagger in her heart. Each push for her to recover was a tedious reminder of her pitiful state she was in. Even May’s voice was annoying to hear. That whiny sweet voice she was used to… sank her heart the most.

Reia’s sight blurred and she repressed a painful moan. She didn’t want pity or concern. She wanted nothing.

Closing her hand into a fist she cursed in silence. Pictures flashed in her mind of the last days while she recovered. It angered and hurt so deeply, that she feared the word vengeance would take over her emotions.

To be an alien world and die not even been heard or remembered by anyone was terrifyingly morbid thought as well.  

Not thinking was the best answer she concluded. Not feeling or seeing was the best medicine she could take.

**_But what if it isn’t enough?_ **

**_Will I become an angry villain?_ **

Reia closed her eyes again and cried. She cried so hard she almost thought she could scream. Her heart felt so very heavy…

**_Who is this lost girl? Who have I become?_ **

Fear welled up in her throat, and she sobbed helplessly like a bleeding wound.

**_Why am I so angry?_ **

The name Nadia danced victoriously. Anger aimed at her like a focused target, the enemy with a name. The entity to blame, hate and crush with what was left of her bruised limbs. A hate so strong that shadowed any resentment she had felt towards anyone, even her father, and stepmother.

It was almost comical how easy love could transform into this uncontrollable hate.

**_Am I so weak to allow this feeling to take over me?_ **

That question hit her heart like a whip. A strong sharp cut was left engraved, and then she heard footsteps.

They paced slowly towards her.

Maryam's face appeared with a wide bright smile that shined like a full moon. Her hands caressed her face kindly and Reia absorbed its warmth.

“How are you feeling sleeping beauty? Or should I say lazy bear?” Reia blinked and her brow creased in response “Well…you can sleep all you want. As long you eat and get better. There’s something I’m sure you ’d love to see”

She saw Maryam fill her cup with fresh water.  She slipped a hand under her head to make her drink.

“I’ve made a new friend! I’m sure you’d love him. He’s quite dashing and nicer than his grumpiness” Reia listened lazily while she drank. Those words didn’t inspire much curiosity “I know this isn’t easy…And I wish…”

Heavier steps interrupted Maryam’s words and she knew Panthro had arrived.

“Hey Pebble! I’m going to get wood. After your riding lessons, I forgot to bring some for the fire.”

Reia heard the beast make nonsensical sounds.

“All right… How many times have I told you? My name is Maryam!” Reia smiled at her friend's funny sounds in response. But she noticed Maryam pronounce her name carefully with a tint of frustration. Then the kind beast left because his steps echoed in the distance.

Reia let her head fall after drinking and her eyes closed. But she could still hear Maryam’s steps and squirms. They almost brought a smile to her face. At least Maryam hadn’t changed a bit and that was a familiar comfortable sensation. Something she could cling to.

After a few minutes, she had almost dozed off in limbo again, but she was pulled back by May’s voice.

“Rei… I need to tell you something. I know you need time to rest and I can’t imagine what losing your voice must feel like. But you can’t keep this act for long… I’ll allow it for now.” Reia heard her exhale heavily. She could almost imagine her determined expression without seeing her “I can’t… No, I mean, I won’t let you”

Reia allowed anger to tighten her skin, she wished she could open her eyes and scream. Scream so loud that her lungs would burst.  But instead, she turned around and fell asleep. It was better to let the angry bear sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost two weeks passed by, and Maryam still couldn’t cut through Rei’s invisible walls. Each day the silence between them increased, and so did the distance. It was like Reia was deliberately ignoring her.  

Maryam witnessed her friend’s quick mutation into a lifeless hollow being, each day and in any trial, she made to talk or cheer her up.  At first, she at least received the occasional nod and written word. But Reias smiles turned from forced to none. She was worse than a ragdoll.  The notion of feeling this awkward distance between them was not only exhausting, but it drove her insane. To the point, she could imagine herself shaking Rei violently until she woke.

When she worked up the courage to do so, she would lose her wits and fall into pieces from Rei’s sad face.  She felt the disturbing feeling bottling up in her throat.  Desperately needing to yell and clearing things up with her best friend.  

The truth was that Maryam didn’t want to hurt her more than Rei already was. Any harsh word could wreck her completely.

So this was yet another day that she was leaving Reia alone in a nest of depression.

**Just great!**

When she left the cave, the weather was gloomy and gray; many clouds gathered blocking the sun’s warm light. But Panthro didn’t seem worried about an incoming storm, so she decided she wouldn’t worry if he wasn’t. He was too concentrated in cleaning his weapon than any other presence that could pester him.

Maryam walked hastily towards Panthro in an urge to keep her mind busy. She needed something to do before she turned back to that silent hell hole. When she got near Panthro, she noticed he had the sort of sad expression on his face. The big cat was definitely lost in thought while cleaning his weapon.  There was also something else in that look she couldn’t discern. But Rei was way better at reading people than she was, so she wasn’t sure how to approach or what to say.

“Ohm... Cool weapon!” She quoted loudly.

Panthro didn’t even raise his head at her statement. He just kept on polishing his nun-chucks idle to any distraction. That ticked her patience; he wasn’t going to cut her off just like Reia did. And Reia was a soon to be resolved matter as well. So she smiled wickedly and aimed for a different kind of approach.

“But… I bet it's nothing compared to a sword or a crossbow… “She showed her brightest smug smile at him and noticed Panthro’s ears flip backward, much like when a cat feels threatened “Do your people have some of those useful weapons?”

“If I were you Pebble, I’d be more careful with words …” Panthro’s raised his head and had a grim look on his face.

**Jackpot!**

She had hit the right nerve, and she knew this was better than the annoying silence.

“Is that so? Then that must mean I’m right… A nun-chuck must be useless compared to a sword or any other weapon.”

Panthro stood defiant and without a word he just stared at her with a solemn expression. He had a sort of unpredictable air around him and he stood still. His stare was direct and threatening. The sort you couldn’t avoid for fear of losing your head. And despite the danger alert that signaled through her spine, Maryam remained standing her ground, ignoring the silly Goosebumps that warned her to run fast and far away as possible.  

She looked straight at him with the most serious face she could manage. The dead serious angry look, like she did back at home. Usually, it came naturally when she was truly angry. And it worked miracles most of the time. But would it work on an alien?

Her grandmother’s words yelled in her mind like an automated nag.

“ _Be yourself! Sweaty never let anyone push you down! Stand your ground you silly girl and look at them! Look at them so dead serious, that one stare means more than a thousand punches! Just like you look at me when you’re angry… If the idiot still insists, then bring him down so hard he or she will never doubt that stare again! You hear me Maryam?”_

**I hear you, gran…**

She was going to reach Panthro even if she had to risk her neck.

After a few seconds, their stares seemed to last so long her eyes would soon go dry.

Suddenly and with impressive speed, Panthro flipped and swung his nun-chucks so swiftly and with such ease, he looked like Bruce Lee. He flipped them around his back, under his armpit, around his arms, swirled one in the air and then hit a rock in front of him. It broke of course and it was a clean sharp hit. Then he flipped the other again and swung right at her face. It passed her nose by inches.

Astonishingly, Maryam only blinked, but she hadn’t moved from her place at all.

“Anything can be a useful weapon. It depends on whom and how it’s used” Panthro spoke with a deep tone “They deserve respect…and shouldn’t be underestimated”

Maryam witnessed his attack and froze to the core. His words impressed her in such a way that fear turned into admiration. All those kung-fu movies were only fantasy, compared to the real thing. She had to refrain from rejoicing and calling him Sifu.

“Oh really… ” She paused “You seem to know how to use those” She blurted out in excitement.

Panthro’s expression seemed confused. She noticed he was lost and his brows frowned at her.

“Yes…” he stated bluntly.

“And I assume you’ve trained to be some sort of badass warrior?” She asked with a mocking tone and tried to refrain her excitement.

“You’re testing my patience… You should show some respect for someone who saved your life! I’m not just any warrior” Panthro lay his weapons at his sides and chest elevated with pride “My rank is general of the thunderian forces, and no one would dare insult me like you did! Not even the king!”

“You’re a general for military forces of a kingdom?” She spoke amazed “Teach me!” she demanded.

“Teach you? … I’m going to spank your hide and teach you some respect!”

“You are like lonely warrior hero from a storybook or something!” She clapped her hands and rejoiced “I’m sort of glad I made you angry! Didn’t mean to insult you though…” She scratched her head bashfully “I mean… that was way too cool! I want to learn” Panthro’s eyes seemed to search for some kind of sense while he heard her speak, Maryam could see his eyes wide open and his body in unprepared stance “I have some good moves… But nothing as pro as that…I would definitely love to learn to do that!”

“You insulted me on purpose? What kind of crazy female are you?” he paused “That attitude will get you killed you, little runt!” Panthro yelled angrily.

“Well, it’s not like it's easy talking to you!” She answered “Now you’re insulting me! Is that a way to treat your future most dedicated student?”

“I see a spoiled teenage runt, who doesn’t know her place!”

“I may not know my place, and I may not be at the right place! But at least I’m trying! Screw you…you general wannabe!” her screams echoed fiercely.

“I curse the day I found you! You’re just slowing me down!” He screamed in anger.

“Terribly sorry about that your grumpiness, I have three words for you! Deal –with- it!”

“I’ve never met such hard-headed, spineless little female! Why the hell would I teach you?” He hollered and growled.

“You want to get rid of me? You want me to live in peace? Then fighting is included in the survival skills list. It’s only natural. So teach me!

Panthro grinned suddenly and crossed his arms over his chest.

“All right then, show me what you can do. And will see if you’re worthy training…”

Maryam’s thoughts were struck by lightning. She didn’t even hesitate.

“Oh my God!” She pointed at the sky “Look out!”

Amazingly Panthro fell for it. So she took the first rock she saw and threw it at him. The rock went straight at Panthro’s jaw and as it fell, she actually realized what she had done out of spite. She had tricked him like a child, and although she was proud of her victory, silly guilt piled up in her chest.

**I actually hit him! He didn’t expect that…**

Maryam also realized that she had left quite a bruise on his jaw, and her anger didn’t even let her acknowledge how heavy the rock had been.

“I’m so…I’m so sorry! You said…And I thought. Well, I was angry…and…. I’m so sorry!

Panthro turned his face to her and seemed deeply insulted. He paced closer and Maryam almost chocked. She closed her eyes and prepared for her execution.

“You tricked me!” He said in a deep raspy voice.

Suddenly a hand landed on her head and petted her.

“You did well Pebble… Will start with your training today”

Maryam opened her eyes and looked up at Panthro still a little scared and not sure if she was imagining what he had said.

“Really… Are you not mad at me? General Panthro!” She raised her hand to her head and saluted like a soldier. And then she saw one of the brightest smiles she had seen on Panthro’s face.

“It’s just Panthro… I’m not going to be easy on you just because you’re female. You’ll train hard”

“Promise! I’ll be the most dedicated, most hardworking student I swear!”

Panthro raised an inquisitive brow and spoke.

“Is that a human oath?”

“Ohm… Yeah!”  She nodded.

“Then I accept to be your teacher…” He paused and sighed “Let’s begin then… And by Thundera I’ll train you till you squirm in pain”

“What now? For real?”

“Yes now!” he ordered firmly.

* * *

 

Another full week had passed by, and Panthro had to admit his little pebble wasn’t as bothersome as he thought she would be.

This short human female had seemed a burden at first, an obstruction that he couldn’t avoid. And yet, she had won his respect in such a short time. If someone else had said it, he wouldn’t have believed it.

From the first words of confrontation, he noticed that passion and anger weren’t the only traits. She was a hard worker, a fighter, with a spirit that reminded him of his youth in the old days. Maybe even greater than his, he thought to himself. Like a blazing fire that kept growing and never backed away. And if he believed her mumbo-jumbo, of being from another planet, he was amazed at how similar she was to a cat in some physical aspects. Her features and body although they lacked fur, whiskers or pointy ears, seemed closer to a cat than any other animal. Or maybe wood forger.

Everything, from the way she walked and spoke screamed: “I exist”. And he slowly found her fascinating and disturbingly normal… This alien, this creature, and this oddly familiar species he had never seen before. With long manes and soft delicate skin that didn’t disgust him anymore.

And he realized that it struck him how she could look so small and yet act so fierce and energetic in each discussion. Her personality differed greatly with her friend, who seemed a cold pitiful shell.  She had a good appetite and although she complained she was dedicated and honorable in her word.

Panthro had observed and compared them on many occasions. And certain details were different. The wounded female who never spoke was recovering slowly. Her external cuts and burns had healed, but her strength hadn’t been restored. Or so Pebble had told him.

He kept his distance so he wouldn’t scare the recovering patient. But he would peak discretely when Pebble spoke to her, fed her or slept with her. Pebble seemed full of hope and cheerful towards her friend most of the time. He didn’t fail to see her disappointed glances when her sick friend failed to respond to her. And he knew there was something unnatural or sickly in the child named Rei.

In truth, he had a feeling he knew that look all too well. A silent death wish and darkness lingered in the air around her, as though something greater had been broken. Those eyes seemed lost and unfocused most of the time. She barely expressed feelings or urges towards anything. Not to mention her poor appetite… It was shocking to accept such a poor desire for nutritious meals.

He was sure he wouldn’t interfere or meddle in their personal affairs. It was clear Pebble felt deeply responsible for her.  He almost admired that aspect of Pebble’s personality. If she was the age she stated, she was too young to be so dedicated and responsible.

Their company wasn’t that bad either. After leaving Dog city, he had sworn to be alone and stay that way. His goal is his lonely path, or so he had planned. The only way he could save his people from Grun’s treachery. He was responsible for finding him.

 _Grun…_  

That name sickened his stomach, and he knew too well what his old friend schemed in that poisoned mind of his now. So he still had time to catch up to him first.

_You’re too fond of great entrances and power Grun. But not this time! This time I’ll deal with you as I should have._

Panthro’s thoughts were instantly disturbed by Maryam who cursed about how tired she was. His ears twitched and he grinned in satisfaction.

The little vixen complained a lot, but she worked hard as well. It made him proud and entertained him secretly.

_Poor Pebble!_

At first, he had said it out of spite. Referring to her as a pebble in a shoe, but eventually, it turned into a warm nickname for her. A kind of special pebble, he thought to himself.

“Panthro I’m sweaty and I’m tired…Can I have a break? These pushups are killing me!”

“Five minutes! Then start practicing your defense stances”

 Panthro watched her breath and sigh in an unhappy manner.

“I wonder when we’ll be able to have a real bath! Wet cold cloths and that awful soap are driving nuts! Even if you get more water from those holes it doesn’t even compare to a warm hot bath!”

Panthro closed his eyes and dosed under the warm sunset.

“We're moving soon… Don’t know if you’ll get a hot bath. But maybe we’ll find some kind of lake or river few miles from here.”

He heard a shriek of happiness and a hard thud on the floor. It seemed Pebble had just lain on the floor beside him.

“That’s better than nothing…By the way, why don’t travelers pass by here? I haven’t seen any other animals” His ear twitched when he listened to her stammered breath “I’m not sure if I would be happy to see more different…people. Or if I would rather stay here ignorant”

“Mmm… Were pretty far from the main road” he pretended to be falling asleep to avoid the answer

“You’ve told me about animals and the different nations... and that Thundera rules them and maintains equal commerce and peace. But you never speak of the kingdom itself?”

“Ohm… What do you want to know?”

“Well…pretty much everything!”

“Let this cat rest! Questions will be answered after training…”

He heard Maryam squirm and soon she was kicking his elbow slightly. Panthro pretended he didn’t feel anything, but he knew she wouldn’t stop her nagging so easily.

“Then you’ll find another excuse! Common…please!!!” She pushed him continuously like a child.

Panthro opened his eyes and sat straight, and as he did she cheered like happy cub who received a gift. A funny reaction, he thought.

“Well…spitted out!” He urged her.

“Okay…Ohm…How big is it? The city I mean…” She asked nervously.

“It’s huge… Big buildings and lots of people; it has the best farming lands, one of the largest markets and so on…”

“Right…What about the castle?”

“It’s high and bright overlooking the whole city. Tall towers, white stone, and beautiful statues with the symbol that makes Thundera’s people proud”

The little human’s eyes shined like black pearls, and he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with her interest in his home. But then he remembered, she had never heard of his home before.  So he decided to relax a bit more. Or so he tried.

“Next question!” he said firmly.

He watched Pebble place a finger over her lower lip and pause thoughtfully on her next question.

“You said you were a general… Did you ever meet the king in person?”

“Of course! He’s the toughest and most respected cat. A great lion that honors his kin as any king of royal blood should.”

“Really… A lion?” She whispered shyly and then retook her course “Is he a nice guy? Did you ever talk to him?”

Panthro couldn’t help it anymore and laugh.

“Calm down kid… He is how a king should be. He’s also a great friend of mine, since a young age. Before I became a general in his army…”

“I have to grasp this opportunity before you refuse to answer!” She began unbraiding her hair and Panthro observed her think her next question “So… How did you meet? Did he choose you? What’s his name?”

Panthro scratched his beard and let the memories sink in his head.

“Back in day…I was a young trained warrior. My grandfather and my father had been in the army. And it was only natural for me to follow their path. So I trained hard to honor my family” Panthro took a deep breath and continued his story “Since I was tough and strong built, I’d usually do grunt work for money. The city grew, and so did Thundera’s walls. Everything seemed peaceful and in balance while I worked in the construction of homes and buildings. Eventually, my time came to prove my skills in battle. Thanks to the animal conspirators who took the lizards side in a political riot against my home. The damn lizards had always hated cats from the beginning and envy grew like poison among the rest of the small animal nations.” He felt his insides twist as his story got closer to buried memories “After civil wars, conspiracy plots and continues attacks… It slowly turned into a war zone. And in war Pebble, you need all the help you can get. So I signed up in the army” Panthro observed how drawn Pebble was in his story and although some memories pained him, it seemed a relief to get it out of his chest for once “The king assembled soldiers, clerics, willing warriors and mercenaries in his great army… and young warriors like myself…I fought with pride beside my king, many times.  When the war was over, King Claudus named me General and I was honored to serve him. He had become not only my friend but family as well.”

“Wow! I almost feel honored to be found by your grumpiness…That’s a hell of a story there” Pebbles thick brows creased and she scratched her nose “You must miss it… Your home I mean.” He watched Pebble frown, and he realized she could relate in some way in that aspect.

She shook her head and changed the subject instinctively he noted: “Did Claudus have a wife or did he have many concubines?”

Panthro’s heart almost stopped at the statement. And he rushed to correct her erratic ideas about the King.

“He chose a queen…one mate. Who he loved most deeply… But unfortunately, she passed away sixteen years ago giving birth to the prince”

“How sad…” Panthro watched her hug herself and pout in sadness, and she whispered: “So there’s a lion prince?”

“Actually two of them…” He smiled and sighed, for some reason he wasn’t fond of her sad expression “Two years before the Queen died giving birth, she adopted a baby tiger, and she named him prince along with her firstborn. So there are two. Prince Lion’O heir to the throne, and prince Tygra”

“How kind of a queen to adopt a lost tiger baby… Not very original names though, but they sound nice” She got closer and inquired “So they’d be around my age right?”

“Yes. Any other questions Pebble?” He frowned at her.

“I assume you got to know them since you’re a good friend to the king. Maybe even taught some things about combat and other related stuff, right?” She smiled triumphantly at him.

“Your keen with your deductions, aren’t you?” He coughed and he hid his smile with his paws “General Grun and I, trained prince Lion-O and Tygra since they were cubs. Now then enough questions for today” He rose and pointed his claw at her face “I’m cooking so you can complete your routine. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you use cooking as a pretext to end your training early!”

When he looked at her, Pebble’s face was red as the eye of Thundera and she got on her feet and huffed talking to herself.  

“Oh man… Okay, I’m going…” He admired how her tiny feet moved away in a hurry before he got mad. She definitely was a child in the flower of her youth. Probably even more lost than he was.


	11. Pebbles and words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Friendship, people getting to know each other and many things more.  
> Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  **Chapter 11**

 

Maryam sat by the fire while she looked Rei’s way. Her slim body lay still and her chest rose and fell peacefully. She was worried over Rei’s excessive resting phase.  

Panthro had warned her that they would move soon, and she had pushed enough buttons. It would be rude to disobey him now, and it was a convenient excuse to shake Rei’s world into reality. Depression was a dangerous road. This was heading there, and she was sure of it. She had seen the sad Rei many times. But she had never seen this Rei. So isolated and distant, it was unbearable!

Impotence and fury were eating her up every time she prevented her mouth from saying something harsh to Rei. The simple thought of losing the friend she knew so well was terrifying. She didn’t want to see her crumble so easily. May’s gut twisted just by realizing Reia was falling and giving up, and she was allowing it.

**Damn you, Nadia! I knew this would be a disaster!**

A memory flashed by recalling Rei’s kindness towards Nadia.

“Rei it’s not that bad! She’ll be fine!” Maryam stated.

Nadia kept crying and covering her face.

“You know she doesn’t like things that frighten her May!”

Maryam frowned and pouted angrily.

“It’s not my fault she’s such a scardy cat! It’s Halloween Rei!”

Rei looked at her with a disapproving expression.

“May you should respect other people’s fears…It’s not fair to scare her that way!”

Maryam twisted the plastic beast mask in her small hands and lowered her gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry…I thought it would be fun… I mean this mask is fake I didn’t think she’d get that scared Rei”

“It’s okay May… try not to scare her anymore. Halloween should scare bad spirits away according to granny Willow… Not your friends.”

Maryam grabbed Nadia’s small hand and smiled.

“Don’t worry Nad it’s me! I’d never hurt you! I’ll always protect you, promise!”

Nadia whimpered and cleaned her tears with the back of her hand.

“And I’ll kick anyone who scares you! But someday I’ll teach you to be fearless! Batman isn’t scared of the bad guys or monsters, he fights them!”

Reia giggled.

“Batman isn’t that cool May… Spiderman is way cooler!”

Reia hugged Nadia combed her hair with her fingers and Nadia smirked in what seemed almost a smile.

Looking at Rei again, she admitted she would never have her patience.

She needed that Rei to come back to her.

“Rei…” Maryam whispered.

Reia groaned in response but didn’t turn around.

“Reia Abboud… Turn around right now!”

Reia groaned again and ignored her. That was the last straw, Maryam thought. She grabbed Rei’s arm and turned her around with a pull. Reia opened her eyes slightly and didn’t seem moved by her anger.

“Rei I’m sick of seeing you like this. You need to walk, take some fresh air, and interact with your surroundings!” Rei stared at her with a hooded gaze “Stop looking so damn depressed!”

Reia immediately pushed her away trying to free from May’s grip. But May didn’t budge, she held on tight. She wasn’t going to allow her to run away. This was going too far!

Maryam watched Reia turn away her gaze and she could see angry tears building up in her eyes.

“Reia look at me damn it! I can’t stand this anymore…” Maryam couldn’t contain her bobbling rage. She grabbed Rei’s shoulders and turned her to her direction “I’ve given you time. Time’s up Rei! Look me in the eye now!”

Reia’s brows frowned and her jaw clenched at Maryam. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.

“We're leaving this cave in two days… What am I supposed to do? Drag you around and hope you change? Or should I leave you here?” She bit her lower lip and remained firm. She wasn’t going to let this happen, but she had to be serious about it “We need to stay together…We need to rely on each other and talk. It’s not like you can just hideaway”

Rei froze at her statement. At first, Maryam’s words echoed in the distance, but now harsh words sunk like knives in her chest.  She couldn’t run away or pretend. There was no way to go. The knot in her throat tightened, her chest felt heavy, and she clenched her teeth so badly her jaw hurt. She couldn’t avoid Maryam’s anger any longer.

“I won’t allow it anymore! You´re my friend and we´re both in a lot of trouble! You can’t leave me alone on this boat” Maryam took a deep breath and leaned her head on Rei’s forehead “We made a decision and it went overboard… We have to accept the consequences. We’re not children anymore” Maryam raised her head and looked straight in Rei’s eyes “I’ve been patient and I tried to be as understanding as I could…But this isn’t easy on me either…”

Reia sunk in reality. Those words hit her soul deep, and she realized how unfair it had been of her not to consider May’s feelings. She was as guilty as her for being in this current situation. Tears turned into sobs when guilt hit her consciousness.

“You were always the calm one…The considerate kind soul…The firm hand who kept logic over actions. I always thought you would make a kickass lawyer with that wise-ass attitude! Where is that girl I know Rei? Where is she?”

**She feels so far away May… I wish I could remember.**

Reia felt May’s grip loosen, and she crouched fisting her hands on the floor.

“I can never be like you Rei… You need to toughen up and face reality like you used to. This is the real deal and I don’t want to be left alone. We’re a team. Sisters. Family…” Maryam reached out to hug her and Rei couldn’t find the strength to fight her “I know in some part how you feel… Losing your voice broke you because you can’t speak your mind out. I know…” Maryam hugged her tightly and caressed her hair like a child “If you want to cry, cry. If you want to scream I’ll scream for you. If that’s not enough…Then break something so I know you’re angry. Talk to me even if it is a pain in the ass to make weird signs or write on anything”. Rei couldn’t stop crying and that made Maryam tightened her grip. She couldn’t fall anymore “I know you’re confused, you probably hate Nadia’s guts and surely you’ll feel guilty later for hating her. I know this, like I know you’re so angry you could probably prefer closing up. Is that it?”

Reia nodded so vehemently her chin sunk in Maryam’s shoulder.

“I’m here. Were here on a strange planet, which, till now is not that bad. We were lucky to find a kind alien. I know their language… Be it time travel, wormholes or magic; something brought us here. So ask yourself this… Would I give up so easily?”

Reia couldn’t help it, and a silent laugh escaped her lunges. This wasn’t fair for Maryam in any way and she had left the entire burden on her shoulders. A little strength rushed through her arms and pushed Maryam’s slightly to look at her. It was time to woman-up. No matter how harsh reality could be she felt ashamed of her blindness. She was so self-centered in her world of fear and hate that she forgot May. She forgot herself and actually allowed hate to rule her emotions. Energy sizzled through her skin repeating May’s question.

“I know you’re angry at Nadia and may never forgive her… But you don’t really hate her do you?” Reia shook her head in denial to let her know “You're incapable of hating anyone… You’re too good for that. Me…Maybe” Reia smiled at Maryam’s chuckle “So… Do I have to kick your ass or have you decided to take part in this forced adventure?”

Reia hesitated…But then she recalled all Maryam’s words were true. She could never truly hate Nadia. She was just angry and lost. Sulking and staying along in her dark room. It wasn’t like her at all. Losing herself was not an option. This made it clear that she had to thank fate for having May by her side. Her passion could inspire an army and then she laughed at the silly fantasy. Reason flowed through her mind and she felt as though May had read her mind accurately. The weight in her chest disappeared.

She nodded in agreement and took her hand and managed to spell with her lips “I’m sorry”

She locked gazes with May and she watched her nod in return.

“I’m glad we agree… Now get up! I want you to meet Draco!”

Rei raised an inquisitive brow and wondered if May was speaking about another alien or maybe some weird insect. The memory of May’s fascination with critters of nature made her heart happy again. She only hoped the bug wouldn’t be disgusting or huge this time.

* * *

 

Eight months had passed, and Reia had to recognize she was enjoying this adventure much more than she expected. It even occurred to her that this could be as close to a vacation as they could get. They followed Panthro everywhere he went and listened to all his instructions carefully. Well… May was always the one to contradict him in some manner, and that was the fun part of the journey. From the very beginning when they arrived, she thought she’d never smile again. May and Panthro seemed to prove her wrong on that aspect.

Those two were a scene to behold in the order of the day, and nothing could keep her from admiring it. Maryam sulking and arguing with the big cat seemed an entertaining routine in the day. The mornings were never quiet, the trip was never dull and the only silent occasions, in general, where the starlit nights.

She realized Maryam had adapted to the circumstances quickly, or she was being resolute and tough for their survival. No tears had fallen from her eyes, only pouting’s and wicked smiles as usual.   Her fighting spirit shined and that had to be one of the reasons why Panthro seemed to take a liking to her. He seemed like an old warrior from a book, in his forties maybe…Reia smiled while she heard them quarrel. Apparently, May wanted to visit the next town along with the big cat, and he didn’t seem happy about it.

 

She had never seen Maryam act as childish as she did with Panthro. Almost a daughter and father relationship had emerged between them. It was fascinating to witness Panthro’s protective instincts flare at May’s teenage rebellion. It seemed tedious for Panthro but very entertaining for May. Funny how May had captured the alien’s interest in such a familiar human way; it was comical.

 

She also had never seen Maryam so enthralled in learning things before. In the past, all they had learned from their parents had been forced, and not in a good way. Especially in Maryam’s case… The only time she could recall such a relationship was with her grandparents.  Most of all her grandfather Oscar, the only father figure she had adored since infancy and lost when she was ten years old. The grumpy old man never spoke much, yet May didn’t need him to talk. She blabbered away with stories while her grandfather tried to teach simple hobbies as drawing and books.

Certain camaraderie existed between them and granny Willow smiled at them often. Reia had a great relationship with May’s grandmother, but she had never spoken to Oscar, too afraid of his grouchy faces. Which May didn’t seem to care about in the least; she just pranced around him like a spoiled kitten and enjoyed his company.

 

Rei´s parents, just like May´s, had never been the good or reliable type. Not that she could blame them. They were so screwed up, that in her case she pitied them. In May’s case, she wished to punch them more than once. But she, herself, had never been a violent sort of person.

The anger that she had experienced was an odd feeling she didn’t wish to recall. But she was glad May had a sort of special relationship with Panthro. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t that friendly with her too.

But for how long would the alien care for them?  That worried Rei beyond anything. Who knew what could happen. Other than survival, her friend could lose the anchor helping her to stay steady. And it wasn’t she who had done that. She had failed miserably with her recent crisis… What a great friend she was, she thought.

Reia feared May’s heart would be crushed and lost if this attachment continued.  She knew too well how May’s heart worked. Concern filled her chest with knots and a sudden whimper caught her attention.

“If it is safe, why can’t I go with you?” May stumped her feet on the ground “Can’t you get some sort of disguise or cloak?”

“No! You’d just be something else I have to worry about!” Panthro growled at May.

Rei had a hard time understanding Panthro when he made those weird sounds. She began to comprehend the language gradually, recognized some words like yes or no due to facial expressions and May’s summarized translations.  Three months after her crisis, May along with Panthro’s began giving her writing and oral lessons. Thunderian seemed a complex language full of consonants and guttural sounds. Though she couldn’t speak it, she could grasp the meaning of many words and sentences. Some expressions were very similar to their mother tongue, which was kind of a curiosity. But she would eventually fully understand and they would soon be familiar in time.

“Have it your way your grumpiness! Don’t blame me if I escape your supervision someday!” May pulled a sly smile and Panthro almost lost his patience.

Rei smiled at the scene again. What a witty smartass her friend was. Thank God Rei wasn’t the only one who had to cope with the “attitude”. And she had to give May support in that last statement. No matter how hard one conceals a matter it shall be found. The more you conceal the matter, the more curiosity you provoke.  

“We are not-“Some words cut off and Rei had to struggle to separate the words from his alien cat grunts “There is a purpose why we’re staying as far from the road as possible!” Reia stopped caressing her fine steed and left Draco to approach to Maryam’s side “Pebble the main road and town could be dangerous. I give the orders you obey!” Rei covered the smile behind the back of her hand realizing Maryam hadn’t flinched one bit. That was expected.

“Okay…  Have it your way. But you can’t keep me in a safe cage for too long!” May placed her index finger over Panthro’s chest.

Rei observed Panthro’s brows frown and his jaw clench. Something heavy weighed on his tongue he couldn’t phrase. He seemed angry and at a loss for words. She lifted her hand and place it on May’s shoulder and winked at Panthro in secrecy.

He didn’t say much, he just nodded and turned pacing furiously away from them. May crossed her arms over her chest and sighed deeply.

“The less I know, the more unprepared I am. We don’t even know where he’s taking us Rei!” Rei squeezed May’s shoulder and forced her to look her way. “Am I wrong?” Reia wasn’t sure how to answer. But she moved her head from side to side as a no “I wish I could buy you something to write on, it would be easier…  Maybe they have technology that he hasn’t spoken about and you can get your voice back! Maybe advanced healing knowledge… I’m even willing to consider magic. I feel I’m going crazy here! I need to learn more about this place and he’s not making it simple for me! ” May’s eyes began to fill with tears, her fists strained on each side, but Reia wasn’t going to cry this time. Reia reached out and hugged her for a brief moment. Maryam quickly pushed her away.

“I’ll be fine. I just feel so…So…I can’t remember the English word for it! Damn Thunderian alien!”

Rei took her hand and spelled the word with her finger slowly on May’s palm.

“I…M…P…O…T…ENCE” Only one tear fell from her eyes and she rubbed it away.

“Yes. Exactly…I’m sorry Rei!”Rei chest filled with fluffy sweet feelings. She reached out and screwed May’s hair wildly. And she moved her lips slowly spelling the words without sound.

“ _It’s ok!”_ May smiled and pushed her lightly.

“Well… My hair’s a mess! Your fault! Would you braid it for me or make some sort of bun? I need to keep in place when I practice punches, it’s too long” Reia nodded and they walked to the camp.

 

* * *

 

Reia watched the night sky. It was clear and the stars shined like diamonds. They were bigger stars than she had seen back home, with more color to them. Flashes of greens and blues decorated the sky. The creaking of bugs and critters all around them reminded her how much life dashed in the darkness. It was comforting.

She didn’t feel like eating much when they had dinner. Some meat scraps and deep brown bread didn’t arouse any hunger. Too hard to chew for her flat teeth, Maryam on the other hand, had received Panthro chewed and ripped meat, and she had watched astonished at May’s acceptance of it. As though it were the most normal thing in the world! She wouldn’t eat chewed food. She just bit and pulled some pieces apart savoring some of the salty taste like gum. Reia ignored May’s insistence and offering while dinner had lasted.

Soon after the meal, the pair fell asleep and she was left alone with her whispering thoughts. The fire crackled and spit ashes. It was delightfully peaceful and soothing. Except for Panthro and May’s snores, which seemed to compete with every breath? A laugh was encased in her lounges and she pressed her lips tight avoiding sad recollection of being mute. Sometimes she’d fall into the harsh fact that she couldn’t remember the sound of her own voice. Reia quelled the disturbing feeling piling up in her stomach at the notion.

A sudden thud distracted her angst and tilted her head towards the sound. Then a whimper and a scream punched her senses. She erected herself in a sitting position and gazed around her. She rested her gaze on Draco’s reaction and he didn’t seem distressed by the noise. An odd feeling tickled the back of her neck and she paid extra attention to any other incoming sound.

Another cry sounded. Like a child screaming in the distance. It crushed her ears. Was her hearing becoming more enhanced?  But wouldn’t Panthro hear it as well?  He was a cat, he had excellent hearing.

A shriek and a distant sob grew close. She froze instantly not daring to move. She listened attentively to the sobs. They were a child’s no doubt.

Reia gathered her resolve and moved Maryam shoulder quickly. She heard her friend groan and brush her hand off.

**_Damn May’s deep sleep!_ **

She moved her again and failed to wake May. Reia’s gaze moved towards Panthro, he looked like a hibernating bear. Reia hesitated at first, but she stood and approached to Panthro’s side. She touched his furry arm and moved him slightly. No answer, no sign of even feeling her touch.

The sobs grew louder and she began to move Panthro frantically.  He was heavy and she didn’t have the strength it seemed to wake him.  

**_Damn sleepy bears! Damn you both!_ **

She cursed in her mind wildly. Until her eyes met the sack of water. A silly daring idea popped in her head like a flash. Reia moved swiftly, grabbed it, released the cap and threw water over their faces. Panthro rose cursing and confused. May followed his reaction as well and they both covered their faces with the more incoming water.

**_Finally!_ **

“What in the name of Thundera are you doing?” Panthro spat angrily.

Reia closed the sack and made signs. Panthro had taught her some battle codes. Clear signs to make a point, which came in handy now as she pointed to her ear and then waved three times in the direction she heard the sobs.  She indicated a palm towards her and patted two fingers on her palm. Which meant; “I heard 3 sounds coming from the south towards us. A thud and two steps”

Panthro blinked and got up immediately. He did not waste his time nodding or indicating any understanding. He just took his nun-chucks and left them blending in the bushes and darkness of their surroundings. This wasn’t the rocky desert anymore. More trees and bushes covered the area mostly. Though the ground was not moist, its color was a deep brown sand color. No mountains were in sight.  

Time stretched on slowly, and Maryam stood ready and aware. She had grown so fierce and matured these last months in many aspects it amazed her. It sent a reassuring sensation down her spine looking at the lioness ready to protect her pride. Maybe May’s was becoming more alien than she knew and a cat no less.

Rei’s mouth twitched and she suddenly felt inspired by May’s display of courage. No matter how many flaws her friend had, the good things overpowered them.

Panthro appeared from the shadows again. He hadn’t made any sound until he spoke.

“I saw nothing… But go back to sleep the both of you. I’ll keep watch. There shouldn’t be any lizards in this area but just in case I’ll stay alert.”

May shrugged her shoulders.

“Come on Rei…Sleep closer to me. Everything will be ok” Reia repeated the words in her head and it bothered her. She certainly was afraid at first. But she wasn’t that paranoid. She hadn’t been for months now. She was trying to protect them, and even in that, she had been useless. A false alert and they had mistaken her actions as ones out of fear. A bile rose to her throat.

**_I’m so useless…_ **

Her shoulders slumped forward and she went back to her sleeping sack. She heard Maryam’s footsteps and felt her warmth when she lay beside her and arms locked her in a sisterly embrace.

“It’s cold so deal with it…” May adjust her head on the small flat pillow.

**_Liar!_ **

Reia accepted Maryam’s invasion of space reluctantly and fought hard to fall asleep.  Her eyes wondered over Panthro’s wide back. For several minutes she watched the towering guardian shielding them from harm and her eyes slowly fell into a deep slumber.

 

Two days later they moved on to greener pastures. More forest came in view and they settled near a town but far enough from the main road. It seemed summer had passed by according to Panthro and spring took its place.  The weather varied much like on earth, depending on the location she guessed. A sweet meaty scent filled Rei’s nostrils and she inhaled deeply. Her stomach grumbled and Panthro smiled at her for the first time.

“I see the freshly cooked meat is more to your taste?” A laugh rumbled in his chest and her cheeks flushed at the remark “Well porkadeen is a delicacy, but it needs to be cooked slowly over a cared fire. The honey Ikum tenderizes the meat” Reia nodded timidly. Panthro had not spoken to her so openly till now. “But I can give you a little-cooked skin. It’s the best part! It’s not entirely cooked yet. But the skin is safe” Panthro picked a knife from the cooking utensils and cut a piece of copper skin. Then he approached her and handed her the delicacy.

Reia locked gazes and she smiled nervously. She wasn’t used to Panthro addressing her in any way. She reached out and took the skin and paused. It smelled so good her mouth watered. A sudden urge of hunger swept through her and she bit and chewed.  It was tender and the taste was sweet and sour it swept her restraint. It was even better than pork chops glazed with barbeque sauce. She ate it so quickly she almost choked. She had never realized how much she had missed a good tasty meal.

Without any regard of Panthro’s stare, she sucked her fingers tasting every last trace of the sweet skin. Then the realization of being watched hit her and she stays stiff with her hand in the air after her careless act.

Panthro was watching with a grin on his face. She almost noticed a hint of pride in his features and the way he stood.

“To your liking I see… It’s good to know you have an appetite! The late queen loved the fruits of hunting. King Claudus hunted the best porkadeen. The alphas have the most tender flesh… The Queen enjoyed the outdoors cooking” He paused and looked sad for a moment “It brings pride to feed our kin well” A deep chuckle escaped him and he crouched in front her leveling the line of vision. Reaching into his personal stash he took a package out covered with a white cloth “Here”

Reia lowered her eyes and stretched her arms. Her hands trapped the apparent gift and it felt heavy. She raised her chin and looked at Panthro puzzled.

“Take it kiddo” A sudden flush seemed to creep on Panthro’s cheeks.

**_As if someone like him could actually blush?_ **

Reia paused and she shook the thought away. She pulled the package and laid it on her lap. She slowly unfolded the covers and she saw a leather satchel.

“Well go on… There’s more to it” Panthro raised himself from the ground and turned his back on her “I’m going to look for Pebble…Ohm…She’s taking too long. Where the hell is she?” He placed his big hands on his waist and sighed “I hope she didn’t go into town or I’ll… Damn that little-spoiled brat! Stay here.”

To her relief, it was still daylight. The night was what worried her most. Especially when she heard those sobs from time to time. It caused uncontrollable shivers. _Talk about paranormal activity,_ she spoke to herself.

Reia nodded quickly and Panthro left her with the intriguing package. Her hands hovered softly over the fine leather. It smelled like leather too. She wondered what could have possibly had driven Panthro to give her a gift. She opened the satchel and looked inside it. She pulled out a pen, a small red board, turquoise chalk and a notebook. A very old-fashioned notebook, with leather and threaded binds that held it together.

**_Writing tools? He bought me writing tools..._ **

Tears flooded her vision but she suppressed the sadness before more of them threatened her. Happiness burst in her heart and a wave of realization hit her. Panthro really had grown about them both, not just May. Though she had been fine with the first supposition, she welcomed the new truth. When Panthro returns she would surely hug the big cuddly cat, even if he didn’t like it.

**_How considerate of him to even care…_ **

Reia smiled at the mere thought as she held her new tools close like a sacred treasure.

* * *

 

Maryam walked through the woods trying not to stray too far from the path Panthro had indicated. She whistled and kicked some rocks in her way while she picked up mostly twigs.

Everything seemed like a normal forest except for the colors of the flora that surrounded her. Too many blues and pinks all over. And many of the plants were huge and didn’t look very friendly. As Panthro said; “The colorful ones are the most poison or deadly”, just like snakes she reminded herself. So she stayed away from them and strolled enjoying the view. Her head could have a battle with her curiosity at any moment. But she left that thought aside; she did not want to anger Panthro anymore than she did this morning when she almost followed him to town. _What was he protecting them from? Monsters?_

Maryam bit her lip as she watched the bundle of wood she had gathered and her shoulders slumped. She hadn’t gathered that much… Too distracted with her surroundings she guessed. No… She knew. And she had taken her sweet time in her last task. Panthro was going to go bonkers at her without a doubt.

She smirked and bent to reach for another twig at her foot.

“Grumpy old cat makes me laugh. He’s such shrew…”She giggled to herself.

A heavy squealing sound and something like a laser gun from a star wars movie raked her being. She stiffened and lay still holding her breath. Another scream tore the woods and her heart skipped a beat.

“What the hell was that?” She whispered low.

The sounds shook her curiosity. She laid the twigs beside a tree and followed the direction from which the sound came. At first, she wasn’t sure it had gotten lost but the squeals sounded closer. Her heart thundered in her brain, knowing she was getting into trouble. But she needed to see whoever was in pain.

She took slow steps until she reached a clearing. A small lake. She hid her body well in a luscious bush and peeked through the branches.

May blinked focusing her vision, and over the shore very near her, a humanoid dog hugged his middle and squealed in pain. He was small, with brown and golden fur. Droopy ears and brown eyes full of dread. He had goggles on his head and no shirt, just white baggy pants and gray sandals similar to Panthro’s.  Two green undressed lizards towered over him. They held long guns that had green bulbs beside where the trigger should be. One was thin and a deep rich green covered his scales. The other was chubbier like a Komodo dragon. His scales were a darker green and he had larger claws.

Behind them was a huge tank. Like a war tank and they hissed at the dog menacingly.

“We have no use for you anymore… You flee bag!”  Komodo dragon spoke and hissed.

“Yes… Now that you’ve fixed it you can die like the wretched mutt you are!” The thin lizard pointed his gun at him “Say goodbye you cat worshipper!”

Maryam’s brain battled the urge to aid the animal. But her instincts shunned her reason. She needed to create a distraction. Something that could prevent them of the dog so he could run for his life. She screamed!

“Hey! You there!”

The lizard’s necks bent her way and the adrenaline sent shivers to every limb. Her anger flared and fear mixed knowing she was in big trouble.

Lizards were the enemy Panthro had spoken about. Those filthy creeps were cold-blooded killers according to her knowledge. Controlled hollow beings, mercenaries of a much greater organization, or so Panthro had told her. But he never told her about the fact that they used technology. Those guns seemed to resemble futuristic weaponry.  The lizards didn’t hesitate to shoot her way.

The sound of it seemed so unrealistic and this wasn't starring wars or Mass Effect. It wasn’t a movie or a game. They were real tech weapons, and they cut and burned the plants and trees around her.  She crawled sticking as close to the earth as she could, as fast as her arms and legs allowed under the undeniable terror.

Anger and fear swelled in her chest and she screamed again.

“Is that all you’ve got you disgusting monsters! You’re pathetic!”

She hoped the dog was wise enough to take the chance and run away. The lizards kept on firing and fire and smoke invaded her lounges. She crawled again and hid behind a big tree praying they would stop at some point. But they didn’t. The last fired lasers cut her cheek, her thigh, and her shoulder. They burned like hell. Fortunately, they were just scratches, not bad enough to kill her.

**Panthro is going to be so angry!**

Abruptly, the gunshots seized and scream ringed in her ears. She turned her head and watched Panthro in shock. He was ruthless.  She had never seen him so unforgiving. He had pounced swiftly over the Komodo dragon and taken him by surprise. In her distraction strategy, the lizards had come close to her location and they were far away from the tank.

Panthro’s fist jammed twice against the lizard's jaw and a crack echoed. Whatever he had done didn’t sound too good. Then in a blink he took advantage of the thin lizard's surprise and unsheathed whirling his nun-chucks hitting his scaly hands. The gun fell and the lizard froze in place. Panthro’s jaw clenched and she saw twisted anger in his features.  He pounced again and lunged forward. This time his jammed the lizard’s stomach. It shrieked and hissed at him. And punches came rolling down on the creature’s stomach. He took a hand and bent it till it cracked. But he didn’t kill them.

They lay there motionless. She watched him sniff and there was no sign of the alien dog.

**He escaped!**

She watched Panthro sniff the air again and track the ground around him. His gaze wondered on the ground until he seemed satisfied there was nothing else to break. He took the guns and threw them in the lake. His one eye seemed wild and looking for something. He sniffed while walking towards her.  He moved the branches furiously, and Maryam chocked feeling uncertain if she wanted to face his anger.

Once he moved the obstruction out of his way their eyes locked on each other.

May watched Panthro breath deep and he closed his eyes in relief. He got closer and he bent down and his face went fully serious. A hand reached out and he sniffed intently. His hand caressed her cheek.

“Such a weak hide. I should buy a full armor… Thank god they're just scratches” he paused and scratched his head “You okay kid?”

“I…” No words came out.

Panthro frowned at her and whispered in a deep voice.

“You scared me, kid… Battles aren’t games, this is the real deal. Didn’t I tell you not to go further?” His voice gained a higher pitch “Didn’t I tell you if you see danger run?” He dragged a palm through his face.

Maryam managed to answer very low. Something had restrained her voice.

“I’m sorry…I just saw the dog in trouble…I…The lizards were going to kill him” Maryam hesitated for a bit and then continued her strangled speech “I had to do something… They were going to kill him!”

Understanding went through Panthro’s face and he sighed again.

“So you made them switch targets?” he laughed grimly “That was very dangerous Pebble. You’re not ready to fight your own battles until I say so. Is that understood?”

“Yes”

His calloused hands tried to reach her and she flinched. Maryam watched Panthro’s eye full of surprise, and a pained expression shadowed his face.

“You saw me didn’t you?” He paused and breathed slowly “Do you really think I’d hurt you?” Another pause thickened the air between them “Are you scared of me Pebble?”

Maryam logic kicked in like she had been electrocuted. She wasn’t afraid of him. She was just overwhelmed by the real deal. Her fists curled at her sides and she knew she had given the wrong impression. She could never fear the grumpy cat that protected them. She just didn’t realize how strong and fearsome he really was. That face full of cold determination. The reality that if he wasn’t that strong he could’ve died because of her silly plans. And millions of thoughts bombarded her brain.

Her body felt a jolt of fear and she leaped and hugged Panthro. She held him close and hot silent tears traced her cheeks. She squeezed tighter and she could feel Panthro’s steady heart beating.  She cursed herself for crying but for some reason, she couldn’t stop all the bottled feelings that burst out of her. She had bottled up so much of it; it seemed because she couldn’t stop shaking and squeezing. Maybe because she didn’t want to cry in front of Rei and all the weight fell over Panthro’s strong shoulders.

He didn’t hug back immediately, but as the sobs grew and the squeezes grew she noticed him exhale deeply. She felt his strong arms surround her and pressed his hands lightly on her head and caressed her back. And then he hugged her tighter and he chuckled.

“You silly little brave cub” he placed his hand over her head and whispered “Your nothing but trouble”

“I’m not scared of you!” She sniffed and clung to him.

“I know…  You okay?”

She nodded and stayed clinging to him for a while in silence.

“You looked cool and you really kicked ass! Who knew the old grumpy cat could be so fierce”

A raspy chuckle pounded in her ears.

“Come on let’s leave this place Pebble before I spank the hell out of you” He laughed and pushed her a little. His calloused hand cleaned my tears away.

“Empty threats don’t scare me” Panthro smirked at her “I don’t usually cry… It’s not like me. But I’m glad things didn’t go worse…I’m glad you’re ok…”

“That’s more like the tedious Pebble I know! Don’t worry kid this cat is a scar collector, not dead meat anytime soon”

“I know… You’re Bruce Lee! “

Panthro arched a brow. “Who’s Bruce Lee?”

Maryam let her arms slide away and smiled.

“I’ll tell you about him later… By the way, you have some explaining to do!”

“Why?”

“Technology does exist…You knew all along! And it’s dangerous!” She spat angrily “And lizards are using it against animals?  Does your king know this?”

Panthro stare left hers and he scratched his head frustrated.

“Years ago technology was a Myth kid…  Besides I’m taking care of this. This is my responsibility, not yours”

“Don’t you think he should know?”

“He will soon… But I have something I need to take care of before that”

“Can we keep the tank? It would be an asset to the army. Plus its proof technology does exist and it’s being used. Do dogs know how to use it?”

“That is out of the question… I won’t use that thing!  But yes dogs smuggle parts and do repairs. They’re also collectors”

“Then let’s collect the loot! It’s very convenient to trust me! Maybe I can help you use it… It has to work similar to a car. Or maybe it has some sort of system we can hack into. Don’t know how advanced it could be… ”

“It is out of the question…We are not using that thing even if I do know how to repair it!”

“Ha!” She yelped triumphant “So you do know! The lizards said it had already been repaired by the dog. Thank god he escaped! Besides, you don’t want anyone else getting their hands on that thing. Back home… Those things kill a lot of people in wars Panthro… Do you want that?”

Panthro shrugged and breathed deeply. Maryam noticed he was annoyed to admit the truth in her statement.

“All right… let’s take a look. Or else I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Maryam smiled smugly and punched him lightly in the arm.

“Let’s get down to business”.


	12. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A misterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: I remember this chapter has so many details. Hope you like them! Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. I would love to hear you comments and voices. So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them!
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  Chapter 12

 

Reia glanced at May’s expression fixed on Panthro’s paws pondering in oiling some part of the mechanisms of the war vehicle. Apparently, the new acquisition her friend stumbled into was his second main concern now. She smiled bitterly as she recalled May’s squeaking and her features twisting into all sorts of anxious and happy sentiments. Telling her every bit of the adventure she had experienced, and cheering at their victorious loot.

_Could things be more insane?_

 She couldn’t quite determine what Panthro was thinking of the war vehicle. By his comments, it was a mixture between frustration and a guy who adored his new trophy. Wanting to keep it clean and out of May’s reach just in case she broke it. He had named the monstrous thing “The Thunder Tank” and May had clapped overjoyed with approval.

Reia sighed and observed May biting her lower lip. She was desperate to fiddle with what surely was more a weapon than a vehicle. And although it would save them time and provide protection, it wasn’t exactly discrete.

“Come on Panthro let me help!” May scooted closer to Panthro, who was inspecting the vehicle’s engine.

Panthro exhaled deeply and practically barked at her friend.

“You are not touching anything! This baby needs delicate understanding hands” He sighed and grunted “Last time you pressed the self-destruct button… Luckily I was there to override the code” He pointed his claw at the tip of May’s nose “So ‘No´ is ‘No’ cub”

“Oh so now you are an expert?” She smirked at him audaciously “Three months ago you were a barbarian general… And now you know everything! What else do you hide you big sneaky cat!”

“Sometimes you inspire the same question Pebble…” May fell silent and Panthro just looked at her with a disapproving frown that said ‘We need to talk’.

She turned around in defeat and kicked a rock when she came down from the tank.

“Fine… Have it your way!”

Panthro seemed to be familiar with her tantrums now. But she had to admit, Panthro’s tech knowledge was an odd contrast to his warrior cave man profile. According to May’s information on his people, these aliens didn’t use technology. Most of his people dredged at the thought of its existence.

She guessed he had his share of travel and knowledge to be so open to it. He must have learned how to use one of them. What sort of technology other than tanks did he know about? She caught the meaning in Panthro’s expression while Maryam stumped her feet away from him. She had this gut feeling May wasn’t going to like what Panthro had to say.

May arched her back and yawned. Her eyes drifted from the white pearls shining brightly in the sky to the funny clouds that shunned them. Rei had piled herbs and prepared the stew calmly while she observed Maryam and Panthro fidgeting and avoiding each other. Every glance at the sky, at her feet or at the fire meant many things. Reia could thread her line of thought like a mind reader. Maryam fought between her distress and weaknesses. She could see the girl in front of her refuse to cower and pretend everything was normal. But deep in those pools, a storm of anger was building up. Why? Well, the answer was simple.

Panthro… He was the one avoiding her, acting cold and indifferent. This last month they had been at each other’s throats struggling to understand one another and failing miserably. A funny picture popped up in her mind of Panthro shielding himself from May’s wrath, dodging every blow. A certain sadness and worry covered Panthro’s strong male features every night. When May was distracted chewing her food, Rei would get a glimpse of Panthro’s crackling smile. Instantly she would know he felt her stare. Although they weren’t as close, a certain silent conversation played its tunes, an omitted understanding of sorts.

 She pocked Maryam’s waist, and she observed her snap out of the trance. Reia forced a sweet smile.

“What?” She followed Reia’s finger that pointed at her book.

Reia wrote in her worst handwriting on the pale sheets of her new notebook. She had never been particularly good in calligraphy, but it was clearer when she wrote slower. Maryam waited patiently for her to finish and she read “Your bracelet jewel is red. Mine isn’t, I’ve been checking on it daily and no changes. You don’t have scars, I do. Maybe it has healing powers?”

May pondered at the facts and nodded.

“I don’t know. The ogre princess didn’t leave a manual you know…” May smiled back at her, but it quickly faded when she saw concern and an internal debate. Her eyes shifted from side to side and she frowned. And she scribbled something else quickly for her to read.

“We have to learn more about this place. These bracelets…Must be connected to this world” Reia wrote speedily.

“I’ve been wondering if it’s old technology or just magic” May whispered and hugged her knees while watching the campfire “I haven’t had time to ask him… I want to.” She shrugged her shoulders and puffed away a loose strand of her hair cascading on her face “He’s the only one who can help us. Though it’s possible he doesn’t have the answers we want.”

Reia nodded and nudged her shoulder in a playful manner. 

They both joined the silence. Although this peace agreement was nice, Reia could feel the urge to speak with her voice once again. To hear her words and assure Maryam they would find answers and encourage her properly. The reality was a cruel mistress indeed.

After a while, in what seemed more like an hour had gone by, Panthro´s heavy steps shook their calm.

He sat across from them and yawned loudly. His shoulders slumped and he scratched his chin with his clawed hand. Reia saw a clear falling shadow under his eyes, as though he were struggling with something. His vision slowly moved from them to his nun-chucks and he chuckled.

“A long time ago…I was…A proud thunderian general trying to appease my king and my people” A ragged breath escaped his lunges “I too had a friend…” Then he stared back at them and smiled “His name was Grun”

Reia noted the harsh tone he let out as he spelled that name like he was spitting it and willing it away.

“He too served the king in equal terms as mine… We had an important task that king Claudus had entrusted us” His voice lowered into a deep rumble “But he betrayed me and our king…” He placed his clawed palm on his face “I was trying to fix this mess and in the way, I met you, cubs.” He sighed “I’m not a babysitter. I have duties to respond to, and my kingdom may be threatened by that foolish greedy cat”

“I’m sorry… betrayal… I know the feeling” Maryam whispered almost out of breath. Yet Reia felt betrayal wasn’t the main theme or objective. Panthro was running in circles in his head to find the true words to speak. She could feel it in his firm and pained voice.

 “I can’t care for you two anymore” Panthro spoke quickly and low.

And those words echoed…

She turned to stare at May’s reaction. Shock and disappointment tickled her eyes but she refused to cry.

**_That is so like her… Now comes the avalanche._ **

Reia watched Maryam’s neck almost crack when she twisted her face to stare at the alien who spoke those words. Denial and rage eating her away…

“What do you mean? I… can’t… We need you” She retorted.

“I have important things to take care of…  And they can’t be done while you two stay around” He raised his tone.

“I can help you! And maybe in the way you can help us!” She yelled back, fear closing her vocal cords.

Rei reached out to place a firm hand on her soul sister’s shoulder. Her friend was breaking and she would have to collect the pieces.

“It’s dangerous! You could die! I won’t allow that to happen…” Panthro spat out of breath.

“So you won’t help us…” May’s voice sounded strangled.

Reia noted a change of tone in Panthro’s voice, a sweet comforting whisper trying to reach out to his distraught child.

“I didn’t say that Pebble… When I’m done with no good for nothing cat I’ll come back for you two!”

“You lie!” May screamed and rose to her feet “What makes you any better than him? You promised! You trained me… I can’t take this.”

He slumped forward in a flash. Panthro gripped May’s wrist before she could run away. Her friend seemed to beg with her eyes to flee from this madness.

Panthro gazed at her with a sad expression. She realized then… Rei’s palm was on Panthro’s chest fearless and firm. Reia’s body was shielding hers in a natural protective stance. Then she laid her other free hand on Panthro’s shoulder and smiled in acceptance and she nodded “I wasn’t going to hurt her… I never would” He let May’s wrist free and he backed down “I promise by all that is mighty in Thundera… I will never hurt you or back down from my word…” He let out a painful sigh “I’m a

Then she laid her other free hand on Panthro’s shoulder and smiled in acceptance and she nodded “I wasn’t going to hurt her… I never would” He let May’s wrist free and he backed down “I promise by all that is mighty in Thundera… I will never hurt you or back down from my word…” He let out a painful sigh “I’m a thunderian general after all… A loyal one” He stood straight “You two are too young and soft skinned to be in battle. And I’ve seen enough younglings facing death.” Rei’s hand caressed May’s back soothing the uncontrolled anger and trembles “I’ll take you to the nearest village in the outer skirts of my city… I have a friend there who will take you both to a safe place. He owes me a big favor…” He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest “You’ll have a small humble comfy home where you can stay until I come back for you” He stepped in close again, kneeled and pressed a hand to May’s cheek. Reia relaxed beside her. She could feel her measured breath. “I swear by thunderian law Pebble”

Rei looked at May with caution. A blaze of fury burned in those dark voids. Her knuckles almost white as she fisted her hands at her sides in silence she held her raging breath and avoided her touch. She stood up and fled like Rei expected her to do. Maryam had to breathe it all in and exhale the frustration to the four winds. Her hand on Panthro’s shoulder steadied him and prevented him from following her friend.

**_Give her space Panthro. Don’t push… God knows May doesn’t work that way…_ **

 

________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were strained with silence and awkward moments. A tense and delicate aura hung around May and Panthro. None of them spoke much to her. But the silence between them was even more difficult to handle. This situation was unnerving.

Panthro frowned and grunt all day. He settled his time driving the Thundertank and fixing it. Eating quickly and even breaking some utensil once in a while. Apparently, he was losing his patience and May’s silent anger was driving him nuts. He would peek at her while she trained, while she turned her gaze from his, when she brought wood for the fire; and he would spit the ground and find something to do.

She pitied the poor alien deeply since she knew too well Maryam’s silent treatments. They were merciless and carefully timed to make you lose whatever sanity was left.  Above all, she knew that Maryam was perfectly aware of the effect her silence caused in contrast to her bubbly, loud never-ending blabber.

**_May, you are being wicked and childish… And what’s worse… You’re going to regret it!_ **

But this was certainly a situation in which she knew she could not interfere, at least not as well as she could before… When she could speak, she sighed at the sad thought.

She couldn’t give her friend a good lecture. Writing a long speech was out of the question as well. Occasionally she would slap her hand or push Maryam reprimanding her conduct. Did not work at all… It was like urging a wall to talk. And she grinned at the thought.

Reia realized that finding answers and seeking help for their current problem needed time. Unlike Maryam, she was aware they had to be patient and plan their actions carefully in this new world. Going to a city would be a perfect place to search and investigate what they could. The probability of finding Nadia was even higher.

 Her name sounded bitter in her head. Yet each passing day she found it easier to phrase it and deal with the fact objectively.

**_“Destiny has strange ways of showing where you’re supposed to go. No matter what your proud parents say about your future Reia… Eventually, time shows the true path and you decide to walk or stay still. Get it?”_ **

Granny Willow’s words rung deep with that playful tone of hers, in a conversation she had a year ago about her worries. She was unusually disturbed by her parent's manipulative nature, they had every little detail planned from the moment of her birth and she silently had accepted it in exchange for few moments of respect and personal space. It was simple. You abide the laws; you get what you want once in a while. A sour smile spread without thought at the irony of it all.

To be compliant, to be rational, composed, proud of her blood and respectful of her elders, had never been something to question. She had to accept and use that in her favor in the little things.

 Granny Willow had said those words so naturally without a doubt.  And only now did she realize Nadia was not to blame for her careless behavior. Not even Maryam … She had walked and pushed to this point. Destiny was pulling a funny joke indeed.

The last three days were long and weighed heavy. It took exactly five days to arrive at the small village in the outer skirts of the huge city of Thundera, as Panthro had predicted. Rei could see from this distance the huge white wall that was erected to protect a very large city. The wall crossed the whole valley and limited the view beyond it. Reia had popped her head above the tank and imitating Maryam’s act of curiosity and Panthro had yelled for them to sneak back into the tank’s protected belly. He warned them to stay there until he was sure they could come out.

A few minutes past by and Panthro’s voice seemed to shake the Thundertank’s walls; he was in an especially foul mood today. Despite the smooth ride and the fact that they’d arrived at destination on time, he still scowled and grunted. Reia came out first followed by a very depressed and equally pist-off friend. She came down from the tank and gave May a hand to follow her. Panthro frowned and signaled them to keep moving, turning his monumental back on them.

Reia took Maryam’s wrist and tugged it, urging her to make haste.

Reia gazed at the dirt road that led to a small wood house that was separated from the other ten she counted in the distance. The setting displayed made this place a very small town indeed. The lonely house stood bigger in comparison to the rest. It’s structure imitating a big cottage of a fairytale.

 The sun was setting and the sky was mutating from a deep orange to a passionate red. It was beautiful. No sunset had been more beautiful than in this part of Third Earth. The air was warm and smooth breezes pushed the rebel locks that tickled her nose. There were no green pastures, no trees and no water around the area. Where would a city as great as Thundera get their water supplies if it was surrounded by this rocky valley?

No villager in sight and silence. Everyone living there had to be secure inside their homes, she thought.

As they got closer to the door of the small house, it opened with a ‘bang’ and a small old cat-man with fur the color of mustard and black spots on his pointy ears came out standing straight, balancing his position with a wooden cane. His yellow slit eyes were framed by long droopy white eyebrows that extended to his chin. A long white pointy beard adorned with a leather thread, extended to his middle in a braid. He wore a red and black robe that reached his feet, with long wide sleeves that hid his clawed hands. He peered at them with an air of superiority, despite the fact that once he came down those three stares Panthro would surely tower over him.

Somehow, by that single pose, the old cat displayed an aura of power. His eyes were shimmering like yellow bulbs. It sent goosebumps up her skin, contrary to Maryam who didn’t seem to feel the same way. And then he spoke.

“Please come in before you whirl up more curious stares” The old cat’s voice sounded cryptic and deep. But the way he pronounced his words were much clearer and refined than Panthro’s heavy accent. Reia was able to understand clearly every word.

Panthro was standing in front of them while Reia looked around, she couldn’t seem to find any sign of a peeping villager or a curious child. Panthro urged them to follow him inside after the old cat had walked into this fairytale cottage with a crippled march.

Reia stepped inside and smelled the beautiful scent of some incense and mud. The room was lit by two candles set on a big round table that had a ragged red cloth over it. Four chairs surrounded it and then Reia lets her eyes wander across the room. Everything was gloomy and surrounded by weeds and slithering vines that sneaked from the windows to the floors and even walls. They laced and adorned with their emerald green leafs. It made the square room feel even smaller.

**_It’s more like a haunted forest inside._ **

At the right side beyond the table, there was a chimney threaded by branches adorning its sides. Beside the chimney, there was a dark hall. The occasional spider web glistened in the red light. The old man advanced over the chimney and prepared the fire that illuminated the shrunken space even more. Oddly now it seemed more homely and warm with a crispy fire.

Panthro stood on the door frame watching the old cat that stood by the fire.

“You may take seat furless younglings” His eyes never left the burning flames.

And so Reia and May accepted his courtesy. Maryam’s eyes were open like two black marbles, but she did not whisper a word.

“You’ve marked them with your scent I see. They reek of you…” The old cat hissed displeased. Then his eyes turned to them and he spoke in a perky tone “Do you like soup dearests?”

Reia looked at Panthro and May for a response. But none of them spoke.

**_Awkward!_ **

She faced the old cat that did not seem altered by the lack of response and she nodded with a forced smile. She wished there were something to kick the tension out of the room, but sadly there was no way to make it disappear.

The old cat smiled courtly and quickly frowned at Panthro.

“At least one of you has manners” His small steps moved to the dark hall and then came back slowly out of the shadows with a heavy pot in one hand. Reia motioned to help, but his waving hand discouraged her. He soon placed the pot over the fire. Then he slowly turned step closer to them.

Maryam shrugged and looked suspiciously at the cat that got near her. He sniffed her a bit but then noticed her flinch at his intrusion of her personal space. The old cat hissed in disapproval and turned to face Reia and then hit her leg lightly with his cane.

“Which one will stand up for inspection? I need to study you … I haven’t seen anything like your kind before.” Reia stood up quickly saving Maryam the uncomfortable observation. She would surely kick him or put him in his place with a stinging comment. Diplomacy wasn´t Maryam’s forte.

“Take your coat off and stand closer to the fires child.” She followed his instructions and stood still. She peeked at Maryam from the rim of her eyes and saw her angry face as she crossed her arms over her chest. That stare of hers could burn a city to ashes.

Meanwhile, the old cat circled and made a distinctive click-click sound with his tongue. Her cat Whisky used to do that when he saw a bug. She hoped that that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t a bug!

The old cat stood in front of her and took her short braid then released it. ”Your mane is shorter but quite soft texture, thinner and less heavy. Unlike our females whose´s texture is thicker. Your sister seems to have a larger mane and heavier. Do the colors in your manes vary in your species?” Reia nodded agreeing ”I see… Your manes make you similar to us, as does your feminine form to our females. Stature varies as well in your kind?” She shyly nodded again. “Beneath that reeking panther smell, your scent is salty with a hint of sweetness, much like firelerium flowers. It is a poisonous flower that grows upon green valleys, hidden from predators. It is red and deadly.” A wide wicked smile spread and revealed his yellow sharp fangs. Reia couldn’t help but find a double meaning in his statement.

 The elder cat acknowledged her response with a tap on her shoulder and a nod. He took her hand, and his boney clawed finger traced the skin of her palm and he let her hand go as quickly as he had taken it. ”Your skin is soft with no fur, barely any sign of hair to match your mane. You’re certainly not a wood forger nor reptilian… Not like any animal on Third Earth. It breaks easily does it not?” She nodded again and his bony hand then traveled upwards to trap her chin and pulled her face close in a brutish thug. ”You don’t seem sick nor carrying any disease. I would know.” He looked at her eyes for a long moment.

His eyes were a sight to behold. Like yellow lamps of gold lined with black lids and wrinkles. The thickness of the fur on his face grew less around his eyes and mouth, just like Panthro.

“Your eyes are full of wonders youngling. Very different from ours… Panthro said your kin is called ‘jiuman’ is it not?” She nodded again “Do not fear me, child. Speak your mind. This old cat won’t bite.”

“She can’t talk sir” Maryam spoke with a strained voice “And we are not things to be inspected like a disease… You haven’t even told us your name.” May almost growled at him with a high pitch.

Panthro grunted but remained silent.

 Reia looked at him puzzled by his absence in the conversation.

“It would do you good to show some respect youngling, for you are under my roof.” He laughed and coughed simultaneously and Reia instinctively reached to the elder cat concerned ”Do not bother yourself with concern, child. I am just… old. I suppose it is rude not to present myself.” He smirked and pulled on his white eyebrows softly “My name is Lynxaris and this is my humble home.”

A sudden sound of the wooden door warned them it was being opened. And as it did Panthro left and shut the door violently. No ’goodbye’, no ‘I’ll be back’, nothing. Reia looked at the door shocked and at Maryam who was equally stunned. 

Everything lay still for so long, Reia realized no one had moved when Lynxaris hit his cane on the floor in protest.

“Finally that brute left… May his crazy ventures bring him home… but certainly not to mine.”

Maryam bolted from the chair as though something had burned her and followed Panthro outside. Reia went after her dismissing whatever Sir Lynxaris was saying. It was dark, and the road was barely visible under the bluish light.

Reia did not stand far from the cottage to catch up with Maryam. A cold wind blew fiercely out of the blue and untangled Mays’ lose braid. Her hair danced wildly with every gush of wind. At first, she doubted to advance further, respecting her goodbye. They stood in silence until she placed a hand on May’s shoulder. Her friend said nothing and turned back with her to the cozy house that awaited them.

A few hours later, they had eaten the soup and remained seated. Reia shuddered at the foul taste left by the meal and watched Lynxaris lit his pipe and smoke. The scent was very similar to vanilla and she inhaled it savoring the pleasant aroma. There was something very calm about Lynxaris and his house.

 May, on the other hand, sat close to a small round window invaded by vines. Reia was sure she couldn’t see much, but she assumed the guilt and sense of emptiness kept her friend hypnotized. No flinches or sighs from her friend. Just a lost gaze trapped in thought.

Reia snatched a paper and wrote quickly her stored conclusions of Mays’ behavior. She had tried to warn her. She really had tried… The clear words said “No matter how much you look, it’s not going to bring him back”

May smirked bitterly and answered in a whisper.

“I know… I just. I’m such an idiot!” May hugged her middle “Now he hates me… Great!”

“You have a very mistaken perception of your caretaker” Lynxaris’s voice caught their attention “If there is someone in this room he definitely hates. That would be me.” He chuckled and smoked his pipe “So you are May…The name has an odd sound to it. And the speechless one with manners is Rei?”

“Yes.” May answered and returned her eyes to the window.

“Listen here; he has bestowed upon me two things. One is that I take you to his rundown home in the city. Two, keep you safe.” He lifted his cane and pointed at them while he smoked “I will give you coin and cloth to wear to conceal yourselves. You are not to speak to any strangers nor roam around the city without escort and the proper concealing garments.” He placed his cane on the table and lay his hand on his heart “I do not want to risk my son and grandson’s reputation because of you two. Panthro expressly asked me to shelter and hide you as well as I could until his return. “

“It’s not like we’re going to kill somebody or make the whole city faint.” Maryam spat at him.

“Look here youngling… You are not a thing. I myself am not fond of the city, nor am I welcomed. My grandson will take care of you in his territory and I´ll make sure he abides the oath I made to Panthro. The reason for your concealment is a matter between Panthro and the king himself. He does not wish to stir things more than they will be if he finds out Grun has betrayed him. And also, newcomers of different races are not usually welcomed by all cats. You see…they are egocentric ignorant fools just like the rest of the animals on third earth!”

Reia’s eyes were wide and she was beginning to understand some things she did not before. On earth, the matter with aliens would be handled by the government in a similar fashion. It was a reasonable method considering the circumstances, and Panthro could not be there to represent and protect them if the king didn’t take the news well.

“If I can… I will visit once in a while or summon you. I only ask that you entertain me with your amicable company since my grandson is always busy. Staying here is out of the question, my apologies. I want no direct involvement in this secretive matter”

“Did he say where he was going?” May interrupted.

“No, he did not. Do not worry child. He seems to have claimed you as his charges. An equivalent of a daughter that is, which he may claim by thunderian law.” He laughed “Though I wouldn’t consider myself lucky in your shoes!”

“Don’t talk about him that way!” May rose to her feet and yelled “You old disrespectful geezer! Shouldn’t you respect one of your generals?”

“Now, now child… Relax. He is no general of mine. I live in my own soil and have nobody to bow to. I despise military forces and power as much as I dislike reptiles. But I do respect him.”

“Really? You don’t sound like you do.” She snorted.

“He saved my sons life and recommended my grandson to service the king as he had dreamed of since he was a tiny cub. I may not like the military or him. But I do respect him as an honorable cat!” He grinned at May triumphant “I do wish he could be less of a brute sometimes… It would be easier to reason with him… Now children go have a bath upstairs and change into the clothes I left on the bed. You’ll have to share the space. Here’s the key to your room so you may feel safer, now that your caretaker is absent”

Reia took the keys in her hands and nudged May to accept the order. Although may seemed reluctant, she knew she would follow in defeat. At least her usual blabbering self-was back in tune, ready to torture her ears and seek a feud with anyone. Panthro didn’t abandon them and that crushed May’s childish anger tantrum. Maryam needed a reason to angry to avoid the sadness. Reia was proud she had realized how in fault her actions were and now guilt would squeeze her brain all day no doubt.

**_You have a big complicated heart May…_ **

Panthro hadn’t abandoned them, she thought while she went up the stairs hearing May’s footsteps. Instead, he had chosen to leave them in his nest until his return. A wide smile played on her face with satisfaction.

**_I am not a child, but I’m very thankful Panthro_** ; her mind whispered.


	13. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well that was a change right? 
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  Chapter 13

 

A child’s voice shrieked in the distance. The painful call pierced her ears as she sat in darkness. The sound of water echoing around her.  Only silenced by that shriek, which called to her in sadness and despair.

**_Was it that little girl screaming again?_ **

Reia listened carefully to the sobs and screams of the child. Her eyes were slightly fogged so she forced herself to see. A white light showered her body in gold rays. She glanced at her scarred body and what she was wearing. A white greek dress, soaked in red tinges that melted with the floor surrounding her. Everything was dark, save for the place where she sat. Shock and bewilderment flooded her senses.

As she moved her legs to stand, water parted and made her garbs heavy. Fear turned her neck rigid at the slippery sensation of a syrupy liquid tracing her legs. The red water was lukewarm. In some places of her garment, the stains were a deeper color of red wine. Her breath caught, and she gasped while her eyes raked her surroundings. A cold sweat and uncontrollable shakes played with her limbs. She raised her skirts and watched in horror the trickles of the red liquid falling heavy on the pool that surrounded her. It took moments of recognition to truly understand what the substance was.

**_Blood… I’m in a big puddle of blood._ **

Horror felt like a small adjective to describe the feeling that nestled in her chest.  Reia couldn’t begin to understand why she was in such a state. She didn’t feel hurt. No cuts, no pain and no sign of other people around her bleeding out.

Bile rose to her throat and burned at the disgusting feeling of her feet soaked in its depths.

**_Why? Where is it all coming from?_ **

Another scream tore her heart. It was of anguish and sorrow. That innocent cry, which she had been haunted by, was a perfect setting for a horror movie. She lay all alone, in a puddle of thick fiery red while a scream of the unknown shook her senses.

The child was all alone, as she, in such a place and calling to her in a mad chant. A protective instinct erupted in her as she moved her feet towards it like a simple clear thought had dawned on her.  Despite the fear of discovering something horrible, she would seek the source.  The light followed her, but she ignored its curious intent. Her concerns lying only on the child’s scream.

As she ran in the thick wetness of the blood scattered on the floor, she pulled her legs to a faster pace, ignoring the disgusted sensation of it. Dragging her soaked dress with her and she cursed at her shameful weakness.

Panting, she stopped to hear the direction of the screams. But none hollered at her anymore. Her breathing settled.

Suddenly soft sobs tingled her ears. Gentle hiccups urged her to move. She seemed so tiny and shy.

**_Is she the one bleeding?_ **

A jolt of panic seized her completely, a sense of compassion and worry pressing her heart while she struggled to calm herself. She had to find this child who was in pain, maybe even mortally wounded, all alone in such darkness.

She pressed on; tilting her head from side to side to find the sound she sought. As she got closer to it, thunder rumbled and roared.

A heavy wind stirred the bloody floor and her skin prickled at the cold sensation. Fear was playing a wicked game with her mind and almost shredding her resolve. She shivered and pressed her lips painfully. All around her was darkness, except for the light that followed her diligently.

And then, the rain began.

Harsh lightning struck and pounded within the sky. She watched the rainfall heavily on her uncovered limbs. Scarlet drops from the dark heavens, swords of lightning in the distance that coursed the sky in anger, raging wind dissuading her movements.

Shocked, her body stilled under its threat and then she began to tremble pinned to the spot.

Shadows of bodies were falling from the sky like dead birds.

Her reflexes snapped when she heard the first body hammer the ground with a crude thump. Its liquid splashed her with more crimson stains. She panted and gasped in terror. Tears threatened to fall, but they lay anchored in her lower eyelid. Her limbs trembled and she wished to scream.

A jolt of realization traveled through her spine.

 ** _I need to move... Bodies …Falling…Might crush me._**  

Reia motioned her feet in a frantic race to find a place to take refuge.

 She took in some scenes quickly as she gazed what direction to take. Her eyes, beaming from side to side and squinting at every lightning glow that revealed the countless different dismembered corpses. Some of them, missing eyes, hands, feet and even heads. Many with swords splitting them in half or penetrating parts of their limp bodies. The cracking of bones as the dead corpses struck the floor violently punctured her heart.

She could not let the fear petrify her if she were to survive and find the child, she had to make her body move.

The stench of death was overwhelming and asphyxiating. It was rotten, horrifying and dreadful. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and even curl up in a ball of despair. A cruel world of meat and crushed bones. This was definitely the land of the dead.

Reia ran through the corpses. Her body ached at some of the dead who had hit her sides.

Yet hope showered her once more at the distinct revelation. A cave stood a meter away. So close and yet so distant. Reia entered the cave in a desperate motion to flee the rain of gore. Every part of her shook in uncontrollable waves of dread. And then she heard the gentle sobs very near her.

As she turned her gaze towards it, lightning struck and startled her. A heave of rotten smell invaded the cave. Then her eyes paused on a small figure huddled against a rock. Tiny and barely a shadow, but when the light came again, the form of a child lay there, barefoot and her tiny hands bracing her legs towards her small form. Her white hair with streaks of red cascaded over her shoulders and hands like silk threads.

Reia was so afraid and confused at the scenery; she hugged herself as well to gather what little valor remained.

Her aching body curiously pulled by the innocent frightened girl. She froze as she heard her soft voice tinged with fear and heartache.

“Please don’t let her find me” The child uttered in a strangled tone “She’s evil. She’s looking for me. I’m scared”

Her soft whimpers suddenly relaxed her alertness, and a sudden urge to comfort her arose. Reia kneeled and looked at her intently, not wanting to scare away. Keeping herself from making any sudden moves not to unsettle the child even more.

“They…He…She…It’s their fault they will die! Your blood…Her blood…The blood of the evil one” The girl spat with an angry voice and then she raised her face and looked at Reia.

A pale face, doll-like features with pink cheeks and a small shrimp nose. Her eyebrows and eyelashes as white as her hair and her eyes were a dazzling cherry red. Her little body was covered by a blue dress impeccably unstained.

This little sapling was so beautiful and distressing at the same time that Reia found herself frozen; she refrained from comforting the doll-like creature. She just observed her with a mixture of caution and a desperate need to hug her. Instead, the girl jumped, hugging and squeezing her middle, clinging as if she were the safest place in the world. There she remained, and soon Reia managed to pull her arms and return the embrace. Her hand then traveled to the soft white hair, combing the strands with her fingers. The feel was so warm and sweet, so familiar; and yet she had never seen her.

Maternal instincts must be second nature when it comes to children. Not all women surely… But how else could she explain this strong pull to protect the frail girl, an innate need to keep her safe and comfort her, as simple as breathing?

After a while, the girl placed a little distance between them and looked straight at her face. She raised her little palm tracking the scars on its surface smoothly.

“You mustn’t let her find me… He must not find you! Nor her” The doll frowned at Reia “You´re hurt… I’ll help a little…” Warmth exuded from her tiny fingers as she softly caressed her cheek “They…She…Especially he will find me if I do more. Please find me! Wake up” Reia couldn’t help but smile and wonder her meaning. Confusion and compassion battled in her head “I know you can! She can!” the doll began to cry “She’s coming, I have to go!”

Everything turned pitch black.

 

Reia’s eyelids shot up, she was panting and startled to death. Beads of sweat adorned her face, drenching her clothes. She was so nervous and out of breath that she hugged herself, rubbing her arms to warm her flesh. Her heart galloped in her chest, her vision was blurry and her jaw felt in pain, as though she had been pressing her teeth for hours. She was shaking involuntarily and she was so cold her feet and hands hurt.

It was not dark. The morning light was gracing the quiet room slowly with a pale blue light. It was a room similarly entwined with nature as the guest quarters. It was not small, but the green patches of vines ate up space, along with the piles of books and scrolls scattered all around them. One bed to share and not much space left by the invasion of the written word, it was a dream world for her, a pleasant place to awaken. Instead of the horror, she had just experienced.

The abrupt pitched sound of May´s snoring soothed her.

May mumbled in protest, as though she were having some sort of discussion with herself, it caught Reia’s full attention. Maryam´s hair was spread all over her face and her mouth was open, ready to drool on the pillow at any moment. That was real, she thought.

**_Seeing you here sleeping, keeps the little sanity I have left._ **

Reia’s breath settled and the reason was convincing her slowly that this awful feeling would leave. Her nostrils were still filled with the vile stench. She did not even want to analyze that fact.

**_Sweet Maryam… Don’t you dare leave me!_ **

It had all felt and smelled so real, it was still hard to discern. And being in an alien world with no idea of what made them get there. Pulled a wider range of possibilities, and made things a little difficult to adapt to. Yet she lay there unharmed, in a cozy room beside Maryam who snored harshly and moved every second to find a fitting position in a small matt. Relief flooded just by looking at May’s weird sleeping habits, twirled and twisted in the sheets. In a mantis pose.

I ** _wish I could sleep as deep and peaceful as you do. The beautiful sleeping menace!_**

 So she lay back again, on her side facing May while she slept. Taking her hand in hers she smiled and indulged her fingers with her warmth. A playful smirk at the realization that her friend’s mere existence could waver any storm, bring her back from any horror.

**_If we find you, Nadia…_ **

As Reia tried to thread the thought in her head, her eyelids drooped as sleep overcame. Her head, touching May’s forehead as she listened to the abrupt sound of the little rebel breaths and snores.

 

Reia was forced to wake up, in what felt like minutes later after closing her eyes. Apparently, Lynxaris was determined to ship them to their nest as soon as possible.  Before they rattled more stares, she assumed. It was very early and sunlight bathed the cottage. Maryam woke up cranky, puffing and cursing Lynxari’s every instruction. The pressing distinct sarcasm in every comeback as though she could bite him. On the other hand, Lynxaris restrained himself at every slash; dismissing her with a hand gesture or simply frowning. And sometimes he smiled, and that infuriated her friend even more. He had instructed to move all types of things, like wrapped herbs, glass jars filled with different powders and random ingredients even wooden boxes that exuded exotic aromas. Reia assumed they were incense or maybe tea. All of it carefully placed in a carriage in the back of the cottage. Oddly enough there was nothing to pull it from its place until Lynxaris yelled at Maryam and urged her to call the heter and tie him to the vehicle.

“Does he have a name at least? How am I supposed to call him?”

Lynxaris dismissed her with a wave and spoke while he walked back to the front door of the cottage.

“My heter is too old to carry himself… But…” he paused “I was led to believe by that brute father of yours, that you know this steed well…” He kept on walking without regard. ”He’s out there eating something no doubt. Wouldn’t listen to me…”

Reia observed May’s eyes become glassy and blurred as realization and happiness flourished in a smile.

“He left Draco…” Reia glanced at her with a reassuring smile. As in ´I told you so´ kind of expression she hoped. May nodded as understanding her and ran fast between the trees calling the heter.

With two hollers of the beast’s name, he had run to her in glee. Maryam came back from between the dried trees with a happy aura, petting and talking to Draco. She strapped him easily to the carriage as instructed and demanded Lynxaris to give him some sweets.

Surprisingly he gave her some kind of blueish berries and Draco gulped them entirely. 

Reia exhaled deeply and gathered the rest of the bags of herbs. Lynxaris approached her with a grin that showed his glistening fangs.

“She treats that stallion like a loved prince… Curse heters and their wild nature!” She heard him sigh “That heter is too wild and proud for a man my age. But one has to cope with what one has at hand. Isn’t that right child?” He placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned “Your devotion and care to such a wild thing is admirable as well. You are a charming race if I may say so…Or maybe it is just the both of you” Lynxaris combed his droopy eyebrows with his clawed hands “Your scars have left your skin child. This is odd…” Reia touched her face frantically and realized the old cat spoke truth “Now, urge your sister to change to more civil attire. I left them in the room, upstairs”

She wondered how that would even be possible. Thinking about it, even more, would surely drive her insane. And then the voice she dreamed of echoed in her head.

_“You’re hurt… I’ll help a little…” the girl had said._

May’s voice startled her thoughts like lightning.

“Rei? What’s wrong?” May asked with a worried stare while she held Draco’s reins.

Reia flinched and twisted her fingers nervously. As though being mute wasn’t enough, now it was even harder to explain something so maddening without the spoken word. But May kept searching her features looking for answers she couldn’t even bring herself to write in a reasonable sentence. It was madness to even think a human’s scars could disappear as though they never existed. But then again, May had experienced the same thing and hadn’t gone crazy. Maybe already being nuts made you saner… And it seemed logical. Especially for someone like Maryam…

She pointed at her face, arms, and legs.

“The scars… They’re all gone.” May went silent for a while and then scratched her cheek pondering “Did you have a weird dream with a tall guy with a hoodie?” Reia frowned at the description and said no shaking her head “Did you dream anything?” Reia thought twice before answering the second question. The little girl in her horrible dream had told her not tell anyone she found her. So she decided to deny anything related to dreams for now until her head was cleared from all that nonsense. “Okay… Well as I said… We could have special powers or the bracelets might have done something. But, I have this logical conclusion, that maybe we have mutated or something. That would be awesome really…”May nodded and smiled proudly, and Reia couldn’t help smile back and slightly slap her shoulder “What? I’m really rooting for that one! I mean… We are an alien planet. Who knows what happened to our bodies! We might have experienced genetical mutation! Or maybe, there are bacteria in the air that improves our healing cycle… Or…”

 Reia raised a palm to May’s mouth overwhelmed by the information and began walking with a blabbering friend behind her, who was currently experiencing a nerd rush, which she would happily comply to or retort if she could only speak her thoughts out loud.

 Lynxaris had given them a baggy set of clothes that hung lightly with a distinct flowery smell. It covered their figures head to toe almost dragging the fabric behind them. Both blue with golden straps on each side of their heads.

“This is a tent…” Maryam’s eyes glided to Reia “At least it smells nice old one”

Lynxaris cracked a wide grin and spoke.

“I will get you more comfortable clothing once we get into to the city. Every few months, when I visit it, I profit handsomely from my herbal trades. If the balance favors me, you’ll have some finer and prettier ones I can assure you.”

Reia nudged Maryam with her elbow with force, hinting her to apologize.

“Uhm…Thank you…That would be nice.” Reia pinched Maryam’s back “That hurt!” she whispered.

Lynxaris laughed wholeheartedly.

“You are welcome child. Now get in the carriage and be discrete when you see the walls at eyes reach. Do not move or speak unless I tell you to. It is of utmost importance to pass the guards without having to be questioned… Although my son is a respected general, I am not held in such high regard. Is that understood?”

Reia nodded and tugged May.

“Yes, sir…” Maryam answered for the both of them.

“Good! On to it then…” He pointed to the carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!


	14. Thundera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Finally the girls are in Thundera! Let see how that goes... Any well intended critique will be appreciated and considered. . So if you wish to, I'll be more than glad to read them! Anything helps and makes my day =).
> 
> PS: Thank you all in advance! Hugs!

#  Chapter 14

 

It was a half hour bumpy ride till they saw the walls get closer. Lynxaris had had a tough time leading Draco with the rains, and an instant urge of click sounds made by Maryam pushed an imaginary ‘move’ button. After some minutes, Draco would slow down and pause until he heard his beloved mistress.

Reia observed the sun in its full shine, bursting in the sky, showering the earth with a warmth that she had never seen in any of their travels with Panthro.  They had encountered some green trees bunched up along the road, but most of it was sandy rocky plain. The breeze was soft and as they got closer to the walls, her heart rose to her throat in alarm. Sheening white walls arose.

 They were getting so close, that she could see the tower posts built above the high wall. Its guardians, shadowy figures under the burning light. The city’s walls seemed to emerge from the earth and get higher as they got closer. Irradiating power to any underlying who would dare breach it. A strong message from a proud nation no doubt, as Panthro had mentioned in his stories. Although any nation should have secure borders and precautions, those walls were not only meant to secure, they were meant to warn in a pompous manner. Reia estimated that it had to be around the range of twenty to thirty feet in height. And now that they were nearer, Reia could see that the walls were between two hills.

**_So the city must be a large valley, surrounded by a ring of high hills. A very well placed settlement._ **

Reia’s eyes drifted to pause on May, whose jaw dropped and eyes were wide in astonishment. May had uncovered her face, against Lynxaris’s wishes and her hand clung to the fabric she had pulled away from her face. Reia saw such glee in her friend’s expression, as though a fairytale castle from her dreams had become real. No fear, only bewilderment, and awe.

**_So she’s actually excited… What part of, ‘we are aliens entering in the lion’s den’, didn’t she get?_ **

Reia hoped they’d be safe during Panthro’s absence. Her hand reached Mays cloth and pulled on it to cover her face.

“I get it…I’ll do it. Don’t be so pushy” Maryam whispered as she tended her disguise.

“Silence younglings” Lynxaris ordered in a sharp cold tone “Lower your heads and be silent!  Be cautious of your breath if they get close. If they do inspect us, act shyly and do not show any fear. We cats sense fear and our smell and hearing is very keen. Understood?”

A moment of silence overcame them, and soon she heard Maryam’s assured voice.

“Understood... Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die. I’m kind of more thrilled and nervous, than scared. So no worries”

“Let us hope death does not come for you today my child” He spoke in a concerned tone.

 May’s hand reached out to Reia’s and covered it firmly “Isn’t this cool? Weirdly crazy… But so medieval! It’s like in the movies…” She continued on whispering ecstatically “This is all so new… I’m a little scared, but all that is so overwhelmed by the thrill of this uncharted territory and Panthro’s stories! It already resembles his tales. The city’s walls are exactly as he described.”

“Shush! Silence sapling! You’re not honoring your promise” Lynxaris spat angrily at May’s direction.

May giggled but bowed her head down and whispered even lower tightening her hold on Reia’s hand.

“Everything will be ok… Let’s pretend were returning home from a long journey. You and me to our own big house!  Okay?”

Reia only nodded switching her stare from their intertwined hands to her feet.

“We are in reach.  Remember what I told you.” The old cat uttered unphased.

A few more moments past by and the carriage stopped at the holler of a guard. His cold deep voice echoed around them.

“Halt!” A momentary silence followed by another yell “Outlander Lynxaris, state what business brings you to our Kingdom?”

Reia’s breath caught while she tried to calm herself.

“What business other than good trades my son? You have seen this face breach your walls more than once.” Reia perceived the playful tone in Lynxaris’s voice.

**_That’s why May snaps at his comments. She hates his smartass attitude._ **

“And haven’t I shone the mandatory conduct every time you intend to sir?” The deep-voiced cat laughed and soon others joined him “I see this time you bring company… What is their business old cat?”

Reia had stopped breathing and she squeezed her eyes shut, but she heard Maryam’s grunt of protest. She prayed to any God that May lay still and quiet as ordered. Her hand clasped May’s so tightly reprimanding any rebellious conduct.

“They are my son’s guests. You may ask my son if your distrust is so deep. Though I’d assume my son would be terribly displeased if you mingled in his personal affairs.”

“The general has not informed us of any expected guests. You’ll have to register them as do all newcomers. What sort of animals do you bring to our city?”

“He hadn’t expected them to arrive so soon... I’m sure that is the reason.” Lynxaris yelled back almost losing his calm.

“The hell it is! Guards search the carriage; I want to see these newcomers so I can remember their faces”

Lynxaris’s voice vanished. The harsh steps and clunking of armored guards neared. Unsettling any calm feeling.  

**_Calm down Rei. Breathe…_ **

Suddenly Lynxaris raised his voice and spoke with no sign of alarm in his voice.

“I beg you, lieutenant, not to cause these poor females any distress! They are merely family guests and my son will confirm this evidence, I can assure you. They bare no ill will. Search my merchandise if you will… ”

Another voice hollered in the distance.

“Lieutenant Puma’ Rio, what is all this commotion?” The raspy voice stated.

“Lieutenant Commander Pantra” The deep voice announced grunting “The Outlander requests entry yet again… He is to be searched before crossing our barrier sir, as is required”

“I understand… But he already has a permit of free entrance and he is an honest merchant… And one of our own” Lieutenant Commander Pantra stated in a yell.

A distant thump on the ground and footsteps nearing the carriage sent a shrill of alarm. They sounded heavier and slow paced.

“He is an outlander… sir” Lieutenant Puma’ Rio’s voice hissed.

“I am aware he lives in the wilds… But he is a cat nonetheless” Lieutenant Commander Pantra’s voice sounded close to them and he whispered “You knew I’d come and save your hide elder. What brings this keen old nose to our midst other than trade? I see you have… company.”

Lynxaris coughed.

“My son’s guests Commander… I have a personal request” Reia heard the sound of paper as she looked at the floor “It is a message for my son that I trust you will deliver.”

“It says here that you have a special discount on medicine and potions for our militia boys! Let the old man pass he means no harm.”

“But sir…” Lieutenant Puma’ Rio yelled.

“That is an order Lieutenant!”

The carriage began to move and the sound of the heavy wooden doors opening roared in Reia’s ears.

“Thank you, Commander. My utmost respects Lieutenant General Puma’ Rio!” Lynxaris shouted.

“Whatever outlander… You may pass”

______________________________________________________________________________________

As the carriage began moving and the great wooden doors opened, Maryam exhaled deeply; she was a little worried that Lynxaris’s plans wasn’t going smoothly at first. And after the tense discussion with the cat guards, the sound of wooden doors opening sent a jolt of excitement through her. These were the fabled grounds of Panthro’s homeland. Everything seemed so surreal, out of a fantasy tale. She peeked to inhale the scenery slowly.

Maryam beheld acres of plantations of all types of greens, yellows and even orange shades.  Like colorful earthly tapestries decorating miles of land. Surrounding the crops, small rivers spread between them. It seemed they had water canals that must come from a river up ahead or somewhere in the hills that surrounded the valley. Some houses or farms were scattered along the land, and cat farmers were working on their plantations. Such a normal setting, an earthly image that made things more familiar.

Small kids pranced around the road, playing with twigs as cute as any kitten with cute mini clothes, some of them even catching flies and playing tag through the crops. So beautiful, so peaceful and so homey; it didn’t even seem alien. The fact that they could almost be humans instead of cats made her smile.

“They are so much like us back home… Don’t you agree, Rei? Look at them. It’s so beautiful and normal…”

May looked at Reia intently, her friend’s eyes smiled and she nodded.

“The kids playing in the field, they’re so cute! They remind me of us when we were that age… But they are even cuter”

Maryam smiled and Rei placed an arm around her as she coughed something that sounded like a laugh. It was weird hearing that raspy sound and not her genuine laugh. Her head turned to Lynxaris’s direction, where he sat flapping the reins to persuade Draco to move faster.

They were nearing another wall. It had an arch hollow gateway. It was as brilliantly white as the first, but not as high. Around fifteen or sixteen feats and less guarded. 

“Lynxaris…Can I call you that?” She shouted above the rattling noise of the carriage.

“Yes youngling, of course, you may…” he answered without turning around.

“That Commander… You knew he would be there. He seemed to know you. But how did you know? I almost thought we were done for”

“Well my dear with age comes wisdom, and with his nose comes great advantages. My sons have it as well… We have the strongest sense of smell in the kingdom.” He stated with an air of pride.

“I imagine that must be very bad in certain circumstances… I wouldn’t want a super smelling ability if I could choose, but it sounds cool!”

“It comes in handy…”

“I see… So who was the nice guy?”

“A good ally… And that is all you need to know youngling. Now hush and stay down.”

Maryam grunted and huffed. She felt like a spoiled eight-year-old being lectured by an old man. It drove her nuts. The old cat was not only a wise ass, but he was also a cold snob. It was something in the way he spoke and his mannerisms that made a click in her head to lash back. His air of superiority did odd things to her nerves. But she decided that the torture would end soon, so there was no need to rebel. Maybe his son and grandson would be more welcoming. She hoped. After all, they were Panthro’s friends…Right?

Her eyes peeped to look at her as they passed under the arch and then she saw the great river and various lakes spread across the land. So much water and green all over. Flowers, trees, bushes and high green grass plains, formed the perfect portrait of a heavenly place. So many willow trees surrounded the river in the brightest greenish blue she had ever seen. Taller than the ones back home, but a magnificent sight altogether.

“I don’t know whether to be thankful or hate her at this moment.” Reia slapped her hand, but her eyes were smiling. Yet May could see a tinge of sadness in them ”Sure this isn’t home… And I want to kick her ass for all the deep shit we are in… But look at all this Reia! I can’t help but feel like crazy lucky. Most people dream of going to Europe or some other fancy place, and we are on another freaking planet!” She whispered.

  Reia hugged her tightly and pointed at the willow trees in sight.

“Yes just like the ones at home…” She responded drifting into silence.

Mays' head cocked to the right to see three white bridges displayed up ahead. The one in the center led directly to the middle road. The path that led to the third wall, that was as tall as the first, with two great wooden framed doors. Many guards and two watch towers at each side of the doors and above the titan walls. She lowered her head enough to be able to see from the rim of her eyes, and among four guards at the front gate, only one stood taller and prouder than the others, holding a lance inches higher than himself. He was so tall and lean amongst the rest of his company, it was almost intimidating. He prowled while he walked in such an alien and feline manner her gaze just stayed locked in place, admiring his pace. His fur was a pale gold, like white sand, his eyes were a gray-blue with slit eyelids, as all cats, but circled by a thick coal colored lines much like Lynxaris’s eyes. A darker shade of fur ran straight over his slightly flattened nose around his cheekbone’s and jaw. The helm covered his ears and most of the strong features. Long braids of gold white and orange escaped his helm and fell over his shoulders. As he walked his eyes shimmered, he frowned as he opened his mouth halfway exposing his porcelain sharp fangs.

His stance screamed feral distrust. She could almost imagine his pointy ears flattening backward as he surveyed his enemy. Who knew cat men could be handsome and menacing at the same time? May spied on Reia at her side, and she was looking straight at their feet. Not a speck of interest in her current surroundings. And then his voice moved her attention back to him, with the softest deep voice she had ever heard, so foreign and melodic to her ears.

“Lynxaris…” He stepped closer and growled “Grandfather” He spat the word “ I see they let you pass freely again. Why do you bring company?”

 Lynxaris sighed.

“Good day grandson… This is a grand welcome!” Irony showered Lynxaris’s voice. Apparently, his grandson wasn’t too fond of him either “Business calls, as you well know, and your father is already aware by now of our guests. Show some manners boy! I will see you in the afternoon… Seek your father and sister. We have many things to ponder.” Lynxaris paused and railed the reins “Move on beast… We don’t have all day!”

“Away with you then… Outlander” He answered clenching his teeth and lowering his lance. Maryam guessed there was much more to it than communication issues. She could almost see steam bursting from his head; he didn’t much as spare a glance at them. His focus lay only on his grandfather while the carriage began to move away.

She glanced at Rei’s direction and she caught her friend’s gaze dumbfounded. Rei’s stare was lazily tracing the stranger they had left in the distance. Maryam couldn’t help the devilish smile spreading across her face.

“So your feet aren’t that interesting anymore…” She whispered softly.

Reia looked at her and turned her gaze to the city buildings. She was ignoring her deliberately as though she wasn’t aware of what she was talking about. Her friend pointed to their surroundings and she tracked her finger.

“Younglings…Welcome to the heart of Thundera. This area is more elevated than the rest. Survey your surroundings if you wish… Do not allow your eyes to linger too long on a civilian or anything else. If anybody should look at you, just turn your head discretely. Like something else caught your attention”

“Sure” May spat and she did look. They both gapped at their surroundings.

The first part was full of merchants with little posts in the streets. Some of the buildings in this area were tall but not that fancy. But the place was full of cats of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Very few dog aliens walked its streets in a hurried pace, as though they didn’t want to be seen. This was surely the center of trade. It was buzzing with life all around them.

“Further to the sides like the darker parts of the city. The Slums… This is market area and it extends to the more civil area of houses. We cats like tall buildings, and so will your home be.” Lynxaris explained.

“You mean Panthro’s home?” She scooted closer near the old cats back.

“Yes… Do not expect much of it.” He sighed “I do not know how your race is accustomed to living… But it’s far from extravagant as this carriage is from the sky above you.”

“Relax old man… Who needs a castle when you have a comfy home all to yourself! Besides your home isn’t fancy either…” She retorted.

“My home is unique and exquisite compared to these savage’s settlements … You would not understand” He spat angry and insulted by her comment. And May couldn’t help feel amused by the old cat’s frustration. That was scoring a big bonus in getting him unnerved. Still, if this was uncivilized for him, she couldn’t imagine what he meant.

“Look ahead children before we turn left, gaze upon the castle and its cat guardians. They´re very proud of their architecture you see.” He smiled wryly.

Tall white buildings, tall white walls, silver sphinx cats looked upon the city. White arches and high buildings with tall crystal windows. And further ahead the greatest cat sphynx sat dressed in white, a red gem rested on its chest, its eyes were also red and his mouth was opened in a threatening growl. The whole castle was a mixture between Egyptian and Roman architecture, as the buildings closed in a circle around the red-eyed sphynx that rested over a building in the midst of a great round plaza. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold and a little unsettling. She had to admit this new world was beautiful and uncertain in a very familiar and alien way.

**_It oddly resembles Egyptian architecture. The aliens are all animals as the different Egyptian gods… Or most of them…Our ancestors praised the cats among all of them. I wonder…_ **

Reia pondered on the possibilities and tried to remember her father’s stories on Egyptians. Her parents and May’s father were very proud of their heritage and yearned for their homeland, but their pride and money drove them to the west. However, that didn’t stop them from bragging about the Egyptian blood in them. They adored displaying their blood heritage as a sort of seal. If ever asked, her parents along with May’s father would always agree that the Egyptians were superior and had invented almost everything. Yet she wondered while looking at the majestic sphynx if that were completely true.

**_Yet they don’t have technology according to Panthro, to even consider they flown to earth and met humans… They don’t seem to have seen one of us ever… So how could there be so many similarities between Egypt and Thundera? I’m sure your father knew, Nadia…_ **

Soon the carriage turned to the right taking a brick road that escalated to elevated ground. Another turn and they crossed a wide stone bridge, entering a street between two gray stone buildings. They carried along for a good thirty minutes through very silent blocks, suddenly the carriage stopped at a brown building. It seemed run down and older by its exterior.

“We have arrived at your rightful home. Please come down and follow me inside. Take your belongings with you.”

Maryam jumped off the carriage and lifted her small bag. She skidded to pet and feed Draco some more berries or whatever they were. The steed snorted savoring the sweet reward. Then she turned to walk towards the wooden door and stopped at the entrance knowing Reia walked slowly behind her.

“Allow me, child, to open the door…” Lynxaris voice dragging her attention to his hand that held a big iron key. He opened the door and all she could see was darkness and specks of dust falling from the door frame.

Lynxaris stepped in limping over his cane, urging them to follow him.

“Leave your bags on the floor and open the windows. “

Reia complied immediately and soon the living room was revealed.

All the furniture was dusty. The ceilings were cracked, filthy and glazed with spider webs. There was a big rectangular table with five big chairs. Further along, a huge counter spread horizontally separating what she assumed was the kitchen space because of the utensils, pots, frying pans that hung from the walls. It was very spacious with two more counters, cupboards, a sink, various kitchen cabinets, a small kitchen window and the lonely chimney in the center against the wall. At the right, there were stairs that led to a second floor. Space was big and the ceilings were high enough for a well-built panther family, she thought. But there were no family members. Not one Panther lived in this abandoned place. A sad feeling tugged her heart at the thought.

Maryam looked at Reia’s squinted eyes; it was time for positive cheerful comments because this place didn’t seem homey at all. It felt huge, dirty and frozen in time.

“I guess this is home sweet home... It looks promising! Don’t you think so Rei?” She forced herself to sound cheerful.

Lynxaris stood silently as he closed the door with a wide grin on his old feline face. Apparently, he was happy to witness some sort of breakdown at the reality of their circumstances.

May heard Reia let out a long breath and watched her in wonder as she pulled up her sleeves, rested her fisted hands on her hips and then nodded. Staring at the dirty run down place defiantly and prepared for the challenge. Those feet moved quickly, and Maryam traced her every step as her friend searched the entire room like she knew the place. She looked like a housemaid on adrenaline pills. And she couldn’t help but giggle as she recognized that determined aura that once made her the big sister of the two.  The same sister who pestered her ideas of being organized and a little tidier, the one who kept her steady in chaos, and the only person able to force her to change the stuff in her room.

 Reia suddenly ran up to her like a bull and stopped with a serious expression on her face.  She had two brooms in her hand and cleaning cloths in the other. She shoved one of each on May, pulled her hood off and walked to light some sort of oil lamps. A warm glow filled the room. _Clever girl!_

Afterwards, she walked proudly to the windows, closed them and turned on her heels to begin sweeping the floor. It baffled May how swift and relaxed she seemed while she cleaned. It almost seemed like she owned the place for years. It gave her some sort of peace that this situation was making her stronger by the day. Rei’s confidence and resolve had boosted considerably since their last discussion. Distraction and guilt were major players in this return from zombie land. And though they were not the best reasons to reboot, it relieved her worries. This bossy attitude and determination were better than a rotting soul to look upon. She shook her head to reality and reminded herself that Reia expected her to clean. So she took the heavy disguise off and began helping.

Meanwhile, the old cat just stood there, lighting his pipe and grinning, as though he was proud and amused at their activities. And that made her sweep faster as she focused her rage on their mission. Cleaning their new home and not killing the old geezer. _For now…_

 

Reia had watched the state of the house and her heart sank as she realized how dirty and broken the home was. But her feet had moved like water through a creek. An overpowering will to overcome and move, pushing May along with her, to clean their temporary resting place.

**_Or home…_**

Since midday, they had cleaned, polished the furniture, rooms, and floors. Pushed every insect and critter away with their brooms and made sure most of the things in the house could be of use. The whole home was huge. The living room and the kitchen were wide and comfy. The house had two floors above it, equally big.

The first floor had two rooms and a modest but spacious bathroom. The third floor had a room full of maps a broken bench, some repair tools and a chair. The front door led to the stairs and the back door to a square terrace. The most wonderful thing about the top floor was the view and the windowed ceiling.

She had stared at the sky, wondering how such a wonderful place had remained empty for so long that the dirt had become a solid rug. And she marveled at the insanity of it all. They had an empty mansion for more than two, and its previous owners had left it empty. No portraits, no worthy belongings nor treasured memories. An empty shell filled with lonely dirty furniture. It almost seemed like Panthro had never lived there.

**_We were damn lucky May... But for how long will this last?_ **

While in their cleaning rampage, Lynxaris had gone to the market to purchase oil for the lamps, new sheets and pillows for the beds and also wood for the fire. He also managed to get them towels, bathing oils, perfumes, soaps, clothes and beautiful yet full coverage clothes. The generosity of the old cat had overwhelmed Reia, and she had promised herself she would someday repay him.

When the sun set, they had completed their personal task and had a break. They slumped on the floor sneezing and rubbing the sweat off their foreheads. It had been a long day.

“Everything is sparkling and smells clean, except us… I’m so K.O. right now.” May sighed looking at their room “I can’t believe we got so early and still did all this… Talk about hard work!” She laughed and walked to the window “It so big and much more than we could ever ask for… Makes you realize stuff you know…” Reia noticed how Mays’ voice lowered in a painful whisper “We are very lucky…” Reia rose from the floor and walked to her side  ”Okay…So…. Let’s warm up some water and clean-up”

Reia watched May flex her legs and rush to the kitchen.

 

 

After taking turns at bathing, they washed their old clothes and hung them. Reia decided to wear a tunic dress in a burgundy tone with wide sleeves and a belt, while May chose tight blue pants and violet tunic, with wide sleeves and a boat neckline. No shoes or boots since the floors were clean and they didn’t care if their hair was uncombed and damp.  They were starving and tired after all the effort in making the place livable. So as soon as they dressed, they rushed down the stairs.

A dense vegetable aroma invaded their nostrils.

**_Lynxaris is cooking? I hope it’s not that soup again…_ **

The old cat sat in a chair beside the fire, in the same way, he had done the day before. Smoking his pipe and counting the flames. His voice chanted eagerly as he heard them come close.

“Please tell me it’s not that awful vegetable soup again…”May said in whine as her shoulders slumped.

“Dinner will be ready soon and …” Before he finished his sentence a hard nock rumbled over the door.

Reia and May froze. Their heads turned, and their eyes searched each other.

“And it seems our guests have arrived as well…Do not worry. The door is open” Lynxaris spoke loudly.

 Reia looked at Lynxaris along with May, both stunned at his ease.

“What guests?” May said, sounding concerned.

“Have you no memory? Or has dirt fogged your brain youngling?” He smiled and winked at May as another knock hammered the door “The door is open stop making a scandal you ill-mannered boy!” he shouted without so much as looking at the door.

Reia felt her belly full of knots as she stilled, her gaze fixed on the door. It opened slowly.

A shadowy figure almost as tall as the door lay hidden in the shadows. He growled as he stepped in revealing himself.

**_It’s him… That guard… His grandson._ **

He seemed taller as he took another step into the room. The door thundered shut by the wind. But the young cat ignored it. He stood still and his gray-blue eyes roamed over them, as though studying every detail. His pointy long ears flattened and he frowned slightly, seeming confused.

Reia, on the other hand, wasn’t able to restrain herself or hide. She just pressed her lips and returned the stare openly. It did not compare to the shy peeking she risked at noon, it was a full study. His fur was more of a warm gold in the lamplight, same darker streaks framing his face. High cheekbones, slightly narrowed eyes, full lips and he had no helm on him to hide the colorful braids partially tugged back by a red-brown leather band; the loose ends sinking in the colorful mass. There were more whites than oranges cascading down his cape, and they seemed radiant and silky. He wore less formal clothes. A practical lean dark brown vest with a clipped collar, tight brown pants and the traditional thunderian slippers she had seen.

His breath was strained and his nostrils flared. His eyes had turned a paler shade. He was so focused on them that she was certain he was having a hard time looking. She could see his muscles tense, as though he was threatened. Anger also marred his features. He was intimidatingly beautiful.

Lynxaris’s cane stumped on the floor and walked standing in front of them.

“Good eve grandson...They pose no threat.” Lynxaris paused and lay a hand on her shoulder “Please be seated” The old cat stated, his voice calm and unshaken.

His grandson’s frown deepened and he growled deep.

“Younglings this is my grandson… Jagnar” he sighed.

His grandson still tensed and growled low, standing steady in his place. Reia felt fear clutching her heart and realized Maryam was tense and her eyes gleamed just as menacing as Jagnar’s. This wasn’t looking good in any aspect.

**_Please May… Don’t do anything crazy!_ **

Reia prayed as she tried hard to stay in place and breathe at the same time.

“The food is ready, soldier. Please be seated” He pointed at the chairs.

“What is the meaning of this?” Reia heard the musical voice tainted with anger, no longer as it had been before “If these are the females…You deceived me!” He hissed and focused his anger on Lynxaris “They are not cats, although they smelled so… You old traitorous…”

  **_Did we smell like cats? The clothes with the flowery scent…He tricked him. Question is, why?_**

Lynxaris laughed and pointed his cane at Jagnar.

“How else would they breach the walls? Knowing how selective and wary cats can be… Did you not speak with your father?” He yelled back.

“I did not get to speak to him… He had an urgent political matter” Jagnar said “But Pantra passed the letter on to me. He said General Lynx’O… Father, ordered him to do so and expected me to come here. The letter is unsealed, but I did not waste time reading it…”

“Please be seated and we will share this meal. You must be tired…” Lynxaris spoke with a wide grin on his face. “Relax younglings… He will –take- a- seat” The last words spoken in between clenched teeth.

“If you think you can convince me of sharing a meal with you and those sick furless creatures you are…”

Lynxaris’s voice crushed any further words Jagnar had to say.

“You may not have respect for me. But you will respect your father’s wishes and our debt to General Panthro!  The call has been made, so sit on that damned chair and eat!” Jagnar’s ears unflatten and he grunted, but unwillingly complied after Lynxaris’s statement. Not as though convinced, but forced. Reia watched him walk to a chair on the side of the table and jerked it to sit. He did not speak and none of the rest did. Everything stilled in silence.

 

“Good. Could one of you serve the meal before it burns…?” Lynxaris requested.

 

Reia felt May’s hand touch her back, pushing her towards the table, a clear message that she would do the honors of serving.

So she walked slowly behind Lynxaris who chose a seat at the head of the table with Jagnar at his left. She chose a seat across the table on the right side of the old cat as she waited for May to serve the horrible soup.

 

May took the pot out of the fire, placed it on the wood counter and reached for the porcelain soup bowls. She then served Lynxaris and Reia first, a strong statement no doubt, since Jagnar was the guest. She then served herself a plate and smirked at Jagnar with a gleam of mischief. Then she proceeded to serve Jagnar’s plate. As she neared his side, Reia jerked at the sudden thump of the bowl that was placed harshly on over the table. It sent some spilled soup to the sides because it was filled to the top, and it had splashed on Jagnar’s clothes.

 

Reia heard May almost purr the words, fainting innocence.

 “Oh… Isn’t that a pity! You got soup all over…I’m terribly sorry… But I promise a refill. Here’s a cloth… ” May said smirking wickedly, tossed the rag and slid away quickly.

  Jagnar was not only stunned, but he seemed angry at himself for not reacting at her clear taunt. And May was walking away unharmed, with a triumphant smile on her face. She had that look… She distinctly recognized it, like the time Maryam filled her own school bag with dog poop when Harry Fields the school bully tried to steal her money and lunch. Her motto being, ‘If I go down you're going with me’. As amusing and inspiring as it was, that her friend was this little warrior from birth, it was difficult to handle when one wished a diplomatic solution.

 

 Jagnar growled low and pierced May with a killing stare. Yet May ignored him and pretended the soup was a delicacy, humming and emitting little moans.

 

**_Your vengeance and audacity have no limits… What am I gonna do with you?_ **

****

 Reia thought and her shoulders slumped. But she noticed Lynxaris smile at May, and she wasn’t sure if he was happy that she pretended to love the food or her fueled declaration of war.

The meal was disturbingly silent, except for May’s occasional overacted joy over the food. She had even refilled all the bowls, just to get back at him. And Jagnar’s stare was beyond fury, and it was obvious the soup wasn’t to his liking. If he wasn’t full after the meal, May would surely be torn to shreds and served as a third course. How her friend managed to ignore his anger and obvious disdain, she did not know. But it turned into the tensest and awkward moment till now.

“Why didn’t your sister come as well?” Lynxaris said while preparing his pipe.

Jagnar’s stare moved from Maryam to the old cat.

“Her son Lynxis has a fever. She could not come.”

Lynxaris lit his pipe as he spoke “I understand…Please, grandson read the note you carry.”

Jagnar moved his braids away from his shoulders and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a scroll with a red cat seal broken in half. Apparently, because it was previously opened. As Jagnar read it, his features contorted and his frown deepened, his eyes opened full of concern.

 “This scroll… is signed by General Panthro himself…” Jagnar blurted the words” “It says here, that they are his charges by law. Freed slaves of war… “He paused unwilling to believe his own words “He has taken full responsibility for them.” Jagnar gulped for air harshly as he continued reading “He has claimed them as his own… I do not understand“

“Will you deny this claim?” Lynxaris uttered calmly.

“I will not. It is his signature… He has the right to do so.” Jagnar answered with difficulty, as though it pained him to recognize it.

“Please continue on reading grandson”

And Jagnar did.

“He has made the call… We owe him. So we must do as he requests. Yet we are swearing to keep this matter in secrecy, away from the King’s ears. He’s asking us to commit treason…” he growled “I will not betray my King like you have. I have my honor”

“Your honor is your road to death Jagnar… We are not betraying the King; we are concealing the matter temporarily. Panthro wishes to confront the King himself on his return. As you can see, these are not normal circumstances. He is unable to legalize his claim because he has sworn our king to take care of an important task.” He paused irritated “He is the King’s friend and his general, he knows his duty well. And you swore an oath to him. Or will you turn your back on him because of your honor?”

Jagnar fell silent and crushed the scroll in his hands. But he did not answer.

“Everything shall be revealed in time. The King will understand… All will be well” Lynxaris stated nonchalantly “Does your silence mean you accept?”

Jagnar whispered through clenched teeth “I am to stay here and take care of them. I…” Jagnar breathed deeply and exhaled, he seemed to have an internal battle with himself.

Reia’s eyes widened like two plates.

**_Is he going to stay with us? The guy who looks like he wants to kill us? Oh…My… God!_ **

Reia turned her face to look at Maryam, her friend´s gaze switching from Lynxaris to Jagnar. It appeared she wasn’t the only who was displeased with the idea.

“The document says they are jiuman females… I’ve never heard of this race.”

“Isn’t that a wonderful mystery? I who have met various animal races have never looked upon a finer rarity…” He smiled at them and lifted his cane “She is called Reia. She cannot speak, but she is gentle and understands well.” He lifted his cane again and placed it bellows May’s chin and he received a flaming stare “She on the other hand… is like hot coals. Do not be deceived by her small form, she can burn. Her name is May. Very similar yet different, both female” May pushed Lynxaris’s cane and Reia slapped her leg before she stood up “What is your verdict then?”

**_Please say no! Please! Please…_ **

Jagnar blinked and looked at both of them.

“I accept to abide this oath outlander… If they obey and do as they're told”

“They will my grandson. But you must be patient, they seem very foreign to our customs and I wish to see them safe and in good health… I will visit when I can.”

“I swore an oath and I will serve General Panthro in this task. It is an honor…” Jagnar’s voice turned into a soft whisper.

“So Goldie cat is going to take care of us? He doesn’t even like the idea… Why would Panthro entrust his charges to you?” May’s voice pierced their ears.

“I am in his debt and I am trustworthy furless runt!” Jagnar spat.

“See! He even disrespects us. Great! What a fabulous choice Panthro!” May waved her hands above her head in outrage.

“She has a point Jagnar. If you demand respect and obedience you must be an example” Lynxaris grinned.

Jagnar suddenly smiled wickedly. As though a realization had dawned on him and he smiled a sort of crazy smile.

“My apologies…May was it?” He stood up and bowed briefly still maintaining the crazy smile “Should I call you May?” His voice sounded seductively soft.

“That is my name…” Maryam spat.

  “All right… May I think you must also apologize since you were the first at fault? You’ve offended my honor and you called me Goldie cat…” Jagnar’s grin widened “Which I have found insulting… My name is Jagnar”

“I… You…” Reia watched May breath in a gulp trying to find a counterattack “I apologize... High and mighty Jagnar! Should I bow too?” She said with clear sarcasm.

**_Not again. This is not happening… She just can’t shut it!_ **

Yet may couldn’t help expel a sort of drowned raspy giggle as she covered her mouth.

“You flatter me… High and mighty, am I?” He still stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest “Please do…” Jagnar almost licking the words.

 _She’s so going to start throwing things at him… I can even see the chair already, flying over the table heading straight at his face… I need to fix this before she explodes!_  
  


Reia pulled up from her chair walked around Lynxaris shaking at every step. Her feet stopped inches from him. Jagnar seemed curious and wary. Reia bowed hoping that he’d accept her apology instead.

“Come on now Jagnar, just accept the apology. For thunder’s sake, her sister is bowing for her” Lynxaris frowned at him.

“Apology accepted then. I withdraw the offense… But do not test my patience! I will go and bring my belongings. I’ll be back in an hour” Jagnar moved his seat and stormed out of the room.

Lynxaris sighed and took Reia’s hand in his.

“I see the fear in your eyes child. That was very brave of you. I know my grandson can be difficult. But he is kind… He holds his values high… You will soon see this. Do not fear him.”

“Somebody should teach him to be a nice kitty... I hate the way he speaks! He said my name like I was trash and he looks at me like I’m a monster for God’s sake!”

“Calm down child! All cats are full of pride and are wary of strangers. Anything beyond their own race is a lower form of life. He is no different from any other. If anything… You should be more understanding! All cats are raised like they are superior in some way to the other animals. It is just a natural fact. Especially a soldier who defends his country…“

“Panthro wasn’t like that at all!” May yelled.

“Panthro is the minority of citizens who have a different understanding of things… A word of advice child, if you wish to win your open war on him… Change your ways! Be docile and nice!”

**_Sure… Like that’s going to happen! For real?_ **

May stormed out of the room and went up the stairs and Reia had no choice but to follow her and calm her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was that? Posting next chap now!


	15. Bending the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello lovelies! Posting more ... and checking it uploads correctly. I've written till chapter 18... So doing what I can and doing as fast as posible! So hope you're enjoying... As you know, leave your comments, thoughts, opinions, flattery or constructive criticism. I listen, I consider, and love to hear you all!
> 
> PS: Hugs!

#  Chapter15

 

Thirty minutes after the introduction, Reia observed May pace the room like an enraged grizzly bear. May’s shadow played with the lamplight, her nose wrinkled and her lips twisted to the side.

**_She’s definitely pissed…_ **

“Can you believe that blondie guy?” She yelled outraged pointing at the door behind her “Why did you bow?” She raised her hands in the air and then placed them on her hips “Maybe we should leave, find Panthro and I don’t know… Try to solve this mess”

Reia stood up from her bed and placed two hands on either side of May’s face. She swayed her head making sure she understood it was a ´no’. Besides… where would they go? Where would they begin to find Panthro? It was a risky plan for their current situation. It would be better to wait patiently until they were prepared or at least had a map, maybe some information. She exhaled and took her book and scribbled on a page “We promised we’d wait… He knows what he’s doing. It’s his world, his territory, and his friends!!!! Sponges! Absorb information! Learn, and then act!”

“Yeah, be a sponge…I get it Robotic Rei…” May grinned back at her.

It was funny how urgency made communication sloppy and less eloquent. It seemed that as her urgency grew to make people understand her, the sentences began to shorten and become more robotic. 

**_Fuck eloquence… Fuck grammar…Fuck me becoming a robot!_ **

A door slammed on the wooden floor. Reia heard no steps, but she watched May charged to the door, ready for combat.  But before her friend reached the victim, a furious nock slammed.

Reia’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and May just stood there, glued to the floor inches away.

“I wish a word before I retire to rest… “A Pause”…  May I come in?”

Suddenly May reached to open the door violently. She stood proud like a wall between him and the room. Reia couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her face; Maryam was such a hot head.

**_Maybe he’s not that bad…_ **

“May I come in? We need to speak…”His velvet voice whispered softly.

“Why?” Maryam spat holding the door at her side.

Then something extraordinary happened. Jagnar pushed passed her and stomped to the room. He laid his bag on the floor and his slit eyes raked the place and smelled his surroundings, slightly moving his head like a small sway.  He was so feline…So alien. His shoulders were stiff and his ears were pointed upwards. Then his eyes paused on her. Rei gulped nervously, trying to even her breath. She was sure her heartbeat was out of control and she didn’t know how to stop it. He was doing funny stuff to her brain. And she realized that even if she had a voice, his presence would have crushed it.

**_At least he doesn’t seem angry… He almost looks curious._ **

“I know your scent now, so let us be clear and set the rules you will follow under my protection” His voice strained on the last words and Reia realized May was not only baffled but seemed at a loss for words herself ”You will not leave the house unless I say so. You will not engage in conversation with any civilian. Nor will you disobey me. Whatever your needs be… Ask” he paused as though searching for the right words “I have duties in the morning till evening. During my absence, my sister will visit some days and tend to your needs “His face looked at May and then back at her “Do you have any questions?”

 May scoff a laugh.

“I think you’re pretty clear…You rule we obey. We are slaves!”

Reia raised a palm to her face and sighed. This was going to be terrible!

Jagnar looked at Maryam, his eyes flaming. “If you follow the rules we shall be at peace. Since you have no questions…I’ll leave you to rest.” He turned and walked straight to the door quickly and dragged the bag behind him. May distanced herself leaving him free passage and he suddenly stopped and turned his head slightly. His chiseled perfect profile lit by the orange light. Reia’s eyes were drunk and hazy just by looking.

**_What the hell is wrong with me? I hope I’m not drooling…That would be bad._ **

“I congratulate you for making the place…more habitable” And he left after that in hurry to the other room across the hall. He slammed the door, and Reia watched May shut the door with force, in a subtle response.

**_Not diplomatic…But subtle…Yeah_ **

“The nerve of that guy! Setting rules like he owns the place!” May paced and fell on her bed “It’s Panthro’s home, not his! If you follow the rules we shall be at peace…”She repeated with a mocking tone “Charges…” Then hollered “We have names you stiff cold cat!”

Reia sighed again in despair and breathed deep.

**_Why am I the mute?_ **

****

* * *

 

**Three months later…**

Maryam looked at Lynxia while she cooked a traditional thunderian meal; she hummed softly as she stirred the stew. She was sweet, pleasant kind natured person. From their first encounter, she had been confused but ultimately curious about them. Never once showing a hint of distrust or disgust towards their looks or origins, being genuinely fascinated, taken, caring and trying to understand them and teach what she could to eat a decent meal since all the ingredients were foreign. And Panthro wasn’t there anymore…

Lynxia was definitely similar looking to her brother, but not totally. Maryam regarded her golden white fur, her black lined eyes, and her braids. Yes, they were similar in some aspects, like the gray eyes or the orange white hair. Yet Lynxia’s hair was longer, shorter in height and curvy. And she smiled more times than she could count. She would never stop sharing details about her husband and son. A wide grin and glossy eyes decorated her face while she recalled their names. But she would not speak much about her father, the general, or her brother and not even about Lynxaris. As though, they were an uncomfortable mix in a single sentence. Maryam couldn’t blame her though. It seemed a complicated subject. Especially Jagnar… Boy, he was something! Though Lynxia visited twice a week or maybe three times, the hours and conversations summed up more time than what they had exchanged with Jagnar. Despite the fact that he lived in the same house, he limited his responses, he distant himself as much as he could and he frowned as many times as Lynxia smiled. Not even Lynxia’s quirky comments could melt the cement walls surrounding his body. Maryam could bet his heart was made of some kind of alien metal. It didn’t melt, bend or show weakness at all.

He strode the house in silence, kept his thoughts or comments to himself never once sharing a word other than ‘evening’, ‘goodnight’ and ‘good meal, my thanks’. It made her furious. It made her mad. He was all military and rigid, not just in his job, but it in his daily life as well and even more so knowing he was in an unwanted environment.  She thought for a moment while Lynxia moved to take a spice and a spoon, of what could make him tick? What was his kryptonite? Maryam was sure she would find out how to get through that wall, either to understand him or get along, since he wasn’t awful or evil, just hard on the edges.

He had been kind enough to allow them to go disguised to the market with his sister all covered in that flowery powder Lynxaris had left. Yet it was hardly satisfying since they spent the rest of the days closed up. It made her nervous and shifty like she had ants on her butt or something. A caged animal and that didn’t sit well with her. Reia was being moody herself, except when Lynxaris showed once a month with some herbal lessons and books for her. Her eyes glowed in glee around the old geezer. And the old cat was kind with her and patient. A certain understanding and friendship blossoming between them and a tinge of jealousy poked at May´s ribs.

 She dismissed the thought immediately and recognized that it was nice to see Reia learning stuff and being distracted. What was odd though, is that Reia didn’t seem to mind Jagnar’s attitude at all. Though she didn’t comment on it either, sometimes she could almost swear Reia gave quick peeks at him with more than curiosity. Not that she would say or do anything. Just slight subtle eye movements that spoke more than her writing or tongue could ever. Maryam wasn’t just smiling at the thought; she was savoring the sweet information only she knew.

May moved to Reia’s side and surveyed the book she was immersed in.

“What is this one about?” Reia wrote on her notebook quickly and smiled, thunderian traditions. Book titled; ‘What has been written in stone’ “

“Oh! Interesting… You were always more into books like I was more into computers. I miss the internet…”She whispered and pouted at Rei.

The door swooshed open, and Jagnar came in his uniform casual attire. No armor, since he changed at his station. But his knife still clung to his waist. He allowed himself in, without once looking at them and trotting straight up to his room. Not even a ‘good evening’ today.

**What’s with him?**

“Sorry to be snoopy…But, is he always like this Lynxia?” May asked his sister.

“My brother…has been through many things.” Lynxia stirred the stew without making any eye contact and her voice almost fading in thought “He hasn’t been always like this… He used to smile and tell jokes. But that seems like such a long time ago” Lynxia whispered to herself.

But Maryam and Reia heard her clearly. A hand on May’s arm warned her not continue pestering Lynxia with her questions. And logically Rei was urging her to go slow on the personal questions. Of course, she would think that, because she acknowledged Lynxia was very respectful of their privacy in some subjects. Like where they were from, or how they met Panthro. Lynxia had never asked, although May could swear she wanted to. Maybe it was time to do what she always did. Be Maryam the shield destroyer!

 May laughed at the thought instantly, but she was very serious about the getting along subject. Who knew how many days they would share the same roof. If Reia wished her to be pliant and diplomatic, then she would at least try.

Lynxia soon left them to serve dinner. She didn’t linger, she had her own family to take care of. May observed Reia place her book on the counter and then turn to her to fix the mess her hair was. No doubt her friend was annoyed that she cooked and ate often with the hair falling on her face. She braided the lengths with her soft hands quickly, and Maryam sighed at the caring touch. May didn’t notice Jagnar had come down the stairs, until Reia nudged her back softly. There he was, standing ridged and with an awestruck look on his face. Like he didn’t understand what was going on, but couldn’t look away. Between curious and disturbed, she wasn’t sure. He was too complicated to read.

May moved her feet to seat herself at the side of the table and watched him follow suit. He sat at the table as always, silent. Reia served the food on each plate and Maryam cursed when she saw Jagnar’s nose wrinkle when her friend got close as she served. Maryam breathed deep and sought good happy thoughts, her feet tapping the floor lightly, thinking of an amiable topic of conversation to break the ice. And her mouth opened when Reia sat beside her. She said the most logical thing that came to her mind, simple and frontal, but very close to lame.

“So Jagnar… How was your day?“ Jagnar’s hand froze on his spoon and his eyes slowly analyzing her and then they returned to his plate. She pushed quickly another question to make sure he answered “Rough day at work?”

Silence. Maryam bit her lip and looked at Reia almost at a loss of what exactly to do. When she almost cursed herself for trying, he spoke. Not looking, but he answered.

“I have had a busy day…” He said nonchalantly.

May snickered. That was at least something!

“Is it difficult standing there all day?” She asked. But noticed he could take that comment badly; she instantly tried to mend it. He was looking at her with a frown on his face “I didn’t mean like you don’t do anything…What I meant was, it must hurt to stand all day… You must be tired.”

Jagnar bent his head slightly to the side as if pondering on the meaning of her question and raising a spoon to his mouth he answered calmly.

“I defend my city walls. It is an honor to stand, as long as I’m required to” He declared as if it was an obvious fact.

At least he was talking, May concluded. Still, that shield was up and strong, as though he was unshakable. Suddenly Reia elbowed her slightly and wrote on paper something. May eyed the question on the paper stunned, ‘Ask him what happened to his arm and face’. May observed the question and the silent company across the table. She almost laughed at the fact that she hadn’t noticed that reckless bandage on his arm and the small scar on his right cheek. Reia was definitely doing more looking than she realized.

“The reason I’m asking is, that Reia here noticed you´re hurt,” May commented playfully knowing for a fact Reia’s new weakness.

Silence again. He shifted in his seat and those gray eyes looked at Reia curiously. No evident emotion on those cold features. She could feel Reia’s breath accelerating and how she nervously poked her food. Maryam didn’t know if her lack of speech made her shy or his presence. She had never seen Reia this shy.

“There was an incident…A fight between some traders and thugs. Nothing of great concern…” he paused “Got a few scratches. Nothing of great importance” He explained with that cold firm tone that contrasted with that voice.

**Seriously! How many points did he have in keeping a blank expression?**

He seemed so distant, so unreachable. He was making her angry. How could Reia concern herself in such a douche? She was too sweet for her own good, that’s for sure. And she hadn’t shown this type of concern in her face for any human boy she had known. But it wasn’t just concern, it was interesting, and she was blushing. Out of all the aliens, she was concerned and eying this one like he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Maryam had seen that look, only dedicated to actors, superheroes from comics, or Alistair from Dragon Age Origins, when she had played it. Reia had admitted she stayed with her through the game because she was madly in love with Alistair. This was definitely a revelation because Reia rarely showed her feelings towards any boy since she had met her. And here she was, blushing and acting all nervous before an alien!

An alien hotness no doubt, but still a douche in all the meaning of the word. Yet she had to correct herself because technically they were the real aliens in his territory. And she thought she was an open-minded person.

 “Well, maybe Reia can take a look at that. She always took care of me when I got hurt… She’s learned a lot from Panthro and your grandfather” She proposed bluntly and smiling widely and proceeded to finish her meal. May was sure she was the best friend Reia could ever have. She commended herself for being so cool.

**I’m smooth! Yeah!**

Besides, there was nothing wrong with it. Sure they were different species, this wasn’t their planet. But life was life. One should be happy when one could, and nobody deserved to smile more than Reia. Even if it meant a little fling with an alien and even if she didn’t like him, it shouldn’t matter. As a species, they were similar enough, so it didn’t seem awful. They were young, they were in a mess, and they had the stuff to deal with. But they were here, and who knows for how long? Heroes and warriors had celebrations and good times and still focused on saving the world. From her point of view, it was just part of life. So let destiny be their friend rather than their enemy.

May noticed Reia’s eyes drift nervously from her to Jagnar. He hadn’t answered yet and she was sure Reia wanted to kill her or worse.

“As I said they are just scratches. I’ll be fine.” He answered returning his gaze back to his plate.

May rose up after they finished and picked up the plates, surrendering on her attempts to speak to Mr. Freeze. Jagnar was too dense for his own good, just like Lynxaris had said.

Something caught her eye while she cleaned the dishes. Jagnar was leaving the table, but Reia had caught his arm. Maryam would’ve pinched herself if her hands weren’t so full of water. She watched Reia forcibly pull him back to his seat, and he sat. With the most heartbreaking clueless puppy face she had ever seen. As though he was lost and wasn’t sure what to do. His ears twitching like a nervous kitten. He waited for her as she went upstairs and came down with her kit.

 Reia signaled to give her hot water in a bowl.

May continued washing while she peeked at them casually. Reia was evidently nervous, lightly shaking, but with a serious expression on her face. Concentrated on checking on his bandages and the facial scar, she mixed some herbs in the boiled water and dabbed the cloth. Maryam couldn’t help but grin at her friend’s hesitant touch.

 The cloth still in Rei’s hand as they eyed each other warily. Since Jagnar didn’t offer any permission or words, Reia finally dabbed his wounds delicately. She cleaned them and she seemed only assess the damage. Rei wasn’t looking at him. But Jagnar was definitely looking back at Reia. It was priceless! He seemed so lost and intrigued, May could almost scream like the silly teenager she was. She didn’t of course, it would have been a mood breaker.

 His response didn’t mean he liked her. But it did mean there was hope. It meant he wasn’t as tough and cold as he seemed. He didn’t look disgusted at her touch or repulsed, simply confused. Finally a breakthrough after three months of cold silence!

 

* * *

 

**Two months later.**

Reia watched Lynxaris mix Ruthus and Claw leaf in a bowl and drop three teaspoons of oil. Apparently, the herbs acted as a pain neutralizer, much like anesthesia. It only worked for local application, so it could not be administered through the blood.

The herbalism classes amazed her, the practice of it. Yet the spiritual part she still couldn’t grasp all too well. Lynxaris had said that the soul and words were also powerful healers and that the combination was the essence of magic itself.   The soul was a magical energy, a channel through which every single thing in the world was connected. According to Lynxaris, a very special thing happened when souls and nature died and combined. They became gems of great power. Absorbing and withholding the essence of accumulated knowledge and magic. Many did not know or understand it, merely referring to it as magic. A single gem could contain thousands of spirits or souls, pure nature elements, and history.

**_Like a fossil…_ **

The gems magic could transform matter and bend it to its will among many other things.

Reia pondered and examined the words in her head. She didn’t understand why Lynxaris had confided such precious information so easily to her. But she swore to him she’d be discrete and caring with what she learned. And he had patted her head like he had no doubt.

Blinking her eyes back to reality, she focused on his current speech.

“You understand more than you know, child. Though I see that it is difficult to practice… You must see beyond simple sight of the common folk. You must praise and allow it to be part of you. Believe in it, and it shall flourish like the Blue fang flowers in winter” He continued mixing while peeking at her written questions.

She bit her lip at the words and chanted them in her head like a prayer. They were alone in the kitchen, and Lynxia hadn’t visited. Maryam was too busy sleeping or feeding Draco. Jagnar was at his guard post like every day and she smiled as the memory crossed her head. He wasn’t sweet or very expressive, but in these last months, he seemed more at ease. Maryam was getting along with him, and she was amazed that they could have a short but amiable exchange every once in a while. His stance was cold and distant, but his eyes were kind. Reia knew deep down he was hiding as if he were afraid to seem weak or too caring.

Although she wondered if it had to do with his grandfather and the family secrets, she didn’t dare ask. Jagnar had little moments where he would pick up Maryam’s jokes and taunts. He’d retort with exquisite class and calm. He never lost his temper and he never stopped answering their silly questions since that awkward night. The only moment she could recall he almost lost it, was the night he arrived. Channeling his fury at Lynxaris and his eyes promising vengeance.

She could feel her face flush and burn at remembering his face. How lightly furred his face was. How soft and silky it had felt. How lost he seemed under her care. It was endearing to see him open up a little to the foreign runts he had to call them. She didn’t think he was truly disgusted or appalled by them. He seemed wary and almost threatened, but then it was if he saw them as any female of his race.  Every seventh night he would bring fresh fruit which he knew they loved. He would ask them if they needed anything almost as much as he said good evening. Maybe he’d grow to like them, she thought.

A waving hand over her face stirred her thoughts.

“Where in the devil is that foreign tiny brain of yours. By the cats! Your face is red like the eye of Thundera!” Lynxaris screamed at her in a playful tone.

She shrugged and bowed her head in apology.

“You remind me of my son when he was your age. His head always in the clouds…” He smiled and sat on the closest chair to him “I am amazed that you even exist and that you are so similar yet so different. You are like a foggy memory in my head” Lynxaris pocked his cane at her leg “Sit child. You know you’ve already told me your secret… As long as my grandson and son don’t know your origin, you’ll be fine. Who knows how threatened those barbarian mongrels would feel to know the truth. They’d destroy you just like anything else in this damn place!”

Reia smiled a tentative smile and wasn’t sure what to answer in the written word. But she sat on the floor beside the fire, trying to discern the meaning in his speech.

“You seem lost?” He sighed “I suppose it is only fair to show my secrets if you have” He laid the cane over his knees “We cats are very possessive; the spirit of conquest is in our blood. We wish to keep and take things to satisfy every whim and we wage blind wars against any who threaten it, instead of trying to make some sense with our neighbors” He reached and took a wild lock of her hair and curled it in his finger “We do not care from where our power comes or how to manage it, we are power. Like a wild flame that spreads across the green forests, eating its way. We are too proud, looking to others as if they are inferior. We are brutes. It is our way… And everyone else is our pet…Sadly” He looked at her hair intently as he whispered “No animal like us or different should be our pet, but we seem too busy to notice the consequences of it. That is why I left…” He released the lock and sat back in his chair “I was a thunderian general once…Just like Panthro. Just like my son. I waged war and spread my beliefs like an immature teenager screaming to be recognized by his people” Lynxaris’s breath turned ragged “I killed and slaughtered for my country. I protected what was mine and my son followed in my footsteps. My wife died angry at me for being so cold and distant. So ruthless…” he sighed, a sad expression wrinkled his face “I couldn’t stand the poison, the anger… I was lost…“ He raised a palm to his face “I needed to understand what I was really fighting for all those years. Honor turns into poison in a battlefield … And soon the pools of bodies match each other under the sunrise “His hands traveled to his long braided beard lost in thought “So, I sought the council of the priests…” He breathed heavy but was calm “Jaga, the high priest of Thundera taught me many things, he did not heal my pain, but he helped me understand things. Things… Those have long forgotten” he smiled bitterly and continued “Our power had a reason before. We were stronger once. We were all together once.” Reia looked at him but she was still lost in some details, however, her mind recorded every word “We did not need walls…” he patted her head “So then I refused to serve my kingdom anymore…Claudius’s father banished me from the land. He called me a traitor among my people because I refused to kill anymore. I was one of his finest generals…It didn’t look good. So I was exiled.” He laughed and coughed.

Reia wrote on paper ‘what happened after that?’

 He smiled and asked for his tea. She poured a cup and sat to listen.

“Panthro met my son… They became friends during war and training. My son wasn’t highly regarded by his peers and he was constantly mocked and frowned upon. He damaged his sight during the war, and he saw less as the years went by. I didn’t see him during that time… Despite that, his nose and his strong senses won the respect of his men. His sight deteriorates with every year that passes, but he is still a general.” He paused “Panthro and Lynx’O were close friends with Grun and they served their king, as was required… As you know Panthro saved Lynx’O and my grandson. They’d be dead if the lizards had had their way.” He smiled and rubbed his forehead “Eventually everyone began to forget he was my son. I heard he married a Jaguar priestess.” He smiled proudly “The irony was amusing… I thought he’d marry some royal blood or an ordinary civilian. Instead, he married a priestess!” He laughed wholeheartedly. “I spoke to Panthro a few years when he lost his eye…I saved his hide during ta conflict. As a neutral party…I had heard only rumors that he was my son’s friend and what had happened during my absence.” Another laugh escaped him “He wasn’t too fond of me…Never was…But he is thankful that although I couldn’t save his eye I saved his life. And from then on, a certain understanding dawned on us, putting aside our different views on politics and state affairs, that is” A strong frown marred his features “Thanks to Panthro… I can visit and trade in the city.”

Reia analyzed the confession in detail and wondered if the visits for trade to the city where an excuse to see or hear from his family. She wrote on paper the only answer she could arrange to such a burst of information.

‘You wanted to see your family…My people aren’t perfect either. We share similar traits…We are not all beasts or lost in power. There are good people and bad people. If we worked together more often, there’d be fewer wars, fewer conflicts… But we have hope. Hope that the good will win over the bad things. Panthro is a good cat…And so is your grandson and family, no matter how society and politics shape them.’

He read and nodded.

“You are a wise child for such a young age…You would be an excellent diplomat, priestess, or even a queen” he smiled “Beyond the innocence and inability to speak… You are full of secrets. And as to your sister, though she may think I despise her. It is not so” He lifted his cane and pointed at the stairs “She too is good. Wild and untamable…Yes. But I suspect that fire and passion keep her alive. An amusing little creature so full of passion… She could command an army.”

Reia nodded in agreement. She wrote ‘We are not sisters. Very close friends’

“Well you look like sisters. A strong bond as I see it. Stronger than blood it seems. Never allow anyone to break it.” He rose from his chair “I’ve suggested Jagnar take you to the plantation fields sometime... It would do you good…Dressed properly of course”

Reia beamed the brightest smile she could summon. Fresh air and freedom beyond confinement made her heart race. And she went running to kick Maryam out of sleep.

* * *

 

**_Three months later…A year and eight months already!_ **

Reia lay her back on the ground of the green fields while Maryam had snatched her notebook for a mysterious reason she didn’t inquire. Living in the house was comfortable and Jagnar had become more compliant and caring. Not affectionate or expressive, but kind. Sometimes cooking and taking them to the fields frequently, like children going to the park. Although there were some cats around, thankfully the clothes concealed them. The powder disguised their scent and still, Lynxaris hadn’t told her what it was made of.

 Despite all the kindness and the routine, the house had become a sort of cage. It wasn’t easy living in secrecy, and it wasn’t easy hiding either. Some cats that noticed their presence looked at them suspiciously. But they usually ignored them or minded their own business. And Jagnar was always there to protect them. But she wondered what could happen if one day he wasn’t there anymore. Sure he continued teaching Maryam self-defense, after weeks of requests and ranting. But Reia didn’t know anything about fighting or defending herself. Violence wasn’t appealing. And Panthro wasn’t there. She admitted she missed the big guy.

**_He was sweet and affectionate. He was like a father… And now he’s gone._ **

Reia knew Maryam wasn’t happy with his absence. Although the home was a peaceful shelter like her grandmother’s had once been, it was restrictive. And although it would be a relief to see a human face and familiar things, this planet wasn’t so bad. It felt more like home than any of the homes they had been in with people of the same species.

With Panthro it had been different. Sure he didn’t take them to where they were seen, but he made an effort to teach, to show them things. Just like Lynxaris had done with her. He was honest and truly cared for their purpose. And she could bet May missed that. Missed Panthro… Yes, of course, she missed earth and her granny’s home. But she could tell Panthro had hit a special cord with her.

**_Maryam is growing restless and angrier every day… Sure she’s fascinated with this place. But she’s getting tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for him, missing home, missing the objective.  Missing Panthro… She’s sad all the time… Though lately…she hasn’t been that restless…_ **

Reia noted she was taking naps on the terrace more often, and Reia wondered if this seclusion was only to go to sleep or to get away from routine.

What she did realize though, is that Maryam would be sweaty often. Like she had a run on the terrace or trained for hours. She bathed twice a day… Ate a lot…And didn’t explain much about what she did in her private time in the afternoon. It was …Fishy. And she trained with Jagnar some days and only at night. So there was definitely something going on. A disturbing feeling settled on her stomach.

**_Is it possible she’s doing something more than sleeping up there?_ **

Reia wondered if May could be keeping something from her.

**_Why does it bother me? What is it that makes me so doubtful?_ **

She scratched her head and sighed.

**_I have this familiar gut feeling…That she’s hiding something._ **

Reia’s head searched for Maryam who was sitting beside her concentrated and writing stuff on her notebook. Reia watched her intently; silent and focusing in her activity while biting a twig between her teeth. Suddenly a thought dawned on her as if the answer had been there all along.

**_She’s been out! She’s been sneaking out when Jagnar and no one else but me at home! Like she used to! From her house to mine or to granny Willette's!_ **

How couldn’t she have seen that coming? It was obvious!

**_You sneaky little liar! This is going to be good!_ **

Maryam abruptly looked at her with a questioning expression. Totally unaware of Reia’s trail of thought.

“What?” May asked twisting her head as if threatened “What is it?”

**_I’ll have to wait till we get home… I can’t unleash my anger here. I have to keep it together till we get back. And think of how to confront her… Cause if Jagnar finds out… Who knows what he’ll do! He’ll be furious! And I would have to wave goodbye to the little day outs._ **

She calmed herself and dismissed her question with a wave of her hand.

“Okay…” Maryam changed her frown to a smile “I know it’s been a while since your last birthday celebration… Look what I made for you!” Maryam showed her the sheet on which she had been working on with pride.

Reia studied the paper… It was a drawing of Jagnar.

His face deep in thought, while he lay against the tree that he was currently standing, crossing his arms over his chest defiant and in silence. His braids splayed over his shoulders and his eyes so beautifully intense. It was detailed and by far one of May’s best drawings. The portrait captured his most intimate secrets and an air of sadness.

Reia pulled herself up with her elbows and sat partially examining the amazing gift.

**_How can I get mad at her when she does these things out of the blue?_ **

“He’s beautiful right?” May smiled and hugged her shoulders.

Jagnar faced their way and moved toward them with a curious gaze. Reia’s notebook was a mess of a loose and torn paper, scribbled sheets, and notes. But this picture, she would keep intact. So she closed the notebook discretely as he approached.

“It is getting late… We must head back” He extended a hand towards her apparently no longer scared of contact.

She nodded and took his hand.

As Maryam picked up her pace, Reia followed her, keeping some distance. Just to be a little closer to Jagnar, to catch glimpses as she looked behind while she walked. Though she would never admit it to Maryam explicitly, Jagnar was stirring things in her heart and her brain that she could not begin to decipher. The one thing for sure is that she was attracted to him like a moth to light.

**_And as for May… I’ll have to catch her in the act…Even if I have to wait three hours in that room._ **

* * *

 

**Two days after**

Maryam jumped to the terrace of the neighbor building. From there, she crawled down the building pipe slowly like she had practiced the last two months. Her skills in jumping, climbing and walking between crowds without gaining attention was increasing by the day. Sure she had bruises and a few scratches from miscalculated distances, but it was worth it.

She had escaped for a few hours every day when she could. Exploring the city and looking for Nadia or some hint of her existence. It was an excuse to a few hours of freedom. A little time to blow off steam and truly see what was beyond their walls. Though she didn’t like the idea of keeping her little run around a secret from Reia, she couldn’t muster the strength to confess that she had broken those silly rules. It made her feel alive, it made her free and it gave her peace of mind. Until she got back that is. If she didn’t tell Reia, she would soon discover it no doubt. It was hard to keep things from her anyway.

For now, it was okay she thought. And besides, everything was fine. Nobody had paid much attention to her. She didn’t get in trouble and she was an expert at this escaping thing since she was a child.

Maryam’s feat led her through the market to the town circle. She had already seen the main market and the pretty houses. She had already been around looking at different areas and studying the different animal visitors. Till now, she had only seen dogs. Too few to be considered part of the population.  There were definitely class levels. It was mostly a medieval society. There were the royals, the rich, the market vendors, the civilians, and farmers. All of them cats. The civilians or middle class and farmers weren’t rich, but they seemed happy and content with their status just like the market vendors. The foreigners and traders were not the cases. They usually stayed in the slums and less visited areas. Or at least, that´s where she had seen them go.

Maryam snooped or listened on conversations on a regular basis. Trying to understand and get the juicy information of the rumors. She had heard about the King seeking future conquests and the great spoils of war of his previous conquest. People seemed to despise the lizards, they spat on the floor at the sole mention of their kind. The dogs, on the other hand, were a tolerated species. People seemed to ignore them, be wary or suspect they could conspire against the empire. May also heard that Dogs were accused of smuggling illegal goods and burying them under their beds.  She had laughed at that comment.

The technology wasn’t a subject mentioned by anyone she had run into. It was like people were too content and blinded with their nation's power. It was like they felt invincible and unchallenged.

King Claudus was apparently not only praised but adored like a God. And she realized many spoke of King’s elder son with the same praise, betting he would become as strong and honorable as his father. Oddly, no one spoke often as much of the youngest, the true blue blood. It was as if, it was a disturbing subject of sorts, or not so known. The female teenage cats, on the other hand, praised them both and giggled at the thought of being chosen as a mate.

**Silly narrow-minded girls! All hormones… A marriage is much more than a pretty face. Not to mention being married to a prince!**

May was almost willing to bet her life, that if she could find information on tech or anything related to non-normal events, it had to be in the slums. Supposedly all the dirty and icky dangerous things happened there. But she wasn’t sure she was prepared to act like super secret agent among thugs, drunks or whatever lay there.

Today she would relax, she decided. She had never been in the town hall, and the different places surrounding the castle. Like the royal gardens, the thunderian priest monument, the training courts or even the stadium arena. It was in her challenge list to visit them unseen. Besides, she was small and very cautious. It was an exquisite challenge and she would go through with it. A wide grin spread across her face.

**I think I’ll sneak in the royal gardens today. It is a public area connected to the city hall. I need a seal… But who cares anyway…**

She walked casually and fastened her hood. May pretended to visit a stand that sold beverages and her eyes caught two little kittens charming two court ladies with their music. The cat boy danced and the girl played some sort of a circle flute. It sounded beautiful and nostalgic. She studied them carefully while they displayed their talents.

They were very cute and talented. The girl cat had a ponytail and her fur was a mix of red, burgundy and brown. The cat boy had a pointy horned main like the cats from the musical “Cats”, his fur a mix of golds and browns. They were adorable and petite! Clothed in ragged torn cloth, meaning they were street cats.

The court femme fatale ladies were mesmerized and almost dazed with the melody the kittens played. As if they were drunk.  And also the people close in distance. They all looked drunk. The rest of the people who were further away kept to their business or ignored them. 

**Talk about going all mellow…**

When they finished their show they bowed. The court girls gave them some coins and hugged them.

**I would too… They’re too cute!**

She smiled and applauded like everyone else, but then she noticed the cat boy slipped something into his pocket quickly. Nobody noticed apparently, fleeing the scene in giggles.

**In a blink of an eye… Quick small hands are an advantage!**

May returned to buy a drink. After a few seconds, a scream pierced her ears.

“My earrings! My necklace… They’re gone! Help!” Maryam turned her head and looked at the blond courtesan. Then the other one followed her friend’s hysterics “My purse and golden broach are gone too! How can this have happened?”

May knew she shouldn’t smile. But something about the whole scene made her slight smirk at the raw talent. It wasn’t right to steal, but they had done it with such sweetness, such cunning it was almost funny. It seems the little cubs had gathered what they thought they should be compensated for. This was a perfect chance to get into the gardens without being seen. The scandal, the guards around the females who were robbed, and the prying strangers.

**This is perfect!**

May thanked the man in the stand who was distracted by the mob. She followed the white stone street and stairs until she reached the arch. She paced stealthily and checked for people in the entrance.

There was no one. She walked further and her eyes ate her surroundings.

The royal garden was much like a park. It had two paths. One led to the priest sanctuary as Lynxaris had said, and the other somewhere else she didn’t remember. There were trees, tall bushes, and flowers of all shapes and colors. As she walked slowly, she encountered some ponds and eventually a central fountain. There were other buildings but none seemed connected to the main castle.

May touched the cool water of the fountain and gazed on her hooded reflection. Only her eyes could be seen. Much like a desert Bedouin, like her ancestors, she waved the thought away.

Looking at the place, it was peaceful, quiet and green.

Still, she knew she couldn’t stay long. She didn’t a have a seal to enter this area and she had to take advantage of what time she had.

May thought about taking a flower or two. She wasn’t sure which to pick, they were all pretty and she didn’t want to damage the garden too much. But a souvenir couldn’t harm anyone. Besides, Reia loved flowers. And it certainly would smooth the reaction to her confession of sneaking out. So she hummed to herself and examined each one.

She picked a red one that looked like a rose. It was a mixture of a tulip and a rose. It was very pretty and the color of blood itself.

**She’ll love this one!**

Then she looked for one for her. There were so many. And although she loved blue, one white flower caught her eye.  It looked like a white star with a golden center. It was simple and so different from the rest. It almost seemed to glow.

**It’s so white, so shiny and pale…**

May picked the flower and cut its stem. She held it close and inhaled; it wafted a scent much like jasmines.

 “You know… Stray cats don’t get to steal flowers from the royal garden” A manly deep voice whispered close to where she stood.

Maryam froze and her hands trembled slightly. She knew she had to act cool and calm.

**Don’t show you´re scared shitless, cause it means you did something wrong. Act casual…**

May turned around in the calmest and casual manner she could muster. Yet, to her astoundment, she couldn’t see anyone. She didn’t dare answer and she was beginning to think she imagined the whole thing. After a few seconds of searching for the source, she quit. So she decided to walk past the fountain and head back when somebody whispered in her ear. She froze.

“You’ve got quite the taste in flowers…“ The deep husky voice said. A breath fanned her hood and she couldn’t help but gulp the air frantically into her lounges. She turned her face slowly to see who this cat was, hoping and praying he wasn’t a guard.

As she turned, there was no one there. Maryam placed a hand on her hip and raised a palm to her face.

**This is silly… I’m imagining things. Hearing voices! Great…I’m going nuts.**

She smiled at her trail of thought and shook her head.

**Leave it to me, to imagine I hear sexy voices!**

Maryam breathed deep, and as she was about to turn, a tall cat appeared inches from her face. The shock made her lose her balance and she fell on her butt like a scared child. He had appeared in front of her like a ghost.

**Like a ninja! A ninja cat! Well, cats are stealthy…**

“I’m sorry my lady… Did I scare you?” She was scared and startled all right. He had just appeared out of nowhere. May’s eyes traveled over him like she had been hit by thunder.

He was a tall young cat, but not as tall as Jagnar. Muscular built broad chest, straight shoulders, strong legs, and arms. White beautiful claws on his feet and hands. His fur shined like silk, in a mixture between oranges, whites and black stripes, all over his arms.

**A tiger?**

He wore white fluffy pants, a blue shirt with a golden broach and he had one hand on his hip and the other holding a whip.

**I haven’t seen guards with whips before…**

Still breathing heavy and in shock, May raised her face to see his. A thick neck, a strong jawline, cute dimples, white sharp fangs and a similar style of hair like the boy she had seen minutes ago. His face was a mixture of colors and his eyes were like honey gold.

**His eyes are like yellow syrup… So gold and orange… and those lips, so plump…**

The tiger crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. A very confident smirk, she added. She shook her head out of the trance and tried to ignore the butterflies that fluttered wildly in her stomach.

**Get your shit together May… He’s just a man-cat, not a God!**

Although, many would refute that point with her because he was far away from being just handsome.

The tiger approached her and extended his hand in a kind gesture, his face still keeping the proud smirk.

“Let me help you” She hesitated, but took his hand and stood up.

Her legs felt unsteady and squiggly. She almost fell, but she stood her ground. And then she noticed his arm circle her waist and he smiled as he steadied her.

**Damn that smile! My legs feel like jelly! I feel fourteen all over again!**

The tiger’s face was inches away, but she pushed on his chest slightly to release her. Yet he didn’t budge. So she pulled her head back.

“I apologize for scaring you… But you deserved it don’t you think?” His voice playful and husky “Stealing isn’t a good thing is it now?”

Maryam was at a loss for words. Her mouth felt dry, her heart pounded frantically, her eyes looked at him intently. She couldn’t move. Not only had he appeared like a ghost, but he had caught her stealing and he was holding her imprisoned with one arm as though he owned her. It was outrageous!  And she still couldn’t think straight, his confidence and reassured air shattering her logical thoughts.

“I was making a point. If I were a guard I would have arrested you… But I think I’ll make an exception” he smiled and winked at her.

Maryam didn’t have time to think. She felt caught and uncomfortably comfortable in his arms. She was angry though.

**Who the hell does he think he is?**

“Don’t be nervous! My, you certainly have dark eyes…” The tiger looked at her curiously.

Maryam realized he could notice she didn’t have slit eyes, under the bright sun. She panicked and tried to wiggle herself out of his embrace.  She hid her face to the side and the hood fell further.

“Please release me, sir…” She whispered in an odd hoarse voice. Trying to sound more male than female “I’m sure the royals won’t miss two flowers of a huge garden”

The tiger’s eyes widened with surprise, but he didn’t get angry. He seemed amused and he laughed a sultry and musical laugh.

**What the hell is wrong with me! Damn handsome cat people!**

“Don’t worry… I won’t tell.” He released her then and winked at her, again.

**He is being extremely charming and it’s getting harder to be angry or move my feet! I have to be confident!**

Maryam picked up the flowers that had fallen from her hand and made her best effort not to sound silly. She was sure her cheeks were on fire under her turtleneck mask.

“Thank you…” Maryam whispered, “I have to go…”She tried to sound strong, but her voice was strained.

“You’re welcome…“ He stepped closer and closed the space between them “Must be someone special to come all the way here to get flowers and risk getting caught” The tiger sneered with an expression of mischief.

 “It’s for me!” She cut him off coldly still trying to shape her voice differently.

“A liar and a little thief…” He laughed again and raised an eyebrow “ I’m sure he’s not half as handsome as me though …” He laid a hand on his hip “You might want to reconsider your options…”

“Really?” She answered in shocked.

**He’s a real smooth talker… I’ll give him that!**

Maryam’s head boiled with anger. Talk about self-confidence! It was half a lie anyway… And she wasn’t little. Average, normal height in human standards. So cocky and self-confident it disgusted her.

‘A man is not about pretty looks or a sweet tongue Maryam, you better write that on your forehead’, granny Willette had said. And she couldn’t agree more. The minute he had talked he had this ‘it’s all about me’ going on. And that destroyed all the pretty words or gorgeous looks he had.

**You’re so vain…**

 “Do you kiss yourself in the mirror every day?” The tiger’s expression morphed into shock and she smirked this time. Thankfully, he couldn’t see it “Anyways… I have a real cat waiting for me at home so... Nice meeting you Adonis!”

She turned on her heels and began to walk away.

“My name isn’t Adonis…” He yelled with a hint of anger in his voice.

She slightly turned around, winked and blew a kiss at him. She saw him freeze in place like he’d been insulted, surprised and flabbergasted, all at the same time. The disguise giving her a confidence boost as she left, and she swore she would draw that astonished beautiful face in the paper a thousand times if she could.

**I win smooth talker!**

And she sprinted in a hurry before anyone else could see her. She hid behind walls, surveyed her path and she was lucky the coast was clear.

**I need to head back home before I get into a real mess! Would he follow me? Nah… How the hell did he become invisible and visible anyway?**

As she walked back home, adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She looked around paranoid by the fact that he could become invisible and follow her.

**Was it magic he used? How did he do that?**

A sensation of thrill and excitement coursing through her body like never before. And despite being relieved of fleeing danger so smoothly, she felt a disturbance in her chest. As if she recognized she had been a little mean to him. He seemed friendly and kind.

**Silly teenage hormones! Leave me alone!**

Besides, nothing good could come out of a longer conversation. Risking her cover and all… And nothing good could come out of letting herself be swayed by a cat-man, too aware of his strong points. So in love with himself, it was oozing out of him.

**Yuck!**

Then again, she recalled his sweet smirk. Those worm honey delicious eyes, his muscles…

**For the love of God stop now!**

She halted, breathed deep and erased temporarily any memory of the stranger. Trying really hard to forget him and not feel she was being followed.


	16. Hiding stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: My God! Almost finished uploading... *catching my breathe* So? bumpy ride? Lots of stuff going on huh?. Don't worry the mayor players will appear. World and character building are essencial to me. But I promise you. you are very, very close ;). Leave comments, opinions... You know the drill!  
> PS: Huge fuzzy hugs!

#  Chapter 16

 

Maryam fell a couple of times before reaching the next column. She looked for the edge of the window, pushed herself up and continued to climb stepping on protruding stones on the outer walls of the building until she reached the terrace and leveraged her weight. She pulled a leg up and then the other, till she finally managed to crawl over the edge and lie on the floor. Her heart pounded, laughing and hoisting herself up again. It wasn’t a graceful climb, but she was too exhausted.

The sun was setting and she flexed her muscles happily. She was so satisfied and made sure the flowers were intact in her chest pouch.

They were fine and she felt proud.

Now came the hard part, telling Reia her dirty secret. She entered the rooftop room and then descended to the next floor. She was definitely nervous, but she wasn’t going to half lie anymore. So she took the flowers out of the pouch, squared her shoulders straight and opened the door of their bedroom.

As she got in, cautiously she closed it behind her and realized Reia was looking out the window.

“Hey, Rei! What’s up?” She asked her shyly.

It was instant. Reia turned around and quickly threw shoes at her. They missed her shoulder as she dodged the first two. Too startled to avoid the rest of the attacks, they hit various parts of her tired aching body. First more shoes, then a pillow hit her head, and then another pillow. Small stuff followed like soap, clothes, and spoons?

“What the…” Before she finished the question, another pillow landed on her face. As it fell on the ground, she spied at Reia and raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. Reia held her hands at her sides in tightly closed fists, a severe frown creasing her brow, her shoulders moving up and down along with her breath, her face as red as tomato sauce.

Reia was plain angry and her lips were pressed in a tight line.

“What’s wrong with you?” May asked testing the waters trying not to be angry.

May, rarely saw Reia angry. And when she did, it wasn’t this sudden. It was usually gradual until she made her point clear. This was new territory. This was Reia full raging barbarian angry! Not that violent, but very clear and physical of all things. Maryam tried to recall a time when she had seen a similar reaction, but she couldn’t. So it made her worry more.

“Are you crazy? What’s gotten into to you?” May asked her.

She observed Reia point at herself and then a sarcastic cold smile spread wide.

“Well, you’re the one throwing things at me… ” May lightly raised her voice.

Reia flailed her arms in the air and pointed at her. Reia then moved her hand back to her with a finger pointed at her neck and figuratively sliced it.

 “Why?” May asked her sincerely.

Reia exhaled a sharp breath pointed at herself and then at her.

“You and me…” Reia continued crossed her arms over her chest “Not what?” Maryam discerned.

Reia paced the room pulled the bed sheets and reached for her notebook. She ripped a page, took a pen and wrote in the paper shaking. Then she walked to her, paper in hand.

Maryam took it and read the huge caps sentence. She breathed in the words as she repeated what it said, and it sunk.

‘YOU LIED TO ME!’

Reia scooted around her and shut the door furiously. May just stood there, looking at the paper, the mess, and the pillows. It was all disarray just like her thoughts. And although she didn’t think she had done something so deeply wrong to hurt Rei. She looked at the floor at the flowers she had brought. They had fallen from her hand again and she couldn’t stop looking at them with a heavy sigh.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Reia felt she had been patient enough, had struggled to be logical and calm about May. It hadn’t worked. She had waited for Maryam to spill the news, to say something. And Maryam hadn’t said one thing in two days.

It didn’t matter how hard Rei had been trying to understand her motives and omissions, she had had it. At that moment, when the door of the room had opened, it was like somebody had poured freezing water over her head. She had been thinking of what to say, how to confront her logically, calmly. Instead of that, the moment she heard Maryam’s footsteps and her shy demeanor, she knew. She was aware Maryam would confess, and it didn’t matter anymore because she was too angry to excuse her. Next thing she knew she was grabbing and throwing anything non-lethal. And it had felt like a chain had loosened.

To pardon the lie, to have left her out, to have made her worry, to know she had been concealing things. It was too late. The volcano had already erupted and the lava had spread. Reia cut the meat violently, chopped the vegetables and hit everything she could. Rage engulfing with each thought.

**_Out of all the people, she could lie to… Out of everyone, you hid from me M?_ **

Reia wondered if she had driven her to that resolution. She was terrified May could hide more things from her, more serious stuff than this. It didn’t feel like a betrayal, but she was disappointed. They were on another planet and possibly the only species of their kind, and the thought of losing May’s trust was unfathomable. They were more than friends, they were soul sisters. They had to rely on each other, not just because of this insane reality, but because they had always had each other. They had confided everything between them. If she considered the possibility that it could have happened on earth, in more normal circumstances, maybe she wouldn’t have been as angry, but she would still be disappointed.

**_It hurts…_ **

Reia put the pan on the fire and oiled it. Throwing the meat and the vegetables, she moved them around lost in her nightmare. She thought of how lonely and how helpless she had felt not being able to scream or to yell her disapproval. So fueled, she wasn’t able to write anything to explain the outburst.

**_It scares me…_ **

A tear scarred her cheek and she heard Jagnar’s voice.

“I said good evening…” Reia still couldn’t turn around or answer, but she had heard him too close “The food smells good…”She didn’t nod or respond in any physical way.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she was turned to face him against her will. A frown and bewildered feline eyes searched her face. Jagnar’s hand rose to her chin, and she could swear his expression had turned into worry. Clearing the tear away with a clawed finger, he whispered “What is wrong? Are you in pain? Have you hurt yourself?” His calloused fingers gently traced her cheek.

Rei heard the questions but she lowered her gaze and simply shook her head.

“Why don’t you sit and I’ll take over.” Reia tried to resist and refuse his offer but his hand tugged hers and insisted “Sit down…please. I’ll make you some tea while I tend to the food.”

**_Tea?_ **

Reia raised a questioning brow, but she sat and lost herself in thought again.

Jagnar had gone to his room and had come back quickly with a wooden box. He tended to the food, boiled water and grabbed a cup. Reia watched him curiously; he had such long graceful fingers, so soft and warm. She could still feel the lingering touch that swept the tear away.  Those same hands crushed dry petals into a cup and then poured steamy water. It was so meticulous and simple, almost like a ritual. Taking the cup in his hand, he paced to her side and left it on the table.

He didn’t say anything more, but she took the cup and inhaled the sweet vapors. It smelled and tasted like apples. And the liquid was a warm balm, the scent calming.

“My mother used to make that tea. It is …soothing is it not?” Reia nodded pulling hesitant smile “It helps… Whenever my thoughts disturb me…” He paused and rubbed his shoulder.

Reia was blown away and her heart warmed at the confession. He was comforting her, a stranger, and foreigner to his own kind. The tea was calming and delicious, but the gesture made her smile at him.

“I’m glad you like it” Jagnar slightly smiled back. Not a wide one, just a timid one. And far more than she could ever expect, but it quickly disappeared and he returned to the cooking.

Dinner was served, but she didn’t eat much. May had come down late, no doubt not wanting to be there after the discussion. The meal was silent and for the first time, Jagnar seemed the uncomfortable one on the table.

Reia went to their room, soon after May had done the dishes. Maryam didn’t come to sleep that night, and Reia knew because she hadn’t slept a wink all night.

In the morning Reia assumed May had slept in that room on the terrace. They needed space, and she wasn’t ready to talk to her anyway. When she opened the door to go downstairs and have breakfast, she almost stumbled on something. Raising her foot and gazing at the floor, she saw a wooden box.

**_Jagnar’s tea box?_ **

Reia bent down and took it in her hands carefully. A million feelings grasping her chest and it took her breath away. She had checked her herbal book; they were Silka petals, supposed to be sweet and soothing, very good for headaches. She opened it and a small note lay over the dry petals.

‘It is yours to keep, Jagnar’

Reia smiled and held the letter to her chest. It was the sweetest gift she could ever imagine to receive, besides Panthro’s gift. A kind-hearted gesture that meant understanding and thoughtfulness. Jagnar was concerned and comforting her tormented brain. It was a simple kindness; nothing but that, and it was more than enough.

All the same, she secretly wished it could mean more someday. But those were childish dreams she concluded.

**_Tea… How romantic!_ **

She laughed silently at the silly thought.

__________­_________________________________________________________________________

Maryam’s hair was a mess, her back felt stiff, her rear felt flattened if that would be possible, and everything hurt. It was morning and the sun burned her eyes and she covered them instantly. The bottle of alcoholic beverage she had stolen from Lynxaris was empty and she had the worst headache she could fathom.

**Ugh…I feel awful! No more drinking…**

“How I wish I had coffee!” She raised a hand to her head and afterward pulled her broken body up. The floor had been hard to sleep on, but apparently, she hadn’t noticed it yesterday. The bottle was small, and she hadn’t drunken much, but she assumed it had to be potent to put her off like that.

“I stink! The patient needs immediate cold shower…” She groaned.

May headed down the stairs groggily and bathed. She changed her clothes and headed to the kitchen.

Her eyes caught Reia warming the kettle in the fire. Reia frowned at her and pointed to a chair. Maryam followed the order, not wanting to stir the air any more than it already was. And it was certainly tense.

Reia placed a cup of tea with a red tint on both sides of the table and brought some bread and cheese. Maryam’s skull suffered a light pulse, a reminder of the hungover she was suffering. The tea smelled sweet and she sipped in silence. It was very intense and it smelled marvelous. Reia sat across her but didn’t look her way, sipping her own tea and reading.

Maryam bit bread and drank the rest of it, peeking and wondering if she should say something. She played with her cup until she couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“Rei…” Reia pointed a finger at her own mouth, in a silence warning.

May cursed and shifted in her chair, watching Reia ignore her like a pesky insect.

“How long are you going to ‘not talk to me’?” Reia still pretended she was focused on her reading “You’re killing me here! I can’t stand this ‘I’m ignoring you’ shit! Talk to me!” Maryam pleaded.

Reia raised a brow at her, laid down her book and took her notebook. She wrote and moved it to the middle of the table.

‘I can’t, remember?’

Reia raised the book again and continued reading. Maryam bit her lip at the bitter words she read.

“Look… I know you’re pissed…” May took a deep breath “Write or do smoke signals… I don’t care! Say something!”

Reia took the pen and wrote.

‘I’m angry!’

“I think I figured that out yesterday…” May bit back a curse “Look I may have left out the fact that I was touring Thundera, but I swear I was going to tell you!”

Reia scooted closer and wrote ‘Too late… I already knew!’

“I know… I know I kept it from you and I’m sorry! But I …” May hesitated

Reia scribbled hurriedly ‘you what?’

“I was afraid you’d freak out! I was afraid you’d be against it… And I was going nuts all closed up in here! I’m not some pet they can take out to the park when they please!” She spat and clenched her fists “I’m an intelligent capable being damn it!” Maryam tried to sound harsh but she felt incredibly calm.

Maryam watched her write again ‘I know… I don’t agree with this …escaping thing not appealing either. But I could have understood why… You didn’t tell me’

“Okay… I deserve that. I understand you felt betrayed and worried. I get it! But I didn’t think you’d get that angry! I meant to tell you…I was just looking for the right moment.”

‘You should have told me! Disappointed! Very!’ Maryam read and sighed. Then she watched Reia point at herself and then at her, writing again ‘you promised…work together! You left me out’

“I’m sorry… I really am.” Silence settled between them for a while “My bad… Never again okay?”

Reia hesitated before writing ‘OK’

Maryam reached out to her and took Reia’s hand “Together… I promise.” Reia smiled at her and nodded.

Silence echoed between them.

“Boy! You should have seen yourself… “Reia slightly slapped her hand “No… you were really mad! I’ve never seen you do that” May sneered at her “You could’ve injured my delicate body… Did it feel good?”

Reia waved a hand over her head.

“Come on! It must’ve felt great to let it all out like that!” Maryam giggled and Reia nodded “Good… So the going out thing… I know you respect Jagnar and Lynxaris, but you have to agree this is no way of actually living. Besides getting to know the place and running around you find out a lot of stuff that is not in those books…”

Reia wrote ‘lying to them?’

“I know… But they wouldn’t let us otherwise. It’s not the same! I lied because I was scared not because I was forced… Now I would omit because I am forced” She paused and watched Reia rest her head one hand and sigh “There is information out there, things to see, and possible vital rumors that could help us out...” She stopped and chose her words carefully “You know technology and magic are somehow linked to these bracelets. We don’t know which nor do we know how… But they're connected to this place and to Nadia” She paused “You said it the other day… Earth is somehow linked to Third Earth.”

‘Yes…’

 “You wanted to solve the riddle… Well here is your chance! And we’ll do it together.” May confidently stated and observed Reia look at her own bracelet. “At least now, I can go through the front door…”Reia smiled in response “Besides… It’ll be fun! I have a hunch that the slums may have some trace of what we’re looking for…”

‘According to Lynxaris… Slums are dangerous!!’

“Yes, I know… More reason to believe the real shit is happening there! I’ve even heard of smuggling and slave trade. But together will be fine…” May placed a finger on her chin “If I find those little thieves, maybe they can show me around. But where could I find them?” Maryam tapped her finger on the table.

‘Thieves?’ Reia wrote the question wide-eyed.

“I’ll explain later…” May laughed and paused biting her lower lip “I know you like the douche you know…”

Reia’s eyes widened.

“Figured you’d react like that… You tried to hide something too. I guess it doesn’t work to hide stuff! Consider the lesson learned… Now just so you know I’m totally in favor of this silly crush, no matter the odds or lack of taste” May crossed her arms over her chest and smirked “If you’re happy I’m happy... But we have to keep this sneaking out to ourselves okay?”

Reia nodded.

May knew today Lynxia was coming to visit, so she explained the latest things she discovered in detail to Reia. Being careful of not letting out on anything, and probably tomorrow she’d take out Rei with her.  It was time to scout and move ahead. She suddenly felt Panthro’s words echo in her mind.

‘You’re nothing but trouble Pebble… ’

She smiled bitterly and ignored his warning.

* * *

 

**_Four days later_ **

Reia looked at the market and the mass of people around her. Maryam had shown her all the spots and things mentioned in their conversation four days ago. And Reia had confirmed it all with her own eyes. For the exception of the royal garden which wasn’t an option according to Maryam. In these few days since they began their tours, the anxiety hadn’t given her a moment of good sleep. Despite that, every new thing she’d learn outside their refuge seemed worth it. Reia’s favorite place till now had been the bridges that connected one area to another, the taverns, the plaza and of course, the monuments. The statues were proof of history and the longevity of an empire full of wonders. And she had to admit to May, she was growing accustomed to this new planet and its secrets. It marveled them and oddly felt natural. Maybe it was the nomad blood in them. But everything seemed familiar in a sense. Especially the architecture reminded Rei of a land she had never met, but were she belonged to by blood. Egypt had been almost a legend, and its essence was in these buildings and even artisanship.

It was more than a curiosity to fulfill. It was a need to know. And if Nadia’s father had been an archeologist, Egyptologist, and many other things, this place had the answers to many of their questions including their best friend’s disappearance.

The books, myths, and legends were all good. But the evidence had to be observed and examined closer. The question was if technology had been lost, had these people once wielded its power? And if so, how had they forgotten it?

None of those books or scrolls had an answer. But magic and alchemy clearly were as real as technology. It’s just that this civilization chose magic over technology.

While May led the way through the streets, Reia paced hurriedly beside her. They hadn’t seen any trace of the little thieves Maryam spoke about. And today Rei had yielded to the idea of venturing to the slums, even if her fear told her not to, they both agreed there was dust hidden under the rug. And that dust was in the slums. In their visit to a tavern called ‘The pride’, they had snooped on a crowded table with cat-men who spoke about traders in the slums. One of them was really drunk and had spat uncomprehensive gibberish about a dog that’d buy any scrap of metal he had found for the good money.   When questioned the name of the dog, the drunk had fallen from his seat and whispered the name Jorma. Thankfully they both were close enough to hear the poor guy, who was now drunk and wasting all his good money.

So today was slum day. The question was: where could they find this Jorma?  And after walking various gloomy streets away from the hollering crowd, the area began to turn into dark allies and a series of ascending and descending curved paths. Much like a labyrinth, full of people wary of strangers. Poor cats and dogs of all shapes and sizes in selling posts of fish and bread. The buildings were rundown, cracked and surrounded by rubble and unmaintained streets. The people seemed colder and unhappy. Even the air seemed tense and unnerving. The lower class people weren’t the main source of worry though or the beggars. It was the armed groups of cats that wondered the allies looking for their next victim.

Reia prayed they would pass by without drawing much attention, and she also hoped Maryam would remember her way back because Rei knew she didn’t have a sense of direction. 

They seemed to walk endlessly and Reia’s feet began to ache. It was hotter than the last few days and she hadn’t been having a good night’s sleep lately. The bloody nightmares increasing by the day, with no sign of the girl she had once seen or heard in her sleep. And that was draining most of her energy, because, in addition to not sleeping well, she woke up exhausted and nerve-wrecked. As opposed to May who snored her way through life, occasionally speaking in her sleep and cursing.

A few meters away Maryam suddenly stopped in front of a dog that fell on his knees. An old dog, who looked like a golden terrier with a very bad leg. Reia smiled at her friend who swiftly aided him with resolve.

“Are you all right sir?” Maryam asked helping the old dog to his feet.

“Yes…I’ll be fine …” The old dog straightened trying to sustain himself on his good knee.

“Sir… You don’t look okay.” Maryam smiled and pulled his arm around her shoulders “Let us help you get home…”  
“That would be very kind of you… But I wouldn’t want to trouble you” He started breathing heavily.

Reia stepped close and joined May pulling his other arm around her as well.

“No trouble at all. Where do you live?” May inquired looking at the stranger in pain.

“I live two blocks from this bridge… I was trying to get some fresh air and buy medicine for my knee. But sadly I couldn’t make it further than this” The old terrier pulled half a smile and sighed.

“Come on then…We’ll take you home! Ready Rei?” May smiled at her and Reia nodded in agreement.

They pulled him up and reached his house. It was a small place of stone and wood and they made sure it was his home. The old dog leaned against his door and smiled back at them.

“I’m in your debt… I’m very thankful for the assistance” The terrier bowed his head slightly.

“That’s okay… Glad to be of help!” Maryam answered patting his shoulder.

“Please… is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?” he insisted.

“Well… Actually, we’re kind of looking for someone. But we don’t know these parts that well…” Reia watched Maryam shrug and a hint of hesitancy marred her features.

“Please, I wish to help… My name is Gorby and I’ve lived here all my life…Who is this person you’re looking for?”  He asked raising his bushy brows.

Maryam fidgeted with her fingers and Reia touched her friend’s elbow forcing her to ask. The dog seemed kind enough and they were disguised, it wouldn’t be that bad to ask for directions. Then again, May had a point to be careful. But it was way worse to get lost and lose time. Getting back late wasn’t an option and the heat was unbearable.

“Ohm… We’re looking for someone named Jorma. Do you know him?”

Gorby’s brows knit together and his tail swung from side to side.

“Yes of course… He lives in the high parts of the slums.” Gorby scratched his back “Cross the bridge …” Then he scratched his neck fervently and continued “Take the alley to your left, and then to your right…Then two lefts and two rights till you see the wooden houses. Choose the left side stone path that leads up to the settlements of the caves and higher bridges. Go straight through the soiled path up and don’t take any wooden bridge. Just follow the path until you see a flat wooden house with hanging dolls and abundant blue wind chimes”

 Reia watched Maryam’s eyes open wide in surprise. It was too much information to assimilate. So Reia heard May ask him to repeat the directions just in case. After that, he also instructed on how to return from the slums to the market’s main street.

“Well then, I think I’ve got it!” Maryam exhaled scratching the tip of her nose. And Reia took extra care to write down the directions without May’s notice. Just in case her memory failed.

They departed to Jorma’s place after saying goodbye to the kind dog-man. They followed the path as instructed and Reia made sure her notes matched May’s lead. And Reia was amazed that Maryam remembered all of it well. They reached the mountain wall and went up the road. It was more like walking on the edge of a cliff. And every few feet there was a modest house constructed. They went up in circled paths running into children and many modest families. Reia was about to stop for a gulp of air when Maryam stated ecstatically they had made it. Thankfully neither was afraid of heights, but they were really high above ground now and the view was mesmerizing.

“Rei it’s here!” Maryam beckoned her to follow.

Reia saw the wooden house that seemed more like a lake house or a cottage, except for the fact that it was placed on a mountainside. It looked cozy and small. It didn’t have a door, but a cloth veil instead and a lot of voodoo dolls and chimes, in many colors, but mostly blue. It was also surrounded by piles of shields, armor, and stuff that look like gathered parts or pieces of things. None resembled any technological instrument. When she stepped beside May at the entrance she heard two male voices talking. One sounded older and more nasal than the other, whose voice was clear and silvery, but most of all young. 

It seemed Maryam didn’t care much if the tradesman was with the company because she knocked on the wooden wall and called him.

“Hello! Anybody home? Mr. Jorma, are you there?” Reia looked at Maryam who tapped her foot on the ground nervously while she awaited a response. The whispers halted and Reia heard footsteps until a hooded figure opened the curtain. His cloak was blue and he bent his head as he passed by.

“Excuse me” he spoke softly in his youthful tone. Reia and Maryam allowed him to pass. And although he was a mere stranger, Reia’s eyes followed him as he distanced himself. She had caught a glimpse of red and mocha fur color, but nothing else. And although he was concealed she could see he was tall and strong built for a voice so young. And in a glimpse, he had walked away greeted by a pet that looks like a mixture of a cat and a monkey. It was small and chubby with a long tail and equally long ears. It’s a mixture of yellow, dark brown and beige. It was hiding waiting for his master like a dog would wait for a human at the doorstep of a store. It pounced on his arm and rubbed its head and long ears on his owner’s neck. And her gaze followed the odd pair until the owner of the house spoke to them.

“Who are you and why are you looking for Jorma?” The brown dog spoke in between the veil and his home.

Reia heard Maryam clear her throat and place her hands on her hips.

“We’re interested in his wares… I’ve heard he has unique merchandise!” Maryam explained.

“There are many other traders who sell better items than mine… If you’re looking for weapons and armor I suggest you follow the road further along.” He said concealed.

Reia observed May scowl and breathe deep.

 “Okay… Let me be clear… I heard you collect stuff” Maryam stepped closer to the veil “Stuff special clients are interested in …” She paused “Are you Jorma?”

A brief silence followed and then the dog opened the veil fully.

He was short of stature, with chestnut and caramel fur and droopy ears. Light brown eyes, a very flat nose a mustache and bushy beard. He wore a sort of keffiyeh or lose turban with a metal band, puffy trousers, a shirt and leather vest armor held by a red sash. No shoes though, but something that looked like leg warmers.

“Come in then… I am Jorma” The dog motioned them to follow.

Reia went in behind May and watched the narrow corridor full of metal chunks, trinkets, objects that looked like harpoons and pieces of instruments hanging all over the place. Reia’s eye’s tracked the bunched up collection as they walked and goosebumps tickled her skin. It was a small house and the working station of this merchant stood in the middle of what was his living room. His desk also shrunken by merchandise. Maryam’s eyes glowed with excitement and oddly, Reia shared the sentiment. Everything looked like discarded items in a junkyard if earth considered things like gadgets and phones to be trash.

“So this is your sanctuary of collectibles… Pretty impressive” Maryam stated.

The dog, Jorma, narrowed his eyes in distrust and seemed curious about Mays interest. Reia couldn’t blame him since these were illegal or black market stuff that shouldn’t exist. And it was strange to see things that were familiar, but not recognizable. Many of the things surrounding them looked like technological things on earth, yet not entirely in shape or form. It should be something similar to an alien looking at a cellphone. Humans know how cellphones look and work, still, the alien would not know it functions if he wasn’t told. Despite that, he would know it resembles tech, but he wouldn’t know its use until he played with it. And this situation was something similar. Many objects looked familiar but she was sure they had no clue how they worked because this was alien technology. Or so it seemed. The parts or dismembered items were even harder to discern. But they were definitely mechanisms and objects. And they were being smuggled or sold under the king’s nose. Still, this nation and its people refused its existence.  The reason probably being the lack of use in time, because now it was just a pile of junk that nobody knew how to wield.

“Thank you…” Jorma said crossing his arms over his chest “Now then, what were you looking for exactly?”

Reia observed Maryam look around and inspect stuff closely. She walked, touched and looked back at Jorma.

“Rei could I borrow your notebook?” Rei nodded and handed her the book” And the pen please” Rei looked for it and gave it to her “Okay so…Let me see…Just a sec!”

Rei smiled under her scarf. May was drawing something to illustrate it to Jorma. When she finished she tarred the paper and showed Jorma the picture of the Frisbee thing that they had received from Nadia.

Jorma took the paper from May’s hand and looked at it for a while.

“I have something similar… But not quite like this” He moved quickly to a corner and rummaged through some items “Ah yes… Here it is!”

Maryam looked at her and then at the merchant full of hope. But as soon as Maryam checked the piece it was obvious it wasn’t the same thing. Maryam huffed and Reia hugged herself.

“No, this isn’t it. Still, it was close enough sir” Maryam sighed “If you happen to see something like the drawing, could you please keep it aside? It’s really important for us to find something like this.”

“I’ll keep an eye open for it. Can I keep the drawing as well so I can make sure they match?” Jorma asked.

“Sure!” Maryam breathed deeply “Oh and sir…” Reia realized Maryam was struggling to say something “I have something that I would like you to inspect… I can’t take it off, but can I trust you to examine it?”

Jorma looked at her friend intrigued. His brows rose and he smiled.

“You’re afraid and you smell different…” he sniffed the air around May “You smell like a cat but not totally like one…”Reia’s heart skipped a beat and she watched Maryam distance herself a few steps “A dog sense of smell is keener than any cats… Your sweat smells foreign, a mixture of salty and sweet” Jorma closed his eyes inhaling deeply “What are you?”

Maryam rushed to her side and took her hand in an attempt to leave. But Jorma halted their intent.

“Wait… I didn’t mean to offend or be rude! Please stay! I am trustworthy” He called to them “There is no need to fear me, ladies. I am an earnest dog and I can assure you client confidentiality by my honor as a dog!”

His voice sounded sincere and his eyes seemed to be full of understanding. Reia pulled Maryam’s arm and their eyes played a silent battle of wills. Despite Reia’s pleading eyes, she wasn’t able to convince May of leaving. Her friend turned around to look at the merchant.

“We came here because we need answers… We need help” Maryam spat.

“I am a seeker of answers myself” Jorma retorted.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Maryam questioned in a hard tone.

“Let me prove it to you… I am a concealed merchant as well. I understand your position” He said as he gestured them to sit.

“I am not kind to people who betray me, sir.” Reia pulled her arm to stop May’s arm from reaching to her hood. But Maryam pushed her away.

“I understand… Nor am I” Jorma smiled at them.

Maryam pulled her hood and lowered her mask, Jorma’s eyes widened in surprise as he observed.

“As I thought… Not only is your scent foreign” He stuttered “But you’re like no species I’ve ever met before…”He paused and composed himself “What race are you exactly?”

“That I cannot tell you… For now” Maryam smirked full of pride “But if you’re trustworthy and helps us… Maybe someday I’ll tell you!”

Reia raised a palm to her face. This was getting better and better! May had revealed her face like a superhero and Jorma looked fascinated by her appearance.

“I understand… Please sit down. What is this item you want me to inspect? I am very intrigued!” Jorma sat.

Reia observed against all her wishes May move a chair and sit in front of Jorma’s workstation. She placed her arm under the light and tucked her sleeve to reveal the bracelet. It was as red as the first day they had seen the pair. Unlike her own bracelet, that had no life or color. May’s jewel glimmered under the lamplight and Jorma’s eyes studied it.

The dog reached for a pair of magnifying goggles.

“Can I take your hand?” Jorma asked kindly.

Maryam nodded and Reia sighed in resignation. She hoped this wouldn’t lead them to trouble, but she understood it was a risk they had to make. So she sat there observing Jorma’s inspection, while he reached for tools. He looked so captivated and surprised; he touched May with the utmost delicacy.

He tapped the jewel with a sort of tiny hammer lightly. He moved May’s wrist and after a long while he took his glasses off.

“Well… What’s the verdict?” May questioned him raising a defiant eyebrow.

Jorma scratched his beard and chuckled.

“It looks like a regular bracelet… It isn’t any sort of technological artifact. If that was your suspicion…” He rearranged his tools while speaking “But the jewel intrigues me… It lacks the natural glow of a solid gemstone. The craftsmanship looks thunderian and the bracelet itself could be older than Thundera. But I can’t be sure about that… As I said the most peculiar thing is the gem. Its color, how light reflects on it.”

“So it isn’t like any tech you’ve seen… “Maryam frowned.

“No… It’s definitely not tech or a mechanism. A high valued jewel…Yes.” Jorma smiled openly “The gem itself I suspect is similar to energy gems used for fuel. But something about its qualities makes me think I could be wrong”

“Energy gems?” May tilted her head and Reia was also intrigued. Lynxaris had spoken of gems of power, but not about energy gems.

“Yes… energy gems are like fuel for mechanisms” he scratched his head “I haven’t seen any in use… But I know of their existence. Still, this one doesn’t quite fit the description”

Reia pondered on Jorma’s words. Some gems were used for fuel. Like the thunder tank had. She had never thought about those pink gems till now. But the gems of the bracelets weren’t fuel gems. They could be merely decoration for the common eye, but they both knew they weren’t. So what type of gems were they?

**_Some sort of magic gems?_ **

Reia rubbed her forehead at the sudden realization. It sounded silly, but how else could they explain everything that happened? It was clear the bracelets weren’t technological, they were more than that.

“Well, then thanks for the clear up…” Maryam stood hiding her hand again “How much do I owe you?”

Jorma waved his hand dismissively.

“On the house this time child… Let it be a truce of trust between us” Jorma said.

“Thank you… I’ll be around in a few days to see you. But I’m afraid we have to leave now… It’s getting late”

“Yes of course… It was nice meeting you. Come by anytime. Your secret’s safe with me. Be sure of that” He placed a hand on his heart and smiled “Maybe next time I can offer you tea and you can check my next shipment for anything that might interest you” Jorma smiled and extended his hand.

Maryam pulled her hood on again and shook hands with the kind merchant. Reia was astonished at his kindness, but she still felt a little nervous and doubtful. It was risky business and it could end badly. Nevertheless, there was a chance they could gain an ally and a friend. Someone who could help them answer some questions when they had more time.

They soon left Jorma’s home and Reia felt May’s hand caress her back to comfort her.

“Sorry, Rei… But sometimes we have to gamble to gain things” she paused “If we don’t risk we can’t win anything…”

Reia nodded and took her hand in hers. They were in this together and risks had to be made to reach their objective. Now the main worry was getting home on time to bathe and rinse all evidence of their little day out. It was already late and getting home was the main concern before Jagnar arrived from his duties.

“Did you see his face?” Maryam laughed “Like I was some sort of mythical creature!” Reia shut her eyes and sighed at Mays aloof attitude “Don’t worry he looked trustworthy and loyal I don’t think he’ll snitch”

Reia agreed with the statement though. She just wished May was a little more careful. No doubt Panthro would’ve lectured her by now. If he were here… Rei smiled at the thought. But these steps had to be taken and Maryam was right, books weren’t enough to unravel mysteries.

**_One step at a time… and if we get in trouble we’ll be together._ **

Reia smiled to herself and sighed. This was just the beginning of their troubles and against all odds, they were crazy enough to put a face and stand steady if their plans crumbled. But they had gained important information. It was little, but enough to calm many outbursts of questions in their heads for today.

**_The bracelets are magical. And this is just the beginning…_ **


	17. Our little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring, no major worries.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Things are on the move!!!! That's all I can say... XD

# Chapter 17

Maryam watched the sunset lost in her daydreams. She was remembering the simple days on earth, the air-breathing breaks at her gran's house and the lovely memories she had lived. All the good happy moments seem to revolve around Rei and her grandparents. And she was sure that Rei despite her utmost respect for her parents, or as May called them, the dictators, felt the same way.

The days at the house and small ventures to the field and to the market with Lynxia and Jagnar were pleasant, peaceful. But they didn’t come close to the days she fled with Rei. It was exhilarating and pure freedom.  And she knew Rei enjoyed it despite feeling guilty from hiding their naughtiness. She giggled to herself at the word. It was bold and necessary. No matter if Panthro or anyone else disapproved of it.

**_Panthro…_ **

He was another person who had been like no other. A friend, a teacher and even a father at times. All her life her real her father had never been present. With Panthro she had been a daughter, truly happy despite the circumstances, and she acknowledged the fact that she missed him every day. And it hurt. After all this time she realized the time spent with Panthro had been very different from now. The way he looked at them as though they were the most normal thing in the world.

May was drawing a picture of Panthro’s face and her hand traced his eyes longingly. As if the pen was calling his name silently to come back to them. And her hero was breaking her heart because he didn’t show up.

Maryam sighed and dropped the pen at her side.

**_I can’t wait for you to help me… I’ve got to do this Panthro._ **

May convinced herself in silence. In this last month, they had been visiting many places of the city. A certain friendship grew between them and Jorma, who helped them with what he knew about tech. He was frank and made the most delicious cookies she had ever tasted. He knew how to fix stuff and how some of his merchandise worked, but he still couldn’t answer the question of the origin of all the technology he gathered. It was a mystery and yet there was proof of it scattered all over. He hadn’t found any Frisbee looking machine, but still, his information and company were fulfilling. And although there were many things about Thundera’s history with loopholes, Rei was registering things and investigating every detail.Rei was good at that. Thinking, examining and relating things was her area.

They still hadn’t encountered the little thieves anywhere. And there was no trace of Nadia on all their tours. No trace of anybody that even looked human and she was beginning to think Thundera wasn’t the right place to look. But Reia had convinced her to wait for Panthro’s return if they were to leave the city. He had promised to help them look for their lost maniac friend. Besides, many other things weren’t in their favor if they left. They didn’t have enough money; they didn’t have a guide or a map. And in Thundera or anywhere as Jorma had said, books and maps were very high priced and valued possessions.  Even compasses were pricy. There was no doubt that this society was very medieval in that aspect.

Stealing wasn’t an option either, although the little thieves could come in handy in that area. But when she had proposed the idea to Reia about stealing a map, her friend had also refused appalled. Even though May suggested it was more borrowing than stealing because she would return it after using it.

**_We’re back to square one again…_ **

Maryam looked at her bracelet and sighed.

“I don’t suppose I can magically conjure a map with this thing?” She snorted a laugh.

May raised her head while she pressed Panthro’s portrait over her chest. She saw her friend sitting in the field, very still and smiling at Jagnar. He was in front of her crouching with a butterfly over his clawed finger. It was sitting moving its wings slowly. And May watched Jagnar’s eyes soften as he looked at her friend. She wasn’t sure what had happened in the last month between them. But it seemed as though Rei was being pampered.

May cheered silently at the couple and covered her mouth restraining a giggle.

**_You go Rei!_ **

She wasn’t sure Jagnar liked Rei. But some things like these moments made her brain fill with suspicion. He was extra caring with Rei. Slight touches of hands and looks showed an increasing affection. It was very subtle, nevertheless, it was there. Like when he gave her a flower last week. Or when his hand lingered when she cut her finger and he’d bandaged it. May also recalled the fact that Rei was careful to make him tea every day and spoke to him writing in thunderian. And she blushed so easily it made May laugh. She knew Rei’s feelings, but it killed her brain not to be sure about Jagnar’s. He was so confusing. Of course, if he misled her friend, May vowed to punch his pretty face into pieces. The worse though was if he was treating her like a sister or, a cute pet.

Maryam shuddered at the thought immediately.

**_That would be bad…Very bad!_ **

May’s nose wrinkled in disgust and she continued watching Jagnar as he attracted another butterfly to his hand. Now he had a pair of them on one finger.

**_Show off…_ **

Maryam saw Reia try to touch their wings, but one flew away and the other flew to her head. It lingered there for a second and soon took flight as well. Reia raised her eyes to watch them bat their colorful wings and May’s jaw dropped when she noticed Jagnar smile. It wasn’t her imagination.

**_He’s looking at her and smiling!_ **

Maryam was shocked at the sight. She had never in these months seen him smile. It was warm and caring. And Reia wasn’t even aware of it.

**_Silly Rei! Turn around!_ **

When her friend did turn around Jagnar was back to serious mode.

**_They’re killing me! Slowpokes!_ **

Suddenly her words were ripped out. Jagnar boldly sat beside Rei and laid his head in her lap. They were slightly facing the river and a warm breeze played with Rei’s loose locks. May saw Reia’s surprised blushed face and it took everything in her to contain the glee.

**_Yes! Finally, he made a move! God!_ **

She wanted to jump, scream and clap her hands to encourage Rei.  Regardless of her feelings, she was forced to stay still and pretend she wasn’t looking. She acted like she was drawing, but she peeked. Reia’s cheeks burned red and her hands were still in the air. May could see her nervousness and hesitance and cursed in a whisper.

**_Do something Rei! Don’t just freeze!_ **

As if Reia had heard her, the hands dropped to his hair. Reia’s eyes blinked and she caressed his hair just like she would with May’s. And it was so very romantic! May only hoped this wouldn’t end badly because it was such a cute beginning.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Three weeks later_ **

They were on the market again. Reia looked at different leather bags and colorful fabrics. There were so many people in the market today and May was a little anxious to go to the town hall again. It was very hot these summer days, and according to Jorma, winter was like spring in these parts. Reia was sweating and she wondered what it would be like to walk freely without cloth restriction on her face and limbs. This disguise was melting her body. May didn’t seem to be bothered by the heat through and that intrigued her.

Apparently, Maryam had caught a glimpse of the two little cats she had once seen. She was on the lookout for them like a wolf onto his pray. Rei walked quicker and wondered why Maryam would still want to talk to thieves. She hoped that silly idea of stealing a map had dissipated, but then again, this was May. And Maryam was stubborn.

When they reached the town hall, the thieves were nowhere. Not that she knew them, but Mays frustrated grunts were an evident sign. So Rei followed her through the streets while she saw family and cute kittens. She bumped into May’s back unaware of why her friend had stopped.

“There they are Rei… They’re stealing apples from that post there!” Rei followed May’s gaze and saw the pair. But something went wrong because a guard saw them from a distance and began to scream at them.

The kittens jumped at the holler and began to run. Of course, May and she followed them at a safe distance. They went through various streets and the guard was still in pursuit. The kittens jumped on walls and flipped pouncing from cart to a heter and then to a low roof. From there, they skidded with speed onto a window and clawed their way to another roof. 

“I order you to stop!” The guard shouted, and he was evidently out of breath running with all that armor on and under the heat. He was going to lose them. May took her hand and made a different turn. They walked until they saw the kids hiding behind piled up kegs. May hid with her in the corner wall watching closely.

The guard appeared seconds later and he was about to pass near the spot where the cubs hid. Reia was sure either they would do something more to get away or injure the guard. And if they got caught they were just poor kids. The guard didn’t seem to notice though because he began to run and passed them.

They giggled in triumph and she smiled along with May. They were clever!

Their little feet began to race again in the direction of the slums. Rei continued to follow May as she trailed after them. They crossed a bridge and soon lost them in the slums. And looking for kittens in the slums was like looking for someone in a labyrinth.

Rei heard Maryam stomp her feet and she kicked a rock.

“We were so close! We’ve lost them!” Maryam complained.

Rei placed her hand on her shoulder and tried to soothe her. While May cursed she saw Gorby from the rim of her eyelashes buying fish at a post. He was still limping and looked better than the last time they’d seen him. They had visited him and she had made a special mix of medicinal herbs for his aches and a balm for the torn tissue. It looked like he was healing nicely.

Maryam was still in the middle of protest when Reia turned her head and saw two huge overweight cats heavily armed walk to a post near them. The owner of the post who sold trinkets shook nervously and stuttered.

“Please…” the dog said almost out of breath “Here’s everything I …owe you” He handed the goons a purse.

“Better not be late on the next payment Jolus… Or I’ll skin you alive!” The gray goon threatened.

They kicked some merchandise and laughed at the shaking dog picking up the fallen products.

**_Some things don’t change despite race…_ **

And Lynxaris’s words about cats tickled her ear.

The goons were walking straight their way and May was still in the clouds cursing and talking to herself. Reia tried to move her from the incoming party but was too late. May turned to her and accidentally bumped her shoulder with the gray goon. They were huge, like chubby bouncers and apparently hadn’t appreciated the accidental bump.

“Why don’t you look where you’re walking you piece of trash!” The gray goon hollered.

May’s first reaction was surprising and she raised an eyebrow. Reia watched her expression morph into a sadistic grin.

**_No, no, no!_ **

 “Maybe if you lost some pounds you could walk without pushing people around…” May retorted unphased.

Reia looked at May and the gang in despair. This meant trouble.

“Really?” The yellow goon sneered.

May stood her ground and Reia wished she’d just apologize and run away. But she couldn’t speak and May was ignoring her pocking.

“Yes… Really!” Maryam smiled defiantly.

“She has no idea of who she’s talking to… Look at her” They laughed in unison “I think we should teach this little runt some manners” The gray goon declared.

Rei bit her lower lip and pulled Maryam’s elbow in plead. May didn’t budge.

“Well, I think you should apologize… Didn’t your mother teach you to be a gentleman in a lady’s presence? I think not…” May twisted her head and grinned “You’d have better luck with the ladies… But as I see they’d be better off without you!”

“Why you little whore! I’ll teach you manners!” The yellow bouncer yelled “Everybody knows their place in the slums… It's time you learn yours!” The gray goon reached out to grab May’s neck.

Maryam’s reaction seemed instant. She pulled away to the right side when he lunged at her. May took his right arm and bit his thumb and pushed her leg forward to kick him in the nuts. The gray goon fell on his knees in pain curled on the floor in a fetal position. But the other goon launched at her and grappled her neck fiercely raising her from the ground. Maryam twisted in his grip and hit his jaw with her head, but he didn’t loosen his grip. As May was about to hit him a second time or do some defense move, Reia reached in her bag for the pepper balls she had concocted. She hated violence, but who cared, this was self-defense she assured herself.  She threw a ceramic ball at the yellow goon’s face and hit its mark. It burst into pieces releasing the pepper dust. He screamed in agony and yelled trying to cover his eye with his loose hand.

His grip must’ve loosened because May turned around in his choke facing him, and she raised a knee to his rib cage, hitting it with force. Then her left arm rose up with a flat palm hitting his chin. The yellow cat fell on the ground losing his balance. Reia’s heart beat hard between relief and fear. She was sweating and her hands shook holding the second ceramic ball alert.

Reia breathed raggedly and her senses froze when she felt a huge hand tug her leg and pull her to the ground. She raised her hands over her face, expecting her attacker to grab her. A strong punch sounded and forced her to open her eyes and look. Her attacker lay on the ground missing a tooth and she looked upwards in confusion. Half of his face was mocha colored with red fiery hair framing his jaw concealed by a hood. A cat with a blue cloak stood tall extending a hand for her to stand. His arm was strong, with mocha and gold fur and a big claw hand that invited her to hold it.

“You okay?” His youthful silvery voice echoed.

Reia nodded and her hand took his without thought. His palm was a mixture of calloused fingers, softness, and warmth. Reia was pulled to her feet and she realized the cloak was the same stranger she had seen at Jorma’s place the first day they met.

“Thanks for the help!” Maryam said behind her.

Reia didn’t turn around, she was still concentrated in a sort of trance and her hand never left his.

“My pleasure!” The hooded stranger answered and then she released him. His voice and presence oddly familiar, yet Reia concluded that it must be because she already had heard his voice. Still, he emanated a sort of presence and security. Making her weirdly calmed and intrigued.” They deserved that! You’re pretty good with the short legs!” he said. And Reia wished she could see his face. The hood and shadows concealing everything except his grin. He had nice thin lips and his chin was gold sandstone colored as his hand.  Thankfully, her mask was still in place. She could feel the fabric sticking to her cheeks.

“Thanks!” Maryam answered proudly and Reia looked at her smiling goofy face in irritation.

**_We could’ve gotten killed and she’s all happy and thrilled!_ **

He lowered his hood even further “By the way… what’s that thing you threw?” The cat looked at her direction. Rei instinctively gave him the ceramic ball and he examined it under the shadows. She poked his arm and made a throwing motion, illustrating to hit a target. Why? It was beyond her.

“Thank you! Well… I guess I’ll be on my way. Take care!”

“You too!” May yelled “Let’s go before these two realize we’re here. Besides my eyes sting a little…” May urged her to follow. And as she walked away she was still wondering about the stranger in the blue cloak.

**_That’s the second time I’ve seen him and my brain goes blank… Like I’d blindly follow him anywhere. Or like I know him... Deja vu? Who knows…_ **

Reia heard a voice screeching in her ears.

“Reia you okay?” Maryam inquired with a worried expression.

Reia nodded and scowled at her, suddenly remembering all the fuss that had brought them to this sticky dangerous situation. Reia pinched Mays arm with all her might and her friend squealed like a baby.

“Ouch! That hurt-a-lot!” May rubbed her arm pouting “Why’d you do that for?”

Reia raised her finger at Mays face.

“Don’t point that finger at me Rei! They started it!”

Reia rubbed her face and exhaled an exasperated breath.

“Look at the facts…They bumped into me, insulted me and threatened me!” May said in a defensive stance.

Reia could almost laugh at her words. She pointed at her and then closed her hand like a beak motioning it like it talked.

“Well yes, I could’ve apologized and moved away… But I was forced to react! Nobody speaks to me that way!”

Reia moved her head from side to side in denial and surrendered. Maryam laughed at her defeated expression.

“Besides they got what they deserved, I did my moves and you were awesome!”

Reia began to walk ignoring her, but she couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face.

**_Seriously May… Why can’t I stay angry at you?_ **

“Seriously! That ninja smoke bomb was mind-blowing!” May followed her “I thought you only learned herbal stuff to heal. You sneaky little liar!”

Reia raised index finger at her to shut up and paced to return home.

“Rei the smoke ninja!” May stood in front of her and smiled with a scratch on her neck. A claw had gotten a little skin, but it didn´t bleed much. Her hair was a mess and her eyes seemed a little red and watered. Reia’s heart cringed at the thought that May could’ve been really hurt.

**_Lucky little warrior…_ **

Reia tilted her head still smiling and signaled that they should go home. May nodded, but she still whispered taunting her.

“Beware the smoke ninja!”

Reia admitted in silence, she sort of liked the nickname, but tried with all her might to look serious.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A week later**

Lynxia was smiling and carried a big bag when she came in. It was the afternoon and she decided to stay for dinner that night. It had been a pleasant reunion, Rei thought. The food was delicious, the mood was calm and when they finished they all gathered around the fire. Jagnar leaning on the fireplace playing with a thread of some sort, Lynxia was knitting and Reia had placed her head over Maryam’s shoulder while they watched the fire.

Suddenly Lynxia stirred from her chair.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I bought something for you two!” She squeaked in delight “Tomorrow is the prince twenty-second birthday. The King’s hosting the games and a feast in his honor!” Reia raised her head along with May simultaneously “I thought maybe you two could come with us, so I made your dresses.”

“It is out of the question!” Jagnar interrupted “I will not allow it!”

“You will not allow it?” Lynxia glared at him “They deserve to see the glory of our homeland! They have every right as Panthro’s charges, you know that!” Lynxia spoke firmly.

“They are…but not officially. It would be reckless and dangerous!” Jagnar hissed back “The King will be there...”

“It will be at night Jagnar… People will be too busy cheering and getting drunk” She winked at him “The dresses will cover their furless skin and they can wear their cloaks.” Lynxia grabbed the bag firmly “At least let them come to the games… Nobody will pay attention to them.”

Jagnar eyes fixated on the wall and then he looked at her with sad gray eyes. Reia wondered why he hesitated.

**_Could he really be considering it?_ **

“Just the games then… No feast!”

Reia gaped at the response. He had agreed partially and she saw May wink at Lynxia like a silent accomplice. Maybe he did feel guilty for keeping them closed up.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**The night of the games**

Lynxia dresses were beautiful, but in no way were they concealing. They covered their skin, but they fit too well. Shaping every curve and gliding along the lines appraisingly. They had long sleeves; the skirt was lengthy and the upper part reached high in a turtleneck. A silky sash embraced their hips. Lynxia had chosen a fabric of deep red for her dress and Maryam’s a sea blue color. She had apparently paid special attention to their preferences which were sweet, but in no way were the gowns modest. Lynxia’s own gown was a rich grape color with no sleeves, a ‘V’ shaped neckline and two cuts on the skirt revealed her legs from either side.

Reia had raised her hair in a heavy bun and watched Maryam glower at herself in the mirror. Except for the wild hair and the apparent discomfort, Reia thought she looked gorgeous. Maryam’s figure was like a Greek vase, soft and round. Her hips were widely accentuated and her ample breasts made her waist smaller in comparison. Reia thought the blue neckline complimented her face, but she was sure Maryam didn’t agree. Lynxia began to comb and braid Maryam’s hair and she smiled at the mirror like a happy mother.

“It fits perfectly! You might not be a cat, but you two have the figure!” Lynxia giggled happily.

“I don’t think I agree…”May shrugged “I imagine they look more like you. I’m shorter… Plumper and muscle, and I don’t think I’m comfortable with this. Can’t I wear pants or something?”

“Nonsense May… Look at you!” Lynxia twisted Maryam’s head to face the mirror “For whatever you may be… You two scream exotic! A different beauty, but still pretty…” She smiled “By Thundera, your hair has grown longer since the first time we met. It reaches your hips… I envy you. It’s so soft!”

“Yeah…Exotic beauty! I get it! I’ll wear the dress already… Just stop the praise okay, I’m convinced.” Lynxia laughed at her comment.

“Hair’s done! Put on your gloves and coat when you get downstairs. Jagnar will lose his patience down there…”Lynxia winked.

“What’s the point if nobody’s going to see us?” May grunted.

Reia battled a strangled giggle. It was hilarious and gratifying to see this scene play, as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Maryam walked beside Reia. They met after a few blocks with Jagnar, his three year old nephew and Lynxia’s husband. He particularly shrugged and looked at them warily, but he stayed all the way to the town hall. After buying some salty biscuits, they headed to the left, following the massive crowd. It was a throng of cats who cheered, hollered, talked and pushed their way to pick convenient spots.

The Coliseum was large and circular. It was big. May eavesdropped on Rei’s reaction, her eyes glowed and her hands pressed her arm nervously. Maryam couldn’t agree more. It was like traveling back in time to the Roman Empire. Tall walls, stone seats, the mob and the royalty in the middle of the Coliseum walls. The only difference was the center of the arena, instead of sand, a great tree rooted in the midst of a huge pool of blue iridescent water. Maryam was mystified by the scene.

“What’s the huge tree for?” Maryam asked Lynxia.

“You’ll see…” She smiled back.

May looked at her and back at the tree. Reia nudged her shoulders and lifted her hands like paws in a cute kitten playful manner.

**Climbing? Surely she read it in some book…**

Maryam sat between Lynxia and Reia, and she was content that Jagnar was at Reia side on the far end. They were almost in the middle, not too high and close enough to see the royals. The imperial box looked like a beautiful balcony. She had to bend a little farther to see if it was occupied. But there was no one there but warm orange light.

The crowd chattered and whispered around them. The constant jabbering buzzing in her ears spoke of the people who were anxious and expectant for a great show no doubt.

An aged echoing voice silenced the crowd.

“Honorable people of Thundera… Friends, sisters, and brothers!” Maryam saw the King step up to the pool. It was the first she had seen King Claudus aside from his revered statue and it hadn’t lied. It was his splitting image, massive and tall, a very big lion with flaming red hair and a generous beard, sandy golden brown fur and blonde paws. Blue eyes flashed with the light of the pool. “We are gathered here to celebrate and rejoice in the success and greatness of our people... It is my eldest son’s twenty-second birthday and no father could be prouder of his son.” The King paused; his gravelly voice echoed through the crowd “Prince Tygra has decided to join the games. May he bring honor to us all.”

Maryam shivered and clapped with the thundering crowd. Drums began to pound in a musical constant sound. The priests entered the stadium following an old man with a staff.

**Jaga… The high priest**

He was tall pale and thin. A white mustache and a beard covered his face and he had a calm expression. His staff was curled in the end and his cloak was long and dragged behind him. 

**He looks like a wizard or a mage…**

The priests assembled in a tight line behind Jaga and the drums slowly begun to pound higher, echoing and trembling. The crowd remained silent and the drums changed to quicker pace until it resonated on the walls. The priests ran in great speed circling the tree and stirring the water. It looked like a small hurricane of flies enticing the pool.  The glistening water elevating and moved upwards with the wind the priests were creating.  The drums pounded harder and the priests waved their lances in the air whirling wind and water in small swirls of blue. They climbed the tree in unison and Jaga stood at the very top was a bell hung from the highest branch.  The percussion halted when the High Priest swung his staff and hit the bell.

In the bottom of the pool, the apparent participants stood. Seven of them waved to the crowd and the hollered response left her deaf. They cheered, they clapped they screamed hysterically at their champions and May stared in awe.

It was exhilarating. Then the names began.

“Welcome Pyth’O” the crowd cheered “Jagzi” They clapped and whistled “The twins, Pantrio and Pangeo” The crowd cheered again “Grunka and his sister Gruna” This time they clapped lightly. And then before they could say his name the crowd screamed “Our three-time winner the great Puma’Rio”

She recognized him.

**The sourpuss from the gate…ugh**

Maryam eyes finally landed on the last participant, and her brain stopped functioning before they said his name. Time stopped, it didn’t matter. She couldn’t hear anything but the sound of her heart stabbing her ribs. The hollering chorus seemed to slow except for her chest. A surprise and a punch of reality in her face and her palms stilled over her lap. The world disappeared and the only thing she could acknowledge was the cat at the end of the line.

**It’s him!**

“Prince Tygra!” The people screamed his name. It echoed around her as they cheered and stood from their seats. The people chanted his name like a prayer.

Maryam’s lips trembled; she gaped at the constant call. It was as if they were engraving his name in her forehead.  It was him and there was no doubt anymore.

**He's a prince... Prince Tygra…**

“I’m such an idiot… How could’ve I not related what Panthro said to him” She bit her lower lip and slapped her forehead “I haven’t seen tigers in all our touring… This makes sense… Out of all the cats, I had to run into him. I mocked his royal asses!”  Thankfully with all the yelling, no one heard her. Not even Rei who was too busy clapping.

“Let the games begin!” The King ordered.

A hand shook Maryam, slightly waking her from her trance and she frowned at the realization. Reia was concerned and looking at her funny.

“I’m okay…” She paused. Rei insisted with a frown and May inhaled before vomiting the details “Remember the cocky guy I told you about?” Maryam whispered into Rei’s ear “It’s him…” She pulled half a smile at Rei.

Reia still looked at her questioningly.

“Him…” She pointed at the prince and Reia’s eyes widened in surprise. May watched Rei pale, her beautiful face lifeless and almost yellow.

May decided to postpone the discussion, determined to enjoy the moment despite the silent torment. And she lightly slapped Rei’s back comforting her surprised friend. She turned her face to enjoy the games.

**No wonder he was so full of himself. A prince… And I had made fun of him! Way to go May…**

Maryam’s cheeks burned and she cursed at her reckless behavior, but she didn’t regret it. Instead, an impish smile tugged her cheeks.

**Look at him all proud and self-aware… He looks like a peacock batting his gorgeous feathers!**

Maryam laughed at the comparison in her brain, but Reia still looked at her, confusion shadowing her eyes. She waved a hand on Rei’s face and pointed at the show. The trumpet yawned announcing the fight between Gruna and Pyth’O. The two felines battled each other fiercely to reach the top. Blowing punches and kicks, their claws clinging to the tree and climbing in combat and feline grace and Pytho grabbed Gruna’s arm and whirled her in the air. She fell defeated in the pool. And the crowd gasped. Pyth’O ran to the bell swiftly and rung it with a punch.

May found herself screaming and cheering, the thrill of the live battle buzzing her skin. Though it was rough it was a clean fight. A test of dexterity, combat, and speed that marveled her and sent shivers to her spine. She was actually enjoying the archaic sport, and she knew she had never been into any sport. This was a different story. She even saw Reia thrilled despite her distaste for violence. Sure her friend gasped and covered her eyes a few times, but peeked and clapped.  It pulled on the most primitive cords of one’s self. And she admired the fairness in the fight. Plus no one got really hurt, the water was meant to save the competitor from the fall and cat’s traits were adequate for the game. It was fair and honorable in some way. Like the knights of old age with swords, but this was hand to hand combat.

The fights went on until the only ones left to compete were Puma’Rio versus Tygra. Tygra’s previous two battles had ended swiftly as did Puma’Rio’s coincidently. Like they owned the game and no one could compete with their agility. Plus the competitors must have felt a little wary at the thought of punching a prince. No doubt that played some great deal in Tygra’s favor. But she didn’t notice any cheating or easy surrender.  Both of them had won clean fast fights. Now they had to brawl. Maryam wondered if Panthro ever participated in these games. The thought of him beat his rivals and ringing a bell in his days of youth made her heart ache to witness it. She would have cheered and screamed his name full of pride.

**He must’ve been great at this!**

A strange longing and sadness dragged her thoughts to his memory. His smile, his wisdom, his friendship and his care, were like a big shelter she never knew she needed, strong and unshakable, an example to aspire to. The coziest and most reliable shield she could ever depend on. One that would never break, waver or shrink at impossible odds. Or that is how she saw him.

May’s brain was brought to reality when they declared the last fight. And her heart leaped to her throat when she saw Tygra crouch beside Puma’Rio ready to win. They were both confident in some way; they seemed ready to begin the true fight. Maryam found herself thinking of who to cheer for. If it were a question of pride she would root against Tygra and in favor of Puma’Rio. If she relied on her heart and judged who less of an asshole was, then she would resolve to cheer for Tygra and not his rival. But Tygra wouldn’t know that she liked him better, nor would his ego, although she would be part of the mob. So she decided to cheer for Tygra.

It would be her guilty secret no doubt. She would clap lightly not yell his name like all the brainless followers.

The contestants leaped and scratched the bottom of the tree and sprinted at the next branch. Tygra raced to the middle of the tree and Puma’Rio jumped on his back and whirled him to the side. Tygra landed gracefully on his legs and paws. She could almost see a smirk on the tigers face. She was at a safe distance to admire his prowess and skills. May watched Tygra knock his rival out of balance with a swift hit with his elbow into Puma’Rio stomach. It was a harsh blow that knocked his competitor off balance and made him fall on a branch violently. Then Puma’Rio’s body slipped falling into the water. Tygra raced ringing the bell with two kicks full of agility and style. His face radiant and he bowed at the crowds venerating call.

May couldn’t help smile at the egocentric prince. She could see his pretty smile in all his beautiful glory and her heart betrayed her for a few moments, her brain remembering his embrace, his beautiful eyes and his voice teasing her ear.

**_Why me? Silly, silly brain! Reboot now!_ **

A silly hormonal admiration, she convinced herself. And she soon hushed her brain from all the threatening thoughts. Thankfully the games had ended with another blow of the trumpet, and everybody was leaving to the feast and fair. Sadly they were going home.

“Look! The king is giving prince Tygra a medal for his victory!” Lynxia exclaimed “And there is his brother prince Lion’O! Aren’t they a handsome pair?”

Maryam eyes followed Lynxia’s index finger. She was pointing to the imperial box. King Claudus’s back covered Tygra entirely; still, she could see the other prince. Short pointy red hair, pointy ears, sandy gold fur and his eyes looked blue but she wasn’t sure from this distance.

“It’s a shame you have to go…But it was fun while it lasted right?” Lynxia said saddened.

“Sister…” Jagnar warned.

Lynxia was silenced and accompanied them with her family to the entrance. They said their farewells and Jagnar escorted them back home. May wished they could’ve stayed and enjoyed the party, but Jagnar wasn’t going to allow it.   She cursed her luck and she imagined her fist jabbing his face and running away in a ninja outfit from her captor. She laughed at her comical thoughts and Reia raised a brow looking at her sudden burst of laughter.

**_Yes, I’m crazy… Deal with it!_ **

She continued laughing and Reia still looked at her worried.

They walked for a long while through people in their return. Rei’s eyes scanned the fair as though she wished to stay, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jagnar. Yet he still led them back home avoiding their gazes. May wished, no she wanted to go back and enjoy the evening since this was something new. And she wished to take Reia with her no matter Jagnar’s prohibition.

**_Maybe Rei could give him a special tea tonight…_ **

Maryam smiled wickedly.

 


	18. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring and mild sexual/sensual content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Finally uploading last chapter written. Currently working on chapter 19, so stay tuned XD. Hope your enjoy this! As always, you're welcome to leave comments and helpful feedback! 
> 
> PS: Thank in advance to all who have come this far. We still have a long journey =). See you all in chapter 19!

# Chapter 18

 

When they arrived home, Reia had been pulled by May up the stairs and into the room. Her friend squealed for help to get assistance to free her body from the gown. And as Reia helped her, May pulled her close and whispered.

“I’m going to wear something more comfortable… He’s still downstairs right?”

 Reia raised a brow at May and nodded in confirmation. She couldn’t help notice the mischief in May’s eyes. A plan was radiating in her face, like an excited child.

**_I wonder what’s up in that silly brain now._ **

“Listen…Do you still want to go to the fair and feast on exotic dishes?” May inquired in a low tone.

Reia was dumbstruck at her question. She tilted her head slightly over her shoulder and tried not to show that the idea was appealing. May’s hand grabbed her chin and she smiled.

“You do want to go! You just won’t admit it…” she grinned triumphantly.

Reia cursed her body language for betraying her. She was interested in seeing and enjoying a party. To see the world, to enjoy and not think, for a single moment of peace and happiness. How long had it been since they had gone out just for fun? Sure the day outs were nice and adventurous, but they were with a purpose that reminded them of Nadia and all the mess. This was something different. Having a nice time and enjoying themselves. Being almost normal, a night of pure carefree fun she longed for. But they weren’t normal.

“Look, it won’t be that dangerous… Well maybe… But don’t you want to just have fun?”

Reia’s heart cringed at the word. How could Maryam be thinking of leaving if Jagnar was right there watching over them? She looked at May with a fusion of curiosity and uneasiness.

“You’re wondering how?” May took a deep breath and bit her lower lip “Maybe… Just maybe you can make something to make him sleep… Put something in his tea so he can hibernate like a bear until we come back?”

Reia was shocked at May’s proposition. Drugging someone wasn’t something that would ever occur to her. It was out of the question! She denied the proposition immediately and took her notebook to write on a piece of paper.

‘Are you crazy??? Why not wait till he sleeps?’

Reia watched May read and push her aside with an angry shove.

“What if he wakes up suddenly and notices were not here?”  May raised her hands in the air “We can’t risk it! Besides it’s not like we’re killing him…” She sighed and slumped on the bed.

Reia was outraged and confused. One side of her consciousness said it was madness and deceitful, but the other was too eager to actually get out and pretend they were free for one night. Loka petals were the sleeping herbs and she knew the dosage more or less to use. Still, it didn’t feel right. Especially if it involved Jagnar who was beginning to make, in some way, a silent bond with her. Even if it was just as friends, he was being nice and even sweet at times. He was opening up to her little by little, maybe even overcoming the fact that she was so different from him. She could see his trust and slight warm gestures that made her like him even more. How could she wrong him, when she was already lying to him?

She ignored Maryam’s lingering stare and exited the room before she lost her senses.

**_The puppy eyes won’t work on me today May… This is wrong!_ **

Reia closed the door behind her and went to make something light to eat, like a sandwich and of course Jagnar’s tea. She loosened her hair and made a ponytail. Her locks had grown considerably but it was tamed. As she neared the kitchen, Jagnar remained seated by the table looking at something.

Deciding to be discrete, Reia moved timidly to prepare the sandwiches ignoring Jagnar and trying not to pry. She eyed the fruit bowl and was tempted by the grapes. She popped one in her mouth while she made the sandwiches savoring the sweet taste. She ignored May’s pleading voice in her head and continued cutting the bread. Until she plopped the second one and felt watched. Her eyes drifted upwards making eye contact with the observer.  Jagnar was staring with those big gray eyes as if lost. And that look was getting more frequent as the days past. He just stared.

**_Maybe it’s a cat thing… Cats just stare sometimes._ **

She ate the grape and almost choked. It was unnerving when he looked at her that way. It confused her and heated her whole body. She lowered her gaze and seized the eye contact. She could feel her cheeks burning and her nerves out of control. Her skin tickled aware of his stare and her breath caught when she heard him stand and approach her. His feet barely making noise as he neared her. Her body stilled as she looked up at him again.

He stood there staring, tall and graceful. His eyes then moved and wondered from her face to her hair and then his hand reached slowly to touch her neck. Slightly tracing the fabric to her shoulders and it caused her to shiver. It was hard to breathe, to think and even understand.

**_He’s just curious. That’s all…_ **

Reia convinced herself. She wondered if she should stop him or walk away, but with his delicate approach, she couldn’t bring herself to halt his invasion. His hand lingered on her shoulder and then fell to his side. His brow creased, he breathed in and pressed his lips firmly. His eyes searching full of doubt.

Reia wasn’t sure what to do. He was in the way of her exit and he wasn’t saying anything to make her understand these sudden actions. Like when he laid his head on her lap, letting her thread her fingers through his mane. The looks, the slight contact, the retreat and the overwhelming sweetness of his concern that contrasted with his stern and cold demeanor made her world fog. What was she to do? Why was he so doubtful and confused every time he looked at her?

She turned around to continue making the sandwiches shying away and his voice suddenly unsettled her.

**_This is so weird I can’t even concentrate on making a sandwich!_ **

“I… am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” Jagnar spoke low “It’s just …” His voice faded.

Reia eyed him warily and smiled to comfort him. He was such a mystery. His curiosity didn’t bother her; it was the meaning and intentions. But she still was alien to this world. How would she feel if it was him intruding in her world?  And she found the answer to be simple. Just like May, she would be fascinated and confused. But the attraction between two intelligent consenting beings wouldn’t be a problem if there was a possibility, even if he was an alien. Yet cats were different. There was a chance not everyone thought the same. Maybe it would even be an abomination or unthinkable. Even humans had certain discrepancies on interspecies relations if they were possible. And here she was not thinking of him as another race, just as a man who she was definitely attracted to.

She waved a hand dismissing his concern and tried to finish the sandwiches and he stayed. She finished them quickly when she felt a slight caress and then a tug on her ponytail. His breath on her neck and his other hand reaching for a grape from the fruit bowl. He sniffed and breathed beside her neck and her heart pumped blood frantically. Her lunges ached to regain oxygen that she couldn’t provide. Jagnar ate a grape and then offered her one. Reia looked at him as if hypnotized. She couldn’t stop looking and wondering. The grape rose to her lips and she accepted his offer dubious of what was happening. There was something more than curiosity in this gesture. Jagnar’s hooded gaze watched her eat the grape from his hand and his finger traced her lips gently. And Reia was utterly lost.

“Soft...” Jagnar spoke seeming breathless “I can’t seem to understand what you are…” His finger caressed her cheek and her neck again “So similar… Yet so different”

Reia wished she could speak. Wished she could ask and hear her own voice. Wished he could hear her thoughts. How frustrating it was not to be able to voice her thoughts out loud! She couldn’t begin to assimilate the situation at hand.

“You look more beautiful today… Although your beauty is strange” he paused and her heart hammered “I sometimes wonder how you would look as a cat… And it unsettles me”

**_What does he mean by that?_ **

Reia blinked and tilted her head questioning him with her gaze. Jagnar managed a broken smile and took her hands in his.

“I must seem odd… And in truth, I am at a loss” His fingers caressed her hands tenderly “You are so foreign… you´re furless as a lizard… yet you look more like a cat. But you’re not. Nothing I’ve seen or heard about compares to you. I’m confused.” Jagnar’s breath turned ragged.

Reia was at a loss herself. She couldn’t answer, she couldn´t even breathe; he was so close it jumbled her brain.

“And yet…” He paused bringing his face closer “Your scent and mere presence compels me…” he sighed “Am I making any sense?”

Reia moved her head in a ‘no’ confirmation. He wasn’t making any sense. She couldn’t decipher if he was confessing, seducing her or expressing his mere feelings about her existence.

Jagnar laughed a low bitter laugh, and Reia found herself more confused than before. His hand reached to her waist and he pulled her closer. She didn’t fight him or push him away; she just accepted his intrusion in surprise. He bent his head towards her neck.

“I need to sell your true sent… May I?” Reia simply nodded unaware of the consequences nor did she care. She was too overwhelmed to make sense of anything really.

Jagnar’s nose barely touched her neck and he breathed in as though he were drinking her. It was intimate and curious, so alien and familiar at the same time. Then his tongue graced a spot between the neck and the jawline. Jolting her senses and making her shiver even more. His hand pressed on her waist a little harsher and his cheek caressed hers as he lifted his face to see her eye to eye. He breathed harsh and his mouth opened slightly showing her his sharp teeth, and she wasn’t fazed by them or his touch. His forehead rested on hers breathing heavily.

“You compel me to breathe you… Feel you and even kiss you” Reia froze at his admission “Do you understand now?”

 Reia looked at him in trance and nodded because now she did understand. He was attracted to her. Jagnar was confessing his desire to kiss her. Even his lust and it baffled her as much as it moved her heart. Her head moved slightly closer to his lips, inviting him to kiss her as he had admitted. Her body responded without restraint and pure instinct took a hold of her.

“But…” Jagnar’s lips almost touched hers “I…” His lower lip touched her upper and he pulled away instantly “I can’t…” Reia was immersed in confusion; she barely heard his words until he pushed her away.

“What am I doing?” Jagnar stated raising his hand to his head “This is unnatural… It can’t be! I would do a dishonor to my people… My family name tarnished even more after my grandfather’s betrayal” He beat the counter with one hand furiously “I’m a cat… and you are… a juman thing!” he paused, looking at her as though in pain and distancing himself “I can't-do this… Please forget this matter! Erase any trace of my words from your mind. I cannot allow myself to be with someone other than my own kind.”

No words could have cut or hurt more than the reminder that she was different. As everybody did at school or in her neighborhood when she and May were little and cast aside. And now, she was alien too and that bothered him. How could he be so warm and turn to cold ice in an instant? To be so inconsiderate and racist! She could understand the confusion and even some of his reasons. Accept them even. But she could not dismiss the insult of his words spoken so lightly. And although he seemed pained for his actions, if he chose denial she knew it was a weakness of character. It made her angry and disappointed. Even more so, knowing she hadn’t cared and had for once not thought of the consequences. But it was better to know now than further on. She could not be with someone who was ashamed of being with her.

Anger wasn’t the solution. Closing her heart and thinking clearly, was. That, she was good at! Even if it pained her a little or bothered her, she would understand and endure. He was too proud and confused to think of a possibility between them. And she was glad she didn’t get to kiss him because it would have been worse.

Reia simply turned calmly and began to warm water for his tea. And Jagnar simply stared in awe, as though he expected a broken-hearted dove. But she wouldn’t give him the pleasure of seeing her that way. The insults were enough to burn her dreams or desires. No, she knew what he thought and his foolish pride. But it still hurt. Not just the rejection, but the remark that he could never accept her because she was different. She smiled bitterly feeling her whole body fall into a precipice with no end. Her shoulders slumped and she breathed slowly. Begging her mind to regain control and will it all away. Her thoughts dragging her to a single resolution, to run from everything as she heard Jagnar leave.

**_I think I need Loka petals… Where did I put them?_ **

She made the tea while he stormed to his quarters. She left it at his doorstep and moved with the tray of sandwiches to her room, slowly erasing him from her thoughts. The re-opened wound was harsh to seal again, but she would endure. Despite her hurt pride and heart, she was determined to forget. And if he was in such turmoil and disgusted she would do him the favor of bestowing a good night sleep. Tonight had to end better than this.

**_Damn you May!_ **

She cursed silently.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Maryam looked outside her window pouting. Her eyes focused on the clear night sky and the full moon tempting her to leave. Her legs felt unsteady and she kept sighing like a frustrated child. Moments passed by, noticing that Reia was taking longer to return to sleep. No doubt she’d be cooking something. It had been a silent torture watching the empty streets and wondering what the festivities would be like. Where all the lights concentrated like a star made of pixeled glowing dots. She almost fell asleep just staring at the distant lights. But at some point, a noise and high voice caught her attention. Jagnar’s voice in a high-pitched tone, suddenly silenced before she could determine what he’d said.

**He can’t be arguing with himself…**

Then she remembered Reia was downstairs as well.

**Can he be yelling at Rei? That’s impossible…**

She blinked and neared the door rubbing her eyes. Steps echoed through the stairway and hall. And she heard the door of the other room slam shut. She blinked again and opened the door cautiously, Reia wasn’t there. She was still downstairs.

**What in the hell is going on?**

As she heard Reia’s steps lightly walk, she closed the door and sat on her bed looking at the window again. It would kill her to wait, but she would expect an explanation from Rei. Mild noises and movement behind the door clawed at her brain to go and ask. But she would wait, she thought. The door opened, and Reia was holding a tray of sandwiches and drinks. Maryam noticed the half forced smile and how she avoided her gaze as she placed the food on the night table.

**What was going on?**

Reia sat beside her on the bed and urged her to eat. As she did, Reia wrote in a piece of paper something.

‘I did it…’

When May read those three words, her eyes popped and she almost spits the chunk of food she had just bitten.

“You did it?” Maryam inquired amazed.

‘Yes… Just wait. Then make sure. Then we leave!’

Reia wrote calmly.

“What in the world convinced you?” May spat in a whisper “Usually it takes more time …” She frowned at Reia in confusion.

Reia breathed and wrote again.

‘Eat! I don’t want to talk about it now…’

Respecting her, May nodded and ate happily. Yet Rei’s face probably said more than words could. She looked oddly empty. A blank expression marred her face like a mask to hide the bad and hurtful thoughts, she assumed. It was easy to read her.

Once they had eaten, they changed and opened their door and made noises. Maryam knocked on his door and Jagnar never answered. She opened the door to inspect while Reia stood in the hall with a candle. May did what she thought was most adequate. She screamed.

“Hey! You obnoxious man-cat… Wake up!” She paused and got no answer. Just in case she tried again “HEY STUCK UP INSUFFERABLE DOUCHE! YOU HEAR ME?” She hollered.

Nothing. No response or noises. She borrowed the light from Rei and looked at his sleeping form. He was sprawled on his bed and didn’t move a finger. It was enough to assure them he was out and in paradise.

“Guess it worked!” Maryam smiled at Reia and shut the door. They left in haste and they almost raced to the town hall.  
­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
They arrived at the town hall. Reia breathed in the scene willing all the unhappy thoughts away.  It was more than a breath of fresh air. It was freedom. It was lights and music all around them. Warm orange and red lanterns hung from cords.  Posts of multicolor shades and services, just like a fair with games and merchandise. Treat vendors yelled at the people who passed by. Children played and families gathered in tables. They were various long wooden tables, lined for people to sit and dine.   And more to the center, couples of all ages were dancing to the musician’s medieval tunes.  Maryam left her side to buy them treats while she got closer to the dancing crowd. They ate sweets in sticks and passed by many stands, admiring the products that varied from pipes to jewelry and food. They walked until Reia felt a tug on her hand. Maryam was pulling her to the dancing mass of people.

“Come on Rei! It can’t be that hard!” May said and laughed while she forced her to follow.

Reia stilled and allowed May to take both her hands and learn the steps. Soon she found herself swept by music and the adrenaline of the moment. Moving from side to side, doing circles and mixing with the couples. The music sounded faster and it was a world of light and happy faces. They spun and danced until they almost fell when the music suddenly halted to change into a softer tune. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

They were out of breath and they moved further away from the mass of people to a more discrete place near the cleric’s temple. Nobody seemed to pass near that area, so they sat on the stairs looking at the starlit sky.

“This wine is good! Want some?” Reia nodded at her and drank “So this was fun…” May smiled laying her weight on her elbows “The sky is a little different from home… Did you ever notice that?”

Reia nodded at her and looked at the sky.

Maryam followed her gaze and watched the stars and the moon. She could hear the distant laughter and screams of the ongoing party.

“Do you miss home Rei?” Maryam asked waiting patiently for Rei to look at her. “You know…Our family, our world, humans?”

After a while, Reia did look. Her face expressed a slight smile and she moved her head in a ‘no’.

“Not even a little?” Reia pulled her notebook and wrote patiently.

‘Home has always been with you… Or granny Willete… Home is not about race, but the people you love and make you feel you belong. I never had that with my family …’

Maryam read and looked at her friend bathed under the moonlight. She seemed at peace with her declaration.

“Well… I miss granny Willete. I hope she’s okay… But yeah, I agree” May said with a snorted laughter.

Reia wrote again.

‘I miss her too… But if we came here, we can someday go back!’

May read and nodded in agreement. It was a logical thought. Yet she wondered how that might make them feel after all they’d seen and experienced. Not to mention, what lay ahead still. She bit her lip and scratched her nose.

“You know Rei… I’m glad I’m not alone here.” Maryam smiled and pushed her slightly “I need you…” May paused “Sometimes when I wake up… All this feels like a dream. But when I see you, it makes me feel… okay.”

Reia smiled and nudged her shoulder.

‘Me too!’ Reia wrote to her.

“But… I like it here so far…” Maryam stood and walked towards a fountain. She watched Reia follow her and they sat on stone edge “It’s strange not to see a human face anymore. But when I look at them every day, I forget about race. I just see faces and people like us…” Maryam paused “Still I wouldn’t mind seeing another human like us” Reia smiled and played with the water of the fountain. And suddenly May decided it was time to ask what had happened. “Okay… So? Spill it! What happened?”

They sat there surrounded by echoes and their own silence. The gliding of the water disturbing their thoughts every now and then, but they remained in silence for a while. And Rei tried to avoid her insisting stare every time. Until at some point, Rei surrendered and wrote on paper with a sad expression.

‘He’s an idiot. Period!’

As May read she frowned at Reia’s deliberate intent of closing up on her.

“What happened Rei? I need details for God sakes!” Maryam insisted. She wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

Rei punctured the paper while she wrote and her knuckles turned white.

‘He said he preferred his own kind…Okay? End of conversation!’

“Oh, Reia! He’s an idiot… I know it’s silly to think of romance since he’s an alien and we’re on some sort of a mission… But it wasn’t wrong! Learn from the experience…” May tried to convince her and soothe her pain while she caressed Reia’s back. It was surely Reia’s second heartbreak after Ethan, who after finishing school ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant and married. And Rei, never got to confess her feelings. So this was a mild progress. And still, fate was astonishing. Thinking about it, it seemed funny how things had a way of happening for a reason. Otherwise, she would be an aunt by now.

‘Never again! No aliens!’ Reia wrote hastily.

“Oh, Rei… It’s not a race issue… This could’ve happened on earth with any other human idiot, who preferred blondes, redheads or someone different than you!”

Reia looked at May with her eyes open like plates.

“Yes, sometimes… I’m more mature than you think” May stuck her tongue out and giggled “He’s a fool and maybe you two were just not meant to be… Has Destiny a funny way of working right? You said so. Grandma said it… The right guy is out there somewhere I’m sure!”

Reia smiled at her and pushed her.

“Feel better now?” Reia nodded “So that’s why you decided to put him to sleep?” Maryam stated smugly “You’ve been a very bad girl Rei!”

Reia splashed water and Maryam responded to the attack in the same manner. A sudden Deja-Vu sensation stilled her body, taking her to the days of the lake, happy and intact moments of fun and peace.  And she looked at Reia’s happy features and it eased her worries. Until Maryam saw that same face turn serious, raising the hand to the chest as if grabbing her heart.

“What is it Rei?” Maryam questioned her worried.

Reia turned her head towards the temple of the priests and began to walk. Astounded and lost, Maryam couldn’t begin to understand what had come over her friend. Reia was walking as if possessed towards the temple. Her eyes were lost and not really looking. Her steps were slow as she took the stairs and raised a hand pointing ahead. It was very weird!

“Hey, Reia! What the hell is wrong?” Maryam yelled at her “Come down! We can’t go there!”

In a glimpse, Reia took her hands and urged her to follow. So May reluctantly did.

**What is with her?**

They ran to the top of the stairs till they reached the huge doors guarded by two huge cat stones. And she was still at a loss of why Reia wanted to venture to this very restricted area.

Reia took a few steps ahead of her and May watched those dazzled eyes focused on the door. Maryam found herself looking at the door as well and uneasiness tickled her arms. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but something was warming her wrist. Her chest felt a sudden ache and she looked at Reia who was completely lost and unaware of the world, as though the door had sucked all their attention in a haze where there´s no time nor surroundings.


	19. The Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T +
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Some mild cusring.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hey guys! I know... I know... It's been a while. A long while. Many personal stuff happened that obstructed my writing and inspiration. Life as you all know is a a cruel mistress... Well sometimes =P. I had finished Chapter 19, but wasn't convinced. And I modified it like a thousand times till it sounded as it should and made sense. After editing, I had no time to upload or re-read just in case. So it took more time again. Finally, I decided to upload it and began cooking chapterd 20 as we speak =). So I'm not leaving you hanging. This story will continue and I'll do my best to reach expectations and my own of course.
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted to add an ost of the songs that helped me get here, and represent scenes or characters.
> 
> 1)Escaflowne: Sora's Folktale(The beginning)  
> 2)Gackt - RETURNER(Mourning the loss of Nadia)  
> 3)Final Fantasy X- Hymn of Faith.(The revelation of the bracelets)  
> 4)World of Warcraft Music: Enchanted Forest  
> 5)World of Warcraft Music:Silvermoon City - Burning Crusade Music  
> 6)World of Warcraft Music:Nightsong from the World of Warcraft - Cataclysm Soundtrack  
> 7)Florence and the Machine- Heavy in your arms.(Reia's struggle)  
> 8)Darnassus - Original Wow Music  
> 9)Teldrassil - Original Wow Music  
> 10)C21 FX - Ancient Evil - Cody Still  
> 11)Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Kujikesou ni Naru Watashi wo Sasaete Kudasai(just copy padte =P)  
> 12)Code Geass - Madder Sky(mainly I thought of Thundera)  
> 13)Accel World - Blood History(Thundera behind its walls and the people)  
> 14)Accel World - Byebye(Jagnar and Reia's theme)  
> 15)Bleach - Here To Stay(Reia and Maryam's theme)  
> 16) Naruto Shippuuden - Tragic( Lynxaris's theme)  
> 17)Just Around The Riverbend - Pocahontas(Maryam's theme)  
> 18)Mulan - Honor To Us All(Reia and Mays memories)  
> 19)Sleeping Beauty - I Wonder(Reia's theme)  
> 20)GACKT - Love Letter (Reia, Maryam and Nadia's theme)  
> 21)Pure - kimi ni todoke(May meets the tiger)
> 
> 22)Sailor Moon Crystal_ OSt 13 - Shizuka Naru Kanashimi (chapter 19)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and provide your comments and opinions, which are appreciated!

**Chapter 19**

As they played like silly girls at the fountain, Reia felt relief and tranquility. It was surprising how May was growing into a fine woman. And now she was teaching her. Here and now, they were the friends they always had been and it made her sad that Nadia couldn't be part of it. Despite all the wrongs and the current dilemmas they were in because of her, Nadia would always be a part of them. Although things hadn't worked out between them, fate kept drawing them together. Be it by coincidence, longing or life. They made sense. She knew it as well as Maryam, that there was a strange pull between them that had nothing to do with seeing each other like any normal friends. They were marked and stitched together by feelings and fate, like a shared tattoo that couldn't be removed. And that was why they were here.

She smiled at May and felt the sadness drift away as she imagined how Nadia would look like now. Just playing and hearing their silly chatter. It was nonsensical and still, it felt great to imagine for a single moment, all of them together. Like the old days, happy with old wounds healed and without a care in the world. The sudden longing and sadness became a warm heartache. It slowly transformed into a needle that pierced her heart making her raise a hand to her chest. It became so painful and warm, almost as real as a touch. She looked at May's face, she could see the confusion. The world fogged and faded before her. The sadness replaced by a sudden worry and need.

Her body shivered by a cold feeling that crept all over her skin. She couldn't explain why it was just so cold and her chest ached.

Reia's brows knit together in consternation and the sudden pain felt like an instinct. A call that claimed all her senses. Somebody or someone was calling. It wasn't a voice or a noise, it was hard to describe in words. She just had to let herself be pulled.

_**Everything is so cold…** _

But she knew deep inside, the warmth lay further away. In the distance and she could not refuse to seek it.

_**What is this feeling? This force…** _

Reia turned her head and her eyes were still fogged. A reddish light glowed and faded at the end of her misty path. It was alluring, in need and captivating.

_**I need to see you...** _

She couldn't help wanting to be beside it. Her whole being moved in slow steps and her surroundings dissolved until the only thing she could see were the huge stone stairs. She was sure, as the air she breathed, May could feel it too.

Without warning, winds of all colors danced around her like bug lights. They moved and resounded like echoing bells. They glided and swirled in a happy dance as if they wished to show her the way to the flame.

_**They are so warm…** _

Following them without hesitance, she took May's hand, forcing her to come along.

They reached the top and the lights disappeared. She saw a door as red as blood pounding like an enormous heart in a steady beat. It was there, summoning their presence, promising warmth.

_**A door that beats…** _

She looked to her right and saw May at her side, also focused on the door.

Could she be seeing the same things?

She wondered. And as if May had heard her, she got her response.

"The door is red … It's beating Reia. I can't stop looking at it…" Maryam said captivated.

Rei wished to open the door. Her hand moved along with May's simultaneously. And for a brief moment, before they could touch it, something stopped them. A voice… She turned her head and May followed suit. There he was standing. Jagnar the high priest she had read about and seen at the tournament. His stance was calm and his water-colored eyes were open as if amazed.

"You there… Who are you?" The priest spoke out.

Silence and then Rei saw May shake her head to answer.

"I'm terribly sorry sir… We just got lost." Maryam stuttered.

The priest took a few steps towards them and he raised a hand.

"It is odd for someone to be prowling at our doorstep at this hour. The festivities are in the town hall…" He paused "And yet… Here you are" He spoke softly

"We meant no disrespect… We were just leaving…" May spoke nervously and Reia couldn't find the will to move. She still wanted to open the door. It was still beating frantically.

_**It's still calling me… Calling us…** _

"Is that so?" Jaga said still walking "It is unwise to linger in darkness uninvited." He smiled as he pointed the way with his staff.

"As I said… We just got lost!" May bowed stiffly, as though it hurt her to move. "Let's go…" Maryam reached to her and dragged her by the arm in a hurry.

"Lost? That is usually… When one loses his way." Jagnar warned softly. "This is the priest's temple. Only the worthy venture here and stand close to its doors" The priest stood at a mere distance glaring with a calm smile and a warm expression on his face "Those blessed with a certain light in their path, can pass through…" He paused "Unless the enlightened has already crossed it in mind… What have you seen?"

Reia gapped at the priest's riddles, and still, she could feel the pull, the need to open the door. It was pure torture to listen to him and prevent her hand from pushing on the wooden doors.

"I … "Maryam uttered seeming out of breath. Reia could imagine what she was going through the same torture because May never lacked words.

"Some see things as they are… Others observe things in a different light. Thus being an enlightened one. You seemed curious… No, not curious, mesmerized by something beyond the door. What has captivated you so?" Jagnar stood close and smiled.

"It's a big door… And it's the priest's heaven…. We were just curious." Maryam answered in strain.

Reia looked up into the priest's eyes and saw a smirk at Maryam's response. It was foolish of May to think she could fool a high priest, a magician and a seer. The first counselor and friend of King Claudus looked so composed and imperious that one could not help feeling small and naïve beside him.

_**How powerful is this priest?** _

It was unlike May to hide seeing the opportunity at hand, but Jaga was a high priest he could tell the King of their existence. Was she actually acting rationally to keep their secret?

Reia questioned her friend's attitude, while they both struggled to ignore the door. It called so loudly, it became more of an order than a need.

"Really? Then I must be confused" He paused "I am Jaga… The high priest of Thundera and you need not be afraid of me young ones" He smiled and held his hand out to Reia.

"Yes… We've seen you at the games, sir. I … It's an honor to meet you" May answered nervously.

"You seem exhausted… Tell me child what did you see that made you try to open this door? What are your intentions?" He looked at May and then at her.

Reia resisted the offer of his hand and backed away a few steps. So did May.

"Look… We might have had a more than few drinks… You know…" May stuttered "The party, the wine, and the dance. We might be a little woo-dizzy drunk if you know what I mean… "

"By the concealing garments of yours, if I were to see plainly… You could be thieves…" He taunted and then placed his staff under May's chin.

Reia's eye popped open and her heart accelerated. Thankfully the weird feeling that brought them here was fading slowly. But she was astonished at the priest's assumption. Sure they were trespassing, and now that she pictured it in her head, they did look like thieves with the disguise trying to get into a forbidden place.

"No of course not…" May said and was interrupted immediately by the priest.

"But… If I were to see in a different light, I would assume you were curious and lost. Still… the glow in your eyes seemed to mean more…" He paused "You are both welcome to share it when you are ready to tell… You may find me here always…" He took his staff away and pulled something from under his cloak "Here… Show this to the guard and tell him I called upon you …" He placed a seal in May's hand and smiled.

"Thank you… sir … I mean, your lordship!" Maryam took the seal and her hand instantly "We need to head back home… "May bowed and so did she. They moved slowly away from him and the door. After a few steps, Reia watched May peer over her shoulder as she looked back at Jaga. "If we did see something… What is it to you?"

Reia eyed May warily and wondered why her friend would ask something like that so boldly. But then again, this was Maryam.

Jaga's eyes narrowed and his expression seemed amused.

"The things we see have many meanings… What I saw tonight might be something or nothing at all, but you will find that I have no ill intent. Whatever scares you, can be overcome, children. You seem lost… For a brief moment, it appeared you had found something." He explained calmly.

The priest's words chilled Reia's bones. He had reached to them and understood so deeply without even knowing them. His words were spoken as a matter of fact, as if he had scanned them and sought their deepest secrets. And May had turned around to face him again with a stern look about her. Her dark eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"What if we can't tell you what we saw?" May asked standing in front of her. "What then?"

Jaga took a few steps and made a half a smile.

"Then maybe you'll find your way without my help… My offer still stands though"

May sighed and laughed bitterly as if annoyed at him.

Why is she talking to him? We could get caught… And then the king will know.

"Would you help someone, not of your own kind?" Maryam stated without regret, defiant and resolute. Reia felt stung by a bee. She didn't want to begin to see the consequences of May's slight revelation.

"Yes, I would," Jaga answered without a doubt.

"You still haven't told us why… There must be an ulterior motive! You don't even know us." Maryam accused still shielding her.

"To my eyes, we are all the same. But truth be told, no matter how much I wish to help you, there is another matter which intrigues me as well…" He twisted his head and raised a brow "The mystery of the glow…" He suddenly scowled and stopped what he was about to say. He briefly looked at him and returned his stare to them. "I suggest you leave now before more people arrive. If you wish, we can continue this conversation… Another time" His eyes smiled and he turned around leaving them wide-eyed.

They descended the stairs quickly and moved as fast as their feet could take them. As they stopped near the festivities of the town hall, Reia still pondered on the priest's words. She tried to catch her breath and realized that something seemed very odd about the look on the priest's elderly features. He talked as though he had seen beyond their skin and bones, as though he had looked into their souls. The mere notion sending goosebumps from her arms to her nape. And he had said something curious as well, she remembered.

_**The Glow …** _

Those words suddenly reached deep. Was he referring to their bracelets? Or something else? She speculated and took note that her bracelet was still a simple dark stone.

Maybe he was hinting on May's bracelet…

But she didn't recall it glowing at all… Something in those priest's eyes said much more, bringing Nadia's words from the book to her mind like a punch to her chest.

_**Their lights shined too bright…** _

She recalled those words like a nightmare she wished to forget.

_**What does that even mean?** _

Reia slapped her head and felt her mind dazzled by crazy conclusions. Still trying to order her thoughts while May made sure no one had followed them. She found herself drowned in questions and she suddenly realized they needed Nadia's dreary journal more than ever. And it was time to use the only voice she had, her hands.

She would scan every memory and image in her head on paper.

_**I have to put that book together again. No matter what!** _

It was decided. The only true guide they had was her head. And to explain magic and crazy events they needed someone beyond crazy, someone who had already been here and was somewhere out there now.

_**Nadia…** _

It made sense! As soon as she got home, she would have the hard trial of bringing the lost pieces together again. She smiled slightly recalling 'Humpty Dumpty'. Her mind had a lot of stuff to confront.

* * *

 

May scanned her surroundings and still felt the goosebumps dancing on her skin. Her heart raced, her knees ached and her thoughts taunted her so badly, she thought she was going mad. That cat-man priest was surrounded by a weird voodoo vibe. From the way, he looked at them as though he had seen something special in them. It freaked her out. Not to mention the hallucinations… Or visions, whatever they were. Her wrist had burned so badly when she had seen that door, she was afraid it would fall off. The door had turned a bloody red, it beat sending an undeniable urge that was both fascinating and frightening.

She looked around while she allowed Reia to catch her breath, and saw nothing but some drunken cat people dancing and singing in the streets. The music was still playing and they were at a safe distance. Her thoughts skidded back inevitably to the sensations she'd felt, the warmth and the need that had completely possessed her to cross that door.

**Great! Now we've officially lost our sanity!**

She thought to herself while she arranged her hood and made sure her scarf still concealed her face. She looked at Reia's slumping form as she sat on the sidewalk. She observed with a frown how Reia slapped her head seeming utterly lost as well.

It worried her deeply. She knew Reia hadn't been sleeping well lately. The bags under her eyes were crystal clear. The epic fail with Jagnar surely didn't help, and now this… Recounting everything in her mind brought a sarcastic smile to her face. Teleporting, aliens, weird dreams, crazy friend, magic, and hallucinations. A pretty long list of shit. She shook her head and focused on her friends form again.

"You ok?" She asked and Reia nodded.

**Stupid question!**

Of course, Reia wasn't okay, she thought. This whole thing was messed up just like the time they had checked the things Nadia sent them. And many other events. Maryam huffed a breath annoyed. And then she remembered Jaga offering his aid without even knowing them. No matter how hard she had fought to suspect of his intentions. Deep in her soul, she couldn't help admit that he was the one that could help them. It was one of those hunches, strong and steady. Like his lingering stare… Straight, earnest and full of sensei wisdom.

Maryam observed Reia rub her eyes as if she were tired.

"Do you think we should ask for his help?" Maryam questioned hesitantly.

Reia raised her hands in the air and bowed her head in defeat.

"Okay… I won't push… He's a good resource though! And maybe he won't tell us… We've had good luck with people so far. Don't you think?" She heard Reia sigh and her head slumped further between her knees "Look I'm tired too. This magic stuff is melting my brain! I feel like I'm going nuts! Not to mention these things don't come off…" She trailed off showing the bracelet that wrapped around her wrist "It reminds me of her every freaking day!" May yelled unintentionally, but she couldn't stop "I'm sick of this! Of her! Of hiding…" Her voice trailed off "I mean, are we going crazy? You felt that need right?" Reia nodded and reached for her.

May pulled away and kicked a rock in her path. She refused to be comforted. All the anger and feelings were pulsing in her veins like ants walking all over her skin. Biting and annoying her at every turn.

"I refuse to submit to fear Rei… To make things worse, we have nothing but these things to help us find her. No clue what so ever. And every time there is an option at your feet you cringe and hide from it!" May raised her voice again at Rei. "It was your idea to look at Nadia's stuff! It was your idea to get deep in shit without knowing the consequences! And I supported you because we had a common goal!" A sad expression settled on Reia's features, but May didn't feel like stopping, she needed to get it all out "I missed her, you missed her and despite all odds, we are here. Now… you weren't such a wimp then!"

May paused and cursed out loud. The fact that she could be hurting Reia was inevitable. It was like she was the only one wanting to do things and solve the problems at hand. Reia was rational, dedicated and firm. Not this scared shrinking shadow of a person at every risky option. And May knew that person so well, she was afraid she had lost that too.

"I feel like I'm the only one who wants to look! Like you've changed…" May bit her lower lip and watched Reia's eyes become glossy and stunned "You saw that. I saw that door… Turn red and call like it was a damn red lighthouse! All because you had to make me remember! You had to make me read that fucking book!" She paused catching her breath "And I'm sick of your silly doubts and fear! Understand? I blindly faced this with you. So where are you?"

Reia nodded at her absently and her stare sunk in the pavement street. And suddenly May didn't feel so good about herself and her very frank mouth. But a heavy bag had just dropped from her shoulders after voicing all her thoughts. She hadn´t been able to stop because she felt like she was pushing Rei every step of the way.

May felt a hand land on her shoulder and she turned around to see Rei smile at her.

**What is she smiling about?**

Her eyes scanned Reia's smile with suspicion and she raised a brow feeling awful about yelling at her. Reia's hand pulled her close giving a familiar hug, making all the worries and demons fall away from her shoulders in the comfort of a single embrace. And suddenly everything seemed sane again.

"I'm sorry…" Her words were cut off as the hug tightened making it hard to breathe "Rei…" Now the hug was becoming a slow suffocation "I'm dying here! Can't breathe…" She rasped and Reia loosened the hug suddenly distancing herself. Her friend released her and nudged her shoulder with a big smile on her silly face. The hug wasn't only about understanding, but sweet vengeance apparently. May couldn't return the smile.

Squealing voices interrupted their silent conversation and it came from a nearby distance. May tilted her head and listened to the voices of children and men in a heated discussion. She watched Reia move ahead of her and she was astounded at her change of demeanor.

**Is she going to look into it?**

They walked a few blocks away from the crowd and happy drunk mass until they reached an ally where the voices grew stronger. Three cat-men were cornering two kids against a wall.

"You two will pay for stealing my fruits! It's not the first time I've seen you punks steal! Either you give back what you stole or you'll be rotting in a filthy dungeon for the rest of your lives!" The slim tawny hollered.

"We didn't steal anything, sir! Let my sister go!" The young boy screamed and was pushed back by a gray tall cat.

May couldn't see the kids' faces but she wasn't going to stay idle while these children were cornered and possibly beaten. She watched Reia move with her and poke the tawny cat's shoulder to gain his attention.

That's more like it. Classy but still cool!

May would've yelled at them, but claiming their attention gently was a good approach too.

"Excuse me guys for snooping… But don't you think you're a little old to be pushing around children?" May raised a brow and looked at the tawny cat who spat almost instantly.

"And what's it to you?" He yelled angrily at her "Don't interfere in other people's affairs! Or I'll make sure you get your share of punishment too!"

Reia moved her head from side to side and shrugged at her. May watched her and smirked wickedly and then her eyes looked beyond the two cats. A black muscled cat was holding the cute kitten girl she had seen stealing the jewels the day of the gardens. And apparently, her adorable brother was clawing at the cat that held his friend imprisoned with a knife.

"Leave my sister alone!" He screamed.

May scowled at the two cats that raised their chins defiantly and stood like a wall between them and the kittens.

**Oh, you're going to get your share…**

"Leave those kids alone! Whatever they stole I'll pay it off if I can!" She proposed.

"That won't be enough… They need to be taught a lesson! Or these mutts won't stop stealing just like the rest of their filthy kind!" The tawny cat hollered.

Suddenly an amusing thought beeped in her brain.

"Look… Obviously, we started on the wrong …foo- paw here!" She paused feeling a plan fall from her lips "We're part of the secret guard of the city. And you don't want to mess with us… We'll take care of them if you just accept the money and leave the rest to us." May smiled behind her mask and Reia looked at her curiously.

"Secret guard? I haven't heard of such a thing… Prove it!" The gray cat spat angrily.

Maryam could almost squeal happily at the awesome idea that had just popped in her head. She had wanted to do something like this for so long! And she hoped it would work. She forced all her will to stay serene and maintain a serious tone as she took the seal and revealed it like cops did in movies.

"Official… SECRET Guard" She pronounced loudly "gentlemen!" She hid the seal quickly in her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest boldly "Does the word secret not ring a bell as to why you haven't heard of us? Who do you suppose controls the dangerous streets at night when the guards take turns with drinks? Huh?" She snapped her fingers in front of the tawny cat who seemed shocked.

**They're actually falling for it! This is so much fun!**

She thought to embrace her character and pushing a little further.

"The clothes?" She pointed at her garments "I mean come on! For a shitty salary, we try to do our jobs. Being the cast out guardians of the night… And if you so much as threaten me again, you'll be sentenced to a long not so comfy time in the dungeons by royal decree, for obstruction of justice and threatening a royal guard!" She placed her hands on her hips trying to look confident and she watched Reia imitate her defiant stance.

"I apologize we didn't know…" The tawny cat said strained.

"You believe this?" The gray cat questioned.

"You saw the royal seal… Let the kid go Garna! I just want my money back! Six silver thunderian coin…"

Maryam was suppressing the laugh so hard her mouth hurt. She thanked the fact that she had seven silver coins in her pocket and gave them to the merchant. He spat on the floor and ushered his bullies to follow him.

"I better not see those kids near my stand again!" He warned and walked away.

When she was sure the cats were at a safe distance, May laughed unrestrained and Reia slapped her arm.

"Did you see that?" She whispered giggling "They fell for that! It felt so good! I was like in an eighties movie playing the role of a cop! Get it?" She laughed and she watched Reia hug her middle laughing silently as well.

When they were done laughing she remembered the kittens. May looked at the end of the ally at the kittens who stared at them as if they were crazy.

"Hey there! You okay?" Maryam asked trying not to scare them away.

"Why are you laughing?" The little cat boy questioned wide-eyed" Are you going to arrest us? You can try! But it won't be easy. We never get caught!" he raised his chin at her " Almost never… It was her fault for coming back for her flout!"

"It was your fault for stepping on my tail, dummy!" The kitten girl shouted back.

They bumped heads and growled at each other. Maryam coughed a laugh.

"No of course not! Calm down you two! We're not guards. Just the friends who happened to get you two out of a stinky mess…Still… that stealing stuff you're doing isn't nice you know?" May said and watched the kittens utterly in shock. Their tales stiff between their legs and their eyebrows furrowed.

"Then why help us?" The kitten girl asked tilting her head.

"Well… Other than the fact that you're very cute, kids shouldn't be treated that way… You shouldn't steal other people's stuff either. But we couldn't just leave you to be punished by strangers! The streets must be tough for you huh?" The kittens stared at each other and then looked at her tilting their head in unison "So…" May paused and stepped closer and they backed away. "Why did you steal the food? Were you hungry?"

They nodded simultaneously and she smiled at their adorable colored faces, although they couldn't see hers.

"Reia, could you give me the food in your bag?" Reia nodded and searched the bag for the treats they'd bought. Her friend stepped closer to the pair and handed the handful of treats and backed away. Their tales swayed and they smiled so brightly her heart melted instantly.

**How long had they stolen food in their life?**

The thought saddened her immensely and she sighed scolding herself for ever thinking of using them. They seemed to have no other way of living. She was ashamed she'd thought of taking advantage. She and Reia would have to help them with what they could.

"If you ever need food, don't steal it, just come by our home and we'll cook something up for you. How does that sound?" They ate like termites and cheered "But there's a condition okay?" They suddenly sulked and frowned. May pointed a finger at them "You can't be seen and nobody can know of our arrangement… Do we have a deal?" Reia patted her shoulder in agreement.

Their eyes smiled and shined with glee. The kittens nodded in unison again with scraps of food falling from the corners of their tiny mouths.

"Promise?" May held a handout and so did Reia.

They shook hands eagerly with them.

"Thank you!" The cat girl squealed.

"Yeah, thanks! We promise!" The cat boy smiled showing his tiny canines. They were beyond adorable!

"Okay… So what are your names?" May asked.

"I'm Wily-kit" The boy cat posed with his hands on his hips "And I'm Wily-kat" The cat girl announced after her brother, batting her eyelashes and bowing.

Weird names… Like circus performers!

May bowed as well and introduced herself.

"My name is Maryam, but you can call me May." She pointed at Reia and her friend bowed "This is Reia. My best friend and sister! Do you have a place to stay?"

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies!" Wilykit winked and Wilykat pushed him seeking attention "Yeah! We have a home…" Wilykit blinked confusedly.

"Okay… Why don't you follow us so you can see where we live? It's getting late and we have to go back you know…" May held a hand urging them to follow.

"Is it far away?" Wilykit asked interestedly.

"Is it a mansion or a house?" Wilykat asked enthusiastically.

"It's not a mansion… It's a house not far away at all" May answered with a giggle.

"Do you have servants? Why do you wear those clothes?" Wilykit questioned.

"Why doesn't your lady friend talk?" Wilykat asked.

"Wow! Wow! Calm down! One question at a time… Please!" She stopped herself to face them "I don't have servants, we're not rich and she can't talk because she lost her voice…" The kittens pouted looking at Reia and she smiled back at them "But she can write the answers to your questions. Now move your little feet before daybreaks okay?"

The kittens nodded and followed them home darting questions every step of the way. May answered most of them, avoiding some that were not necessary for now. When they reached the house she showed how they climbed to the roof and instructed them to come without being seen and only the days it was okay for them to drop by.

"Two days a week okay? Not more than that!" The kittens clapped and agreed.

"You got a deal!" Wilykit smirked.

Suddenly they purred and hugged them rubbing their heads on their waists. She along with Reia obviously returned the hug and patted their furry manes. And just like that, they left in a blink of an eye and May had a funny feeling the little cute pair meant trouble. But she decided to push the thought away and follow Reia to their room cautiously. They tiptoed and made sure Jagnar was still asleep.

Thankfully he was.


	20. Eldara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T +
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Chapter includes some mild cusring and poisbly disturbing scene for sensitive readers... Just in case!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I really hope you're all doing great! I have many things in store for you. I've been working really hard to make this worth reading. So, for me every chapter has a reason. Every character action and thought. With that in mind, we are heading somewhere soon... Very soon. Not going to say anything else. I hate spoiling. But I don't want you guys to be too frustrated either. So I'm leaving that hint... I loved writing this chapter so much! And frankly couldn't stop my fingers since I finished it. Everything's exuding out of me so fast!So mucho so... that I stopped writing to edit and upload whatever I had. Cause if I were really evil, I'd still be writing and uploading like next month... Not happening.I'll continue this talk in next chapter... lol! Yup... and a third... Woo! Be prepared after this!

# Chapter 20

**A new year**

A month later it was already a new year. Time flies, May thought to herself. They were still home prisoners for the most part and with the kittens, it became a little more complicated.

Maryam sat in her bed watching Reia scribble notes under the candlelight. She noted Reia had deep bags under her eyes, her brows knit together in a frown as she doodled things frantically on paper. May at this point was used to her absent voice in a way, as long as the little sounds she made echoed in the room, everything was pretty much normal.  She seemed so focused, that May allowed her to be busy in her own world. Though she had no clue what she was writing about lately. Still, she knew Reia must have been working on something important, which needed time and mild privacy. No matter how abrupt or long it took, she promised herself to restrain her curiosity.

Reia had kept the notes to herself and she had been oddly driven. Sleeping lightly, waking up in the middle of the night, and being tired all day. Sometimes, those sudden actions made Maryam worry for her, not to mention the few hours she slept. And the lack of sleep had been occurring way before the insane writing started. In any case, Reia had insisted she was fine, and that she would soon reveal her work once completed. Maryam obviously couldn’t bring herself to accept that she was fine. Adding the Jagnar factor to the equation was obvious.

**Having him around every night must be a bummer after a rejection like that!**

Speaking of Jagnar and his mighty presence, in these days he had returned to his original self, a rigid cold buffoon that he was. But Rei didn’t seem to mind it so much. It almost seemed as though she ignored his presence constantly. Meals and gatherings were weirdly silent and tense. Rei concealed her feelings as if nothing could faze her. May moved her sight to the door in wonder, every night under the doorstep, she heard light steps and the shadow of two feet revealed by the hall light. Jagnar wanted to be heard and seen apparently. It was creepy and pathetic because no matter how subtle or brief, it was evident that he was standing there gawking at the door like a lost kid. She never saw his face though, but she could almost imagine it. On the other side of the coin, it was also clear, that either Rei truly didn’t notice or deliberately ignored the act.

**Good riddance! Let him sulk and think about his stupid actions! You fucked it up big time!**

Even though she rejoiced in his failure for being stupid, she also felt a little sorry for the guy. After all, not everybody can be opened minded. And humans as much as cats or any other aliens seem to fuck up as well in love and relationships. New emotions or changes are hard on any species, she thought. Not everybody could be thrilled knowing they were attracted to an alien. It was understandable.

However, it was sad to see him feel doubt. To see him torn under his cement shell by these subtle actions, but she couldn’t blame either of them.

**No matter the species… People will always be complicated!**

May’s gaze returned to her bracelet. The red jewel glimmered under the warm light. And she smiled at it completely lost in thought.

**Nothing is easy, is it? Not even the simple things…**

Speaking of the simple things in life, Lynxaris oddly visited since the New Year. A month had passed and his absence had been noted. Lynxia’s appearances continued once in a while like occasional rain. Except for the kittens of course, who snuck every afternoon instead of twice a week? It was clear they weren’t used to boundaries or rules. May was thankful they were silent in invading the terrace and then sneaking into their rooms. She didn’t know how they did it, but they were sly and very good at hiding. It was in their gene, she supposed.

She scratched her head and looked at the window. They were a handful for such little things. Rei took it very seriously though, May smiled remembering her face. Her friend made sure to spread incense to disguise the kitten’s scent so Jagnar’s nose didn’t suspect the invasion. She even overdid it most of the times. The last time she recalled, the kittens even attempted to sneak down the stairs when Lynxia was cooking. May giggled remembering how Rei had been shocked at their presence and their silly grins. Thankfully, Rei’s stare almost killed them. They didn’t listen to one order she gave, probably because she had fun just watching them or being a silent accomplice. Even so, Rei’s authority was another matter. With every stare they’d freeze in their places like statues, it was silly fun. They had a talent for getting close and pushing boundaries. Not only that but in contrast to the other cats they had interacted with, they quickly began winning their sympathy and care.

The kittens had seen their true identities the third visit, and their reaction was priceless. As if they’d found a hidden treasure or something. Their muteness almost lasted ten seconds, which was the most you could get from them. And then the questions cascaded incessantly. May had decided to tell them that they were from a faraway land. Their eyes had glowed and their ears twitched frantically that day. She had told them they were humans and she indulged them with the minor details on why they were so different from cats. She also told them that they had gotten lost and were refugees in the kingdom, and because of their appearance, no one could know. Other questions were avoided the best way she could. It was hard to dodge their inquiries though, because their curiosity and thrill were unlimited, much like their appetite.

Even so, no matter how complicated things got, there was a weird content feeling after meeting the kittens. Like a new addition to the fucked up family, she guessed.

**Family…**

Come to think of it. The word was far from the normal model. Blood ties had nothing to do with the word itself. It was the people she cared for. Simple, to the point and decided by fate instead. Granny Willet, her grandpa, Reia and… Nadia. So to her, the word applied differently. When she met Panthro, it was the same feeling. Unquestioned, unchallenged and simply meant to be. And now with the kittens, it was feeling oddly the same. A breath of fresh air in contrast to their caretakers, who were just surveyors of their wellbeing until Panthro came back. Although Lynxia and Lynxaris had shown interest, it didn’t feel the same. 

The kittens on the other hand were…

**Special… Simply too lovable to resist!**

The sound of something falling shook her from her thoughts. Reia’s pen had fallen, she still hand trying to reach it. Her shoulders were slouched, her eyelids shut and a firm right hand grabbed her notebook. Looking so at peace, May was afraid to wake her up. So she tip-toed and blew the candle at her friend’s bedside.

“About time you got some sleep …” She whispered and crawled back to her bed.

**I hope she sleeps the whole night through this time.**

She silently wished as she closed her own eyes.

 

* * *

 

Reia sat up on her bed recalling the last pages of Nadia’s book. She had been working so hard to remember and register every detail along with the drawings, that exhaustion was a small word to describe her state. It felt like it was absorbing every ounce of energy she had.

She eyed Maryam who had looked at her intently seconds ago. Was she now pretending there was something outside the window? Reia new she was just respecting her space.  She wondered how her friend had managed to be silent and patient of her ups and downs. May hadn’t even asked her about the secretive notes. Not even when she woke up in sweat and out of breath to sit and distract herself with her task, did May act like she was insane. She just grunted or smiled.

Reia new she was just respecting her space.  She wondered how her friend had managed to be silent and patient of her ups and downs. May hadn’t even asked her about the secretive notes. Not even when she woke up in sweat and out of breath to sit and distract herself with her task, did May act like she was insane. She just grunted or smiled.

Reia could feel the exhaustion and cramps all over her body. The dreams, the memories, and the worries had her at her limit. She shook her head willing her sleepiness away and kept writing. She was writing a line she could never forget, even if she wished to. Her hand feared to write the sentence, but she focused her blurry vision on the paper and wrote it reading every word that was chiseled in her head.

“Nadia tried but could not say bad things to destroy their light. The bright blue light of the other wild fairy… shined too much and she regretted what she had done. But the cruel voice kept saying she was weak. The Goblin King whispered she was a coward…”

**_Oh, Nadia… I hate that awful King so much! I bet if he were real, May would kick his ass…_ **

For a second she blinked and questioned her conclusion. Many things till now had been very real. So was there a chance this evil King existed?

**_Who could do such a thing? It can’t be Nadia’s father… He’s dead right?_ **

She sighed as she looked at May who was now frowning at the door. She refocused her vision on her notes and ignored May’s anxious body language. And as she wrote on, the urge to sleep was becoming harder to shake away. Her eyelids dropped and her hand wavered slightly. Every time she fought the hazy feeling it became clear it was more tiresome to fight it. So she straightened her posture and really looked at May who was giggling to herself.

**_Wonder what she’s thinking about?_ **

She smiled as her breath weakened and her eyes failed to stay open. Maryam was sighing now and probably talking to herself.

**_She’s so silly…_ **

As the vision blurred, Rei realized she was already falling into deep slumber. And she was no longer willing to fight it.

Time seemed to pass by quickly she thought because when she opened her eyes there was no Maryam in sight. The light of day glazed the place in gold and she felt pretty rested. It seemed sleep had been rewarding and uninterrupted this time. As she rose from her bed, she noticed a humming from behind the door.

**_It must be the kittens._ **

She thought to herself. Reia paced to the door casually waiting to find the kittens on the other side. When she did open the door, there was no one to be seen.

**_That’s odd._ **

In fact, the entire house was silent and unmoving. It felt strange and hollow. So she tentatively walked to the stairs. The humming sounds of a child playing sounded louder. Her feet trembled slightly as she descended. A human child was playing with a lion cub. Or so it seemed. The cub had a collar and she took the last few steps to see the girl better. The girl seemed oblivious to her presence. Her hair was a deep purple with white streaks. She wore a pretty dress and had no shoes. And Reia’s curiosity pulled her closer. As she peeked at the pair, she realized the playing was a little forceful and cruel. The cub shrieked and pulled away from the child while she forced him to obey her.

“Kitty should do as I ask… Bad kitty” The girl warned with a whiny voice.

The cub seemed violent and strangled each time it pulled on its leash. The terror in his eyes as clear as day.

“If you don’t play with me and behave, I’ll to punish you!” She warned again.

Reia’s blood boiled in anger. Her heart raced not even trying to understand why this was happening. She moved towards the child but a small hand stopped her from moving further. She looked upwards, and the child of red eyes held her hand tightly. The girl, who had called her in many dreams, raised her finger to Rei’s mouth ordering her to be silent. But how could she watch and stay silent at such injustice? That spoiled child in the living room needed to be scolded and taught a lesson! If Maryam were here she’d already been screaming. Yet, something compelled her to follow the order while she turned her head to watch the spoiled girl.

The cub still fought for his freedom and was kicked harshly by the purple haired child.

“I told you to stay still… I’ll punish you for not wanting to play with me!” She screamed.

Hisses echoed all around the room. And suddenly the kitchen tools, the chairs, and the floor shook. In a blink of an eye, many snakes of all shapes and sizes slithered their way to the girl. From the stairs, Reia could see the floor slowly swarmed by snakes that seemed to be pulled like a magnet to the center of the room.

The cub growled and moved desperately away from them and the girl giggled and laughed at her pets fear.

“I told you… Meet my lovely friends. They listen to me!” She clapped in glee.

A long black snake slithered among the rest. It’s black polished skin differing from the rest. It glided ominously over them and it erected its body in front of the girl. It was a black cobra with a red spot on its head. It swayed and hissed menacingly towering over the child. And before Reia could do anything, the cobra attacked the cub ferociously. It bit him more than she could count in seconds and her followers swarmed to join her.

Reia couldn’t stand it anymore. She was done with looking. This was not right. She should have done something before this happened. She freed her hand from the white-haired girl and ran towards the cub that had little hope of holding any life in him. The white-haired girl screamed for her to come back, but she ignored her. She couldn’t stand idly anymore. This was it!

Her legs moved frantically and she pushed the evil child aside violently. Ignoring the hisses and disgusting surroundings, she risked her own skin to be bitten. Yet to her astonishment, the snakes spread wide avoiding her. The cobra hissed and swayed toward her, unlike the rest. Still, she willed herself to take a chair and beat the sickening creature away. She attacked it with the heavy chair and threatened the cobra with her own anger. It opened its mouth in warning showing its venomous fangs.

Reia threw the chair at the beast and took the lifeless cub in her arms quickly. Her legs faltered but she moved as fast as she could. The spoiled child screamed at her and her red eyes glowed in fury. Reia ran as fast as she could up the stairs to the terrace. She closed the door behind her and breathed deep. She inspected the cub frantically and her heart ached as though she had been stabbed. There were bites and gashes all over his little form. For a few moments, she thought it could still be alive. It breathed harshly and his little heart was hammering were her hand touched. As she rose, smoke invaded her. She moved forward cradling the cub in her arms, hoping things wouldn’t get worse. She had to escape.

The view chilled her bones and took her breath from her lounges. Everywhere she looked there were smoke and fire. The sky was a deep orange and the smoke covered every building in sight.

**_What the hell is happening?_ **

She looked at the cub in her arms and tears fell over his golden pelt. The urge to cry was now uncontrollable. Every limb shook violently and her eyes hurt from all the pain she witnessed. The cub’s heart no longer pounded.

“There is evil in all of us… Don’t cry.” A gentle voice soothed.

Reia sniffed and continued crying hugging the lifeless cub in her arms.

“I’m scared… Please don’t cry!” The small voice begged.

Reia held her head high and looked in the direction from where the voice came. Standing on the edge of the terrace was the crying child with white hair, her red eyes piercing her soul with an expression of sadness and regret.

“I told you to stay away from her! I told you they were coming! He, she and them. I told you!” She screamed and sobbed.

Reia opened her mouth to speak but no voice came out. She was so angry and lost. She couldn’t understand why this girl was, why everything felt so hopeless and torn. How was she to trust such a child or even listen to her, when she had no idea who she was?

“If you don’t listen, everything we love will be lost! Can’t you see that?” She yelled and stomped her feet “I’m scared… This all your fault! His fault! Her fault! Their fault!” She sobbed and her little shoulders shook “She won’t come here…” She sniffled “But I have to go. Soon it will be too late…!” She walked towards her “He is not the only innocent death you will witness…” Her tiny hand caressed Reia’s cheek “Help them! Help us …Or your heart will fall as well as the rest”

Reia shivered and hugged the cub close to her heart. Overwhelmed by loss and sadness, she fell on her knees and cried helplessly.

“I told you to stop crying! She’ll hear you!” The girl warned. But Reia was too hurt and surrendered to her sorrow. Everything seemed so confusing and bleak; she had no strength to fight it. The limp body of the cub, a reminder of her failure. The world could burn and consume her, for all she cared.

**_I don’t understand anything… Why is this happening? Why is there so much death and destruction?_ **

Small steps came closer to her.

“This is what you believe?” The girl asked placing her hand again on Reia’s cheek.

Reia thought of her words for a moment, and she thought of May and all the good things she had had.

“There is also good in all of us, see? We can hurt… But we can also heal.” She whispered “There is still hope for you. For them... For everyone…” She smiled “And for him…” The little girl said while looking at the lifeless cub.

Reia sniffled and looked at the cub.

**_But he’s dead! I let it happen. I didn’t save anyone. I can’t help him now… It’s too late!_ **

“You will wake one day to fire and blood. Everything will change but there is always something to be done… Even when everything seems broken” She said in a cold tone “She’s coming, you must go…!”

All these riddles and answers were making her brain ask so many more questions. There was no way she could help anyone in this state. And what was she supposed to listen to? It was all so messed up and bewildering. If she could only take his pain away and all the poison in him, he would be alive now, she thought.

**_I want him to live… If there is such a thing as good and hope. He would be alive now!_ **

A sudden pain crawled over her body like burning coals on her skin. Reia withstood it in surprise as she watched her hands slowly change to a sickening color. Gashes and tooth bites bloomed all over her skin. And yet, she welcomed the pain and all its torture. She held her breath and felt a faint beat in her arms, but the cub wasn’t moving.

“Just go! Go now!” The girl screamed.

Reia laughed nervously and rose to her feet in wonder. In a state of utter shock and happiness, she looked at the girl who pleaded her to leave.

“Go!” she commanded.

“Thank you…”  Reia mimed without speaking and stood on the edge of the roof in pain. She looked at the fire and smoke and closed her eyes holding the cub close to her heart. Everything stood still for a moment. She looked at the girl as she willed herself to jump into the fire and smoke, and into the pit of fire, she fell.

With a violent thud, Reia fell on the floor under her bed. Her heart was hammering, as usual after a nightmare and consequently covered in sweat. She smiled nervously as she scanned her surroundings noting that May hadn’t heard her this time. She was snoring with one leg fell out of her bed and her hands covering her face. She smiled as she stood up realizing it was already daylight. She pulled her friend's leg back into the bed and smiled at her ridiculous sleeping form. It was better for May to not see her in this state of distress; it would just make her worry.

 

* * *

 

­­­­­Maryam lay on the terrace enjoying the afternoon sun after their visit to Jorma’s place and a Dog Inn called “The hidden bone”. She laughed recalling the place’s name. It was full of strange brews and very ill-tempered dog people. But she had to admit they were pretty creative with the names. Rei and she had woken up early for their tour. So they returned home rather early. However, it had been a satisfying day all in all. She had bought a funny contraption from Jorma.  It didn’t seem useful, but she liked the shape of it. It looked like a cell phone of some sort. No harm could come from buying a worthless souvenir, she sighed feeling it in her pocket.

It had been two very dull weeks to allow Reia to rest. Well, except for the kitten invasion of course. It was fun having them around. And whenever Reia would get frustrated or refuse to rest, they’d just hug her and purr her to sleep. Although it seemed the cutest and sweetest thing in the world, it was obvious the kittens wanted free roaming in the house. So what better way to do so, than making Rei take a nap.

As she opened her eyes their little faces were already watching her with curiosity.

“Well, what a surprise… I haven’t seen you guys in eons” She said in a sarcastic tone.

Wily-Kit giggled hopped onto her and smothered her face over May’s cheek.

“How much time is that?” Wily-Kat asked confused.

“Never mind…it’s just a saying. But it’s a lot of time!” May answered as she rose.

“Is Rei sleeping?” Wily-Kit asked.

“No. She’s having a bath” May released Wily-Kit and stretched her arms.

“I hate baths…”Wily-Kat snorted.

“Come along Stinky, I’m sure your both hungry.”

“Don’t call me Stinky… You’re the stink here. You smell like an old cat!” Wily-kit spat pouting.

“I like bathing… And I’m not old!” May retorted with a smile “I’m at the flower of my youth and have a lot of years ahead of me if you must know!”

“Well… your scent smells eons older!” Wily-Kat told her with a smug grin on his face.

Wily-Kit just laughed and pointed at May hugging her middle. She thought of it for a moment and wondered if the powder was an old cat scent after all. But she discarded the thought quickly. It was too depressing to even allow herself to think that.

“Come here you little rascal! You think you’re funny huh?” May caught him in a hug and messed up his hair with her knuckle.

“No! Please stop!” Wily-Kat complained flailing his arms and trying to escape her grasp.

“Not a chance! You asked for it… Now withstand my vengeance weakling!” Maryam laughed and Wily-Kat rolled over the floor laughing at her little brother.

“Serves you right!” Wily-Kit said snorting a giggle.

“Shut-up Wily-Kit!” Wily-Kat warned with his hair all frizzed up and an angry frown on his face.

Wily-Kit stuck her tongue out and hid behind May making a goofy face at her brother.

“Well let’s calm down and get food into our systems okay?” Maryam declared with her hands on her hips.

“What is Rei cooking today?” Wily-Kit asked with a gleam in her eyes.

“I’m the one cooking today. Rei has the stuff to do.” May walked towards the door and began to descend the stairs. Little feet followed her quickly.

“We want Rei to cook for us!” Wily-Kat wined.

“Look guys… I’m doing the cooking. That’s the end of this discussion!” May said trying to sound firm “Besides I cook well!”

“Reia’s cooking is way… way…better” Wily-Kat whispered.

“I heard that!” May looked at him angrily over her shoulder.

“Like eons better than May!” He whispered again.

“I heard that too…” May crossed her hands over her chest and turned to look at them. “When you re-use a joke… It’s no longer funny buddy!”

“Of course it is!” Wily-Kat grinned.

Maryam let out a frustrated breath and ushered them to the room.  They obediently opened the door and began jumping on the beds. May laughed and swayed her head in resignation. They were such spoiled kittens that she didn’t even bother to scold them for undoing the beds. It was too fun to watch them be happy with simple things.

**I’m sure Rei will handle that soon.**

She went to the kitchen and made some snacks along with the fresh juice. By the time she was back, Reia was already standing firm with a look of disapproval and too very gloomy kittens.

“Oh come on Rei… We did the same things when we were kids!” May said to her placing the meal on the floor.

Reia simply shook her head and said “no” by moving her finger. By the time May looked at her and sighed she realized the kittens were already sitting around the food with tails swaying and a desperate expression. This time they both laughed at the kittens for at least waiting for them before attacking there scrumptious prey. As they joined the children, they were staring at Rei pouting with big shiny eyes. May watched her nod in approval so they could begin to eat, and they launched themselves eccentrically. 

They were eating like termites in their room and more crumbs fell from their mouth than what got into their system. It made her smile. They were always so hungry.

“So is it good?” May asked them with interest.

They nodded excitedly.

“See I told you!” May bit a sandwich full of pride and satisfaction.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Wily-Kit asked in between chewing and swallowing.

“Did you find your friend?” Wily-Kat asked and drank juice that dripped all over his whiskers.

“Would you to slow down? You’re going to choke to death if you eat like that!” May took a napkin and cleaned Wily-Kat’s mouth “The answer is “NO”… We haven’t found our friend yet. And… I did buy something interesting from a friend today.”

“Can I see? Please!” Wily-Kit begged.

“After your meal, I’ll show you ok? Eat… Slowly!” May looked at Reia and scratched her head. Reia wasn’t eating much, but she seemed lost looking at the kittens with a warm stare.

“Is this what you bought May?” Wily-Kat grinned and displayed the object that resembled a cell phone.

“How did you?” She pointed at him accusingly. He must have taken it when she was punishing him with her knuckle.

“I always find what I want!” Wily-Kat stated raising his brow and winking at May.

“Well, you sure have a talent… I guess you can look at it. But please give it back!” Maryam pleaded in defeat.

“Sure!” Wily-Kat smiled.

“Can I see it?” Wily-Kit clapped her hands and reached for her brother. They looked at it for a while and fortunately lost interest.

**Kittens…**

Wily-Kat smiled and gave her the cell back. He raised his chin and spoke with a ‘know it all’ expression.

“I have something way better than that anyway…It’s worth a fortune!” Wily-Kat announced and his sister smiled impishly.

“Oh yeah… And what would that be exactly?” She asked with a tinge of hope in her heart. Maybe the kittens had found something valuable. Something that could help them… Even Reia tilted her head intrigued.

“Since you’ve been so nice to us… Kat thought we should show you our most valued treasure!” Wily-Kit moved and placed herself between Rei and her. Kit’s eyes were full of excitement and she rubbed her head on both their arms and giggled.” Show them! Show them, Kat!”

Wily-Kat pulled a scroll from his bag and unfolded it like a poster over his head.

“I present to you a map of the great City of Eldara! Place of treasures and all you can eat!” Wily-Kat declared expecting an ovation. They were stunned and deflated by the news since it looked like someone had scammed the kids. The map didn’t seem very trustworthy and they didn’t want to upset the kittens.

“What makes you sure that’s an authentic map?” May asked cautiously.

“The city exists… And the map will take us to it one day! It’s our family treasure… Mom and dad wouldn’t lie about something like that!” Wily-Kat yelled with teary eyes.

It was so sweet of the kittens to believe and trust them with such a secret, that May couldn’t make herself contradict or destroy their dreams. Especially if their parents had told them silly stories to give them hope. But who were they to deny such a thing, when they had thought the same about Nadia’s book. The map could be a child’s tale… But even if there was a chance it could be a lie, she wasn’t going to ruin those hopeful happy smiles.

“Sounds cool! Let me look at it.” She asked with interest.

“No can do… Sorry! But if you help us find it, then I’ll show you the map. Who knows…? Your friend could be there!” Wily-Kat said in a serious tone.

Honestly at this point of their lives, just about anything sounded good or plausible. Rei looked at her with a look of amusement and shrugged.

“Okay then… I’ll help you guys when the time comes, only if you help me. How does that sound?” May proposed and extended her hand.

“You got a deal!” Wily-Kat smiled and shook her hand enthusiastically. His ears and his tail perked upwards in glee.

“Speaking of treasures…” Wily-Kit interrupted “Have you guys heard the latest news of the slums?”

“We were around… And I didn’t hear anything special.” May frowned.

“I overheard an old Dog merchant from Dog City… He said he saw lizards in great numbers camping outside the borders of their city.” She explained tugging Mays shirt “He was very old and nobody believed him though… I’m scared of lizards!”

“Maybe they’re just ghost stories to scare children… Or maybe he just wasn’t in his right mind! Don’t be scared. If they do come… We’ll stay together” May assured Kit and hugged her. But a bad feeling reminded her that she herself had seen lizards last year, miles away from the city when Panthro had saved her life.

**Are the lizards truly planning to attack Thundera again…**

And if so, where was Panthro? She questioned loosing herself in her thoughts again.

“We also heard that there were rumors about… The heroes coming back to our King! They say they are already on the move with great stuff from other lands!” Wily-Kit added “Maybe they’re coming back to save us! No lizard will want to attack Thundera if they’re here!” Wily-Kit said confidently and laid her head on Rei’s lap purring. When May looked at her, Rei’s eyes were wide and surprised by Kit’s statement. May’s heart raced and she took Rei’s hand in silence. There were no words to express the unexpected happiness these rumors caused. If there was any truth in them her soul would have renewed hope.

**Panthro is coming back! He could be…**

May observed that Kat was already eating his third sandwich. He said something, but all the contents in his mouth made him sound as though he were speaking another language. Lots of ra’s and la’s. They all burst into laughter.

“You’re a disgusting mess, Kat…” Maryam managed to say hugging her waist and laughing.

“Imf…knot…disgumstingh!”Wily-Kat continued to defend himself.

They all laughed in unison and there was a wonderful feeling of happiness and hope inside her. Maybe things were getting better, Maryam concluded. 

**Maybe he will be back to keep his promise.**


	21. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Chapter includes: mild cusring and some answers =P .
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Well, well... Hoped you had a good time with precious chapter. I'm so excited! Things are ... moving! lol! This was an enexpected chapter in my head. It was orignally meant to be inside chapter 20, but I decided it really needed to stand solo, because of its weight and information load. I hoped you liked chapter 20 as much I did! And will just see what happens with this one... Ooh my fingers be burning mon! So chapter 23 is being uploaded next... See you there!

#  Chapter 21

 

May looked at her surroundings and pulled her hood instinctively. It was midday and they were walking towards the Priest’s temple. They weren’t sure if they had made the right decision, but she was convinced that the great Jaga might have some answers for them. Even though she was scared of fucking things up big time, it was like seeking council from Arthur’s Merlin.

**Who wouldn’t talk to Merlin?**

 She smirked to herself. How would he react to their questions was a mystery?

Even without revealing themselves, there was a chance he could tell King Claudus of their existence. Or even see them as a threat. They were aliens amongst people who surely knew very little of space travel and other worlds. A medieval society could have a very negative reaction. Human history was the closest proof to how ignorant people reacted to things they weren’t familiar with. It was the riskiest card to play, but if he was someone they could trust, there was much to gain. Her palms sweat, the adrenaline coursed through her body as they took their first steps to the temple. There weren’t many people around, and she gapped at the distance between the floor and their objective. She didn’t remember it being so high up the day they had been here. She glowered at Rei who seemed as leery as she was. May conveyed half a smile and clasped their hands together.

After a long while, they reached the top and they scrutinized their surroundings with short breaths. May saw only two clerics guarding the door who appeared as still as stone statues, tall and regal with their eyes gazing straight ahead. They wore a helm in the shape of a feline´s head, over a hood of fine cloth that covered everything except their eyes. Large pauldrons adorned their shoulders which made them look taller, over a long milky white colored robe. She couldn’t help feeling small and a bit vulnerable while she stepped closer to them. It was a bit like looking at ancient gargoyles or sphinx statues, she thought.

She wasn’t sure how to approach them, or what she could say that could be appropriate. So she gathered her wits and stood between them with Reia at her side. She bowed awkwardly and raised her head to salute.

“Good afternoon clerics” Their heads twisted speedily to their direction, their gazes focused intensely on their presence, as if they locked on their target.

**Just like robots… So stiff, ugh!**

May bit her upper lip and raised a brow, a little thrown off by their reaction.

 “Well… We would like to see Jaga the High Priest.” The priest guards looked at each other and quickly returned their gazes on them as if intrigued, never saying a word “He’s expecting us! We have these seals as a token of his invitation…” Rei and she pulled out the cat seals and raised them at the side of their heads, hoping the two guards would say something.

There were momentary silence and one of the guards inclined his head in a short nod to the other.

**Weirdos…**

“Wait here.” One of them spoke firmly as he opened the door leaving them alone with gargoyle number two.

May shrugged at Rei’s speculative stare and they both waited at the doorstep a little alert.

After a few prolonged minutes of waiting, the guard reappeared closing the huge door behind him.

**They sure have strength…**

May inspected them wide-eyed.

“Follow me…” motioned Gargoyle number one.

So Maryam and Reia did follow him with cautious steps. They walked for a while around the temple and arrived at a small garden. It was simple, full of green pastures and blue flowers that May had never seen before. At the furthest point of the garden, the High Priest had his back to them while tending a flower bush, his staff resting over a stone. When they stepped closer the guard had already left them without warning.

“It is a fine day for flowers is it not? It’s wondrous how they bloom if taken care of.” He said abruptly without turning around.

“They are beautiful sir” May answered a little taken aback by the subject.

Jaga turned around with a pensive smile on his face and knelt to take his staff. As he arose elegantly he strode towards them and ushered them to follow with his long finger. Everything about him, from his regalia to his stature, emanated a natural ease and a strong presence that made her question his true powers.

**It would be awesome to see him throwing spells and see his cape flowing in the wind like a true sorcerer!**

But she switched her thoughts to the more important issue. The reason why they were here in the first place. And she couldn’t help notice he was taking them through a path behind the temple to a small door, which he opened and revealed a small room surrounded by seats that were very similar to church benches. In the middle of the room, there was a shrine with a miniature stone icon of a priest holding a book?

Mays' eyes traveled from the effigy to Jaga as he took a seat and invited them to join him.  They sat close to him dazed to the core by the calm energy around them. A place so silent and peaceful, that May thought of it as a safe haven.

“This is the temple’s greeting grounds… A special place for any who seek peace and knowledge” He waved a hand illustrating his surroundings.

May nodded and shimmied her way to be closer to him. Adjusting into a comfortable position to stare him in the face, preparing for what might be a significant conversation. For which she would have to tread carefully.

Jaga placed his staff beside him and spoke softly.

“I have brought you here to show you that you are safe and have nothing to fear… This is the most sacred of places, even for royalty. So you may speak freely and rest assured we are alone”

May breathed deeply before speaking.

“So there is no one here but us?” She asked and the priest nodded “And whatever we say will remain here…between us?”

Jaga nodded again and rose to his full height.

“I keep my promises child. Not even the King can venture here uninvited.” Jaga walked to the shrine and clapped twice and the room suddenly lit with fire torches at each corner “Now… that is much better don’t you think?” He conveyed a warm smile and sat again on a bench facing them.

“Okay… So whatever we say stays between us then? ” Maryam repeated.

“I already gave you my word little ones… Do I scare you so? ” Jaga said smirking in an almost sarcastic tone.

“No… It’s just. We don’t want to draw unwanted attention to us” May explained in a stiff tone.

“I can understand that...” He blinked slowly and pointed his hand towards them. May felt a shiver creeping up her spine “You may ask any questions you need to be answered, as long you reply mine to the fullest”

May quirked a brow and shrugged in agreement.

“I guess that’s fair enough”

Jaga placed his hands over his head and removed his helmet. Revealing the fact that he was semi-bald, which stunned May in such a way she had to suppress a teasing smile. Her lips twitched and she couldn’t help ogling at his bald head.

**He looks like an old Sean Connery… Beard and all!**

Jaga swayed his head to the side and raised a curious brow at her.

“What are your names?” Jaga asked calmly.

“My name is May…Her name is Reia. Why did you want to speak to us?” She countered quickly.

“Many cats come to our doors seeking to be trained into priesthood and sorcery. Not many succeed overcoming the trials. Each has a destiny… Something different to offer if they become one of us, that is.” he paused “As I said, very few show such eagerness and passion to commit” He stated it with clear intrigue “Every person has a certain glow… When I saw you, it was as if you would give your soul to pass those doors.”

“Our souls huh? Well… I’m not sure about that. ” Maryam snorted and then fell silent.

 “Do you know behind our doors?” He frowned and twisted his head to the side in a very feline way.

May looked at Reia who was fiddling with her fingers nervously. Was he considering them thieves? Or qualified students? She wasn’t sure what he was implying anymore. His questions were definitely confusing.

“No… But I’m sure there are priests, students, a sort of training room maybe.” She scratched her head “I’m just guessing here. We’ve never been inside before.”

Jaga stared at them thoughtfully. His eyes were so unreadable that she had to force herself to concentrate on his body language. There was no question he was analyzing them in the same manner.

“I see…” He placed a hand under his chin immersed in thought “I can’t identify your accent. Your scent is unnatural and you conceal yourselves as priest’s do.” he paused raising his head “You asked me if I would help someone who is not of my own kind… I wonder if that is the reason you hide yourselves. You’re not cats. Still there is no other mixed familiar scent” He suddenly scowled at them and May couldn’t help feeling a little nerve wrecked “So you leave me no choice… What are you?”

May held her breath and cringed at Reia’s excessive pressure on her hand.  She realized there was no way of escaping this subject even if they tried. And despite Rei’s objections, she knew lying to a high priest wasn’t smart at all.

“I guess you scored a point there… You are correct. We are not cats or dogs…” She hid from his stare sheepishly and began to trace the bench frame.

“There is no reason to hide from me… But if you insist on hiding, I’ll respect your decision.”

“Well…uhm… We weren’t sure if we could trust you. Plus if people saw us, they wouldn’t take it kindly, according to our knowledge. Everything that is different from cats is underneath them… Like dogs for example… Except we’re not like any animal you’ve smelled, as you clearly said yourself…” She stated and Jaga seemed unstirred.

“Either you are both keen observers or someone has been introducing you to our shameful flaws as a species.”

May smiled nervously and bit her lower lip. Jaga returned her smile widely.

“We can draw our own conclusions… But yes, we’ve been introduced to some cat-people facts.” She paused being careful of not fully giving away information “But it’s kind of easy to see it without anyone’s help, just by paying a little attention.”

Jaga inclined his head slightly and spoke narrowing his eyes.

“Do you truly think I see as plainly as others do?” He asked amused.

Mays brows rose in shock and her heart skipped a beat. He was right. He was a wizard, a priest, a cat-man who must’ve spent his whole life pondering and looking at things differently, like philosophers or monks. Someone who surely practiced introspection or meditation daily, to reach some kind of super enlightenment. His posture and his manner of speech were a clear statement of that sort of life. Suddenly she realized, this wasn’t just any person they were having a silly chat with. They had the honor of speaking to a holy man, someone of great importance and stature. Someone, who could comprehend and assimilate things differently from the regular folk, and hopefully not see them as something dangerous to his people.

**Funny how things take a while to hit you in the face**

“Why were you at the door that night?” Jaga asked, casually removing his cloak.

“We…” She hesitated but Rei nudged her to tell him. She gaped at Rei surprised then stared back at Jaga “Saw something… and heard something as well. I don’t think anybody else could see it… I mean, it’s not that it wasn’t there… At least we thought there was something. Not that we’re crazy or anything like that!”

Jaga laughed wholeheartedly and swayed his head from side to side.

“The way you speak is a very amusing child. I understand perfectly… You saw something beyond sight. Both of you have, in fact. There is no need to feel nervous. We are on equal terms you and I”

May exhaled a breath in disagreement.

“We are so not on the same level! Trust me…” She covered her eyes and then peeked at Reia, who seemed as lost as her.

 “Would you allow me to look at you as you are?” He asked softly.

May’s eyes opened like two plates, surprised at the request.

She took a moment to order the unruly doubts and eyed Reia from the corner of her eye, who astonishingly, uncovered her face. Her friend took her time to slowly remove her gloves and scarf. Then she glared at the priest without an ounce of fear on her delicate features.

**This was definitely unexpected…**

She cocked her head to the side and followed suit.

As she looked at the priest, she saw no trace of shock, fear or threat. Showing himself more amazed than disturbed, his eyes moving frantically to capture every peculiarity in detail. Smiling, not in a mild way, but truly happy to see them. She couldn’t help feeling a sudden satisfaction at his reaction. He hadn’t looked at them as lab rats, but as beings to admire.

“You are truly one of a kind… You honor me with such trust” He rose and stepped closer “You are a marvel to behold! You were correct in your assumptions… There is no animal like you. Though you have some similarities with some species… You do not belong fully to any of them.” He gestured to their hair “Your manes are very similar to our own. Your faces! So feline and yet so alien… What are you?”

“We’re humans… We don’t look threatening or disgusting to you?” May inquired truly incredulous.

 “Jiumans?” He stepped closer inspecting them “No… You are different. That is all. I feel as though I am trapped in a dream. Where have you come from children and how?” Jaga sat beside them and seemed hypnotized.

“We’re from a planet similar to yours called Earth… Yeah, I know! Weird huh?” May laughed nervously as Jaga looked at them and nodded.

“Earth? That explains many things. Beings from another world no less… May I?” She nodded while he reached for her hair “How were you able to come here?” Jaga asked while he lightly caressed a lock of May’s hair.

“That’s the thing we're not sure… Do you recognize these?” Maryam pushed up her sleeve and showed him the bracelet. He looked at her wrist thoughtfully.

“I haven’t seen such craftsmanship in decades… “His voice sounded strained and caught in his throat “There can be no doubt…These were clearly forged by the Blacksmiths from the Jaguar and Bengal clan… How… did you come by this?”

“We have two of these actually... It was a gift from a friend.” May allowed his shared information to sink in before speaking further “These people… Are they cats? Blacksmiths of important clans you mean?”

“Yes…but I haven’t seen anything like them before. There are ancient books that speak of similar artifacts… But little of them have been recovered. Still, I can recognize their origin… ”

“We think they are sort of why we’re here in the first place…” May added.

Jaga’s ears twitched and his gray eyes locked with hers.

“Can you remove them?” Jaga asked.

“I wish we could…But sadly no! They're stuck in place! Do you have any idea what they are or what they can do?”

He was silent for a moment and his hand traveled lightly over her wrist without touching. He frowned and exhaled a long breath.

 “Is there something wrong?” May asked a little annoyed.

“You think these brought you to our world?”

“As I said we’re not sure…”

“They’ve clung to you, you say? How do you feel since you’ve worn them?”

She hesitated before answering the question. She had always had dreams, so that was normal. The super healing wasn’t normal though. But there wasn’t anything certain that could confirm the bracelets were responsible for it. The only palpable proof to justify their space travel. And yet the Frisbee thing could be blamed for that too.

“Normal I guess… Sometimes they feel really warm. They burn our skin actually. Like the first day, we put them on…” She looked at Reia who nodded in confirmation.

“There must be something you noticed differently. Unless…” He stopped speaking abruptly and he signaled Rei to show him her bracelet. She did. And his face remained thoughtful. “Your jewel is empty child… How did it become so bleak? Did they look the same in the beginning?”

May ran her fingers through her hair irritated.

 “She’s lost her voice ever since we arrived here, so she can’t speak. But yes, the jewel was as red as mine is now.” She rubbed Rei’s back in a comforting motion “My body healed faster, and so did Reia’s, except her vocal cords of course. Humans heal… But not that fast. When we arrived, we were literally a bloody mess. We were looked after though… But I healed at an outrages speed. Still, that didn’t happen to Rei. So we’re sort of lost.” She sighed frustrated “I mean they look like normal jewelry, but they’re not.”

“I’m truly sorry for your loss… Did the person who took care of you teach you our language May?”

The way he said her name sounded so normal, so familiar. It sort of helped her relax and really clear her head. Come to think of it, she hadn’t thought of that detail. How could she forget that? She hit the wood bench excited. 

Jaga raised his brows surprised.

“Good point! Actually, I woke up speaking thunderian without any clue as to why?”

Jaga stood up and began pacing the room back and forth, apparently withdrawn in thought. After a long moment, he spoke calmly.

“This was truly unexpected…This is a sign that wasn’t foretold and I do not understand its nature. In simple words, there must be a reason why you have found such things in your world…” He gave his back to them and sighed deeply “Wielding such objects without proper knowledge is dangerous… Yet I see no danger because they have clearly chosen you as their holders. Whatever they are, they know where they should remain”

 “Wait a minute… What do you mean by ‘they’?”

“There are few artifacts that cats have recovered from our ancestors. One of them, being the sword of Omens”

“Omens?” May quirked a brow and couldn’t help feeling intrigued.

“Yes… Omens is a sword wielded only by the worthy ruler of our kind. It protects us and has blessed the cats with power and sovereignty. Nothing can compare to it.” He hummed thoughtfully “But there is a gap in our history as a race. Much has been lost to us. That is why I am not certain of how to help you.”   Jaga took her hand in his and smiled. “You are young, lost and in another world no less… You are wise not to tell anyone else of your presence. There are many questions that need answers. And you carry part of our history with you. Much has been forgotten or concealed of our heritage for our protection.” He paused and placed a hand on her chin “You must protect these treasures with your lives, as we do not know what they are capable of.” May eyed him warily. Jaga’s expression was a mixture of amazement and worry. “This is a very delicate matter which we cannot address unprepared. Other than the obvious reason that you are both not from this earth, there is also the scandal of a thundering relic being under the possession of a foreign species.”

“But what are they?” May insisted.

“I do not know… But you seem at peace baring them… I can see that you hold no threat to us. Somebody might have given you these for a purpose! You could be being used as an envoy or a deliverer of an omen. Your friend must have trusted you enough to keep these items safe. There are a million reasons, and yet nothing is certain!”

 “So that’s it… That’s all you can say…” May huffed a frustrated breath. She had a hunch he was hiding something, a subject he wasn’t sure he should share “Rei has read many books. She told me your people believe in magic… In jewels that possess a certain energy or power. Is that true? Because where we come from, not many believe magic exists. Some do agree in the energy or life force in people and things. But then again, everyone has different beliefs on Earth.” Rei smiled at her and she felt very happy with herself for remembering what Lynxaris had told Rei.

Jaga gave a half smile and took his staff as though presenting it to them.

“You are correct. We wield certain powers if the mind and soul are trained. We also possess talents… I am impressed!” He stepped closer and knelt before them “Everything has a life force, which many are not capable of seeing. As do trees, water, and gems. They can have less or more power depending on their source you see… They withhold a life of their own. The exceptional ones may require years of training to wield them unless born with a natural ability.” He moved his staff towards them and swirled it around making little stars fall around them like glittery rain “As you do… Everything has its own glow”

**That word again…**

 “So these might be or might not be like the sword of Omens… But they have a use, a way of mastering them, which doesn’t mean we are supposed to be the ones to harness their power and that we are simply their keepers until they find their true masters… Like Arthur’s sword, Excalibur. Yours is Omens. These might be related to it in some way? Am I on to something here or am I crazy?”

 “Indeed… But the rest are only assumptions May. Anything is possible… For all we know, there might be other reasons as well” Jaga tapped a finger on his cheek “You learn and listen well. This pleases me. Even so, there are no certainties of what withholding these relics mean and why they come from another world. We must consider beyond the simple facts.”

Reia elbowed May and wrote a question on paper.

‘Do gems communicate things to the holder?’

May pointed to the paper Rei was holding shyly.

“Yes… It might depend on its master’s ability of course. Some are only capable of using a small portion of its power. The bracelets might have taken a liking to its bearer and shown them something. Be its power, knowledge or anything that’s within its capacity. May has received our language as a gift, for example. The rest is a mystery that we all wish to unravel as we do with Omens”

“There are still things that somebody like you doesn’t know about Omens? That’s a really big, huge downer! I mean… we’re like light-years away from knowing their potential… Isn’t there like a manual or something? “

“We have sought this knowledge for many a year young ones” He took her wrist in his hand and took Rei’s  as though comparing them “My ancestors sought to keep these secrets, this knowledge safe from entities with poisoned souls. Ancient priests thought it best to hide things of the past where no one could find them. They say there is a book called “The book of Omens”, which holds all that needs to be known. We have yet to find it…” He smiled as he caressed their hands “There is a time for everything I believe… Destiny is a wise one”

It was comforting and weird to have someone as important as Jaga the High Priest hold their hands. But May realized that he understood that they were lost and suffering for it. A higher understanding of their problems as an alien species, in uncharted territory and with some really important things that didn’t belong to them. With no clue as to why it happened. It was all over his elderly features, a sort of worry and caring sentiment. Then he tapped them gently and withdrew himself at a minor distance.

“Tell me your age?”

 May took a moment to think and Reia suddenly began reminding her with hand signs all over her face.

“Oh…” She giggled nervously for not being able to remember. So much time had passed by, it was hard to recall such a silly detail “I’m seventeen and she’s nineteen years old”

“You are very young… Almost as young as the heirs” He twisted his head again as he sat “I assume you left everything you loved and valued behind… I’m very intrigued by this Earth planet of yours.  Is it like Third Earth?”

“Very similar! Though there might be some differences of moons and stars. The vegetation is way more colorful here. The food is different too…” She stopped before she could say anything about the life forms on earth. “But some things don’t change…”

“I suppose, if you say so, I’ll take your word for it. How long have you been here? Are you alone?”

May shook her head in response.

“We’re not alone… And we’ve been here on Third Earth, for almost… Two years.”

“You must’ve been heartbroken and so lost… You are very brave to venture and survive at such a tender age. But you must be careful of who you trust… There is no certainty what could happen to you if you are in the wrong hands.”

May shivered a little and stuttered before answering.

“We think we are… in very trustworthy hands. Temporarily that is…”

“But who are these people who have kept you safe? Who found you?” Jaga asked appearing genuinely concerned.

“I… Oh God…Might as well say it! Far too deep in shit to actually avoid the topic right? Excuse my cursing… Ehm… Plus you seem like a nice person” She looked at Reia who shrugged back at her and raised a hand to her face. Apparently, Rei wasn’t very proud of the way May conducted herself in the conversation. She took a deep breath and spilled the information like it burned her tongue “General Panthro found us… He nursed us to health and named us his charges or daughters I think”

Jaga’s eye’s widened in surprise.

“But is he with you?”

“No, no…” May’s shoulders slumped and her voice lowered considerably “He left us under someone else’s care. He said he had something important to do… He didn’t say why he was leaving. He never even told us what he was doing when he found us. But he’s the greatest cat I ever met, although I’m still a little mad at him…”

“I never thought of Panthro as a fatherly figure or a family cat, but then again, possibilities are infinitely beautiful. He adopted two daughters, not of his own kind…That is a great statement of care and trust from such a stern general… Considering the circumstances, I can understand why he would want to tell Claudus personally of this event. Especially knowing what you are… Though do not worry… One of his reasons must be a deep sense of caring for you two as well” He smiled at them “The reason why he left, is because he is still seeking the book of Omens. He must be ashamed to show himself with empty hands and…”

A sudden knock on the door halted their conversation.

“Yes?” Jaga asked calmly.

A young female voice spoke softly behind the door.

“Your presence is requested, my lord…”

“I’ll be there shortly…”Then he whispered “I’m afraid we must continue this conversation another time. I will leave first… Open the door after I’ve left and followed the path to the garden. I’m sure you know your way from there”

“Yes, we do… Thanks for your help!” May inclined her head respectfully along with Rei.

“ I mean to help you and I will not forget this matter. It is of utmost urgency that we unravel this mystery as soon as we can… You cannot hide forever under the shadows and there is no telling what could happen if we ignore this sign. Be it fate or coincidence… I will not share this with Claudus until Panthro’s return. But I will make sure to study the matter hastily. The only thing I ask of you is to remain safe until our next meeting” He laid a hand on Maryam’s shoulder “Come back to me children before the next black moon” He stood and left the room as regally as he had entered it.

After a few minutes they arranged their disguises again and May left without looking back. Reia held to her arm with a strong grip and seemed a little introverted. Jaga had pointed out many interesting things that could have stirred some ideas in Rei’s calculating head. Even so, to May one thing stood out in the conversation, more than any other subject. The way he had referred to their bracelets.

**He said ‘They’… As if they were persons.**

He had also remarked the fact that they had a purpose of being here. But she wasn’t sure she agreed. The idea of Nadia giving the bracelets to keep them safe didn’t fit with the ogre girl story. Also, she didn’t think Nadia knew any alien cat people or even wanted to help them. It was something else…

She placed her arm over Rei’s back and they walked in silence under a storm of thoughts. They would be lucky if they managed to sleep. They had a long night ahead of them!

 


	22. The crazy prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Chapter includes some mild cusring.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hey again! I know you might be sick of me talking! lol! Anyways... At this point I'm just happy people are actually reading it and got here. *hug* Writing this chapter was like an adrenaline shot that hasn't stopped yet. After I upload this... I'm about to start mashing notes and actually write chapter 23. For those who might want to kill me when they finish this...Just saying... I'm Asland and I'm on the move =P. Be prepared and hang in there. Cause when you finish you might realize that you're already at a point you didn't expect to be. I feel like Jaga now... *cough* Ok so enjoy! I hope you get what I mean. If not, surely chapter 23 will get this mysterious statement cleared =).
> 
> Thank yous: To all of you!

#  Chapter 22

 

 It was late night on the terrace. Reia could not rest and her fingers were anxious to finish her work. It had been tiresome after so many days of squeezing her neurons for every drop of information. And it had been fruitful after all. She couldn’t wait to see Maryam’s face after two weeks of hard dedication. Her fingers traced the last words of Nadia’s story and a sudden satisfaction made her eyes close in bliss. It was done. Finally, every word transcribed as genuinely as possible. Biting her lower lip she opened her eyes admiring the stars sprinkled on the black sky. It was as if they cheered at her accomplishment with every blink.

**_Finally, a part of you is back…_ **

She closed her notebook and breathed in and out and rose to her full height.

**_I’m not that useless after all. Next step… Figuring out this riddled mess!_ **

She reminded herself with a heavy sigh.

These last weeks… She hadn’t been herself at all. The dreams, coping with Jagnar’s presence, the book and above all, the reunion with Jaga.  Had consumed all her energies and in the reunion with Jaga, she had been silent. Well besides the fact that she was mute, she had the opportunity to write her questions. Still, she allowed May to take the lead while she listened carefully and assessed the situation at hand.  She observed, listened and studied the answers carefully. Jaga had been kind and thoughtful with his treatment towards them. Also, he was impressive and mysterious, as the first time they’d met. Never giving away more than what he needed to. It was amazing how he had casually addressed them as equals with such simple details. It hadn’t been easy for May to talk to a holy cat-man, but she managed it the best she could. Nevertheless, she had seen his good intentions, his wonder, his intrigue and will to help in each gesture. The bracelets were relics made by cats. Her bracelet was apparently dead or out of energy. And they could beholders as much as any other thing. Adding to that, he had said that they were given to them for a reason. Nadia had given them the bracelets for safekeeping or some sort of proof that her story was true. But when had she actually arrived on Third Earth to begin with?

Maybe she didn’t even send that package to them…

**_Then who had?_ **

She sighed rubbing her forehead. Nothing came to mind.

She held the book close and raised her hand to her mouth, biting her index finger absently.

All the dreams she had been through couldn’t be related to her bracelet because hers was lifeless according to Jaga. What had ruined it in such a way was another mystery to add to all the questions. And she had done well to concentrate on Jaga’s answers rather than butt-in to the conversation. His words, his thoughts, his body language were elements worth studying.

**He saw something special in all things… A meaning may be.**

And something beyond her understanding, she concluded.

Another thing she thought about was what he had said about Panthro. She acknowledged that May had done well in revealing that fact. His previous blurry statement made all the sense in the world now…

“I too had a friend… His name was Grune”

She shivered remembering his struggled explanation.

 “He too served the king in equal terms as mine… We had an important task that King Claudus had entrusted us. He betrayed me and our king…”

Rei rubbed her neck nervously and shut her eyes briefly remembering his sad expression.

He was talking about how he had failed to retrieve the Book of Omens… And he stated that Grune had betrayed him. So it was understandable why somebody like Panthro would take such a situation into his own hands before alerting the King.

**_This was personal_ **

So he left to finish what he had started before returning to his beloved city. Rei shook her head as she realized how all the pieces fit in place; this made her worry: for Panthro, for the outcome of his journey and their fate in all of this mess. 

The last dream had been upsetting. But even though she tried to convince herself it was just a dream, it brought an uneasy feeling in her chest.

 As she turned around to head back to her room for a well-deserved rest, her eyes almost caught a glimpse of a shadow, it disappeared as soon as she turned to face it. But surely her mind was playing tricks on her.

**_Maybe I am losing my mind_ **

 She placed a loose strand behind her ear thoughtfully recalling her childhood sleepovers. Maryam always had a flashlight with her. At first, it had been to scare away monsters and ghosts. But eventually, it became sort of a game. Maryam would hold the flashlight, and Rei along with Nadia would make shapes with their hands playing with the shadows. She remembered Nadia excelled at that game so well, that May sometimes included noises to give them life because she lacked the talent. It made Maryam feel an active participant so to speak and it was so much fun that they even made silly stories while Nadia moved her agile fingers playing with the light. Such a simple thing, which brought so much happiness, making the memory even more comforting and vivid.

**_No… Since that day, we’ve never been afraid of shadows, have we?_ **

She smiled and walked with ease. It was time to rest with the company of good memories, not scary shadows. She looked at the moon and breathed deeply.

**_One more day left to return to Jaga and hopefully have more answers_ **

 

* * *

 

 May walked in the ally feeling observed. She continued her path with Rei who seemed perky and oblivious to dangers.  Her posture and relaxed shoulders assured May she was in some world of happy thoughts. She grinned and continued onwards to Jorma’s place. It had been a month or so and she had been interested in the rumors the kittens had shared. She attended most of the slum bars and alleyways in an attempt to eavesdrop on anything related to the subject. Despite all her efforts, nothing came up.  So she was a little depressed regarding that matter in particular. Also, it drove her nuts not have a certainty of the lizard threat. The thought of being caught in a warzone unsettled her. Nonetheless, it was stupid to worry about something that hadn’t occurred yet.

**Live the now…**

So she squared her shoulders and moved on.

It took a while to reach Jorma’s home, the squiggly path in ascension was awful, and rocks were all over the place.

**If only people here made decent boots! What would I give for sturdy adventurer boots!**

She grimaced while raising her legs pushing her body to move, ignoring the evil pebbles that made their way through her sandals. Reia was walking ahead of her, appearing more eager and less tired than her.

“I hate sandals! I truly do!” Maryam grumbled in a bad mood.

Rei patted her shoulder and signaled her to move along. She couldn’t help feeling a little curious about Rei’s upbeat behavior. It was like she was extra thrilled to go out and see the world.

**Suspicious… Suspicious indeed!**

May put her thoughts aside and ventured forth to Jorma’s location. They were almost there.

When they arrived they knocked and Jorma invited them in without staring their way, too concentrated in an object of his collection. May sat on a chair and Rei immediately walked over to the small kitchen to make Jorma’s favorite tea. Apparently, dogs liked tea… She laughed imagining Jorma draped in English attire of the eighteen hundreds and a monocle in his right eye.  She instantly began laughing and her stomach hurt. Not being able to stop, Jorma looked at her perplexed.

“What on earth are you laughing about? Have I done something funny?” Jorma inquired raising a bushy brows.

Maryam barely refrained her laughter and struggled to speak.

“No…No… It’s nothing” she placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

“Well then, would like to see my latest find?” Jorma snickered and motioned her to join his side.

“Sure! What is it?” May asked intrigued.

It was a circular tech artifact with a lens. Similar to the Frisbee thing Nadia had given them, but not quite the shape. It looked more like an old cd-player from back home. It didn’t have any buttons, and it didn’t resemble the Frisbee object. So her shoulders sagged and she blew a strand of hair off her face frustrated.

“Do you know what it is?” She asked with less interest than before.

“I haven’t the slightest idea… But it certainly is the most intact tech I’ve ever encountered… Look at it!” He gestured and poked it with an instrument similar to a dentist’s dental probe. He touched it delicately and moved it closer to his lamp “It so beautiful… Just look at it! Such intricate design, untarnished and unscathed by time… I mean it seems to be made of metal and some other material which should make it heavy. Yet it weighs nothing! How can that be?” His voice sounded passionate and thrill.

“You seem fascinated Jorma… It is a great find though. It looks real and intact.” She acknowledged with a smile.

He returned her smile and continued poking and moving the cd-player around. Meanwhile, she searched the place hoping to find something of value to her. She watched Rei move the curtain with a tray of three cups of tea and cookies when suddenly Jorma began to sniff the air around him.

“Well, it looks like tea and cookies still are the winners against your hobby Jorma…” She laughed and elbowed him.

Jorma stood agitated and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. May realized he might not be sniffing the treats and beverage at all.

“I wasn’t expecting him to visit today…” Jorma spoke astounded.

May narrowed her eyes at Jorma’s sudden declaration.

“What are you talking about? Who’s coming?” She glared distrustfully.

Jorma shook his head and pushed her slightly towards the kitchen. May instinctively caught his hand to prevent his sudden approach.

“What are you doing?”

Jorma groaned and frowned at her.

“I’m trying to keep you unseen… He´s only steps away! Get in the kitchen before he arrives. He’s not alone…” Maryam seemed to hesitate, too curious about the reason behind his odd behavior. Jorma exhaled an exasperated breath as she released his hand. “It’s a client of mine girl… Get in the kitchen! Don’t peek or say a word while he’s here. And don’t come out until I tell you to do so!” He warned.

May blinked at him and turned around pushing Reia to the kitchen along with her.

“You should have said that in the first place… For a moment there, I thought you were turning us in!” May whispered annoyed.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous May! Go!” Jorma gestured them to leave waving his paws.

May retreated to the kitchen and straightened the curtain behind her.

**Jorma could really use some doors…**

May smiled when she saw Rei’s puzzled expression. She took the tray and placed it on the tiny counter on their side. Waiting in silence, May soon heard the approaching of footsteps and the clatter of chimes from the entrance. She held her breath and ushered Reia to stay close to the curtain. At least they could see the shadows and overhear the conversation. After all, it was just a piece of fabric shielding them.

“What is all this?” A female voice spoke.

Then she heard a male voice.

“It’s what’s out there… Beyond Thundera’s walls” He replied.

May fought the urge to pry on Jorma’s unexpected reunion. But her hands quickly motioned to move the fabric just a fraction to peek through, too intrigued by the secrecy and the clacking of objects. When she was about to reach the curtain, Reia grabbed her arm instantly before she could move any further and looked at her with disapproval. May jiggled her arm free and lightly slapped Reia’s hand in response. Reia huffed and began slapping back initiating a sort of catfight. Until May managed to grab her hands and gave Rei an irresistible pleading stare. She watched her friend free her hands from her grasp and place them on her hips. Finally, Rei made a surrendering gesture turning her back on her.

May smiled victoriously and thanked their luck for being able to have a small fight without noise. She moved the fabric slightly and peered at the room. Jorma was looking at someone, but she couldn’t see who it was, yet.

“What the Book of Omens calls… Technology!” The young male’s voice stated.

Her eyes opened wide stunned to the core by his words… Jolting her senses and she felt Reia’s hand rest on her back suddenly.

**_She must’ve heard him_ **

“Doesn’t everyone think those stories are just fairytales?” The female voice answered skeptically.

May was dazzled at the mentioning of the book. Who were these people? She asked herself drowned in frustration for not being able to see their faces. Her field of vision, only allowed her to see Jorma and his working station.

Suddenly the footsteps drew closer and Jorma turned around to face his desk while he clutched the rag that was covering his precious find. Simultaneously the two clients inclined their heads beside him and now she saw them as clear as daylight.

“You think this is a fairytale?” Jorma interrupted as he uncovered his prized loot.

It was the younger prince she had seen at the games briefly… She hadn’t seen him well. But the profile fit perfectly.

 He was a tall blond cat. By her pelt, she looked like a cheetah. A very beautiful cat-woman with long golden hair. They were both in trance gazing at Jorma’s Cd-player.

Her hands shook slightly as she blinked to take in the scene. Her hand instinctively extended behind her back feeling the space around her to grab Rei’s hand. Once she caught it, she pulled her vigorously, forcing her to stand in her place. At her reluctance, May was a little forceful and pushed Reia’s head to peek through the curtain.  

 

* * *

 

Reia stood a step away turning her back on May. She was a little frustrated at May’s childish curiosity. She didn’t approve of May spying on Jorma’s unexpected guests. No wonder she had no authority over the kittens. Maryam was an unruly kitten herself, she thought to cross her arms over her chest. After all he was strict with his client’s privacy. What merchant wouldn’t, especially if he dealt with black market items. She huffed a breath and remained offended until she heard the cat, who she assumed was a male by his voice, mentioning the Book of Omens. His voice stirred something inside her.

**_I’ve heard that voice before…_ **

Then she heard the female respond in disbelief, shaking her from her thoughts. She held her breath and placed a hand on May’s back, making her aware that she had heard him. It didn’t surprise her that some people might be open-minded. But she certainly didn’t expect someone to talk about the Book of Omens so lightly, even revealing that it spoke of technology.

Then Jorma spoke again.

“You think **this** is a fairytale?”

She heard the rustle of fabric.

Then she felt Maryam’s heartbeat quicken, matching hers. May was so still; she wondered what she was seeing.  But she refused to join her in this wicked invasion of privacy.

Without warning, May reached out to her not sparing a glance, finally grabbing her wrist to pull her with full force. Maryam’s other hand, traveled to her head brutally, forcing her to look through the hole between fabric and frame.

All she saw was a tall woman hunching over the table, her head with long blonde hair blocking her view.

As she tried to pull away, Maryam kept a firm hold on her head. Commanding her to stay put.

“I think it’s probably just another fake, people like you, sell to people like him.” The female cat said raising her head, allowing her to see the rest of the company.

Reia recognized the blue cloak instantly. Except now, the stranger wasn’t hiding his face anymore. It was the same person they had bumped into the first day they met Jorma. The same wanderer, who had stepped in to help them against the lowlifes in the slums, she couldn’t have mistaken him. His voice had sounded familiar because it was him. There was no doubt about it. And now she could see his face clearly. He looked young, perhaps a year or two older than them. He had thick spiky red hair and the same sideburns she had noticed when he helped her up. He had a handsome face, with thick red eyebrows, crystal deep blue eyes, a slightly pointy nose. She recognized the same thin lips she had seen before and a stubborn chin. A mixture between mocha and sandy white colored fur framed his face and his nose elegantly, just like his arms. He had big pointy ears but not as long as Jagnar’s. Strong built, but shorter than the female who stood beside Jorma. His face seemed serious and focused as he looked at the technological artifact in his hands.

“As cubs, we believed the tales about ships that could fly. Maybe everyone else outgrew them, but... I didn't" he paused "I know there's a bigger world out there!”

Reia released a breath as she heard his statement. His voice was hopeful and soothing, with a tinge of innocence. She couldn’t help feeling a sudden admiration for his words. He was someone in search of a dream. Someone who had strong beliefs in legends that he thought had some truth to them.

He looked at the blonde cat-woman and said.

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” 

**_People usually think that about all dreamers… Like Newton or Galileo. All crazy! Crazy is good in my book._ **

She thought to herself and smirked.

“I think you´re … Different” The cat-woman replied.

**_Yup…_ **

She couldn’t agree more. He was very different from all the narrow-minded cats she had seen. But who was this guy, that Maryam felt it urgent for her to see him? He seemed like any other cat. Admittedly handsome, and slightly different from the common folk because of his clothes.  He looked approachable though.

The bell of the Town Hall rang in the distance. Shaking her focus from her musings and she returned her stare to the young cat-man when he gasped. He looked startled and his face contorted in swift realization.

“Oh! I’m late…” He threw some coins at Jorma “I’ll take it!” He raised a strong arm to his hood and smiled showing his protruding canines.

**_Such a warm charming smile!_ **

 “Maybe next time, I can bail you out of trouble.” He offered with a wink as he covered his face and turned around. Reia saw him leave quickly followed by his cat-monkey pet and felt curiosity eating her away.

“Definitely different…” The apparent cheetah murmured. Her pelt was a mixture of beautiful gold and yellows with brown spots, tall slim figure, long lean legs, strong arms, a lean waist and astonishingly big breasts. Reia acknowledged her beauty immediately. In comparison to most of the female cats she had seen, the Cheetah appeared like someone who worked out and wasn’t very lady like. Less uptight and refined “Well then… I have to go too.” She said turning around waving at Jorma. “See ya!” 

Like a bolt of light, she left the room speedily leaving Jorma and her gaping. Reia had never seen someone with such speed and elegance in all her life.

**_She’s like Flash? Oh great! No, I sound like geeky May!_ **

Her pulse faltered and she was caught unaware when Jorma suddenly walked straight to them. He opened the curtain and May’s hand quickly left her head.

“You’re worse than cats!” He barked and placed his fists on his hips. He looked at them reprehending both with his stare. “Did you enjoy snooping on my personal affairs?”

Reia looked at May and scowled. Of course, gruJorma would be upset! She observed May pout innocently and raise her hands in surrender.

“You have to admit, it wasn’t totally our fault… I mean we were close enough to hear everything you said without even looking!”

He grunted something and scratched his mustache. And Rei had to agree she had a valid point.

May raised a hand to her ear smiling mischievously as if trying to hear something.

“Is that the sound of defeat?” Maryam said.

Jorma’s shoulders sagged and he sighed deeply.

“I suppose you’re right… I just wasn’t expecting him to show up today. He’s a particularly special customer.” He approached to take a cookie “Can I trust you in keeping this to yourselves?” He bit the cookie and raised a brow.

“Sure! One question though! Just to make sure I’m not imagining things…”

Reia twisted her head to the side confused. She noticed that Maryam looked slightly excited.

 Jorma bit into his cookie, savoring it while he stared at May.

“Well go on then… I think you heard and saw enough to satisfy your interests. What do you wish to know?”

“Is that customer who I think he is?” Maryam inquired with a thirsty look on her face.

Jorma bit another chunk of cookie and sipped some tea very slowly.

“Who?” Jorma responded nonchalantly, enjoying May’s suffering.

“The guy with the red hair! The one you sold your valuable acquisition too!” May said exasperatedly. Reia pressed her lips firmly, trying really hard not to smile.

“Oh… That one! Who do you think he is?” He said playing dumb as he slowly reached for another cookie.

“Oh for God sakes Jorma! Come on! Work with me here!” She lunged at him, taking the plate of cookies and the one from his hand.

Jorma laughed immediately.

“He’s the prince, isn’t he? Your special unexpected customer is the Kings son, Prince Lion’O.”

Reia had to hold on to something before her legs gave away and would surely fall. Her eyes roamed all over Jorma’s stance.

**Prince? He’s a prince?**

She gasped and gulped air as well. Now she was searching for his face in her memories. She hadn’t been able to see him when Lynxia pointed him out at the games. At that moment, her mind was too busy thinking what Reia had told her about the tiger. The other prince… Also, she had to admit, her eyes had only laid upon May and Jagnar that night. Well, and the games of course…

**_A prince in the slums, looking for lost technology?_ **

Not the typical stuck-up prince she imagined at all. After what May had said about prince Tygra, she just assumed he would be just like him. She also had imagined he’d be childish or plain weird, because of the vicious rumors. Everyone spoke of his odd behavior like it was vile and indecent. And she couldn’t help feeling a little guilty for her prejudice.

  ** _Well, he is weird compared to others… But a good kind of weird!_**

Her head snapped back to reality when Jorma spoke.

“You evil little thing! If you knew, why did you need me to tell you? Give the cookies back!” Jorma spat.

Reia raised a hand to her mouth and suppressed her laugh as much as she could. She slapped May’s shoulder lightly.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t going crazy…That’s all! Here. You can have your cookies. Stop pouting at me”

**_She always gets what she wants, doesn’t she?_ **

“Let’s just sit and enjoy the snack shall we? I think I’ve outdone myself this time! They´re scrumptious and just perfect” He declared taking the plate from Maryam’s grasp.

“Yeah, sure! Another question though…” May took the tray and paced to the workstation.

“If you must…” Jorma sat in his small chair casually.

“How long has he been coming here? And why does he have such a big interest in technology?” Maryam asked confused.

Jorma sighed scratching his ears vibrantly.

“He’s the best customer I have… He’s been visiting me ever since he was old enough to do so. I would say around the age of thirteen or fourteen maybe. Sometimes his brother followed him because his father didn’t approve of him wandering around the streets. It’s improper conduct for a prince… And the slums being the least of all places for someone of his stature” He drank a sip of tea and Reia leaned on the wall totally absorbed by Jorma’s story “Also, he has helped me in the worst of times with good coin. Not many value these sort of collectibles. Especially cats! Too skeptical to buy worthless junk you see” he steadied himself and smiled “My customers are usually blacksmiths or stray children looking for toys they talk about in fairytales… Yet the prince has always been kind and very curious. Since I met him, I knew he had no notion of his importance to the crown. He never treated me like most of the cats, never looked at me the way they did. I can still remember his innocent face when I told him to leave. He came back again the next day, with ten thunderian gold coins! Can you imagine how startled I was? How scared I was of the consequences if I allowed this child to see the collection? I mean we are in the City of cats…” He laughed and Reia smiled along with him amused. He seemed to care deeply for the crazy prince. “I could’ve taken advantage of his coin. I was very poor and an angry dog at that time. But something in the way he looked at me made reconsider…   So I gave him cookies, some milk and a couple of small things. I refused his offering, but when he left, there were five thunderian gold coins on my workstation.” He exhaled deeply wiggling his mustache “He believes the stories and the rumors so much, he has dedicated his short life to it, without thought or care of what others might think of it. So, he is shunned by many, because to the cats, he is still acting like a child.” Jorma stared into his cup quietly then continued “I just think he has bigger dreams than most.”

May nodded and Reia raised a hand to her chest. The story had struck a chord in her. She could easily imagine the scene in her head from what she collected.

“Well don’t worry… I won’t tell on you.” May tapped his shoulder “He seems like a good guy.”

Jorma inclined his head in agreement.

Rei took a clean slate and wrote a question for Jorma.

‘If cats are curious why do they avoid or show disbelief instead of asking questions about these stories?’

Then she handed it to him awaiting his answer. May peeked at it from the rim of her eye and she also looked at Jorma expectantly.

“Fear pushes away even the most curious of races sweet Rei. As there are stories of great contraptions and glorious technology, there are also the tales of the destruction that followed it. Cats are fearful and wary of what they don’t understand, naturally. But they think they have the only truth and power over the rest of us. Clearly stating they are the more evolved and civilized of all the animals. Believing their ways keeps the peace and prosperity… ”

Reia and May fell silent.

There was nothing more to say. They couldn’t make comments or defend anyone. Choosing to remain as neutral as possible in these circumstances and Reia wondered if the prince would have a chance in changing things once he proved he was right. Surely people wouldn’t take it kindly and maybe he’d be declared a madman. But maybe there was hope for him to thrive in his quest. You need to throw the first pebble to create a ripple and change fate, she reasoned. Although the burden of changing the thoughts of thousands of people could be something almost impossible to achieve if he wasn’t supported.

 Suddenly she remembered his innocent face and dreamy features as he had stared at the tech object in his hand as if it was the most precious treasure in the world.  Maybe as he matured and gained a little help he could change the world.

**_Changes always begin with a dream…_ **

 Who knew? Maybe he was just the crazy person his people would need someday. She took a cookie and Maryam followed her.

“Jorma?” her friend said between crunchy bites.

“Yes, May?” Jorma cocked a brow.

“What do you put in these things that make them so delicious and crunchy?” She asked with a mouthful.

Jorma waved a hand dismissing her question.

“I wouldn’t dare reveal my family recipe!”

“Oh, come on! Maybe Reia can learn how to make them someday. She’s a great cook!” She suggested and then swallowed.

“Well, if you insist…” May nodded vigorously at him “The secret is adding crushed bird bones and insect burly bottoms which have sweet nectar! Add it some butter and flower in the mix and you’ve got Jorma delights! It’s very nutritious”

Rei began to feel her stomach churn and bile rose to her throat as she took in Jorma’s revelation. She covered her mouth and realized those black things in the cookies weren’t raisins. And she watched May jolt off her feet and spin with haste towards the kitchen sink.

“Oh my God Jorma!” She yelled furiously.

“Who is this God of yours? He must be sick of your whining.” Jorma laughed and raised a hand to snout.

She cursed May endlessly for being so inquisitive and snoopy.

**_She had to ask!_ **

Was her last thought before she went to the bathroom to spill her guts.

* * *

 

 

After a brief tea time with Jorma, Maryam decided to leave quickly, in case of nausea continued. She walked through the slums humming to herself while Reia was ahead looking at some food post. No doubt looking for something sweet to ash off the foul taste in their mouth. The kittens would benefit as well since like any other kids, they loved sweets.

Slowing her pace to give Reia a little time she still felt observed since they got out of the house. It was odd because she couldn’t see anyone suspicious following them around. Just a silly hunch, she supposed.

**I’m growing paranoid. Stop imagining things!**

She scolded herself and slapped her forehead.

As May approached Reia , she saw her friend carry a pretty big bag in her hand. When she was about to inspect the contents to see what Rei had bought, her hand froze midway. Her limbs stiffened as she felt her heart thump violently in her chest. Her breath caught, as her heart smacked her ribs. Her eyes locked with Rei’s questioning stare. She couldn´t move, but she heard the bag hit the ground when it slipped Reia’s grasp. She witnessed her friend’s similar anguish as her skin grew paler and her eyes became unfocused.

‘Thump’

Another violent beat hammered her chest and she winced at the pain. Her vision blurred. She tried to say something, but the words turned sluggish and sloppy. A pang of heat consumed her skin and she exuded cold sweat. As much as she tried to focus and seize control of her body, the symptoms grew stronger, like waves of energy taking hold of her. She shivered as her body suffered constant changes of heat and cold.

**Maybe it’s just a really bad fever.**

She thought of the cookies. But as much as she hated the ingredients, they had eaten them before and had been fine.

**Somatizing a fever?**

There could be many reasons; still, she wasn’t able to do anything to stop it. She blinked and her hand tried slowly to reach Rei’s. Their surrounding had turned dark and blurry. She tried to control her breath and slow her pulse to make heart slow down. The way it pumped and expanded in her chest was unnatural like it was being moved or manipulated by some force. She forced her breathing to slow and finally caught Reia’s hand to steady her. She looked so pale and in shock, it scared her. But she couldn’t allow fear to accelerate her pulse. The idea was to calm down. The panic and the anxiety had to subside to recover control.

As she pressed Rei’s hand tightly, she heard hisses all around her. But everything was so dark and hazy she couldn’t see what was making those horrible sounds. A shriek of pain resounded. But she knew Rei hadn’t screamed. Her mouth was so tightly sealed and her features distorted. The scream was so powerful that her chest hurt even worse than it had. And as she fell on her knees, all she could see was red and black swirls surrounding them.

Sudden warmth touched her shoulder lightly. Unable to turn her head she slouched breathing hard. She could make out Rei´s delicate form lying on the floor while she held her hand.

  **Please stop!**

 She pleaded.

The sound of a weak voice called her name. So frightened and worried. Willing all her strength to return, she listened carefully.

‘ayyyy…Marya…mmm’

**Who’s calling me?**

“Maryam!” The tiny voice said “Come in May! Wake up!”

May focused on the tune of his call.

**A boy?**

“Come on May! Get up! What’s wrong with you?” he said worriedly.

She somewhat raised her head to try to see him. His face a blurry haze of gold and brown.

**Wily-Kat?**

He blinked at her worried and she tried to speak but failed.

“Can you hear me? Please!” he said urgently.

Another voice spoke and soon gushes and murmurs along with it.

“Rei’s getting up!” A girl’s voice cheered.

**Wily-Kit? Thank God!**

She pressed her eyelids shut and she groaned, feeling everything stiff and sore. Her mouth opened forcefully as she saw Wily-Kat’s eyes blinking at her.

“Kat…Help me…up!” She slurred.

“She’s fine! You help Rei sis’ ”.

As she stood she began to regain her sight like flashing pictures. Apparently quite a crowd had gathered around them and it made her frown. Gaining attention from strangers wasn’t good. So she pushed her feet allowing Kat to take her weight. It wasn’t a pretty stride, but soon her breath turned normal and she could see everything. No blackness.  Reia was beside her, struggling with Kit who asked her if she was okay every five seconds.

“I’m okay Kat…I can stand alone” She assured him.

“For real?” he asked distrustfully.

“For real little guy… For real” She smiled at him and he purred hugging her middle.

May held him close to calm him.

“So you were following us huh?” She bent her head and smiled at him. He suddenly shrugged and looked away.

“Sort of…” he said shyly and a tinge of red on his cheeks “It was Kit’s idea to sneak on you…”

“Well, I’m really glad you did! But no sneaking next time!” She rubbed his hair playfully.

Looking at Rei, she noticed she also had recovered. Her steps were sure and she looked back over her shoulder, with a questioning expression.

**Yeah… What the hell is happening?**

Thankfully tomorrow Jaga could have some answers for them. She raised her hand contemplating the bracelet on her wrist.

**I hate fever and snakes you know… That wasn’t funny!**

She shook her head realizing she was mentally talking to an inanimate jewelry. She scowled at it and cursed silently. They needed to get back home before sundown. Running around after such a horrible panic attack wasn’t a good idea.

“Rei? You okay?” She shouted.

Rei nodded and made a walking gesture with her fingers, and then a roof joining her hands.

“Yeah… Let’s go home before this gets worse.” She agreed.

“We’ll tag along!” Kit said hugging Rei’s arm.

“Well, what a lucky day for such an escort!”

Wily-Kat puffed his chest and placed his hands on his hips. Standing straight as if he had grown a few inches and she realized one of his hands was holding the bag of sweet goodies. May laughed and hugged her stomach not being able to hold it. Her outburst shocked the three of them who looked at her as if she were crazy.

“I didn’t know I had insurance for my stuff as well!” She continued laughing.

Kit and Rei looked at each other and Kat frowned moving his tale impatiently.

“Never mind!” She said and began walking.

Around four in the afternoon, Lynxaris appeared at their doorstep with a very somber aura, Maryam acknowledge. Thankfully they had told the kittens to leave them so they could rest.

Lynxaris seemed off somehow. He hadn’t even tasted his soup, which was a shocker since he was very proud of his cuisine. He laid Reia’s fresh set of paper and sat down quietly. May tossed her soup in the sink and she realized the old geezer hadn’t even heard her. Lynxaris’s cane thumped on the floor steadily while he nodded absently. He didn’t even pay attention to Rei’s writing…

An abrupt huff caught her attention.

It was Lynxaris patting Reis head in front of the fading fire.

“There have been others here…“ He declared absently.

May froze in her place, the hair of her arms prickled and her jaw clenched. She couldn’t hear Rei move either; surely she too was caught in a whirlwind of panic. Just when she was about to answer, Lynxaris interrupted her.

“And by your silence, I assume you have been outside without a proper escort. This place reeks of Milcura flowers and dirty clothes! Not to mention the rotten sent of cats! Who certainly do not belong to my kin!”

 May was dumbstruck and agitated at his angry words. His eyes pierced her soul and she straightened her shoulder in defiance. She wasn’t going to squirm under his stare or his accusations. She had to speak out.

“You’ve gone coo coo, old man. How dare you accuse us of such a thing?” she answered calmly. “Must be that nasty soup that’s intoxicated your brain or something!”

There was no way she could deny the intrusion of the kittens or the excessive incense. But she had to stand up in denial. This was serious. Apparently, Lynxaris’s nose was as sharp as he had claimed, or maybe Rei’s incense didn’t work with him. Then why hadn’t Jagnar smelled the scents as well?

“I was debating on whether to kick your hides or tell my grandson… Do you realize the meaning of your little foolish escapes? Do you even realize the consequences of such disobedience?” He howled in rage as he stood, his eyes flashing at her menacingly.

“Nothing happened old man!” May spat in anger.

“Stop lying you little wench!” He hit the floor with his cane violently. “Nothing happened?” He scoffed “You betrayed my grandson and fooled around behind his back like spoiled brats! Is that any way to thank your caretakers?”

May watched Rei hold her hands high at each side of her face, motioning her to calm down. But May refused to do so.

“Oh, I’m sure you mean our prison guards…” She answered no longer trying to withhold her tongue.

Reia looked panicked and Lynxaris stood clutching his cane with a look of disdain. The look brought sour memories of her mother.

“Disrespectful wretched creature! How dare you defy me with such disregard?” He pointed his cane at her shuddering “No doubt you convinced her to support you in this foolish nonsense!”

“I am not a child Lynxaris and Rei isn’t either!” She pointed a finger at him “You want to know the truth? Yes. We did go out! We just went a few times to buy things. Girls do that! Besides nobody saw us! That scent must be from people who ran into us…” Maryam explained defensively.

“You will listen to reason even if I have to flock you until you´re motionless! Do not stray from the rules of this house young spitfire or I will break your will to stand on your own feet!  If I sense a stranger or suspect something in my next visit you will suffer the consequences!” He moved close and suddenly Rei stood between them. Rei pushed Lynxaris slightly and held her hand firmly.

May shot him a menacing stare.

“So… Not an ounce of guilt or repentance. I warn you May… If you break the rules again, I will have no choice but to separate you! I’ll take your sister with me and you will never see her again until I say so!” He threatened with a scornful tone.

“Over my dead body, you old geezer! You so much as try and I’ll make you regret it! Panthro would never agree to that! I don’t think Jagnar would either…” She assured him out of breath.

“Jagnar will do what is needed to preserve his status and his oath. Even if it means listening to me…” He raised a brow.

“Is that so?” Jagnar’s voice echoed in the room. Apparently, Lynxaris had been too distracted to notice. He didn’t expect Jagnar to appear so stealthily. His face was stern and his lips were sealed tightly. Lynxaris extended his arms in welcome and practically reveled at his appearance. Maryam couldn’t help shudder; the urge to strangle Lynxaris was too strong. She wouldn’t allow anyone to treat her this way, or take Rei away from her.  The old man had every right to be angry. But his threats and temperament were excessive. Something was a little odd in his changed demeanor.

May observed Jagnar close the door and stand his ground without taking a footstep towards his grandfather. Things were going to go downhill from this point and there was no way to mend it.

**This is going to be interesting…**

 “Jagnar my boy! How lovely of you to join us… And so early!” Lynxaris spoke playfully.

“Why are you here without warning me of your arrival?” Jagnar uttered in a low tone. His eyes were cold and unyielding.

“I didn’t think I required your permission to see them. Oh… Forgive this poor old man for intruding in your duties, you seem to perform so well in my absence! After all, they are your responsibility…”

“Is there something you wish to tell me, Outlander?  If so, speak clearly. If not, leave at once!” Jagnar narrowed his eyes and held his fist at his sides. May could feel Reia’s shallow breaths as she witnessed the stressful scene. Jagnar looked really pissed just like the very first day they’d met him.

“Don’t look at me that way! I am still your grandfather Jagnar! And as an elder, you will show respect!” Lynxaris stomped his cane on the floor in rage.

May snickered at the scene and realized she wasn’t the only one who could make Lynxaris lose his cool. Still, this situation was really bad. But she couldn’t help feel liberated seeing Jagnar’s anger at Lynxaris.

“You deserve none… Not from me or my people!” Jagnar stated raising his chin.

“Your people? So we’re back to politics now… You are a fool Jagnar! A fool who doesn’t even realize his charges have betrayed him!”

Jagnar’s eyes widened and he breathed heavily.

He wasn’t expecting that she realized and remained silent. Maintaining her attention on them. Rei was at her side looking at the ground absently while Jagnar looked at them and returned his stare to Lynxaris.

After a moment he spoke.

“That does not give you the right to threaten them or instruct them with fear… I am responsible for them! Not you or anyone else for that matter.”

“They deserve to be taught a lesson for their disobedience… If you won’t assume the task appropriately, then I will take them under my wing and force them to understand boundaries!” He threatened to point his cane at his face. Jagnar’s ears flattened with a killing stare.

“They are not objects or treasures to add to your findings! They don’t belong to you!” Jagnar yelled and paced towards them. May was stunned at his words.

**What did he mean by that?**

As he stepped closer to them he towered over his grandfather with a look of disgust on his features. His long hand pushed Lynxaris away. Forcing him to distance himself.

“How dare you treat me that way!” he retorted angrily.

“Leave! You have no further business here” He hissed “I won’t be your puppet…I forbid you to come here… You come close to them or utter a word and I will request they banish you for good!” 

**Way to go Jagnar!**

And although May was stunned, she couldn’t help wonder why he was defending them. Maybe he was insulted by the last words he overheard Lynxaris say. Maybe he did care for them. Nevertheless, some of the things Jagnar said disturbed her.

“I too share the burden of caring for them Jagnar! You can’t object to that! This is no longer a temporary affair!”

Maryam frowned confused.

“It stopped being your responsibility since the day you brought them to our city and placed them under my care! I will request father’s presence if need be! You hold no rights here anymore!” Jagnar howled and shielded them with his body. She could only see his back.

“You haven’t told them, have you? You didn’t have a chance. Failing yet again grandson, how amusing” Lynxaris chuckled.

“Tell us what?” Maryam asked anxiously. She had an awful feeling something was very wrong.

Jagnar twisted his head to look over his shoulder. His brow furrowed and he returned his stare to Lynxaris.

“I forbid you to ever return! You are nothing to me or my family. An Outlander you are and you will remain so!”

“Now that Panthro is deceased, we will see about that!” Lynxaris replied with a wide smile.

Maryam’s felt her tongue grow numb. Her eyes hurt like someone had scratched them and all hell broke loose inside. Pain and anger mixed together in a storm of emotions.

“No, no…It can’t be! You´re lying! It can’t be…” She yelled choking at the last words.

“If you don’t believe me… Then ask him yourself!” Lynxaris shook his head from side to side and turned around heading to the door.

May trembled violently and forced herself to speak.

“He’s lying isn’t he Jagnar?” He was silent “Say something Goddammit! Tell me he’s lying just to scare us!”

His silence chilled her bones. She felt like she wanted to break things, scream and cry all at once.

“It is… True.” Jagnar admitted in a low mournful tone.

She trembled again and Reia reached out for her. But it was too painful to bear. She didn’t want to see Rei’s face. Or any of their faces. It would only mean his death was real, and she couldn’t accept that. Her world was crumbling and she just wanted to run far away from everything that hurt. All of it! Will all the hardships and pain away. Her feet moved on their own, and she ran to the stairs feeling asphyxiated. The walls were closing around crushing her heart into pieces.

 “I’ll take my leave then… But I’ll be back, you’ll see. In the meantime, I wish you good luck grandson.”

Those were the last words May heard Lynxaris say as she went up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 May slipped from Rei’s hands and stood there petrified.

**Panthro’s dead?**

She quivered and stared at Jagnar back in disbelief. It was all such a huge mess already, that she sighed heavily trying to order her thoughts.

Lynxaris took a few steps closer to the door.

“I’ll take my leave then… But I’ll be back, you’ll see. In the meantime, I wish you good luck grandson.” His words echoed and the door closed behind him.

Everything had turned out so badly! Lynxaris discovering their betrayal, his anger, the weight of Jagnar’s disappointment. And most importantly, Panthro’s death. It all went tumbling down in a blink of an eye. She placed a hand on her chest letting the events sink in. She never expected Lynxaris to act so coldly, so inconsiderate and tactless towards them. He had a right to be angry and scold them, but not this way. Rejoicing in May’s pain and showing Jagnar’s failure like a trophy.

**_I never saw that coming_ **

She winced when she recalled his words. His stare had changed so crudely. His threats lashing at her heart leaving deep wounds. Declaring he would separate them as if he had a right over their fate. Had he changed or had he always been this way? How couldn’t she have seen it? It hurt her. And it bothered her, even more, knowing he had hurt May without an ounce of guilt in his voice.

**_Why?_ **

And now their only hope, their friend, was gone.

What would they do without him? Surely May would resolve that there was no purpose in staying except for Jaga’s council. But what would happen after that?  She had so many questions and it was hard to think logically. She too was feeling the loss. A deep fear burning in her chest that she couldn’t control. So many months expecting his return, giving them hope. Now they were truly alone in their quest.

Her eyes studied Jagnar’s back warily. What would Jagnar do now that he knew what they had done?

**_This is all so wrong!_ **

His shoulders relaxed and he turned around to look at her. His face was no longer stained by anger, it seemed blank, expressionless.

**_I can’t look at him. Please, feet move!_ **

But she couldn’t, she couldn’t hide from his stare although she had a good excuse. May would be distraught and lose her sanity up there.  She had to go. But she also had to face Jagnar. She would have to talk to him in case he planned something to punish them. Still, he hadn’t shown the anger that Lynxaris had. Nor had he ever been violent with them. On the contrary, he had defended them, shielding them with his body. And now that she looked at him carefully his eyes seemed sad. He had bags under his eyes and he just stared as if it were difficult for him to speak. She licked her lips nervously and forced air into her lounges.

**_I have to know what you’re thinking._ **

He blinked all of a sudden and raised a hand to her cheek. It was warm and unexpected. For a moment everything seemed to fade and that single caress helped calm the waves of pain if only for a little while. But soon his hand fell at his side and he stared at the floor withdrawn in thought.

“Come… Sit with me. There is much to talk about” he said almost in a whisper as he moved to the table.

Reia nodded and followed. Stopping momentarily when she passed beside the stairs to look at them filled with worry. Even so, she forced herself to sit beside Jagnar in defeat. She took a slate of untouched paper and her pen.

Then he spoke softly.

“I came back as soon as I could when I heard the news… It is a sad day for us all.” He raised an elegant hand to his forehead as if he were struggling with his thoughts “I meant to tell you. But not this way… I apologize for allowing him to hurt you. I never trusted him, you must know that. But I wasn’t expecting him to be so heartless. I guess I was wrong…” his fist clenched “ Grune arrived at the city gates today, causing a massive response. The King received him along with Prince Tygra. After Grune was escorted, we were expecting Panthro to be with him. Then we were told of the sad news. Surely they’ll hold a celebration and tomorrow the hero will be mourned. I didn’t know Lynxaris would show up. With all the chaos and unruly crowd, it was difficult to make my leave.”

She blinked in horror.

**Grune is back? Claiming Panthro’s dead...**

The friend who had betrayed him was received with a joyful crowd, unaware that he might have killed Panthro. The masked traitor would be praised as a champion, a saint, a survivor of war. Her blood boiled at the mere notion. And terror filled her heart.

**What should I do? Warn him.**

He studied her with curiosity and she immediately reconsidered.

**After all this… He won’t believe a word I say! But I have to tell May…**

She inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to regain composure.

**We have to warn Jaga… He’s the only one who will listen and has influence.**

The question was how and when. She didn’t know what Jagnar had in store for them after their betrayal.

Then he stopped to look at her with a sad expression.

“He had no right to say those things. And he certainly has no rights over you. As long as I’m here I won´t allow it. But … I’m very disappointed in you both! How could you?”

Rei hesitated. Her hand shook, but she wrote her answer.

‘I’m sorry… We both are, I mean’

She half lied because she was sure May didn’t regret a single thing.

Silence took over while her stare switched from his face to the paper and vice versa.

“You do know that I only meant to protect you. My promise wasn’t only to you, but to Panthro as well” he said flatly.

And that hurt her as well.

“I admit I was reluctant and maybe not the best candidate to handle something I didn’t understand” he breathed harshly “But I accepted, believing I could trust you to follow orders.” he paused “I guess I keep forgetting you’re not soldiers. My sister was right…” he suddenly smiled a genuine beautiful smile “Has May always been that way?”

The question and the smile startled her. It took a moment to nod.

He chuckled.

“Still you’re as guilty as she is. You do know I can’t trust you anymore?” He searched her gaze “Things will change…”

Her breath caught and she tried to steady while she wrote her answer.

‘How? What are you going to do?’

He read and raised his head.

“I’m going to seal all the windows and exits. Change the lock and I’ll to have Lynxia look after you as much as she can.” He broke eye contact and sighed “I’m truly sorry Rei… But you leave me no choice. And I can’t risk anything happening to you. Now that…” he returned his stare to her frowning “Panthro´s dead. I’ll have to speak with my father on how to address the matter. You are still under our protection even with Panthro gone. And I’m sure he would’ve wanted for you to live normal lives. After that will see if I can arrange a meeting with the King. My father will surely help”

‘What about Lynxaris?’

She wrote after listening carefully, taking note of his intentions.

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. I knew there was something wrong from the beginning.”

‘I never asked you this… But why do you hate him so? What happened today?’

Jagnar´s eyes widened when he read her questions. He blinked and spoke seriously.

“No doubt he seemed a kind old man at first. You weren’t expecting such an outburst… No doubt he convinced you of his innocence and how he was misjudged by his people. How he was banished without mercy.” He stood and paced the room nervously “Don’t let his silly stories fool you… He was never a kind man. All his heart holds is resentment. He’s poisoned! My father knew it. My grandmother died of sadness because of it. He broke her heart… He broke all our hearts. His resentment towards his own people destroyed whatever kindness he once had.” Rei listened carefully amazed at his openness “Yes he was once a formidable general. A beloved husband and good father… But something changed that. I certainly never got to meet the cat. According to my father, when he was young he admired him and dreamed of being like him one day. Until the civil war broke among the animals… Families retreated to their homes, and soldiers fought to maintain peace. There was faith in our King and the Sword of legend. Father said they were crude times. Many lost their homes, families were torn and hunger spread like a plague.” He massaged his eyes and Reia listened attentively “The dogs weren’t our main concern, but the lizards were relentless… When the war seized and we finally achieved peace, my grandfather returned a changed cat. He had many discussions with my grandmother and fought with the King in every opportunity. Shaming him and accusing him of being the reason why the rebellion began. The King forgave his impertinence because he had served him faithfully for many years. Still, Lynxaris insisted in his accusations and began to seek Jaga’s council. He was determined to become a priest and convince Lord Jaga to rebel.  Thankfully Jaga refused and denied him the honor” He breathed harshly and she saw his attempts to control his anger “Further on, people began to look at him like a mad cat. Father used to say, that he would seclude himself in his study night after night. He collected objects that were unknown and soon his temper began to grow. There was the talk of him fraternizing with lizards and rebels. Until one day, the King, Claudus’s father, had no choice but to banish him. He couldn’t risk his people’s safety no matter how much it pained him. Since then, my father never saw him… Until Panthro that is”

Reia blinked and absorbed every word. Every gesture he made. There´s always many sides to a story, she mused. But this was more than a revelation. Jagnar was pouring his deepest secrets. The shame that had scarred his family for years. No wonder he was so reluctant to speak to Lynxaris. And suddenly some things made sense. His attitude and all of Lynxaris’s lectures.

He approached her slowly and kneeled. His stare unwavering as he waited for her to say something after he had spilled his family secret. She did what she felt her heart wanted. She wanted to comfort him and show him that she understood. Her hands rested on his cheeks hesitantly and he didn’t stop her. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead over his as he sucked a ragged breath.

“I don’t deserve your kindness… Your comfort” he whispered and he laced his fingers over one of her hands.

His voice seemed so broken, so torn. But she had to remind herself that she was comforting a friend. No matter how much her heart wanted to reach out to him and hold him close.

Jagnar suddenly lay a hand on her chin and separated putting a short distance.

“Forgive me… From what I’m about to do.” He said ever so softly.

Unexpectedly his face drew nearer and his lips sealed whatever protest she was about to have. It was brief and soft. Even stranger… Not the way she had imagined it to feel. Her heart remained silent and in shock. Almost as if it hadn’t been right.  No butterflies fluttering in her stomach and no unsteady heartbeats. And as quickly as he had kissed her, he had left her alone. With an odd feeling and a million thoughts firing at her as if she had done something wrong. Not because he was an alien, she recognized, but because it was an empty kiss. A comforting gesture she had allowed him to savor briefly. She shook her head and stood feeling guilty.

**May needs me and I’m having a personal crisis… That’s just great! Just what I needed!**

She breathed deeply and moved to look for her friend. The one who most needed her right now. There was no time for silly thoughts. She cursed while she headed to the stairs worriedly.


	23. No more waiting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Chapter includes some a lot of cusring.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Chapter 23! Oh my goodness... It feels like forever right? Okay so I had a great time writing this chap. It means a lot to me get to this point. So I hope you stay with me for the rest of the story. We have a long way ahead of us... But it's an adventure right? And I know I'm going a little slow on some stuff and making you wait for some things, although I have my reasons. Still I'm trying to make it worth your time. I'll stop rambling... Ladies and gents, as the chapter clearly states... Let's stop the waiting shall we?

# Chapter 23

 

Maryam rubbed a tear away with the back of her hand, trying to stop the damn things from falling over her cheeks. But no matter how many times she harshly dried them away, they stubbornly came back. She sniffled and used the sheets of her bed to dry her face again. She didn’t want to see anyone right now. And she didn’t want to cry, crying was the least of things she wanted to do. Nonetheless, there she was, sitting in her bed heartbroken in the company of solitude and anger. She was angry at herself, at Lynxaris and of the entire world.

This teary display had to stop at some point, she reminded herself. She wasn’t ready to mourn Panthro. She couldn’t believe he was really gone. It hurt a lot and fueled her rage.

“We should have stayed with you…” She whispered to herself “This wouldn’t have happened if…”

She couldn’t manage to finish the sentence. She knew she was talking to herself, but it felt better to voice her feelings out loud.  As if the thought of him hearing her lightened the pain. She couldn’t care less if anyone thought she was crazy. Yet the pain wasn’t allowing her to talk or breath. Even moving was tough to manage.

**Maybe it’s just a nasty rumor…**

 She reassured herself, she couldn’t allow her mind to accept his death. It was impossible to imagine him killed or lying lifeless on the ground. Too sad and unfair to imagine him ending that way.

How had he died? She wondered. A chilling conclusion raced to her brain.

**Grune!**

Maybe the traitor had killed him in battle. She trembled willing the ugly thought away, and all she could do was blink and look outside, lost in a world of pain.

“All we did here while you were out there was sit and wait for you to help us… As if you didn’t have enough problems of your own to deal with” she laughed bitterly “Like stupid damsels waiting to be saved by the hero of legend… And you didn’t listen, did you Panthro?”

After they’d get answers from Jaga, they couldn’t just stay here. Wasting time, when they could be finding the very person who brought them into all this mess. She knew very well that Jagnar wouldn’t accept it, but there were more important issues than Jagnar’s possible disagreement. Finding Nadia and avenging Panthro was on top of the list now. But she had to know for certain what had caused his death, she sighed exhaustedly.

The creek of the door teased her ear. She assumed it was Reia walking towards her, she could almost imagine her droopy eyes and thoughtful expression as she closed the door.

“I don’t need comforting Reia. I want to be alone… Please just, leave me be. I need to think”

The bed sank and she knew Rei had sat beside her, but she wouldn’t look. She couldn’t look.

“I just want to be alone Rei. Please!” She begged.

The lamp at her bedside lit, showering the room with light and she raised a hand to cover her face. Before she could do so, Rei’s hands caught hers and pulled on it fiercely, urging her to turn around. When she didn’t budge, Rei’s hands traveled to her shoulders locking in place and shaking her violently.

“What?” She yelled as she faced her friend. She couldn’t miss the look of pain and worry in her delicate face.

‘Please’ she mimed with her mouth. Rei pointed at herself and then at her and made a hand gesture of talking.

“Don’t you understand? I don’t want to talk!”

Rei made a gesture for her to stop. May watched her write-in paper for what seemed an eternity and she sighed frustrated. Then Reia showed it to her.

‘I know you're hurting right now… Jagnar said he would take care of us. He wants to give us a normal life and eventually tell the King about us. He isn’t angry but he’s disappointed. We’ll have more security from now on… And I know what you’re thinking! I know… But there is something else you need to know! Grune’s the one who showed up at the city gates today. He’s the one who said Panthro was dead! I didn’t tell Jagnar because I didn’t think he’d believe me.’

May blinked and re-read the words slowly.

“Oh, Rei! Oh my God!” She pulled on her hair and bit her lower lip “We have to tell him Rei! He has to know… And if he doesn’t listen, we have to warn Jaga. He’s our only link to the King” Rei looked away from her as though she was nervous “Rei… if what you say is true. Then we have to try… We’ll tell him everything and maybe we can try to convince him to help us. If not, we leave and we can’t come back this time”

Reia looked at her then, as if it was hard to accept never returning, but she finally dipped her head in resignation without protest. And it was logical, this was the end of the line for them, there was no turning back. No more hiding and no more secrets. No more waiting!

“Let’s prepare our stuff, just in case okay? We have two leather satchels right?” Rei’s breath hitched but she inclined her head in agreement “Okay… So let’s pack some clothes and all the necessary stuff to survive. Not too much okay? Only what we need. We have some coin… But we also need food. We’ll smuggle some from the kitchen” She whispered, “But we need to hurry before he suspects anything.”

May wrote again on the paper she’d torn.

‘He might be busy sealing the windows… He was serious about locking us in until further notice!’

  “Then we have to hurry!” She stood and walked to the closet “Come on Rei move!”

This was it. Shit just got real, she rubbed her nape thinking. If Jagnar didn’t realize the severity of the situation, it was time to take control. It felt right to do so. They’d have to make it on their own and she wasn’t afraid of it. It was time.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei was sweating and she couldn’t keep her hands from shaking while she rummaged through their stuff and the food cabinets, trying to avoid Jagnar and lure his attention. Looking around trying to make as little sound as possible, she raced to the room with food and felt her heart dance inside her ribcage. She hoped Jagnar would listen to them instead of them leaving and wander off on their own. But if that happened, she was prepared to face option number two, as long as May was at her side, that is. As she packed her stuff, she stopped suddenly when she found herself holding the small wooden tea box, tracing the carvings and corners adoringly. She licked her lips nervously as she remembered his abrupt kiss. So alien and so normal, yet not quite what her heart was yearning for. No passion, no flutters, and nervousness. Was she so cold inside and unforgiving that she couldn’t bring herself to forgive him? Or was it something else?

It didn’t make sense to feel so empty and unmoved by an intimate gesture like a kiss. Especially with somebody, she had been attracted to… She stood still for a moment as she studied her thoughts. Had been?

He was beautiful and unique. Definite eye candy May would say, but something was missing. Had the distance between them caused her to stop feeling the way she had? That could be possible, but it was more than that. She couldn’t put a finger on it though.

And why had he suddenly kissed her anyway? She sighed heavily while she closed her bag.

_**What did that kiss mean?** _

Too frustrated to continue her line of thoughts she breathed in and out.

_**Maybe it was just the moment…** _

People do a lot of stuff when they feel down, weak or drunk. It could have been that, she concluded. He needed a comforting kiss, even if it had to be from the alien he couldn’t handle.

_**Oh, come on! Stop thinking!** _

She needed to keep it together; there was more important stuff at stake than her crisis.

There was a shy knock on the door and she saw May grab the satchels hastily and place them under the beds.

“Ye-s?” May said stuttering.

The door creaked as it was opened and Rei’s head instantly turned. Jagnar stood in full thunderian armor, with the exception of his helmet. He blinked and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He started with his gaze as intense as always.

“The games will be held in honor of Panthro and the return of Grune… I am leaving. I must attend.” He blurted out “As much as it pains me to leave you locked up, you cannot come with me. I apologize for that… After all that has happened, you must understand how disappointed and worried I am.” He stepped closer to them.

“We have a right to be there… He was our friend too” May stated quickly, her eyes scanned Jagnar frantically.

“I understand… But I have made my decision May. You are to stay here until further notice. No more sneaking or secrets behind my back.” He answered sternly.

Rei felt her gut twist. This conversation wasn’t heading where they intended.

“No, you don’t understand… You never understood anything! You can’t lock us up anymore Jagnar, it’s not like we’re some sort of plague… This has to stop!” Rei listened to May’s desperate plea and felt her throat dry up. They should be trying to reconcile and reach out to Jagnar. They had to warn him about Grune.

“I have to leave… We’ll continue this conversation when I come back. You will stay here and that is my final say in the matter!” Jagnar ground out pointing at May.

“I don’t care if you’re late… There’s something you need to know before you leave! It’s about Panthro and  Grune!” May was instantly interrupted.

“You will not convince me of extending this argument when there is no point to do so. We have much to speak when I come back. Now is not the time for a heated discussion. You clearly are in pain and angry.” Rei extended her hand and placed it on his arm to draw his attention. He needed to listen to their warning. His eyes softened immediately focusing on her face.

“Jagnar there is something you need to know about Grune! He’s…” May was cut instantly yet again.

“Whatever it is, it can wait May, or you would have told me before.” He reached out to Rei, framing her face with his hands and he suddenly kissed her forehead. Rei was stunned to the core. Where did this sudden affection come from?

 “I promise I’ll be back. Whatever needs to be said, will have to wait. I will come back to you as soon as I can.” He moved away quickly heading to the door.

In her stupor, Reia followed May with her gaze as she ran after him. Her friend’s face met a closed door as she screamed.

“Wait! Jagnar this is important!” May reached for the doorknob and made a failed attempt at opening it. She jiggled the knob furiously and kicked the door. “Dammit, Jagnar! Grune’s a traitor! Are you listening? Open the fucking door!” She punched the door with her fists angrily. “Damn you! You idiot! OPEN THE DOOR! You’re all in danger! He’s planning something! He killed Panthro!”

Rei moved quickly grabbing her hands before May hurt herself. This was all her fault. She should have told Jagnar before. It had been so stupid to wait. But how could she have guessed he was leaving?

“Fuck! Fuck! I have to control my temper…This is my entire fault! “She muttered to herself.

Rei shook her and gained her attention. She made a ‘NO’ gesture with her head and pointed at herself.

“Then both of us…” Maryam rubbed her forehead “Okay then… Time for plan B I guess.”

A knot formed in her throat as she realized the meaning. They were finally leaving. There was no time to clear her thoughts or talk to Jagnar and sort out her feelings. No time to think things and analyze options. This was it, and clearly, Maryam wasn’t going to wait for him.

_**I should have told him! And it’s possible I won’t ever see him again… My head is such a big mess!** _

She panicked and couldn’t hear anything. Everything her friend said sounded like gibberish to her ears. May hugged her without warning and her breath caught.

“Hey, are you listening? Apparently not… I was talking to you” May rubbed her back soothingly “Focus Rei… I need you to gather the pieces and focus.” She increased the pressure of the hug “What’s done, is done. We can’t go back now. Things don’t always go as planned remember? I need you to listen and hang in there for me.”

Rei sank her head on May’s shoulder and breathed slowly.

“There you go… Relax and breathe. Shit happens. Now we have to take action. We can’t wait for him and it’s our fault we didn’t tell him sooner.  So we have to talk to Jaga tonight. It’s now or never Rei, even if it hurts to leave. We face stuff remember?”

She nodded and pushed her away softly.

“Okay then… He’s locked the door and there is no other exit than the window. Let’s make a rope with the sheets and climb down. There are no pipes to lighten the way down or something to grab onto. So it has to be tight knots. Are you ready?”

Rei closed her eyes and dipped her head.

_**Grandma Willette, if you can hear me. We need all the luck we can get!** _

She urged her feet to move and followed Maryam as she undid the beds. Maryam was right. This was time for action and there was no looking back.

 

* * *

 

Maryam tore the beds and spread the sheets on the floor. Their fingers worked urgently tying them together and her heartbeat accelerated. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her body, knowing she was nervous and worried about the outcome. But she focused on her chore and tried to dissipate the feelings. It was time to move, they couldn’t waver this time.

**This is for us and for you Panthro…**

Light steps caught her attention. The doorknob of the room jiggled and caught both their attention.

“Jagnar? Is that you?” She asked out loud but received no answer. Her body quivered slightly and she stood, placing herself between Rei and the entrance. Fists raised and adjusting her body into fighting stance, ready for whatever crossed the door.

The door opened and before she could react two little kittens stood to smile at her.

“Hey!” Wily-Kat said while waving at her.

“What? How?” May wasn’t sure what to ask first. She was too astonished by their presence and sweet happy faces.

“We were worried about you…”Wily-Kit ran to her and hugged her “We thought you were sick or something. So we waited outside.” Wily-Kit looked up at her innocently.

“Yeah… The door on the roof was locked. So we waited” He smiled and stood proudly, “We thought we’d wait till that guy you live with was sleeping. But when we saw him leave… Well, let’s just say we let ourselves in”

“Oh, you little fur balls of love! You’re beyond awesome!” She hugged Wily-Kit back “Lockpicking?” She quirked an eyebrow at them and they shrugged in unison “You never stop surprising me... Don’t worry we’re fine! But we have to leave.” She moved to take her satchel and saw Reia folding a paper and laying it on her bed. There was no doubt in her mind that that was intended for Jagnar. And it broke her heart to see her so sad and lost. Still, she couldn’t change the decision. They were on their own now. “Have the games already started?”

“Not yet, there’s a feast! Why?” Wily-Kat frowned.

“Let’s hurry then! We have a party to get to; I’m sure your both hungry!” She winked at Wily-Kat.

“Yay!” Kat cheered.

“Awesome!“ Kit jumped in utter happiness.

“Well then… Move! Let’s go!” She urged.

Before she stepped outside the room, her stare lingered and studied the place one last time.  Then she pushed herself to leave with a sigh.

They left the building in a hurry and headed to the streets. Not a single cat was in sight. All the homes rested in darkness and the streets were as empty as the alleys. She fixed her hood and took Reia’s hand. They had to get to the games and then think of how to reach Jaga. Surely he would be there, witnessing or carrying out the ceremony. Her heart accelerated as they ran. They would have to think and devise a plan of action when they got there. Plus she would get to meet the bag of shit who had killed Panthro.

They soon arrived at the plaza full of people and colorful lights. It was just like last year. Lots of food, music, performers, and merchants all around; however this time there was a huge rock. Approximately four stories high, she calculated. And it was full of raw gems the color of mustard.

**What an ugly color!**

Apparently, the games hadn’t started yet. She called the kittens before they could scatter away. With this much food and people, it would be hard to keep them close.

“Okay so listen, this is the plan. I don’t have enough money and I don’t want to lose you guys while you run around. We will try to get in, you’re free to roam as you do, but don’t draw too much attention and stay out of trouble. Am I clear?” She started trying to sound severe while they batted their eyelashes innocently.” Unless you want to come to the games…?”

“No, that’s okay. Leave the money issue and food to us! Besides, it’s time we returned the favor. Right, Kat?”

That statement made Maryam worry, so she just hoped for the best.

“Aha!” Kit wiggled her tail and nodded.

“Okay then, we meet back here, after the games. That ugly rock-thing will be easy to spot from anywhere in the plaza”

“You know they say Grune brought that big thing, must be worth a fortune!” Kit states almost drooling.

“That’s one hell of a gift! Though I can’t help sense a bad vibe coming out of it, you know? I don’t like it. And it’s not just the color. Like one of those feelings in the pit of my stomach… Anyhow, later will see where we’ll be staying at.”

“How about our place?” Kat proposed “You’re welcome to stay at our humble home!” He bowed and winked at them.

“Okay, I’ll take that offer kind, sir! Remember to wait for us here. Deal?” 

“Deal!” Kit yelled.

“All right then. Move!” She signaled them to leave.

And she had to admit they were fast little munchkins. But she preferred them to have fun instead of getting them mixed up in their personal business. Anything could happen and she didn’t want them to get in trouble because of them. Reia still looked a little worried; she noticed and motioned her to start walking. Their feet moved slowly and she surveyed her surroundings. There were a lot of cats gathered and everyone was happily dancing around the ugly monument.

 “How do think that scumbag brought it here?” She pointed at the rock.

She suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve and saw Reia pointing at a darkened area. There were some lizards shackled in a medieval style and some young cats were throwing food at them viciously.

**Slaves and prisoners dragged it? It must have been hundreds of them to pull such a thing…**

 Did the cats have enough prisons for such a large quantity of lizards? And then she wondered if she should stop the young cats from pestering the lizards. According to cats, they were the bad guys. The question was, where all lizards evil? They took a few steps closer to look at the scene playing. She wanted to see if they resembled the ones she had seen. They weren’t exactly the same. The looked thin and their scales dirty. But they didn’t look like menacing lizards. The ones she had seen were larger than these two.

To her amazement, an unexpected person appeared stopping the young cats in mid bullying. It was no other than the Lion prince

**A prince walking around among the regular folk and defending lizards? This is interesting…**

 He didn’t look very happy, almost sad?

**Is that pity… Or am I imagining stuff?**

Reia apparently was astonished as she was, and they couldn’t help loom over a little closer.

“Please your majesty! Show mercy!” One of the lizards said.

“Why should I? If the roles were reversed you would’ve lot my head off by now.” He retorted.

“We were only scavenging for food when we captured as slaves!” He wheezed

**Slaves? Scavenging?**

The statement fueled some serious questions. The other lizard immediately interrupted his fellow prisoner.

“Forget it!” He hissed showing his purple tongue “Looking for mercy from cats, is like trying to squeeze water from a stone!” he said spitefully.

“Hold your tongue fool!” The squeamish lizard warned, “They’ll kill us!”

“No. I wanna hear this.” The prince said, “What do you mean?”

It baffled Maryam for a moment to see him actually wanting to listen to the lizards. The future King asking his enemy for answers and showing compassion, this guy was full of surprises. Not a stuck up prince at all!

“We only attack to survive. You control the best lands and resources leaving the rest of the animals to fight over scraps! If we steal your crops, it is to feed our children!” The angry lizard spat.

May noted the prince’s shoulder sagged, his head dipped and he was actually meditating on the lizard’s answer. From what she had seen till now, what the lizard said made sense. The cats were high up in the food chain. It could affect the rest of the animals and force them to act like thieves. Nonetheless, the dogs seemed to find other ways of surviving compared to the lizards. Yes, they weren’t thriving in the city, but at least they didn’t kill people like lizards did. And yes, they were discriminated by the cats. So maybe what the lizard said wasn’t that far off from the truth.

**At some point, cats need to change… Or they will have endless wars on their hands!**

If this guy was actually listening, maybe he could avoid future conflicts, and change his kingdom. She smiled realizing their worlds weren’t that different either. Politics and race conflicts were a universal thing.  Reia pinched her arm suddenly. Her eyes traveled back to the prince and lo and behold, his brother moved towards him. Tygra laid an arm around Lion’O’s shoulder, as regal and full of himself as ever.

“You’re not taking this criminal seriously, are you?” Tygra voiced melodically. His brother still held the stern face, as if considering the lizard’s confession.

“Criminal?” The angry lizard choked “The lizard’s only crime is being weaker than the cats! And it’s the same for all animals.” He ended with a hiss.

Tygra seemed unmoved by the lizard’s claim and spoke nonchalantly.

“Let’s go. It’s time for the games.”

Maryam felt her emotions stir. She couldn’t help her mouth opening and voice her thoughts.

“A leader takes into account different sides of the story!” she blurted out.

Both princes looked at their direction. Tygra quirked a mocking brow and prince Lion’O seemed curious to who had addressed them so informally.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” the stuck-up prince said placing his hands on his hips “I get it… It’s a joke right? It better be. Since I can’t imagine a cat saying that! Actually giving the lizards a moment of thought, you must be dogs!”

May felt her insides burn with rage, she clenched her teeth and gathered her wits ignoring Rei’s pull. It wasn’t that she was actually defending the lizards. She was just trying to support Prince Lion’O’s curiosity. Apparently the only one interested in being fair or at least open-minded about the reality of his world.

**I so wanna beat his royalness into oblivion!**

“I know who I’m talking to. My apologies your majesties, apparently your brains are too limited to consider other possibilities. Too complicated for your teeny weeny neurons…”

It obviously made him angry, because prince Tygra was clenching his teeth and huffing like a rabid dog. And that made Maryam smile.

**Hit a soft spot, didn’t I?**

He didn’t speak, but he was about to move towards them when Lion’O stopped him.

“Let me go! I should lock them in a cell for being lizard supporters! That’s treason you know?” He sneered savoring his threat.

That hit a chord in May, and she realized they might be making a scene. It was time to exit safely before things escalated.

“Tygra! We’re gonna be late for the games… You said so yourself, father’s waiting!” Lion’O said out of breath trying to restrain his brother.

Soon Tygra brushed his brother off and spat on the ground.

“Fine!” He ground out “I’ll be watching you then. Mark my words!”

“Ooh… Should I be blushing? Flattered maybe? Don’t think so… “ She crossed her arms over her chest and Rei pinched her ribs.

“I’m…”Tygra was cut off immediately.

“Tygra!” Lion’O yelled, “We need to go!”

“Fine! FINE!” He moved away leering at her, while Lion’O followed.

She could hear Reia letting out a sigh of relief, too loud to ignore. As she looked at the pair leave, Prince Lion’O motioned them to leave inclining his head. Maryam decided she liked him better.

**Now that’s a nice person!**

“He’s way nicer than his brother…” She looked at Reia triumphantly. But Reia wasn’t happy at all. Her deep frown wrinkled what little she could see of her face.

“What? Okay… I know! I just couldn’t help it!” She admitted.

Reia made a zipping gesture where her mouth would be.

“Okay! I’m sorry I caused a scene. I broke my own rule… Sorry! Let’s go to the games okay? The seals might come in handy!” She rushed heading to the bubbling crowd.

* * *

 

 

Reia almost died when May had caused a scene. When would her friend learn to shut the fuck up! She was about to lose it when she noticed the tiger got angry and was about to charge. Thankfully, his brother stopped him. Again he had shown a side she didn’t expect. He was actually listening to the lizards. Until his brother interrupted, that is. And now that she had heard prince Tygra, she realized May’s judgment hadn’t been off. Tygra fit the description. And not only were the two brothers different by race, but also in many other aspects. And she wondered how the brothers could live together. Being so different, they’d surely be fighting all the time. The good thing was that Tygra hadn’t recognized May. Apparently, their concealing garments worked on him.

The seals allowed them to get in without issue and the people helped them gain some cover from curious gazes. In case Tygra was going to keep his word and of course if Jagnar spotted them. This amount of chaos would keep their eyes busy, and the games were a perfect distraction. When they took a seat, the King initiated the games with a speech as he’d done before. Naming Panthro made her heart sink. They had pushed their way to sit on an advantage point. Where they could look and see the Royals easily. There was no Jaga this time. They kept looking for him, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. When the King finished his declaration, May had nudged her and pointed at the royal balcony.

“That must be Grune!” She said.

Rei’s eyes had locked on the big cat sitting at one end of the table beside prince Tygra. He was big and his fur was dark brown. He wore a helmet and a wide beard covered his neck. And he had a single protruding fang crossing his lips downwards. Like a saber tooth, she thought. While the competitors fought, she couldn’t help study his gestures. He ate like a pig and he didn’t seem torn from losing a friend at all. He just kept eating and talking in between bites to Royalsyals.

“Look at him… It makes me sick!” Maryam whispered in her ear.

It was disgusting to see him eat plenty and be praised, while knowing he had betrayed Panthro and maybe even killed him. And for the first time she wanted to really punch somebody and bring him to his knees. At this moment, she could understand and agree with May’s methods.

The games went on, and out of nowhere they announced the princesses would be facing in combat. The trumpets sounded and the two of them settled in the bottom of the lake waiting. They seemed to be talking to each other, but she couldn’t see their lips from this distance, and even if they were close, the mob would have crushed any words spoken.

“I’m rooting for Lion’O…” May said with a grin. Which left her blinking trying to understand how her friend could distract herself so easily “Yup! You go Lion’O!”

The fight seemed a little more than just a fair competition. It looked like their egos were trying to overrule the other. It was brutal. And when it seemed that Lion’O would win, she gasped when his brother punched him in the face with force. Lion’O’s body went flying out of the branches and in to the water. Tygra raced and rang the bell like a champ, goading his brother with his victory. He kept ringing the bell far too long, as if making a statement to everyone.  She felt sad for Lion’O at that moment and was a little rattled by the feeling settling in her stomach. Not only was he considered crazy and unfit, but now he was being mocked and ridiculed under his brother’s feat.

**_I too would’ve liked Lion’O to win…_ **

Hearing the crowd cheer for Tygra and Lion’O crouched in the water was a cruel sight. This scene meant more than a brotherly quarrel; this was a competition of who was the fittest and better heir in front of all their people.

“No! I can’t believe it! He was so close… Damn that snobby, good for nothing, tiger! If I had claws, he would be weeping like a baby right now!” Reia laughed uncontrollably “Rei I don’t see Jaga anywhere… What if he’s at the temple? No he can’t be there. You think we should ask?”

Reia nodded.

Then she noticed that Jaga was standing beside the King. She speedily warned May pointing at the direction of the royals.

“He´s with the King… How on earth are we going to find a moment alone with him? Now what?” Maryam voiced out ruffling her hair.

Indeed… Now what were they going to do? Plus they had to meet the kittens again. They had to find a way to get speak to Jaga. It took a while to move among the crowd and reach the meeting point. Astoundingly the kittens waited merrily for them, swaying their tails with a bag in hand.

“We have dinner!” Kat grinned.

“And coins! People loved our act today. They love my music!” Kit wiggled her eyebrows.

Rei eyed them full of suspicion. Their music did enchant audiences, but they were tricky little things. Even so, she smiled in disbelief at them and they returned the smile while Maryam seemed distracted.

“You coming home with us right? There’s plenty to share” Kit proposed scratching her nose.

“Not yet Kit… We have things to do”

“Can we go with you?” Kat asked with a worried expression.

“No. Just tell us where your home is and we’ll be there soon. Save some food for us okay?” May smiled.

Rei listened to their directions and they soon skippered away surely anxious to eat their meals. She thought it was very mature of May not involve the kittens further.  She studied the huge jewel in the middle of the hall, and agreed with May’s feelings. It was too big and too good to be true. Plus another question lingered. How could one cat enslave so many slaves? Did he also have a special weapon? It was obvious that he couldn’t bring them alone. The prisoners had said they were merely scavenging for food. Something wasn’t right. The facts didn’t make sense. Was Grune that powerful? She tried hard to pull the strings and information together until May spoke to her.

“Oh geez… Not again! My wrist feels warm again…” May cringed looking at her arm “And I think I’m going coo-coo crazy again cause I’m seeing fireflies…” She pointed further on towards the palace.

Rei couldn’t see these fireflies and her bracelet never had been warm since she had arrived on third earth. Sometimes she shared May’s symptoms. But till now, everything was pretty much random. Breathing she took Maryam’s hand and ushered her to show the way. If they were seeing things, they had to start taking them as signs. The bracelets were trying to communicate. They had to just follow and see, even if she didn’t share the signs. A voice echoed in her head.

‘If you don’t listen, everything we love will be lost! Can’t you see that?’

Since Maryam looked at her funny and didn’t move, she pushed.

“You want me to follow it?”

Rei raised her hands in the air telling her it was obvious.

“Okay…It’s that way.” May pointed and she followed.

They walked through dark alley ways, passed through arches, a small garden and there were no guards on sight. But their journey ended when they found themselves in front of a wall. A dead end. And she bit her lip when she heard May curse.

“Great… A wall! Just what we needed! “May kicked the wall hard and messed her hair irritated.

Rei took a few steps towards it.

**_Yes…Definitely a wall._ **

She sighed inwardly. But then she looked at the wall curiously while May ranted behind her. She was reminded of a story, Ali Baba and the forty thieves. Maybe this wasn’t just a regular wall. She touched every unnatural looking brick, any hole and even pushed. Nothing…

“What are you trying to do? You can’t push a solid wall Rei…” Rei frowned at her and kept pushing “Okay let me help then. But I warn you, this is crazy!” She joined her grunting. “It didn’t move an inch… Do you think it’s going to magically reveal a door?” She said breathless and her wrist lit red.

The wall disappeared and they both fell into a black space. Fortunately, May’s wrist was on fire. Rei watched her move the sleeve as she rose. It was a passageway, black and full of cobwebs. The smell of dirt and dust filled the air as they walked through it. The light of Maryam’s bracelet dimmed with each step.

“Oh crap! We don’t even have a light! And my wrist hurts like hell. Take my hand and walk real close to the walls.” She whispered.

And so they did until their path stopped in what seemed to be a wooden wall. They couldn’t see much, but one could feel the difference of texture.

“You don’t suppose there could be a door knob right? I’ll just touch around to see.”

Rei could only see what the bracelet revealed. And she was beginning to wish hers was alive as Maryam’s.

“You know, I’m starting to think our jewels work like GPS’s… Don’t you think? Minus the traveling, they fit the part.” Rei smiled and acknowledged the theory made sense. But she was sure the bracelets did much more than that, or at least the one that was currently working.

“I found it!” She exclaimed.

Maryam opened and they both walked to the exit. They slightly closed it just in case they had to return though the same route. They were in a dim lit room with a bed, a desk and some bookshelves. Nothing too fancy, but spacey and with artwork on the walls. An immediate creek of the door halted their steps and as it swooshed she prayed it wasn’t a guard. They would be thieves caught in the act.

“Jaga…” May said with relief.

It was him. Standing tall and as astonished as they were.

“It seems fait keeps reuniting us little ones” He smiled “How did you find your way into my resting quarters?”

 Rei was baffled. The bracelets had led them to Jaga. It had worked!

“We’re terribly sorry sir… I know we were supposed to speak tomorrow. But we had to speak to you. It’s urgent!” May confessed out of breath “This works by the way…” She pointed at her bracelet.

“I assumed you’d want to speak with me after the news of Panthro’s death… I was worried. You did well child. So the jewel has brought you here” May nodded “It listens to you, as you have listened. I’d advise we speak to the King of your relationship to Panthro and your relics as soon as possible.”

“Yes, well there is something more important than the bracelets…”

“How could a sign of the stars be less important?”

“Well… It’s about Panthro and Grune, Jaga”

Jaga frowned and invited them to sit.

“Tell me.”

“When we met, Panthro told us that Grune had betrayed him. He didn’t say much more... But after our reunion with you, it made sense he had returned for Grune and the book. Except he…”

“He’s dead now… You should have told me before child. It was odd for Grune to return as he did. I assume you suspect he must have killed Panthro. But with what purpose? He didn’t even return with the Book of Legend… He states it doesn’t exist. The nerve to question the ancient is unheard of!” He brushed his beard with his long fingers “Grune has always been eager to move quickly above in rank. It is possible that he could desire more power than he deserves”

“We have no idea… We don’t even know him. But we thought you should know.”

“Thank the gods that you have told me… I believe you’re playing an important part amongst our people. Visitors from the stars…” He reached out for Rei’s hand and tapped it “Still lifeless I see. You must protect this and stay here. I will gather my clerics and meditate on how to act with this information. We have to tread carefully, so Grune doesn’t suspect we know about his betrayal. I’m afraid we must allow him to act a little more before I accuse him in front of the King. I need proof and you are part of that proof. Who is your caretaker?”

May shrugged.

“His name is Jagnar” She hid her stare.

“Lynxo’s son? Does he have the note with Panthro’s seal?”

 “Yes he does…” May shied away looking at the floor.

“I suppose he’s unaware that you’re here” He smiled “I am sorry about Panthro. He was a great cat. A fine general… and a loyal friend.”

“I have reasons to believe he isn’t dead” May ground out, her voice cold and unwavering.

 “Faith is and hope is a great tool my dear… To find what others cannot see” Maryam blinked and pulled half a smile “You have such luminescent souls. Such hope… So pure… Now I know why they chose you” He returned his stare to her. “Rei is it?” She inclined her head slightly “Let me help you a little… I think I know why your gem is silent.” He stood and approached his desk, taking a needle in hand and pricking his finger. He came close again pushed her sleeve upwards and chanted in what seemed ancient words she couldn’t understand. A drop of his blood landed on the jewel and it absorbed the liquid, like a sponge would do with water. The gem glowed a bright red and stayed that way, even as the light faded.

 “This is only a spell of healing… But there is much to repair inside” He said with a pleasant expression.

**_Inside?_ **

“You fixed it!” May clapped in glee.

“Only it’s shell my dear. Now you must excuse me. I have to arrange the proper precautions with my clerics. Our priority is to protect our King. And stay here until I return. No one will enter this room.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do to help?” May asked.

“I would rather know you’re safe. If my suspicions are correct. Grune might want something more than a crown. The less he knows the better. Make yourselves comfortable. I’ll be back in the morning”

Maryam nodded and for the first time obeyed an order.  Rei couldn’t believe what her eyes saw. Her friend finally recognized reason. Jaga left locking the door behind him and she looked at the Jewel transfixed.

**_Heal inside?_ **

Somehow the words referred to more than her bracelet. And now they had to sit there and wait with the sole company of their questions and an empty room.

* * *

 

Maryam lay for hours on the twin sized bed beside Reia. She couldn’t sleep. A disturbing feeling creeping up her spine kept her eyes focused on the ceiling. She kept thinking about the lizards and that huge thing, like it haunted her. And here they were again, waiting. She sat up right and tilted her head to the side, looking at the curtains that covered the window. She hoped the kittens were okay and weren’t worried. Hopefully the food and sleepiness had left them too tiered. She loosened her braid and fiddled with the strands absently. A hand stopped her motion and she saw Reia looking right at her. Apparently she wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping. She sat beside her and reached for her satchel taking the brush in her hand. Then she scooted closer and began taming her hair.

“Funny how we sync sometimes… Usually when bad things are going to happen” She sighed “This reminds me of that sleepless night at gran’s… Before we came here” Rei made no gesture and pretended to be concentrated on the combing “My head is about to explode Rei. If only things were simpler! I keep thinking about those lizards and that awful monument. Of Grune… Of Panthro…Nadia…” Suddenly Rei stopped and brought her satchel close. She opened it and brought her notebook out, giving it to her. May raised a brow at her curious and moved through the pages of notes and conversations. Until she reached a particular section which Rei pointed at? As she read her eyes widened. It was Nadia’s book, piled up in notes and doodles. That was what Rei had been doing all this time.

“Rei this is… Amazing! Your brain is gold my friend. How did you manage to remember all these details?” She laughed hysterically “You are truly amazing! This should help” She smiled and Rei returned her smile “Put it back in the bag. We can’t lose that” And Rei followed her order with a pleased expression “I hope that thing helps us get to her”

Soon silence took over again and suddenly she found herself recalling what Kat had said about the lizards. Did Grune beat an army of lizards by himself and enslaved them to carry his gift to the King. It sounded very fishy.

Rei pushed her while she worked on her braid.

“I was just thinking… Either Grune’s really powerful or something really stinks! I mean he didn’t want to return empty handed. So he brought that thing and lizards…” Suddenly it hit her hard “Rei what’s that story you loved to read about? The Greek one.”

Rei took a paper and wrote ‘Helen of Troy?’

“YES! That one! Oh this is the fucking Odyssey all over…” She yelled practically leaping out from her bed. Rei looked at her bewildered. “Don’t you see? He brought a bunch of lizards and a huge gift to pass the walls. If he wants the crown he needs an army. But he couldn’t just rely on attacking the walls... He has to destroy it from the inside! How else could he conquer the city? It was so obvious! Troy, Rei! Fucking Troy happening as we speak! Thank God you read more than I do…Do you think I’m nuts?”

She saw Rei’s jaw drop and she wrote quickly ‘What time is it?’

“I don’t know… like four in the morning?” She rubbed her forehead drowned in nerves “What do we do Rei? How didn’t I see it before? We have to tell Jaga… And the kittens! Oh my God, the kittens!”

‘Okay… One waits for Jaga. The other gets the kittens. What about Jagnar?’

Rei looked at her with pleading eyes as she finished reading.

“He’s a soldier Rei… If Jaga knows he’ll know. It won’t take long for the lizards to make a frontal attack. He’s a warrior … He’s meant to be in the line of battle.” She watched Rei place a hand over her chest. “Okay, we’ll warn him. The thing is who goes and who stays. We have to have a solid plan to meet again. If hell breaks loose, we regroup. Am I clear?”

May huffed a breath and cursed inwardly. They could be in the middle of a war and they had to separate. They knew nothing of war. And it scared her just thinking of Rei out there alone. She had to be the one to go. Rei should be the one to stay. An ugly feeling settled in her stomach and she closed her eyes breathing slowly.

“I’m leaving Rei. Stay here and if I don’t come on time. Meet me by the wall were we came through. Don’t go anywhere else because we can’t afford getting lost if the fight breaks. You can’t go near the plaza… Understood?”

Before her friend could protest she arranged her cloak and moved quickly through the path they came from. She had to get to the kittens before dawn. If possible warn Jorma and Jagnar on the way. But the kittens were her main priority.

**And I need a weapon!**

She heard Rei’s steps follow her at the beginning, but they soon stopped and she felt a burden fall on her shoulders. For now, Rei would be safe there. For now.

 


	24. Cruel sounds of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Chapter includes: Cursing and Violence .
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes: My fingers be burning! I'm so excited right now! Hahahaha!(Evil laugh!) *cough* Okay so chapter 24! Oh my... Nerves, lots of them. This chapter surprisingly, was easier to write. All the pieces are in place and ready, so I had no issues. I already know what's going to happen after this, so remain KALM. I'm already assembling the notes of chapter 25, to shape it, edit it and finally upload. I'm trying my best to keep my wirting clean from grammatical errors and keeping it true to the charactes personalities, so it takes a while. But from now on at least, I'll be updating frequently, between shorter terms of time. Every two weeks I hope... So I fully intend to push this forward XD. That's why I'm not writing any other fanfic for the moment. My own stuff and this, takes a lot of time. So better do one thing propperly. Aside from that, I also have the plans of chapter 26 already, so the chapters are puring out of me! Yay! Also, as always, respectful critisism and reviews are welcomed! We have a long to go!

# Chapter 24

 

Maryam walked hurriedly in the dark until she reached the plaza. The only thing showering light was Third Earth’s two shiny moons. She secured her hood and moved further on. There was no sign of any lizard prisoners and the rock lay silently devouring the light around it. Everything was so hushed and unmoving, that it was hard not feel a little fear bottle up. Looking everywhere paranoid of being caught or see any lizards come out of that thing. She halted feeling a little nerve wrecked. How could she walk by that huge Ore hill without feeling watched? There might be a threat inside it and no one knew if she warned a guard they might take her as a street rat who had lost her mind. Plus she was alone. Or at least she thought she was, that is, up to the moment, she heard an odd squeak and sounds that reminded her of a kitten. She circled the rock cautiously and was greeted by the sight of the little pet she had seen following the prince, the furry a monkey with long ears.

He was leaning into the rock and playing with his reflection.

After seconds of entertainment, it turned around and walked away from the stone. He was chubby and adorable. Noting her presence, he peered at her distrustfully until she bent her knees to look at him.

“Hello, little guy…. “She whispered and he hissed back. Her first thought was to get closer, but instead, she stayed where she was and made a poor imitation of a purr. He blinked at her and twisted his head intrigued.  Amazingly he inched closer and sniffed the hand she had extended. His ears twitched and his nose tickled her hand.

“There I don’t smell that bad do I?” She said encouraging him. He returned his green stare and made a funny sound, similar to an ‘eak’. Then he bumped his head on her hand and purred in delight. May’s response was instant. Her fingers petted his furry ears and back as she marveled at the smoothness of his fur “I need you to stay away from that thing… And keep close to your owner. Go back home” He looked at her again and he reluctantly left. She watched him and wondered if he understood as much as regular pets did back home.

Hisses caught her ears and she could swear she had seen a shadow on one of the jewels. Much like a reflection, she mused. Her hands trembled as she recalled the purpose of her wandering. She turned on her heels and moved quickly.

Maryam walked in hurried pace through empty streets and ran into an occasional guard. She kept her eyes diverted and tried to level her breathing. Adrenaline and urgency were making her sweat and she was afraid the powder would lose its effect. Thankfully, she arrived at their home. There were no lights in the house and she was starting to rethink the whole thing. If she got in, Jagnar might be waiting for her and consequently lock her up. If she didn’t warn him, Rei would be too worried and sad for the douche.

**I need to lure him out. If I get in it’s a trap for sure.**

She skimmed through the possible outcomes.

**Or I could just convince him and explain.**

“Yeah…” She snorted.

**But he deserves to know…**

“Oh fuck me and my indecisive brain!” She cursed.

She straightened and finally knocked hesitantly on the door. Nothing. No footsteps and no one approached the door. Just in case he didn’t hear she knocked again. Yet again, no one came to the door. She waited until she could no longer stand there idly. Her hand reached the knob and she pushed carefully.

The door was open and the place was in shadows. She moved in with cautious steps and found herself surrounded by silence and darkness. Her feet hit minor obstacles in the way and she cursed at the lack of light. Once she reached the table she looked for the lamp. There was no lamp and the table seemed oddly placed.

She lit the lamp hanging near the door and blinked instinctively at the sudden brightness. When her eyes adjusted to the warm light, she scanned the place petrified. Everything had been thrown or moved violently as if a small tornado had passed by. The table was turned upside down, the chairs were scattered and there was broken stuff all around.

“What on earth just happened here?” She whispered in shock.

Shaking the surprise away, she searched the place with cautious steps. Up the stairs, the hallways, Jagnar’s room. There was no one. And the note on Rei’s bed was gone. As she descended the stairs she realized the place hadn’t been robbed, because nothing was missing. Yet, it looked like somebody had turned the house upside.

“Jagnar must’ve been really pissed…” She concluded walking towards the kitchen. She looked at the mess and took a kitchen knife. It looked more like a dagger. She needed something small and light to carry, so she chose it instead of any other thing. “I would much rather have a sword, but this will do” She took it and placed it between her belt and trousers, hidden on her side. Adjusting her garments she moved to the exit exhaling a breath. She realized she couldn’t go looking for Jagnar. He could be anywhere. If she was lucky, she could bump into him. Still, the reality was that she couldn’t lose more time looking for him. And she didn’t want to risk it going to his post at the gates. As much as it sucked not to warn him, she would have to look for the kittens and Jorma first. Forcing herself to leave the place with a heavy heart she sighed closing the door behind her. The red light of dawn showered the streets and the air was cool.

**Morning…**

“I’m sorry Rei…” She closed her eyes already regretting it.

 

* * *

 

Rei moved in circles around Jaga’s room impatiently. It was already way past noon and neither the priest nor May had shown up. She was tempted to leave or cause a ruckus to gain someone’s attention, but she soon realized that might bring more problems than actual solutions. What was taking so long?

She slumped on the bed and covered her eyes. Her palms felt sweaty and her whole body felt itchy. Being alone in this unfamiliar room was driving her crazy. Of course, May had to be the one to leave instead of her, because again, unlike her, she could talk. She groaned feeling useless once more and her nerves were slowly eating away her patience. She hoped May would reach everybody on time. Especially the kittens and Jagnar of course…

She led her finger to her lips and carefully traced the outlines, closing her eyes to remember the brief contact. She searched her heart for answers and finally realized that she only denied the truth. The glamour of Jagnar’s presence had been destroyed. Once he had kissed her she had been confused, but deep down she knew better. He wasn’t the one… He had only been a temporary attraction, a platonic desire. Someone she had looked up to, like a hero or an unreachable angel. Disappointment had destroyed his perfection, marred the beautiful image in her head until her heart broke into pieces. It dawned on her that even if she forgave him, he would still feel unreachable and not quite what her heart desired. Too much time had passed by and space had allowed her to clear her head. And she was sure that if it had been love, the feeling would’ve survived the conflict. It hadn’t though…

 **_I never thought I would be so unforgiving…_ ** _**I just can’t see him that way anymore.**_

She wondered what Jagnar’s sudden affection had meant, realizing that it was already too late.  She pressed her lips firmly angry at herself and once again very inclined to punch something. She smiled bitterly and left the bed.

She walked to the window and glanced at the orange sun. Meditating on what would happen if a war broke like May suggested. And now that they had separated she couldn’t stop thinking and fidgeting. Afraid to lose the only family, the only link to sanity and the only home that remained.

“Please hurry May…” She whispered.

The sound of the great horn echoed through city startling her. She opened the window and heard it again, it yawned loudly. Calling out to the people of Thundera.

 It was the alarm of the city gates. A shiver crept up her spine and she used the wall as leverage. Something was coming.

**_The frontal attack?  May was right!_ **

Fear gripped her chest and she realized that this was only the beginning. She watched guards scatter in the ally way and the horn called again. The bells of the plaza rang next and her hands trembled. Stepping back from the window she walked to the door pressing her ear against it. She heard rustles of fabric and various steps through the halls.

The words of the girl of her dreams bursting in her thoughts.

‘You will wake one day to fire and blood. Everything will change…’

Rei found herself struck with fear and a desperate need to storm out and fin Jaga. To wait for May would be torture, but she couldn’t leave either. She sank to the floor breathless and full of worry. It was happening. It was real. The word fogged her brain like a drug.

**_War…_ **

 

* * *

 

 

May had gone to Jorma’s and explained the situation. His response had been thankful and he had hurried to gather his belongings to leave. Giving her an item she didn’t recognize. He had said that pressing to a surface caused it to send an electric discharge like a Taser. It certainly didn’t look like one. It was shaped like Brass Knuckles, only a little oval. It had small protruding circles in the exterior like rings stuck together.

**A punch upgrade!**

She smiled to herself. She also passed through Gorby’s home and told him to leave the city as soon as he could. He had been confused, but he skippered into his house to gather his stuff without protest. He was thankful as well, but she didn’t explain why. 

Upon her return to the streets, there was an odd vibe in the air. Her eyes looked around at every alley; every street and she ended her footsteps in the market. It had been useless to find the kittens. She went to their home, which took great effort to find because she couldn’t remember the directions. Hours must have gone by while she walked in a maze of paths and houses. When she did find it, bile rose to her throat. It looked literally like a pile of rocks, a broken down home of ruined stone. It was falling apart. Filled with cobwebs and not fit in any way for children. She grimaced at the thought of them sleeping alone in the dusty run down place. It was one room, a table, two chairs and a couple of rags on the floor. There was dirt everywhere and there was a big hole in the ceiling. They had been way luckier than these kids, and a sense of guilt and responsibility sunk in her chest. She cursed again for failing.

Determined to find them she left the hellhole in a hurry. Whatever future laid ahead, it was better the kittens remained on their side than stay in that forsaken place.

Moving out with resolution she headed towards the market again a little irritated. She wasn’t aware of how much time had gone by and she was starting to feel a little irritated. She had to find them and return to Rei and Jaga as soon as possible. She quickened her pace and scanned the area biting her lower lip.

Deflated and out of hope, she knew she couldn’t possibly search an entire city on her own.

“Where are you guys?” She complained out loud.

It had to be the afternoon already because the sky was turning from orange into a deep pink.

“I’m running out of time…” She grunted placing her hand on her hips “This is not going quite as planned. I hope Rei has better luck.”

A great sound pierced the sky and reduced the people around her, to statues. A horn howled in the distance, again and again. Everybody lay still looking towards the direction from whence the sound came. Their gazes transfixed on the towers far ahead. She followed their stares and found herself deafened by the horns call. Whispers tickled her ears like a buzz, turning slowly into a rumble of voices. Soon, a loud voice tore her attention from the horizon.

“It’s the alarm!” Some cat said.

“Their coming… The lizards are coming!” Someone screeched.

A cat woman pressed an infant to her chest and pulled on her other son’s hand.

 “It can’t be…” An old cat whispered beside her.

The crowd shifted and all of them began running and screaming hysterically. She was frozen in place just looking at their fearful features. Some of them still wide-eyed and in shock, others walking backward and many fell on their footsteps. They scattered like ants and cats pushed each other to make way. Many of them moving in opposite ways and crashing into each other.  Children cried and some cats bumped into her violently. She moved and tried her best to evade the groups of people running her way.  Guards screamed at them to remain calm and wait for instructions, but the people kept running and screaming.

A group of guards stood ahead trying to enforce control. One of them said.

“Remain calm citizens! They have not breached our walls! You are safe from harm!”

**Yet… They haven’t breached the wall yet.**

She voiced in her head, knowing too well what others ignored. She moved quickly threw throngs of insane people. As she walked along the streets, still in search of the kittens, she tried her best to avoid being stuck and squished between the developing madness. The merchants gathered their stock and belongings in a hurry and soon there were multiple brawls and broken windows. People were fighting merchants to steal the food and other goods. Families entered their homes and closed doors and windows. But others simply lost it. It was pure insanity. Wrecking, pushing and taking whatever they could at lengths reach. She made sure to remain calm and out of sight placing a hand on her hip to remind herself she still had a weapon and the knuckle in her pocket.

“Damn you guys! Where the hell are you?” She called.

More guards gathered around the people trying to restore order among them, which made her skin crawl and her back stiffen. It was going to be harder than she thought and she couldn’t stop her lounges from breathing forcibly.

**I’ll find them… whatever it takes… I’ll find them!**

She chanted in her mind the promise. 

After an hour of searching, the sunset and the streets were crawling with masses of people and soldiers.  It was hard to walk and look around without people getting in the way. Much like finding two needles in a haystack. Her feet throbbed and her muscles were sore from all the walking and bumping. The soldiers were everywhere gathering families and summoning them to evacuate the living districts. They guided them to underground shelters. It was chaos in its purest form. Personally, she would prefer going to the mountains rather than be imprisoned in a hole. It looked more like a death trap rather than a shelter.

A cat passed by cradling his pregnant wife in hands talking to another cat who walked beside him.

“To think the prince pardoned two lizards in front of a crowd yesterday. The damn fool!  Prince my hairy balls, if you ask me! He’s insane… This is his entire fault” He exclaimed angry “Lizards wouldn’t forgive their mother if they had one!”

**He let the prisoners go?**

As far as she was concerned, that showed greatness. Although she understood the hate and prejudice against lizards, she couldn’t understand how people could be so blind, so ignorant. How could they blame a prince who was trying to use diplomacy? He was showing the changes that needed to be made in foreign affairs, but people weren’t prepared to forgive. And this attack wouldn’t help in the least. A never-ending circle of hate and distrust that was out of hand.

Stopping at a tall building, she decided to look from an advantage point. The structure was right in from of the main avenue, at a crossroad in between the living area and the plaza. So it would be ideal to see from that height. She entered an alley and clutched her hands on the water pipe, forcing her legs to bend and move up.

“This would be way easier with claws…”

She climbed and reached the top only catching her breath when she settled her feet on the tiles. She steadied her knees to make sure her feet wouldn’t slide on the roof, her gaze taking in the view with a shudder.

To her left there was smoke, fire, and rocks enveloped in flames like comets, flying over the walls or crashing into them. It was no longer only the screams of horror mixed with the clashing of stone in the distance, now she could see it. Huge rocks falling over the fields eating away the green pastures. Towers of smoke and blinking dots that traveled through the sky like shooting stars. She shivered slightly and the wind whipped her hood fiercely. Her lounges burned at the sight and her eyes watered.

 Biting her lower lip she turned her head to the right, seeing masses of people that crawled like ants, escaping an incoming storm. She couldn’t allow fear or despair win. As much as the view freaked her out and sent chills up her spine, she had to focus. She couldn’t give up!

No matter how bleak things seemed. There was no lizard in sight yet, so there was still time. She could see the huge rock in the town hall and she cursed and mumbled in aggravation.

When her eyes landed on one of the bridges, she saw two small figures that resembled the rascals. Maryam blinked and her squint afraid that she was imagining things. To her astoundment, the two shapes walked with speed in her direction melting with a small group of evacuees. She screamed not caring if she stirred people’s attention.

“Kit! Kat!” She waved “Up here!” The wind blew and they didn’t seem to hear. She waited until they were closer and tried again.

“Kaaat! Kiiit!”  She screamed with all her might, ignoring the strain in her throat.

The group walked on and the two kittens stood still, waving at her. She caught the attention of some guards, but they soon returned to their tasks, guiding the groups and lining them up.

She descended carefully and she scraped her knee with the wall.  Clenching her teeth she mumbled silent curses and ignored the pain. She landed unsteadily and paced to the bridge.

The look of relief on their faces had been worth all the hours spent looking for them. They held hands and they smiled recognizing her. Kit quirked a brow.

“May?” She asked in disbelief.

May kneeled in front of them assessing their forms. They didn’t look injured, but their eyes seemed wild with fright. Dilated pupils returned her stare.

“Hey… You guys okay?” She laid a hand on Kit’s shoulder and another on Kat’s cheek.

“We left home and people started running and losing their minds… We looked for you, but we couldn’t find you!” Kit stated frowning.

“We were moved between large groups into a shelter, but we didn’t want to stay there… So we left….”Kat said hurriedly and Kit interrupted him “It exploded right after we left! A huge rock fell on it!” She yelled.

“Calm down okay… That’s awful!” She winced and rubbed their shoulders “We’re gonna be fine! You hear me? It’s a good thing you left there! Always trust your instincts! Always!” She pulled them into a strong embrace.

“Whiskers you mean? Trust your whiskers!” Kat corrected while he hugged back.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant!” She fell silent feeling their little heartbeats and shallow breaths. They were alive. By some miracle, fate had brought them to her, when they could have died under fire and stones. May squeezed them and thanked whatever God had blessed them with such luck. They were one pair of lucky kittens.

“May… I can’t breathe!” Kit squeaked in her ear.

“Oh sorry! I’m just happy you’re okay” She smiled and pated their furry heads “Okay let’s get back to Rei. Give me your hands. We have to stay together.

They nodded and each took a hand. It was time to regroup. Regaining a sense of purpose she held their little hands with a strong grip. Now that the kittens were safe she could rest assured and carry on her plans. Hopefully, Rei had already warned him about the rock.

 

* * *

 

Rei walked around the room overwhelmed by the distant sounds. Smoke was building up in the distance and tremors traveled through her whole body. Her worries slashing her mind with worry. What if May didn’t find them? What if May got hurt? Had she spoken to Jagnar? Had he listened?

So many questions tumbling down making her shoulders a heavy burden. She couldn’t stay anymore she resolved. She took a paper and wrote to Jaga the information she knew. She left the note on the floor next to the door in plain sight and moved away. Gathering both satchels she headed to the secret door. Her heart hammering, her pulse rising and praying desperately that May, the kittens, and Jagnar were safe. Her feet walked through the darkness with tremulous steps and the walls guided her until she reached the light. The little girl whispered in her ear and a warm breath fanned her cheek startling her. Her feet staggered and she couldn’t see anyone around her, but her voice was clear.

“You will wake to fire and blood. Everything will change. I told you! You have done nothing. She’s coming. He, she, they… Especially they and him…They’re so thirsty. I can taste it.”

Rei’s breath hitched and she ran. Her feet escaping the terrifying sound of her voice. A warning she did not head. Could she be losing her mind? She asked herself while she looked back in terror. Making sure she wasn’t being followed.

 

Thunderous sounds from the distance echoed in rage. The sky seemed to grow darker in the absence of stars, and May pulled on the kittens who stopped every once in a while looking at the people who ran the opposite way. They were in the town hall now, after pushing and working their way through crazy mobs of desperate dogs and cats.

Reaching to the center she stopped in awe as her eyes landed on squads and military men standing a few blocks away. There were no priests. Just hundreds of soldiers in full armor with weapons in hand. A regiment of footmen with shield and swords and others with glaives were assembled in the front. Behind them, she could see five strict lines of archers. They began walking towards them in a steady rhythm and grace.  Pushing herself and dragging the kittens she moved to the side and walked in outer skirts, while they passed by like a parade. After the archers, she saw the cavalry of around two hundred men, who waited for the King and his son Tygra. Their regal forms mounted there heters and as they trotted towards the cavalry. She was allowed to see the obnoxious face of Grune, he was mounting his steed. Stiffened for a brief moment a tuck on her shirt called her attention.

 Kat was looking at her curiously, pleading with his stare to move on. But she couldn’t. Rage seeped through veins like molten lava and it burned her skin. Her nose flared and her eyes went from Grune to the huge obscene Ore gift. Disgust and loath shook her limbs. Imagining how many lives would be lost side from Panthro’s. Those children, their parents, the old people, be they dogs or cats, didn’t deserve to be stepped on because of some evil cat’s greed. If they were headed to the gates and they hadn’t even looked at the trap Grune’s had brewed, then, either Rei hadn’t been able to worn Jaga or he hadn’t listened. And they were going to die because of it. She let go of the kitten’s hands.

“Look May! Rei’s just across… Near the stairs, see?” Kit yelped with joy.

Looking the way they had pointed, she stared across the plaza almost instantly locking gazes with her friend. Rei stopped walking and raised her brows at her. A guilty look marring her lovely features. She realized then, Rei definitely hadn’t been able to warn them.

 May moved her head in a ‘no’ signal staring right back at her friend. Her eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

May hoped she would understand. She pinned Rei with her gaze and didn’t spare a glance at the kittens while she spoke.

“Run to her… And don’t you dare look back” She whispered menacingly, shaking the fear away with determination.

“But…”Kat stuttered.

“Go with Rei and stay with her. Don’t look back no matter what happens... You leave! Are we clear?”

“What are going to do?” Kit’s voice sounded weak.

“That doesn’t matter Kit… Just go! Find a place to hide. And don’t you dare leave Rei’s side!” She looked at them “Go!”

Kat took Kit’s hand and skippered away like their feet burned, sparing her a glance every few feet.

She ignored their stares and squared her shoulders. If they didn’t know, she’d make sure they knew how blind and stupid they were. She closed her eyes and willed her feet to move. Blood pumped and her heart skipped a beat. She moved faster until she was in the middle of the plaza again facing the backs of an army.

They had to know. She had to stop them. She was just a few feet away from them. Her eyes focused on Grune’s nonchalant trot and her blood boiled.

“Grams, if you’re listening… I’m about to do the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. Hope you’re proud…” She whispered.

She was going to face a King, his son, his subjects and an entire army.  Clenching her fist she inhaled sharply. Filling her lounges as much as she could.

“Your majesty!” She screamed, “You have to stop!” She continued walking and some of the soldiers turned their heads “I request an audience with the King of Thundera!” Their horses halted. Some of the cavalries turned around and she hollered as loud as she could. But the King seemed to ignore her “Turn around and look at me damn it!”

Grune’s head crooned and laid eyes on her as though she was a bundle of bursting fireworks. The King and his son slowly steered their heters and looked at her stunned.

**Way to go May! Now they’re paying attention!**

Grune kicked his heter into a trot straight at her. He peered and raised a thick brow as he halted.

“How dare you address the King in such a way!” Grune spat.

May sneered under her masked face.  He was huge and mounting his heter, he towered over her. But she wouldn’t quiver under his stare or show any weakness. This was the traitor. The one who killed her friend in cold blood. A liar.

 She hated him.

“As I said … I request an audience with his majesty! Or are you deaf soldier?” She spoke aloud and took a step further. She heard other heter’s step close and she realized the King and Tygra closed in on her.

“This is ridiculous… A young one stopping a whole army at the brink of war? She must be mad sire!” He raised a hand addressing his King.

“Brave… Or mad enough to waste the precious time of an army…” King Claudus’s gravelly voice spoke to Grune and then his blue eyes examined her “Which is it then?” He asked her.

She could feel Tygra’s stare scrutinizing her from head to toe. His father looked irritated and curious as he examined her as well.

  “Who is this stranger who wishes to speak to our King? Show yourself and state your name and title” Grune interceded.

“My name isn’t important nor is my title… I’m just a civilian who needs to speak to our King and not his servants” She looked at Grune and returned her stare to Claudus.

“This is madness sire! Though I can’t help admire such a bold little thing…” Grune stated in a playful tone. She didn’t look at him, but she could almost imagine his slimy grin.

Whispers and voices rumbled. Some of them gaping and others simply confused. She ignored them and kept looking at Claudus.

“You wish to speak child… I am listening. This better be a matter of great importance! There is a war outside…” The King stated sternly.

She inclined her head thankful; perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Your majesty… There is a traitor amongst your men…” The men gasped and Claudus’s eyes widened “And he brought that rock into your city and you received with open arms! He claims Panthro’s dead… And that’s because he killed him!”

“She’s truly mad… Insane I tell you!” Grune spat.

“Are you saying my most loyal general killed his dearest friend? On what grounds?” Claudus asked incredulously. “This is a serious accusation… What kind of game are you playing child?”

Grune laughed and the crowd followed suit. Tygra smiled and shook his head.

**Time for the big guns…**

“I state the truth! Grune is a traitor and he is planning to destroy your walls from the inside. If you don’t believe me, then see for yourselves. Examine his so-called gift… It’s filled with lizards I’m sure of it. And they will liberate the rest you have imprisoned and kill every citizen in this city!” She finished breathlessly.

“You expect me to believe a stranger, who hides her face and refuses to say her name. To actually believe my general who I have known for many years is a traitor?” Claudus raised a red brow and his nose wrinkled.

**Damn it… He has a point.**

“Father!” Tygra’s voice shot out “I think I recognize the female’s voice… She was here yesterday defending the lizards that we freed”

May froze and cursed herself for being so careless.

“I didn’t defend them! Not exactly….” She retorted.

Tygra frowned at her and she couldn’t help imagining her fist punching his pretty mouth. She searched her brain quickly for an answer.

“I merely agreed with prince Lion’O…” She defended herself.

“She must be allied with the lizards’ father… stalling and keeping us from defending our walls!” He ground out.

Claudus looked at his son and he glowered at her as if she were an insect to crush.

“That’s bullshit! Okay, you wanna know who I am. My name is Maryam and I’m Panthro’s charge. He told me Grune betrayed him”

Silence.

“She claims to be his daughter now? What other nonsense will she spit? Surely the next thing she’ll say is dogs have wings…” Grune chuckled.

“Father…”Tygra called and Claudus interrupted.

“Silence… You should feel ashamed for seeking my attention and speaking nonsense in such pressing times. Your words have no proof and your lies sicken me. How can you stand there and speak to a King spiting poisoned accusations?” Claudus’s voice echoed and jolted her senses. She was losing patience and failing miserably. Grune had his trust and the King was blind to see otherwise.

“I’m stating the truth. If you don’t listen all of you will die!” She yelled.

“Is that a threat female?” Tygra asked and she was beginning to resent his deep voice.

“No… It’s a warning! Please give me a chance to prove it. Just look inside that thing and it’ll prove my point. I’m trying to help!” She pointed at the rock desperately.

“Your majesty the wall is under attack as we speak. If we don’t go soon, our towers will perish. Stop this nonsense!” Grune insisted and her stomach churned with disgust. She was losing the battle of wills. And worst of all, she didn’t have the paper that confirmed her adoption or Jagnar at her side. But there had been no time to plan this; it had been a spur of the moment.

**I have to try harder.**

“It’s not nonsense, you disgusting ape! You’re a traitor and a killer!” She howled pointing at Grune accusingly, the anger making her tremble slightly.

“Enough!” The King announced “Seize her! Lock her up until I can have time to decide what to do with her. Especially if you think she’s allied to the lizards Tygra”

  **Why won’t they listen to me? I hate you so much right now Tygra!**

“If you will allow it sire… I will interrogate her myself and save you the pain of hearing such empty words” Grune suggested with a grin that made her want to throw up in his face.

Guards slowly surrounded her and Grune and Tygra rounded her, closing on her back so she wouldn’t run.

**Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!**

She slowly reached for her pocket and slid her fingers in the knuckle, widening her stance and ready for the incoming aggressors. This was the moment to prove her training had served its purpose, she only hoped her nerves wouldn’t play against her. Five cat men in full armor with scythes against one female. She smiled at her bad luck.

“You’re making a great mistake! You can ask Jaga, he knows the truth! I have a seal! But if you want a fight bring it on then. I already feel stupid for trying to save your sorry asses” She raised her fists ready for them. Most of them were big and tall. Their faces and groins uncovered. She scanned their feet. Sandals.

**These people should really get boots…**

 “Look at her… Ready for battle. Amusing little thing isn’t she? Guards!” Grune ordered.

Maryam’s ears buzzed, adrenaline pumping and bringing her muscles to life.

Almost predicting a soldier’s actions who attacked her back, she whirled in swift turn facing him. Her waist evading the glaive and her arm extending at his face, jabbing his cheek with a furious punch. The knuckle failing to shock him.

‘You’re small Pebble… An opponent will take advantage and try to secure you in a firm hold. The back and your legs are your weak spots’

Panthro’s voice resonated in her brain, his teachings taking a hold of her body. She could feel the impact in her small hand and it felt invigorating. She quickly took advantage of the hit and grabbed the glaive, twirling her body to the right and raising her leg to push him away with a swift kick. Her attacker’s body flew back and his body landed with a thud on the floor. Metal scrapping stone. Her movements no longer wild and uncalculated like the old days. Her body obeyed and moved with grace and precision. She was on to the next, her fingers tingling and holding the glaive with a strong grip. The next soldier advanced from her left and she hit his foot with the wood pole, not wanting to cut him with the blade. When he screamed she aimed the flat end to his groin and he fell on the ground securing his manhood with his hands in a fetal position. She smiled and faced another, who came at her front. She swiftly hit his arms with the stick and swept his legs using the force of her body while she turned to face her next attacker.

And he was big. Not as buff as Grune, but tall. May backed a step and noticed he was smiling showing a toothy grin, not too clean she added. He had a sword and a shield, which he dropped at his sides to raise his fists at her. He launched at her quickly and she moved a bit shaken by his speed. He had long legs that probably helped gain ground more than her short ones could.

“Secure the prisoner before I lose my patience!” Grune growled.

“Come on big guy! Be a good doggy and do as your master says” She grinned.

Her adversary roared. Like actually roared! And charged.

Her feet barely helped her move away from his grasp and his elbow hit her ribs hard. Wincing she stepped away only to be charged again as he tried to grab her, only succeeding to grab her hood with a violent tug. Gasps made her aware that her face and hair were no longer concealed. But she couldn’t care less.

“What is she?” Claudus inquired unsettled.

“No fur…” Tygra stated confused “But she has a mane”

“Still she’s no cat. Look at her skin. She’s clearly a wood forger or some sort lizard half-breed!” Grune stated.

Before she had time to answer the tall soldier lunged at her again.  As she flexed back his knuckles hit her jaw with half the force intended. If she hadn’t bent back, the punch would have knocked her out and she’d be visiting limbo for a while.

‘You’re small Pebble…grab, take, bite and seize an advantage point’

She remembered staggering backward and her vision blurred.  Her jaw hurt like a million needles piercing her gums. Triple the pain of a toothache. The coppery taste of fresh blood filling her mouth. She spat and maintained her stance again. Analyzing her opponent as she blinked into focus.

**His neck and his head…**

He didn’t wait for her to finish the thought and aimed another punch at her face, clean and swift. But this time she was prepared. She ducked and turned on her heels placing her hand on his shoulders and using them as leverage to climb up his back. He growled and raised his hands as her legs closed on his chest. She took his helmet off and slammed it into the side of his head, making him scream and falter on his steps. She didn’t wait for him to react, she simply hit him again on the other side of his head, while he tried to reach his chest and untangle her feet. 

“Bastard you hurt my face!” She grabbed his neck with a vice grip and set her legs free allowing them to fall. Her own weight choking him until he fell on his knees grunting curses.

When she realized he had stopped fighting she let him loose and his body fell like a sack of potatoes. She moved away. Soldier number four, already moving at her and slashing her waist, slicing fabric and skin. Stumbling back she examined the damage and realized it was a flesh wound. It stung like hell but it didn’t hurt that much. Groaning she prepared to move on to the asshole who had just harmed her.

“I liked this shirt, you idiot! You’re attacking the wrong person!” She yelled.

An arm encircled her neck and the other around her waist. Her breath caught and she tried to wiggle free. Her muscles protested and she jerked violently. A warm breath fanned her ear. Strong arms keeping her in place and slightly raising her feet from the ground. A masculine smell wafted through her nose. The smell of wildflowers and male cologne reminding her of a garden of grass and flowers.

“Remain still female. Or you’ll regret it” Tygra’s voice surprised her.

“I’m not the one you should be restraining!” She peered from the side angrily.

“Stay still and no harm will come to you. I don’t want to hit you!” He warned.

“How chivalrous of you!” she croaked under his grasp and wiggled her legs trying to reach the floor.

“Stop fighting, lizard lover!” Tygra spat.

“I don’t even like lizards!” She wheezed out of breath and bit his arm like a wild beast. Her whole body alarmed and exhausted. Tygra’s shocked protest gave her an advantage and she felt his arm loosen a bit. Her foot stepped on his with full force and her elbow met his ribs with the little strength that remained in her sore limbs. “I’m trying to keep you alive” She yelled. Falling away from his space, her body lulled like a broken twig in the wind.

Nothing prepared her for the sudden pain in her stomach. A large fist pummeled into her center, taking the air from her lounges in a whoosh. Catching off guard, another fist landed on her face, turning the world into a mixture of black spots and hazy melting colors. She fell to the ground without any resistance. It hurt so much, that her she remained still and limp, trying to suck air into her starving lounges.

“There, she won’t be a problem anymore. Restrain her and take her to a cell.” Grune ordered.

“That was unnecessary Grune... I had her without injuring her body” She heard Tygra retort.

“Nonsense boy… She’s a traitor. A lizard lover… She got what she deserved. Take her away!”

As strange hands touched her body and moved her, she saw Tygra hesitate before mounting his heter. His face grim as he gave her spared a last glance.

**Idiots…You’re all going to die.**

He followed his father and her world was engulfed in darkness and regret.

**I failed.**

Her mind fogged and slowly succumbed to the shadows.

* * *

 

Rei watched the scene and almost ran to her friend. At first, the idiot tried talking to them. The bold little girl had grown to a woman who faced an army and a King no less. Her heart ached and she moved to join her, but Kit and Kat kept restraining her and telling her she shouldn’t.

“May said to stay with you. I’ve never seen her so serious! You can’t go Rei! We have to hide” Kat told her.

But she still remained, her gaze locked on May’s gestures and screaming voice. Her chin lifting defiantly at giants. Never wavering or shrinking at their presence. Pure shame and admiration clutched her heart, waiting to see if they listened to her. The moment they had seen each other again, she knew. She was well aware Maryam would do something crazy and if she’d joined her, nobody else would help the kittens. So she stood breathing heavily hugging the little ones at her side while they pleaded to leave.

Ignoring them, she continued to look. If she could not join her, she would accompany her from the distance.

**_I can’t leave her…_ **

She watched her friend’s shoulders sag and her posture change defensively. And soon May was surrounded. They hadn’t believed a single word she’d said.  And now more than ever, she regretted leaving the room without speaking to Jaga. Her incompetence had driven May to this desperate measures, trying to save a nation from imminent destruction. Her body moved and she no longer heard the kitten’s voices. But they tugged and stopped her from advancing any further as she witnessed in horror how they surrounded her friend and the fighting began. She screamed inwardly and her throat screeched weakly.

“Rei stop! If you” Kit warned blocking her way.

She blinked the tears obstructing her vision and she clenched her fists, nails digging into skin mercilessly.  Many soldiers attacked Maryam and she was in awe at her speed and power as she moved and struck her opponents. She was fighting to save them and she couldn’t do anything but stare and hope they didn’t hurt her.

Her heart rose to her throat when she watched her wild graceful moves, bringing down a beast twice her size who had revealed her face. And pain coursed her body when she saw a lance cut into May’s side.

_**Stop it! Please stop! She’s only trying to help! Why won’t you listen?** _

She pleaded. Tears streaked her cheeks and small hands held onto her waist and legs.

Prince Tygra finally restrained her and May hadn’t seen him coming. He had disappeared and appeared right behind her like a ghost. And she cursed when she realized May still fought to free herself. When she actually managed to win over the prince’s hold, she wished she had her voice back. Grune had approached her like a stalking predator, knowing she was too distracted to see him coming. Her throat burned and ran dry, knowing she wouldn’t be able to warn her. Her silence sentenced her friend to the ground with two powerful blows. One to the stomach and another to on her chin. Saliva and blood escaping her mouth and running down her nose, her body fell and her face landed on the floor harshly, still and lifeless. Like a broken doll.

She heard Tygra’s protest and Grune’s twisted answer.

 “Nonsense boy… She’s a traitor. A lizard lover… She got what she deserved. Take her away!”

**If they only knew…**

Suddenly she wasn’t sure the cats deserved to be saved, but she pressed the thought away.  She had never known hate. She believed there was a reason for people acting the way they did. But this cat man couldn’t be excused. This vile beast had killed Panthro and had hurt her friend, her sister her family. Now she knew what hate felt like and she didn’t regret it. It scratched her skin and stabbed her heart repeatedly.

As a soldier restrained May, she watched the other lift her over his shoulder like a bag of meat.

“Come on Rei, we’ll follow them… They're taking her to the dungeons” Kat said out of breath.

“Don’t worry! We’ll get her out of there, we promise. But keep close we can’t lose you too!” Kit assured her.

She smiled bitterly and finally surrendered to their demands. These two were stronger than she gave them credit for.

**Don’t worry May… We won’t leave you.**

She promised taking Kat’s hand and following their orders. They had to finish what they started, no matter if the cats deserved or not. She couldn’t let Grune win. Not now, not ever.


	25. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: I am rating each chapter , based on language and scene content... Chapter includes: A little gore =P and Violence .
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercats series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Hello lovelies! I know...I know... I've been very bad. =( I made you wait soooo long, when I originaly promised I would update on a regular base. My appologies! I truly didn't think life and writers block would delay this chapter sooo much. I've had some helllish months... Plus I corrected and re-did this chapter like seven times! I kid you not... =( Insecurtities, life, lack of inspiration drove me crazy. I so wanted to finish it... I really did! I guess things weren't suppose to happen till today. I'm finally happy with the result and I'm already working on finishing 26 =P. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll work hard to have the next ready and polished.
> 
> Thank you for the last reviews. The follows and favs! And to all who found this story worth their time. =)
> 
> As always, I appreciate instructive criticism and I so love your reviews! You're welcome to comment any time and ask questions. You can also PM me if need be XD.
> 
> Hugs and lots of love to my current and future readers! Fighting!

Chapter 25

Hisses and whispers teased her ears. She could hear the incessant sounds all around her. They grew louder each time she tried to open her eyes only to be met by darkness. Mixed smells of blood, filth, and piss wreaked her nose. She groaned as the pain in her stomach and face tingled with life again. There was a stone under her belly, and she enjoyed the cool sensation of the floor. Everything hurt a little more as she slowly regained her senses. Opening her eyes and focusing didn't help much to recognize where she was. She sniffled, and her clammy hands reached for her mouth and nose, only to find a sticky liquid over her lips and chin. Tracing her jawline and cheek, she realized it hurt, but no bones were broken. The movement of her hand alone was exhausting. Grunting she resolved to check on her stomach later. Eventually, she would have to turn around because she knew she was facing the floor. Releasing a breath, she groaned low curses realizing sweat and loose hair were sticking to her face like a second skin.

The hisses grew louder and the whispers echoed.

**Where am I?**

The last thing she recalled was the fight, a huge fist landing on her cheek and pain.

She sucked a breath and forced her arms to push against the floor. The first two tries were useless. Regaining her breath and strength, on the third attempt she pushed harder and almost bit her tongue as she forced her sore muscles to cooperate.

Finally, she managed to turn around and her back slumped heavily over the stone. She breathed and smiled with triumph despite the crawling pain in her insides. The superficial cut under her ribs itched and stung a little. She just wanted to remain still until the aching muscles relaxed. For now, she was happy she wasn't suffocating facing the ground. Though it was unsettling to be in a dark space in such a vulnerable state, she decided to rest until she could manage to stand up and inspect where she was. A voice mixed with a hiss caught her attention.

"Calm down Rattler. We'll soon be free to enjoy the cat's squeals and screams"

"I can't wait any longer. I want my revenge! I want to see how they crawl on their knees and beg for mercy!" Another voice answered.

She remained silent taken aback by their conversation.

"I never wanted this…" A different voice spoke further away "I have a family… What if they never come for us Lizo?"

"Shut your sssnout Iguano! They'll come! And sssoon you'll be able to rip their hides and take what's rightfully yours. You will have more than enough for your family!" The first voice retorted. Apparently, his name was Lizo. The family guy was Iguano and the other thirsty for vengeance was Rattler.

_**Lizards** _

If their hisses weren't proof enough, their names were a clear confirmation of the race they belonged to. She bit her lower lip nervously realizing they were probably waiting to be freed.

"What if the cats find out? We will perishhh under their claws!" Rattler said with a trembling voice. He really sounded as though he didn't want to be here.

"We won't! Our master is alive and he promised us a sweet victory. I can't wait to see them kneel and beg for crumbs as we have for years!" Lizo assured.

"Quiet! The guards coming…" Another lizard warned.

Now she knew. She was in the dungeons with lizards.

_**Just my luck…** _

Closing her eyes she realized that although she might have managed to delay the inevitable. If she had known sooner, they could have warned Jaga and avoided all this chaos. And now she dreaded to find out what would happen when these lizards were liberated. But now there was nothing she could do about it anymore. A huge sense of guilt settled in her stomach remembering her failed attempt at saving thousands of lives.

There was no use in dwelling on the mistakes, but there had to be something more she could do. If only Jaga had come back to Rei on time… Things would have turned out very differently.

The kittens hid behind columns and walls as they guided her to the dungeons. Rei had a tough time following them with the two satchels at each side, but she moved as fast as her feet could take her. The sounds of screams and collisions rattled her senses as she peered over her shoulder. When they had left the town hall, the lizards hadn't escaped the huge stone yet. The place remained awfully silent as the regiment left and they followed the guards who had apprehended May. She was thankful the kittens were with her. It was comforting and a relief to have their streetwise knowledge.

The dungeons didn't seem far away from where they had been. When they stopped to hide in a corner Wily-Kat motioned them to stop.

"Stay here Rei. We'll take care of the guards at the door. I don't smell any more than those two around" She nodded as Kit spoke, and wondered what they would do. At this point, she didn't care about what was right or wrong. She simply resolved to trust them. Anything to get May back…

The sound of tumbling stones stirred her attention. The three of them turning their heads to the same direction. It sounded very close.

_**The town hall...** _

"Did you hear that?" Kat said focused on the distance.

"It doesn't matter Kat, let's go! We have to hurry!" Kit spoke a little desperate.

The two guards were looking at the same direction from where she assumed the noises came from.

"Wait!" Kat warned Kit as she was about to leave.

They heard them call other guards, who soon replaced them. The pair headed to where the tumbling sounds originated and a sick knot settled in her stomach realizing it was wrong to allow them to leave unwarned. If the lizards escaped the Ore gift, who knew how many of them were hiding in it? Two soldiers against an unrevealed and unnumbered enemy…

She closed her eyes feeling disgusted at herself.

_**They're going to die and I can't help them. It's either them or May…** _

It was a moment to make hard decisions under painful circumstances. It was either her friend or some strangers who would surely die. This was not supposed to happen this way. But now she had no other alternative. Her heart sank and she breathed deeply trying to suppress the distress.

"Okay, now Kit!" Kat said "Cover your ears Rei and stay here. When everything's cleared, we'll wave for you to come" He declared sounding more sure and levelheaded than her.

As they walked away with an unconcerned demeanor, she covered her ears and peeked at them. They walked straight to the guards. The tall cats didn't seem happy, but the kittens ignored there scowls. Kit took a round flute she always carried and to her amazement began to play and dance like a nymph. The guards seemed to protest at first, but soon their stance faltered and their heads swayed from side to side following the music. Kat pick pocketed their keys, opened the door and waved at her. The two guards slumped down on the floor with dreamy faces as she neared them. Another pang of guilt settled on her chest already regretting leaving these strangers defenseless.

Kat opened the barred gate and they moved into a square court yard. There were two watch towers and what looked to be exposed prison cells. They were three floors of cells and imprisoned lizards everywhere. There were also two doors across the yard. She assumed they would lead to the dungeons or some other section of the prison. And the kittens seemed like they knew this place all too well, because they walked to one of the doors as lizards hissed at them. She followed and ignored the scaly felons. They yelled and hissed relentlessly, but Rei moved quickly focusing her thoughts on seeing May again.

Once they were inside, she could only see a few torches. It was a room with a single round table, chairs, weapons, some food and many keys that hung in a line across a wall.

"Don't worry Rei, we've been here before. We just have to find May's cell and the key. Everyone must be outside fighting. Usually there are guards here…" Kat voiced.

He took her hand and called May's name and Kit remained behind.

"May! Are you here?" Kat kept on calling.

There seemed to be no answer. As they walked through the passageway it got darker and soon many hisses and growls answered Kat's yells.

"Who are you?" One of the lizards spoke in the dark.

Kat ignored him and kept on calling.

"I can smell her clothes. She's close!" Kat declared excited.

Rei's heart raced. She could feel every muscle relax in relief knowing they'd found her.

"Here! Kit bring the last set of keys on the right!" Wily-Kat yelled.

Rei could hear a groan and Kit's footsteps coming closer.

"Let us out mongrels!" A lizard shouted at them.

The sounds of keys and metal made her nervous. She felt a tingling sensation in her nape as if she was being watched. No doubt the lizards were seeing them in the dark. And apparently, cats could see much better because the cell door opened swiftly followed by the key chimes.

"May? Are you all right?" She heard Kit's concerned voice.

A familiar groan made her smile.

"Guys?" May asked bewildered and Rei moved towards the sound.

"Yup! You can thank us later though, we have to leave!" Kat urged.

"Okay, just give me a hand will ya?" She retorted and Reia searched for her in the dark until she caught a hand. They helped her up and she could hear the faint sound of her chopped breath. Once they moved out of the cell guided by the kittens, the creek of a door opening halted their steps, making her skin crawl and a mass off hisses wailed around them.

"They've finally come for us!" A lizard screeched.

Rei felt her pulse quicken and she held May's hand even tighter. The lizards had entered the dungeons and they were trapped. A small hand caught hers in the dark.

"Someone's coming…" Kit whispered.

"Backdoor then and up the steps…" Kat answered as if he had memorized the place.

They ran into the dark path, guided by the kittens until they found a fading light and followed it. Soon they were met by torches framing a spiral staircase. Her head snapped back when she heard the many steps that came from behind them. The kittens seemed to ignore it, because they pulled on their hands frantically, showing that they had to keep moving.

"That sounds like a lot of lizards… They must have left the trojan horse. Rei did they follow you? Did you see them get out of it?" May breathed heavily while they went up the stairs and looked back at her. Her denial made May frown instantly "Then we don't know how many of them were in that thing and what weapons they´re carrying… That's just great!" Maryam lay a hand on a wall, and Rei realized she was catching her breath and regaining her balance. She could see May's swelled cheek and blood stains from under her nose, crossing her chin and sliding to her neck. She also noted the cut fabric of her cloak and the slit shirt on her side was soaked in blood and sticking to the skin. Sweat and lose strands hiding her eyes, her chest rising up and down forcibly.

"I'm fine Rei… Don't look at me that way. It's just a scratch. I'm a little dizzy but that's about it." Rei frowned and looked at her sternly "Really, just catching my breath… Stop looking at me like that" May smiled and push away from the wall.

"Come on! They're following us! Move!" Kat yelled at them looking behind him.

"Right!" May nodded and pulled on her hand slightly.

They continued to go up to the point they were met with another door. A big one.

"Fuck!" May spat while trying to open it "It's locked! I don't think my hands are steady enough to open it…"

"We'll take care of it!" Kit assured smirking.

A mass of slapping feet and hisses sounded too close. In seconds two lizards faced them four steps away. The kittens still hadn't opened the door and Rei froze. Gazing at their shimmery scales, glassy eyes and silvery weapons, she cringed. Fear seeping through every pore in her skin. One had a lance and the other a knife. Their pinkish tongues lapping the air and a cruel grin spreading on their faces as they moved.

"Guys… Rush it! We have scaly company!" May yelled.

"We're working on it! We don't have the keys for this one!" Kat yelled back.

Rei watched the pair of lizards advance slowly. Two more appeared behind them and she found herself numb to her toes. She could hear the sound of their synced raspy breath and she couldn't bring herself to move a finger. The scraping of metal and the kitten's grunts made her even more nervous. And before she could bring herself to move, May stood between the lizards and her in seconds. Her shoulders moved slowly up and down along with her breathing.

"What do we have here?" The lizard with the lance asked.

"Who cares? They're protecting cats. Seize them!" The other ordered.

Rei's heart raced and her hand slipped quickly into her satchel. It was a very narrow passage of stairs to fight against these lizards. It would be suicide. If she could manage to throw a pepper ball at the enemy they would suffocate as well. But then again, there was no space to physically fight against four lizards, no matter how skilled May was.

"It's open!" Kit yelled overjoyed.

She quickly grasped May's cape and lifted it over her friend's head. Pushing her aside, she lowered her own hood and threw the ceramic ball at the lizard's feet. Their squeals pierced her ears like nails scratching a chalkboard. She turned her back on the lizards avoiding the pepper smoke and pushed May through the doorstep. Disregarding her friend's curses and struggle with the cloak, she moved away and the kittens closed the door quickly.

"What the hell was that?" May said lowering her cape and moving the braided hair out of her face "What were you trying to do? Suffocate me?" She raised an angry brow.

**_No. I was trying to save you! You hot-headed bull!_ **

"Hey! We need a little help here!" Kat groaned "Their pushing… We can't close it!" Kat croaked while trying his best to shut the door. Kit was helping him, but they were too small to rival the lizard's strength. Rei hurried along with May, both trying to push as hard as they could.

A lizard managed to sneak a hand in between the enclosed space and reached for May's face.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy lizard! Come on people! PUSH!" May ordered with a strained voice that made Rei's eyes closed, willing all the strength she had. Finally, the door slammed shut and a vicious crack followed it, along with a painful howl. She opened her eyes simultaneously and recoiled at the sound. Pushing herself away she realized the rest were looking at the floor and gaping. And she soon saw the same thing they were looking at. A lose limb and green slime oozing out of it. The lizard's hand had been cut off by the metal framing. She could still hear hisses and yell on the other side. The hand squiggled and moved on its own making her jolt. She covered her mouth in horror and moved away.

"It's still moving…" Kit gasped and moved beside her.

May kicked it away and straightened her shoulders.

"That was close… Good job guys! We make a hell of a team!" May turned and smiled at them ignoring the very alive limb squiggling behind her "Thanks!"

Rei smiled back and felt a hysterical laugh building up inside her. They had broken into a prison, barely escaped a gang of lizards and they were still all in one piece. And she truly hoped it would stay that way. She sighed and hugged Kit smiling back. For now, at least one plan had worked.

* * *

 

May tried to distance herself from the dancing limb, carelessly stepping on the goo substance that had spewed out from it. Although she wasn't fully recovered and her side and cheek still ached, she was happy to see the kittens and Rei again. They had come for her despite her orders.Well, the kittens never listened to her anyway, and she laughed as they stood on the wall victorious. Their faces looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. The gang was back together again and her heartfelt relieved just watching their stunned expressions. She didn't expect Rei to come forward so quickly and slap her head brutishly.

"Hey! That hurt! I'm a frail injured person and you're hitting me? What kind of friend are you?" She asked with one eye closed expecting another slap. But it never came. Reia simply stood there, pointing a finger at her with a determined irritated expression. Then she retracted the finger and sighed frowning as though she were trying to control her temper. May almost laughed again but decided not to.

"Look!" Kit called. She was leaning and looking at the prison square. Her ears flattening as if she were scared. It only took three steps to see what Wily-Kit was looking at.

**Lizards…**

They had opened the gate and were freeing the prisoners. And there was a defined difference between the two. The invaders wore armor parts, unlike the cat's medieval ones. Metal helmets with headlights, some had breastplates that looked like bulletproof vests, waistbands full of gadgets and pockets, reflective goggles and bracers that looked more for offense than for protection. Gulping and blinking, she realized they all had sophisticated weapons. Things that couldn't be mistaken for anything, other than guns and rifles. Flashy and stylish with laser sights and all.

**From where did they get all that gear?**

"There are so many of them…" Kat whispered in shock.

"I guess the rumors were true" Kit looked at her and back at the lizards.

Both of them looked scared. And May couldn't blame them. If they had those weapons, who knew what other advanced stuff they'd acquired.

**Like bombs… and… tanks.**

She clenched her fists at her sides embracing her anger and recognizing the disadvantage the cats had versus their enemies. It was beyond unfair really; it was a disgusting upper hand. There was no chance the cats would win. A carefully planned destruction of a nation with advanced weapons and machinery resembling the Thundertank. She bit her lower lip when she felt Reia gazing at the mass of lizards. A feeling of dread as she thought of the outcome of such an event. It would be…

**A massacre…**

There was no other way to put it. And they were stuck in the middle of it.

"We have to find Jaga… We can't sit and watch idly" She started feeling the bitter taste of her words.

Rei grabbed her hand and pointed at her wound with a pleading stare. But there was no time for healing now. A deafening sound came from the door as though it was being crushed. The lizards were trying to tear down the door with something heavy.

"There's no time for that Rei… We have to leave!" She pushed her friend away when she tried to examine the damage "No! Rei we have to go. They're gonna bring down the door at any moment"

"Yeah… It sounds like something heavy is hitting it" Kat stated.

"What options do we have? We can't go down there… There are still lizards blocking the gate. And on the other side of that door, there's company" Kit exclaimed pouting.

"We'll just have to climb down the wall on the outer skirts. Anyone have a rope?" Maryam surveyed each face and received blank expressions. She rubbed her forehead and sighed annoyed. Meanwhile, the lizards were still ramming the door and her fingers tingled. The sound of cracking wood made her cringe.

"We can climb down easily…" Kit stated scratching her head.

"Yeah, I know, you're cats… We, on the other hand, don't have claws Kit! And there are no pipes or anything to actually grab on to"

"What about these flags? You can tie them up and use them. You can slide down easily!" Kat suggested wi a toothy smile.

"Great idea Kat! Okay then... Get me the three flags. Rei, help me tie them as fast you can. That door is coming down soon!"

While the lizards clashed again against the door, the kittens managed to get the flags and Reia began tying them up. When they were making the second knot the door came down with a hole in it. Smoke and hisses invaded their space and May stood ignoring the pain at her side.

"Secure the knots and tie it to the pole Rei! Kittens help her; I'll take care of the scaly people!" She ordered as she stood in between the incoming party and her friends.

First, two approached with daggers. She grinned knowing that at least they didn't have fire weapons and that they were thin and about her size. As one charged she moved aside avoiding the blade and ducked aiming a punch at his stomach. These lizards wore no armor, so the weak points were easier to find. The lizard groaned and the other came at her right flank in an attempt to thrust the dagger into her neck. Smaller and lighter opponents were easier to expel from a fight or disable. So she grabbed his wrist before it landed and twisted her body to give her back to him. Using her legs as leverage she catapulted his body over hers. He flew over the wall. Her first attacker recovered quickly and whipped his tail at her, hitting her arm with force. The hit left her rattled but she moved away and watched another lizard join him. The one with a missing arm, who looked very pissed. Showing his tongue and fangs as a threat, advanced. At the moment she was about to engage them, Wily-Kat and Wily-Kit appeared behind the lizards. In an instant each grabbed a tail and sunk their sharp canines into the flesh and the lizards screamed in surprise.

"May run!" For an instant she hesitated, but trusting the kittens she ran to Reia who was about to slide down. Her friend's eyes wide with fear.

"Down Rei! Now!" She yelled and Rei walked to the edge sparing a glance to the kittens and grabbed the flag rope. She jumped and slid down easily. May followed after her, the kittens were already running to their direction as she fell.

When she landed the kittens clawed their way down the stone wall speedily. And they all landed safely together once more.

"We did it!" Kit cheered.

"Yes we did it…" May smiled out of breath.

"We're going straight to the clerics! Give me my bag Rei" Rei handed a satchel and gave her wound another concerned stare "I'm fine. Let's get to the clerics!"

And so they moved with stealth, taking refuge behind walls while lizards scattered. For now, they were safe and a few blocks away from the temple. But she couldn't help noticing small squads of lizards fighting; at this rate she imagined hundreds attacking commoners or guards. Most of them were scattering like mice towards monuments and buildings. Oddly not fighting, but placing strange objects on their walls.

**What are they doing?**

She wondered as her eyes studied their movements. Some of them too distracted fighting what little guards remained. Thankfully, there weren't any civilians in this area. They seemed more focused on their deed than killing. May shuddered when she remembered they had tech and some didn't even need to get involved in the fight.

"Those things look like webcams… But something tells me they're not. It has to be something worse." She whispered and Rei's hand grabbed her shoulder "We have to pass through them to get to the clerics, we can't avoid crossing the town hall" She said while looking at her friend's wary expression "We will be attacked if seen. But we can't go around or hide because... It's not safe to be near walls or columns… If something explodes, we'll smashed like potatoes under grabble" She sighed while Rei turned her eyes to the floor as though pondering on the facts "We have to cross through, those things they're placing on the walls, may well be bombs."

A moment of silence enveloped them until Wily-Kit spoke.

"We'll distract them so you can get there." Kit proposed with a wicked grin.

"Yeah! Splitting up seems like the best option" Kat nodded.

"I don't like that idea…" May protested and she was immediately interrupted.

"We can't distract all of them… But it'll be enough so you can punch your way through May. We'll be fine!" Kit assured her with a smile "Plus, will find you anywhere!"

May frowned and kneeled in front of them. Staring at their faces and wondering if she should agree. Then again, the kittens would do it even if she didn't agree. Still, it didn't feel right to go separate ways, and Rei would back her up on that as well. And yet, what other option did they have? She couldn't think of anything better. The other side of her brain was advising her to listen and trust the rascals no matter the consequences. They had their ways, and they were experts in the art of deceiving and fleeing. Despite all those unquestionable truths, they were still children and she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them. It was a great dilemma and very little time to resolve it.

Kat suddenly moved away and ran towards the group of lizards gathered near the stone.

"Wait!" May yelled trying to grab him, and before Rei could catch Kit, the little heathen threw some stuff on the floor and followed her brother.

While Reia froze looking at their fleeting forms, May realized it was her knife and her defective knuckle. She took them quickly and grabbed May's hand.

"Come on Rei! It's too late to stop them now…"

A group of twelve hunted the kittens. They raced in the opposite direction, heading to the temple and stealing the attention of other lizards. Five of them followed screaming and calling other lizards to join them. She urged her legs to move faster and pulled on Rei's hand fiercely. As she looked back for a glance four more lizards advanced on them and the kittens were nowhere to be seen. If they stopped, now they'd never reach Jaga on time. And even then, there was a possibility he wasn't even at the temple. Still it was worth the risk.

As they raced looking ahead, flashes of blue and green passed their line of vision. The lizards were firing at them. Thankfully none grazed her body, but she hadn't looked back to see if Rei had been hurt. She ordered her body to move on, as long as Rei's footsteps followed and her hand didn't falter.

Something sharp and hot touched her shoulder like a hot blade and she winced. She then looked back to make sure Rei wasn't hurt. Instantly her friend made an effort to reach her pace to be side by side. Rei's hood had been cut right on the cheek, but she couldn't see any other injuries while running. More lights pierced the air around them and her heart was beating so fast and loud she thought she'd faint under the adrenaline. As long as Rei was alive by her side she could go on.

To their advantage, apparently these lizards didn't have good aim.

"Rei there are the stairs… We're almost there!" She turned her head to look back again, and there were more lizards than before. Her legs ached and the exhaustion was making her sloppy. She could feel how her muscles trembled and burned under the pressure. She was aware of each bruise and cut while she moved further along.

When they climbed the first set of ten stairs she was already out of breath, sweating and considerably slowing down. At this rate, she wouldn't make it even if she wanted to.

A sound of a loud yawn caught her attention. A flash of light and white cloaks passed through them, like a river of gold crashing into every lizard and evading all their scattered shots. She blinked astonished and smiled as hope made her aching muscles relax. The clerics defeated the lizards with speed and an elegance she had never seen before. They resembled shaolin monks, every move hitting its mark like they could foresee the future actions of their opponents. A grace and agility beyond any knowledge of combat she had acquired. Things you would only enjoy in a movie. But here they were these graceful and beautiful artists of wind and speed, wielding defensive weapons as if dancing against their enemies.

When they crushed the lizards easily, they stood still and focused their gazes on them synchronized, as if connected to each other by thoughts. They didn't move and they suddenly bowed. A warm presence neared her side.

"I thought I instructed you to stay in my quarters… But I am glad to see you both alive. Thank the ancestors" Jaga's voice caressed her heart. They hadn't failed after all.

"You never came…"She stated looking straight at him as he towered over them with a serene expression "And I tried to warn the king but he wouldn't listen... Grune's got his trust, as you said and he threw me into the dungeons. We barely escaped…" She blurted out.

"Calm down child. All will be well... Even under the dark helplessness of war the light arises. Take a breath and be still" He looked at them pausing on the injuries.

"No you don't understand! There is no way of winning this war Jaga. They've got technology. Weapons of destruction! I didn't realize till it was too late! You were gone… They were hiding in the rock!"

He laid a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Breathe child … I was speaking to the King and preparing my clerics" He paused frowning "But you say they all carry weapons like those? They seem weak… Even if they had stronger ones, I doubt lizards would be capable of wielding them" He sighed as he turned to inspect Rei as well "But I was afraid this truth would come to life, if only Panthro were still alive..." He swayed his head "The stories were true. Nonetheless you need to rest… We'll take care of the rest from here on. You have nothing to fear. You did well..."

May interrupted him almost desperately. She would say everything this time.

"You don't understand! The ones who were hiding in the ore gift seem trained and heavily equipped. They have a leader and I'm not sure if it's only Grune. They got out and freed the rest of the lizards that were imprisoned. They're moving around as if they had a plan. The ones in the ore seem to know how to use the tech weapons Jaga! Not like these guys…" She inhaled a sharp breath "Who knows what sort of other weapons they have… They seem very prepared and organized. I saw it! You have to warn the King!" She stressed the words while she fought to steady her voice. She needed air but she couldn't stop "In my world… this technology used by the wrong people, can cause destruction and kill thousands in a blink of an eye. They're going to exterminate every last one of you if you underestimate them!"

His eyes widened and his face paled, as if the words had cut through him. She stared at him for a long moment trying to determine if he had understood. And his lips tightened as he closed his eyes, seeming almost defeated by the gravity of her statement.

"All right then… If it is as you say. There is little we can do but survive and hope we can save as many as we can. Stay inside and recover until I return for you. This place is protected by great power" He waved his staff at his clerics and instructed two to stay behind "They will protect you in my absence and I shall return. If I don't, then they know what to do to keep you both safe. Your presence means more than I could fathom. But this time stay as I ordered" He said sternly with his brows furrowed.

"I'm afraid I can't stay here and watch you die… We can lay low and out of sight. But we're not staying. We can help even if we don't' fight." May whispered determined and Jaga frowned.

"So be it… But promise me you'll stay as far away as possible? There is no telling what could happen and I cannot protect you this time" he warned almost annoyed.

Maryam lay silent for a moment thinking of his warning but her thoughts were cut off by a piercing sound in the sky. First her eyes caught Reia looking above and trembling. Her arms shuddered and her knees buckled as though terrified. But her eyes were the soul expression of terror. Everybody but May looked at the sky as though shocked. She was about to comfort Reia, but as she lay a weak arm around her friend, a thunderous sound reverberated, followed by two more. The ground shook fiercely under their feet, and as she hugged Rei to protect her from the possible fire and grabble light covered them like a translucent shield. A voice chanted sweet low words. And as she saw fire and stones fly around them caused by the explosions, she realized Jaga was performing some kind of magical ritual. Not even the smoke reached them under the cocoon of golden light.

Rei still trembled, but May was thankful nobody got hurt. Without doubt Jaga was a powerful sorcerer. He had protected all with a single wave of his staff. And it was almost funny when she realized magic no longer shocked her. It was as natural as breathing air. Still the terror of the moment was too real and horrible to accept. Still she could not fall back on her word. They were unharmed, but the kittens were still out there and so many other cats and dog people that it stabbed her chest repeatedly.

"Clerics make haste! Hear the inviting sound and follow your duty!" Jaga exclaimed.

The clerics raised their staffs and began to run following Jaga. Two clerics took it upon themselves to carry her and Reia as they caught with the rest. So fast her stomach felt nauseous and the scenery was nothing but splashed blurry colors. Smoke invaded her nostrils and her hair collected enough dust that it felt heavy and chalky. Her eyes blinked in irritation as she clutched the cleric's cloak fiercely while he raced and jumped over roofs and walls. More explosions and quakes resounded like a cruel laugh of destruction.

Her stomach had risen to her throat when they reached the huge wall. The bridge had been destroyed and bodies were scattered all over the place. As she looked over to the city tears threatened to burst as she surveyed death and fire. What was once a beautiful city, was crumbling and turning into piles of stone. Ruins of a glorious place that would never be the same again. Her eyes went wide and she almost screamed when she saw a tank with a familiar figure hanging from it.

**Panthro!**

Reia's hand on her shoulder jolted her senses and all too late, she realized the gloomy sight had taken all her attention while the clerics had left them. There were no words to describe the feelings strangling her throat. It was too gruesome to describe in words. Panthro was being held prisoner. She gulped and studied their surroundings.

Lizards and machines were making their way through the huge hole of the wall and as she moved to check the other side, she saw King Claudus confronting Grune with prince Tygra at his side. Oddly Prince Lion'O wasn't there with them. Had something happened to him?

The King seemed ready to fight although they were outnumbered as he held a long sword with a red jewel.

**Omens…**

How could she help in such a situation, she could only pray the clerics would turn around the tables. And then she would see what they could do.

As if summoned she heard Claudus's voice and a serpent of smoke crisscrossed the field. As it cleared, she contemplated Jaga's form leading the clerics to aid their King. A surprising fast formation of speedy clerics running towards the enemy.

Grune wielded a spiked hammer against a cleric and failed terribly to strike back. Lizards fired at the incoming clerics and they smacked down one after another. They began destroying mechs and pushing through their enemy. She caught sight suddenly of the King and his son running to the bridge. As she followed them with her gaze, she realized the tank was gone along with Panthro.

"Rei they're going after Panthro!"

Reia nodded and they made their way to the stairs to follow the royals. But as they ran her heart was flooding with happiness, still she couldn't conceive how Panthro had been captured. Something didn't smell right.

**What could be worse than this?**

She wondered as they raced taking in the deaths and the fall of a nation. And now her friend was probably a negotiation tool to also destroy the King's will. As if it weren't enough with all the damage the lizard's had caused and the betrayal of Grune. And it dawned on her that was not only an invasion; it was a cruel extermination of a species.

* * *

**Don't kill me ... Muahahahah! What did you all think? Let me know!**

**To be continued!**

**FYI: Listening to Battlecry OST & Shadowgate main theme.**

 

 


	26. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Rating each chapter, based on language and scene content. This chapter includes violence, mild cursing and a good quantity of blood.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercat series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Note: Helloooooooo! It's been such a long time since I've updated and talked to you guys! Well here I am! Happy to be back and done to deliver the goods. God! This was tough for me... You can't imagine how I struggled with all the ideas and scenes in my head. I can't count the times I found myself having an argument with my brain and just sighed hoping my heart and mind reached an agreement. Lol! Crazy stuff... Thankfully, after the struggle the roaring seas calmed. Ready for you all!
> 
> Have no idea when I'll finish chapter 27... Working on it! I'm so excited with it and still in the creative process. So much more is to come! Soooo much! *Slapping myself* Can't say anything... You know how I am by now... I hate spoilers =P. But definitely tasty stuff *giggle*
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Thank you as well, to the lovely new reviews! Love you all and I can't thank you enough for lifting up my spirits and sharing your thoughts. Brightens my day and brings a smile to my face every time! Huge hug!
> 
> Author advice: Before reading please gather food, drinks and what ever comforts you! My personal favs are chocolate and coffee. Yum! Choose a comfy place and switch the reality button off. XD
> 
> AS always love your opinions. I appreciate constructive criticism, comments and questions. You can also PM me if need be.
> 
> Lots of love to all my readers! Fighting!

#  **Broken**

Reia moved alongside May, gulping mouthfuls of air as they watched the King and his son distance themselves even more. Cats were fast, not as much as the clerics, but enough to make their muscles grow weaker by the minute. Being stressed and tired didn't make it easier.

She could hear lasers firing and thunderous sounds from behind. No doubt the clerics were still fighting against those mechanical monsters and lizards. The crackling of fire and rumble of buildings falling made her squint and shudder. Her surroundings were a constant reminder of the danger and doom the city was immersed in. The never-ending shattering noises, the smell of death, soot floating around them and shrieks, echoing in the distance made it impossible to feel hope or a peaceful thought. She was losing the little strength left to overcome the hysteria bubbling inside her mind sucking her soul into despair and panic.

It was like swimming in a raging ocean riled by storm. Pure and uncontrollable chaos…

What made it even worse was Panthro´s appearance, restrained and dangling by a rope like they had caught a fish. Things just kept getting worse. It was an endless night of nightmares that drained their hopes at each turn.

Reia coughed and forced her legs to move faster.

She rubbed her eyes that stung from all the smoke, trying to keep her vision as clear as possible.

Another explosion made the earthquake. They stumbled and managed to gain their balance quickly. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second, she hoped the kittens had hidden and were safe from harm. Yet that wasn't enough to comfort her worry in such a situation. The fear and dread were inside crumbling her hope. She just wished they hadn't separated so foolishly.

Maryam's exhaustion and exasperated panting like a thirsty dog lapping for air, made her cringe every step of the way. Dampening her spirits so much so, she was sure they wouldn't make it. May was practically falling apart in front of her eyes.

Thankfully, the Royals appeared to be walking straight through the valley into the heart of the city and the tank was leaving a clear track behind it.

_**Where is it heading?** _

She wondered. And what could its purpose be? Obviously, they were luring the King.

_**For what?** _

It was unnerving to know they were following Panthro in a straight path to some other horror. Reia desperately wished she could just make it all stop. Make it all disappear like it had never happened, but that was a childish thought.

As they reached the second entrance they realized most of the lizards were scattered and less in number. Some were rummaging houses; others were breaking windows and burning the places they raided. Oddly, paying them no attention as they both ran by.

She prayed it would remain so.

Passing through the market, there were no intact buildings. Shrills echoed and resounded everywhere. And goose bumps traveled through her nape uncontrollably. It was scary, heart-wrenching and so very sad. It made her want to cry hard as she was powerless to prevent it. No matter from whence they came, it hurt even more that she could not heed their calls.

A few feet away, her heart almost stopped as they came across guards fighting against very tall lizards. Three of the cat guards against eight lizards, who were already handcuffing prisoners, most of them, civilians.

Her heart stopped its beat as she regarded the few valiant warriors. She had to see if her eyes weren't deceiving her.

_**He's alive…** _

A ray of hope surfaced as she contemplated Jagnar's graceful body moving and attacking his foes.

"Reia? What are you doing?" May spoke her protest, but by her immediate silence, Rei assumed her friend was looking in the same direction "Jagnar…"

It was certainly him. But a darker broken version of his former self, she realized. His leather armor torn and jagged, falling apart. Gashes on his thighs and arms like someone had whipped him. His cheeks and temple bruised and a hole on his shoulder with weeping trails of blood. Still moving, still fighting for his people with his lance despite the odds.

_**What should we do?** _

As four lizards took the prisoners away, the other four stayed gaining the upper hand in the battle against the guards. And Jagnar fought as if he had a death wish. Showing menace and uncontrollable rage fueled by hate and sorrow. Now she could see his feelings clearly. May was about to move to interfere, but Reia stopped her. Her hand had moved on its own.

Trying to discern whether they should help or move on, she studied every move of his body as though engraving the image in her head. Until her eyes fell upon his face sending a jolt of longing to her chest. So strong it hurt.

At that instant, Jagnar locked gazes with her as he grappled one of the lizards to his body. His eyes paused on her with a look of confusion and relief, she thought. That single eye contact piercing her soul and breaking her porcelain conviction.

Jagnar's comrades were falling in defeat. One died shot by a laser and the other soldier's bled until his knees buckled and gave away.

The lizards laughed.

They moved on to Jagnar cornering the warrior against a ruined wall.

Jagnar held a blade against the lizard's neck and peered straight at her and back to his enemy.

"Reia? They're gonna kill him… We have to do something!" May beckoned.

She still couldn't move. Something whispered. A voice…

_´Make your choice weak one… Which call shall we hear?´_

Cold sweat beaded her brow and a wave of pain engulfed her chest, reminding of the day in the slums. An image flashed in her mind much like a daydream. Prince Lion'O, Tygra covered in blood with their eyes wide and lifeless, their dead corpses beside their father's feet. The sky bled, red rain hailed over their corpses. It seemed so real she could taste the coppery liquid in her mouth. King Claudus hang from a pole like a gruesome trophy of war. Blood gushing from his chest staining his precious golden fur and his body bent like a broken twig.

_**Please stop! I've had enough!**_

Suddenly the abhorrent images faded and blinking her vision cleared. Reia was sure time had gone by, but she was still standing in the market gazing at Jagnar's vicious stance as he was holding his hostage in place. Reia wondered if time had stopped or exhaustion had driven her to madness in some way. A dreadful feeling made her shiver, as she realized she might have to make an awful decision.

_**I can't… I can't…** _

She chanted in her mind. Her knees trembled and her heart hurt too much.

_**Don't make me do this… So much pain…** _

Tears flooded her vision as she heard May´s voice again. The lizards had moved even closer to Jagnar. May's hand grabbed her arm too roughly, her friend's nails dug into her skin, scraping her in a desperate grip.

"Rei… I saw. I saw something… In my head! It was awful… I can't explain…" May whispered.

_**She saw it too?** _

She couldn't even shake her head to agree. It was overwhelming and unfair in so many ways. No voice, no words and now, she wasn't even capable of reacting. Somehow they had shared a thought or a vision and she wondered if May had heard the voice as well. Still, there was no time to ponder or understand it.

All too soon a choice had to be made. Reia's eyes searched for Jagnar's once again. Gazes locked and her heart thumping violently completely terrified and filled with guilt. She knew now.

As one of the lizards curiously followed his gaze, Jagnar released his captive and charged against the lizard who had attempted to see them. A clear intent to distract the lizards and a decision she would not defy, despite how she longed to. A shot was fired and Jagnar's eyes went wide.

Reia lifted a hand to her mouth and withheld the wrenching sob that was about to escape her lungs. Such anguish and anger stirred inside her she almost wished she could turn back time to choose him. His life instead of others, but she couldn't. And one look at him made her fully aware he knew.

The lizard backed away and Jagnar held his middle.

He had been shot and the hand clutching his stomach was soon stained with blood. His eyes struggling to remain open as his body gave away landing on his knees.

They kicked him, punched his angelical face. May pulled on her arm to move away as the lizards were about to realize their presence. A lizard kicked Jagnar's stomach so hard he almost fell. His shoulders shook and his body swayed while more crimson spilled over his legs.

His bloodied lips mouthed "go!"

"Move! He already gave us a getaway ticket Rei…" May urged pulling on her arm.

His body fell and her heart froze.

_**Nooooo! No…** _

She wanted to run to him and scream. She wanted to punish those demons who were killing him. Her soul was being ripped apart as she took a step and took May's hand. Her chest ached painfully and her steps faltered as tears burst uncontrollably.

May pulled hard, practically dragging her as they resumed their race against time. Leaving the lizards and Jagnar's body behind. She cried and cried. Sniffled and laid a hand on her breast when she turned her head away from the direction where Jagnar's body lay. They had to follow the royals and Panthro now they couldn't waste Jagnar's sacrifice.

An unending stream of tears gushed and she couldn't stop shaking.

* * *

 

May cursed and held Rei's hand so firmly she wouldn't dare look at her. She heard her sobs and wished the world wouldn't be as cruel as it was. Jagnar's death was a hard blow and she couldn't bring herself to admit it was real. Difficult choices had to be made at every turn and there was no satisfying solution for any of them so far. And Jagnar was one of those choices.

War was brutal. War was unfair and painful. And although Jagnar might not have been her best friend or favorite person, he didn't deserve the punishment or any of the anguish brought upon him. An immense respect for his last actions flourished inside her as she saw him charge to his death for their safety. Protecting them even if they were not the same species and staying true to his oath.

**He was a hero all along…**

Still, she knew everything happened for a reason. The least she could do to repay Jagnar's kindness was to use the last remnants of her strength to help his beloved ruler and sons. He would understand. She was sure of this.

So she moved on, fueled by purpose and concern. She would not waste this selfless act.

Every once in a while they hid and moved cautiously. As they neared the town hall, the sound of the tank felt closer. They followed the sound of the rumbling engine. Everything indicated it was coming from the Coliseum. At a closer distance, another outburst wrung in her ears and May prayed the kittens were safe from it. Terror, pure terror fell upon her as she wondered what had happened inside the Coliseum.

Panic and fear made its way realizing the Royals might have died in the explosion.

When they peeked through the rubble, Maryam made sure to signal Rei to lay low behind a column.

First, they had to check out the scenery before interfering. Though every fiber in May's body compelled her to run to Panthro, there was another side that restrained her impulse. She couldn't make a mistake this time.

Maryam stopped at the entrance of the coliseum breathing heavily. She raised a hand clutching her chest and shook her head trying to wave away the pain and regain her strength. Reia held her in place as she recovered. Never had she been so tired, worried and drained. This race in which they had to be in various places at once was taking a toll and consuming her. She could feel her strength waning, and though she tried to ignore it, eventually her body would refuse to keep up.

Still, she hoped she'd last until she could do something about this mess. Anything really... The leaders of this nation were the only hope for thunderian survivors. Even without priestly powers or magic, there had to be something they could do. These visions or fears, whatever they were, had to be prevented.

**No more deaths… This has to stop!**

She conjured the last ounces of will and held her head high again. Rei's eyes watching her full of anguish and worry.

"I'm fine Rei. Stop looking at me like I'm going die… We'll get through this!" She assured her and regained her step.

That very moment they made their way inside the building, they stood steps away from the center piles of fallen stone, smoke, and the great tree which was still intact. Prince Lion' O and Tygra were looking upwards almost hypnotized by whatever caught their attention. May followed their stare reluctantly and her breath caught as she witnessed the King freeing Panthro from his chains. Yet instead of feeling relief, an unsettling feeling pressured her chest.

Looking at Panthro, she now realized his eyes were red, like glowing rubies. Yet surveying the rest of the people, no one seemed to notice.

"Rei what's wrong with his eyes? Do you see that?" She asked dumbfounded.

When Rei nodded fervently, she knew he hadn't lost her sanity.

Her gaze fixed on the scenery playing before her now. Lion' O and Tygra were walking towards their father. Panthro's red orbs gleamed as he stood behind the King while reaching behind his back and pulling something.

**A dagger…**

It glinted and Panthro smiled crookedly.

"No, no… It can't be. It's not him… It can't be him" She almost screamed.

Yet no voice came out. Her limbs froze not sure of what she was seeing. Not sure if she was imagining or dreaming. The bracelet burned fiercely sending waves of pain to her bones. Her vision blurred and her body simply failed to maintain itself. She felt warm arms embracing her, holding her in place. The pain and the weakness finally claiming her.

As Panthro raised his arm with a sadistic smile on his face, the prince screamed. The blade landed on Claudus's back before she could move her lips to warn them. Shock and anger coursed through her not being able to move. Her poor state had cost the King's life and still, her body refused to move. Too confused and shocked to understand or act.

"No…" she barely whispered.

May could feel Reia moving her and holding her in a tight embrace.

Lion' O's screams echoed and only then did she realize Reia was taking her away. She pushed her, but Reia seemed stronger. One step and Claudus's body fell along with his sword. His corpse drowning in the pool as his sons rushed to his aid. May's scream was muffled by Reia's palm. She screamed but Reia held her hand firmly as she dragged ever so slowly.

She could still see from a distance how they pulled the King's body from the water. A sudden chilling laugh drew their attention back to the killer.

"You! A traitor too Panthro?" Prince Lion'O cried out.

The impostor with red eyes was not Panthro and the confusion had beguiled everyone, even made her doubt. This person was not her friend. Yet instead of feeling comfort, raw fear and horror crept up her spine.

A person with the power to deceive in such a way was horrifying and scary. And now he spoke.

"Not quite… Have you not considered that if technology is real, then so are the things of your worst nightmares" He started raising his hands into the air.

His chilling voice turning from what seemed like Panthro's voice to a raspy whisper that seeped a sense of dread into her core. Blue flames morphing this monster´s body into something she could only compare to a messenger of death.

The sky reverberated and darkened into a deep purple. The wind blew and lightning struck. The prince whispered something she wasn't able to hear.

Movement from above caught her eye and Reia sheltered them behind a bigger rock.

Still, with what was left of her strength, she pushed Reia and moved her head to allow herself to see. She blinked forcefully and realized the clerics had arrived. In the blink of an eye, they descended charging at the unknown monster. He didn't seem to stir but his hands conjured purple beams that soon exploded and disintegrated all the clerics like moths burned by fire.

She wasn't sure her eyes could take it anymore. But for Jagnar's sake, she forced herself to watch the consequences of her inability to help.

The expansion of light had been so strong though, they were forced to cover their eyes and hide behind the wall. When she was sure it was safe, she peeked from where they hid and saw Jaga beside a surviving cleric, close to the base of the tree where the princes were mourning their father.

Lizards moved to corner their captives.

And she so wished she could move, she wished she had powers to help them. Bile rose in her throat and anger seeped like acid. She was weak, out of breath, in pain and light headed.

Looking at Reia's pretty face, smudged with tears and dirt she admitted she was scared as well. A silent plea in her friend´s eyes and a strong grip held her still.

Although it pained her to admit it, this time Rei was right. Her body didn't respond anymore and she could barely keep her eyes open. There was nothing they could do. And it killed her inside.

She watched the lizards handcuff Claudus's sons, Jaga and his priest, leaving the corpse of the King behind as they were pushed and threatened.

Reia hugged her back and pulled her close caressing her head and cheek like a child. And this time she did want to cry.

The messenger of death laughing.

"Thundera has fallen" the crowd of lizards cheered "Finally! The day has come to take what is rightfully ours…" He announced, "Take them to their cells and bring the sword!"

May sucked all the air she could turning her head to look at the monster who appeared to be leading the attack. He looked like a withered old hag, crouched and moving slow. His eyes red, his thin limbs covered in bandages and a burgundy cloak. His skin a deathly blue, full of wrinkles like a dead mummy, a being who had risen from death.

**What is he?**

So powerful despite the way he looked. Wielding magic and commanding an army…

Grune seemed to be having trouble bringing the sword to his master. For Omens glowed and sent a bolt of light every time the traitor tried to touch it.

"My lord Mum' Ra … I cannot touch it! Something's wrong…" He stated.

She mouthed the name silently and it brought a sour taste to her tongue.

"A barrier?" He sounded distressed "We'll see how long it will last. No power can keep me from taking what is mine!" He shouted in anger "Shackle that cleric and make him carry it. Remove the claw from that filth's body as well!"

Grune did so. The whole army retreated towards their hiding place and a strong tug returned her to Reia's embrace. Her head fell on Reia's chest and she listened to the hammering beat of her heart. Her friend held her so tight it was even harder to breathe.

She could hear the lizard's steps become few until they heard nothing. May moved slightly to see if the army was gone and she couldn't do anything than slump over her chest. That is when they saw Mum' Ra, escorted by two lizards, moving like an old dying man. Her heart stopped when she realized the monster bent his head ever so slowly. She was pushed back to their original position as Rei squeezed her body terrified.

They both remained silent. Praying he would move along without them being caught. Her wrist burned as if it had awakened and reacted to something or someone.

**The monster?**

A monster detector she concluded but wasn't sure that was the case.

Please don't let this day get any worse!

"Strange… Strange indeed" The creature named Mum' Ra whispered, chilling her bones. A low chuckle followed and slow steps seemed to fade in the distance.

They didn't dare move. And minutes passed by as they waited patiently, hoping all of them had left.

The burning sensation stopped and she wondered if it was clear for them to move out. Reia still held her.

She shook and Rei laid her on the wall to look about. A signal of her hands made her muscles relax.

**He's gone.**

Everyone was gone. An urge to break in screams made her whole body convulse with rage. They had done nothing. They had hidden helplessly and she had been useless. Terrified of this creature called Mum' Ra.

If only I had more strength…

As Reia tried to reach for her, she slapped her hand away and crawled as close to the pool as her limbs would allow.

Claudus's body was still there, unmoving, lying on the trunk of the great tree.

Such a big, powerful person now lay lifeless. The color drained from his face and fur paled under the shadow of nightfall. Another regretful loss that could've been avoided if she were healthy enough to aid, the guilt rested upon her shoulders and would surely haunt her.

"I… warned him…" She found herself saying "And still I knew it was hopeless!"

She shivered and struggled to sit straight.

"When I saw those red eyes... I knew it wasn't Panthro, but it was too late" She removed her hood and her breath hitched "I'm so tired. I can't… I can't even move!"

Rei stood over her.

"This is just fucked up... All of it!" She shook her head and watched Reia kneel beside her "First Jagnar… And now him… This King is Panthro's best friend Rei!" She paused almost squeezing the words out of her lungs "Panthro talked about him with such admiration…" She choked and stuttered "And how could you not admire someone who despite his station, risked his life to save a friend" She lifted a hand watching it intently.

Mortal hands, filled with small cuts and bruises. So fragile, so small and lacking any special powers… Useless… And yet she was the one still alive, still breathing.

"I just wish I could've helped… " She returned her gaze to the King's corpse "I'm sorry Panthro… I'm so very sorry!"

Rei squeezed her shoulder but she couldn't bear look her way. Her body felt powerless and her brain was overwhelmed. She couldn't stop thinking of all the deaths, the lost souls, and imprisoned civilians. The screams and bodies. Worst of all, she could not shake away the sense of defeat.

"I'm so tired Rei… It's been such a long day" Suddenly a pat and kiss on the top of her head caught her attention.

Rei was smiling and caressing her cheek tenderly. As quickly as her friend had smiled, she took her knife and stood. She walked to the pool sunk in the water and swam to his body. Rising soaked like a mermaid and she blinked a few times confused. She contemplated Rei's hesitant steps and followed her actions totally speechless.

**What is she doing?**

Rei's form kneeled and bent to remove the King's crown gently. Then placed the kitchen knife on her lap, and with gentle hands braided a long lock of the ruler´s mane only to cut it off when she was done. Such care and composure she could hardly believe it. After securing the red braid with strips of leather from her satchel, Reia tore a small piece of her cloak, wrapped it with the cloth, and then stored it in her bag. She did the same with the crown. And May still was stupefied by her calm ministrations and steady movements.

She watched her take Claudus's hands and folded them over his chest with care and covered his body with her cloak.

When Reia was done, she bowed and returned to her holding the satchel above her head until she reached the edge and emerged again.

A squeeze of her hand woke her from this temporal trance. Rei grabbed May's arm and placed it over her shoulder, assisting her to stand up. It had been difficult, but soon she managed to leverage her weight.

They stood and Rei smiled again. A sense of hope blossomed in her chest and although her body didn't quite cooperate she inhaled a deep fresh mouthful of air.

"I guess there's always something you can do for someone… Even after death …" She sighed closing her eyes and taking in her friend's calm aura "We have a lot to do then… Not just for ourselves, but for others too. But I do need to rest for a while"  
A single nod from Rei was enough to assure her she was right. And how wonderful it was to realize that even Reia without a voice could say and do so much for her, and even for others she barely knew.

May's eyes turned to the fire and ruins, to the fog and smoke hiding the stars from her view.

**We still can do something…**

She convinced herself and exhaled.

"Let's move Rei…" she whispered.

Her eyes roamed over the dead lizards around them.

**Lizard bodies… Loot!**

"Rei I need you to take weapons…"Rei opens her eyes wide "Don't look at me like that… Desperate times call for these types of measures… So put me down and loot damn it!"

And Rei did as asked. The corner of her lips turning downwards in disgust until she returned with two guns in each hand.

"Give me one and help me up!"

So May stashed one in the back of her belt and allowed Rei to help her stand.

"I'll do the shooting if necessary… If it's anything like first person shooters, then my brain will tell my body what to do! I've been trained, in theory"

Reia scowled at her and pushed her to move along. And although it was nightfall, the day was not over yet. It would be a risky long walk until they found refuge.

* * *

 

They walked hesitantly and Rei wished she could nag May. Her stubborn friend was pushing her bruised body beyond its limits. Now she couldn't bear watching her slumping form. She was a wreck of emotions trying to sustain a broken and battered body in the middle of war.

Eyes roamed over the city in flames and back to May.

We are going to die if we don't hide… She needs rest and I need to pull it together.

An image of Jagnar's dying form twisted her gut. A knot formed in her throat and she fought the urge to cry. She simply stopped and moved among the shadows and rubble.

Beyond her, was an army gathered in the town hall, surrounding the castle like a victorious audience.

She took May's arm and wished a stare could kill. She shook her head and replaced the gloomy thought.

"There's a whole bunch of them… And I'm not going to lie Rei, I feel pretty shitty. Everything hurts… If I rest a little I'll be fine."

Rei grunted and sucked a harsh breath. May needed more than a moment; the lunatic needed a few hours of rest and a serious lecture. On the other hand, she recognized that she also wanted a timeout to calm her nerves.

She knew finding the royals was a priority. She was sure May had already planned it all in her head no matter how insane it was in her state.

She stopped at a ruined store, laying May at the entrance and moving the broken pieces of what was left of the door. Avoiding the rubble she pulled May up and they made their way inside; it looked like a spacy spot to be close enough and out of sight. Plus the place already looked raided and abandoned.

She moved the thick drapes of what was left of curtains and covered as much as she could of the broken windows. Then she went to the end of the huge room and found an oddity only seen in the palaces of great wealth according to Lynxaris. A magic lamp, small but enough to light the surroundings, a single tap on it would suffice, and when she tested the thing it lit up just like the lamps in the fair.

Deciding to be careful, she took May's cloak and placed it over to dim its intensity.

_**Magic light doesn't burn things right?** _

She wondered and stayed vigilant for a while until she was sure it would be in flames by then. Concentrating on May, she searched her satchel for anything useful. Anything easy enough to administer that would help Maryam rest and hold off the pain for a while. After examining her stash, Rei decided Hukki mushrooms were ideal, anti-inflammatory agent for muscles and headaches. Good nutrients but strong. Except Hukki didn't make people sleep… But the herbs she used in Jagnar's tea did. Would they be safe to mix, she wondered biting her thumb.

_**I hope it works…** _

May's harsh breathing was the only thing that stirred her focus. Taking her wooden mortar and pestle she ground very little of both substances and poured water to make it drinkable. Praying she had mixed the right amounts and hoping no horrible side effects would come of it, she forced May to gulp down the medicine.

It smelled and tasted awful, according to May's winning, but nonetheless, she accepted it.

Rei stood to watch while her friend's head bobbed like a stubborn child. Opening and closing her eyelids, clearly fighting the dozing effect of the herbs. A lass, in a few minutes May fell asleep soundly. Thankfully this ruined store is safe for the time being until May slept a few hours; the drug was supposed to last around three. Except with all the pain and weariness, there was no way of assuring how long May would rest. For her own sake, Rei knew she had to wake her after three hours at least. If not, there was no escaping Maryam's ranting rage, she would never forgive her.

Taking the pistol from her friend's serene grip, she sat down and clutched the damn thing so hard her knuckles turned white. This was the first time she had held a gun, and it was scary. Way over scary in fact, but if she had to use it to save a life she cherished, maybe instinct alone would help take aim. There was no way of knowing. Obviously protecting May was a priority even if she had no right to take a life. If it meant survival, her soul would get over the horror of envisioning herself with a weapon. At least she hoped she would.

She placed gaski and herbs, grinding them into a paste to place them on May's wounds. Moving her friend's clothes, she ripped clean cloths and bandaged the ugly bruises and cuts on her stomach, hands, and arms.

She sniffled and rubbed the tears out of the way.

All of this mess broke her heart and drained her will to live.

She walked away and sat in a dark corner alone with her thoughts. More tears swelled until her sobs were impossible to suppress.

_**Jagnar I…** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei wasn't sure how much time had passed. They had been lucky to find such a store in the borders of the town hall. She had been sitting for some time, up until her eyelids began to droop. So she decided to search the place, finding nothing but broken glass and porcelain. Nothing salvageable, except dislodged pantries, shelves, and ripped cloth. The cloth would come in handy she thought and took some stripes and stored it in May's satchel. There was a lot of dust and wreckage. She snooped behind the counter and saw a red substance dripping from the corner, and out of broken bottles. She realized then this was a high-class store. Or it had been at least, by what was left of the decorations and products.

_**A winery…** _

There was also a back door. Curiosity led her to a storage room were aging wine was supposed to be stored. No barrels left or bottles in sight. The place had been run over and emptied thoroughly. There were also magic lamps that lit as she came down the stairs, allowing her to see every detail. She wasn't a fan of wine, but a sip once or twice did wonders.

Investigating a little further she found a rolling bottle and inspected it. It was intact and small, but still, it was something. So she took it and salvaged it for later. At some point, there would be a reason to celebrate and it would come in handy. She smiled finding her thoughts silly and unreal.

_**When will that happen?** _

What she found strange is that in the end of the room was a work desk of some sort. It had a huge open book and an intact oil lamp beside it. Inspecting the book there was nothing but numbers and dates. The accounting book no doubt. She ripped a few blank papers and rolled them into a scroll. The book was too big to carry, but paper would come in handy. She also took one of the oil lamps and secured it with cork so it wouldn't spill. Oil was always useful, she convinced herself.

Moments later, she found herself watching a puzzled Maryam. Her eyes blinking and with a slightly annoyed expression that quickly escalated to clear anger.

"What the hell did you give me? How long have I been napping Rei?"

Rei's arms stiffened and she handed her a note she had made. It explained with honesty what she had done and she didn't regret it. Raising her brow she watched May read and bite her lower lip.

"To answer your question… Yes, I feel rested. Still, I hope for your sake and the prince's lives we still have time to save them" She hauled herself up grabbing the counter's edge.

It seemed May was ready and fueled.

"So you think they're in the dungeons… We're close enough and we have two lasers. Do you think we can break in with little resistance?" May quirked an eyebrow and Reia shrugged "After the war, comes celebration and drinking… If we're lucky there'll be few of them standing watch."

Reia sighed and made a gesture to move. It was time to rescue people yet again, but this time they had to succeed, the kittens weren't at their side. This time, they were on their own.

Leaving the store her heart hammered and she wished things would go smoothly. As May had predicted, not many lizards were in sight and the night made it easier to move around. Occasionally they'd stop if they'd caught ones attention and wait till it was clear. But what made it harder to walk were the corpses. Blood, gushing wounds, dead soldiers and the stench of death itself.

Reia's knees trembled every time they hid or stopped at lizard motion. And never in her life was she so thankful for May's insane ideas. Thanks to her, they knew their way around the city.

At the time they reached the prison doors, there was no one in view. That was until they peered at the yard. There were three lizards around a fire and two bulky ones at the dungeon entrance. So few guards meant there weren't many prisoners. So where were the rest of the civilians? There was no answer or reassurance. There was a chance more of them were inside guarding the internal cells.

Laying back she watched May scratch her head.

"If we're lucky this might work… If not, you shoot anything that comes on to me. Do you understand?" She whispered.

Reia offered a puzzled stare. Then she moved her head from side to side saying 'no'.

There had to be another way than charging against a group of armed lizards.

"Then what do you suggest?" May frowned "Just stroll in and say: 'Parlay Mr. Lizards?"

Rei waved her off and ran her fingers over her mouth searching for an alternative.

As if thunder had struck her brain, the idea blossomed when she concluded an explosion would be adequate. But she had no pepper balls…

It dawned on her they needed a big distraction, enough to startle any foe.

Numbering the things they carried a deranged conclusion set in her head.

_**A Molotov cocktail…** _

At one time May had explained to her the components when she played one of her games. With a heavy sigh, she took the wine and pushed the cork down with the knife. When it was done, she threw the contents on a strip of cloth and emptied the rest on the floor.

_**So much for celebrating… Please make this work!** _

Quickly taking the oil she filled the now empty bottle and added a few drops of gaski. Gaski was used as a disinfectant and it was very dangerous if placed in warm places. Inserting the cloth she gave it to May, only to find her stunned face turn to a smile.

"I like the way you think… Your parents would lose it if they knew you've just made a bomb!" She whispered and clamped a hand over her mouth. Reia smirked and ignored her comment.

She saw May pull her hood down and cover her face. She did the same with her scarf.

"Let's turn up the heat, shall we?" She exhaled "Okay. One…two…Three!"

Before Rei could ask or draw conclusions, she watched May bend, raise her arm in the air and throws the Molotov. The next thing she knew, there was a mild explosion and trails of smoke. Two lizards ran out and May moved passed them.

Rei had no choice but to follow her steps holding the laser gun in trembling hands.

It was then she saw one of the lizards in flames screaming and running in circles. There were fog and flames had grown considerably. May had thrown the cocktail into the fire without even warning her or thinking it could've gone seriously wrong.

_**When this is over I'm going to kick her ass!** _

She promised and took hesitant steps. As they went through the fog, one of the bulky lizards aided the burning victim. The other stood right in front of them. His scales were yellow and brown and he hissed, sending out his purple tongue. He was definitely aware of their presence and he held a very big rifle. As in, huge, she corrected herself.

As Reia was about to point her gun, May reached under her cloak in a swift move and fired. The lizard shrieked and she heard another shot before covering her head.

When Rei peeked, she saw the bulky lizard's hands on fire, screaming and rolling on the floor. His weapon scattered to pieces as he howled with pain.

A tug pulled her and she realized her palm still clung to her laser gun that she had never fired.

"Get going Rei! The rest are on to us… Move!" May screamed.

They ran straight to the dungeon door. It was open and the same keys still clung on the wall.

Reia caught from the corner of her eyes a shadow rushing towards them.

_**The other lizard… Shit! Shit! Shit!** _

Consumed by terror she fired whirling the hand in the air and gaping. The shots never hit their mark and were simply a ray of laser beams scattered in the air. It didn't kill the lizard, but it certainly caught him off guard and forced him to duck and roll. She breathed harshly, astonished by her abrupt violence.

_**May was wrong… This is not easy!** _

May blocked her vision and immediately locked the door testing which key fit the keyhole. Once she managed to find it and lock themselves in, they were both out of breath and sweating.

"That was intense…" May chuckled and moved taking all the keys she could find "Now… Where the hell are the royal asses?"

Rei's brows creased and she found herself sighing helplessly. Her friend was officially a crazy person. Good natured, but crazy all the same.

"There's a passageway and two stairs. One goes to the terrace and the other might be one of the places where they're at. Want to guess?" she asked puffing air.

Reia shook her head and a sudden sound made their heads twirl.

Another lizard was standing in front of them, with no armor and his hands rose above his angular head. May, on the other hand, had turned full military mode because she was already aiming at him.

"I'd rather use my hands to kick your ass, but I'm kind of tired. So either you surrender or I make you regret it!" May warned staying steady.

Reia stepped back reminded of how much she hated guns, but she couldn't deny they came in handy.

"Please… I surrenduuuuerr" The lizard said terrified. His voice and scales oddly familiar "Don't shoot me… I have a son, a family…"

"Really?" May grinned and pinned him with an angry stare "So did the people of Thundera! And they didn't have a chance… Your nothing but cowards and murderers!"

The lizard trembled.

"Please… Have mercy!" He pleaded.

Rei saw Maryam's handshake and close her eyes for a second, and she couldn't help the urge to stop her, no matter how angry she was. No matter how unfair it would be to let him live.

"Just so you know… I'm letting you live. Alone in a cell where you deserve to be. Move!"

The lizard stepped back while May forced him to get into a cell.

"Give me your keys!" The scared lizard threw them at her feet and she picked them up still pointing at him.

_**She's angry all right…** _

"Where are Prince Lion'O and Tygra? And you better tell me the truth or I'll blow hands and legs this time!"

The lizard blinked and moistened his mouth.

"Up … Second cell"

"What key?"

"I don't have the key…" He gulped harshly.

"What do you mean you don't have the key?"

"Already gave them…"

May frowned and looked at Rei, then back at the lizard.

"Why would I believe that?"

The lizard placed his hands on his sides with a sad expression.

"He helped me… I paid my debt. It is finished"

Maryam closed the cell and moved back.

Reia looked at the lizard and wondered if he was the same one the prince had listened to. Maybe he was telling the truth. She shook May's shoulder and convinced her to leave him, pulling her away.

"Okay then… I'll check if it's true… If it's not… Say bye, bye to a second chance!"

The lizardman nodded and sat calmly on the floor.

On the run again, they went up to the first floor. Her pulse out of control. Hoping they didn't fail, pleading they were on time. Noises teased her ears, people talking. There was light and when May gave the first step in front of her, she halted abruptly. She stood beside May and waited patiently. Until their gazes fell upon the source of those sounds…

_**The royal heirs…** _

Both of them stood a few feet away, Prince Tygra and Lion'O gaping and rooted to the spot. Their crystal eyes fixed on their forms making her shiver slightly. At first, their faces seemed shocked, but all too soon it turned vicious.

Beautiful feral feline eyes piercing them with a single stare.

"Who and what are you?" Lion'O questioned menacingly.

"Another one…" Tygra stated frowning.

It was then Reia realized she was exposed, unlike May. Her cloak was gone. And it made sense Tygra was confused, he had only seen May.

And before she could protest, May lowered her hood and spoke.

"We meet again! Hello to you too..." She started putting the gun down and grinning.


	27. A chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:T
> 
> Warning: Rating each chapter, based on language and scene content. This chapter includes violence and mild cursing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercat series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Note: Hi! Hola! Nihao! lol! Yes, you are correct, I have finally lost it... My mind, I've lost my mind! How are you all? I hope you're all good and looking forward for the holidays. I'm just glad this year is almost over. For writing it was great... But the real world sucked big time this year! So 2016 jingle away! Changing the topic, I would like to inform you that I am thrilled and kind of jumping on one foot. Why? Well... Number one reason, I'm crazy. Second, I have a surprise for you... I've finished 27, but in the way I started 28. Guess what? FINISHED IT TOO! It just needs polishing and editing... So chapter 28 will pop-up soon!
> 
> Also, overwhelmed by all the love and reviews. I absolutely love the fact that this story is drawing you in and keeps you interest!
> 
>  
> 
> Author advice: Gummy bears, orange juice and pillows. This chap is like adrenaline overdose in my chart!
> 
> As always love your opinions. I appreciate constructive criticism, comments and questions. You can also PM me if need be.
> 
> Lots of love to all my readers! Fighting!

 

**A chance**

 

 After all they had been through; she welcomed the rage and anger.

Not even rest had calmed the urge of vengeance stirring inside. Feeling drained and beaten down made matters even worse. It was a day of unending trials that tested her body and patience with every step. A need for justice and peace fueled her muscles and gave birth to the dark side of her soul. The stench of her own sweat and dirty clothes along with her injured body was a constant reminder of how weak and frail she was.

There was nothing worse than feeling powerless and broken inside.

It ate away at her strength and will. It gave birth to a savage need to protect Reia and destroy whoever crossed their path. She couldn’t stand the injustices anymore. It had to stop.

**One good thing in this fucking day! That’s all I ask…**

May had lost any sympathy she might have felt for the lizards. She was furious and unforgiving. A ball of raw emotions just waiting for an excuse to unleash the anger bottled inside.

**I’m gonna shoot the bastard, just like they shot Jagnar! They’ll pay for what they did to him and all the cats!**

Raw fury was pulling her strings

The lizard trembled.

“Please… Have mercy!” He pleaded.

She ignored Rei’s hand and remained focused on her target.

**Mercy Rei? They deserve to suffer! How can we trust them after all they’ve done?**

May stared at the creature before her and wished she could be as cruel as they were.

The fear and shame in the lizard’s eyes snapped her back to reality. Hands shaking, she closed her eyes in an attempt to reason. She had been so driven by anger and anxiety, that it had possessed her completely. The need to survive was so strong it pulled on every nerve like a defense mechanism she couldn’t turn off.

There was a storm inside her that waged war against logic and compassion.

May opened her eyes again and realized she didn’t have the heart of a killer. No matter how angry or hurt, she may be, she could never take a life. Crossing that line would mean losing her soul and she knew it. There was no justice in killing an unarmed lizard. It was just wrong.

She locked him up and felt the tension ease from her shoulders. Leaving him inside a cell, allowed her to be in control and less agitated. Calming her heartbeats and shallow breaths, May finally soothed her rage a little and acknowledged this lizard wouldn’t harm them. She questioned him and could hear the coldness in her own voice, it sounded strange and distant.

**Yes… I’m enjoying this.**

She admitted as she stepped away and threatened him.

The lizard could be stating the truth and she was going to give him a chance. No matter how irritation clawed its way, she pushed the feeling aside and focused on their objective. If the lizard was right, the two princesses’ might have left their cells already.

Heading towards the stairs her muscles complained and her lungs begged for oxygen. The strange brew and rest had helped her regain some strength and sooth the aches. Whatever Rei had given her, had done the job, but she swore she would never drink that disgusting cold tea even if she was forced to. The smallest movement caused the wounds to stretch and stick to the secured bandages. She cursed under her breath and moved on until they reached the end of the staircase. She silenced the warning voices in her head and vowed she would fight and resist until the end. Even if everything was against them and there was little chance to have any victory.

**I’m not giving up that easy…**

Other noises claimed her ears. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she clung to the sounds.

Males whispering and hurried footsteps sent goose bumps all over her skin and she struggled to stay alert just in case it was a false alarm. Another step and she froze in place hearing the chatter turn louder. In the dim light, May relaxed when she saw their shadows approach.

Those figures and voices couldn’t be mistaken.

**It’s them… We’ve finally found them!**

As her eyes lay upon their wary faces she repressed the need to jump and celebrate like a silly child.

Their feline features showing a spectrum of emotions that were clear to read, shock, wonder and cautiousness were apparent. It didn’t matter though, because just seeing them alive made everything worthwhile and she relaxed immediately. Tygra was clearly looking at Reia as if threatened by her petite form. It was ridiculous and hilarious at the same time, and she fought very hard to avoid laughing at him.

They weren’t exactly happy to see them. From their point of view, they were strange creatures blocking their escape.

When she opened her mouth Lion’O spoke displaying his hands and claws like an angry cat would.

“Who and what are you?” His youthful voice demanded.

“Another one…” Tygra stated taken aback by Reia’s presence.

Not even a frown ruined his handsome features.

Maryam remained steady in place and tried to seem unthreatening. The tension in the air was palpable and her skin itched under the pressure. Tygra was visibly stricken by Reia’s appearance since she wasn’t disguised. May understood the shock and it was almost comical to see him so distressed. For him, it was like he found not just one huge cockroach, but two. The corners of her lips twitched and she decided there was no point in hiding anymore.

**Here goes…**

Amused and curious, she pulled her hood down.

“We meet again! Hello to you too...” She said putting the gun down and grinning.

She couldn’t hide her satisfaction as she gazed at their shocked faces.

“You again… How?” Tygra managed to ask.

His brother, on the other hand, looked intrigued.

The silence stretched for a few seconds until she laid a hand on her hip about to speak.

“This is the prisoner we caught before the attack Lion’ O. A lizard lover! She knew this would happen! She even has one of their weapons!” Tygra growled curling his lips to display his sharp teeth “It’s obvious they let the females out after the invasion!”  

Maryam let out a frustrated sigh and flipped her braid back. Suddenly, she could relate to the lizard she had just secluded in a cage. It had never occurred to her that maybe some lizards weren’t evil like the rest. He had said the truth and paid his debt to the prince, and had to be one of the lizards who were set free. To the royals at this moment, they were part of the same pool of filth that had killed their people. It made sense. In the middle of war one would obviously be suspicious of strangers, especially being different species and all. Plus they weren’t familiar with humans and they didn’t know each other. Everything was against them so far and she couldn’t blame Tygra for acting the way he did. She had just done the same with the lizard downstairs.

“How many times do I have to tell you…? I’m not a LIZARD LOVER!” She blurt out without caution.

**Cooldown… He’s not going to make this easy. They’ve had a rough day too…**

She chanted in her mind suppressing the flare of anger threatening to burst at his accusations. May had to convince these cats full of mistrust that they were not the enemy. She only wished she had some sort of proof to make things easier.

She put down her pride and inclined her head briefly. Smiling and never looking away.

“Believe it or not, we are here to help… However, we can!”

“Lies!” Tygra spat, clenching his teeth.

“I am not lying!” She answered in a high-pitched tone “I just got this gun from some dead lizards” She cringed, that hadn’t sounded very convincing.

Tygra’s eyes fumed with distrust and Lion’ O’s stare traveled from Rei to her as though studying their features. She had to play her cards right and appeal to the less obtuse of the brothers.

“Why?” Lion’O questioned in disbelief.

She stared at him and was thankful at least he was willing to listen.

**Breathe…**

“We are on your side… Just give us a chance and we’ll prove it to you. And when we have more time I’ll explain and answer your questions.”

“This is just another trap Lion’O. Don’t you see? They’re trying to stop us from escaping! They’re just buying time!” He accused unwilling to listen.

May remained steady and squared her shoulders. It was hard to keep her emotions in check when Tygra was relentless in his accusations.

“You’re not making this easy…” She shook her head.

“Why should we? It’s obvious you’re here to stop us! Lizards will be coming as we speak” Tygra answered hunching his back and ready to pounce.

“That’s not true! GOD, YOU’RE DENSE…” The men stared at her wide-eyed “Why would I do that when I risked my neck to warn you about the damn lizards all along… Knowing there was an obvious chance you wouldn’t listen! I could just shoot you. Yet, I haven’t!”

“I’ve had enough of this! Don’t make another decision you’ll regret Lion’O. We’ve already lost too much!”

**Oh brother… He pushes all my buttons. I can’t let him get to me!**

Tygra was about to move when his brother stretched his arm blocking his attempt.

“Tygra!” Lion’O warned and Tygra’s fists clenched at his sides “You knew?” Lion’O asked truly taken by her statement.

“Yes…”

“How?” He cocked his head and narrowed his gaze as though struggling to understand.

“It’s a long story, which I would love to tell when we have a moment of peace far away from lizards! I’m simply requesting a chance…”

Reia moved to her side, she couldn’t speak but her presence gave her peace of mind.

“Sure! Under that cold furless skin, there must be some emotion! Guilt ate at you, that’s why! This was a trap all along…“ Tygra’s chest heaved yet Lion’O remained silent “The lizard tricked you Lion’O. And these creatures were part of the plan all along!” Tygra took a step forward and his brother reached out grabbing his arm.

May tensed and motioned Reia to stand behind her, there was no telling the outcome of the reunion and she was prepared for the worst. If she didn’t manage to convince them, Lion’O would surely allow his brother to attack. Yet she was certain that the younger prince was considering her statements carefully, unlike his brother he seemed to have an internal debate. She could see it in the way he moved and stared. His curiosity was a strong part of his character it seemed.

Sucking a sharp breath she placed the gun under her belt and raised her hands in the air. Showing them she had no intention of fighting or harming them.

“Look I know this isn’t easy…We understand the confusion, the doubt and I can relate. If I were in your shoes I would be suspicious too… But believe me when I say we want to help.” She stopped for a moment “I hate repeating myself… We’re not allied with the lizards. We’re here to help you stay alive!” She massaged her forehead and summoned what was left of her patience “Just take a moment and think about it... Why would I face the King and all his armada so desperately if I wanted you dead?”

Tygra glared and straightened his posture. But he was still unconvinced; his face full of loathing.

“Then why?” Lion’O interrupted.

His gaze focused on her this time. As if he ignored his brother’s statement.

“Let’s just say, we have a mutual friend… Too many people have died and…” Her voice almost faltered but she stared at him willing the words to come out “I’m not going to let their deaths be in vain! And I’m going to make damn sure we survive. I promise I’ll explain and you won’t regret it”

Surprisingly Lion’O held his ground and regarded them. He stared sideways pressing his lips lost in thought.

“You’re not seriously considering believing… These… Things!” Tygra stated bewildered.

“Tygra stop it!“ Lion’O faced his brother displeased.

“NO! This is your entire fault! Trusting lizards and now these creatures!” Tygra yelled with disdain.

And May just had enough of his hysterical ranting.

“Hey, buddy! Look at me!” She called to Tygra and their gazes locked “I’m a living, breathing person! I’m not a thing, nor am I the enemy…” She hollered losing her patience. A strong urge to smack Tygra burned her hands and shook her core. ”I just risked my neck twice trying to help you! I’m tired of your blind stupidity! I may not be a cat, but I’m a person willing to help... Remember that the one who betrayed you and your father was a cat. I told you and you didn’t listen! If you don’t believe me, then Jaga will tell you himself. We’re the good guys!”

Tygra blinked twice, his brows creased and his lips sealed tightly.

May knew it was a harsh blow but he was practically begging for it. He cut deep with his words and she paid him with the same coin. It didn’t make her proud, but it was necessary. Lion’O’s brow arched as if impressed or surprised, she wasn’t sure. He gained a relaxed posture and observed her carefully. She could feel the weight of his blue eyes studying her features.

Suddenly Reia poked at her and showed one of the seals.

**Good thinking Rei!**

She smiled and pulled out her own seal that Jaga had given them.

“You want proof” She lifted the seal and Lion’O’s stared at her baffled “Jaga gave us these seals… If that doesn’t convince you, I don’t know what will. You can either believe us or fight us. I’m willing to face both if that’s what it takes”

“They could’ve easily stolen those Lion’O!” Tygra countered appearing angrier.

“I have a feeling they’re saying the truth Tygra… My decisions bring disaster you say… But at least I’m willing to take risks” He freed his brother’s arm and took a step towards them. “I don’t care anymore”

“What?” Tygra asked in disbelief.

“You heard me Tygra… I’m giving them a chance! I’ll take full responsibility if I’m wrong, but right now the only thing I care about is getting back the sword and facing our father’s murderer” Lion’O closed his eyes and sighed deeply “Only time will tell if I screwed up…”

May relaxed and felt a rush of hope in Lion’O’s words. But also hate and thirst for vengeance as clear as daylight. They needed to work together. She had no clue as to how, but this was a start at least. And by the look of things, it wouldn’t be easy to gain their trust. She had no idea how they’d retrieve the sword from that monster. His mere memory brought a chill to her bones, so fierce she wished she had never laid eyes upon the beast.

She stepped closer to Lion’O followed by a shy Reia and Tygra snarled. May forced herself to pay no mind to him and extended her hand to the more amiable prince and hoped he wouldn’t feel threatened.

“Deal then?”

Lion’O’s eyes moved from her hand to her face as if caught off guard. No doubt wondering what he should do. May smiled then and kept her hand in place.  

“Promise I won’t bite…” Her insistence was rewarded with half a smile. He shook her hand and genuinely smiled “We’re a team then your highness... My name is May, short for Maryam. And this is Reia, my sister slash best friend” She took her hand back and spared a devious grin to Prince Tygra “Ready to get out of here?”

“Strange names… May and Reia” He repeated as though adjusting his tongue to the sound of their names “I hope I don’t regret this” He displayed a wry smile.

Tygra grunted and she couldn’t help feel the heat of his displeased stare.

**The mighty Tygra looks angry... Poor baby! Boo hoo!**

“You won’t, cross my heart and hope to die! For both that is”

Lion’O lips parted surprised.

“Not that we want to die… It’s just a saying. Ohm… an oath of sorts!” A nervous giggle escaped her.

Lion’O nodded and it brought a satisfying sensation. They had finally found the royal heirs and reached an agreement. Hopefully, things would go smoothly once they realized they were trustworthy.

“Let’s get out of here!” May motioned.

“Is the front door clear?” Lion’O asked as they followed them.

“I’d rather avoid that exit … I have a better plan” She stated as they reached the bottom of the staircase “Thanks to your brother and Grune, I’m kind of familiar with this hellhole… Follow me!”

**Stinger… Bad May… Evil May!**

She smiled as she reveled in her declaration. Tygra didn’t trust her, but he deserved that comment after everything he’d said and done. She intended to make him feel guilty as much as she could and it brought a mischievous grin to her face while she led them. Reia simply shook her head in disapproval at the comment. She could sense her friend’s fear and distress like an occasional Taser. It was obvious Reia was begging her to behave and be polite, but that tiger didn’t make it easy.

They quickly reached their previous escape route and oddly there was no one at the terrace. The flags weren’t there anymore and she let out an exasperated sigh.

She looked over to Lion’O and a very pissed Tygra. Reia seemed lost and just looked over the wall and covered her mouth not very happy and clearly worried. Maryam scratched her head and bit her lower lip.

“So we climb down and we’re free to plan our next move. Except we don’t have claws and climbing down is not an option for us…” She shrugged after the admission.

There was no sense in hiding their weaknesses. If they were going to work together, honesty was essential to build trust.

“So much for the help…” Tygra stated unimpressed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then we’ll help each other. You two are small, it won’t be much of a problem holding your weight” Lion’O stated unfazed. He crouched and patted his back “Climb onto my back and hold on tight”

May was stunned. The crazy prince kept surprising. It gave her hope that they could not only work together but maybe even form a bond. She hadn’t won his trust yet, but he hadn’t shown an ounce of disgust or disrespect towards them. Clearly, something about him was way different from all the cats she had met in Thundera. He kind of reminded her of Panthro, which wasn’t a shock because the general must have been a temporary role model when he was young. Not that they were alike, but there was something about the way he stared at things and people. She couldn’t quite describe it, but it lacked prejudice and boundaries.

May pushed Reia to move forward and be the first. She didn’t trust Tygra with handling her friend’s life on his back. If he dropped someone, it’d best be her. Reia moved and locked her arms around the prince’s neck and when he stood he pulled her legs up to lock them over his waist.

She heard Rei gasp and saw her cling to him afraid to fall.

“It’s okay, just hold on to me. I won’t let you fall, I promise!” Reia nodded and Lion’O moved quickly over the wall and clawed his way down. Once they reached the ground, May was satisfied seeing her friend with all her limbs in place looking up at her. Reia had a worried puppy look on her face and she realized why. It was her turn.

**Right… My turn with douche-highness!**

He barely spared her a glance and she decided she would try to climb down on her own.

“What are you doing?” Tygra asked confused.

“Exercising…” She said sarcastically and he frowned “What do you think I’m doing?”

She heard him sigh and footsteps came behind her before she could lift her leg over the edge of the wall.

“Fine… Just get on with it!” Tygra said reluctantly.

“With what?” She asked in disbelief “I can perfectly climb down myself… Thank you!”

“Just do it… We’re wasting time!” He stated, irritation marring his deep voice.

“You’re sure?” May teased. She was enjoying the sight of the big tiger kneeling at her feet.

“YES!”

She had to suck up her pride and be assisted by the guy she could easily envision as a punching bag with a face. Rubbing her forehead she admitted it would be exhausting to handle her weight in her condition. She could slip and fall fairly easy and it wouldn’t be good for anyone.

May inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around his thick neck and he hoisted her legs up, just as Lion’O had done with Rei. The fur was soft and tickled her arms. He was a little brutish but not one claw slashed her thighs. His back wasn’t as wide as Panthro’s, but boy was his body rippled with muscle in the right places. Just holding onto him made her feel small and feminine. It was a different and awkward sensation, providing security and urges she refused to delve into.

**Focus! He’s just an obnoxious pretty face!**

Every fiber in her being begged her to move away, but she clung to him anyway and fell silent. Her skin crawled and a sudden need to flee assailed her as she realized this was the third time she was this close to him.

**Wait… Why am I keeping count? Remember he’s an asshole!**

Fighting to silence her thoughts, she hadn’t realized how fast he’d moved like she weighed nothing. Tygra grabbed onto the edge of the wall and began to crawl down with ease. His claws dug in the stone as well as his feet and she could feel his muscles contract with every swift move. He was blessed with strength and an agility she couldn’t help admire. Her legs were tight around his waist but May tried very hard not to lay all her chest over his back. It just felt weird and nerve-wracking to be so close, she had to place some kind of distance as they descended.  But when she tried to maintain the gap her leg slipped and her knee scraped stone. It hurt badly and Tygra cursed grabbing her leg back with one arm and balancing himself with the other.

“Steady! Hold on to me, unless you want to take a hard fall”

He regained his balance effortlessly and moved again. And she still couldn’t manage to find an excuse for her actions.

She gulped air and locked her legs around his waist again. A sense of shame came over. She was acting irrational and odd.

“Almost… There!” He jumped and stood grabbing her arms.

As they landed she immediately pulled her legs down and felt heat invade her cheeks.

**Stupid May!**

She placed her hands on her hips and was glad there was a fair distance between her and the tiger. May brushed away the rebel locks off her face and breathed deep willing her heart to stop pumping so frantically.

**What the hell is wrong with me?**

She asked herself while she adjusted her satchel.

May followed them through the darkened streets and studied their surroundings. Except for the occasional guard, everything was awfully silent.  Dawn would break soon and their advantage would be gone if they didn’t reach the castle on time. If Lion’O was right, Mum’Ra would celebrate the spoils of war in the throne room. They were fairly close, but they still needed a plan.

When Lion’O was about to move she halted their steps.

“Stop!” She signaled for them to gather in a corner out of sight “There are loads of lizards out there! Do you have a plan?”

“Climb the walls and get in through the roof” Lion’O stated as a matter of fact.

“Use the element of surprise against him. He won’t be expecting us” Tygra agreed.

“And you just expect us to wait outside? I’m not convinced!” The brothers looked at each other and back at her “What if something happens to you?” She insisted.

“We won’t get caught” Lion’O assured.

“Excuse me but your history record says otherwise” They both frowned and Rei coughed. No doubt implying she had also been imprisoned “No! I didn’t bust my ass just to let you get caught again.”

**This is a team damn it!**

“We have our ways. We don’t need…”Lion’ O started.

She quickly interrupted.

“Just hear me out! I know a way in without climbing…” Tygra raised a brow at her and she averted her stare to Lion’O “There’s a secret passage I know about. I’ll explain later… We get in through there and we move together. No one stays behind!”

“That could work” Lion’O stated grabbing his chin.

“A secret passageway?” Tygra questioned in a whisper with a hint of annoyance “Right… And she just happens to know one… The THING knows a secret passageway into OUR castle! Something doesn’t smell right”

Tygra spat and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared sending a silent threat.

“That might be your excessive perfume your Majesty” She retorted quirking a brow at him.

Lion’O smirked then and Reia held a palm to her forehead.

Tygra spared her a dirty look and she just rejoiced for being the cause.

“Jaga taught us well, showed us many places” That was half a lie she convinced herself “It leads to his quarters”

“This is insane!” Tygra shook his head.

“Fine… We´ll give it a try” Lion’O stated, “For your sake, I hope it’s true…”

“I still can’t believe I’m doing this!” Tygra protested.

“Guys… I mean your majesties… It’s still the same plan!” She raised her hands in their air “Trust me!”

May ignored Tygra’s complaints and felt this was the right choice.  She ushered them to follow and guided them through the alleys. Things happened for a reason and now she was sure about it. It would be a better path to get around the horde of lizards and inside without effort or a scratch.  And it was much closer than anything else around. Finally, the bracelets had revealed something useful this time.

* * *

 

Once at the wall, Reia held her breath and felt a surge of panic when there was no door to be found.

“Oh God! Please…NOT NOW!” Her friend cursed while the two princesses watched the lunatic punch a wall “It was here I swear!”

“Right… A magical wall that only the THING can see!” Tygra huffed a breath.

“The THING has a name! I advise you to use it” May raised a brow and kept pushing the wall.

That tiger had a point though, to be fair May did look insane pounding a solid wall while she whispered to it, changing her tone from an angry demand to practically begging.

Unlike his brother, Lion’O moved to where May stood and she found his intent on helping her endearing.  It was a funny picture seeing the crown prince touching a wall with May yammering about how she wasn’t crazy. Tygra didn’t seem amused though, from what she could tell he wasn’t the kind of person who held faith in people other than himself. It caused problems with his brother and didn’t sit well with May either.

They challenged each other in every sentence and Rei swore if May wasn’t controlling herself they would be biting each other’s heads off by now. She was proud of May till now and hoped she kept the mild diplomatic spirit constant for the sake of teamwork and survival. Though at this point, they were far off from a good start.

Exhaling a wheezy breath she placed the forsaken gun on her belt as May had done.

Deciding to stop looking at the comical pair, she took fearful steps in between them and concentrated in pushing the wall. She laid a hand on it and prayed.

“Rei?” May questioned.

“Now I know you’re all insane!” Tygra snarked.

“Shut up Tygra!” Lion’O turned to his brother and then looked at her “Let’s try again” he said. Clear blue eyes encouraged her to help.

Avoiding his stare she concentrated on the wall and closed her eyes.

**_If you’re listening… Open for us._ **

Her bracelet didn’t flicker to life, but the wall slid open offering them safe passage. May looked at her surprised, realizing hers hadn’t lit either.

“See! I told you!” May rose a fist in the air “It’s a narrow path, but safe, we better move quickly!”

Lion’O nodded and she desperately held to May’s hand. She was happy the wall had been activated even if she wasn’t sure how it had happened.

“It seems the females were telling the truth Tygra…”

Tygra waved him off and walked in first.

Lion’ O went after him and Reia took a deep breath as she looked into the void. No lights… Dark places were starting to asphyxiate her. She wasn’t sure if it was the lack of light or confined spaces, but her nerves were on edge after all that happened.

**_I’m just stressed and paranoid that’s all…_ **

She convinced herself as they walked behind the Royals.  

When they reached the wooden door and opened it, the room was intact. Just as they had left it, but there were such silence and darkness it seemed haunted.

“I don’t recall ever being here” Lion’O whispered.

“It’s as dull as I thought it would be” She heard May mumble at Tygra’s comment but she didn’t catch the words. Her killing stare was very obvious though.

**_If I could mind control her, this would be easier…_ **

Reia watched Lion’O move to the door and his brother followed his footsteps. May simply squeezed her hand and waited in place. The brothers were very still and silent. Only their ears flicked upwards until they suddenly nodded at each other.

“Have you ever been in the palace?” Lion’O asked. Rei looked at May and they simultaneously shook their heads “Halls are empty… There are a few corridors and four paths that lead to the throne room. Two in the upper level and two that lead to the main entrance”

“Guess the upper level gives us an advantage point right?” May stated massaging her neck “Element of surprise?”

“Yeah” Lion’O answered scratching his cheek.

“That is if you can keep your mouth shut. Like really quiet” Tygra stressed the words and May gave him an evil stare that could burn if she had super powers.

“I can do quiet… I can sneak on your back and you’d never see me coming! Silent and stealthy like a shadow!” May voiced doing creepy motions with her hands as if she was a ghost.

Tygra snorted and Lion’O seemed lost.

Reia raised a hand to her throat and swallowed hard. This reunion wasn’t going as expected and the childish quarrels unsettled her deeply. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to fight and waste precious time. When they’d found them it had been stressful enough. Though they had every reason to be suspicious, Tygra seemed more driven to lay the blame on them than judge their actions.

“Obviously SHE can keep her mouth shut…” Tygra said pointing her way “But you, I doubt it” He flashed a smile of mirth and in a split of a second May was on to him.

It had happened so quickly, Reia hadn’t even had the time to feel insulted. In a blink of an eye, May was grabbing Tygra’s shirt and the cocky prince had been too distracted to react. His eyes were wide and May stood on tiptoes in defiance trying to push him against the decorated wall. The little heathen cornering a wordless tiger double her size, truly a sight to take in.

**_Oh no… This isn’t good. At this rate, they’ll kill each other!_ **

“Apologize now!” May threatened, her tiny fists pushing with all her might.

“My, my… The THING has a temper I see.” Tygra scoffed a laugh hardly threatened “I didn’t say anything to insult you. I was merely stating the truth!” He raised his hands at his sides as though he was innocent and Reia wasn’t sure what to do.

She could see May’s anger flash in her eyes. If looks could kill, then May’s certainly would do the job. If only she could calm her with voiced advice!

“Not me… Her! Apologize to her you insensitive brute!” May ordered in a low and angry tone “She lost her voice … That’s why she can’t talk”

Tygra spared her a glance and blinked.

She meant to move and interfere. To lay a hand and force May to move away, but Lion’O advanced quickly close to the pair.

“We didn’t know… I’m sure my brother didn’t mean any offense by it. Didn’t you Tygra?” He addressed his brother calmly.

Reia didn’t feel insulted exactly; she was at a point where she had learned to live with it.  But May’s protective instincts were like a wildfire that simply couldn’t be contained. Not by her or anyone else. It was something beautiful, but at times it was also scary because May simply took the punches without any regard for her wellbeing.

Tygra looked at May then and held an endless stare contest.  

**_I have to pull her away before the punches start rolling._ **

Then, Tygra’s voice surprised her.

“Fine! I apologize” He stated barely looking her way.

“All good then. Let go of my brother, there’s no time for this” Lion’O urged May and Reia exhaled a breath she’d been holding without even realizing it “For now… There’s no reason to fight each other. We have a bigger issue at stake Tygra!”

May released Lion’O’s brother slowly and pushed him. Tygra didn’t budge but he did scowl.

“Apology accepted. I can take the heat, but if you so much as hurt her in any way, I’ll kick your royal behind. Is that clear?”

Reia shivered and expected the worst.

Tygra simply regarded May raising a brow, surprisingly speechless, almost studying her demeanor.

“We’re clear” Lion’O voiced.

“Good! You’re gonna need weapons” May suddenly relaxed and pulled her gun out and the tension was back in the room “What?” She stared at everyone clueless.

Rei gasped and then realized May didn’t intend on shooting anyone.

“Here you go!” She extended her hand and pushed the gun flat on Tygra’s chest “Think you handle a tech weapon?” Tygra blinked and was about to talk when May interrupted “You put your finger in the hole, grab real tight and pull the trigger. Easy as that! Point and shoot” She waved him away.

“Sounds easy enough” Tygra retorted.

“Sure…Be careful though. You might shoot someone’s head off. Aim at the enemy please”

Tygra snorted again and Lion’O shook his head in resignation.

Taking the opportunity at hand Reia took shy steps towards Lion’O and offered her own weapon, granting half a smile to encourage him.

“That’s fine. You keep it!”

Astonished by his answer, Reia simply inclined her head. From the corner of her eyes she saw him smile for a second, but then his face turned serious as he opened the door and made his way through the corridor.

May took her gun then.

“I’ll keep it. Just in case... I know you hate them. Stay behind okay?”

Soon they were moving ahead and she couldn’t help feel useless again. A wave of emotions clogged in her throat like a silent poison eating her soul.

**_I can’t feel sorry for myself every time I hit a wall!_ **

She blinked the tears away and trudged behind the trio of insane action figures.

**_I’m the field medic. May always said the medic is essential in a team!_ **

She scoffed and focused her vision on the group. She needed to be alert in case they got hurt. Convincing herself, she ignored all the thoughts of self-loathing. There were greater things to worry about, like an undead creature called Mum’Ra, finding the sword and getting out in one piece.

* * *

 

May had a hard time keeping her cool, but now while they walked the corridors she needed to be serene more than ever.  

**Patience isn’t one of my strong points…**

She scolded herself and smiled when she realized Reia would’ve said something like that. Especially if they were going to face the undead voodoo man who she had no idea what he was capable of. Yet things had turned complicated and the tiger wasn’t helping. Not only was he haughty, but disrespectful and insulting. She added it to her mental list of Tygra’s flaws. It was only the beginning, and it was already driving her nuts.

**Ignore the bully!**

She mused glancing in front of her.

Tygra and Lion’O led the way. A man was in anguish, she could hear his piercing cries until it was so strong her breath hitched wondering what torture he was being put through. She plastered her back against a wall when Lion’O whispered distracting her.

“At my signal, we move!”

“Sounds good! Goldie locks and I will disable any guards”

Tygra gave her another pissed off stare.

“The name is Prince Tygra” he snarled.

She felt an intense pain in her arm and noticed Reia had pinched her. She looked furious and disappointed, but May slapped her hand and returned her stare to the cat men.

They silently crept and stepped into the interior balcony that was connected to the throne room. There was only one guard ahead and Tygra was on to him the second they skimmed the area. With silent movements he reached the lizard, muzzling him with his arm followed by a quick hit on the poor guy’s head. He took cover behind a stone column and so did Lion’O. The screams became louder. She crouched moving to stand where Lion’O stood. She ground her teeth already feeling the need to shoot whatever was making that poor person scream.

She peeked to the side while Tygra signaled the coast was clear, she turned her head fully then.

Jaga was floating in the air, surrounded by purple lightning, his limbs imprisoned by what looked like bandages coming from the monster she most feared.   

Mum’Ra was torturing the great priest with his dark magic and laughed overjoyed by the harm he was causing. Her stomach lurched and her wrist burned intensely.  Fortunately, this time she was strong enough to withstand the pain. It was important to stay conscious and alert; she would fight the aches with all her might.

Forcing herself to scan the area fully, she noticed there was a priest chained to a column and five lizards. One of them considerably chubbier than the rest, by the way, he acted, he seemed to be the one giving the orders. She raised her five fingers to Tygra and he answered with a sharp nod.

“Shoot Jaga’s restraints” Lion’O whispered, clearly addressing his brother and her.

She nodded to Tygra and pointed her gun ignoring the scorching sensation. Their movements synchronized as they both took aim and fired laser shots. Tygra didn’t miss, unlike her, who had hit wide off the mark once or twice until she finally hit two of the floating bandages. Jaga was free at last and took a hard fall ending his torture.

“I could get used to this!” Tygra looked at his weapon and she grimaced.

Lion’O sprint before their eyes. “Cover me!” he ordered as he jumped over the balcony.

Shots were fired at Tygra and Lion’O, they easily evaded them. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Tygra ducked for cover and May twirled out of hiding to shoot the lizard aggressors. She shot the ones with assault rifles first. One shot almost got the chubby lizard’s beefy leg, yet he jumped back and scurried away. Two remained beside the priest and they were aiming at Lion’O.

**This is so not like first person shooters! Need way more practice, but that prince doucheness nails it like a pro… How unfair!**

She kept a steady aim and kept shooting near Mum’Ra to distract him. Lion’O landed and rushed towards the sword. It was beside Mum’Ra and the crazy prince didn’t seem to care. She set her gaze on the lion who approached his target with unnatural speed. He rolled and took the sword. A sudden shock jolted her senses as he wielded the weapon.

Focusing her blurry eyes and sucking up the pain of her wrist she watched Lion’O intently as he threatened Mum’Ra.

“You took my father’s life… But you won’t take his sword!” Lion’O knelt raising the sword. His voice echoed making it hard to focus.

They shot at other lizards who approached when Lion’O began to swing his sword from the side. It was then she realized the weapon was growing with each wave of his arms.

“Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! Hooooo!” She heard the Prince yell.

A sudden red light beamed from Omens blinding them all, including the enemy. She heard the unmistakable scream of the monster.  He shrieked in agony. She peeked only to see the creature pushed by the force of the red light, sending his crippled body flying like a tiny fly. Something exploded and the room stopped spinning.

The light faded and Lion’O stood in the middle of the room clutching the sword fiercely as his chest heaved.

“Can you slide down the red curtain?” Tygra asked claiming her attention.

May blinked and nodded. She straightened and ushered Reia to hurry. They both grabbed on to the fabric as tight as they could manage. Rei’s face was of pure terror and shock.

“Okay Rei, breathe. At the count of three, we go down” Rei agreed “One… Two… Three!”

They jumped and slid down reaching the floor unscathed. Tygra leaped from the balcony graciously, shooting at the chains that held the cleric in place.

**Show off!**

As the cleric was set free, his cloak fell instantly surprising her. It was the woman she had seen at Jorma’s house. The minute her restraints were gone, she flipped in the air and kicked lizard ass like a warrior! She landed on her toes and stood straight staring back at them.

**Total badass!**

Taking note of the silence she took a look at the royals and almost laughed at how Tygra and Lion’O kept blinking, simply dumbstruck.

**They should stop gaping at her… It’s embarrassing!**

With sharp breaths, May trudged her way to them. Rei clutched her arm and kept looking behind drowned in paranoia, which was understandable given the situation. She patted her hand and spoke to the cleric.

“Hey there! You okay?” May asked hoping the cleric was unharmed.

“I’m fine, thank you” She replied.

“Cheetara?” Tygra managed to blurt out, he looked pretty shocked.

“She’s a cleric?” Lion’O said sounding confused.

May sighed in frustration and realized Reia was also looking at Cheetara mesmerized.

The cleric broke the silence with her soft voice.

“Your Highness” She inclined her head to Lion’O and Tygra and then directed her stare to them “You’re the ones Jaga spoke about… I’m glad you’re well!” She smiled and May couldn’t help return it.

The heirs were still in silent stupor though, but she spoke for them.

“Yeah… We’re all in one piece. So are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum! Jaga told you about us?” She grinned and the cleric smiled mildly at her.

“Indeed he did…”

Suddenly and without warning gunshots scattered around them. Forcing them all to duck and twirl like crazy.

“Let’s go!” Cheetara ordered.

In the spur of the moment, they all ran.

May fired back as much as she could, stepping backward and Tygra surprisingly did the same. When they realized it was no use, they turned around into full sprint.  She pushed Reia and ordered her to run. Cheetara moved fast, taking the golden gauntlet of the late King which lay on the same chair the sword had been on.

Jaga called to them.

“Fall back all of you!” He said.

The moment they reached his side, Jaga twisted a lit torch that was attached to the stone walls.

It gave way just like the barrier of their secret passage. From the corner of her eye, she saw the prince’s pet jump on to Reia’s arms frightened.

**Where did he come from?**

Reia’s surprised expression was followed by instinctively patting the little guy on the head. Lion’O’s pet had a knack of appearing when least expected it seemed. At this point, she was happy that everyone was gathered alive and about to escape the clutches of the lizards.

“Quickly through here…” Jaga said with a weak tone.

The group moved inside in a hurry and May felt her pulse run wild under the pressure of gunfire and screams.

Jaga was the last to pass and she took a step back to help him walk.

“Hello, again dearest…” He tried to smile.

“You’re hurt…” She stated the obvious feeling worried and Rei turned to look at them.

Rei was only some steps in front of them when she turned to inspect them. Her friend’s eyes suddenly grew large like a scared faun pointing frantically in their direction. May tried to figure what she was trying to say, but before she could guess she heard a shot too close to them and Jaga’s groan of pain. He had been hit.

“Nooo!” May cursed. Adrenaline and anger invading her senses “He’s been shot! Help!” she screamed.

The door sealed shut and the gunshots rang like warning bells. Rei placed the cat-monkey down and moved to her direction. May was frantically searching for Jaga’s wound, desperate and terrified. She heard footsteps.Tygra and Cheetara were at his side in an instant. It was then when she found the wound. It went straight through his chest, too close to the heart.

“This is bad… This so, so bad!”

“Just help me up, There’s no time!” he struggled to speak. His hand traveled to her cheek and she could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears.

“But…” She began to argue.

“Easy little one… There are more important things at stake than an old fool like myself. You were right all along”  

She fought hard to withhold the sob and inclined her head. Tygra and Cheetara haled Jaga and helped him up. Rei caressed her back soothingly and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

**Will this madness ever stop?**

She asked herself and looked at Reia who appeared as wrecked and tired as she was. Emotionally drained and pale.

She shook her head, stood and walked running into Lion’O who stayed behind.

“Come on. Let’s go…” He finally said.

She kept a careful eye for Jaga who was dragged slowly.

Tremors began to shake the room. They all stumbled and began to move with haste. First, it was grains of sand and then chunks of stone began to fall. Debris showered around them and it was hard to walk straight without stumbling and falling. The rumbling and crunching made her squint and falter as they hurried their footsteps to reach the cats. It was a long passage of stone surrounded by water and arches that led to a small door at the end of it, similar to a dungeon. She hugged Rei and noticed Lion’O kept eying them every now and then. And she wasn’t sure of his motives after the fifth glance. He seemed paranoid or unnerved somehow.

“Before we go any further… There is something that must be done” Jaga spoke claiming their attention.

“It can wait” Cheetara replied holding him steady.

Jaga struggled to free himself and pushed Tygra and the cleric away from him.

“It must be now!” He strained “Come closer… You as well little ones” He gestured at her and Reia.

Jaga took the gauntlet from Cheetara and inclined his head at the lion prince.

“Your left arm” Jaga ordered and placed it like a glove.

May observed Lion’O move his hands. He wiggled his fingers with wonder and gave Jaga a puzzled look.

Maryam joined the circle they all had formed around him and pulled a shy Reia with her. Jaga suddenly knelt before Prince Lion’O and she could feel the air quickly escaping her lunges. Tygra spared her a glance and Cheetara seemed troubled but remained wordless holding Jaga’s staff. They knelt and mimicked them hesitantly, not sure of what they were supposed to do. The cats placed their hands on the gold gauntlet. Except for her and Rei of course…

She observed Reia, she was looking at the prince who was clearly nervous and lost.

**He’s as clueless as we are…**

May inspected the rest and Jaga’s eyes were closed, his voice deep and unshakeable.

“For the eye of Thundera and the sword of Omens…” He took his staff back and laid it over the gauntlet.

It glowed instantly a bright gold and May was surprised by it.  Warmth spread around her like a soft spring breeze. Her bracelet had cooled off as if it had calmed after leaving the monster behind.

The gauntlet had come to life and no doubt the ritual was to choose the next wielder and King of Thundera. That was why Jaga had insisted.

“Now Lion’O, Lord of the Thundercats… Go!” Jaga finished with a commanding tone.

Cheetara objected immediately.

“You’re going with us Jaga!”

Tygra sighed and stepped away. He looked defeated.

“I will only slow you down” Jaga replied with a calm expression “At least this way I can buy you time to get to safety. The book of Omens lies at the foot of the setting sun… You must find it before Mum’Ra does!” He laid a hand on Lion’O’s shoulder.

“I can't-do this alone!” Lion’O pleaded.

She felt Rei’s desperate grasp on her arm shaking her body, beseeching her to say something.

“You won’t have to. You have everything you need Lion’O. Whatever questions remain, the answers are in the book of Omens. Find it!” Jaga smiled “Now go!”

**He wants us to leave him behind and find the book… The one Panthro was looking for…**

She couldn’t allow it, Reia was right to be afraid.

“No! We’re not leaving you!” May interceded “We can’t… I can’t!” She almost lost her voice looking into his deep gray eyes.

Lion’O remained silent and Jaga turned to them.

“Little ones… I’m afraid you have to”

Her heart was jumping out of her chest in panic. Her hands sweaty and she struggled to fight her tears. Pain and helplessness overwhelming her as she found herself trapped in raging waves of emotions. Rei hugged Jaga and a strangled laugh escaped the high cleric’s lips. He caressed Rei’s head as if soothing a child. Maryam couldn’t bear to look at him. She knew a wise one such as him knew better, but she still thought it could be avoided.

**I can’t take another death… I can’t take this anymore!**

“There, there sweet one… All will be well” He raised Rei’s chin and caressed the dirty cheek “Cheetara…” He suddenly called “Care for them as I have done with you”

Cheetara parted her lips but cast her eyes down as if holding back her words.

“Yes, of course, my lord” She answered calmly.

Cheetara bowed and moved away pulling a confused Lion’O with her.

May trembled and struggled with a thousand words clogged in her throat, begging them to come out.

“Remember there is much to be done. I trust you will help our new King and find your way. You all face a hard path ahead of you” He pulled a lock of her hair back “I have faith in you. You are wiser and stronger than you think”

“This isn’t fair… You’re asking us to let you die!” May spat angrily loosing what was left of her sanity.

“I’m asking you to have faith. All is not lost… The young King has much to learn as do all of you” He took their hands "Listen well… Remember the bond and believe that in darkness there is always hope. Fate twists and turns around us. It chains us to each other and separates us only to find ourselves again. No matter how dim the light, it shall shine and warm the hearts of those who have forgotten!” He paused and sighed with difficulty “Survive… And help each other. Remember there is a purpose for which you are here, and mine is to remain behind.”

Maryam drew a sharp breath. She could hear Reia cry and she wished she could do the same. She just restrained the pain and held on to his words.

**This is the last time I’ll see him. I can’t cry…**

“That’s an awful lot to remember Jaga” She offered him a slight smile.

“Indeed” he paused “You must let go…”

She nodded and forced herself to stand pulling a distraught and broken Rei with her. A loud explosion sounded in the distance and smoke filled the room.

“Go!” Jaga ordered and pushed them.

May spared one last look and took Reia who struggled to free herself from her grip. It was useless to fight, she acknowledged.

“Reia stop it! We have to go!” She tried to sound harsh but almost broke in tears herself just watching Jaga leave and Rei struggled to free herself to follow him.

May gripped her friend’s shoulders and turned to her. Teary eyes, dirty cheeks, and trembling lips almost destroyed her control. It broke her heart.

“This is the way it has to be…”

She found herself admitting. Rei’s shoulders jolted in between sobs and she finally surrendered.

Cheetara gave her a pained look.

“We have to leave!” Her voice trailed off.

And so they did. All the fears and struggles still pulsing through her veins and reminding her that they had to look away. Keep on moving and overcoming the odds as they could.

 

 


	28. Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Rating each chapter, based on language and scene content. This chapter includes mild cursing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercat series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Note: Hello lovelies! So nice to be back uploading a new chapter. I had already finished it, but it needed editing and a little polishing. Now it's done and ready for all of you. Chapter 29 is just notes for now... I'm on it though, don't freak out! I just have to stitch them all up and make the magic happen. So much is in store for you, for me, for the girls and all the thundercats! So be patient with me... Writing is a bumpy ride. Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it drives you mad, sometimes it's hard and other times it's just not the right moment. I'll do my best to write what feels right and hope you continue on being moved and enthralled by the story.

#  **Chapter 28**

 

Lion’O kept looking back and she winced.

May felt rotten inside, she couldn’t imagine how the prince felt at this moment. Bringing her back to the pain she had experienced when she knew she’d never see grandma Willet, or when Panthro had left and she learned of his death, witnessing Jagnar struggle at the hand of the lizards…

Yes, she definitely was very familiar with the pain.

Now they had many things in common she realized. They had all lost their home and loved ones.

**Life sucks on any planet I guess…**

Refusing to look back, she held Reia and moved as quickly as she could.

Laser beams sounded from afar and a final explosion. A groan of pain and the sound of crushing boulders ripped her heart out. Jaga’s fate was sealed behind them and she had done nothing but accept it. A sense of disgust swelled in her chest making her feel like the worst person in the world. There was no turning back, it was done and over with.

**We’ve lost him… He’s gone.**

“There’s light ahead!” Tygra informed distracting her.

Lion’O walked to his brother and Cheetara halted inspecting them.

“You’re wounded…” Cheetara frowned.

May looked at herself and noticed her shirt was soaked in blood as if it had a black stain. Cheetara suddenly lifted her shirt and her nose wrinkled. May regarded her bloody bandages and sighed. Apparently, the wound in her side was pouring again.

“These were well placed, but you shouldn’t be moving…” Cheetara sounded worried as she twisted her head examining the damage.

May pulled her shirt down and huffed a breath. Reia attempted to inspect her too but she slapped her hand off.

“I’m fine! It’s just a scratch” Cheetara looked displeased “You can both look at it later. We have to move now. I don’t want to stay in this forsaken cave anymore! I thank you, but right now, all I need is a little space”

“Okay…” Cheetara raised her hands in defeat “For now…” She then turned her gaze to Reia and offered her a comforting smile “Stubborn isn’t she?”

Reia wiped her runny nose with the back of her hand and agreed.

“Let’s go then” Cheetara bent her head and placed a hand on Reia’s shoulder with motherly affection.

On towards the light, they went while May fought her emotions and bit her lower lip. Turning her head back she chanted a silent farewell. She would not cry or fall in self-pity.

“At least we did something right… Didn’t we Jaga?” She was rewarded with silence and darkness.

Forcing her battered body to move she murmured to herself.

“Life goes on granny Willet… Life goes on”

It was the last she could say before she succumbed to madness and sad thoughts. The world had fallen but she refused to be a victim. She refused to sulk and cry. Rubbing her eyes she stepped into the light leaving the secret path behind along with all her regrets.

 

* * *

 

Reia shivered as she walked with Cheetara’s arm over her shoulders. She trembled and her heart throbbed like an aching wound. She sniffled not caring how she looked or if they saw her weak. What had just happened was another horror and it seemed unfair to be alive and breathing under the warm sunlight of early morning. May refused to look her way and slid back against a huge bolder falling on the dusty ground. Her head sulked between her knees, damaged hands held her skull at each side. Destroyed and beaten by all the events they had suffered.

Cheetara squeezed her shoulder while they paced to where Prince Lion’O and Tygra were standing. Her gaze swept through the horizon as the sun shined bright and pretty. They were over a cliff of some sort, high enough to see all of Thundera. Or what was left of it…

The scene was painful to take in. Beautiful warm rays of sunlight bathed the Kingdom, revealing a destroyed city that had once been beautiful and prosperous. Holding no life or any beauty as it had before.

**_It’s worse than I thought…_ **

Suddenly Lion’O voice disturbed her thoughts. His tone determined and unforgiving.

“This is only the beginning…” He promised low.

His handsome features twisted becoming darker as he focused on what was left of his home. And she could see an apparent change in his stare, empty and cold.

Nobody dared to answer.

**_So much destruction and sadness would poison any pure of heart._ **

She concluded. That thought made her worry, not only for May but for all of them. A terrifying sensation made her skin crawl at the memory of the monster called Mum’Ra who had caused such devastation.

**_What will happen now…? How do we move forward after this?_ **

Laying a hand over her swollen lids, her skin felt cool and weightless. Everything she witnessed could not be unseen or erased from her mind. She rubbed her eyes returning her stare to the fallen city of Thundera.

**_We will survive and help each other no matter the odds… Panthro… Jagnar…Jaga… King Claudus. Your sacrifice won’t be in vain!_ **

She gripped her wrist as she swore without words.

The memory of the kittens laughs made her shudder. Reia refused to even think something bad had happened to them. They were small but she had faith in their prowess and skill. They surely were hiding somewhere safe and out of harm. She had to believe it! Her only wish was to find them alive and giggling as they always did no matter how cruel the world seemed.

**_They’re alive.They’re okay!_ **

She touched her chest trying to sooth the gurgling emotions. The world had turned dark and harsh in a single day, almost sucking their spirits from their bodies like a consuming sickness.  They were left with pain and uncertainty in the sad aftermath of war.   A strong sense of desolation and heartbreak was clear in everyone’s features as she studied the group. It couldn’t be helped. A moment of silent mourning was needed.

Jaga’s last words resonated in her mind choking her with more questions. She would keep the words alive and respect his memory by staying true to his advice, despite not fully understanding their meaning.

**_Remember the bond and believe that in darkness there is always hope, he said…_ **

She recalled the first part hugging her middle.

Lion’O´s voice claimed their attention dissolving her thoughts immediately.

“Let’s move. Father’s waiting…”

“Shouldn’t we take a moment and rest?” Cheetara suggested gazing at Lion’O.

“There’s no time for that… And if someone can’t keep up, they should stay behind” He stated unmoved, his voice distant and flat.

Cheetara’s brow creased staring at the prince, it was clear that she didn’t agree either.  She cocked her head towards May, looking concerned and she couldn’t agree more. May was the most damaged of the group and pushing her could ware her out.

Lion’O began to leave and a nervous sweat glazed her brow. Tygra spared them half a glance, his face serious and unreadable as he paced behind his brother. Panic struck again like a wild alarm. If they didn’t move soon Lion’O would abandon them without a second thought. It was simply cruel and inconsiderate of him, but she could understand his motives.  May crossed her field of vision in silence with a hand on her side as if in pain, her footing unsteady and heavy as she dragged herself to where the princes were.

Rei was torn between stopping her and following orders, and Cheetara’s facial expression told her they’d shared a similar thought, but neither made a move to stop May. She knew her friend was too proud to admit she needed rest. It was a fight she wouldn’t win if they argued.

* * *

 

Striding through the mountain and into the city again had been uncomfortably silent. The only sounds were their footsteps and the crackling rubble under their feet. The day was warm and the occasional dusty wind passed by as they made their way through streets.

Rei stayed behind lost in thought. May hadn’t said a word or complained, even if she had every right to. Cheetara kept an eye on them though and remained close. That comforted her and she was thankful for it. The cleric was not only a fierce warrior, she was kind too.

Exhausted feet halted when they passed the garden and reached the great plaza. They were at the outer entrance of the castle where the great thunderian effigy carved in stone lay over a temple. Its head was ripped off. White stairs led to the temple but the group avoided it. They kept walking to one of the mausoleums at the end of the court. It was a small open space with columns and a broken statue. The huge legs were intact but the rest of it was scattered around like bits and pieces of a puzzle.   

“Stay here. Tygra comes with me” Lion’O ordered and strode away.

The silence stretched again and May sat with her back to a column and grumbled to herself.

Reia reached out to her and Cheetara kneeled beside her.

“Let me look at your wound” Cheetara beckoned.

“If you insist… I’m telling you I’m fine!” She eye rolled and sighed.

May bit her lower lip and Reia hoped she would allow the priest to examine her. There were still many things she had to learn and she wasn’t sure she had done her best with May. Cheetara raised her shirt and her lips curled downward. Her head bent down and her nose came close to the bloody bandages as she took a whiff.

“Your blood smells different. I need to see the wound. We’ll have to cut the bandages to move her as little as possible. Do you have medical supplies?” Cheetara looked her way.  

Rei dipped her head and opened her satchel. The cleric cut the bandages with her claw and assessed the wound.

“It isn’t deep and by the location, organs should be intact. The area is tender but I’m not sure if there’s an infection. I have no experience with your species…”She frowned and began to clean the wound with the little water they had left “Your blood is the same color as a cat that’s curious… but I’ve never seen such a delicate hide before. Is this color around the wound normal?” She asked addressing her.

Reia looked at the wound. It was swollen and pink and the cut wasn’t too deep to see any bones. She could see fresh flesh with no sign of an infection. The skin would turn a darker color if it was, so she shook her head in denial.

Cheetara’s shoulders relaxed and they worked together with the herbs at hand. The patient whimpered a few times and took deep breaths after they were done and she felt quite pleased and fascinated by Cheetara’s instruction. She was candid and careful. She touched and treated them like it was the most normal thing in the world and she welcomed it. And although May was a little irritable, she knew she too liked the new acquaintance.

Minutes passed by quickly and the brothers made their presence noticeable when they came carrying the Kings corpse. She cringed at the sight of them. Carefully laying his body aside, they piled broken wood and pieces of ripped cloth. She remained beside May and watched them. Cheetara helped, and after making a heap, they laid the deceased King over it. Lion’O took a torch and lit it.

**_A funeral pyre…_ **

Suddenly she felt a little guilty for taking the crown and lock of hair from the King. Rei bit her fingernails wondering if she should give them to the rightful owners. After all, she had saved them to eventually hand them over. So they had something to remember him by, but she wasn’t sure it was the right moment. Lynxaris hadn’t explained funeral rituals in his lessons and she regretted not asking.

Hesitantly, she reached into her satchel and May’s hand grabbed her in the act. Stopping her and staring with a disapproving look in her dark eyes.

Confused and lost her fingers curled back wondering why May would stop her. Unspoken thoughts lingered in her stare and she silently gave in.

**_I’ll ask later…_ **

Heat rose and the fire blazed to life as the King’s body burned and disintegrated slowly. The three cats stood close and sadness filled the air. Tygra’s features were grim. Cheetara looked into the flames and threw something from her pocket into the pyre; the flames flashed a bright blue for a moment. Lion’O unsheathed his sword from his gauntlet and as it grew he let the fire envelop it for a long second. The muscles in his jawline tensed and his eyes narrowed staring at the fire.

Rei gulped nervously and felt fear course through her body. Something had changed in his eyes and that scared her for some unknown reason. He looked angrier than sad as he pulled Omens from the fire and punctured the base of the statue. He began to carve the stone and grunted through clenched teeth. As he finished carving the Thunderian symbol, the uneasy feeling intensified.

“Rest now to rise again father” He murmured as he took a step back.

“May your next life show you peace…”Tygra stated.

She looked at the intense colors of the fire and May rubbed her back soothingly.

**_Let them all find peace in the afterlife…_ **

The flames rose for endless minutes and the silence was insufferable. Her hands fidgeted and she cast her eyes down while May brought her close in a comforting embrace. She needed that.

Soon the flames dissipated into a thin smoke. A soft breeze caressed her cheek as she sighed heavily.

Lion’O’s harsh tone ended the calm. Frosty eyes regarded them all.

“We should move while the lizard’s trail is still fresh” He paused “Mum’Ra’s lair is probably passed the Sand Sea. So we have quite a journey ahead of us”

Reia’s eyes widened as she listened to his detached voice blurting out orders and May’s fingers dug into her shoulder.

“Mum’Ra?” Cheetara asked sounding confused “Jaga told us to first seek out the book of Omens… Those were my teacher’s last words to us”

Lion’O fists clenched at his sides, his lips thinned and pressed into a tight line looking angrier by the minute.

“The book can wait. It has for centuries!”

Tygra interfered seeming unhappy with his brother’s declaration.

“But only the book can provide us answers Lion’O”

“Answers?” Lion’O’s features contorted and her heart skipped a beat “I already know who destroyed our city! Who killed our King! What other answers do you need?” His lips curled into a nasty snarl “If it was either one of us on that funeral pyre, father would’ve already buried that demon! I intend to do him the same justice!”

“You’re angry Lion’O…” Cheetara crooned.

“I should hope I’m not the only one! We’re going after Mum’Ra and that’s a command!” Lion’O barked back.

He was clearly experiencing rage and thirst for vengeance. She didn’t like his tone one bit.  Whatever he was feeling was poisoning his words and clearly clouding his judgment. He looked nothing like the cat she had met.

May suddenly rose beside her whipping her hair back and steadying herself.

**_Oh no! We’re doomed…_ **

There was a very slight chance May could convince him. They barely knew each other and were merely beginning to work together. It was unlikely he would listen in his impulsive state and May would surely end up screaming at him. After all, they meant nothing to him or his brother… They were strangers interfering in family affairs. If she were in his shoes she’d act defensively by nature.

May stepped closer to them and she held her breath as she watched her friend.

“I’m sorry about your father…” May said with one hand on her hip and the other one rubbing her neck “And since I vowed I’d help you, it’s my duty, to be honest. We’ve all lost a lot today” May closed her eyes and sucked a breath.

Lion’O arched a brow and seemed skeptical.

“Don’t compare our pain as if it were the same. You wouldn’t understand even if you tried”

Reia saw May flinch as if she had been slapped, but her voice remained calm surprisingly when she spoke.

“You can think and feel as you wish, but don’t you dare tell me what I’m supposed to feel. You don’t know anything about us or what we’ve gone through” May uttered the warning arching a brow “We’ll help you in this vengeful crusade of yours. Even if my opinion doesn’t matter to you, I’m the kind of gal who speaks her mind no matter who I’m talking to. So I don’t care if you aren’t willing to listen” Lion’O crossed his arms over his chest “Still…” May took a step closer to him “A friend once told me that there are consequences to our actions. I hope that sinks in your thick royal skull at some point” She sighed and Lion’O peered at her like he was about to bite her “We’re supposed to help each other remember? Let me be clear! I agree with Cheetara and your brother this time” Tygra looked surprised “No matter what you’ve decided. I will follow you, but I will speak my mind like it or not…”

Lion’O glared at May, his lips sealed tightly as he frowned. Then he suddenly crossed the distance pushing May aside with his shoulder and Reia froze. She was expecting Lion’O to lash back physically, but he just passed by like a scolded child.

**_Wasn’t eloquent but to the point and respectful._ **

May was correct; he had no right to assume their pain was any less. Pain was pain. It was also true that Lion’O decision had been driven by it and a passionate need for payback and May had spoken the truth, in her style of course. Reia could only hope the message would get him before he regretted his actions.  

“We’re taking what we need and we’re leaving! That’s an order! “Lion’O spoke coldly with his back to them.

“You are the King…” Tygra answered with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

When they began to walk she hugged herself trying to calm the shivers caused by the stressful moment. Stories of vengeance never had a happy ending and this wouldn’t be an exception. Nothing good could come from this bloodthirsty quest of his, but Tygra was right, Lion’O was the new King… A young ruler bound to make a mistake sooner or later.

**_At what cost?_ **

She asked herself while Lion’O’s pet purred and rubbed his head on her leg. She opened her arms then and the cat-monkey jumped at her as if he knew her. His purrs and soft fur soothed her and she petted him allowing herself to relax if only for a while.

She hoped the trip would make the lion King cool down and force him to think about his decisions. Or else they all would regret it.

* * *

 

May was satisfied with her new light armor pieces. Cheetara had offered leather armor from what was left of the army supplies. The chest piece looked more like a short tank top, barely reaching her belly button. The bracers were sturdy with beautiful simple patterns and exquisite stitching. Cheetara had helped put them on. Reia on the other hand was reluctant to wear any kind of armor. Even Cheetara had tried to convince her, but she still refused. Under her new armor, she wore a white shirt with no sleeves and dark blue tights which she wished she had time to cut. The heat was merciless.

There was no time for that, especially with a grumpy Lion’O on their ass...

She still felt dirty even with clean clothes. They needed a shower and a moment of rest. Chances were scarce in those subjects, Lion’O was determined to get to Mum’Ra as soon as possible and she cringed at the thought.

**I hate that guy! All dead and creepy…Ugh!**

The last thing she wanted was to see that thing again…

She had felt the need to punch the King’s pretty face to make him reason or rally against him in his first day of his reign. None of them were viable options. If the journey was long enough, there was a chance he’d cool down and be more receptive to their opinions. Get to know each other and convince him to reconsider. After all, one can’t have a proper boss fight without strategy, tools, and experience, she thought. Right now, his current emotional state was ‘I don’t give a fuck, I’m doing this with or without you’ mode.  He would just bark out like a rabid dog. That thought made her laugh.

Reia and Cheetara looked at her funny.

“Sorry… Uhm… Just a silly thought”

They both shrugged and May stepped out of the armory avoiding their stares.

When they came out, she saw Lion’O and Tygra waiting for them. They were both wearing full armor. Tygra wore a green plated set that looked bulky, but as he moved his joints flexed like he wore nothing. His younger brother wore a refined version of thunderian armor, in different shades of blue and silver. It looked like something a paladin would wear in medieval times.

**_So unfair!_ **

She cursed, arranged her cloak and walked calmly while they finally crossed the fields. They were about to go through the last wall. Their silent footing stirred all sorts of thoughts and emotions. It was scary to let the pain and sadness strangle her again, but it couldn’t be helped when they were all having a silent conversation with themselves. Nostalgia hit hard, and it was worse than any physical ache she suffered. The breeze seemed to speak on its own like a sad song.

**_What is that sound?_ **

She halted her steps and turned around wondering if she had just imagined it. A familiar tune was playing in the distance. A sad melody she knew all too well.

**The kittens?**

She had never stopped thinking of them. But at this point, she could be imagining things.  Raising her hood she turned around and sighed. The guilt of leaving them behind would torture her every step of the way.

She saw Lion’O look back for a moment. He looked so pissed and sad it made her guts twist. Everyone was an emotional mess though, but somehow he was more open about it.   

They crossed the broken bridge and she kept an eye on Reia and Cheetara who stayed behind. It was comforting to know that at least someone didn’t push them aside like Lion’O and his brother. And she was curious to know just how much Cheetara knew about them and why Jaga had chosen her. Cheetara looked at them with familiarity and warmth, and her company was really enjoyable till now despite the circumstances.

Trudging through the main road, she realized Reia was looking back every once in a while.

**Did she hear it too?**

Her shoulders sagged at the thought that she could be imagining it all.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and moving ahead. It absorbed her attention so much so, that she bumped into Tygra without realizing it. He shot her a questioning stare but she straightened and let out a nervous laugh.

“Sorry… Thought I heard something” She scratched her scalp and moved aside.

Tygra looked at her skeptically.

“I’m not crazy! I heard something…” She stated firmly.

“I did too” Cheetara agreed.

But that didn’t stop them. Lion’O and Tygra kept walking ignoring their statement. She shrugged and followed without protest though every fiber in her being wanted to stop and search.

When she raised her head her heart stopped and her knees wobbled. The kittens had come out of hiding and were rushing to them with wide smiles. Her muscles tensed and she found her feet glued to the floor. It was one of those moments that made her question her sanity. She couldn’t deny it though, they looked and sounded real. Their little screams and happy giggles making her wish she wasn’t imagining stuff.

“May! Rei!” Kat squealed.

Rei ran passed her and Lion’O stopped on his tracks along with Cheetara and Tygra. The kittens clashed with Reia in a huge reunion hug and her heart melted. They laughed and Reia hugged them and kissed their tiny hands and faces like she hadn’t seen them for years.

**They’re alive…**

It was enough to make her move and run to them. Kit jumped into her arms and Kat hugged her middle in a tight embrace. A groan escaped her but she didn’t give a damn about the pain. A sense of relief overwhelmed her as she hugged them closer if that was possible. Their smell, their voices, and their heartbeats made all the sadness fade away.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was worried sick!” She put Kit down and brushed her cheek.

The kittens smiled at her.

“We’re good at hiding” Kit grinned.

“I know!” She smiled back and Reia joined her.

“We followed your scent after dawn and picked some things on the way!” Kat posed and wiggled his eyebrows, clearly showing their new clothes.

“I assume you BORROWED those, right?” May winked at Kat.

They looked at each other and back at her, bobbing their heads.

“I see…” She flicked Kit’s nose and smiled.

They did look better without those crappie clothes and it overjoyed her to see them healthy without a single scratch. Reia squeezed her hand and looked at her with watery eyes and fiddled with Kat’s mane.

Suddenly she realized Lion’O had started walking at some point and Tygra as well.

The kittens turned around following her gaze.

“Those are Prince Lion’O and Tygra?” Kat asked.

Reia dipped her head and the kittens rushed to the Royals. They jumped and crossed Lion’O path walking backward and she followed them with Rei at her side.

“I can’t believe it! Prince Lion’O and Tygra to the rescue!” Kit declared euphorically.

May grimaced at Lion’O lack of response. He didn’t even look at them.

“The names are Wiley-Kat and Kit. We thought we were the only cats left!” Wiley-Kat stated moving his hands to gain Lion’O’s attention.

He still ignored them.

May caught up with them and Reia patted Kat’s back noticing the siblings looked wide-eyed and confused.

“Slow down happy parade… The new King isn’t in his best mood today” She advised. Their browse shot up “Let me try okay? This isn’t a game… If you’re coming with us, which we want, you have to behave. Understand?” They nodded and she realized Tygra and Cheetara were looking at them “Okay… Let me try. Lion’O!” May called out seeking his attention and he stopped in his tracks without so much as looking their way.

The kittens went to him again but he started to walk again.

“Maybe we can join you until we get where we’re going! Eldara, City of treasures” Kit stated.

As they moved she sped up and heard the King whisper.

“Never heard of it”

“Of course not! I’ve got the only proof” Kat said.

May grimaced and Reia nudged her slightly. It was unfair to be only who could speak. If Reia had her voice she could possibly convince him with a single sentence. What was she supposed to say? Convince him to allow a pair of younglings to join them in this insane and possibly deathly mission? She doubted he’d agree, but she couldn’t leave them either. Reia looked pissed and May felt her shoulders weigh like a ton of bricks knowing she had to make an effort to persuade the stubborn lion.

Lion’O twisted his head to look back.

“No” He said and returned his focus to the road.

“Please!” Kit crooned.

“We can’t just leave them here” He pointed at the kittens.

Tygra’s words shocked her.

**Maybe he’s not a jerk after all… He has a soft spot for kids. That’s sweet…**

“We’re on a mission to avenge our father and you want to play babysitter?” Lion’O spat as he turned to his brother “They’re just gonna have to take care of themselves Tygra. Now let’s go!”

**Now the lion is being an ass… When did they exchange personalities?**

“They’re not babies!” She interfered “They’re cubs, but they know how to survive your majesty. We can’t leave them behind! They’re part of your people, your kingdom…” Rei patted her back as if proud of her words.

Lion´O looked at them and kept walking.

“All right kittens… Pull out the big guns. Super cute mode now!” She ordered.

Reia raised a palm to her face and May knew she didn’t think this was a good idea.

The kittens nodded and rushed to Lion’O again. They meowed and made cute sounds showing their little innocent features. It was impossible to ignore it. It was a cuteness attack that no one was ready to face and almost impossible to avoid. She knew it from personal experience. She smiled, realizing it did sound silly, but it usually worked, at least on them, that is.

“I said no!” Lion’O voice turned harsher.

“What if we take care of them? I assume full responsibility!” She insisted.

By the way, Lion’O slowed his steps, she was sure he was listening although he didn’t look back. Then he regained his footing and left the kittens behind.

“Sorry kids…” Tygra whispered and it tugged her heartstrings.

**Tygra does care… And Lion’O’s is just too pissed and selfish to care about anything other than his goals.**

“Fine! I don’t care what you think! Kittens stay close and ignore the cold dictator!” She said it loud enough for all of them to hear and Lion’O’s ear twitched.

**Hurts to hear the truth huh?**

She grinned mischievously.

“Stay close to us okay?” She winked at the kittens and they smiled back.

Cheetara tilted her head and grinned.

**Another silent accomplice…**

Reia motioned them to move. Kat grabbed her hand and Kit grabbed Rei’s.

“Just so you know we’re not following you!” Wiley-Kat clarified and he winked back at her.

“You’re just walking in front of us!” Kit blurt out.

The two royals didn’t acknowledge the comment, but she knew it was a silent victory because Lion’O hadn’t argued the last part.

**One crack at a time…**

She pulled Kat’s hand up to make him jump and they played as she smiled triumphantly. A little battle of wills had been won. Maybe there was hope for them getting along after all.

* * *

 

After many hours of walking and brief stops, the moon grew bright among the shadows of the night. Reia was sure it was almost midnight when the King decided it was finally time to make a fire and rest.  Her feet hurt and by the silence and slow steps, she knew all of them were worn out by now.

May had brought as much dry twigs and rocks as one could find. Cheetara took care of the rest and the fire came to life to see everyone’s expressions in the dark. Long gloomy faces were revealed, except for the kittens who were still thrilled to be part of a journey. They pranced around and asked questions that no one paid much attention to until they finally gave up.

May sat beside her and the kittens squished themselves in between searching for warmth and cuddles. Tygra took a seat on a boulder across them, along with his brother. Cheetara chose no side.

“Let’s make a recount of provisions and split fair shares” The cleric broke the silence and extended her hand.

Everyone pulled out the gathered bread, dry meat, and water. Cheetara split the portions and saved the rest in a satchel she had.

“If we’re careful, we can stretch the provisions for a week and three days” The cleric informed with a serious expression.

The kittens ate their share like cute termites and she couldn’t help feel happy just by looking at them. They were healthy and bubbly as always, but of course nowhere near satisfied with that quantity of food. As quickly as they had smiled, they soon frowned licking the last crumbs from their fingers.

“I’m still hungry!” Wiley-Kat fussed.

“Me too!” Wiley-Kit agreed.

“You’ve already eaten enough. The food has to last until we find more provisions.”

They both pouted and looked from May to her. Yet she refused to give in into their childish requests, they had to learn the hardships of a journey and consideration of others. Tygra kept his eyes on the flames as if lost in thought and Lion’O sent a warning stare to the pair of younglings beside her. Such stern features and irritation made his eyes so cold and merciless, it frightened her. Granted the kittens did test one’s patience and were a little oblivious to reality given their age, but still, they were children. Clever ones at that, who had been lonely for a very long time and had no one to care for them or spoil them as she and May had done. Of course, it would be hard to place boundaries, but it was worth it. After all, they only sought love and attention as any child would.

Except Lion’O didn’t care for any of these details now, the kittens were a nuisance.

**_Still, as King you should take responsibility for them…_ **

She doubted Lion’O had time to understand the concept with all the hurt and hate taking a hold of his mind. Suddenly May´s sigh caught her attention.

“Fine, you can have my share… I’m not even hungry” She said in resignation.

May handed her food and the kittens cheered. Reia didn’t know who to scold first and as she was about to stop the exchange Cheetara interfered.

“You’re the one who needs to eat most May! You need nourishment to heal faster.”

“I’m fine! As I said, I’m not hungry” May answered back hugging her knees to her chest.

Reia knew that attitude all too well. Her friend’s emotions were playing a deadly dance against her.

**_Closing up, being stubborn and always thinking of others!_ **

It made her angry. So she nudged the kittens and made a breaking motion with her hands. She mouthed ‘share’ to the kittens. By how their noses twitched and cast down their eyes, they did feel guilty. Kit broke the bread in half and gave all the dry meat to a disinterested May.

Her friend’s brows shot up and she refused waving the food away.

“We’ll share!” Kit insisted.

“Eat!” Kat ordered.

“Eat!” They declared together pushing the food in her face.

“Stop that!” May uttered a protest, but the kittens kept on pushing the food at her.

That made her smile and filled her heart with joy. After all, that pain life could still show beautiful things worth seeing, worth living for. It made her understand Jaga’s words a little more.

**_Hope in the little things… I should write down his last words. They should never be forgotten…_ **

She decided while the three still fought.

“Okay, okay! I’ll eat already!” May laughed after a piece of bread hit her cheek “Stop attacking me with the food!” May giggled and took her share.

All three of them laughed and ate. Cheetara smirked and shook her head in disbelief while she pushed and aroused the flames a little more with a stick. Warmth seeped through along with the kittens and May’s voices and she wished she could have a camera to retain the memory of such a simple beautiful moment after so much hurt and peril.

When she turned her head to reach for her notebook in her satchel, Tygra head was twisted ever so slightly to the insane group at her side. His eyes seemed to roam over them with curiosity and there was no hate or anger in them. He seemed truly taken by the scene, although he pretended not to be, as his stare switched to the fire when he realized he was lingering. She tried to ignore his actions as she opened the book and took her pencil, but something about the way he looked called to her.

“Remember that time we ate that desert you made? The one with berries and cream?” Kat said.

“Can’t you think of anything else than food?”

“I remember that desert! The best thing May ever did! Because we all know Reia is the best at cooking” Kit stated seriously.

“If you keep on saying that, I’ll never make that dessert again!” Maryam bluffed as if taking offense by Kat’s words.

“No! NO! We’re sorry!” Kit pleaded.

“Yeah! We didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! We love that stuff!” Kat took May’s hand.

May ruffled his mane and laughed.

“Apology accepted! But nothing will save you from my punishment!” May said throwing her spread fingers at them and tickling them mercilessly.

Reia looked at three and back to Tygra as she placed the pencil over paper.

Tygra’s eyes were swirling pools of emotions, captivated by the children and May’s playfulness. From the rim of her eyes, she watched his curious stare linger much more. She could see a deep longing and curiosity. Something won his devoted attention and she wasn’t sure what. Crouched, elbows over his knees and hands tightly clasped gave away nothing. His face expressionless and focused solely on them.

**_What is he thinking?_ **

 Lion’O frown deepened. As if a dark hateful feeling had possessed his features and body. The muscle in his jawline tensed and he stood up.

“I’ll take the first watch. Stop fooling around and sleep… We have a long day tomorrow” He spoke as if spitting ice shards.

Everyone stilled as he left to scan the area.

Cheetara lay down and Tygra slid down placing his back on the bolder. His eyes sealed tight as he went to sleep.

Reia ignored Lion’O’s orders and kept to her writing. May ordered the kittens to sleep and she pushed on her shoulder.

“Whatever it is you’re doing… Don’t stay up too long, okay?” Rei returned her stare and pressed her hand on hers reassuringly.

May nodded and hugged her, followed by a kiss on her forehead that brought comfort and peace to her soul. Returning to her work she was met by Tygra’s intense stare. It had been focused on those three all along. Then he placed the back of his forearm over his face grunting. She couldn’t help gawk back at his suspicious actions. It was so subtle at first that everyone had dismissed his observations, even May. It was like she was the only one who noticed it.

**_That was strange… But cats usually stare intensely._ **

Biting her lower lip she dismissed the bothersome thoughts and concentrated on writing Jaga’s words. She had to place them on paper.

**_The young King has much to learn as do all of you…_ **

She repeated in her mind as she looked into the dark beyond the fire. Lion’O stood to watch somewhere and she couldn’t get those words out of her head as she finished writing.  

  
  


 

  
  



	29. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. They were like sisters. A mysterious package conceals a trap for them and they end up in a world unlike any imagined. Third earth is planet full of alien animal races. And now they have to face this. Genres Adventure/Mystery/Friendhsip/Possible romances... Not gonna say who! I'm evil!lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Rating each chapter, based on language and scene content. Mild cursing... Violence ...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercat series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Note: Wow! Chapter 29 already... =D And many more to come! How are all doing? I'm sooooooooo excited. I've had some tough weeks and this chapter really helped me get through the odissey of life's shitty moments. So I am renewed! This chapter was interesting to write and its just a taste of this team. These guys have a lot to deal with and I've got a bomb of genres mixing up for you, so prepare you hearts. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Lol!
> 
> I'm satisfied with it, but I'm more excited about chapter 30... You have no idea how quick I finished 29 and started writing 30!
> 
> I have plans upon plans cooking...

#  **Chapter 29**

 

 

Few hours of sleep and waking at the break of dawn weren’t something pleasant. May hated the daily camping routine. The harsh change of weather, the awkward moments of silence, the wary looks from Tygra and Lion’O’s grumpiness, drove her insane.

The problem wasn’t the adventure. It was the company.

After three days of walking through deserted plains and crossing huge canyons under the hot rays of the sun, it was impossible for her to tolerate the pretend King any longer. It was just frustrating to be pushed around and practically bullied without a single word of concern or appreciation towards his team mates. The crazy prince was now the Mad King who actually didn’t care about anything or anyone. He’d gone from not so bad to awful, and it pissed her off.

She could understand his disregard to Rei and her, being a different species and all, but what about his own kind? His people!

**New ruler my ass!**

She swore and cursed low every time Lion’O said something and Cheetara gave her an apologetic face. Reia would squeeze either her hand or shoulder in warning before she exploded. She was really close to using her fists and giving him a good lesson on humility and kindness. His leadership skills sucked so far. The kittens were the only ones who seemed oblivious to it.

Reia kept telling her that she should be more understanding, that the King didn’t handle pain very well. Rei insisted that all Lion’O needed was time to heal. They all did. And she chanted her friend’s advice when she felt annoyed. The wounds of the heart were fresh and she wished Panthro was here with them. The journey reminded her of him. It irritated her when she noticed how different the war general had treated them. Although Panthro had more experience due to his age, it was impossible not to compare him with Lion’O. She hadn’t had one opportunity to talk or knock some sense into Lion’O. He walked, ignored and said his divine commands.

Thirst and hunger didn’t help either, since they had to control their rations. That bothered the kittens though; she couldn’t help pull a smile at the thought.  After another day of heat, she suddenly stopped following the group and blocked the sunlight with her hand and sighed. Cheetara came to her side.

“Are you in pain? Is it the wound?” She said sounding worried.

May swiped the sweat with the back of her hand and shook her head.

“No… It’s just this sun and the damn desert! It endless!” She yelled “Is he even following real tracks? How does he know where Mum’Ra is?”

Reia turned and made a gesture at her to lower her voice.

“No Rei! I need explanations! At least one simple answer!” She looked at Cheetara not bothering to hide her irritation.

Cheetara leaned on her staff and lowered her head.

“For now the tracks are fresh, we´re heading the right way. Though we need some rest and more water”

Suddenly the kitten’s voices caught their attention. Wily- Kat was jumping and screaming.

“There’s a jungle up ahead!” he declared ecstatic.

“Green! Lots of it!” Wiley-Kit pointed ahead.

May took hurried steps and felt a sizzling sensation course her body. Finally a change of scenery! The view promised colors, vegetation and life. But she was worried the heat was playing tricks on their minds. It might all be an illusion. It didn’t look like one, but it was possible. She felt Rei beside her and Lion’O stood with his brother close.

“If there’s green there’s water! And wood for a warm fire at night. Please let this be real! Please!” She jumped and the kittens laughed at her. She couldn’t help the joyful feeling that forced her to celebrate.

“Well, the THING’s a genius!” Tygra spat sarcastically.

She turned to him and laid a hand on her hip, she could feel her anger rise.

“From now on I am ignoring your mister rudeness! I’ve had it! I already told you I have a name!”

Tygra smirked and his eyebrows rose nonchalantly.

“Yes… What was it again? Hay? Day? Or was it Gray?” He tapped a finger over his chin “No… I don’t seem to recall it” the tiger answered lazily.

“That’s it!” She gave a step charging his way and Rei grabbed her waist from the back. Forcing her to struggle and push herself to reach Tygra.

The tiger prince laughed and her anger went haywire.

“Let me whip his royal ass Rei! Don’t you dare stop me! Let go!” She squirmed and Tygra clapped amused.

“The THING threats her allies? Now that’s really loyal and respectful thing to do” He stepped closer sending a deadly glare her way “You can try!” He smirked wickedly.

Lion’O placed himself in the middle and scowled at them.

“You better keep your hands to yourselves” His voice warned “I don’t have time for this! Cut it off! Unless you want to be left behind”

May’s eyes went wide.

“Is that a threat?” She raised her brow at him.

“I think I was clear the first time I said it…” Lion’O narrowed his blue eyes at her.

Cheetara suddenly intervened.

“I think the heat is making us testy. We shouldn’t be fighting each other…”

“I agree. Every one of you should know their place!” Lion’O twisted his head still shooting darts at her with his stare.

May looked at him and she could feel the poison in his words. He was stopping the fight but he was also reminding her that at any given excuse they were out. That they didn’t belong among them… They weren’t cats and that meant he had no qualms with leaving the two of them behind. And he clearly hadn’t addressed his brother. The remark had her veins on fire but Reia’s hand squeezed her arm and she knew she had to stop. Wily-Kat pulled her hand and she decided to calm down until she got her thoughts right. Maybe the heat was making her shifty and less tolerant.

“Fine!” She spat on the floor and Cheetara guided her away from the pair.

Tygra seemed pleased with an obvious sly smile. She cursed and gave her back to him emitting low curses and stomping the ground with her feat every few steps.

“Calm down May… That fight wasn’t worth the effort and you’re still healing...“ The cleric caressed her back soothingly.

“I could have handled him!” She assured.  But Cheetara´s concern sort of got to her.

The cat woman looked down at her and sighed.

“There are battles that are won without fists. Use your wit!”

“I’m rusty… My patience has its limits. I want to break things and scream! I’m tired …” She shrugged and the cleric smiled. It was a smile full of warmth and understanding.

“A warrior must know when to fight an opponent and how. Not only to defend your body but to speak to your rival as an equal. You’re not a child anymore are you?”

Cheetara’s words stung a little. She was right. She needed to choose her battles well, if not for her sake, then for Rei and their mission. She sighed and reached out to Cheetara. She gave her a hug and the cleric stiffened. When she pulled away Cheetara’s eyes seemed confused.

“Uh… Sorry. Most humans are affectionate. I just wanted to thank you for looking out for us… For being kind that is unlike some…” Cheetara’s expression changed immediately. Her hand caressed her arm as if soothing an ache.

“We’re all drained… Overwhelmed… After a war, strong emotions can fog our minds.  Lead us to misunderstandings and bring the worst in us. You’re no exception… Still, both of you have shown strength and better composure than most.”

“My head’s been a mess lately and I tick easily. Your words make sense now… I hope we become good friends someday despite our differences. Thank you again…”

Cheetara nodded.

“Maybe this is the beginning… Jaga said to protect you and there was always a reason behind my teacher’s words” Cheetara answered and headed to the jungle.

May looked at Rei and with a tug, they followed the priest hand in hand.

**Rei was right about her…**

She breathed and touched the first tree already enjoying the feeling of its rough bark. The colors and sounds welcomed them and promised shelter from the hot sun. Under the shadow of the jungle leaves, the air seemed to change and her skin felt relieved. It was heaven, if only for a little while.

 

* * *

 

They ventured deep into the jungle. Two hours must have gone by until they victoriously found a river. The sound of birds and water had teased their ears long enough. Her throat felt dry and her muscles ached. Before reaching the river, she’d been worried about May and the entire group. Everyone was nervous and exhausted. Stress had built a tense feud between May and the royals. And she wasn’t sure if she could contain May’s rage anymore. Thankfully, Cheetara had interfered on time and all of them kept their stares straight ahead. Though Tygra and May’s relationship wasn’t exactly ideal, Lion’O hadn’t helped either. He kept pushing and moving them mercilessly.  His bitterness and pain had changed him, power was going to his head.

Looking at the colorful vegetation and trees distracted her from her gloomy thoughts. She took in the fresh view of the streaming water and listened to the every lively sound of insects and birds. It was music to her ears. Wiley-Kat and Kit pulled her arms, practically dragging her towards the river. Snarf raced ahead.

“Come on! Water! Fresh water!” Kat yelled.

“Finally!” May cheered.

“You think it’s safe?” Tygra questioned as he followed her and the kittens.

Snarf practically leaped in front of her and sunk his fury body in the river. The kittens laughed and Cheetara moved her head disapprovingly. She kneeled and took a whiff. She then tasted the shimmery liquid.

“It’s pure and safe…”She affirmed plunging her staff in the water “Wide and deep enough to swim in. Although we must be careful, the current could drag us.”

Reia clapped in glee and bent down to drink while everyone imitated her. Her face hurt not being able to withhold the smile while she saw Snarf swimming and moving his little feet. He was such a cute furry thing.  And he had kept close to her through the whole journey till now. Which was odd, since he was Lion’O’s pet. But she didn’t mind the company, his presence and adorable purrs calmed her.

Looking at the bunch, she realized they were all equally thirsty and sweaty.  May was by her side cleaning her face and washing her neck. The kittens stepped into the shallow part of the water and began splashing each other. At some point, they decided to bother May, both of them kicking water into her face and soaking her armor and clothes.

“I’ll get you for that!” May threatened pointing her finger.

She placed her hands in the water and splashed them back laughing.

Memories suddenly flooded her mind. The innocent game made it impossible to think of anything else.

**_Nadia…_ **

“The joy of the simple things in life!” May said and splashed more water while the kittens screamed their protest “Rei help me teach these little devils a lesson!”

“That’s not fair!” Wily-Kit shoulders slumped.

“Oh but it is! Two against two! I think it’s an even fight” May stood and crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile.

From the rim of her eye, she caught Tygra observing May and the kitten’s as he drank.

**_That look again!_ **

It confused her and made her wonder what in the hell was he studying so much? It was a fact he didn’t trust them, so maybe he was just very aware and observant.

“This is a good place to stay the night. We need rest” Cheetara stated while filling the leather flasks.

Lion’O shook his head and stood abruptly.

“We’re not staying! We take a break and move on.” His orders brought nothing but silence.

As he laid his back against a tree, Tygra turned to him.

“Maybe we should consider Cheetara’s suggestion Lion’O. We could all use a good rest, food, and sleep”

“We’re not staying. And that’s my final decision on the matter!” he scowled and those blue eyes looked as cold as icicles.

“I’m not challenging your orders Lion’O... I was just pointing out a fact”

Lion’O pushed himself from the tree. Rei’s knees trembled and for the first time, she felt the anger everyone was experiencing. Lion’O was wrong and he was being mean. Somebody had to stand against him and she hoped Tygra would be the one.

“The fact is that we can lose the trail to Mum’Ra. The faster we move, the sooner we get to him!”

Rei observed the pair and anxiety made its way. There was no way of making Lion’O understand. He was relentless and unforgiving.

“Fine! Be that way! I’m not wasting my breath on you anyway…” Tygra raised his hands in defeat and seemed unwilling to discuss any further. She sighed heavily and Cheetara looked at Lion’O concerned.

**_She must be worried about the same thing… The change in him?_ **

“As I said… Drink and we leave as soon as possible!” Lion’O turned around to lean on the tree again.

Wet hands moved her away. May stepped in front of her, pulling her wet locks over her ear. The scene of a small May stepping in and defending her made the world spin.  A sudden Deja-Vu kept her locked in place. It was happening again and she wasn’t sure what she would do about it.

May looked like a tower of strength this time. She was older, but her posture was the same. Shoulders were straight and her stance was threatening. She dared and she defied even if the odds were against her.

**_She’s at it again…_ **

Tygra looked at her suspiciously and the kittens remained oddly silent.

“You think just because you’re King you can push people around like slaves? That you have the only truth in every matter?”

Lion’O fists clenched at his sides. His attention focused and his eyes full of resentment.

“You have no place to question my orders!” He yelled moving on to May’s space.

“Even if you get to Mum’Ra that fast… What will happen then?” May inquired raising her hands at her sides frustrated.

“We’ll attack and avenge my father! Something you wouldn’t understand!” His chest expanded and his fists clenched again.

“I don’t understand?” May laughed bitterly and Rei could see her fingers flex as if conjuring patience “I’ll forgive your ignorance because you’re clearly delusional! If you keep this up you’ll have no one left to order around!”

“How dare you!” His face inched closer to May’s and Rei felt unsure of what to do “My people won’t abandon me; I can’t say the same for you though... You can leave whenever you want, we don’t need you!” He frowned and his lips sealed in a tight line.

Rei placed a hand on May’s arm.

“Don’t interfere this time Rei…” Maryam whispered and Rei froze “I made a promise and I always keep them… You’ve insulted me and Rei enough and yet I stay. You push, you bark, you think only of yourself and your friends are still here…” May pushed a finger into his chest and her calm voice rose “I didn’t mean your people would leave you… What I meant was you might kill them on the way to Mum’Ra’s lair. And that sword won’t be enough to help you win against an army and a tyrant. Who by the way… Single-handedly killed your father and whipped an entire city!”

Lion’O blinked and Reia gulped a breath. May was scolding a King without any regard to the consequences and Cheetara had remained silent. She looked at Tygra and there was an odd twinkle in his eye. He looked amused and hadn’t said a word. Rei inhaled a stammered breath and wondered what Lion’O would do.

Suddenly the King answered her question and grabbed May’s hand. A firm grip warning May she had crossed a line.

“Go ahead King of cats… Make me fear you, break my hand, and kill me even… I don’t care. If that’s the only way you know how to make people follow you! You’re wrong the whole way and just won’t admit it” May was a breath away from the lion’s face. Rei could hear him snarl and she watched how his paw tightened on May’s wrist.

“I have made a decision! I WILL NOT CHANGE IT! Your words mean nothing creature… I am Lord of the Thundercats and my word is law!” His voice was deep, but he spewed them in between snarls. He looked menacing and wild as if he had lost his sense of logic completely.

“Lion’O!” Cheetara called but the lion ignored her.

“No Cheetara! Let him spit his words, they´re as empty as his head!” May pulled her restrained hand and Lion’O growled deep.

“You will do as told or else…”

“Or else what? I’m not afraid of you Lion’O! In fact, I have a better plan in mind.” May paused and Reia shook her friend's arm pleading her to stop “I challenge you King of cats!” May smiled at him and Reia almost fainted.

**_Challenge? What in the hell is she thinking? Too many Chinese movies have gone to her head!_ **

“What?” Tygra gaped at the pair and Reia couldn’t agree more.

“You can’t challenge me for my throne, you’re not worthy and you’re not a CAT!” Lion’O’s pearly white teeth clenched angrily.

May closed the space between them and startled Lion’O.

“According to Reia’s thunderian culture lessons… Anyone can challenge the King to a friendly duel. And the King must honor this challenge!”

Everyone was as wordless as her. Rei held her breath.

“That’s true Lion’O… May please be reasonable, your wounds!” Cheetara spoke and everybody turned her way.

“I’m fine… I heal fast. I’ve chosen my battle and I plan to see it through” May answered.

Rei cursed and felt her pulse quicken. There was no way of deterring the most headstrong people in the group. She knew that eventually, May would burst against Lion’O.  Lion’O pushed May away and he began walking from one point to another aggravated.  He looked at his rival and turned around every time as if lost.

“You can’t be serious… “Tygra stated bewildered addressing May.

“Oh I am dead serious mister rudeness” She rubbed her wrist while Rei inspected it.

Rei sighed relieved when she realized May’s hand was in one piece and she slapped her friend’s head. Rei sought eye contact to beg her to refrain from this madness. And as expected, May refused with one shake of her head.

Lion’O suddenly stopped pacing.

“Your challenge my rule? Do you plan to kill me?” He halted and gave her a hateful smile.

“You can keep the throne Lion’O. I’m a simple kind of gal… What did you say? You and me in the ring... No weapons and no cheating. Clean hand to hand combat.” May placed her hand on her hips and Rei groaned.

**_Punching her way through life… Sounds so poetic, but it isn’t!_ **

“If you win, you get your way. If I win, we stay for a full night and day. No killing is necessary. A friendly spar” May grinned and tapped her foot on the floor waiting. Lion’O gaped at her confused.

The air thickened and Rei could feel the tension ease slightly in Lion’O shoulders. He actually appeared eager and interested. The rest of the crowd looked uneasy. Tygra had his arms crossed, the kittens were awfully silent and Cheetara gave May a nod of approval. The world was going insane!

**_If I get my voice back… She’ll never hear the end of it! I swear!_ **

“All right then… I accept your challenge. But I’ll be the one winning” Lion’O stated as he moved to a clearer space.

“Royal ego doesn’t intimidate me…” May followed him.

Rei stood beside Cheetara when Lion’O arrived at a space wide enough for a fight. She watched the crazy pair remove their armor and flex. May jumped a few times and controlled her breathing while warming her muscles and stretching. The cleric placed a friendly arm around her shoulder and brought her close.

“We’ll stop it if it gets too bad. Just relax okay?” She smiled reassuringly.

Comforting words that didn’t exactly make her feel any better. May had her reasons for doing this she was sure, other than the fact that she was pissed at the ruler of cats. Her friend had her methods, and although she respected them, it didn’t do her nerves any good. The way May pushed Lion’O into losing his composure, made her think she was up to something that involved more than grudges and sweat.

“Now this is something I have to see!” Tygra said crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

Rei gave him and ugly stare but he still smiled in return.

“Don’t worry… I’m betting on your sister” He winked and focused on the crazy people about to fight.

That comment made her blink. Tygra was actually rooting for May?

**_Why didn’t he just fight his brother himself?_ **

She thought about it a little more while Lion’O and May exercised.

**_Maybe Tygra didn’t want to fight his brother…_ **

Although they clearly didn’t get along, she had a peculiar feeling Tygra understood his brother’s pain and reasoning more than anyone, and defying him could send the wrong message.  Maybe some type of royal codes or family issues. She nodded absently and felt satisfied with her conclusion, but she was still cursing for May’s unruly ways. She breathed and looked at her friend.

**_You better win and not get hurt…_ **

“Ready kitty cat?” May said spreading her legs apart and raising her fists.

“I almost got bored waiting….” Lion’O took a position on the opposite side and showed his sharp canines.

Reia fought to keep her eyes focused. She hoped it would end fast or Cheetara would interfere at some point. The two opponents circled each other and she gasped when Lion’O sent the first punch to May’s face. May avoided it swiftly and ducked punching his exposed stomach and then a left jab to his chin. Lion’O was caught off guard and looked at her ignoring the pain. He charged with another blow of his fist and May evaded it. She twirled in place and elbowed his back. A loud thud sounded and Lion’O fell forward grunting. He shook his head and raised a brow at his opponent.

“Precise and quick… I’m impressed” he turned again stretching his back “But you’re short. I’m taller and faster. You’re coming down!”

Then Lion’O charged in intent to punch, but he fooled her and pulled back his fist to grab her arm. May grunted and kicked his stomach hard, pushing him away but he still held on. Reia gasped and raised her hands to her mouth.

**_Do something May!_ **

May smiled surprisingly and sat down pulling the lion’s weight down with hers. She flipped his body over hers in a swift move.  Lion’O landed on his back but quickly jumped to stand on his two feet. He looked very surprised and pissed.

“Who the hell taught you to fight like that?” He asked with a ragged breath.

“If you’d asked nicely I would’ve answered that question… Focus hot head!”

Lion’O growled and studied May. He retracted his claws and placed his fists in the air.

**_He doesn’t want to cut May’s skin…_ **

Rei realized then that Lion’O was playing fair. He had measured his opponent and taken in account what May lacked. Claws and sharp teeth… He was evening the odds. And that had her wondering and fidgeting as to why he had accepted her challenge. He seemed so angry and offended, yet he took consideration to make it a fair fight. It was a glimpse of his former actions and it gave her hope.

After measuring each other, May gave the first punch and failed to hit Lion’O’s face. She jumped back as he came on to her and reached out to grab her shoulders. Rei gulped when May smirked, her friend was enjoying this immensely. May simultaneously crouched sweeping the King’s feet off the ground. He fell on his back sending dust and leaves around him into the air. Then May rolled away.

“Do you like lying down like that?” May laughed.

The single motion had Rei clapping and the kittens cheering.

“Never underestimate your opponent no matter the size and race. Get up sleepy head!” May taunted.

Lion’O growled and stood again wiping the dust off his face and arms.

He frowned and charged. Swinging punches and kicks at May.  Her friend evaded two and the rest caught her shoulders and stomach.

“Yield!” Lion’O yelled.

May coughed a laugh when she stumbled back.

“In your dreams Lion’O!” She winked at him.

Rei raised a palm to her face in disbelief.

**_She’s making him angrier. Like she wants him to take it all out on her!_ **

“Shut up!” Lion’O shot back.

“Can’t… Not in my nature!” May signaled him to come at her.

Lion’O raced after she and May ran away as he tried to grab her. She jumped on a tree. Her feet quick stepping over it and landing on the ground. Lion’O suddenly leaped in a feral motion catching May in midair. They landed roughly and rolled on the ground, fighting to straddle one another. But May was slippery and Lion’O seemed to avoid hitting her. He looked like he just wanted to lock her in place and restrain her movements. May pulled on the King’s fiery hair and pushed herself over his back. She immediately hooked her forearm over his neck straddling his back as if riding a horse.

“Not too bad…” Tygra stated unfazed.  

Rei’s heart leaped in her chest. May was close to winning but she could clearly see the ache of her wounds in her face. And Lion’O was stronger than her. But if May managed to lock him in place and make him surrender it would be a miracle.

“I think I’m winning!” May yelled and Rei couldn’t help smile. She wasn’t sure if wanted to scold or cheer.

Her friend was actually taking this fight too lightly. She looked all happy like a kid scoring points in some sport. Rei rubbed her forehead nervously and Cheetara actually laughed. The mood lightened and the kittens cheered again.  Lion’O obviously was the only one angry and grunting. He leaned back pushing on his heels and landing on his opponent’s body, forcing his weight over May’s chest. Her friend still held on to Lion’O’s neck.

“Yield!” Lion’O repeated.

“Never!” May spat “The person who taught me how to fight, told me that respect should be earned. I earned him and look at me now…” May’s legs spread under Lion’O and she locked them over his stomach “What have you earned Lion’O?”

Lion’O raised his body and pushed his back down on her. The loud thud made Rei’s teeth jitter.

“Stop talking and let go!” Lion’O said through clenched teeth. Rei saw May tightened her grip “Stubborn creature!”

“You have no idea…” May groaned “You’re heavy, you know that?”

Lion’O shifted his body and rose. He looked back and aimed at the tree behind him. His footing was sloppy and his face was changing color. He literally walked backward with intention of hitting the tree with his back. Rei wanted to scream at them to stop, but then again, fate had taken away that ability.

The King raced backward and she closed her eyes reflexively. A bump and two groans reached her ears. When she opened her eyes, Lion’O’s was resting on May as he regained his breathing. And May’s back was plastered against the tree trunk.

**_That must’ve hurt really bad!_ **

Lion’O bumped his back again and again. And May still held on to him like a tick to flesh. He kept pounding hard and her heart almost broke. Cheetara didn’t even budge and when she looked at Tygra he was frowning.

**_I should do something before they kill each other!_ **

When she was about to move, Tygra grabbed her hand.

“Steady… If you interfere she’ll lose and it’ll all be for nothing. You don’t want that do you?” Tygra stated.

**_But if I don’t do something she’ll be hurt!_ **

As if the world answered back, Lion’O fell on his knees panting. He looked pale and strained. And May clung to him and her head rested peacefully on his nape as if she was on piggy back. Her friend’s breathing was shallow and the sight was pure torture.

“You won’t give up, will you? Until I break you or something…” Lion’O said in high pitch tone and out of breath.

May raised her head and her shoulders shook as she laughed.

“My mother used to say that I was as stubborn as a mule. Not kindly by the way… My grandmother said it was part of my charm. So the answer is yes… I never give up until I’m toast”

Everyone grew silent for a moment and Lion’O twisted his head towards May’s face. His hand reached her arm.

“Fine… You’ve earned a nights rest. Now let go!”

“Really? That’s really nice of you! Hey guys!” May let him go and fell to the ground “I won!”

Rei went to her and Cheetara followed. They both helped her up. Tygra checked on his brother but Lion’O pushed him away and left them stunned. His silent retreat had the kittens clapping.

“You won! You won against the lord of the Thundercats!” Kit yelled.

May managed to smile obviously in pain.

“No Kit… I didn’t win. It was a tie actually and I was kind of losing… He let me win” She smiled at Kit brushing away leaves and dust of her head.

The kittens looked at each other and back at May. Cheetara smiled and Tygra left awkwardly.

“You need a bath and clean bandages immediately!” the cleric stated a little angry.

Rei nodded and May laughed.

“I feel amazing! I got it all out! As long as I get a bath, food and a drink, you’re both welcome to play doctor as long as you want!”

Reia sighed and pondered on May’s statement about Lion’O letting her win. She couldn’t begin to understand what had made him do such a thing. Maybe the kind prince she knew was somewhere inside. Trapped in a world of anger and loneliness no one else understood. In time there could be a chance to get through him and maybe get along better. And she silently thanked him for being considerate and fair with May. Her friend would be soar with some bruises, but she wasn’t badly injured. And May had wanted to fight him. So she couldn’t blame anyone really. She just wished this would never happen again.

* * *

 

May shuddered when the cool water hit her skin. She loosened her braid and indulged in the cold and clean sensations brought by the river. The water was freezing but she wouldn’t complain. Bathing was a luxury these days.  The cold made the aching bruises numb and the scar in her stomach was practically healed. Her first scar of war, she thought and smiled.

After the fight, there were be very few new bruises, to be honest and she was a little surprised that Lion’O had been holding back when they fought. For reasons that were beyond her!

Soon after she’d washed her clothes and changed into a pair lose pants and a big white shirt. She had chosen her three outfits well before leaving Panthro’s house. She was happy to be free and clean while the other two outfits were drying. Rei had done her braid again after bathing with her and Kit. The soap she’d made back home was wonderful, it smelled like flowers and spring. Kat had been a little disappointed because he had to join the men for a bath. Reia and Cheetara had to explain why. She basically avoided the subject altogether.

Rei applied the ointments over the marred part of her skin and helped with bandages, while Cheetara took her turn bathing and then left to cook.

The smell of something roasting had the kittens and her drooling. Stomachs growling when they arrived and Rei slapped Kat’s hand when he attempted to snatch the roasting fish over the fire. She joined them and noticed Lion’O wasn’t around. To her disgrace, his brother was there moving the fire with a stick and she did her best to ignore him and focus on the almost cooked fishes.

In a few minutes, Rei was already helping Cheetara distribute the portions for each one. The kittens bit down and swallowed in a blink and Snarf nipped pieces from Rei’s hand.

“That is delicious! Real food! Can I have more?” Kat asked with wide eyes and a cute pout.

“Mee too!” Kit added and Cheetara surprisingly gave them another piece.

May finished her fish stick and looked at them seriously. They really needed to work on their manners.

“Well… Aren’t you two forgetting something? Remember what we talked about?” She addressed and was received with shy sulking shoulders. They looked adorably ashamed.

“Thank you for the food!” They said at once.

She rubbed their manes and smiled. Reia congratulated them with a clap.

“You’re welcome” Cheetara replied and smirked at her.

May felt the wind shift and the temperature lower, suddenly the night was turning cold. Lion’O still hadn’t shown himself to eat but nobody spoke of it or made any comment. They just ate and watched the crispy fire. Kat yawned and Kit’s eyelids drooped while Rei combed her mane.

“Somebody’s sleepy…” She stated and the two opened their eyes in a flash.

“I’m not!” Kat replied a little grumpy and irritated.

“It’s been a long day you two…” Rei nodded “It’s bed time! “

“No! I’m not sleepy…” Kit muttered while yawning.

“Rei make the beds… It’s dreaming time kids. I don’t want to hear another word!”

“Your no fun May!” Kat complained.

Rei prepared the sleeping mats and tapped on them when she was finished. Motioning to the kittens to curl up beside them and sleep. They snuggled as always between her and Rei and despite fighting the exhaustion and useless protests, they were quickly snoring. Rei rubbed Kit’s head affectionately and she let out a sigh when Kat hiccupped in his sleep. It was peaceful and a much-deserved rest for them. And she was happy they were safe, healthy and reunited.

Cheetara smiled at the pair and looked at them.

“How long have you known these kittens?” She asked truly intrigued.

“For a while now…  Way before the fall…  We met in an ally in the night of the games.” She omitted the part where she’d seen them in the town hall “They’re a handful! But they’re very resourceful and smart…” She paused “They’re impossible to resist. It’s almost evil!”

Cheetara nodded.

Tygra bit the last of his food and threw the stick into the fire while glaring at her.

**Don’t look May! You should be ignoring him… Remember?**

She convinced herself while averting her stare. He still had a way of drawing her attention as if he had an irresistible aura that demanded her to look at him. She fought it with all her might, but it was hard sometimes when he practically taunted her and bothered her so much.

**Frustrating!**

“You seem to care for them and they’re terribly attached to you two” Cheetara paused “They act as if they were your cubs… No offense meant. I’m just curious that’s all.” Cheetara insisted.

Rei wrote down on paper in front of her.

‘We’ve done our best to make them feel at home and cared for. They had no one…’

Cheetara read the strip of paper and smiled.  But May caught her meaning; she looked at the kittens and massaged her nape.

“That they’re cats you mean? And we’re not?” Cheetara agreed and May scratched her head thoughtfully trying to find the right words “That doesn’t matter to us… It never did with anyone we’ve met no matter how different they are. And they’re just kids you know… They needed a family and we wanted to be there for them. As simple as that”

“That’s very noble of you…” Cheetara said a little taken aback by their confession.

“No its not…” Cheetara looked confused “It’s just the way we feel” May stared at the cleric and scratched her nose nervously.

She felt Rei’s hand on hers and she found her friend smiling at her.

A few minutes passed by and May noticed Rei looking beyond the trees. But when she looked she didn’t see anything. Rei was as absent and silent like the rest of them. Cheetara contemplated the fire and Tygra were busy throwing little rocks to the river. The plop sounds echoed as the pebbles hit the surface and finally sunk. It made her a little anxious. She missed Rei’s voice and the amiable conversations that came naturally with the rest of the people who she’d met in Thundera. She missed her grandmother too and wished she could just break the ice and get to know these people.

Tygra sat straighter in his place and addressed her. Sealing her lips and leaving her stunned.

“So… Where did you learn to fight like that?” He asked without looking her way.

It took a few minutes to shake away the surprise and answer.

“It’s a long story…” She replied drowning in her own nerves. And she tried to control her voice.

Tygra snickered at her.

“Go ahead then… You said you’d answer our questions. So start talking. It’s not like there’s anything else to do”

May blinked at him and bit her lower lip a little annoyed. She did promise to answer questions, so she had no way out of this one. She had to talk to him although she’d vowed to ignore him.

**I tried… No one can deny that!**

“Well…” She paused “We’re humans and we come from a very far away land…” She drank a sip of water nervously “Something bad happened and we were rescued by a very kind and grumpy cat-man. He said his name was Panthro… General Panthro.”

Cheetara didn’t seem startled, but Tygra was so shocked, his golden eyes were like two huge suns.

“That’s impossible… THE General Panthro?” He huffed a laughed “You must be joking!”

May scowled and ignored his cynical tone.

“I’m not lying! He took care of us… We traveled with him for a long time.  He said he was looking for something…”

“The book of Omens…” Cheetara interrupted.

May made a nod and Rei became a nervous ball rubbing her own shoulders anxiously still looking at the trees.

“He was on a mission given by your father King Claudus! He told us about the beautiful city of Thundera and about you and your brother. We got to know each other and he was very kind and helpful. Stubborn old man! He became our friend, my teacher, a hero… Everything I know about survival and combat, I owe to him. And other things…”  
Tygra snorted.

“Great story! But sadly I don’t buy it.” He said dismissively.

“I don’t care… You asked and that’s the answer!” She said trying to control her tongue before she insulted him.

“Fine… And how and when did you end up in my city?” He raised a brow sounding annoyed.

May took a deep breath and forced herself to answer.

“Panthro was worried… He didn’t want us to get hurt. So… he took us to a friend. A convenient acquaintance in my book…”She played with a loose strand from her head and sighed “They called him the outlander… Lynx’O’s father”

“This story gets crazier by the minute…” He laughed “But please do continue! It’s fascinating all the same!”

May was mute for a while and Cheetara intervened.

“If you keep talking like that Tygra she won’t finish or answer any other question…” Tygra looked at the cleric as if he had been reprimanded and threw another pebble to the water “You we’re saying?”

“Panthro adopted us by thunderian law. Gave Lynxaris the official papers and left without a word. We were allowed into the city and taken to Panthro’s abandoned home. Where we stayed for two years under his nephew’s care… Jagnar” A knot formed in her throat as she finished the sentence.

“I wasn’t aware Panthro had a house… Lynx’O never mentioned anything. And it surprises that Panthro didn’t inform my father. They were best friends… Everything about this story sounds odd and full of holes. Do you even have these papers to prove it?”

“I didn’t say it would make any sense to you…” She paused sending him an angry glare “Panthro didn’t want anybody to know until he came back. He wanted to inform Claudus in person… And no, I don’t have the papers”

“Still won’t buy it… “ Tygra uttered as he began to clean his claws.

**I’d knock your head with the biggest rock right now!**

She turned her back to the crowd and snuggled beside the kittens

“Good night then!”

“I still have questions!” Tygra insisted. And by the tone, he sounded appalled.

May smiled to herself.

“I’m tired pesky prince!” She tossed her braid back and moaned as her muscles relaxed “Tomorrow we can continue this civil conversation if you wish… Good night!”

Tygra didn’t answer back, but she was sure he wasn’t happy. And a satisfying sensation spread in her chest. She didn’t hear Reia lie down and before she could ask, her body and mind succumbed to sleep.

  



	30. Fish Bait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my human Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. Stirring emotions, an unexpected journey and challenges arise. Will you join them? ;)Including as many thundercats 2011 charas as other OC's. And delving into many genres, like drama, romance, fantasy,friendship, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Rating each chapter, based on language and scene content. Mild cursing ...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercat series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Thank you to all for reading!

#  **Chapter 30**

 

Rei sat on the spread mat and tugged on the wool covers to protect the kittens from the sudden cold. Although they had fur, the change in the temperature could affect them. As Lynxaris had explained, cats, as well as humans, were vulnerable to harsh weather changes, especially in their young age. She gave them a kiss and dragged a lazy finger over Kit’s cheek. They looked so angelical and innocent while they slept that she fought the urge to laugh at the contrast.

She listened carefully to how May explained how they’d met and the relationship with the kittens. Cheetara looked taken aback and was curious about them. The cleric’s face drew various expressions that ranged from confusion to understanding. She seemed moved by the tale. Tygra’s features were the complete opposite on the matter. He chewed on his food almost uncomfortable. When he threw the stick into the fire, he appeared irritated even and glared at May. She couldn’t understand the tiger the least bit till now. It didn’t help that he was so close, distrustful and cold to them in general.

She made a written comment and was thankful somehow that Cheetara was with them. She cared and was genuinely interested. It made them feel less alien and a little more comfortable despite the rest of the company. May continued on talking and she felt Snarf head bump into her hand. The little fur ball was desperate for love and petting. She did as he demanded and found herself relaxing while she listened on May and Cheetara’s conversation until Snarf suddenly stopped purring and blinked at her. He cocked his head and gazed ahead.

A few feet away, a rustle in the leaves caught her attention, but she couldn’t see what Snarf was looking at. Maybe it was just an animal or some insect since no one else seemed to notice. Cats had keen senses of smell and hearing, maybe some more than others, but if something was wrong she was sure they’d be alert in no time.   

“So… Where did you learn to fight like that?” Tygra asked out of the blue.

And that drew her attention back to the group. It had startled her that Tygra had spoken to May. And her friend didn’t look any less surprised. May’s face was a mixture of feelings she could easily recognize. She wasn’t happy Tygra had spoken to her and she was clearly nervous by the tone of her voice. It didn’t flow as confidently as it usually did.  When she played with her lips and hair that way, as if trapped, it meant she was losing her cool.

**_Interesting… Not anger exactly…_ **

The disbelief and uptight attitude shown by Tygra were clear detonators for someone like May. Their conversation sounded more like a feud of words and undertones. While May dodged his disbelief and sharp questions, Tygra kept trying to pressure May. Interrogating her like a police officer would like he wanted her to lie or make a false move. And it was interesting how he didn’t sound aggressive like the first time they’d met.  More controlled and calm.

Despite Tygra’s attitude, it was comforting to hear May tell the truth about them so openly. They needed to get to know each other.

Snarf shifted again and yowled, still looking at the bushes in the distance.  She moved her eyes distracted and focused on the direction he was looking at. There seemed to be nothing until she saw another whoosh of a wide leaf. But it was so dark it was hard to see. She concentrated and miraculously as if her vision had cleared, saw Lion’O’s shadow, his tall frame dark and hidden by the wild flora, like a ghost haunting the jungle.

As May continued talking she realized she could make his profile. He wasn’t looking her way by the way he stood. But what was he doing standing there all alone?

**_Too embarrassed or still angry maybe?_ **

She concluded while she studied him. For a long while, he made no move to approach the group, just stood there next to a tall tree. And when May finished talking his shadow faded into the wilderness.  

Rei averted her stare to avoid looking suspicious and rubbed her arms nervously. The turbulent chatter had seized abruptly as it began. Her friend had purposely turned around to sleep shutting off the tiger prince and left him gaping. Tygra grunted sending one last look to May and lay back on his mat staring at the sky absently. She was grateful for the immediate silence and watched Cheetara hold her staff while she relaxed and closed her eyes. Resting seated instead of lying.

“We have a long night to sleep Rei… Don’t waste it and rest” She told her and she blinked.

**_Sleep? I wish I could…_ **

She knew it wasn’t possible. For May it was easy, she was already snoring and Tygra growled low turning his back on them.

She, on the other hand, ignored Cheetara’s suggestion and rubbed her hands summoning warmth.  Her body was tired but her brain kept talking back with a life of its own. Knit picking again, like it usually did. Details were her obsession. Observing and learning what others could not realize was as natural as breathing. But it was also bothersome all the same. Out of all the things in the day, what unsettled her most was something that made her unsure and insecure. Lion’O’s shadow haunted her like a real ghost would. Her mind kept drifting to his isolation and seclusion. His anger and his pain throughout the days reflected in cold harsh words. The way he had stood there concealed and probably listening in on the conversation, made her wonder.

**_Maybe his pride’s been hurt?_ **

She thought and bit on her finger nervously. She waved the thought away and served the tea she finished preparing.

**_I wish my head had a “turn off” button._ **

As she sipped on the warm liquid she realized Lion’O hadn’t eaten or rested.

**_He has to be hungry and tired… And hurt…_ **

Ever since the fall, he ate and rested very little. As if his thirst for vengeance was the only thing that kept him going.

Something about his hidden presence sent a sense of sadness to her heart. The image carved in her brain like a warning she couldn’t ignore even if she wanted to. It reminded her of Nadia. The way she would hide her feelings and keep her troubles to herself. And in the past she had thought respecting her privacy was the right way to go. May had proven her wrong in that aspect, but there was a familiarity with Nadia she lacked with Lion’O. She didn’t know him and had no idea what he was thinking. A stranger full of dark emotions, that was obvious, but the rest was a mystery.

She recalled the day Lion’O had come to Jorma’s place with Cheetara and gripped her mug firmly. The first time she’d really seen his face and hadn’t known he was royalty. She would never forget that expression full of hope and fascination. A kind smile and hungry eyes open to new things and wonders of the world. It seemed like a distant memory when she thought about how he was now. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to think that he had turned a tyrant and gone evil. The day of the games when he’d freed those lizards spoke volumes about his true nature. Even his blind trust when May and she helped them escape the prison, she refused to believe otherwise.

Looking at the fire and the remaining fish she sighed and licked her lips nervously. If she reached out to him with food and drink he’d surely refuse or send her away. But it wouldn’t hurt to try and check on him.

**_This is definitely a bad idea…_ **

She assured herself and was hesitant as she took some fish and cooked them. She put her satchel on and made sure she had fresh cloth and ointments. Took one of the water pouches and breathed in and out. She wasn’t used to reaching out to people like May. And she was definitely not the right person he needed to see. She shook her head trying to focus on the things she needed to carry. She folded the cooked food with fresh leaves and secured them. She placed the items in her satchel neatly and stood on her feet feeling a shiver creep up her nape, she was already regretting it.

**_I can’t even talk to him! Well not in a normal way…_ **

Squaring her shoulders and holding everything in place she nudged Snarf with her foot. She cocked her head in the direction of the bushes he had looked at earlier in the hopes the pet would help her find his master. After all, he couldn’t be that far away…

Snarf wiggled his fluffy tail and stretched, he looked at her and then ahead. He did that a few times until he decided to prance off forcing her to move quickly with caution. Nobody stirred from their sleep and she was grateful for it. She really hoped Snarf understood because it was possible she’d lose her way in a jungle.

 

Reia exhaled a breath as she struggled to untangle her tunic from a branch. She hadn’t walked much and Snarf kept rushing ahead and coming back to her when she stopped or slowed down. He was an intelligent and protective little thing. But she wasn’t sure he was leading her to Lion’O. She pulled hard and ripped the sleeve without care. It didn’t matter now. The sounds of creatures and howls had her nerves on edge and she was desperately trying to pay little attention to them. It wasn’t the smartest thing to wander off inside the jungle unarmed with a fluffy pet as her only companion. But when she noticed that it was too late, she decided there was no going back.

She walked a few more paces through thick bushes and leafs. It was dark but the light rays of the moon allowed her to see.

**_Cats can see in the dark… I didn’t even bother to bring a torch!_ **

She was so nervous she hadn’t thought of many things. Seeking the lion out had already been a stressful decision.

**_I’ve lost my mind… May would kill me right now!_ **

Snarf bumped his head on her leg and she felt comforted. He then blinked at her and moved to a huge tree. She took hesitant steps and peeked from behind. The sight strangled her lungs and took her breath away. Gusts of wind played with her lose locks as she looked at the scene mesmerized.

The bright moon shined over a wide glade. Tallgrass, rocks and blue moss coating its surface, huge trees and giant purple flowers that looked more like spiked palm trees. In the middle of the glade sat the lion King over a tree trunk staring at his dagger. His shoulders sulked and his eyes wandered over the tiny weapon he held in his hands.

**_Omens…_ **

As she studied him, she noticed Lion’O wore a sad expression on his face. He seemed absent, lost and so very lonely. His gauntlet shined under the moonlight and he sighed suddenly sheathing his weapon inside it. He raised his paw and scratched his messy red mane. And she didn’t dare move to disturb him. Her feet felt rooted to the ground and her eyes watched him carefully. Lion’O bumped his head with a fisted paw and raised his face to look at the sky. Blue eyes searched the starlit night longingly and it hurt her heart somehow. She wished she could move but her nerves pinned her in place.

Out of the blue, Snarf ran to his master and her breath caught. Lion’O stood alerted by the sound but then sat down when he realized who the intruder was.

“Hey, Snarf…” Snarf jumped to his lap and purred.

Lion’O pulled half a smile but soon again was lost in thought petting Snarf absently.

The fluffy pet jumped out of Lion’O’s lap and rushed her way. He stopped inches from the tree and meowed. Rei hid quickly and winced at how cowardly she was acting.

**_This is stupid… I should’ve stayed back with the rest! Why am I hiding?_ **

She bit a fingernail and realized that Snarf kept meowing her way, calling her as if he missed her.

“What is it, buddy?” Lion’O said in a worried tone.

She cringed at her silliness and laid her head on the tree bark.

**_Busted… Oh well, I can’t hide forever… Damn it Snarf!_ **

Rei took a deep breath and crept out of her hiding place shyly. His feline stare ogling her and his lips slightly parted.

“Oh… It’s you” he said sounding relieved and shocked at the same time.

Staring back at him, she sucked a harsh breath noting he had a grim expression on his face.

**_He’s not happy about me being here…_ **

She raised a hand and waved at him and he still looked serious.

“You shouldn’t wander alone… It’s dangerous.” He said raising a red eyebrow at her.

She swallowed hard and raised her satchel at him, showing him she had brought something. Lion’O glared at her in confusion as she passed him walking towards the log. She sat down and made a hand gesture for him to come. She couldn’t even begin to describe how baffled he looked. It sent goosebumps to her skin and her hands couldn’t stop trembling. Socializing with a tormented King wasn´t exactly her forte. She tapped on the trunk insisting he sit down beside her. Lion’O didn’t move at first, but when she began taking the food and water out of her satchel he paced towards her.

When he sat, she resisted the urge to look at him. Then unwrapped the food and offered it to him.

“I’m not hungry…” he said and looked at the ground. Silence reigned for a while until she willed herself to turn to him. She pushed the plate of food on his shoulder and he turned around aghast and wordless. Reia looked at him sternly and made an eating motion with her other hand, followed by flexing her arm like a champ.

Lion’O’s lips twitched slightly and he blinked at her. His ears perked up and she could swear his eyes had warmed a little.

“I told you I’m not hungry…” He repeated and the scowl returned.

She shoved the food at him again and bobbed her head insisting he eat.

He grunted something and she was about to desist when he took the leaf plate roughly. He looked at his food and sighed. Then to her astonishment, he grabbed the stick taking a hesitant bite. He chewed and bit again hungrily like he hadn’t realized he was hungry. And by the way, he ate, he was starved, but wouldn’t admit it.

**_Stubborn… Childish… And full of pride…_ **

She smiled as she noticed some of his other traits.

When he finished he didn’t look her way and licked his claws and fingers.

**_Cats…_ **

She offered water and he drank huge gulps like he hadn’t had water for days. Little crystal droplets falling from his chin and sliding down his neck while he drank distracting her for a moment until he spoke.

“Thank you for the food… But you shouldn’t be here” He said interrupting her thoughts and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

**_Good manners, considerate and…_ **

Losing her train of thought she nodded nervously and felt a little lost when he stood. He was leaving… And she remembered she hadn’t checked his wounds. In the spur of the moment and without thinking she reached out grabbing his arm. Rei instantly felt ashamed and breathless when he turned her way. His blue stare shifting from her face to her hand bewildered. She padded the log again and after a moment he sat down. She took her notebook and medicines out of her bag biting her lower lip.

She wrote on paper and showed him.

‘Let me check your wounds… Show me where they are. I’ll treat them’

He took the paper read it in silence and looked at her as if studying her intentions.

“I don’t have severe wounds…” He started frowning.

She took the paper and wrote again.

‘Any type of wound could get infected… Just show me ’

After a few moments, he blinked and pointed with a claw at his cheek, the back of his neck and his right shoulder. She stood and he was still taller than her sitting down. Rei observed the places he had indicated very carefully without touching. He had a cut on his cheek, a bruise on his neck and a deep gash on his shoulder. Nothing serious or lethal but he deserved to be treated just as the rest. And it made her feel useful after all her knowledge would be a waste if she didn’t use it. He hadn’t complained about his mild bruises, but she guessed he hadn’t minded or paid attention to them. If they were going to be a group, she needed to show him that they weren’t a burden. She winced when she inspected the deep gash over his shoulder.

**_So careless…_ **

She added to the mental list and soaked a cloth with water from her pouch. Cautiously Rei inched closer to him. Steadying her grip as she cleaned the small scar on his furless face and marveled at how tender and soft the skin was over his strong cheekbone. He flinched once in a while but he displayed a familiar blind trust as she cured his wounds. Allowing her to focus on her ministrations without worrying that he’d lash out on her at any given opportunity.

**_Trust… That’s a hopeful sign at least. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all._ **

Thankfully his shoulder was already exposed by the armor he wore, so she wouldn’t have to ask him to take his armor and shirt off to clean the wound. She hid her face from his view as she cleaned the gash and stepped away to apply the ointment. Her hands shook slightly as she applied a little over his cheek and he winced.

**_What a baby! Male cats and human men are all the same…_ **

She smiled at him and he looked away. He was calm and remained still. Then she covered the nasty gash on his shoulder with the same salve and blew on it to sooth the warm sting the herbs provoked. His face turned slightly observing her but she pretended not to notice.

Afterwards, Rei took Lalac oil and poured some over the purple bruise on his neck that was covered with light mocha fur. She had no option but to massage the oil so it soaked the area and the skin could absorb it. Her fingers glided and rubbed the area softly. His muscles contracted slightly under her touch and he stiffened. A soft whine escaped his lips and her hand froze in place. She hadn’t meant to cause pain in any way, but she didn’t have a voice to explain herself. She resumed when he didn’t protest to finish spreading the oil. A whiff near her face caught her off guard and startled her. Scenting was part of their nature, but she didn’t expect that from him.

She pulled away quickly and realized she was acting silly again. She had no reason to fear him or feel ashamed. Scenting was normal for cat people. It was as natural as shaking hands for humans. She had learned from experience that it meant many things, like a greeting or an inspection of sorts for social purposes. It helped them familiarize and recognize people and she’d learned that it was much like seeing and perceiving the other. It wasn’t always as personal as Jagnar had done. She shook her head dissipating the memory.

When she looked at him he had a funny look on his face as he scrutinized her. His nose twitched as if disgusted or confused by her scent. She wasn’t sure. But slowly his features morphed into an expression of curiosity and fascination, it reminded her of his true nature. And she couldn’t help feeling a little self-conscious as he gazed with those sharp slit eyes like he didn’t understand what she was.

The silent staring was starting to make her uncomfortable so she decided to write to him.

‘Feel better?’

“Uh… Yes. So you’re a healer, huh?” He said touching his cheek.

Rei nodded. And an alchemist of sorts, she added mentally.

“It wasn’t necessary… But thanks all the same” He said casting his eyes down. His tone still sounded cold and distant.

Somewhere inside that cold barrier, he had built around himself, was the prince she had met. But too consumed and bitter to actually see. Loosing people he loved and an entire city had to be a heavy burden on his shoulders. Not to mention the uncertain future of what was left of a civilization and his family. Yet shutting himself from the world wouldn’t fix anything. How was she to make him understand that he needed to rely on others and share his burden even as King? She wouldn’t cross the line and lecture him like May did. They barely knew one another. She was a stranger.

She sat down beside him again, keeping a respectable distance between them. She had fed him and nursed his physical wounds. But the real problem was his internal turmoil, so a friendly talk was the next step. Rei placed her notebook over her lap and searched for a blank page. She thought for a while as he stared into to the open space in silence. And once she wrote the words she forced him to look. Her finger poked his arm gently.

‘It’s a beautiful place to think, isn’t it? I’m sorry I barged in like that… I didn’t mean to disturb you’

He read and nodded, but he said nothing.

Her hand scribbled more words holding her pen steady and leaving the notebook between them. If she could just get him to open up a little it would be a positive progress in getting along.

‘What happened today… I’m sorry for that. May didn’t want to shame you… She’s just very passionate about her beliefs and was angry at you. It’s just how she is. She has quite the temper…’

“Yeah…I noticed” he simply replied.

Her hand glided over the paper without worry, seeing that he was mildly responsive.

‘I’m sorry about your father and Jaga… It’s okay to be angry at the world. I know the feeling and so does May… Especially when things happen and you wished you could’ve changed something. Anger, rage, and irritation are perfectly normal feelings. And in a way, I think that’s why May challenged you…’

He looked at her after reading and his stare hardened. His ears flattened and his lips curled back into a snarl.

“No, you wouldn’t understand… That was just her testing my leadership. And I won’t tolerate insubordination a second time.” He said flatly.

That harsh tone sent a jolt of fear, but she refused to be intimidated. Rei was convinced he wasn’t acting rationally; he was just a ball of emotions. So she wrote again trying to clarify the misunderstanding.

‘I might not know you or understand you yet, but I’ve known May since she was seven years old. She has a big heart and she’s stubborn. She wasn’t testing you or defying your leadership… That´s just May reaching out in the worst way. I bet it felt good to lash out on her and get it all out’

He cocked his head wide-eyed and she suppressed a smile when she realized she’d hit her mark. Lion’O looked like a child caught in guilt and shame.

“What do you mean?” He uttered low sounding ashamed.

She pointed at the paper and replied.

‘Relieving grief, stress, and anger through confrontation… That’s also your way, isn’t it? It felt good didn’t it?’

Lion’O traced the words with his paw and sighed.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her or fight her… She just kept pushing until I lost control. I enjoyed the spar… Yes. But I don’t enjoy hurting females” His voice trailed off.

**_There he is! I knew it!_ **

‘I know… I noticed how you avoided using your claws.  Despite all your anger, you avoided injuring her severely. It was a fair fight. I don’t blame you for anything. And I’m thankful for that… Truly’

Lion’O twisted his head and had an odd expression on his face as he observed her. His brows rose simultaneously and the corner of his lips twitched without speaking. She couldn’t determine exactly what he was thinking, but he looked like he was in the middle of being relieved and kind of proud. He nodded and she continued her written communication.

‘Now you know the true reason for her defiance. She will follow you and respect you, but she won’t tolerate injustice… May’s the kind of person who will defend you with tooth and claw if you gain her trust. Most of the times we disagree and think differently, but I admire that about her.’

“I see… “ He averted his stare and the paper wrinkled under his grasp “But I won’t bend or change my orders every time she complains or doesn’t agree with me. And I still don’t trust you two completely… No one will stand in the way between me and Mum’Ra. No one…” Lion’O declared lost in his anger again.

**_Anger taking ahold of him again…_ **

‘I understand… Some things are more important than others, right? I guess one must never lose sight of what’s important’

She wrote hesitantly. She could see Lion’O’s frustration and internal battle waging inside him. And though the conversation hadn’t been ideal, it was enough for Rei to understand certain aspects of his personality. He definitely needed time to grow out of his grief or it would consume him.

Her hand trembled for a moment. Not because she feared him, but because she realized how haunted and easy it was for him to drown in bitterness. That scared her more than anything. She had felt such hate and self-loathing. If it hadn’t been for May, she would drown in it forever. To cling to those feelings and stray from his true nature in his current position as King meant disaster and self-destruction.  

Clutching the pen so tightly had turned her knuckles a pure white and it hurt. And despite May’s protest, she knew she had something that could move his heart more than any words. Maybe even bring a sense of peace and hope. A reminder to shake his thoughts. Though she wasn’t the right person and not even the appropriate time, she knew it would be worse to keep it. The crown needed to return to its rightful successor. Though it meant nothing compared to Omens, it was a trinket and a symbol that connected him to his father. Keeping something that belonged to someone close helped many people get through grief or strong changes in their lives. He needed to have it.

He remained silent as he rubbed his face and muffled a grunt behind his hand. Rei willed all her strength and took the crown from the satchel and placed it away from his view at her side. She took a deep breath and sketched the words that could sentence her to an uncertain fate.

‘We saw our friends die and the King that awful day. You’re not the only one who feels pain King of cats… Where I come from, we have different funerals and ways to grieve. To grieve is something very personal and sometimes we lose our way.  Sometimes it helps to have something that belonged to someone that was very dear to you. I know we had no right to do it… I don’t care and I don’t regret it… This belongs to you.’

His eyes moved frantically over the words and her pulse quickened. He then looked at her as though someone had punched his heart. She took the precious relic and laid it over the notebook barely able to breathe. His eyes seemed tormented and his scowl deepened. The look of torture and dread made him look torn and vulnerable.

“How… Did you take this? What gave you the right to do this?” He snarled and clenched his teeth.

His gaze searched hers like a madman. Crystal blue eyes becoming teary and red, but never shedding them. She remained still as stone waiting for his anger to burst, to unleash his punishment, but it never came. He just stared and seemed out of breath raising a fisted hand and punching his armored thigh. It startled her, but somehow she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. He was angry, hurt, and even furious at her audacity.  Yet his restrained actions brought comfort. He gasped clutching the crown sending her an ugly glare. Rei felt the world still around her and refused to apologize for her actions. She let out a restrained breath and endured his accusing stare as long as he needed to.

“You had no right to take this! Did you plan to steal it?” He yelled at her and made her cringe.

Taking a breath she answered the only way she could.

‘Would you have preferred the lizards to take it? You can accuse me, shame and say what you like. I did what I thought was right. It was important! It’s yours to keep and leave behind if you wish. I have no interest in it. It’s where it belongs, that´s what matters, isn’t it? I just thought it could be important to you…’

He narrowed his gaze and his lips curled downwards.

“I…You...” He said emitting a deep growl “This is…” His hand bolted and caught her wrist and pulled her roughly towards him. His huffing breaths fanning her face in gusts of rage “What do you know about what’s important to me?”

**_Some things are just obvious …_ **

She wanted to answer. Rei never lowered her gaze. She simply offered a passive expression and he suddenly let her hand free as if it burned him. After a second of silence, he shook his head and exhaled deeply. Lion´O pushed himself up and hid the crown under his chest plate.

“It’s getting late… We should head back” He said quietly.

Snarf jumped at her and she caught the furry pet in midair.  His head snuggled under her chin and with a quick side look Lion’O strut towards the camp. She gathered her things and followed him a few steps behind until they reached the others.

May was still snoring and Tygra awoke startled when he heard them arrive. He frowned as he analyzed the circumstances before him. Rei decided to ignore him and settled herself beside Kit. Acting oblivious towards Tygra’s baffled stare that switched from her to Lion’O. Lion’O helped him up, took his brother’s mat and stretched his body over the flatbed.

“Your turn to watch…” He simply stated.

And Rei closed her eyes trying to sleep and drew Kit close into a hug. The little girl purred and spoke something in her sleep.

**_I’ve made some progress I guess… But he needs time… He doesn’t trust anyone but himself._ **

Kit’s warmth made her realize how exhausted she was. It had been an emotional ordeal to confront a tortured stranger, but she hoped some of her words and simple exchanges had reached him. Maybe even help him meditate on his actions and not just towards May. Between a yawn, May’s leg flew over the kittens and landed on her thigh. It didn’t disturb the little ones, but it did bring a smile to her face. Soon her mind shut down allowing her to fall into a deep slumber.

 

 

Another rocky desert… May moaned a protest and crouched resting her hands on her knees panting. She was drained and thirsty just like the rest. She couldn’t even recall how many days had passed, and fought hard to remember. She swept the sweat from her brow and straightened her back with effort.

**Five days… Almost a week I think… It's pure torture!**

The jungle had been a small oasis that was crossed in a day and a half. After that, the days had been harsh. The sun was unforgiving despite wearing her cloak. The tall rocky formations helped shadow them once in a while, but the heat remained. It felt worse than the last desert they ventured. The air was humid and it made her skin sticky. It itched all over. Her mouth felt parched and it was impossible not to think of fresh water and food. And she was sure their supplies were gone by now. She hoped she was wrong, but she knew she wasn’t.

The kittens complained and looked so spent May felt her heart tighten. Tygra and Cheetara held their own and seemed to resist or appear less affected. Rei, on the other hand, was crumbling like a withering plant. Lion’O was another story. He just kept walking taking the lead like a good soldier, entirely focused on his mission and unaware of anything else around him. Even Snarf was dragging his tail and mewling all the way. Still, she had to admit Lion’O was less aggressive and explosive lately, and it was a comforting change. If he could, he avoided conversation and any unnecessary interaction. And not just with her and Rei, but also with his brother and the rest.  Just pushing and guiding them like cattle.

May didn’t bother to be angry at him anymore. It was useless…

“I… can’t… walk anymore” Kat wheezed.

“Sure you can buddy! Give me your hand” He did and she gave him a comforting smile “Kit, grab your twins hand. Rei grab Kit’s” May ordered.

No matter how worn out she was, she wouldn’t allow them to sulk or lower their spirits. She needed to encourage them and distract them. Or else Lion’O could change his mind about keeping them around. And that would force her to confront him again. Not that she minded… But for the sake of getting along it would be better to avoid any confrontations. The point was to work together, not fight each other constantly.

“Let’s lift those spirits you lazy cubs” Rei caught her meaning and winked back “Let’s play a game!”

Her grandparents used to lift them in the air with their hands in their younger years when they took long walks. A simple silly game, but when they were little it was reassuring and it almost felt like gliding. It distracted them from the unwanted reality that they had to return to their own homes. An image of Rei smiling and Nadia seeming confused made her close her eyes.

“What sort of game?” Kit asked intrigued and Cheetara turned her head to them.

Maryam blinked and concentrated on the curious pair of kittens.

“I’ll ask a question, if you get it right, you get to glide” She smiled and the kitten’s eyes glittered enthralled “Cheetara? Would you like to join us?”

Cheetara stopped walking and scratched her cheek.

“I guess I could. What should I do?” She raised a golden brow at her puzzled.

“Just put yourself in between the rascals and when it’s your turn ask a question. If they´re right we pull them up, if they’re not they walk” May explained as Cheetara placed herself in between the kittens.

“Grab on tight!” They all nodded at her “Okay, I go first.” She smiled mischievously “What’s Rei’s favorite hobby?”

Cheetara quirked a brow and Kat bit down hard on his lower lip thinking. Kit yelped before her brother could remember.

“I know! I know! She loves reading!” She jumped in place enthusiastically.

“Correct!” May smiled and Kit was instantly raised in the air by Cheetara and Rei laughing her heart out.

“Not fair!” Kat whined.

“Cheetara, your turn” She cocked her head and the cleric paused thinking.

“Then… what’s May favorite thing to do?” Cheetara asked hesitantly.

Kat spoke instantly.

“May loves learning new fighting moves and drawing!” He yelled.

And they repeated the action causing Kat to laugh like a spoiled kid. When they realized it was Rei’s turn to ask, it seemed unfair. She’d been careless not to remember her current situation. Rei shrugged when everybody looked at her and May instantly felt the rush of guilt in her stomach.

“Just tell me and I’ll ask them Rei” She encouraged knowing that she’d understand her more than anyone.

Rei made hand gestures pointing at Cheetara and indicating what she was. May did her best to interpret her question.

“Okay… I think I got it. What’s Cheetara’s responsibility as a cleric?” Rei nodded fervently at her and she was pleased she’d understood.

There was a moment of silence and suddenly Kit spoke.

“Fighting lizards?” She frowned trying to guess.

“Nope!” May answered and Cheetara remained wordless as if curious to hear their thoughts.

“To be wise and serve the King?” Kat answered pouting.

“I think it’s close… but not quite correct. What do you think Cheetara?” She addressed her and the cleric seemed thoughtful for a moment.

“The eternal duty of a cleric is to protect our King and the sacred relics of old. To ensure our people’s legacy and protect it until death if necessary”

Lion’O and Tygra cocked their heads towards them and she smiled realizing this game helped the kittens learn what they ignored as well.

**Good question Rei…**

“There’s always something new to learn right?” She addressed the kittens but they looked at her with wide eyes and a little shaken.

Lion’O halted his steps and addressed them with a stern look on his face.

“There’s a bigger shade ahead. If you walk faster, we take a break there” He pointed at the huge towering rock that looked like a huge mushroom.

“But I liked the game!” Kit stomped her foot and frowned at Lion’O.

“We can play another time” Cheetara offered with a smile.

“Sure we can! Come on let's hurry before his Highness changes his mind” May told them and the cleric smirked at her.

**Babysitting is more fun than following his orders…**

She muffled a laugh with her hand and Tygra looked at her as if she were insane. She turned away and slid down on the sandy floor while the kittens sat on a bolder. Cheetara sat on another rummaging the supplies, no doubt searching for something to eat. Rei walked to the kittens and gave them a reassuring hug. The poor little guys gasped for air forcibly and didn’t find the shade the least bit comforting and Snarf was still dragging himself lazily towards the shadow.

**Poor ball of fluff… Your master doesn’t even care about you…**

May rubbed and scratched her scalp with both hands irritated. Snarf settled between her and the kittens while Lion’O gave her his back. An arm rose over his head while his torso moved in semicircles as if looking for something.

“If you happen to scout something that doesn’t look like the desert… Please let me know. Another oasis would be appreciated” She huffed a laugh “Or we could dig hole to find a water source”

Lion’O ignored her and kept his back to her. Tygra glared at her and tilted his head slightly.

“Fine! Ignore the crazy female and her very bright ideas!” She raised her hands faking an aggravated pose.

Cheetara sighed and Tygra looked in another direction, his features contorted between anger and exasperation.

“We’ve lost the trail Lion’O” Tygra stated between clenched teeth.

**Somebody’s disappointed… Wait, What?**

Rei looked at her shocked and then stared at the brothers paling. Cheetara added.

“And our supplies are dangerously low…”Emptying an empty bag of supplies no left with nothing but sand.

“Just great! Why am I not surprised…What did you expect? We’ve been running around through unknown territory; and mind you, an unreliable source to track bad guys if you must know... Guess what! Footprints fade in the sand! No sign of a town or a hint of civilization! Not one person in this hellish place. So no surprises here I can tell you that!” She pointed out exasperated.

Lion’O snarled, astonishingly not only at her.

“I don’t care! We keep moving forward!” He twirled around in an arrogant princely way. Even his cape made a stylish exit.

**I feel like someone’s playing a bad joke on me! He could at least change his lines!**

“Did he say what I just think he said?” She placed a hand on her chest pretending to be shocked “That’s smart… Just keep walking with no idea where we’re headed! Somebody, please shoot me!”

“It’d be my pleasure…” Tygra answered in a low husky tone.

She pointed a finger at him and laughed. He quirked a brow and smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You’d take too much pleasure in it. Let me rephrase that, rude tiger… Anybody but you, please shoot me!” She answered leaning into his space.

Tygra took a step to her and his face inched closer. His breath fanned her face and lose locks. His luscious lips spread into a wide sly smile locking his eyes with hers. The way a predator would look onto his pray. May’s heart beat furiously against her chest but she refused to shrink under his towering form. She scowled back and locked her knees in place. That look confused her and made it hard to breathe.

“I’m the only one with a gun…” He winked and startled her.

May’s anger rose like an erupting volcano.

“Are you deaf or something?” His golden eyes glinted and she pushed a finger at his chest.

Before he could answer she heard a thud on the floor and saw Rei rushing towards Snarf who had just slumped like a bag of potatoes. The kittens crouched beside the furball concerned, both of them staring at Snarf for a second and then ahead.

“What is that?” Kat exclaimed in awe.

She tilted her head along with Tygra and she could feel the view had made an impression on everyone as well. Lion’O dashed towards them and joined their ogling. Snarf made a strange sound and her heart almost exploded. There was an arch a few meters away that revealed a golden beach and a clear blue sky. It was an exit that promised a way out of this desert labyrinth.

Lion’O began walking bemused, but she couldn’t resist the urge to cheer and run.

“A way out! Let’s make a run for it! I want to see!” May yelled at the kittens and they quickly followed her along with Rei and Cheetara.

They all rushed towards the arch and once they crossed it, she finally saw what the Sand Sea looked like. Golden waves of fresh sand heaved and slithered into a firm shore. She had never seen such a strange place like this before. She recalled quicksand, but this was an actual sea of golden sand. It shifted and moved like melted gold and made the exact sound of a normal beach. Except this wasn’t a normal beach.

“Snarf just found the Sand Sea… Mum’Ra’s must be just on the other side!” Lion’O stated full of pride.

“Good job Snarf!”  She gave him a rewarding pet and looked at the golden waves a little hypnotized.

“Do you see a way around it?” Tygra asked.

The kittens gasped suddenly.

“I think I see something better!” Kat stated delighted.

She moved with Rei to where they stood and followed the hungry stares. A few feet from where they stood on solid ground, there was a heap of food floating over the unsteady sand.

“That’s…” She managed to say and lost her words bewildered by the view.

“Food!” Lion’O uttered as in trance as the kittens.

A firm hand clasped her arm in warning and she looked at a worried Rei. Everyone cheered and May was caught between bursting in excitement and a wary feeling in her stomach. Though she was happy to see the banquet before her, it was obvious that something about finding drifting untouched food in the middle of nowhere wasn’t quite normal. And Rei thought the same apparently. Her friend’s eye’s alert and focused on the kittens, like a watchful mother guarding her children.

When they raced to it, she found herself still standing in the same place ignoring the annoying rumble in her stomach. Rei raced behind the kittens and failed to stop them as they reached their goal. Gulping food and smiling as if in paradise. And apparently, Cheetara was so exhausted and hungry she didn’t even stop to think with her wise cleric brain.

“Foooood! Yes! Yes! Yes!” The kittens stated happily.

May rubbed her palm over her face aggravated while Rei tried to grab the kittens and take them away. It didn’t work…

“Are we the only ones who think this is just too convenient?” May asked hoping they would listen.

“Oh come on May! Aren’t you hungry? There’s plenty to share… Come!” Kit beckoned.

Her stomach twisted again and her shoulders sulked. She was too tired and hungry to argue, so she decided to join. And when she took her first bite, she was met with Rei’s very disapproving stare. She could swear she saw daggers flying from her honey brown eyes.

“Oh come on Rei! Even Snarf’s eating… Don’t look at me like that!” She mouthed irritated with a mouthful.

Cheetara looked at her and May. Then at her food as though realizing what she had just said made sense, except the rest hadn’t paid any attention to her statement. The cleric nodded at Rei understandingly and addressed the group.

“Hey… Anyone else wondering where all this came from?”

“Finally someone who listens!” May spat while taking another bite “It’s just fishy you know? All this food just drifting and waiting to be taken…”

Rei nodded and slapped the kitten’s hands.

“I agree…” Cheetara said looking at Lion’O.

A staring contest began and suddenly everyone was very aware of their surroundings and paranoid. And before they could react something rushed to them in a blink. Piling sand surrounded them and May screamed in shock along with the kittens. Something had pulled them up from under their feet. She fell onto her side and clutched onto what looked like a fishing net of very thick ropes. They all screamed as they flew in the air tangled with each other inside the net trap. She could feel her side crushing between the ropes and Tygra’s back. She couldn’t turn around and be crushed between the two. Her eyes shut forcibly as their bodies collided and crashed o the solid ground. A painful grunt escaped her when they landed. She could hear everyone’s painful groan but she was too stuck and dazed to look or move.

After blinking and feeling Tygra shift away a little her breath was restored. Thankfully the fall hadn’t broken any bones, but she felt her left side ache. She pushed her body up with her arms and heard Lion’O’s snarl beside her. She looked up and almost laughed when she saw a sentient fish. A fish man to be more exact, with green eyes, fins, long scaly arms and legs. More like him gathered around and May was mortified and excited at the same time. Even female versions… It was as bad as it was funny to be caught by such beings. And she couldn’t help but marvel at the new species she had never seen before. They were lying on wooden floor and when she inspected the structure they were on she realized it was a ship. A pirate fish man ship?

**This is ridiculous! Yet amazing somehow…**

“Quite the catch I’d say!” The fish man in the middle said.

A burst of laughter erupted from her. They even sounded like pirates from a movie!

“Remember I did say there was something fishy about this!” She said without being able to stop laughing.

Lion’O snarled at her and Tygra grunted. Rei smacked her back and she knew her friend was healthy enough to scold her.

“They were right…” Cheetara declared low.

Suddenly a croaky voice sounded in the distance.

“What’s all that racked!”

The fish man with green eyes and white and orange scales turned around with a fearful stare.

“That better be the Ramlack ! You spineless jellyfish are carried on about!” The croaky voice boomed.

Footsteps neared from their right. They all shifted inside the net uncomfortably. Turning her head she saw another fish man approach. The one who had yelled at the other. He slouched and walked slowly like an old fish man. He had a scarred right eye; he wore a shirt and a belt. His scales were yellow and his fins were orange. He also had a red fin like beard under his chin and bulgy huge lips. His weight seemed to rest over a wooden leg. She covered her mouth muffling a laugh.

**The fish captain?**

“Another worthless haul!” he spat looking at them with his one eye and another fish man who looked like a cook stood beside him “Take what the crew doesn’t eat of them and turn it into chum”

May gasped when she realized the cook had two cooking knifes and sharpened them with each other’s blades.

“This is just too crazy to even understand… Did we just eat fish men’s bait to be caught and eaten? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” She said looking at the mad cook in front of her.

Tygra sighed behind her.

“Whiskers…” Lion’O whispered at her left and when she turned slightly she realized he hadn’t gotten up. Rei was plastered on his back with Cheetara and the kittens at her sides.

This was definitely looking bad. She had never imagined ending up as fish food. The world had an odd sense of humor.

 

 


	31. Switching sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of waiting, Reia and Maryam (my human Oc's) await the return of a friend that was very dear to them. Stirring emotions, an unexpected journey and challenges arise. Will you join them? ;)Including as many thundercats 2011 charas as other OC's. And delving into many genres, like drama, romance, fantasy,friendship, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Rating each chapter, based on language and scene content. Mild cursing ...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundercat series. Only the characters I created.
> 
> Author's Note: Hello? Can your read me? I know... I know... So sorry for taking so long! It wasn't my intention, but things got in the way. It was tough to write it, because my writing style clashed with the events of the episodes. I don't know if that make sense... But who ever wrote this episode was high and in a hurry. LOL! I needed to fuse the pace and make things coherent, as well as embracing the madness of it. So when it was done, I wasn't satisfied... Did it all again. NOT JOKING! Wrote all of itagain, changed stuff and polished it twice. Frankly it drove me mad... But I also enjoyed writing the interactions between characters, so in that aspect it was tons of fun. So I took my sweet time... You know how I am. I won't put something out there that could dissapoint me as well as you guys. I don't want to mess this up. It was hard! But I hope you enjoy it =D! Be warned this chapter is longer than others, becuase it just turned out that way...Chapter 32 is unprepared but I'll try not to leave you hanging for so long. Cause I try you know...
> 
> Author advice: Pirates of the carribean ost... Kind of obvious! Chips and coak? Enjoy the MADNESS I SAY!
> 
> As always love your opinions. I appreciate constructive criticism, comments and questions. You can also PM me if need be, anytime =P .
> 
> Lots of love to all my readers! Fighting!

#  **Chapter 31**

 

This was the worst time to have a nose itch, Rei thought while squished between Lion’O and Snarf in a not so cuddly way. They were pushed together and tied up like a can of sardines. A thick rope held them tight and at the mercy of sentient fish people. Apparently, pirates that drove a ship with two huge cannons that looked fairly advanced in contrast to the wooden vessel.  

The colorful scaly fish people surrounded them. Most of the crew holding gun harpoons, a cook sharpening his knives and a pirate captain with the largest head she’d ever seen, staring at them like fresh meat.

**_How could they be so reckless?_ **

Thinking about it, she realized, she couldn’t blame them for wanting to enjoy the moment and accept their lucky find. People did stupid things in times of necessity. Exhaustion and hunger had clouded their judgment and now they were paying a high price for it.

She cursed while wiggling in place. She’d known the minute she laid eyes on the pile of food that something wasn’t right. It didn’t have warning signs and she wasn’t the only one who had thought it was odd. Still, everyone jumped on it like a clueless mouse tempted by cheese. Too easy and suspicious and yet the most distrusting of species fell for it. She had tried to warn them and so had May. A waste of breath knowing their opinions wouldn’t be heard and taken into account.

She sighed looking at Lion’O’s profile.

**_When is he going to show the glimpse of trust he had for us in the dungeon…_ **

Not anytime soon she concluded remembering their conversation.

May’s choked laugh caught her attention and it occurred to her that her friend was having a nervous breakdown, but she discarded the thought immediately.  May was probably just blown away by the madness of being fished by fish. Borderline comical yet not, because they’re lives were obviously in danger by the least expected of foes.

Panthro would probably be screaming his head off if he knew how silly they’d acted, placing their lives so easily in danger. His mere memory brought warmth to her heart and a slight pain in her chest. Now more than ever she realized how much he’d taught them and protected them from the harsh world. It was now that his tough exterior made her cherish the tenderness of his actions when it came to their safety during their journey. His exceptional relationship and mentoring with May had been so important that it made her sad that he couldn’t be here to show Lion’O the same guidance.

Now they were truly in danger and helpless to avoid it. The reality made her panic and there was no other aid to help them get out of this mess. The sounds of Lion’O’s vicious growls along with his brother didn’t help calm her nerves. As the fish men closed in on them holding their harpoons her breath caught. Turning her head she studied the amused leader’s face. He looked like a mix between a tuna and a cat fish.

“That bait was meant for the beast!” the fish captain stated.

Rei felt confused at the sudden revelation. What sort of beast were these fish-men hunting?  The Captain looked very disappointed as he stared down at them. And she began to wonder what made her worry more, the fact that there was a beast or being fish pirate captives.

“This is just fucked up…” May whispered behind her.

“Let me handle it” Lion’O murmured.

She felt him straighten and struggle against the rope. His voice boomed imperious over the silent mob.

“I am Lion’O, Lord of the Thundercats! And I order you to release us!” Lion’O demanded.

**_Making demands… Wrong, just wrong…_ **

She shivered knowing they were at a disadvantage that apparently Lion’O failed to see. If these fish men were pirates, they had their own rules. They wouldn’t quiver and feel threatened by any royal on their ship. This was their kingdom in a way and Thundera might mean nothing to them as far as they knew. This was their territory and they were the trespassers. There had to be another way to buy time for a plausible escape.

The fish captain’s eyes went wide and his largemouth opened in an “O”.

“Uh?” The fish captain gaped at Lion’O.

His face contorted into a crooked smile and he immediately began laughing and the rest of his crew joined him in a massive cackle.

“Smooth… I think you’ve made quite an impression” Rei heard May whisper teasingly.

The laughter stopped as easily as it started and the fish captain spoke narrowing his one eye at Lion’O. She feared the worst. A battle of egos would provoke the Captain to show his power over them.

“It talks! And still got some fight in it!” The captain said raising a fist in the air.

Rei heard Tygra groan and the cleric sigh. Frustration was a mutual feeling it seemed and the uncertainty of their fate made her nerves turn up a notch. The crew was silenced by their leader’s voice.

“Well, Lion’O… Lord of the Thundercats. I am Koinelius Tunar, captain of this ship and I order you fille’d” The fish captain announced.

Rei stiffened. It was as she feared.

**_They’re not just going to kill us… We’re going to be eaten!_ **

There was nothing else they could do now. And the gloomy fates made her want to close her eyes and pretend everything was a dream, a very silly and strange nightmare that made no sense at all.

“Get your harpoon off my face you slimy fish turd!” May spat.

“Those two aren’t cats… They look tender. No need to skin them” A fish man mused “Especially the mouthy one” He pointed a finger at May.

“Tenderness is the least of her qualities I assure you!” Tygra said.

“They look squishy and soft enough to me… ” The orange and white fish countered.

“I’ll make your life a living hell before you take a bite, you disgusting scaly monster!” May howled.

“Shut your trap you filthy bugger or you’ll walk the plank and be my bait for the Ramlack” Koinelius fumed.

**_Was the Ramlack the beast he wished to bait?_ **

An image of the famous Kraken invaded her thoughts. It appeared fish pirates were as superstitious as the ones on Earth. There was no proof the Kraken had existed, but the moment they had appeared on Third Earth possibilities had changed. As much as she wanted to dismiss the fact, there could well be a beast called the Ramlack.  It didn’t make sense though to fear the existence of a mythical creature when they were already going to die and be served on a platter.

She heard the knives of the cook strike each other and it hurt her ears. It was definitely a moment one needed a miracle.

“Let’s start with the little ones. Their meat will be the most deliciously tender” The fish cook said and she struggled against the ropes.

The kittens whimpered and her anger rose.

**_The hell you will!_ **

She pushed and tried to shrink to escape the ropes, a rush of adrenaline coursed through her ignoring the fear. She would never allow the kittens or May to be harmed. If only she could contract enough to slide away it would give them the chance they needed to escape.

Reia was moving with effort until something crashed harshly on the side of the vessel shaking their trapped bodies. The crowd went silent and howls made all of them go very still. When the ship moved and swayed as if a huge wave had struck, the crew began to falter in their steps and their faces paled. The rumble of the wood decks while they shifted made her toes curl and her fingers clawed the surface at her sides to remain still.

Many of the fish men lost their balance and her eyes went wide in shock when they locked on a great green spiked tentacle, slithering its way over the wood and grabbing one of the fish men’s leg. It dragged him and raised him to the sky in seconds before it took his body into the sandy waves.  

“Ramlaaack… At long last my wretched quarry returns!” Koinelius spoke enthralled.

Rei looked up and her mouth opened in awe. There wasn’t just one of them; there were many green tentacles that had risen from the depths. Some erect, others curled and swaying. The kittens yelled as one of the curling things came close.  It slammed a fish man and destroyed part of the deck.

A green fish man fired his harpoon bravely. As he hit one of the beast’s tentacles, he was pulled by the force of it as it recoiled, hurling the chubby fish-man in the air like a feather and releasing him from a considerable height. He landed on the deck and must’ve broken a few bones from the fall. The crew cried and fled in horror.

**_That’s the beast the Captain was talking about!_ **

In the middle of madness and chaos, Rei could hardly believe Cheetara’s words when she spoke.

“I’ve got a weapon!”

She instantly let out a relieved breath and hope allowed her heart to calm.

“I could kiss you!” May stated invigorated.

“Ramlaaack!” The crew screamed while they scattered like scared mice.

Rei waited patiently trying to avoid looking at the hysterical lot that ran and screamed in terror. The crew was out of control, the captain was too busy looking elsewhere, and it was definitely a stroke of luck. If they could cut the ropes now, the distraction would serve their purpose well.

“Come on you filthy maggots! This is the moment we’ve been waiting for… Fight!” Koineluis howled at the scaly crew.

The ship shifted and she could feel the rope loosen. Rei only hoped they’d be free before they were caught or killed by one of the monstrous vines of the Ramlack. She wiggled a little and suddenly the rope dropped in her lap.  Pushing herself up she was on her feet quickly trying not to lose her balance. The movements of the ship forced them to trip and disband. The kittens followed her and May stood on the deck along with Tygra and Cheetara. Her eyes searched frantically for Lion’O and she found him in the middle of the deck looking up in surprise before a tentacle snatched him away.

**_Noooo!_ **

She cursed herself repeatedly hating her inability to speak. In moments like these she was useless to any of them. A scream would have warned Lion’O. But that tool was long gone now and it would be her bane, especially in these situations. Lion’O had been taken and as she turned to look for the rest. Tygra, Cheetara and May were swooped from the floor in the creature’s grasp, its limbs curling around their bodies, constricting their breath and swinging them from side to side. She placed the kittens behind her and searched for something to cut the fiend’s limbs.  A crewed smack on her chest pushed her with such force it sent her flying until her back hit a hard surface. Snapping the wind out of her lungs and feeling great pain through her spine by the impact.

It took a while to shake her thoughts back in place and open her eyes. She lifted her head and examined her surroundings trying to get her blurry vision cleared. When she managed to move, her eyes fluttered open and she saw the kittens whaling in one of the Ramlack’s long tentacles. If only she could get her hands on something long and sharp...

Looking at the floor, she searched for a harpoon but found none. Her back hurt and her arms shook as she sustained her torso from the floor. It would be better to crawl than to stand, if she lost her balance she would to regain her steps and try again. So she crawled with effort, her heart beat so fast it was hard to focus and breathe. The ship kept shifting and there was no sign of a weapon of any kind. Lion’O´s voice reached her ears and caught her attention. She twisted her head and her gaze focused on the young King, the tentacle was wrapped around his waist, but his hands were free. He was unsheathing Omens and summoning its power.

“Thundercats! HOOOOOOOOOO!”

Omens grew into a large bright sword and lightning sizzled around it. Lion’O raised it in the air with both hands and slit the limb that gripped him in one clean cut. As soon as the cat King freed himself he leaped towards another and slashed the tentacle that held the kittens. A sense of surprise and relief enveloped her instantly. It moved her heart in such a way a wide smile tugged the corner of her lips despite the awful circumstances.

**_The bitter King still has a heart…_ **

Once more she saw the glimpse of the cat prince she’d seen. He pretended not to care for the children, but he did.  He pretended not notice them or worry for their fate, and yet he had defended them and protected them before anyone else. The unruly prince she had met in the slums was inside locked up by his own hate and fears.

**_If only he could see it too…_ **

Her shoulders tensed as Lion’O landed close to her. Rei pulled her face up to meet his and he outstretched his hand to aid her. It stunned her in place and confused her.  He was helping her too, disregarding the fact that she was less important than the rest and untrustworthy. It was the same courtesy he’d shown the day they’d first met. The simple act made her hesitate but she took his hand quickly. The same warmth curled around her fingers but not his face. No, his features were hard, distant and he quickly released her hand as she stood, leaving her wordless and even more confused than before.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Cheetara free herself with her staff along with Tygra, but May was pulled away over red sails. She heard Koinelius’s voice near them.

“The food’s fighting better than you!” Koinelius said to his men amazed and took a few steps towards Lion’O “That’s the spirit boy! Show this cowardly crew how it’s done!”

As another limb of the Ramlack attacked, Koinelius pulled his sword and cut through it like a tender steak.  Remembering May’s situation she reached out for Lion’O’s arm desperately. He looked at her with a questioning stare until she pointed frantically to the sky where May was. Her friend’s legs were flailing in the air while the tentacle curled and danced with her in its grasp. Screaming her head off and punching the thick skin of the tentacle-like a deranged wrestler. Lion’O nodded in understanding.

“TYGRA! Look up!” Lion’O ordered.

**_No not him!_ **

Tygra flipped in the air evading a green monster’s limb and shot the one restraining May without effort. The shot slits straight through the tentacle and released her friend choking the air in her lungs at the inevitable fall. Luckily, May grasped a yard and held on to it making her fears fade away.

**_Thank God she’s got survival instincts! Good one May!_ **

“I’m going to shoot your ass with your own gun!” She heard her friend threaten the tiger viciously as her legs wiggled in the air.

Tygra jumped dodging every tentacle attack and when he looked up again he smiled. Reia couldn’t decide whether she wanted to thank him or smack his head. Still, she was relieved that he hadn’t killed her. When she moved to aid May’s descent, Lion’O placed her behind him. She blinked bewildered and tried to move around him.

**_I know you’re protecting me but May needs my help!_ **

“Stay” he ordered low.

She tried to ignore his order and took a step, but he caught her slim arm in a firm grip preventing her from pulling away. Cheetara and Tygra sliced through every attacking limb from the Ramlack. The kitten’s helped and she prayed no harm would come to them. Her eyes then followed May’s every move as she climbed down the mast, held on to the shrouds and reached the deck safely.  Her heart couldn’t stand it if something had happened to her.

A painful howl reached her ears.  Rei couldn’t help but turn gripping the railing as she observed the creatures extremities withdraw and sink into the sandy waves.

“Run you, coward!” Koinelius screamed at it “You can’t escape me forever… I’ll follow you straight into the flaming pits of bad bell before I give you up!”

**_The beast is gone…Thank God!_ **

Placing a hand over her chest she barely could believe it was finally over. But before she could relax she realized there was still another matter to be dealt with, the fish pirates weren’t any less of a threat.  

Lion’O pulled her to his side, his fingers dug into her skin but never scraped. And it didn’t make sense since there was no reason to escape him now. May was safe.  

Still holding Omen’s she studied his features. A creased brow, a stern jaw, and lips pressed together in a flat line. He’s ears twitched as the others arrived at their side but he didn’t look back. He just stared at the fish pirates in front of them with a killing stare that didn’t waver when Koinelius appeared.

He let go of her and took a step. The cats and May were beside them now. His bunched up shoulders and the alertness in the rest of the group spoke of people ready to counter an attack if necessary.

She could see May’s clenched fists and an occasional pissed off look towards Tygra.  No doubt deciding who to kill first, she concluded. The kittens little growl was a weak imitation of the older cats at her side. They little ones stood beside Lion’O and threatened the offenders with the same air and posture. Small in size compared to their King, but wild and ready to pounce.

**_They’re imitating him…_ **

She realized, as a leader, as a role model. Maybe even a hero... It was moving to see such an impact on the little heathens. Their tiny figures standing bravely beside their ruler and unwavering before the massive crew. If only he’d notice this small moment and the importance of his role as King it would crack the barrier even more. To see what it really meant and entailed to be a leader. To be one who could inspire his people, most of all the youth. They were the future of his Kingdom.   

Her thoughts were silenced when Lion’O paced three steps with a predatory elegance and stopped. Nobody moved and the fish captain had a funny awestruck look on his scaly features.

“Now… What were we talking about before the interruption?” Lion’O spoke with a belligerent tone.

“I believe we were discussing how we’d fillet you…” Koinelius stated with enthusiasm “But had I known you were such fine warriors I would’ve gladly served my own first mate to you on a platter” he finished placing a hand on Lion’O’s shoulder and smiled.

It was a very disturbing crooked smile, watching his eyes turn into slits and his largemouth stretch like two beefy fingers.

“Listen up fishies!” He continued talking raising his fins in the air as he addressed his crew “These fine fellows are our new shipmates! So treat’m like you would your own scaly brothers. Now fetch the little ones some food”

“Food!!!” The kittens jumped and clapped.

They ran behind the cook before she could stop them.

**_There they go again… Food is like the Holy Grail! When will they ever learn to think before accepting things from strangers…_ **

Rei sighed but allowed herself to trust the little rascals. After all, the kittens knew how to fend themselves and were blessed with luck, just like her best friend. She would check on them later though… Just to be sure.

Koinelius guided Lion’O away as he resumed his orders and the tension eased from her shoulders. Apparently, they were safe and part of a pirate fish crew now. Switching from food to crewmate so quickly made her thoughts rattle. A new gut feeling of distrust and caution screamed at her that something was amiss. And they had to rely on Lion’O’s judgment and negotiations. And that was what worried her most. She looked at her arm still feeling the lingering pressure of his fingers.

**_One moment he´s kind and the next he’s a cold zealot!_ **

Rei huffed a nervous laugh and looked at a very confused May.

“That’s it? Just like that huh?” May said astounded by the outcome.

Rei couldn’t agree more, she felt suspicious too as she watched Lion’O leave with the fish captain. It was too easy to suddenly be pardoned and welcomed. If these fish were anything like the pirates on earth there had to have an ulterior motive. Pirates never gave anything of good will, they bargained, traded and tricked.

**_It could be fear… Or respect._ **

But she dismissed the thought quickly. It was the way Koinelius spoke of his crew that bothered her most. Trading his people for a group of cats… Then again, after some losses Koinelius could need valuable recruits, and who better to join him than a group of warrior cats.

**_The Ramlack…_ **

Maybe he needed the sort of crew who could stand up to the monster and protect his ship. The fish men certainly didn’t look the part. Still, she didn’t think Lion’O would stay enough to prove her right. He had his own agenda and it wasn’t likely he’d stay and be part of a pirate crew.

A fish man with white and orange scales walked to them and handed them cleaning tools. Her lids opened and closed trying to understand the abrupt change in conduct.

“Welcome to the crew!” He said warmly.

He gave Tygra and Cheetara brooms and two buckets, one for her and then for May.

“Rei…Nothing makes sense anymore… I’m starting to think the food had drugs in it...” May looked at her and then at Cheetara.

“Why don’t I feel good about this Tygra…”The cleric said holding her broom.

Tygra dropped his broom and fled, he had been so fast to leave it spiked everyone’s curiosity.

“Don’t worry… I think Rei and I have the same feeling.” May answered, “What’s wrong with Goldie?” May took her bucket addressing Cheetara with a pondering expression.

“I have no idea… Tygra?” Cheetara called.

The three of them looked at the tiger who was bent over a rail.

“What’s he doing there?” May said a little taken aback by the scene.

Tygra groaned in pain and bent over lurching. He threw up into the sand like he had been food poisoned.

**_Sea sickness?_ **

Rei covered her mouth concerned and noticed a bright smile on May’s face. She was enjoying his suffering and she couldn’t help feel torn between reprimanding her and silently agreeing he deserved it. He was so bent and quivering over the rail, making that awful sound cats usually made when they were about to spit a fur ball. And she thought he would fall at any moment if he kept slouching so far and vomiting his guts like that.

“What goes around always comes around,” May said taking the broom from the floor.

“May…” Cheetara crooned and May smiled wickedly.

“Well, it’s true… Poor prince!” May shrugged.

Tygra grunted but never turned to face them. His body quaked as he continued expelling the contents of his stomach. Cheetara shook her head looking at her, and Rei offered an apologetic look not knowing what to say. It was pointless. They were both condemned to tolerate Tygra and May’s resentful exchanges.

She reached into her satchel and made sure nothing was damaged or lost in all the commotion. Taking some herbs would sooth the tiger prince’s disturbed tummy. After all, he did save May, it would be rude not to, even if his rescuing methods weren’t exactly that of a dashing knight.  And being part of the crew now made her think that she should tend to the wounded. Pirates or not, they were people and it was better siding with them than facing that awful creature alone. If she healed them they would be thankful and more inclined to cooperate if the gloomy occasion arose. Sighing she walked over to Tygra and hoped he wouldn’t spit his medicine or push her away because of his distrust.

May pushed the locks of hair from her face and enjoyed the sight of a very sick tiger just a few steps from where she was. While she cleaned, Reia was offering him some medicine and she couldn’t help feel a little betrayed.

**_He deserves to feel worse…_ **

She stopped sweeping and watched the ill tiger across the deck attentively. His handsome features were pale and wrinkled, his lips twisted in a disgusted grimace, his chest heaved and his hand braced his stomach withholding the pain. It didn’t exactly bring the satisfaction she thought it would and she groaned frustrated. She actually felt pretty shitty for her vengeful thoughts. No matter how punchable he was she couldn’t bring herself to truly enjoy his suffering. It felt wrong.

She kept sweeping eyeing him and Rei once in a while. It was obvious Rei would assist him no matter how he’d behaved. She did have the kindest soul among them. She didn’t want to admit it, but she would have been monster food minutes ago if he hadn’t been for Tygra. Still, it wasn’t the best aid he could have offered.

May stomped her feet and let out a long breath in an attempt to exude the anger inside. She simply made a mental note of Tygra’s actions and opted to cool off for now. There were bigger problems than her issues with the a-hole. Fish pirates and a sand monster swimming around owning the place… The crew was definitely no match for the Ramlack and the Captain seemed a little obsessed and unprepared. Except for the canons that they hadn’t used and should have in her opinion... It had all been a mess from the very beginning and she wasn’t sure she wanted to stay on the ship any longer. No matter how thrilling the idea of fighting a monster was, she didn’t want to meet its slimy limbs again.

The other thing that worried her was Lion’O´s absence. He’d joined the captain of the ship, and she was certain they were negotiating or discussing some sort of pact. There he was fraternizing with the enemy while they cleaned a ship like slaves. The kittens had fled to the kitchen and Cheetara cleaned diligently with a blank expression on her pretty face. In an attempt to speak her mind she drew close to the cleric making sure none of the fish men were near them.

“Pirates aren’t the sort of people one can trust you know… Does Lion’O know that?” She inquired without looking at the cleric.

“Truthfully… I don’t know ….. But at least we three agree that something doesn’t smell right. And I bet Tygra suspects the same”

May raised a brow and scratched her head while gazing at the tiger. He sat on the deck with a very insistent healer forcing him to finish chewing his medicinal leaves.

“Yeah well, it would be nice if Lion’O popped up and told us what’s going on.... The pirates aren’t the only thing to worry about …” She started looking intently on the damaged parts of the ship.

“The Ramlack you mean?”  Cheetara inquired halting her work.

May nodded and resumed her cleaning.

“Yes… Plus Captain Fish Head said the food we ate was bait for the Ramlack. The attack wasn’t a coincidence Cheetara… He’s hunting that thing”

“I know” Cheetara looked in the direction where Lion’O and Koinelius were “The question is… Are we recruits or are we bait?”

“Exactly! I’m sure we’ll have the answer soon enough… But it would be nice to be prepared this time” May was immediately silenced by curious staring from two fish men.

The passing minutes seemed the most boring of her life, considering they were on a pirate ship. She imagined whiskey, songs and silly fights amongst mindless crewmen. Instead, the fish men kept to their duties and made no comment towards them. It was peaceful and dull. Their faces aside from the gruesome features showed a lack of spirit and morale that made her wonder how loyal they were to their captain.

Lion’O remained with Koinelius the whole time they had been sweeping and mopping without showing any intentions of coming down and sharing his discussion.  It made her skin itch like an annoying rash. Whatever the two of them were discussing could be important to their survival. She couldn’t stand the idea of not knowing where they were headed and why Lion’O hadn’t just excused himself and ordered them to leave. His life wasn’t the only one in the line if things turned bitter.

She bit her lower lip almost piercing the flesh and placed her hands on her hips truly out of patience.

They were in foreign territory without any knowledge of what to expect. She was damn right to be pissed after Lion’O’s incessant talk about getting to Mum’Ra as the only priority.

She groaned and Cheetara patted her back conveying an understanding half smile. It was then she noticed, passed the cleric’s shoulders, Rei walking to her with a better-looking tiger. He didn’t seem fully recovered but at least he wasn’t spilling his guts anymore.

“How are you feeling?” Cheetara asked concerned.

Tygra placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

“It’s subsiding I think… Much better thanks to her” he said tilting his head towards Rei “But whatever she gave me tasted awful”

Rei gave Tygra a shy smile and did a little bow with her head. Tygra only nodded in response.

“That’s good. You looked pretty awful minutes ago” she stated with a disgusted expression and he scowled instantly.

Then without warning, Rei left her with the two cats, her light steps heading to the injured crewmen.

“Where is she going?” Tygra questioned dumbfounded.

“She’s going to the fish men who were hurt” she answered calmly, knowing such actions were to be expected from someone like Rei.

“Why?” Tygra insisted.

“Rei’s just being Rei. Plus she knows what she’s doing… Trust me!”

“I think I understand…” Cheetara said staring at her friend who was already checking the injured arm of a crewman.

“Am I missing something?” Tygra asked blinking and frowning.

May blew out a breath and faced him.

“She doesn’t see them as the enemy… She’s just helping people in need and maybe, just maybe gaining allies… Diplomatic affairs… Aren’t you royals familiar with that term?” She sighed and Tygra scowled “If that thing attacks again, the more the merrier!”

Cheetara nodded and Tygra grabbed his chin as if pondering on her words.

“So she’s using them?” Tygra stated.

“Not exactly… I don’t think she’s thought it through in detail. But I see the benefits. These people aren’t warriors… They don’t have a healer and they certainly aren’t fighting the Ramlack because they want to.”

“That’s obvious they’re servants…” Tygra spread his hands as if it was clear.

**That cocky tone… What a royal jerk!**

“I think you’re missing the point Tygra” Cheetara intervened.

“They need people like us… Look at them!” She pointed at the fish men and Tygra dipped his chin in agreement “How loyal do you think they can be when they know they could die because their Captain is hunting a monster. How long will they follow him” May said trying to lower her voice.  

“And there’s another matter that concerns all of us...” Cheetara said giving him the bucket and a mop.

“Cleaning?” He asked with a confused expression.

May rolled her eyes and huffed under her breath.

“Yes and no… Something’s off and your brother is still up there with Captain Slimy. He’s been there for quite a while…”May pointed at the highest viewpoint and Tygra’s frown deepened.

**_Even when he’s sick and frowning the bastard looks pretty… SO ANNOYING!_ **

She cursed internally and directed her to stare to a friendlier face. Cheetara sighed instantly and added.

“And he hasn’t shared anything he’s discussed so far. We are blind to whatever dangers lay ahead.”

He raised a brow and seemed to ponder on their words. So far their performance as a team wasn’t the best. They weren’t accomplishing anything through mutual effort and the evident differences seemed to get harder to overcome. If they stayed together and worked to protect each other they had a chance to survive whatever came by. But the possibility of that happening was distant.

“I would prefer to address my brother’s behavior in private, but given that we are in this mess together…” He paused averting his gaze “I agree. I don’t trust these fish people. Least of all their leader…”

“What do you suggest we do then?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest “Should we just go along with the crew mate thing? Call a mutiny? Or would you rather stay and be monster food?”

“None of those options are appealing…” Cheetara said rubbing her shoulder.

“I don’t know what my brother’s planning to do, but staying should be a temporary thing. We’ll need to be patient. We aren’t restrained or defenseless this time”

“Right… Wait for your brother’s decision. Forgive me if I don’t seem thrilled about this.” She sighed.

“I won’t go behind his back. He’s the King” Tygra snarled at her and his jaw tensed.

“Who said anything about going behind his back?” May placed a hand on her hip and pointed the broom at him “I just thought maybe you could ask him or talk to him”

“Calm down Tygra… She’s not implying to go against your brother or betraying him” Cheetara crooned.

May was losing her patience very quickly. It was hard enough to control her emotions and words when it came to Tygra. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she raised the broom and pointed it in his face.

“I wouldn’t even waste my breath… I’d just leave and do things my way. Betraying people isn’t my style… Savvy?” She wiggled her brows at Tygra and he offered an impassive expression.

“We’re in this together Tygra and we need to know what to do in case something unexpected happens” Cheetara beckoned.

Tygra eyes studied them and she found herself again wondering what he was thinking. He scratched his chin with a claw taking his own sweet time to answer… When his mouth did open and actual words came out he only addressed Cheetara as though ignoring her presence.

“I suggest we wait. No sleeping and keep close. Be armed and ready for whatever happens. We don’t know what Lion’O wants, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be careful.”

“What about the kittens?” Cheetara asked concerned.

“It’s better if they stay below the deck in case that monster comes back. We can’t fight if we’re distracted protecting them.” He replied with a serious expression.

“Okay… My babies can take care of themselves for sure. But you’re right… I don’t want them anywhere near that monster if I can help it” She sighed and Tygra’s brow creased, his features twisted in an odd manner “I guess we should give your brother more time, maybe he’s on to something. Stay alert…  I agree! ”

“Accepting orders now are we? Obedience will serve you well... I’m glad” Tygra gave a sly smile crossing his arms over his chest.

That was the trigger that forced her hands to move on their own. She poked him hard on his stomach with the broom, hoping to strike his weak spot. He groaned surprised and she congratulated herself for having such a good aim. He stared at her wide-eyed and she couldn’t help the smugness that poured from every pore in her body. But all too soon her victorious thoughts were silenced when he abruptly grabbed her broom before she could recover it. His flat nose wrinkled and his lush mouth curled into a snarl.

“I didn’t say that! I don’t serve you… Stop trying to piss me off! I mean it!” She bit back trying to stop herself from hitting him again.

“So you’re trying to poke me to death?” He grinned clutching the broom.

“You’re not the one who gives orders around here… I’m merely accepting a suggestion. You’d be the last person in Third Earth, let alone the galaxy who I would allow to order me around!” She bit back pulling on her broom even if it did look silly. It wasn’t a matter of logic, but pride. She wanted her space and broom back. His snarls and tainted words wouldn’t make her shrivel.

She clenched her teeth trying to restrain her rising anger.

“You need to stop fighting each other!” Cheetara whispered in warning.

Tygra took a step and ignored the cleric’s words and May couldn’t bring herself to let go of the broom.

“Is that so?” Tygra’s upper lip curled upwards revealing his sharp canines.

He tugged on the broom he still gripped moving her towards him. Her step faltered and she found herself nose to nose, golden eyes boring into hers, leaving her breathless and mute.

She hadn’t had time to react. May straightened her shoulders and tried to recover her nerve but his stare was wild and unpredictable. She was pinned solely by his eyes and his predatory stance. Her stomach knotted and her pulse quickened making her angrier by the minute. She heard Cheetara’s resigned sigh and Tygra gave her a smile full of mirth. The sort of smile that promised an inevitable punishment for her audacity, but she refused to feel intimidated. He deserved every bit of her spite.

“Definitely! Not in a thousand years! Not ever! Now let go of my broom!” She demanded.

Before she knew it, Tygra pulled her even closer, leaned his head towards her ear and whispered.

“Maybe I should refresh your memory little one… I’m still a prince of Thundera. Next in line if anything should happen to my brother” His breath teased her ear and she shivered slightly barely able to move “I would be more cautious if I were you…”

A jolt of fear coursed her whole spine and made her skin on her neck feel slightly warmer. His hot breath and threatening tone were tempting her to kick his junk right where it hurt. But she refused to show him his words had unsettled her. In a brave attem, t she stood on her tip toes and reached his ear whispering back coyly. She wouldn’t shrink or fear the consequences.

“Then I’ll make sure your crazy brother stays alive and is King for a very, very long time…” She smiled to herself giving him a little of his own medicine. Her lips had almost touched his ear and he hadn’t hurt her or moved her away.

**Touché!**

May moved her head away. Though she wasn’t sure about her fate in Third Earth, it was a promise for the time being.  All sorts of strange emotions stirred inside her messing her composure. She placed a hand on his chest pushing him to give her some space, but it was like pushing a solid wall, he was unmovable. And when she looked up to see his face again, she saw a storm of emotions tormenting his golden eyes. Obvious anger, surprise and something else she couldn’t put a finger on. Cheetara grabbed both their arms suddenly breaking their silent staring.

“You have to stop fighting each other now! We’re making a scene… Attracting too much attention isn’t wise” Cheetara stated with slight anger staining her smooth voice.

Tygra released her broom and took a step back with irritation still marring his handsome features. She couldn’t believe he’d truly expected her to cower and receive threats without any repercussions? His insults and distrusting air were enough to make her snap already. Cheetara was right though, they were making a scene, and it wasn’t convenient for any of them. But whenever it came to Tygra it was like she couldn’t help herself. God knows she tried to be cordial and diplomatic. Still it was like he had the talent to taunt her at every turn.

**I need to control my emotions and my tongue! WHY IS IT SO HARD?**

She shook her head and turned her back to him. If only she had it in her to be more like Rei. Composed and well-mannered in every circumstance, and above all careful with her words and patient. It would be so much easier!

The wind began to roar and lightning struck distracting her. They all looked up in unison only to see the sky being eaten by purple clouds and thunder. The wind was nauseating and harsh, howling and pushing the sails violently.  It shocked her how fast the climate and wind had changed, like a purple monster devouring the sea.

Koinelius‘s voice rang from afar and she turned to its direction.

“Quit flapping around you lazy lots! The chase is on!” He screamed inspiring his crew.

The ship wailed again and the sandy waves spiked and moved like restless scales. Without a second thought she raced to the forecastle deck. It was hard to remain steady on a ship that moved so fast and stirred under a raging sea of sand.  She had to see where the famous Ramlack was with her own eyes. As she reached the location, her muscles went stiff instantaneously. There was a huge creature ahead, flailing the same green slimy tentacles attached to a body that looked awfully a lot like a hairy pear or a tulip.

The same orange and white fish man from that gave them the cleaning tools was holding a scope, looking through with trembling fins.

“Thunderstorm just blew in ahead!” He cried.

May bit her lower lip and grabbed the rails. If they were sailing into a storm with the Ramlack swimming happily in it, it would be insane to keep going to its direction. She hoped the Captain would be sane enough to turn around and leave the hunt for another day.

Suddenly a scaly hand pushed her and another body moved her out of the way. When she looked at the brutish people who passed, her eyes landed on Koinelius and Lion’O. They both stared into the distance mesmerized.

“I advise we sail around it!” The fish man with the scope suggested nervously.

“And lose the Ramlack’s trail?  All speed ahead!” Captain Koinelius bellowed.

“But Captain… We’ll never survive!” The orange fish man stammered.

He was insane!  Ordering his people to steer the ship straight into a thunderstorm and another imminent threat. Tactically speaking it was very risky and they were already at a disadvantage if the crew men were scared shitless. This fish man didn’t care for his people, he wanted the Ramlack so badly the price didn’t matter.

**Too much time at sea may have screwed with his brain…**

She thought staring at Koinelius thrilled face. She then looked at Lion’O and he too seemed taken by the sight of the Ramlack. He didn’t even protest at the Captain’s orders. Something was very wrong…  

“Lion’O?” She called to him trying to gain his attention expecting him to be rational and defy the captain at any moment. Yet the look on his face spoke of a guy who shared the thrill of the chase as much as Koinelius.

**He’s going to do it…**

The moment she opened her mouth Lion’O turned on his heels and ran while he yelled back.

“The only thing that’s not surviving is the Ramlack! In to the storm we go!”

May was utterly stunned when Lion’O raced to the quarter deck pushed a fish crew member and grabbed the ship’s wheel. Turning it with force and smiling like he was embarking the adventure of his life.

**Does he even know how to steer a ship?**

Apparently, he did because he moved it like he was born on the sea. A familiar burning sensation assailed her wrist like fire licking her skin and she cursed her bad luck.

**_Not again…Not now…_ **

She grabbed her wrist and walked to the quarter deck. Her eyes locked with Rei who stood behind Lion’O. Pain wrinkling her pretty nose and she knew they were feeling the same thing. She moved as much as her feet could take her to where Lion’O was and fought the urge to kill him. He was leading them into a dangerous encounter without a plan or a consensus, acting all on his own. His brother called to him in a desperate attempt to make him stop.

“Lion’O this madness!” Tygra cried out “What are you doing?”

“Not letting anything stand in my way!” Lion’O replied angry “Not a storm… NOT YOU!” He turned his head conveying a threatening crazed expression to Tygra.

It seemed Tygra shared her worry, and Lion’O didn’t care the least about anyone’s opinion. The way he spoke was like someone who ran solo, who didn’t want to be helped. It shocked all of them to the core while they stared at a very driven Lion’O who seemed to forget his initial purpose. He was totally possessed by an objective that had nothing to do with his father’s killer. Fueled and furious like no one understood him and he didn’t care if they did or not. He had been a dictator through the beginning of their journey and he was still mourning his father, but this attitude was completely different, something had changed him. And whatever it was, it had to do with his conversation with Koinelius. Aside from his frustrations and pain she couldn’t fathom what had pushed him to just shut them out, even people of his own race.  

**_He’s officially lost it! Gone coo coo!_ **

Maybe her defiance and everyone’s complains had made him reach his limit. It was possible they were responsible for his outburst and sudden change. After all, the pressures of being a leader could make anybody snap. It wasn’t an easy task, aside from the fact that it wasn’t the best of moment of his life. The question was how could they make him realize he was being reckless and irresponsible? She certainly couldn’t do it and neither could Rei. But if they all talked to him, maybe they could shake him back to his senses.

“Lion’O I know you’re angry with us… But this isn’t the…”Before she could finish Lion’O grabbed her shirt and pushed her away.

“You know nothing! Stay out of my way!” He growled and grabbed the wheel again.

She stumbled back and grabbed a rail avoiding a painful fall. Her wrist was still scorching hot and the storm didn’t help either, pain and noise making it impossible to think straight.

“If you won’t listen to me… Then look at your people! Listen to what they have to say at least!”

He ignored her completely, too lost and drowned in his thirst to fight. The monster was just an excuse to satisfy his sickly needs because nothing else would calm whatever was inside his head.

“Lion’O this isn’t our fight! What are you doing?” Cheetara called but the frenzied berserker gave no response to her pleads.

Suddenly she watched in horror Rei’s knees buckle. Her friend collapsed so quickly May barely had time to react, but Cheetara was immediately at her side. A sense of comfort calmed her worry but when her eyes watched Rei’s face, anger swelled inside her much like the storm they were in. Her pretty brown eyes looked at Lion’O with such concern, almost imploring him to stop. An expression of pity and something else she couldn’t discern.

**_What does she see that I don’t?_ **

“Rei… What’s wrong? Are you hurt” Cheetara asked in high-pitched tone.

Rei shook her head in denial. Whatever was happening was making their bracelets mad and merciless. Koinelius came to Lion’O’s side and smiled. The ship shook like an earthquake and they all reached for whatever helped them stand. She was still gripping the rail and ignored her limbs protest.

“Faster! FASTER!” Koinelius ordered “I can taste its foul breath on the wind”

“Captain please! The ship won’t survive long enough in this storm!” Cheetara beseeched pulling Rei to her feet.

“It’s time to turn back!” Tygra voiced.

Koinelius chuckled madly.

“I see you’re just as soft as the rest of the chum on this ship!” he turned to Lion’O and smirked “Come on lad! It’s you and me”

“I’m right beside you Captain!” Lion’O replied with an eager appearance.

“You’re supposed to be a better leader than that slimy bastard! What the hell are you doing taking orders from him?” She grabbed the rail tighter as the ship shook “You’re turning your back on your people! Cheetara’s right… This isn’t your fight! What kind of King are you?” May insisted screaming and hoped her words would reach him in some way.

“This matter doesn’t concern you and any other in fact outsider…” Lion’O retorted with a chilling scowl and left her without a second look.

He ignored everyone’s bewildered stares and raced behind Koinelius like a good puppy would.

That was it! Anger was beyond what she was feeling right now. Disappointment and fury made its way and she wasn’t about to let him just change sides so easily. If he was abandoning them she’d do anything in her power to make him see through the thick veil of stupidity.

When the ship drew closer to the center of the storm, thick wind and flying chunks of rubble flew over the vessel like bits and pieces of asteroids in space. They began ripping the sails and crushing parts of the deck. They were all stunned just looking at the flying rocks while it destroyed the ship and made the crew men insane.

Loud explosions made her come out of her stupor and she noticed Koinelius sitting on one of the cannons laughing and shooting down rubble. And Lion’O was near him jumping and slashing huge stones in midair. Snarf appeared suddenly and snuggled on Rei’s legs as if hiding.

“We should do something! The rubble could destroy the ship in minutes!” She spoke and gained their attention.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tygra asked still confused.

“If we don’t do something we’ll perish along with the crew” Cheetara screamed over the thunderous lightning.

“I think he’s angry! Like super fed up with everything!” She refuted as loud as she could.

The sails were already shredding and two posts were split and broken. The flying rubble quickly started making enormous holes on the wooden vessel and they had no choice but to jump and evade most of it. She hid behind a smaller cannon and Cheetara followed her. Tygra was nowhere to be seen and neither were the kittens. Tygra was right, they were better off down below.

She heard Koinelius scream.

“It’s surfacing. NOW’S OUR CHANCE!”

The peculiar sound of the Ramlack shook her bones. She searched her satchel for her kitchen knife and thanked the gods for having kept it. She could feel sweat dripping from her head and Cheetara scowled looking at her and Rei’s state.

“You’re both suffering…” She said bewildered “Why?”

“This isn’t the best time to talk about this!” May replied trying to straighten her thoughts. She rubbed her arm trying to calm the waves of heat.

Cheetara nodded placing Rei’s head on her lap and pressed her lips in a tight grimace.

“She has a fever… And you look as bad as she does” Cheetara stated with a stern tone.

“We’re fine!” May replied trying to avoid the subject. Now wasn’t the best moment to discuss the relic’s cons and pros.

“You are not fine!” Cheetara insisted raising her tone.

“It’ll pass. I promise! There’s a damn monster out there and there’s no time to explain! Lion’O needs our help!”

A tentacle swooped three crew mates and her hand gripped the knife in alert.

“Rei go with the kittens below the deck. Cheetara, we can’t just leave him fighting alone!”

The ship moved again and she was thankful they still had their refuge in one piece.

“But you’re in pain! You shouldn’t fight!” Cheetara yelled angrily.

“I can deal with it! Rei has no fighting skills, I do. I’ll do what I can” May replied shivering and spitting the words.

Cheetara closed her eyes mournfully and walked out from cover. She took a deep breath and turned to Rei and took her hand.

“Whatever happens stay down below with the kittens and if the ship starts sinking swim like I know you can! You understand?” Rei scowled but she turned on her heels and raced to the stairs.

It would be better to be secure from the flying rocks and the beast. She searched for Lion’O and her eyes landed on his form slashing frenzied swipes with Omens at the Ramlack’s tentacles. The weapon on the forecastle deck was some kind of laser cannon that Koinelius used to shoot at the monster.  And till now it kept it at bay.

Many crew men were injured though, smacked by the beast’s limbs and pulled into the sand sea.

May looked to the side and saw Cheetara helping Tygra slip from under a wood pole. She rushed to him and tried pull him from under the wreckage.  Thankfully the pole wasn’t thick and it moved. When he was free the Ramlack unleashed longer tentacles and griped the last masts only to break them to pieces. Its shrieks didn’t fade under the thunder and wind. It pierced the sky like an ominous warning.

When more tentacles approached them, Tygra fired and leaped in the air, striking down three with ease. Cheetara rushed towards two, kicking and slicing the fiend’s limbs with her staff.

“Cover me and stay close!” Cheetara cried at her.

“I have your back!” She responded feeling the thrill stronger than the pain.

A huge tentacle raised and uncurled before her, it pulled back and then landed inches from her feet. In a blink and without any second thought she stabbed it relentlessly. Concentrating all her anger and the hurt of the people she’d lost along the way. Suddenly all the hurt she carried on her shoulder fueled her attacks, slicing and butchering each limb as if it were responsible for everything bad that had happened.  

It was too late when she realized the ship had bent to the side and the creature’s cries sounded even more powerful than before. Droplets of water fell on her head and as she looked above, the Ramlack was casting his enormous shadow over them and coiling its numerous extremities around the ship. Her feet no longer stood straight by the forceful sway and she fell and slid over the now vertical deck. The sound of wood cracking and the creature’s howls deafened her and she failed to hold on to anything and descended straight into the sand waves.

The feeling of her legs being dragged by the strong current made her panic. And no matter how much Cheetara screamed her name she found herself being pulled down even further despite trying to swim. The pain still present in her wrist and her arms as she fought to resurface taking away all the strength that remained. Swimming in sand was nothing like swimming in water. It was heavier and it scratched her skin like a nail file. It pulled and made one’s arms and legs weigh tons. She barely poked her head and saw part of the ship sink before a forceful wave pulled her down again.

For a minute she closed her eyes in defeat, already accepting her fate. She had no strength left to swim in the sand. And she was doomed if she couldn’t manage to move her legs and arms against the current. Her mouth and nostrils were filled with grains of sand and her breath was slowly being crushed by the obstruction. The thought of leaving Rei alone made it even worse. Unmoving and trapped she wiggled her fingers and made a last attempt to force her arms and legs to move.

It was then she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her out. It dragged her to the surface and suddenly air seeped through her nostrils again making her cough. She spit the grains of sand that got into her mouth and coughed until the moisture of her saliva returned to her tongue. May breathed heavily and looked at her savior smiling back at her. Cheetara was gripping on to a piece of the ship and had placed half of her body over it.

**Like Titanic minus the freezing water … Thank GOD!**

“Thanks! I owe you one” She coughed “Where’s Tygra?”

“Ahead with Rei and the kittens. Hang on tight and move your legs as much as you can!” She said clearly also breathing with effort.

They swam and her heart calmed seeing most of the group and crew members floating on wreckage, clutching on to broken wood planks. It was a disaster and the beast was nowhere to be seen. Looking she didn’t see Captain Koinelius either, but she was thankful they’d survived for now. Getting out of the sand sea onto a secure surface should the main priority and sail away as far away as possible. But without a ship or a boat the chances were scarce.

A very familiar voice wrung from a distance interrupting her thoughts.

“Everyone! Over here!”

It was Lion’O. Standing all in one piece and waving on what was left of the huge masts. He had a harpoon gun and was calling out for them.

**Oh good! The savior has come…**

“Thank God he’s alive! Now I can beat the shit out of him!” She swore.

“At least he’s trying to help us …” Cheetara whispered and began swimming like the rest towards Lion’O.

Much of the crew were also swimming and reaching the floating masts as quickly as they could. Snarf was on Tygra’s shoulders and Rei was with the kittens seemingly unharmed.

Pride swelled in her chest reaching the safe point, they were all silent and recovering. May took a moment to look at the people and admitted it could have been much worse. Out of the blue, Lion’O fired the harpoon gun at the part of the ship that was floating and intact. Once it was secured he began pulling them towards it. Nobody helped him, and she was sure it wasn’t just the exhaustion stopping them. He steered them alone and while he made the great effort the kittens were the only ones who cheered him on.

“Pull Lion’O! You’ve got it!” Kit said all excited.

When they reached the objective, all the crew crawled up for safety. They on the other hand remained on the floating masts. There was an odd vibe and she couldn’t help keep her mouth shut. Lion’O had screwed badly, but at least he hadn’t acted like a total jerk. The guy had come back for them. Maybe he did deserve a second chance after all. As she looked at her hands she noticed the bracelets had stopped burning and she made a note of it in her mind to ponder on it later.

“You know you could’ve killed us right?” She said standing to face him “What happened to Koinelius by the way?” She asked noticing his absence.

Lion’O remained silent at her question.

“We won’t see him anytime soon… He’s gone” Tygra replied folding his arms and staring at his brother.

Lion’O’s eyes were cast down in shame. And for once she saw how young and lost he was. He looked truly ashamed and miserable. He didn’t even dare answer back like he would with that mighty attitude. He just kept looking at his feet like he didn’t have the nerve to look into their eyes. She watched Rei placed a hand on his shoulder and May found herself at a crossroads. He was guilty for leaving them, but he also tried to mend his mistake. It was hard to push the anger down a bit and forgive him, like Rei was doing now. All bright and smiling as if she understood he was truly sorry. Well she wasn’t going to smile and be all fuzzy. But, she was going to acknowledge his good deeds.

“Taking down monsters is cool and all… But I would appreciate a plan and team cooperation next time” She smirked and Lion’O raised his head suddenly in astonishment “Anyways…Thanks for not letting us drown back there”

Cheetara inclined her head in agreement and spoke.

“You steered us into quite a storm Lion’ O”

“I... lost sight of what’s important…” Lion’O said as his gaze switched from the floor to Rei.

As if they’d exchanged a silent message … The brief stare between the two left her wondering. To her amazement Rei had the warmest smile on her face, her cheeks blushing bright and her lids cast down in a shy manner.

**What the hell was that about?**

“And for that I’m…” Lion’O continued but his words were stopped mid-sentence.

A deep groan echoed around them. All of a sudden, the Ramlack surged from under the sand waves making May question her sanity. The massive veggie beast was locking on to their position causing screams and curses. The tulip part of the monster’s body opened and released two red tentacles from what look like its mouth.  Her lips moved quicker than her body as a tentacle lunged towards them.

“Look out!” She cried but everyone was taken by the beast form.

It reached for Lion’O before she could react and pulled him from their side, its limbs grasping his arms and waist tightly.

“NO!” Cheetara yelled.

“Lion’O!” Tygra screamed.

“Give him back you slimy sack of tentacles!” Kat protested raising his little fists in the air.

But the creature swallowed Lion’O’s body like a treat.

Before she could say anything else and place Reia behind her, the Ramlack swayed from side to side and then bent forward. She could hear the kitten’s screams and Snarf’s mewls completely terrified. For a moment she thought Lion’O was done for, until suddenly a piercing light sliced through the Ramlack cutting it in half like a large laser beam.

**Lion’O?**

She blinked in consternation and stared with utter fascination as Lion’O burst from the Ramlack’s belly with Omens in his hand. He had cut through the beast from the inside and ripped its skin. It withered expelling gallons of water all around it as it died.  It rained over them and the fish men cheered along with the rest of them. May let out a relieved breath as she saw a very alive Lion’O receiving a claiming ovation from the fish men.

Water spread and a lake took form over the sand sea. Rei was cheering and clapping beside her ecstatic. The kittens jumped around Lion’O like little fans.

“That was awesome!” Kat exclaimed giddily.

Tygra patted his brother’s back while Lion’O kneeled trying to catch his breath.

“You did it! Finally that thing is out of the picture!” She expressed laying a palm on her chest truly happy.

“He’s recovered our home and killed the Ramlack! Hail Lion’O Lord of the Thundercats!” The crew acclaimed.

May smiled punching Lion’O’s shoulder gently and he returned the smile.

“Earning respect and reputation King Lion’O... I think now they know your name” She winked.

Lion’O scratched his nape and stared at the people who screamed his name.

After an exhilarating celebration, they swam to the new shore that solidified in between the lake and the sand sea. They took a much needed rest for an hour or so. The sky was clear and the sun was setting peacefully. May sighed satisfied by the calming view around her. She stood at Lion’O’s signal and Rei ushered the kittens to move along. It seemed Lion’O was ready to leave.

The orange and white fish man approached them.

“The name is Goldfin sir. Allow me to express our gratitude!” He pointed at a motor boat and May blinked astonished “You’ll need it... It’s our thanks to all you’ve done” The fish man said.

“Wow!” The kittens voiced.

The kittens, Cheetara and Tygra walked slowly to the motor boat but May remained by Lion’O’s side.  She had to wait for a very busy Reia who was surrounded by the crew members. They handed her bags of some sort and patted her shoulder and slender arms.

“We’re also thankful for the lass’s attention… A fine healer she is.” He smiled at her and Lion’O “It’s not much but it’ll keep the hunger at bay for a couple of days” Goldfin stated with a wide smile.

“Thank you… Its very kind of you to help us” Lion’O retorted.

“Thanks to you we have our home back” The fish man repeated deeply moved.

“I’m sorry about your captain…” Lion’O said.

The fish man grinned back.

“It was his own foolish choice that led him to his sandy grave” Goldfin said with a severe expression.

“Yes…” Lion’O whispered staring at Goldfin.

“We better get moving before the sun sets!” Tygra yelled as he took command of the motor boat.

“Good luck then Goldfin” Lion’O stated.

“Till we meet again King of Cats!” he replied.

“See ya fishies!” She said and waved.

May went to take the bags from Rei’s hands and they both strode to the motor boat. The fish men though kept waving at Rei and smiling and she couldn’t help feel proud of her friend’s actions. Lion’O bowed his head to Goldfin and turned to them with a pleased appearance.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Of course…” He said.

“The sooner we leave this forsaken sand sea the better! I’m in desperate need of solid land under my feet” She sighed.

The kittens laughed and Rei nudged her shoulder with creased smiling eyes.

“Me too…” Lion’O replied.

May extended her arms above her head lazily, feeling her tired limbs already complaining. No doubt she would be out and sleeping in no time. Plus the cool breeze and the moment of peace allowed her to relax. They were all safe and had food and means of transportation. The crew had recovered their home and the mood had changed drastically.

“So what orders you have for your crew?” Cheetara asked.

**No doubt he’ll say the same thing he always says…**

“Set our course for the book of Omens” Lion’O replied.

May blinked and opened her eyes so wide they hurt.

“Did he just say what I think he said?” She asked totally shocked.

“Yes he did…” Cheetara replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was then she noticed Rei studying Lion’O with a content countenance, spiking her curiosity yet again.

**Now who’s hiding stuff from whom? Huh?**

She thought, but resolved to ask later in private. She was too tired to start a discussion and didn’t have the energy to question Rei at the moment.

“Let’s start the journey before the sun sets” Lion’O ordered distracting her.

“Ay, ay Captain!” Cheetara said gingerly.

“And what do we do with these two stowaways?” Tygra asked smiling and May’s eyes grew even wider.

The kittens made cute faces and purred at their King forcing May to smile helplessly. She hoped Lion’O would be reasonable given the recent results of their adventure. Although too many changes in one day could make her think she was dreaming the whole thing. This change of mood was too good to be true.

“I said I’m not going to baby sit” He stated sternly “It’s a good thing they’ve proven they can take care of themselves”

And there it was again, unexpectedly surprising her. The kittens cheered and laughed and hugged Rei and her. May relaxed and laid back trying to withhold the chuckle.

“Didn’t want to say it… But I told you so” She said winking an eye and grinning.

“You did… ” Lion’O replied “Rest. Tygra and I will take turns to drive. It’s been a long day” He finished and she looked at Rei, who shrugged and smiled innocently like she had no idea why Lion’O was acting the way he was, but she was happy about it apparently.

**I’ll get answers soon enough…**

She promised and sighed.

“Indeed it has” Cheetara said placing herself close to them.

May felt relieved and completely drained. A huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders if the kittens were allowed to stay and they’d changed their course. This was definite progress in their partnership and maybe in time they’d get along even better. At least when it involved protecting each other, they were all in the same page.

**Where going to find the book Panthro I promise!**

She sighed snuggling onto Rei’s shoulder allowing her worn body to surrender to sleep while listening to the humming engine of the motor boat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
